Piecing the Fragments
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: With the bonds that she created, mended together with the memories of her other journeys with her, the Wild Card goes on her final journey. This time leaving no one behind. Retelling of P3P and the wish for a better ending. A reinterpretation of a New Game journey.
1. Reasons

_Piecing The Fragments _

_Chapter 1: Reasons_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers galore, Readers beware.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you <em>Kaiser dude<em> for the beta-edit, discussion and for his patience and hard work. This chapter wouldn't have came out if it's not thanks to you~  
><strong>

**As of 24/03/13 the progress of re-uploading the edited chapters is at:  
><strong>

**Chapter 27  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>..<br>_

_Why was she trying so hard when it seemed to be inevitable? She really did not know why she was doing so in the end. However it was true that like everyone else, she was entitled to the one thing that all of human kind was allowed to have: hope._

_Igor had told her it was impossible to break the bonds of fate that had been tied around her. He had told her, Arisato Minako that the very first time that she was released from the seal that she herself was part of and returned to the Velvet Room._

_She had not wanted to given up then and the same stubborn personality told her that she could not give up now, not after trying and learning so many things._

_Elizabeth had been the one who had released her from the seal temporarily and with the powers that she had boundled together from the Shadows and Nyx, sent her back in time to try and find an answer. As the Velvet Room was a place that was cut off from time and Tartarus in the same time, it was possible for the powerful woman to do so._

_But her task of finding a different way out was nearly impossible as the being that she was trying to save the world from is the embodiment of humanity's negativity taken shape and form. But that did not mean she could not try and could not hope that something would change._

_As in the worst scenario, the world would end in the Fall... and she would die along with it._

_And in the best scenario... she would stop the Fall and... she would die as well._

..

_There were no positives in either the best or the worst... but if she had to admit to herself, it would be that the worst scenario would be her being all alone, ignored by the S.E.E.S members due to her personal pleas and refusal to defeat the 12 Shadows._

_Fate and the world decreed that they would continue their mission with or without her and it would only be a matter of time before either S.E.E.S themselves or someone else destroy those 12 shadows that would awaken Nyx._

_Was she willing to watch her friends die trying to do what they thought was right to them?_

_Was she so selfish as to watch them all die, trying their very best even if it's hopeless while she alone survived?_

_Minako did not know what would happen if they did not destroy all the 12 shadows andshe simply died of natural causes if that was the case as she did not hang around to find out. Just thinking of sacrifcing all of her friends to live was unbearable and she took her own life when she found out that Yukari and Junpei had died in that first Full Moon all because she was not there to help them._

_They had died because she valued her own life before theirs and had died before finding the answer that would not only allow them to live the rest of their lives with no regrets, but to actually help them through the darkest part of their lives._

..

_If her sacrifice was enough to save all of humanity... no, that was not right. What was most importantly for her, was how she was able to save them from themselves, from their darkest hours and give them the light to move on._

_That was enough by itself._

_She told herself as she returned to the Velvet Room for the umpteeth time again to speak with Igor and Theodore._

_The former was powerful, as shown when he created the Persona or being that would enable her to challenge Nyx in that final fateful battle... but even his hands were tied about her fate and truthfully, she was here only to calm herself down._

_Their endless patience and tolerance with her had always been a relief as this was the few places where she could be herself, truly herself as the stress had etched lines on her flawless face, making her look years older in the process._

_'Good evening, my dear.'_

_Igor smiled again and invited Minao to sit down per the norm. The two of them knew everything as she herself had lost track of how many times she had restarted the journey and Theodore, Elizabeth's sister had all but given up on giving her new quests to do as she would have no trouble gaining the materials that he needed._

_There was no Persona that was unavailable to her, or so she imagined as Igor had mentioned that she had completed the Compendium in one of her earlier attempts._

..

_'What shall I try this time? Should I tell them the truth again?'_

_Minako asked the two in front of her and of course she answered her own question with a high pitch laugher that would make anyone else wince._

_'And have them laugh at me and call me a coward?! I'm just a transfer student... who would ever believe that __**he **__was betraying them?!'_

_The stress was showing itself and it was apparent to the inhabitants of the Velvet Room that this could indeed be her last journey. No matter how talented or how powerful or... how empty the Fool could be in it's potential and personaliy, there were only so much a human can tolerate and carry mentally by herself._

_Arisato Minako was nearing the end of her line, this endless cycle that was created was inititally meant to allow her to fulfill her last regrets, to relive the moments that she had lost forever and perhaps... to rest in peace to function better for the Seal._

_But it seems that it had only awakened false hope in her and Igor looked to the side towards his assistant, Theodore._

_The blue clad man looked down while apologizing to his master. His sister, Elizabeth had meant well, but meaning well doesn't solve everything after all._

..

_'What can we do for you today.'_

_Igor tried again to ask their guest and Minako looked up with a tired smile._

_'Would you please tell my fortune again... give me some direction... even though it is a one way road for me.'_

_Minako was resigned to fate but she at least wanted to humor Igor a little for being so welcoming to her and she was right when Igor started to shuffle the cards in front of him without hesitation._

_'The Fool represents you... and so does Death.'_

_Pharos, the childish aspect of Death was the boy that was sealed with her and shared her destiny. If Minako had known who he was the first time, would it have changed anything? She had tried that just once, trying to throttle the startled boy who had appeared before her but all that had done was for her to suffer a bruise as the boy was as surprised as a newborn but hard as a rock. He had and would stay with her till the end of the Shadow Hunt and unless she killed herself, there was no way to get rid of him._

_This was even so as Aegis had taken the liberty to seal him in her. So if she was the one who did it, could she blame Aegis then? No, of course not... if Aegis had not done so then, the Fall would have happened then and there... better to delay and prepare for the inevitable then to let it happen in front of her eyes._

..

_It was not Pharos's fault that she had to die. He shared her fate after all... the fault laid on the members of the Kirijo Group who had started the experiment in the first place. Or perhaps the combined will of the World and humanity that wanted the Fall to happen could be blamed instead._

_She could not undo or challenge either of that and so..._

_'The Tower, great disaster will befall you.'_

_Igor spoke softly, almost comfortingly and Minako blinked in surprise. That was a new card, what could possibly go wrong, again? But hey, there was probably nothing worse than her dying..._

_**Except your friends dying for you.**_

_An inner voice coldly reminded her and she lowered her eyes sadly to try and stop thinking about it. Crying always seemed to help._

_There had been the one time that her friends had tried to intervene, managing to free themselves from the bonds that Nyx held them with and journeyed with her to the Moon to her final battle._

_It had worked... soft of... and they managed to defeat her... only for them to die instead of her._

_She had told herself that she would never allow it to happen again and she held back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her once again as she remembered what their final words were._

_Was that how they all felt when she sacrificed herself for them? It was like her heart was ripped to shreds and someone was stomping on them while all she could was to cry and beg them not to leave her behind._

_If that was how it felt like... perhaps it was a good thing that she did not see her friends faces in the first time that she had triumphed over their final enemy._

..

_'The Moon, a period of uncertainty... and of the past haunting you.'_

_Igor spoke again while flipping another card and Minako gave a choked laugh while muttering about the story of her life._

_'...?'_

_Igor started and for the first time in what seems like forever, Minako felt surprised as well as uncertainty appear on his odd face. The look of confusion in Igor's eyes made her afraid and at the same time, hopeful at what might be different._

_There had been nothing that she should not know but this was certainly new as the third and final card that Igor flipped up had no image on it and there was only a number marking XXI._

_The number was a surprise to Minako as she wore a hair accessory of the same number and she looked at Igor with anticipation as he furrowed his eyebrows._

_'This... is unexpected... I did not recall having a card like this in the deck... most astonishing and... revealing.'_

_His bloodshot eyes seemed to even open up a little wider as he looked at her with amusement, as if appraising something new as he remarked._

_'As you would know now, you are able to call upon a Persona of the Universe Arcana, a persona that is normally unavailable through normal means... but your unique destiny and will allowed you to create it. That would be an exception, but this would be the second exception... your final card is The World.'_

_The World Arcana? Why had she not seen this before and she reached out to try and touch the card when Igor pulled it out of her reach._

_'It symbolizes the end of a journey, the end of the Fool's Journey to be exact... whether the result, it will be fulfilling... Perhaps this would be the last few times we would welcome you into the Velvet Room, honored guest. Of course, we would not turn you down till your final hours.'_

_Igor smiled but Minako could tell that despite all of that, he was a little sad at the revelation as well. Her journey was one that he had been overseeing for so long and perhaps he too had gotten a little attached to her as well?_

_'I've been in your care too long; Igor... and Theodore... let us go on a date again this time.'_

_She smiled at the man and the pale faced man nodded with a smile after pausing for a moment._

_'I guess there really is only one thing left to do... the most painful route... but it will have to suffice.'_

_Looking up, Minako spoke briefly to Theodore to choose the Persona's that she would be taking with her in her newest journey._

* * *

><p><em>..<br>_

_'__**Memento no Mori.'**_

_She told herself again as she returned to the dorm with a small smile, even if it was only Junpei playing his game in the lounge. Even if everything was fated, she did not wish to lose her last chance..._

_No, their last chances to be together._

There were times in Tatarus, the residential dungeon for shadows that things got a little too hot to handle. The most frequent examples where when the group met with the Residential Guardian of that floor, the stronger Shadows that guarded a whole level by themselves.

One of the most memorable ones were the first ever guardians that the 'rookie' group of S.E.E.S members were forced to battle, the trio of Venus Eagles.

Looking back at that time, all of them made many mistakes that day and the injuries that they sustained then made them grow and mature faster than they would have without them. So perhaps it really was better that they struggled.

Minako was the exception to that rule but she had learnt to hide her carried-over ability after perhaps months and years of practice at trying to be weak. Well, she too was caught off guard when their battle plan was disrupted due to their over reliance on Junpei.

With the three of them flanked and caught wide open at the back, Minako's leadership skills were not a full replacement for a pair of strong hands to beat back a rouge Shadow that managed to outstep them after they went in for an all-out attack.

This was especially so when Minako herself was dizzy after being struck by a vicious dive that slammed her against the walls of Tartarus. She heard bones cracking and it was difficult for her to wield her naginata properly as she groggily looked up to find herself cornered by the shadows.

..

'Minako!'

It was the first time in this world that Junpei was able to call her by her name and despite herself, she blushed. True, it was only Junpei but the boy had always been full of surprises and Minako called out to him for help.

'H-Help, Junpei!'

She swore that the boy's determination got stronger with her begging for help as he managed to, without assistance of course, strike the 3 Shadows away with a strike that was surely a game-winning and deciding blow before pulling Minako to her feet and out of danger.

'Honestly, do I have to get you out of everything?'

Minako knew that right now Junpei was unhappy and upset that she was chosen as the leader of the field team. Perhaps this time she was given a chance to mend that unhappiness and resentment he felt as she hugged him suddenly, sobbing and telling him that she was terrified. Minako was making such a scene that Yukari had intervene to get their attention, reminding them that they were still in Tartarus or at the minimum in a very dangerous place, with shadows and all that.

Of course, the emotions of unhappiness from Yukari and accomplishment from Junpei were replaced by awe after a few moments when Minako saved Junpei from an early meeting with death. She did that simply by vaulting into the air and slamming her naginata into a shadow that was reaching towards him with it's many arms to pull him away. That particular situation had developed after Junpei accidentally overused his physical skills, bringing him near to exhaustion.

With surprising agility and upper body strength, Minako was able to slash the shadow repeatedly and relentlessly even as it tried to counter-attack. At the end of her combination of slashes, Minako performed a picture perfect split while she brought her entire body weight down along with her naginata, destroying the shadow with that final attack without breaking much of a sweat.

..

The other two present, Yukari and Junpei's jaws dropped in shock in witnessing that she had performed the feat without being fazed by it. It told them that she was a very experienced and confident user of her naginata and it was something Minako noticed too late to do address any misconceptions from the two of them. Even as she brushed her messed up hair back in position while being pulled up by a blabbering Junpei, she could sense his unease.

'Ah, about that... I've been working out and I'm good in Wushu.'

Minako tried to salvage the situation by lying to the two of them but it was a lost cause as even while they continued on, Junpei merely seemed lost in thought and was not as enthusiastic as before. She had just made the situation worse, hadn't she?

..

Of course when it rain it pours and the situation was a little more direr than she imagined as Minako found herself having to use more of her hidden strength that she would normally not have to during her other alternate time-lines. In hindsight, perhaps the other two were a lot weaker than usual as she had been in a rush to get through the first block. Either that or... this was a morbid thought, but the shadows could be distinctively tougher than before.

It seemed to be the latter but still she barely broke a sweat after vaulting into the air and drop kicking one shadow to the ground for Junpei to bash at it till it stopped moving.

Junpei will later confess to Akihiko that he caught a glimpse of orange as the high school teenager was too solely focused on saving Yukari, a person that only met a few weeks ago.

Of course, those feats were made even more remarkable when one considered how she had to use her evoker as well to summon Orpheus behind her to bash another Eagle to the ground that was trying to attack the three of them.

..

The two of them were not just amazed at what the brunette could do but it was also the look of confidence that she carried with her while wielding her naginata, slashing and attacking the Shadows that dared approached her.

It was similar to a deadly dance and the girl seemed to be at home in combat, controlling and using her weapon like it was a part of her and not simply an extension.

Nothing seemed to be able to touch her as she swung her weapon in arcs and slashes, letting nothing leave and nothing get close to her either. It was suffice to say that the two of them were attracted as well as disturbed at the calm exterior she possessed while cutting the Shadows down to her size. It was like Mitsuru had mentioned before, she had no fear while using her Persona or fighting shadows. That was why she was chosen but it scared them as well to see someone so at home in battle.

..

The final thought and sentiment from Yukari and Junpei was that perhaps there was no need for them there at all. Simply within a few minutes, without invoking her Persona as well, Minako had finished the three shadows that had given them so much trouble.

The truth was simply that they were disturbed, very much so as Minako blinked momentarily before looking away. She was hiding something from the two of them and it made the two of them uncomfortable just thinking about what it might be.

That night was the start of their journey but to them, it seemed like it was just another usual day for Arisato Minako.

* * *

><p>..<p>

That thought jarred the two of them so much that they were afraid to report to Mitsuru-senpai on what happened. On how Minako managed to defeat the guardians single-handedly, dragged them up to the first barrier and wiped out the guardian there without breaking a sweat as well.

They were not quite terrified as disturbed but Minako did not blame them for feeling so. Even if she wanted to do nothing more than to hug them and to tell them everything... from what she had gone through, what they will go through and what will happen in the end.

And most importantly, that they could trust her; that they could believe in her and to allow her to be their friend yet again.

But she had slipped up by going overboard when she saw they were in danger and her body had moved without her thinking. There was no way that they would be able to believe so easily or simply.

The Venus Eagles were no match for her and there was no need to invoke her Persona besides Orpheus. Orpheus was there to keep up the facade but after that performance, she was sure that she should thank her lucky stars that they did not run away in fright till now.

..

Instead they were keeping a very big distance apart from her and the suspicious looks that they shoot at her every now and then were painfully obvious to her. Both literally and figuratively so.

Even as Minako clutched her arms awkwardly, she decided that there was nothing she could do about it now and she just looked at the ground till someone walked beside her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

'Arisato, what's wrong?'

It was Sanada Akihiko, their senior and one of her Social Links; the Star to be exact and Minako managed to muster a smile for him briefly before looking away awkwardly. His social link was one of the harder ones to achieve but she found that it was worth every minute of it. Of course, this Akihiko had no memories of the time they spent together and she tried to not be too familiar with him.

It was a difficult task as she already knew his deepest secrets, why he joined S.E.E.S and the regrets he had in life. How he felt about her and why he looked after her.

The latter was the most painful as she knew that he approached her initially not because he was attracted to her romantically but rather viewed himself as a brotherly figure due to her status as a senior.

'...'

Minako choose to keep quiet and she knew that he would try to rouse her out of her blue funk despite being bad with words, it was an aspect of him that she liked after all and she smiled after he told her that she should be proud of achieving so much in one day.

..

'... I'm a monster.'

Minako spoke up suddenly as she stopped walking. Although she did not know exactly why she decided to do just that, thankfully the others did not notice and continued on, leaving the two of them alone.

'No, of course you're not, Arisato, even if we can summon Personas, that doesn't meant we are monsters.'

Akihiko tried to reassure her even as the Dark Hour was ending but there was enough time for her to raise her evoker against her forehead, her other hand resting over her chest even as she pulled the trigger, summoning the Persona that rocked S.E.E.S to the core the first time _it_ appeared.

It would have the same effect now as Thanatos, the god of eternal sleep appeared behind Minako, towering over the petite girl while Akihiko gasped in surprise and shock, almost falling to the ground in his surprise as he raised his fits up in reflex.

Thankfully they were too far away from the others for them to see the sight and Minako waited patiently as the Dark Hour ended just as Akihiko was about to question her about it, allowing Thanatos to fade away together with the end of the supernatural hour.

She was in full control of Thanatos now and it was in stark contrast to how it had gone out of control to consume the first Shadow on the day of her awakening.

In hindsight, if she had not joined the S.E.E.S, would the Fall have taken place? Of course it would... the betrayer would manage to destroy them somehow... no matter how she tried to stop him.

All that's left is to see whether she screwed up once again.

..

_The Tower... there would be disaster befalling you._

* * *

><p>..<p>

Akihiko was shocked speechless at seeing the monster; yes, it was a monster staring down at him with it's mechanical jaws, the coffins floating around it's body. Most importantly however was that bloodthirsty expression on it's eyes as the Persona slowly faded away at the end of the Dark Hour.

'...'

The girl, the transfer student that Akihiko knew was surprising, he knew that she was full of surprises, potential and talent... could she really be called a monster like she called herself to be?

This was undoubtedly the Persona that they had witnessed tearing the larger shadow to bits a few weeks back and now it was summoned under her control!?

Who was she? No, what was she?

..

'Who, no... what have you done?'

Akihiko asked her and the girl simply looked away, keeping her evoker into her pocket as she hugged herself before replying.

'I told you... I am a monster, a witch... I... I do not deserve to be in S.E.E.S... and yet, I belong here... for S.E.E.S created me, turned me into what you see in front of you today.'

As she looked up, Akihiko could see the lines of age and stress showing on her face despite the make up that she had applied and she really did look years older while he digested the words.

'It can't be... We did this to you? Who would do such a thing? Tell me?'

Although he was afraid and he was injured, Sanada Akihiko was never one to back out of a fight and he looked at her with as much confidence as he could master.

..

'Ikutsuki Shuji.'

The girl answered with a resigned sigh and Akihiko felt his world fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I did say spoilers. But do R&amp;R. How do you feel about the re-write? Does it feel better now?<br>**


	2. Endlessly

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 2: Endlessly_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

__Author's Notes: Spoilers galore, readers be warned__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you <strong>_**Kaiser dude_ for the beta edits as well as your thoughts.  
><em>**

**_Re-mastered and done up on: 03/02/13  
><em>**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_There were many variables in the coming year that would culminated into their meeting and subsequent defeat of Nyx... and of course the final showdown which will culminate in the loss of Arisato Minako's life._

_But Arisato Minako knew that the sequence of events leading to it were like dominoes. Each one was relying on the one before it to fall and to activate it._

_There had been many variations of the story and journey that she had lived through and it was encouraging to note that one of the criteria that she had identified for them to defeat Nyx was that she needed all of the S.E.E.S members behind her to achieve that feat._

_Without their encouragement and the bond that she shared with them, the impossible would never be achieved and it seemed like she was breaking the first seemingly unbroken 'rule' of this journey at the first step that was simply: having all of them trust her._

..

_All the S.E.E.S members, from Junpei to Ken-kun, all of them must have unwavering faith and trust in her to follow her as their leader. It was only then would the final dominoes fall into place; allowing them to climb up Tatarus on that final night, as well as giving them the faith and the strength to fight the final enemy._

_Without her or as she put it, without their bonds together, it was almost certain that they would go for the easy way out and just ignore and accept the 'Fall'. To welcome death into their lives._

_In one particular world she did just that; they were all afraid of what was coming and she was tired of struggling..._

_The world ended around them like a whimper and although she was supposed to know nothing of what was going to happen, perhaps it was her Wild Card Ability that made her remember everything._

_To know that the world is ending... and the feeling of helplessness, of denial and of regret culminated in the final moments when she saw how some of her friends totally lose it at knowing what fate had in store for them._

..

_But now she had overextended and showed off too much of her abilities at the start of her journey. Was it something that guided her to do so or was she just too tired to hide her strength any further?_

_She needed Junpei and Yukari to be by her side and the former was one of the most crucial friends she could ever hope to befriend. She was very glad that in almost all of the times she restarted her journey, Junpei had always been the reliable friend that she could count on to watch out for her._

_There had been a few times that Junpei did not fall for Chidori, the girl who she knew was meant for Junpei and in those worlds it fell onto her to guide him back to the right path._

_It was not that he was weak, he simply did not have anyone to live for nor any purpose for him to be pursuing and Minako felt happy that in those few instances, she had been the one who had given him the answer that he was seeking for._

_Of course, she knew that Chidori was the one for Junpei and his mental breakdown had started when he accidentally killed Chidori during the Full Moon where the others were fighting the Fortune and Strength Arcanas._

_He had confessed to Minako that killing Chidori was like killing a part of himself and Minako realized that some things were probably destined and 'arranged' in this twisted world that she was endlessly repeating._

_No matter how many parallel time-lines that she visited, perhaps the 'Gods'; whoever they were, dictated that Junpei and Chidori were meant to be together in the end._

_By killing her, even if it was accident, Junpei was able to peer at the invisible veil between worlds, if only for a moment to gain some of the feelings his other counterparts had felt for Chidori._

..

_It made Minako happy that Junpei found the girl that he was destined to be with and it made her a little jealous as well. It was not that she liked being called a slut or a whore, but sometimes she felt like one as there were many people that she was involved in as she moved from one time-line to the other._

_She was not toying with their feelings but she could not help but be a little anxious to discover who she was truly meant to be with._

_Was it with Akihiko-sempai, Aragaki-sempai, Hidetoshi-san or god forbid, Ken-kun? Or perhaps... ___him.__

_It doesn't seem like she was destined to be with either one of them or perhaps, it really was up to her to make the choice in the end? Except ___him___... in a way his existence was so tied to her that she could not deny him and yet, knowing that she couldn't fully accept him as well._

..

_Minako blamed Junpei for that dilemma as after learning about the truth of the situation, she had went out on a limb to discover the one she was meant to be with. She started to have relationships with all of them, earning that nickname which made her rile up when she was first exposed to it. But it seemed like she has gotten numb to it by now._

_She would do anything for her friends, anything for the people that she holds dear..._

_Even if she was to be branded something that she was not, in a way she was similar to Saori-san in that she did not care about what others think of her._

_Just as long, as her most precious people knew that was not the truth._

_She was going to die anyway, no matter what she did... no matter who she was... it doesn't matter at in the end, does it?_

_But she had to appear optimistic and she reminded herself to make up with Junpei and Yukari later as she looked back evenly at her sempai, Sanada Akihiko who she had dumped the bombshell on._

* * *

><p>..<p>

__'W-What do you mean by that? It was the first time you met Ikutsuki-san after all? How could you say that you know him?'__

__The new recruit was obviously distraught, something probably happened at Thanatos and Akihiko slowly walked towards her, raising both her hands up as if to coax a child that he was no threat.__

__It reminded him so much of how he had done the same to his sister that he paused briefly before asking her to calm down and to put down the evoker that she was playing with.__

__He didn't think that she could be so dangerous, or so powerful, so his hunch that she would be a great asset to S.E.E.S was right after all. If she was willing to help, the Shadows would be gone in no time!__

__'You probably mistook him for someone else that you know... Now, Arisato, hand me that evoker...'__

__He smiled awkwardly while reaching for her evoker, but elder boy and champion's blood went cold at the mention of a name that she should not know. It was enough to make her splutter in shock as he stared at Minako.__

__'I remind you of Miki, don't I?'__

..

__It was a name that was taboo to be mentioned by anyone else but Shinji and he found himself rushing to her without thinking and pinning her to the wall in rage before raising a fist to strike her.__

__'I didn't know you could be so aggressive, Akihiko-sempai... but did I prove my point? Or should I open more wounds...'__

__The girl seemed amused, no, not really, she seemed desperate as the boy stared into her crimson eyes. Although it pained him to release her, something in him told her that she felt the same pain in mentioning that name and another, more mysterious part of him told him that he would regret it even more if he did not believe her.__

__'Who are you?'__

__Akihiko asked once again as he steadied himself, a comfortable distance away from this mysterious girl as she introduced herself again.__

..

__'I am Arisato Minako, as I've introduced myself before. I am a wild card and I am a witch.'__

__The girl in front of him was a like a polar opposite to the girl that he met at school prior to her joining the S.E.E.S. The girl before was bubbly, energetic, determined and most importantly optimistic about life.__

__Right now she was simply laconic, upset and most contrasting of all, resigned as she raised her evoker in the air wildly.__

__'Why do you call yourself a witch? And what is a wild card?'__

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Perhaps she was hoping that he would believe her, it had not worked in the past and so why was she trying so hard now? Was it because of Igor's reading?_

_Did she sense that she did not have enough time? What was her motive and what was she supposed to do?_

_There was once, just once where all the dominoes fell into place and she was able to meet Nyx with all the power that she possessed... and for all of that... even with all the precious bonds cheering her on, Minako was only able to hold on for a month._

_**A freaking month. 30 days, 720 hours, 43200 minutes!**_

_That was all that was given to her after all the effort she put into it just to see if it was possible, if all the elements were brought together, would she be able to finally break free of the curse? In the end, apparently not._

_Even with Igor's words echoing in the back of her mind, Minako was very tired and this was perhaps her last struggle to break the cruel fate that the world had for her._

_'I can summon different personas. That is a simplified version of what a Wild Card is.'_

_She pressed her evoker beside her head to illustrate and she chuckled when Akihiko-sempai told her not to do it. Odd, she was sure that Akihiko-sempai wouldn't be so easily intimidated or cowed... and he had been so aggressive earlier too._

..

_Minako even took the time to reflect a little as she wondered why she had decided to use the word 'Witch' to describe herself. In the end, she blamed a certain manga that she read as she explained to him._

_'I am a Magical Girl that can summon monsters to kill other monsters. Why can't I be called a Witch.'_

_Minako found it amusing that Akihiko-sempai's jaw dropped like that, but she stopped laughing after a few seconds as she turned serious abruptly and without warning._

_'Personas are a personification of your true self. They are who you are... to quote Orpheus:_

_"I am thou and thou are I". As a Wild Card, I possess the ability to summon and use different Personas. But that doesn't mean they are me. I hope you understand that. Still, Thanatos and Orpheus are different from all my other Personas.'_

_She shrugged as she summoned Pixie easily by firing her evoker and she giggled mischievously as Akihiko seemed relieved at seeing the tiny Persona, not knowing how dangerous that little thing truly was._

_'But I am a Witch as I can see the future... and I...'_

_Minako walked closer to him, enjoying the fact that Akihiko stumbled a little, apparently unsure and apprehensive about her and what she was doing as she forced him against a wall._

_'I know everything about you, Akihiko-sempai... from what happened in the past, what will happen in the future... and what you could, and might feel about me.'_

_The Wild Card smiled at him seductively, knowing exactly what buttons to push in him as she tilted her head to the side, blowing into his ear and tugging at his collar coyly._

..

_It was no wonder some people call her a slut and Minako eased off him at seeing how Akihiko-sempai blushed as red as a tomato by her teasing._

_'...'_

_There was silence between them for a long time and it was only broken till they heard Kirijo Mitsuru calling them from a distance._

_It had only been around 5 minutes since they had separated from the group and only after Minako called back a reply did Akihiko reply tersely to the younger girl._

_'I... I believe you.'_

_The girl whirled back immediately in a shock and it was not an exaggeration when her jaw dropped the same way that Akihiko did when he first saw Thanatos._

_'It sounds amazing... but I've been fighting Shadows for so long... so I can't just say it's impossible.'_

_Hearing Akihiko choose his words carefully, Minako recovered and tried not to look too ecstatic as she knew that Akihiko-sempai was still taking what she said with a hint of salt._

_'But... I just feel that I should believe you... did we... meet sometime before?'_

_Akihiko looked at Minako in an odd fashion as he spoke softly, as though reminiscing about something dear to him._

_'I... I think I might have forgotten something important... I know that I've forgotten something, but I can't remember it... but I think that it has something to do with you.'_

_As Akihiko admitted it in the end, he was rewarded with a ferocious hug that brought the champion boxer to his knees when Minako tackled him._

_'S-So do you remember me after all, Akihiko-sempai?! Do you remember who I am? What I did and what we did?!'_

_It was a shot in the dark and the most impossible of the possibilities to have another person awaken the memories of another world. But if that was the case, it did not seem impossible that they could prevent the final disaster after all!_

..

_But Minako's hopes were dashed when Akihiko frowned and shook his head, failing in his struggle to grab the fleeting moment when he remembered something important. But he did felt hurt as though he suffered a punch in the gut when the girl's face fell just inches away from him and that was not forgetting the urge to just hug and reassure the girl._

_Whoever she was, this girl, Arisato Minako was someone special to him._

_That, Sanada Akihiko could deduce and he agreed to speak with her again after they got back._

* * *

><p>..<p>

_For Iori Junpei, it was all he could do to not show his frustration as he went back to the dormitory. He wanted to show he was capable, that he was worthy of being the leader in their second trip into Tartarus._

_Even if his first expedition into that tower had resulted in him being barely able to call upon Hermes, he was determined to make up for that trip as Yukari had summoned her Persona upon seeing him and Minako getting injured._

_His pride had been hurt and he had made a great start tonight, starting by bashing and slashing his way through a crowd of weaker shadows that literally fled from him as he cleared the first few floors by himself._

_The other girls had been impressed and although he knew Yukari would never admit it to him, Junpei was happy and strangely ecstatic that Minako was grateful in being able to rely on him._

_Not to mention how he was feeling on top of the world after rescuing their field leader from a particularly strong shadow. That didn't last long as he was kicked off from those heights and was dumped to the pits when Minako 'hero-ed' up and beat the living hell out of even stronger shadows._

_He was certain that together with Yukari, the two of them looked at her with a mix of morbid fascination, unable to say a single word as she literally demolished and swept the floor with those shadows._

..

_It made him feel inferior in every way, but despite all of that... despite that gut wrenching jealousy and denial that a 'girl' was able to top his best efforts... Junpei more ashamed of himself ignoring the girl even after all that she had done for him._

_It was true that everyone has their own secrets and although the two of them respected Minako enough to not reveal what happened on the last battle, he had avoided her the whole time after she saved him._

_It was not supposed to be that way, he was not supposed to be the damsel in distress... but Junpei was too disturbed and perturbed to realize the truth as he brushed his teeth while preparing for bed._

_No, it was not that jealousy and anger at being lied to that made him ashamed and... well, mad._

_He was ashamed at avoiding the girl._

..

_Junpei felt like he had became friends with Minako even prior to her transferring into school as it felt right when she stepped into the class and introduced herself._

_It was as if everything was now ___right___, that it was not complete without Minako around and Junpei was glad that she was eager to make friends with him as well._

_Yukari seemed to agree too as the three of them started to hangout in school and during lunch where they would chat and talk about everything under the sun._

_They even hung out a little after school too and Junpei was glad to have her as a friend._

_Having her as a dorm-mate as well as partner for fighting the Shadows was sweet too as he did not want to see the girl hurt._

_Yes, it was odd for him to feel that way as he had just known her for barely more than a few weeks. But somehow that girl, Minako was closer to him than any of his other friends in school in a very short time._

_She seemed happy to be with him too and was great friends with Yukari as well._

..

_He had promised that he'll be a listening ear whenever Minako needed help and wasn't this as good as a time as any to listen to her?_

_Even if Minako was some kind of super heroine with powers that that she could not reveal due to a vow of secrecy that she had to keep, Junpei wouldn't laugh at her if she just confided in him._

..

_However Junpei did give a loud shout when he went back into his room and saw the girl in question, Arisato Minako looking curiously at a pair of boxers that was strewn across the floor._

_'W-WHAT A-'_

_He started to scream before he was stifled by the girl tackling him to the floor and covering his mouth._

_There were many things in the world that he wanted to experience and top of the list was to have a girl in his room but this, this is not what he expected as the girl literally straddled him, her legs on either side of his while covering his mouth. She listening intently to see if anyone else had heard the scream even as his mind worked furiously to know why she was doing this._

_But at the same time, he did not know why but he felt that she was not ___the ___one for him and he should not take advantage of this situation in any way._

_Mind, he was not really thinking about it that way, no siree!_

..

_'Stop drooling at me and get up, Junpei!'_

_Minako snapped at him suddenly and he realized that Minako was actually blushing as she crossed her arms and muttered to herself._

_'Geez... I'd have thought that you would have cleaned it up a little... you wouldn't want Mitsuru-sempai to come into your room, Junpei.'_

_With her acting surprisingly normal, Junpei felt his mind and heart settle at being in such close proximity to a girl. He could still feel the warmth of her body and she must be a mind reader as she hugged her body as if in reflex._

_'Stop being such a pervert, Junpei, Chidori would be mad at you-'_

_She stopped suddenly and she covered her mouth as though she had slipped up while he looked at her, puzzled at what she said._

_That Chidori... was she someone that she knew?_

_'Chidori... who is this Chidori?'_

_As Junpei got up, he found himself surprised that he really wanted to know more about this 'Chidori' person. It was something he couldn't quite explain, like how he felt guilty at abandoning Minako and that feeling was strengthened when Minako seemed apprehensive about telling him._

_'Is she a friend of yours?'_

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Even after realizing that she slipped up again, Minako swore internally at how things were progressing in this 'world'. Just knowing that Akihiko-sempai might have remembered something must have made her complacent as she had let slipped that name without realizing it and right now she was being pressured to tell Junpei more about Chidori._

_Will she change the future if she told him the truth? Or was this an opportunity to make him more likely to fall for Chidori?_

_She had meddled with the future by revealing her strength as well as tidbits about the future by speaking to Akihiko-sempai already, will this new information tip the balance?_

_'Chidori-chan... is an acquaintance of mine. She's really a sweet girl who is afraid of many things in life... but yet, goes through life nonetheless. It sounds kinda odd... but that's how I would describe her.'_

_Minako started nervously and she felt relieved and happy that Junpei seemed to be more interested in hearing about Chidori than anything else, not even caring about what she said._

_And there she was, getting all worked up for nothing!_

..

_'I kinda wanna meet her. I don't know why... it's just a feeling I have. Haha, I guess I'm not making sense... but I guess after what we went through, nothing can be the same after all.'_

_Junpei spoke seriously and it mirrored the look of determination he had when Chidori passed away. It was unlike the usually carefree and joking Junpei that Minako found herself smiling and nodding her head in encouragement._

_'I'm sure you'll like her... just; keep your hands to yourself.'_

_Minako stuck her tongue out to him in jest but she smiled when Junpei looked scandalized at her words._

_'I w-wouldn't! Besides, you're the one that was in my room!'_

_'H-Hey, I wanted to apologize to you... I'm sorry for hiding what I could do... I didn't want to show off more than I had to... so I just moved by instinct.'_

_Even as she puffed her cheeks and pouting, Minako smiled gratefully when Junpei struck her softly on the head._

_'You should... but I forgive you. Everyone has their own secrets... and I won't lose to you, you hear?'_

_Junpei grinned and Minako reached out to squeeze his hands softly, causing the boy to blush momentarily as he quickly shook her hand free._

..

_Good old Junpei, even when he could remember nothing of their past lives... he was still the same reliable person that Minako knew._

_In many ways, she found herself relying on Junpei more and more as he got to know her better. There are things that are left unspoken between them and yet the two of them knew exactly what is transpiring in their minds._

_'I'll tell you, when I'm ready... or, when you're ready, Junpei.'_

_She mused softly while getting up, relieved and happy that he still accepted her despite all that._

_'... I'm ready. I just know you, but I feel like I knew you... from a long time ago, Minako.'_

_It was strange, calling her so easily and fondly but neither of them minded at all._

_No, it was better this way. Really._

_'Thank you... and I hope that when you do meet Chidori, you will make the right choice.'_

_She took her leave silently at that, leaving Junpei a little startled at seeing a pig-shaped key holder dangling from her pocket as it look like the one he had._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope the remastering would make it a more pleasant read!<br>**


	3. Fixing the Broken

_Piercing the Fragments_

_Chapter 3: Fixing the Broken_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_Written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore. Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you <em>Kaiser dude<em> for the beta-edit as always.**

**Remastered and re-done on 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Arisato Minako did not know she managed to keep her belongings every time that she started a new cycle of things but she supposed that it was the same mysterious power that made sure her most important belongings were returned to her._

_It was a little soon to show her hand after all but she hoped that seeing that keychain would hopefully make it easier for him to remember and forgive her for the things that she was going to do to him._

_There was however, another person to make amends to, Takeba Yukari, and from the look of things, it was going to be difficult to get her to trust her again. But then again, she knew why she was fighting and about her problems._

_That experience and her knowledge would make it easier for her to poke holes in that wall that Yukari built around her._

_However Kirijo Mitsuru was a different person altogether and it would be difficult for anyone to get close to her except when she acknowledged her and especially so when she was vulnerable after losing her father later in the year._

_No, right now her goal was to meet with Sanada Akihiko, the senior whom she promised to speak with and she skipped eagerly to his room._

_Out of all the S.E.E.S members, the person who would show the most concern to her at the start and the get-go was Akihiko. Sadly however, she knew that that was due to his 'brotherly instincts', Minako had hope that would allow Akihiko to trust and believe in her a little more, even if it was to humor her initially._

..

_'Good evening, sempai. May I speak with you?'_

_It was late and they had just came out of the Dark Hour, but Minako wasn't surprised when the door swung open and the boy pulled her in in a hurry, looking around to ensure that no one saw them before closing the door behind him._

_'My, my... Sempai... is really aggressive today.'_

_Minako giggled while pouting; taking care to show that she did not quite mind him holding her so close to him and the girl-shy Akihiko sprang back as though she was a Shadow herself._

_'Just kidding, sempai... but I'm glad that you are still cautious about Kirijo-sempai's executions.'_

_Minako stated plainly and although Akihiko did not form the association at first, his eyes widen a litle when that implied that Minako really knew more than she let on._

_'Do you believe me a little more, sempai?'_

_As Minako walked over to sit on his bed, she watched as Akihiko looked at her suspiciously, almost as if she was an enemy and Minako felt a little hurt when he flinched when she played with her invoker again._

_'If I wanted to, I could kill you and S.E.E.S any time that I wanted... I don't think anyone of you would like to see what a Mamudoon does? Trust me... that's at least better than seeing Alice in action'_

_Minako shrugged even as Akihiko sat down on a chair in front of her and spoke up._

..

_'I'll... it seems I don't have a choice... why are you telling me this, Arisato?'_

_Minako gave Akihiko a little more credit for getting straight to the point and the Wild Card smiled sweetly, leaning forward while pressing one hand gently on her chest. Her other reaching out to grasp his hand, which she failed to do so as he sprang back again._

_'Tch... you...'_

_'I'll stop kidding with you now, Akihiko-sempai.'_

_Minako took a breath of her own before her eyes hardened and she raised a hand to stop Akihiko from interrupting her._

_ 'I will apologize in advance in I sullied the shadow of Miki that you see over me. But I do not want you to give me the benefit of the doubt because you treat me as a younger sister or junior that you want to under your wing.'_

_Minako's eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal and that made Akihiko's shoulders slump slightly as he nodded in understanding. It never changes, Akihiko initial interest in her was due to her resemblance to his sister and only in the end was he able to come to terms with his loss._

_'I'm sorry Arisato... I will believe you... you know about Miki... and what she meant to me and how I viewed you as. Although I do not know how, that means that you do know things that you should no know... So how, do you know all of this? Can you tell me this truthfully?'_

_Minako wondered if she should say that he knew all of this because of how intimate she got to with him? That was one night to be remembered... Even if he was the that initiated ___it___, she had accepted him so it was technically him after all... but it would be wrong in so many ways. _

..

_But it was a good opportunity for Minako to show her hand in order to gain one ally. Even if it is only one ally, it was worth it. What has she got to lose after all._

_'I've experienced all of this before. In simple terms, Akihiko-sempai, I'm a time-traveller. I've lived through this year before and I know what will happen, what should happen, what could happen and what caused all this.'_

_Minako told him flatly and before he could laugh at her or to tell her that's impossible, she continued on without any mercy._

_'And I know what will happen to Aragaki-sempai. What happened to him before and what his fate will be...in the end.'_

_She was refering to Aragaki Shinjiro, another persona user who was close to her, very close in fact and he was quite fond of the foul mouthed tsundere despite his thorny exterior._

_It was perhaps destined that he was to suffer that fate but she was going to try and resolve the situation from the beginning to prevent it from happening in the first place._

..

_'You know about Shinji?'_

_As expected of Akihiko-sempai, the boy always did have a one-tracked mind and his incredulous look was replaced with one of concern for his best friend._

_'I know what happened 2 years ago, who he killed and what he is doing now and would be doing in the future.'_

_'… It's impossible for you to now. No one knew about that...'_

_'I did say that I'm a time traveller and a Witch after all.'_

_Akihiko was about to protest when Minako told him of the details of the incident, how they, Akihiko, Shinjiro and Mitsuru were stopping a rogue shadow when Shinjiro lost control and killed an innocent bystander who had the potential and was active during the Dark Hour._

_'Her name was Amada, was it not...'_

_Minako could see the blood drain out of his face and she looked satisfied as he slowly took in the news._

_'… Mitsuru never mentioned that you knew so much... was she lying?'_

_'Kirijo-sempai does not know I know this... of course, I know the true story about Tartarus, the shadows and the events that will happen in the course of the year.'_

_His eyes lit up at that but she felt sickened at the same time, knowing that she was the harbinger of despair and she raised one finger to make him stop again._

_'That however will be saved for another time... It will be revealed to all of you eventually after all...'_

_'Why?! If you know the truth you can stop this thing right now, right?'_

_He reached out to grab her hand and although she blushed a little at him being forceful to her, again, Minako did not falter._

..

_'You're not strong enough... none of you are...'_

_It was the truth, if they had difficulty getting through the first block of Tartarus, there was no way they could survive in the other floors._

_'And even if you are fully recovered, all of you do not have the strength to climb Tartarus... not to mention it is impossible at this time to proceed further...'_

_'B-But we can prepare for what will happen! You should tell Mitsuru about this right now!'_

_'It is Kirijo-sempai who is withholding the truth from all of you, and the chairman as well.'_

_Minako's words were delivered coldly, without hesitation and she knew her message when through when Akihiko looked desperate and to be in denial of the situation. Actually she was quite impressed that Akihiko was going through what she was saying by himself instead of dragging her away to be interrogated by Mitsuru._

_'N-No, she couldn't be... Mitsuru wouldn't.'_

_'Technically her reasons from withholding the truth right now is justified and I agree with her reasoning. Thus I shall continue to follow 'fate' in that manner. Just like the threads of fate that are spun by the Fortune Sisters, there are things that I should not and would not change. If you doubt me... you can ask her if you truly wish to.'_

..

_Minako stood up fiercely while Akihiko still looked stunned, shell-shocked at the revelation brought by her._

_'But keep in mind that she would not give you the truth either. Not until she is ready. Not to mention that if you do so, you'll have to deal with the consequences.'_

_Minako was glad that Akihiko did not continue to pester her about what the chairman was hiding and she took advantage of the Akihiko's emotional state by offering him a lifeline._

_'But Akihiko-sempai... although that fate is unchangeable... I do wish to change Aragaki-sempai's fate. He is one of the people that I wish to save from the cruel fate that awaits us.'_

_'Save...? Will something happen to Shinji too? Arisato, you have to-'_

_Minako cut him off by kissing him in the lips and subsequently pushing him to sit down with a push of her finger. Minako hated herself for doing that but really, that was the easiest way to silence her senior._

_Odd how simple that act is to her now, who knew how much time have passed since her first kiss and everything. Minako was bearing the emotional and mental state of someone that was not her apparent age after all._

_'Let's cut a deal, Akihiko-sempai. I'll tell you what will happen to Aragaki-san... and you'll help me do something as well. How about it? Do we have a deal?'_

_Minako knew he will take the bait and she was justified easily when he leapt at the chance to save his best friend without even thinking._

_'That's very reassuring. Thank you for accepting my offer. Shall we discuss about this after class tomorrow... and...'_

_Minako winked while taking her leave, causing Akihiko to look at her. He was clutching his hands nervously, his face flushed pink due to what the two of them had did earlier._

_'I hope that you'll keep what happened a secret between the two of us... . I'm putting my faith in you, Akihiko sempai to keep this a secret. In exchange, would you please make your schedule free on Sunday?'_

..

_With her job done and not even waiting to see his reply, Minako left the room and closed the door behind her before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. She did not know what had given her the tenacity and the mental strength to be so controlled and in-control in front of Akihiko. She thanked her lucky stars that her aura of confidence was strong enough to pressure him to accept the truth, at least for now._

_'… I-I'm so sorry... Akihiko-sempai...'_

_She was a terrible person and she apologized to him. It had came natural for her to manipulate others to try and ensure her survival at all cost. Whatever she did in her past lives, in her previous attempts did not mean that she was entitled or given the right to do anything here after all. But... but..._

_But she had no choice... if she was to beat fate... she believed that the key would come from behind the scenes... The true queen of Tartarus was her after all and after her curb-stomping of the Grim-Reaper by herself, was something that could never be disputed._

* * *

><p><em>..<br>_

_Like what she expected, Junpei treated her in the same way as before. The talk she had with Junpei had mended the rift and had even brought the two of them closer than ever before._

_Minako was laughing at the lame puns he was making but Yukari seemed distant, she did not even call him Stupei even once and the atmosphere was heavy when they entered school. It was not until they entered class did Junpei pull Minako to the side to talk to her briefly._

_'… I think you should talk to Yukari-chi.'_

_'I will. But before that... I wanted to thank you, Junpei. For believing me and not asking how and what I did last night...'_

_'You mean-'_

_Junpei looked shocked and mumbled something about being unusually happy in the morning, not unlike her usual self but a little chirpier. Minako only realized what she had just implied and she turned red as a cherry, hitting him repeatedly on the shoulder._

_'I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! STUPEI!'_

_'Ow ow ow! I'm joking! Joking! But... man, Yukari-chi... you have to talk to her... girl talk you know, heart to heart stuff... We're a team you know, I know I got your back... but we need Yukari to have our back too.'_

_Junpei looked concerned about their friend and Minako smiled in reply. Good old Junpei, despite his perverseness he was still a solid friend to have and she ran a hand through her hair before sighing._

_'Honestly... sometimes I think I could just fall for you, Junpei.'_

_'Eh-heh? Really?'_

_Junpei grinned happily and Minako simply laughed at how quickly he seemed to perk up at that revelation._

_'But you're taken, so too bad.'_

_'Eh? By who?'_

_'You'll know eventually. Love knows no boundaries, Junpei.'_

_Minako remarked before pulling him back to class, ignoring the curious look that Yukari shot the two of them as they returned to their seats._

* * *

><p>..<p>

_It was difficult to corner Yukari after class but she managed to do so by ambushing her at the gates after submitting her application to join the Tennis club. There was no need for her to sit in to observe as she already knew Rio very well, although the girl would need some help in the future, right now she's doing fine._

_'Yukari!'_

_Minako jumped out of the shadows to ambush Yukari, who was done with her archery club practise, Minako literally dragged the girl with her towards the mall, telling her about Chagall coffee and her new addiction to the drink._

_Yukari did not speak to her at all during the way, even if she did struggle a little to get free. Sadly for her, Minako was way stronger than her, or any girl her age should be anyway. In the end, Yukari followed Minako into the coffee without struggling._

..

_'Whew...'_

_Now that was hard getting her here and Minako wiped away the sweat on her forehead as Yukari looked away pointedly in the other direction. Minako knew that she did not trust her after what happened that last night but she did not expect her to be so mean to her._

_'Here, this is what I got from the school vendor; it helps with fatigue, Yukari.'_

_Minako passed her a Yawn-Be-Gone even as she took hers to regain some of her energy. With some gentle coaxing from her, Yukari did take hers while waiting for their coffee to come._

_'What do you want, Arisato?'_

_Yukari spoke out softly and Minako winced. The two of them were as close as sisters at the end of the last world and it was a shock as well as painful to her to hear Yukari calling her by her family name again._

_'I want to say that I'm sorry.'_

_Minako knew that anything less would not suffice and she was rewarded with a small nod from Yukari, some of her frosty attitude towards her disappearing after Minako apologized to her._

_'I was my strength holding back ... I shouldn't have done that... but I had my reasons for doing so.'_

_There was no reason to reveal her full hand to her and Minako went with a similar excuse that she used in the past._

_'I know Junpei was upset at not being chosen for the leader... so I held back to make him feel a little better. But I really screwed that up, didn't I?'_

_'So you put up an act for him? For Stupei?!'_

_Yukari stared at her as though she was an idiot and the intensity of her glare made her blush as she raised her hands up to protest against being viewed like that._

_'I-it's not like that! I-it's not, Y-Yukari!'_

_But her little lie seemed to have worked as Yukari smiled weakly at her, a few minutes after Minako tried to explain that she didn't really do that for Junpei because she liked him and all._

_Minako felt that Yukari had forgiven her a little as she rested her head on the table in exhaustion._

..

_'I didn't mean to lie to you... but I didn't want to show my true strength in case... Junpei got mad at me... you know he can be quite upset at the small things...'_

_Minako flushed while looking to the side when Yukari mentioned that the two of them seemed to be quite close together after all._

_'You seem to have made up with Junpei... so I shouldn't stay mad at you for holding back... Minako, you were really awesome yesterday. I wouldn't have known you were so good with your naginata. Have you been working out after all?'_

_The probing questions had to come after all and if Yukari knew how much Minako knew about her, she would be shocked and the Wild Card stood up straight and spoke seriously to the girl, adapting a more subdued tone as Yukari's eyes widened at her explanation._

_'I am... I have something to achieve, people I wish to protect... and ideals that I wish to uphold. I'm sorry for bothering you with my reasons.'_

_Minako looked to the side, knowing that it mirrored Yukari's reasons for fighting as well. The girl was fighting to know the truth about her father and although it was difficult for her to believe in him, Minako know that the truth would be known to her in the end as well._

..

_'I guess we're more similar then I thought, Minako-chan.'_

_Minako's eyes lit up at hearing the familiar way she called her, Minako looked at Yukari to see that she was stirring her coffee with the same downcast eyes that she had earlier._

_'Do you remember at the hospital when I told you that my father died? I'm sorry for forcing you to listen to me then... so we'll call it even now? I have something that I wish to find out too...'_

_Yukari continued on about how she did not want to compare the two of them at first but now she felt that it was alright to talk to her about her past too._

_'You have your own secrets and I have mine too... so let's help each other out till we find our answer, okay?~'_

_Yukari cheered up slightly at Minako's words but she added with a huff, planting a hands on her hips as she cheered Minako on._

_'Let's form a girl alliance! We don't need Stupei at all with your performance yesterday~'_

_'Ehhh-! But Yukari-chan, Junpei was watching my back too! We need Yukari-chan to cover our back and to heal us...'_

_'Ahaha~ I guess so, but...'_

_Yukari quieted down for a moment as she mused to her softly._

_'I... I don't know why... but it's like I've met you before... but I know I can trust you with anything, Minako-chan~'_

..

_Link Formed! Lovers Social Link: Level 1_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your time and support!<strong>  
><em>


	4. Forming Links

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 4: Forming Links_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_Written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta edit and discussion, this chapter is for you as much as everyone else!**

**Remastered and re-done on: 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>425: Saturday**_

..

'Hey, hey, can we go here too?'

It was the day of the opening of the Bookworms Bookstore and Minako dragged Yukari to visit it after they had their coffee and spent some fun times gossiping about the going ons in school.

Thanks to the heartfelt talk with her as well as the possibility of Yukari retaining some traces of what had happened in the last world, Minako was in a good mood. Yukari agreed as well as she mentioned about getting some new reading materials for school as well.

..

'Welcome, what would you like, we have fresh mackerel~'

It was the same old greeting that made her giggle in amusement while Yukari just froze in confusion.

'Neh, Minako-chan, are we at the wrong place?'

Yukari looked sceptical and it was only until Mitsuko-san dispelled that myth were they able to browse a little, Yukari heading off to look at the books while Minako spoke with Bunkichi-san about the weather and generally helped out a little as she picked up a book on Mythology and the Gods.

'Ah, you're a student of Gekkoukan right? That means you're probably seen the persimmon tree there.'

Minako nodded and produced the leaf out of one of the textbooks as she was using it as a bookmark. It would save the trouble as she described the tree to Bunkichi-san about how it was growing well and the old man smiled in satisfaction.

'Ah, you're a kind lady indeed. And you're a nature lover too to like the tree that much. It must be fate that brought you to meet us.'

The old man beamed happily and Minako felt the same faint link form between the two of them. Having Kohryu in her mind must have helped as the bond seemed a little stronger than usual, but she was sure she was imagining it as Yukari joined the two of them.

..

'Ah, you've picked up a good book there young lady. Are you two studying in the same school? I'm Bunchiki and this is my wife, Mitsuko. Hey, Mitsuko, this young lady had with her a leaf from the persimmon tree!'

The old couple fussed over the leaf while Minako spoke with Yukari about what had happened between the two of them.

'I see, I wonder why they are so attached to the tree.'

Yukari mused out loud and to Minako's horror, Bunkichi overheard her and he spoke out aloud about it.

'Oh, it was a tree that our son planted on graduation day with the students in his first school. I'm just glad it has grown so strong and has such magnificent leaves.'

The old man beamed while his counterpart seemed a little upset as she looking away and Minako tried to stop the awkwardness by telling the two of them their names.

..

'Ah, Minako-chan and Yukari-chan? Such beautiful names... we hope that you'll visit us again. It brightens the shop having two pretty faces like the two of you around. See, all the boys are looking in.'

Bunkichi-san chuckled while taking the two books to the counter and the two of them looked behind them to see some of the younger students scampering away at being spotted by the sharp old man.

'Ah.'

It seemed that Mitsuko-san had recovered from her shock and she looked up at Minako while the latter blinked in surprise.

'Have I... seen you before?'

For a brief moment, Minako felt the link between the two of them grow tremendously and her heart sped up again. Here it was again, another person seemingly ignoring the veil between the different worlds to connect with her.

'No... I didn't, did I?'

Mitsuko-san mumbled more to herself than to anyone else as she shuffled away, leaving Minako disappointed and Yukari looking at the two of them curiously.

'Ah, Minako-chan.'

Just as Yukari and her was heading to pay for the book, Mitsuko-san called out to her from one corner of the shop and she could see that she was smiling as she waved to Minako.

'Come again soon. We'll welcome you any time, even if it is just to have a chat with the two of us.'

Minako could feel the bond she have between the old couple grow stronger again and she just beamed as she nodded to the two of them.

..

_Rank up!: Hierophant Social Link: Level 1(?)_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Who ever knew that links from the past world could help her in the new world! Not to mention how their bond had gotten much stronger due to Yukari's seemingly careless remark.

Perhaps fate and destiny can be challenged after all and Minako felt a little more confident as she left Bookworms with Yukari in tow and it was now Yukari's turn to drag her around the strip mall, having a delicious time at the Sweet Shop and browsing the stores in general.

The two of them even took the time to have some Prodigy Platter to go before resting their legs and waiting for some takoyaki.

'Whew, Tartarus is like a really good workout huh? I didn't think that I'll get even more tired than what I usually do when I'm in my Archery Club. How do you handle being in Tartarus, Minako-chan?'

Yukari asked her even as she was selecting the next sweet that she would eat, Yukari nodded as Minako explained that she could feel safe as she has all of them with her backing her up.

'I know I can trust Yukari and Junpei. I just know that even if we just met. So I can do my best to defeat the shadows that are after you and Junpei.'

'You make it sound so simple, Minako-chan... but I can't use my evoker as well as you do...'

'…'

The two of them spent some minutes in silence before Minako spoke up again.

'It _is_ simple, Yukari. I trust my life to the two of you and I believe that you entrusted your life to me too. So if I give up I'm forfeiting my life along with the two of you. When you think about it this way, there's no way to go but forward.'

'Ahaha~ as expected from Minako-chan~ Kirijo-sempai was right, you're suitable to be our leader. I don't know why but I feel safe when you say that you'll protect me. I wonder why...'

Even as she left Yukari in those thoughts, Minako surprised Yukari and herself as she suddenly spoke out softly again without thinking.

'Because the bonds of people are the true power that powers us.'

She did not know why she stated that, but she knew it was true as she continued.

'I want to know more about you, about Junpei about Akihiko-sempai and Mitsuru-sempai... I think... that I know all of you too...'

It was a white lie but it seemed to have the same effect on Yukari as she smiled back at Minako happily, a sincere and true smile as she reached out to hold Minako's hand.

'I feel the same. I... want to know more about Minako-chan too. It's odd... really.. we're both girls... but-'

'We can be sworn sisters~'

Minako quipped suddenly and the two of them collapsed into giggles and laughter while arguing about who should be the elder sister.

..

'Whew~ It's hot, Minako-chan, don't burn yourself when eating it.'

Yuarki passed the box of takoyaki over to her but despite her warning, Minako almost dropped it. Her distraction was due to how she caught side of Maiko-chan and her parents waiting impatiently behind them too.

It was obvious that the two of them had been arguing and were in a bad mood, which meant that Maiko's energetic stunts were simply grinding their last nerves.

'H-Hey, Minako-chan!'

Yukari gave a cry of surprise at how she walked over to the girl that was tugging at their parent's hands and telling them to hurry up, However Yukari could only watch with a resigned smile as Minako offered the girl some of her takoyaki while the parents looked at her in confusion.

'Wow! Can I really have some, Onee-chan?'

With Maiko jumping in joy, Minako reassured the parents that she couldn't possibly finish this and she would be happier if Maiko took it as she'll be wasting food.

'At least let us pay for it.'

The father looked embarrassed while Maiko's mother just told her to be nice and thank Minako for the food.

'No, it's alright~ It's Maiko-chan right?'

Minako squatted down to meet the child at her level, the girl had her mouth full of takoyaki and in response she pulled out a can of Mad Bull that she conveniently purchased a few days ago for her. It was not going to be cold and all that but it was the thought that counted!

'Hai~~ That's my favourite drink too! Onee-chan, let's be friends!'

The girl seemed very happy in meeting someone who had so much in common with her and Minako made a pinky promise with her.

At the same time, Minako felt the Hanged-Man Soul link be established with her. It was much sooner that she thought was possible and she was really excited at the prospect. Making first contact is important and it seemed like the two of them had hit off very well.

'Onee-chan, sometimes I'll be at the playground at the shrine.'

Maiko whispered to her hurriedly as her parents thanked Minako and said they had to leave right now.

'Mm, we'll meet there soon.'

She waved good bye to Maiko as Yukari joined her after finishing paying for her food and nudging her with a smile.

..

'I didn't think you'll like children too, Minako-chan. You'll love Ken-kun then.'

Yukari smiled happily at her but she gave a scandalized look when Minako stole a takoyaki from her in jest for teasing her.

'H-Hey! I heard that, you said you were too full to eat!'

'It's a snack, it's a snack~ we're sisters so we can share our food right? I'll even let you be the elder sister so you can treat your imouto to food sometimes too~'

'H-Hey! That's not what older sisters are for!'

..

_Link Formed: Hanged-Man Social Link: Level 1!_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Thankfully the two of them reached home before curfew as Mitsuru was the first person that they encountered. The older girl sitting in the lounge as she raised an eyebrow at the two of them, carrying bags filled with candy and food as they stumbled into the dormitory.

'Although I am thankful that you are getting along well with your room mates... your hard work in Tartarus notwithstanding as well, I would prefer if the two of you return to the dormitory earlier before it started getting too late.'

Mitsuru smiled a suffering smile as Minako quickly offered a small offering of sweets to Mitsuru to placate her and to the surprise of the two of them; she took them out of curiosity more than anything else as she sniffed at it.

'Hmm... could this be a candy? Is this a lollipop then?'

'Err... no, it's just taffy.'

'Interesting, I've never eaten something like this before. As with all candy, it should be sweet. I wonder how it tastes like...'

The two girls left Mitsuru sempai to her own devices before hurrying to the kitchen to finish up their prodigy platter while chatting about casual things once again.

It seemed that Junpei and Akihiko-sempai were back before them as they saw a discarded bowl with leftovers of what seemed to be a beef bowl as well as a takeaway order of Ramen.

'We should eat some healthier stuff...'

Minako decided out of the blue while Yukari looked at her in confusion.

'We're burning the fats away the next time we visit Tartarus, okay leader? I think I gained a couple of pounds from all the sweets we had...'

'Don't worry, I'm running solely on sugar after all.'

Minako joked while Yukari stared at her figure, which was as good, if not a little better than hers and she groaned unhappily.

'Whatever you do, Yukari-chan... don't get anything from the Tanaka Shopping Channel that is coming up... their goods are...'

Minako shuddered at the recording she saw of Fuuka with that device and she did not wish to see Yukari fall for the same scam.

'Oh, that's kind of sad, I hoped that it'll be bringing some new things in...'

'It starts soon tomorrow, let's catch it together~'

Yukari smiled and Minako agreed to do just that, even if it made her schedule just a bit tighter.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Where are you going today dressed like that?'

Junpei almost drooled at what Minako was wearing for the night, an outfit that she picked specially for the night club, a revealing little black dress with matching attire. Junpei did recover before frowning and tossing his jacket to her to help cover her up.

'Well, it's not my business to pry... but take care of yourself, Minako.'

Junpei grinned in understanding but he did blush when Minako gave him a peck on the cheek for being so considerate and being a gentleman.

'We'll talk after school on Monday, kay?'

Minako promised Junpei even as she felt the Magician Social Link form within her with him. She was right after all, the dices keep dropping in her favor when she challenged fate.

Minako should have tried this earlier instead of being resigned to it and she said her good byes to Junpei, promising that she'll be back before the curfew... or Junpei should open his window so she could climb in there.

..

_Link Formed: Magician Social Link: Level 1!_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Her destination was obvious, the Tower Link was waiting for her and it wouldn't hurt to scout the area out before she got to know him.

Arriving at the mall, she caught the eye of none other than President Tanaka instead and she admitted that she was startled at how he approached her so soon, telling her the same old lies and preposition before pocketing her money.

Besides her precious items, she was glad that her 'inheritance' from her previous worlds did not disappear as well as President Tanaka seemed amused at how gullible she was or probably she was too attractive for him to pass up that easily.

But he did not let him get away before she snapped a photo of him pocketing the money and she went back to the main issue, getting through the bouncer into the night club.

'…'

Although Minako was dressed to kill, complete with garters and heels and the works, she knew the bouncer wouldn't let her in as she didn't have any ID.

..

'I came here for an interview.'

Minako tried to say but was interrupted by an interesting person indeed behind her.

'I'm sorry, she's here with me, dear sir and I would appreciate that you would let us both in.'

It was Theodore and he dropped a fabulous tip, a 2000 yen note to the bouncer for the two of them and they let the two of them pass without any hesitation.

'Th-Theo.'

Minako gasped in surprise as Theodore held her hand while leading her straight to the bar, ordered some drinks and then secured a private booth for the two of them to rest.

'T-Thank you, I was worried I weren't able to get in. But...'

Minako could not ask why he was here as he seemed troubled and Minako decided to wait for him to speak instead and speak he did, looking up from his drink as he took a small sip of it. This was a place that he really wanted to go but he didn't seem too interested at all.

'Minako-sama.

'H-Hai...'

Minako nervously answered back as she was well aware of the power that Theodore possessed. Being a wildcard like her, he was not bound to any certain Persona and that one 'friendly' match they had had ended up with Minako being knocked out due to a particularly vicious Morning Star strike that had knocked the stuffing out of Pixie and her.

'You promised to take me out on a date.'

..

If she had been drinking them, Minako would have spat out her drink in surprise. Seriously, that was it? He could have given her a call and she would have come flying to come here with him.

'So... you wanted to come to a club... shall we dance then?'

Even as Minako started to smile happily at him, she was brought back to reality when Theodore took off his gloves and reached for her hand and curse her hormones as her face turning red as a cherry when he clasped it with his. His soft hand caressing her and making her all the more conscious of him.

Theodore was never so brave before and Minako could not help but felt her breath was stolen from her as Theodore looked at her silently with those eyes that seemed to bore into one's soul.

..

'You're changing the course of the world, Minako-sama.'

He said so softly, as if in regret and Minako wondered if he had come here in secret, perhaps defying Igor's commands in doing so to tell her this.

'I know... many things are changing... the pieces are falling into my hands quicker than ever before...'

But like everything in the world, there has got to be a catch and Minako waited for Theodore to continue on.

'The future is clouded in mystery. The path that was clear before, which led straight to your last hours is changing... I... no, Master Igor and I cannot see the future any more than you can. The elevator has stopped moving, Minako-sama...'

'The elevator in the Velvet Room was leading up to Nyx? That's what I've always wondered... each day, each moment that I am following this doomed path is one step closer to my grave.'

It was sombre topics for such a lively place and Minako found herself getting tired just thinking about what could or would be.

'Although Master Igor has expressed concern about the situation, he did not indicate that it was something out of the norm or was something dangerous.'

Minako felt her hopes raise again as she took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink as Theodore simply smiled wearily.

'That might symbolize that there is hope for you to break out of the cycle, Minako-sama. However...'

There was always a catch and Minako smiled grimly before holding his hand with hers, clutching it as though the blue-suited man might disappear just like that. She even managed to shrug off the thoughts of how soft Theodore's hands were.

'That meant that whether you succeed or fail. This will be your last journey... Neither Elizabeth nor I would not be able to release you from the seal for another attempt, Minako-sama... although Master Igor did not restrict me from trying to do the same in the worst case... I'm afraid that your newly found path will isolate you from the other fragments that you have been reliving.'

It was her last journey after all and she felt happy and glad that Theodore was the one to break the news to her and she squeezed his hands for comfort.

Minako had nothing against Igor, but he left his messages cryptically and it was difficult to understand him.

'Thank you, Theodore... for telling me all of this. It just gives me more reasons to try harder... to find way to go on.'

The wild card smiled happily and the two of them spent a few minutes just looking at each other before hitting the dance floor together till it was time to go back.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Theodore had insisted in walking her home and as a reward she gave him a peck on the cheek like she did with Junpei that caused the usual stoic attendant to blush red slightly as well.

'Thank you, Theo, I feel safer with you walking with me... it's quite late after all.'

Minako had begun to be a little conscious of her looks as some of the men who were in the Club looked at her in very questionable ways and she was glad for Junpei's jacket to hide her body to some extent.

Theodore for his part was as gentlemanly as you could get and he even expressed relief at seeing her with the jacket, promising to thank the person who had lent her that in the first place.

Of course, Minako was not expecting someone to clear his throat while the two of them were chatting on the front porch of the dorm.

'A-ah, A-Akihiko-sempai!'

It was like she was caught doing something bad and she squeaked out in surprise as he had opened the door to look at the two of them. Theodore however took the matter to his stride and he deftly wore his gloves again while bowing to him in that signature greeting.

'Good evening, you must be one of Minako-sama's friends. My name is Theodore. It is a real honor to meet you.'

Theodore held his hand out and Minako released the breath that she was holding without realizing when Akihiko nodded grimly and shook his hand in return. It seems that no matter what she did Akihiko-sempai could not stand by and watch idly and he continued to look out for her.

Even as looked up, Minako was bemused to see the window on Junpei's room open and the lights still on. She'll have to check on him later.

'Please do not worry; our relationship together is simply platonic. I took the liberty to escort Minako-sama home as I was worried that such an attractive girl like her would invite trouble. I am glad to see that Minako-sama has a loyal friend like you, Master...'

Pausing to catch his name, Minako smiled when Akihiko replied easily as well, happy with Theodore's reply.

'Sanada, Sanada Akihiko. I thought you were one of those guys that did not know what 'No' meant.'

Akihiko chuckled awkwardly while Minako stuck her tongue out at him from behind his back, causing Theodore to smile as well, his eyes twinkling as she addressed Minako out of the blue.

'Minako-sama, I can now understand why you are trying so hard. They are people that you wish to be with forever, is that accurate?'

He smiled knowingly while Akihiko looked at him in confusion but he fell silent when Minako smiled and reached for both of their hands, squeezing them while replying Theodore.

..

'Hai hai~ That's right so both of you, play nice~ Akihiko-sempai, Theodore had helped me in many ways in the past and he's a good friend of mine.'

Minako ignored the hurt expression that flickered over Theodore's face as she introduced Akihiko as well.

'Theodore, this is Akihiko-sempai. He's a senior in our school and a senior in our club too. Don't worry, Theo knows what we're doing and he helps out a lot too.'

Minako winked at Akihiko befire she pushed the boy into the dorm while saying her goodbye to Theodore.

Although it was sad that she was unable to look for Mutatsu, the Tower Social Link, she took it as a sign that she should take things slowly as well as Theodore said his good bye and left, disappearing into the darkness as the two of them went upstairs.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Minako-sama... huh?'

Akihiko surprised her with his mumble and Minako smiled and giggled mischievously as she curtsied to Akihiko, lifting her mini skirt up dangerously over her knee while pouting at him.

'Akihiko-sama~ please forgive Minako for not calling you that.'

It was enough to make the boy flinch and to turn cherry red as Minako giggled wickedly, telling her that she'll be with him in a moment before he could scream back at her for doing that.

Minako ran over to Junpei's room and knocked on the door for a few times before the door opened and Junpei emerged while holding a game console in his hand.

'Heya, Minako, did you score a hot stud?'

Junpei grinned and subsequently winced when Minako slapped him in the shoulder and tossing the jacket to him.

'I met a friend and hey, you're not a hot stud or I'll score with you.'

'Huuh? No thanks, I'll rather not get in trouble with Yukari-chi.'

The boy shivered but his eyes showed that he was happy for her and Minako couldn't help but tell him that she made up with Yukari. He kept his perverseness to a limit with her and she was glad for that. It's tough being the straight man all the time after all.

'Oh? That's great to hear, no more silent treatment huh? Well, it's late so you should get some rest.'

He paused awkwardly as he must have seen Akihiko-sempai hovering about behind her.

'Oh yeah, wanna go to Tartarus tomorrow? I'm ready for some ass kicking so let's get up that damn tower.'

Grinning as he high-fived the girl, who nodded eagerly, Junpei felt glad that the girl was in high spirits, much more than usual as before that talk with her, she had seemed so lifeless at times.

Now with that heavy weight off her shoulders, she seemed even happier and energetic.

'You can count on Junpei to get you out of a mess, Minako~'

'Hai hai~~'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: It's like Theo is so cool. The implied stuff in the last date is disturbing though. I WON'T LOOK AT GLOVES THE SAME AGAIN!<br>**


	5. Mending it All

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 5: Mending It All_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_Written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser dude<em> for the beta edit as ALWAYS. Please do give me your thoughts through feedback.**

**Remastered and re-done on: 02/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Minako smiled as she walked back to join Sanada Akihiko, who was waiting for her patiently in front of his room and they entered his room to exchange a few words.

Akihiko seemed more composed than how he was a day ago and Minako wondered if he had gotten used to her teasing, which would be quite a feat or was simply resigned to the antics that she was pulling around him in general.

'Good evening, Akihiko-sempai.'

Minako greeted him properly as she plopped down on his bed, she knew that they would be talking about the deal that she had arranged, okay, blackmailed him for. After a day of careful consideration, perhaps he had cooled down somewhat and would demand more from her instead?

'Tell me what you know, Arisato... It is not that I do not trust you... but I wish to know what is the information that you are trading with me. I am a man of my words and I would do whatever you ask of me if you are willing to tell me everything.'

Akihiko regretted it immediately as Minako batted her eyes at him following which she laid down in a... suggestive pose before asking him again.

'Anything that I ask for?'

Akihiko blushed again and he snapped at her to stop doing that.

'I know you aren't a loose girl... so stop sullying your image like that.'

Akihiko was embarrassed that he had to say that to in front of her and upset that he would have to say it in first place. He however did not expect to see Minako blush as she looked away while sitting back up.

'As long as all of you believe me and who I really am. I don't care what others think of me. All I wish to protect is this home that I have now.'

Minako seemed sullen and resigned but she bounced back easily as she saw Akihiko's expression softened significantly at her confession.

'Alright, Akihiko-sempai, I'll tell you what will happen to Aragaki-san for free. This won't be part of our deal tomorrow, we are going to meet someone else together with Junpei and Yukari-chan. That's my request for giving you the information that you want.'

Although what would happen Shinjiro was a fact that would be known in the future. Minako wanted to prevent it and she would do anything to change fate.

..

'So what will happen to Shinji then?'

'If the both of us do not do anything, he will die.'

She said so matter-of-factedly and before Akihiko could register what that meant or dismiss it as impossible, Minako pulled out her invoker and played with it again, knowing it's the easiest and most effective way she had to stop him from going crazy on her again.

'T-That's impossible, Shinji won't...'

'Well, to an extent he did choose to do it. His excuse is that it's meant to be... and that it is fate. And it will be his fate, if we don't stop it from happening in the first place.'

'… ugh, that sounds just like him.'

Even as Akihiko scratched his head, the two of them froze as the Dark Hour started and the two of them were alone in the room bathed by the weird green light.

'Aragaki-sempai will die... but I can't tell you why just yet. At least until you go out with me tomorrow... and that you'll introduce me to Aragaki-sempai formally too.'

Minako said so firmly and Akihiko knew that was no bargaining with her and his position was further eroded when Minako clapped both her hands together when she begged him to agree to it.

'Please, Akhiko-sempai, you're all that I can rely on right now! You can save Aragaki-sempai too... I need your help to defeat his fate.'

AKihiko found that he could not refuse her and he agreed to it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>53: Sunday  
><strong>

..

It was the first day of Tanaka's TV Shopping show and despite watching it for the umpteenth time, Minako dragged herself out of bed to prepare breakfast for herself and Yukari.

They had promised to watch the first episode of the shopping show together and it was a stroke of luck that Junpei popped up as well, asking for a share of the pancakes that she had prepared for everyone.

Minako knew it was Akihiko-sempai's favorite and she made sure to prepare more maple syrup. It was sure to entice the older boy to come out of his room instead of training in his room for a change.

Her bait worked and for the first time in this world, most of the official members of S.E.E.S were able to sit down for breakfast together, minus Mitsuru-sempai of course, she had a long night and would not be up till later.

'Mm~ this is great, Minako-chan... but we have to go to Tatarus today, I need to burn off some fat.'

Yukari whined even as Junpei was too busy stuffing her face to rely. Minako herself undid the apron that she was wearing, noticing that Akihiko was torn between staring the pancakes or at her.

'Hai hai~ If that's want you want, Yukari-chan~ let's climb up the rest of Tatarus tonight then.'

Junpei finally finished what he had gobbled and the boy beamed at the two of them as he told them to rely on him again when they visited Tartarus.

'Great, it's a date then.'

Minako winked at Junpei and the boy grinned while helping himself to another serving of pancakes, only for Akihiko-sempai to grab one for himself as well, as though snapping out of a trance.

'If I weren't injured, I would be with all of you. Don't worry, Arisato, you'll still be the leader, you proved that you have the potential and the strength to keep them out of trouble.'

Although the other two froze slightly at his words, they relaxed when Minako whispered that he knew to the two of them. There was more surprises in store as Akihiko commented on the food as well.

'Pancakes are my favourite... I didn't know you knew that.'

All it took was a knowing smile from Minako made the boy wish that he had never said that but he considered himself lucky as the pancakes were really very delicious.

'It's something that even your fanclub doesn't know, sempai~! If you really want to eat them everyday, I could tell them for you?'

Minako teased Akihiko relentlessly and he paled even more before saying that it won't be necessary.

'But thank you, Arisato. For the breakfast.'

'Minako.'

The girl reiterated her stance on how she should be called and her fellow classmates nodded in encouragement.

'Call me Minako, Akihiko-sempai. We'll be working together from now on, so, it'll be nice to call other by our names.'

Akihiko did not object, in fact he seemed to welcome it as it seemed to be something natural to do.

'Then, Minako, you are a great chef. I wouldn't mind seconds.'

'Or thirds~'

'H-Hey! But I did prepare the tea and everything...'

Sulking, Yukari was still in a good mood as the two of them went to the kitchen to fix more food for the hungry boys and themselves. It was difficult to teach Yukari how to cook, she wasn't really the culinary genius after all but she seemed satisfied in just learning from the sidelines anyway this time.

..

It was the first time that Minako remembered going out with Akihiko, Yukari and Junpei together in a normal Sunday afternoon and although her motive was to meet Ken-kun, it was still surprising to her that Yukari and Junpei was happy to introduce them to him.

Amada Ken was an associate of Yukari and Junpei after all and the excuse that she made up was that she wanted to introduce Akihiko to Maiko-chan.

'I want her to know that I have a cool boyfriend too~'

Of course that made Akihiko turn red and the two girls found it out of character for the normally stoic senior. Naturally Junpei whined that he had the worst luck in the world but he grinned later when Minako offered to show Junpei to Maiko-chan instead.

'Stupei being Minako's boy friend?! Talk about the toad lusting after a swan's meat~'

'Huh, what was that supposed to mean?'

'It's a saying, Stupei!'

The conversation was light and energetic as they headed towards the Naganaki Shrine together as a group.

..

'Is this your first time at the Shrine, Minako-chan?'

Yukari asked her as they walked up the steps to the shrine and Minako nodded, looking around to see if anything had changed. Thankfully none of them did and she mentioned she wanted to stop by the Inari for a moment to pray.

'I'm going to pray to get smarter! That way I don't need to study~'

'Haah? Do you even study at all, Junpei, I think you're better off trying the relationship fortune together with the studying fortune.'

'Ow ow, that hurt, Yukari-chi!'

Minako left the two of them to bicker amongst themselves as she sidled up to Akihiko's side. She had seen him smiling at the two juniors after all and she really wanted to gossip about them.

'They do get along well, don't they.'

Minako commented and Akihiko raised an eyebrow at her. He seemed a little left out and Minako knew why. The three of them did not have the same scars and hidden secrets that the first generation of S.E.E.S members had.

'It's alright to join them too, Akihiko-sempai. We won't bite.'

The Wild Card smiled as she pulled him over to them, joining their chat about their plans for today.

'So how did you know Ken-kun?'

Minako pushed the conversation into the direction that she wanted and although Akihiko-sempai did not realize the connection at this early stage, she was determined to get to know Ken-kun sooner rather than later.

'Ah, he's an orphan so he comes here during Sundays, Junpei was the one who met him and became friends with him first. But Ken-kun is really mature for his age unlike Junpei.'

Even as Junpei winced at another jab from Yukari, he was still in good spirits as he explained that Ken-kun looked like he needed company and he became friends with him after a while.

'Junpei is really good at making friends, isn't he?'

Minako backed Junpei on that department and even Yukari had to admit that was true as they stepped into the shrine grounds. In a while they could make out a small kid at the side of the shrine, praying to the holy tree by himself.

..

It was Sunday and there was a lack of worshippers still in the grounds. Most of them were just leaving and the group of teenagers waved at the boy, who seemed startled at the large group of people meeting him this time.

Minako kept an open eye for any signs of a white dog, young child or a sickly young man and was disappointed when she saw neither for now. But she was excited to meet Ken-kun again, the younger boy being a very good emotional support when things got tough for her.

Although disturbing as it was that she could potential end up in a relationship with the younger boy, Minako knew that he was a fine young man, only a little young and she was glad that Ken-kun did not change at all as she bowed to them stiffly, wary of the group of teenagers till he spotted Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko.

'Ken-kun, Ohayo~ here's some pancakes, we made lots so we had some leftover. Its really good.'

Yukari greeted him happily by waving and she handed her a packet of pancakes and only after much persuasion from Junpei, the boy took it with a shy smile.

'This is our friends, Arisato Minako, she just transferred into school and as for our other guest... you should know him too~ Drum roll please~'

Junpei grinned when Minako obliged and tapped her fingers on the bag of food that she brought along to mimic a drum roll.

..

'He's the champion boxer, undefeated in all bouts, Sanada Akihiko-sempai~!'

Junpei pushed the startled senior forward even as Akihiko looked back urgently, seeking for Minako's help when Ken walked closer, almost in awe while looking him.

'Y-You're Sanada-san, the champion boxer! It's really him right, Junpei-san?'

Ken-kun was almost reeling in disbelief and Minako considered that a job well done as she walked towards Ken and offered a hand to him.

'I'm Arisato Minako, but you can call me Minako-chan if you want to.'

'A-Ah hai! It's nice to meet you, I'm Amada. Amada Ken, it is a pleasure to meet you too.'

The boy bowed formally and Minako could see a faint blush form on his cheeks and she smiled happily back, nudging Akihiko to introducing himself as well.

'Ah, right... I'm Sanada, Sanada Akihiko, but I think you already know that... so you're... Amada...'

He seemed distraught, uncomfortable with the situation but that tension was broken when Yukari waved them over to sit at a couple of benches under the shade of the tree.

It was around afternoon, close to lunch when they reached the shrine as they had only set off late in the afternoon. It was a remark from Minako that they would be heading off to meet Maiko when Yukari suggested that they go together and one thing led to another before they all left the dormitory, much later than Minako had hoped for.

But hey, it was just as planned for the girl as they sat down together in the benches to enjoy lunch.

..

Yukari had helped her with the preparation for lunch and it was Junpei and Akihiko who was responsible for carrying the food and the drinks for a small picnic. It had been an impromptu thing and Minako realized that it would be a good idea to prepare much more food in the event that they really get to meet Maiko too.

Yukari seemed happy to do just that even though socializing shouldn't really be her thing. Thus Minako was struck by how different the current world was as compared to the usual sequence of events. Yukari was more open and friendly with her and everyone despite Minako not finishing her Social Link yet. Could Yukari remember some events from the previous times as well?

It was a similar situation to Junpei as the boy had mellowed down and matured considerably. He was focusing more on the things around him than being focused on himself in general but still retaining the title of the class clown.

This Junpei was unlike the rash headed and stubborn boy that she was familiar with at the start and Minako really felt happy being with all of them, it was really just like how the later parts of the year would be like.

'It's really odd.'

Yukari was the one who broke the silence as they were unwrapping the food. She did laugh briefly as Ken-kun showed to Junpei and Akihiko how to set the table instead of it being the opposite.

'I... I think I really know you from before, Minako-chan.'

It was the same topic that Yukari had raised before and Minako tilted her head to show that she should continue.

'I've been having some bad dreams lately... dreams of people dying... of losing things... and of losing someone very close to me. It's a very vivid dream...'

'…'

It was a while before Yukari spoke again as she seemed embarrassed at saying that but Minako was not one to say that they were just merely dreams.

'Dreams mean something, Yukari-chan. Scientifically it could be your mind reliving the events of the day.'

Minako quoted from a book and Yukari smiled, seeming a little happier as she nodded her head.

'I know, I know... but it's just this feeling that I have... that I know you... that you're a very important person to me.'

Yukari blushed and when Junpei mentioned that he had the same weird dreams as well, Minako paid closer attention to what he was saying.

..

'Oh, I have the same odd dreams too... I dreamt that someone that I loved very much died... and all I thought about was revenge. It's like some sort of action movie that I watched before.'

Minako did took note of how Ken-kun flinched at Junpei's words and Akihiko seemed strangely silent, rubbing his chin as he listened, Minako wondered if they too were getting glimpses of the past worlds as well.

'But hey, I know I can always trust Minako, that's what I really feel, you're our fearless leader after all!'

The two of them felt easier when Minako blushed and was seemingly unable to react, truth was that she felt that she felt the social links becoming stronger with the two of them despite being with them for just a few days.

It was unprecedented and Minako could feel tears forming in her eyes and Junpei gave a yelp at seeing that. Yukari was more practical as she just hugged Minako tightly, embracing the girl and telling her that it's alright.

'We said that we can be like sisters, and that I'll be your older sister right? Rely on your older sister more too~'

It was totally unlike how Yukari was like before, the barrier between them was gone like that and Minako felt much better after crying. It was really a load off her shoulders as she now knew that her two closest friends could probably go to hell and back for her.

'Hey hey, rely on me too, I'm here for ya, Minako... geez, it's getting kinda sappy don't you think, even Ken-kun's about to cry.'

'W-Way to spoil the mood, Stupei!'

But everyone still laughed nonetheless, with Minako laughing the most as she saw Akihiko sempai smiling back at her too in the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'It's really good! Honestly, I didn't expect it to be so good!'

Junpei earned a slap from an irritated Yukari, but the boy grinned nonetheless as they dug into lunch, packed bentos for everyone while having tea as refreshments.

'Comment any more about the food and you won't get seconds.'

Minako teased and Junpei shut up immediately, to the amusement of everyone, even Ken seemed to relax in the friendly atmosphere, beginning to talk and socialize a little too while they were eating.

'Ano, do you want any drinks... I want to get some... other drinks.'

Ken spoke up suddenly as he put down the food momentarily and Minako realized that she should have packed milk as the boy excused himself to get himself some and a Cielo Mist for Junpei.

'Ken-kun's really mature and reliable right, Minako-chan, unlike someone...'

Junpei merely rolled his eyes as he showed off his muscles, or lack of any. It was still surprising to Minako that Junpei could tolerate so much abuse from Yukari without getting too upset.

'Well, does he have this?! Or this?!'

Junpei was distraught when Akihiko interjected his flexing, squeezing his arm muscles and commenting that they seemed a little flabby to him.

'S-Sempai!'

It was unheard of Akihiko cracking a joke with them and the girls seized on the opportunity to talk to Akihiko too, with Junpei joining in as Akihiko seemed to be more sociable than normal.

'But man, to have Akihiko-sempai with us this Sunday, your fanclub would be so jealous if we had a photo of this. How did you get him to come anyway, Minako.'

Junpei grinned when Minako produced a camera from her bag and he gave a thumbs up while Akihiko coughed awkwardly at the question.

'Minako said that she wanted me to meet someone... but I didn't expect it to be Amada...'

Akihiko's eyes turned downcast for a moment but he recovered surprisingly quickly as Ken returned to the group and continued to eat lunch, Akihiko urging him to eat up and to have seconds as well as he was a growing boy.

'Does Akihiko-sempai like children? Then you'll love Maiko-chan~'

Minako teased while Akihiko scratched his head as well.

'I don't particularly like children, but I don't think Amada is a child. He's much more stronger than you think he is.'

It was the ultimate compliment to Ken and the boy blushed deeply as he muttered a thank you even as Yukari looked at Junpei in triumph.

..

Minako did not know why or how Akihiko got the confidence to say that out loud but it was a good thing nonetheless as it means that the rifts were beginning to heal between the two.

'I prepared lots, so eat up everyone~'

* * *

><p>..<p>

After a good lunch, where they saved some leftovers for tea later on, they decided to play frisbee at one isolated corner of the shrine. The shrine grounds were huge and there were others who did the same here despite it being on supposedly holy ground.

Minako joined them in the game after deciding that Maiko probably wouldn't be showing up, and they exhausted themselves in the game.

It turned out that the workout they had in Tatarus did help them a lot in this case. Akihiko, probably due to his injuries was adamant to work out a little but unfortunately his throws zipped about everywhere but where he wanted to due to his anxiety.

'A-Akihiko-sempai! Who are you throwing it to anyway!'

Junpei groaned as once again he was the one to fetch to have to frisbee after it went rogue, zipping up too high for Ken to grab and it disappeared into the distance.

'I'm sorry, I'll get it, Iori.'

Akihiko waved in apology even as he ran towards the shrine. However, Minako froze when she saw a white dog run back to them, the frisbee in his mouth.

'Oh, that's...'

It was Koromaru and Minako blinked in surprise when the dog made a beeline for her, avoiding Junpei and Akihiko in the process before sitting in front of her, dropping the frisbee to the floor and wagging it's tail at her.

It was almost as if he recognized her and the dog made no attempts to move as Minako knelt down to pet and hug the dog for bringing the frisbee back.

Could it be that the Strength Social Link and the Master of Cerberus, Koromaru recognized her somehow and she fought back the tears while praising the white dog.

..

'Isn't that Koromaru, the dog belonging to the Priest of the temple?'

Yukari asked in curiosity as everyone gathered around the white dog, petting it and praising it in general. Although Minako knew that Koromaru was friendly enough in general, it never created a very strong bond to anyone in general. That was due to it's strong ties with its previous owner as well and in the end, with her as well.

The Shiba Inu was very protective of her and in many occasions, saved her from many a Mudo spell or was the one who got injured when a rogue shadow got too close to them.

Minako really adored the white dog and it seems that he recognized her in some way... she was really right in the middle in a string of good luck and she nuzzled against the white dog to show her affection for him.

'Good dog, Koromaru, wanna play frisbee with us?'

Junpei retrieved the frisbee and showed it to Koromaru before the dog barked once in reply. He seemed to agree and the group spent quite some time playing with it, only stopping to get some rest when the sunlight got too hot.

..

Of course, Akihiko was not bothered by the heat and he began to practise his boxing after removing the sweater that he was wearing in the hot sun to jab at the bamboo that were growing around the edges of the shrine by himself.

Yukari and Minako blush at seeing his lean, mean and well built body as they knew that if any of Akihiko's fan girls were to know that they've seen him in this state, they would probably kill them in a fit of jealousy.

For Akihiko himself, he did not seem to mind or to realize what he was doing as he practised by himself despite the wounded shoulder. Minako could tell that he was more focused on his technique then the strength of his blows for now.

To the side, Junpei and Ken were feeding Koromaru scraps before the younger boy looked at Akihiko, almost in awe at his form and Yukari whispered to her while they rested in the shade.

..

'Ken-kun really looks up Akihiko-sempai huh, well I understand that he is a good role model and is very handsome...'

Yukari seemed to be a little torn as she continued.

'But I think sometimes sempai is lost in his own world... I think, Junpei could be better in that aspect... at least he's... him. Do you understand what I mean, Minako?'

Minako agreed even as she filed away her observation to herself, Minako told Yukari that she thinks that at least Kenhas two good role models with him now.

'I guess so, Ken-kun is a very good boy... he's an orphan so things can be a little difficult for him. I'm glad you like him too, Minako-chan.'

Yukari smiled and Minako realized that it was the fact that he was an orphan that made Yukari and Junpei connect with the boy and she pointed out that Ken probably hated being babyied by others.

'I wouldn't like that too if you took pity on me just because I lost my parents. I'm all fine by myself...'

Minako protested softly but Yukari pouted at that.

'Ehh~ And Big sister Yukari wanted to pamper you a little too~'

The girl giggled but then turned serious as she nodded her head while Minako protested briefly before continuing.

'Point taken... I wouldn't want others to say I'm weak because I do not have a father...He's living in my heart after all.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your time in reading thus far.<br>**


	6. Peering Through The Veils

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 6: Peering Through the Veils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you to Kaiser dude for his beta edit as always! Please do tell me whether you think they are OOC.<br>**

**Remastered and redone on: 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

It was altogether a very enjoyable day as the group packed up as the light was starting to fade. Koromaru was at her feet, his stomach full and contented as Minako petted him lazily as well.

They were all beat as they had gotten into a game of baseball and to no one's surprise, Junpei was a great batter, hitting several balls that managed to land on top of the Shrine's roof.

Despite Koromaru's barks and whines every time it happened, the Shiba inu was happy enough to fetch any of the balls that went a bit further than usual, handing it back to Minako happily.

Naturally Akihiko would be the pitcher, Minako, Yukari and Ken being the catchers as the two older boys engaged in a friendly but competitive match to see who was better.

It ended up with Junpei as the winner, his eyes seemingly able to zero in on Akihiko's pitch as the champion boxer favored his weaker left arm and only exerted his injured arm when the score was lopsided against him.

10 Pitches and Junpei had struck 8 of them, 4 of them going on top of the roof and the rest mostly caught by Koromaru.

The boy's competition did get so intense that the girls decided to play catch with Ken instead, happily throwing the ball to each other while watching the other two boys from the side-lines.

..

In the end, all of them were a little winded after their games and they took a nap under the warm sun with Koromaru standing on guard. Minako had woken up a earlier to see Ken staring at the boxing gloves that Akihiko had placed beside him as he too caught a few winks of sleep. Ken jumped a little when Minako called his name and he sheepishly turned back to look at her.

'Ken-kun.'

'Ah, yes, Minako-san.'

Ken blinked in confusion as he had called her so informally and without warning too but Minako did not seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to welcome it as she said that it was alright to call her that.

'It's alright if I call you Ken-kun right?'

'Hai, I think it's better that way too, Minako-san.'

Ken seemed to quieten down as he blushed at having been seen looking eagerly at the boxing gloves like that and Minako took the chance to get closer to him while the others were resting. Koromaru would be a good boy and would continue watching over them after all.

'Do you like boxing, Ken-kun? You seem to idolize Akihiko-sempai very much.'

Ken shook his head in negative even as Minako smiled at him.

'No I don't like boxing. But I think Sanada-san is awesome... he's never lost a fight and he's very strong. He is my idol.'

Minako knew why Ken said that as to him, growing up was everything... getting revenge was everything and to do that, he has to be strong. He simply did not know that he was destroying his childhood in his obsession to grow up and all that for the wrong reasons too.

But that was something that she'll help him realize, with Shinjiro-sempai's help if she could get him to join her.

Minako will have to pace herself as this was a delicate operation, something that she could not mess up if she wanted to succeed.

..

'You want to be strong then too, Ken-kun?'  
>Ken-kun looked at Minako in surprise as she squatted down beside him. Although it should be surprising that she knew that, Ken did not mention that and he simply nodded eagerly back to her.<p>

'Yes I do, Minako-san. I want to be strong... as I have things to do.'

Ken smiled back at Minako tentatively, expecting her to laugh at him and to his surprise she did not. Or did he already knew that Minako could be someone that he could trust?

'It's a good ambition to become strong. Junpei is strong too, why don't you want to be like him?'

Minako smiled at the dozing boy, snoring while mumbling about ramen, she giggled softly even as Ken-kun shook his head in negative.

'Junpei-san is a very nice... but I want to be stronger, much stronger... like Sanada-san.'

'So does Ken-kun want to take up boxing?'

There had always been a question for her, why and how did Ken become sort of efficient with a spear. His techniques and methodology of using a spear were unorthodox, similar to how Junpei was swinging his weapon like a bat.

'No... I'm too short and too light to box... I can't do anything at all after all.'

Ken kicked the grass in frustration and he blinked when Minako nodded, straightened her back and offered to coach him.

'C-Coach me? What do you want to teach me, Minako-san?'

Ken seemed surprised and Minako would think that it was an incredulous idea if not for the fact that she was well versed in the naginata after all. It was something that she was horrible at in the beginning but like how her friends had noticed, the naginata was a part of her now, not just an extension.

'I'm an expert in the naginata after all. You can ask Junpei or Yukari-chan if you don't believe me. I can teach you some basics of using a mid-ranged weapon if you like.'

Ken seemed skeptical but he did follow Minako as she led him to a clearing before grabbing a fallen bamboo stick to elaborate. There was no way for her to bring her naginata to the shrine without being stopped by police but as long as it is a long and straight staff, it was good enough for her to use it as a weapon.

..

'Here, let me show you then, Ken-kun~ Don't you dare think that girls are weak just because they are girls. All of us have a senior, Kirijo-sempai who even makes Akihiko-sempai scared.'

Minako would still shudderd at the thought of Mitsuru's executions, she was one of the few persona users to be able to use her Persona's ability so transparently outside of Tartarus. Besides herself of course but what was more frightening was how Mitsuru had mustered how to do that long before she did in both a conscious and unconscious way without using her evoker.

Minako showed him the long piece of bamboo before taking a deep breath and holding it in her usual stance. She started by swinging it in a circular motion, in arcs, powerful ones that made a swooshing sound. As she spun it repeatedly around, she showed Ken what it was like to be in a defensive position.

'Being light and short doesn't mean one is weak so it doesn't mean that I'm weak if I'm a girl... in fact, being light works out to an advantage as one can avoid, jump higher and side step others much easily. Akihiko-sempai needs to get up close to hit his enemies, but as I have a mid-ranged weapon, I can hit things that are further and this makes it easier for me to attack first.'

Minako explained to Ken the basics of her weapon style. Focusing and elaborating that being light and having a good reach can just be just as good as being strong or bigger.

'Of course, there is nothing wrong with being big or strong. But I'm just saying that I can probably win Akihiko-sempai in a friendly spar... even if he might not get serious till I knock him down a few times.'

Minako added that last line as an after thought, to not break Ken's image of him. Minako continued to elaborate her strength and discipline as she spun her weapon, using her waist as the fulcrum to add more strength and stability into a strike to knock a couple of nearby bamboos shoots down single-handedly. This immediately causing Ken to open his eyes wide in shock.

'You see, it's all about practise as well as control... I can teach you this if you want.'

Although Minako did not think that her expertise in the naginata would necessary help his purposes, giving Ken some advantages to get to know him better was still quite a good deal.

With any luck, Ken would still continue to use the spear and with her extra coaching, he might be a much better fighter than he was than in the other worlds.

..

'Hai! Please, Minako-san, teach me!'

Ken clapped his hands together in a begging fashion and Minako spent around an hour teaching him the basics of a mid-ranged weapon while their friends dozed.

'It's all about practise and control. Once you get the basics and are familiar with the range of your chosen practise item, I'll teach you more.'

Minako did not mention that it was odd how or why she was able and willing to teach a young child like Ken the basics of weapon fighting. But then again if Ken was not complaining, who was she to argue really?

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Bye bye, Ken-kun! See you next week!'

Having exchanged mail addresses with the younger boy, who said that he will be heading off first, Minako and the others watched him leave with Koromaru by their sides. The Shiba Inu apparently still begging for scraps and Yukari complied, giving him a sausage while Junpei complained that he was always passed greens by Yukari instead.

'That's too bad, Koromaru is much better than Junpei, neh~~'

Yukari petted the Shiba Inu and the dog made Junpei feel a little complicated as it barked almost as if in rely, wagging it's tail as if understanding what Junpei meant.

'Maaan, outdone by a dog.'

Junpei mimicked crying and he rested his head on Minako's shoulder while she petted him on the head reassuringly.

'Don't worry Junpei, I'm sure you'll be able to do just as well as Koro-chan eventually.'

'N-No way, you too, Minako?!'

The group laughed at his response before deciding to head back to the dormitory as well.

'How about we get some food to cook for dinner? I'll help out this time.'

Akihiko was in a good mood and it seemed like he had forgotten about the promise that she made with him, not that it mattered. The first contact was made with Ken and this was achieved more easily than she could have imagined. But Minako had the nagging suspicion that the reason he was in a good mode was how he was able to work out a little.

'Then I'll help out too, in the food tasting!'

'Bah, Stupei can help out with his wallet, right Minako-chan~'

'Mm mm~ if he likes steak I'll cook it for him.'

'Really? Really? Oh man, then I'm so sold!'

Junpei cheered while the girls laughed again, he was really the mood generator and not for the first time, Minako was a little regretful that such a great guy can be attached to Chidori.

'I've got this covered. It'll be your sempai's treat this time.'

Akihiko interjected and that made the two girls seemed surprised as he seemed to be reminiscing about something as well.

..

'After eating some home-cooked food. It has been ages... I wanted to try and eat something healthier too... damn that Shinji.'

For all she knew, Akihiko-sempai was mixing the memories of the past world with the current one as there was the slight possibility that Aragaki-san never cooked for S.E.E.S at all and that secret would die along with him.

But whatever the case, it was cause for celebration and Minako promised that she'll do her best this time to cook their favorite food.

'I'll help too!~ As long as Minako-chan cook my favorite dishes too~'

Yukari teased as Minako pouted about why she was the head chef in the dormitory.

'As you learnt from Shinjiro-sempai, that's why~'

Junpei mentioned casually and the entire group froze in confusion. For Junpei and Yukari, the two of them had confused expressions as they did not know who Aragaki Shinjiro was at the point of time. For Akihiko it was a mixture of confusion as he was certain that they did not know Shinjiro or his hobby in the first place.

For Minako though, she was shocked that he could mention it so easily that she had to force herself to calm herself down before laughing nervously. She noticed that Akihiko was narrowing his eyes at him accusation but she had nothing to do with this at all!

'S-Shinjiro-sempai, who is that, Junpei?'

'Ah... I... It just came out, I didn't...'

Junpei looked awkward as he scratched his head in confusion. Yukari was the same, seemingly musing about the situation while Akihiko was frowning to himself till Koromaru let out a bark as they reached the end of the stairs to the shrine.

'Ah, is Koro-chan going back?'

Minako knelt down and petted his head, seeing him off as the group watched him run back to the shrine.

..

'He's a great dog, isn't he?'

'Mm~~'

The awkward situation was gone as the conversation was shifted to Koromaru and dinner as they headed for Paulania mall to get some ingredients. Minako even took the opportunity to ask whether it would be great if they could adopt him in the dormitory.

'Mm~ I wouldn't mind, I think it'll be a great idea. I'll walk him every day if you want to.'

Junpei agreed and Yukari gushed about how it would be nice if he could come with them to Tartarus as well.

'At least he'll prove that he is really better than Junpei once and for all!'

'Yukari-chi! And anyway, don't be ridiculous, it's not like dogs can have Personas!'

'Stranger things have happened, you know.'

Minako interrupted and the group nodded at her statement, yes, stranger things have happened. A dog with a Persona does not seem remotely impossible but to Minako, it was a proven fact that it was indeed possible.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'What is this? Did all of you went out together?'

Mitsuru was torn between amusement surprise at seeing the gang return with bags of groceries. However she too seemed interested in knowing that they were going to cook dinner in the dormitory.

'That would be a delightful change indeed, if you do not mind I hope that I can offer my assistance as well.'

Mitsuru offered her help and the girls were of course delighted to have her helping...

Only they did not realize how pampered the heiress was as she could not even peel the potatoes properly without their help.

It was only when Akihiko helped her with it, slowly teaching her how to use it was she able to peel the potatoes with his careful supervision while the other two girls watched with veiled amusement at what was happening.

..

'Neh neh, did you notice how Akihiko-sempai seemed to treat Kirijo-sempai in a different way?'

Yukari gossiped in a corner of the kitchen with Minako while cutting the vegetables. The wild card herself was mixing the sweet-and-sour sauce but she nodded despite being distracted by what she was doing.

'Well, they are our seniors and they lived here before us, Yukari... they are really close together after all.'

'Mm~ I guess so, but Kirijo-sempai having some time to help was really surprising...'

Come to think of it, that was true and Minako realized that it was certainly unusual for Mitsuru to take time off her paperwork to interact with them.

Mitsuru did seem amiable enough to even share some jokes with them once in a while, a total contrast with the image of an Ice Queen in previous worlds and Minako was glad to have her thawing slightly as she refocused her attention in the creation of the sauce.

'Sempai, could you help us in a taste test!'

Minako passed the two older individuals a small sample of the sauce, the girls ignored Junpei's cry of: 'Me, Me, I wanna try' as he could not even set the table by himself.

..

Without Fuuka's 'help' in the kitchen, Minako managed to fix everyone's favorite, Sweet and Sour Pork, Butter Prawns, grilled beef steaks, crispy stir fried vegetables as well as some sushi that Yukari had hand rolled for everyone. Even if Yukari was bad with the actual cooking, she was at least passable with the preparation process unlike Mitsuru.

Mitsuru had only been able to wash the vegetables, rice and other assorted tasks, leaving the main bulk to the two girls and thanks to her knowledge and past experience, Minako was able to help instruct Yukari to get the dishes done right as they cooked. It would be great if Yukari could start getting better at cooking too!

Mitsuru had seemed satisfied with the experience, even if she was disappointed at her own performance. She even mentioned that it would be nice to try that again some time.

..

'Ittadakimasu!'

It was an enjoyable meal, and it was made more memorable when Junpei revealed that he had taken pictures of them at the shrine without them knowing.

Although Yukari scrambled to delete some photos in his phone, most of them came out intact and they spent some time taking pictures of the food, with each other as well as looking through them before they dug in. All of them agreed that it was a great dinner and they should do it again more often.

'Thank you, Arisato, Takeba for taking the initiative to prepare this dinner. A toast, for the two of you.'

Mitsuru raised a glass and all of them followed suit, clinking glasses while chatting about normal things, things that was not related to Tartarus or anything like that.

This warm and fuzzy feeling that Minako felt when together with the group was surely the same with everyone else and not for the first time, she felt glad that she had decided to challenge fate again.

They were closer than they were last time in this point of time and she was happy that it was the case.

* * *

><p>..<p>

After leaving the boys to the dishes, mostly Junpei though as he had not helped out at all, Minako and Yukari chilled in the lounge with Mitsuru when the two of them mentioned that they wanted to visit Tartarus today.

'That would be a good idea. We should explore it as much as we can before the Next full moon.'

It was only a momentarily slip on Mitsuru's part and Minako tried to not look too interested as Yukari asked Mitsuru why before the Full Moon.

'Ah ah well, it just slipped out by accident. ... But I do suppose that since the last attack took place under the Full Moon, it could be a trend. However, try not to let it affect you, Takeba, Arisato. For now we simply need to be constantly vigilant for any abnormalities.'

It was another slip of the tongue and Minako wondered if it was like what Theodore had mentioned before. Will things really change so much if she messed around with the world's destiny? Will she be able to defeat fate, or simply force Fate's hand to push an even harsher destiny on her? Either way, she would fight... fight for the people she loved.

..

'Speaking of which, I have to congratulate you on your successful exploration the last time. Although I lost contact with all of you in the middle of the exploration, I'm glad that Arisato was able to pull all of you out of it unscathed.'

Mitsuru commented and Minako gave a sigh of relief even as Yukari nodded and squeezed her hand too, knowing that Mitsuru would certainly question her about her skill. But apparently that was not the case and she was off the hook for now.

The conversation was forgotten as the boys joined them, exhausted from their washing of the dishes.

'Who's up for some Poker?'

Junpei pulled out a deck of cards and the Wild Card seemed surprised when everyone seemed game enough... although that changed when Junpei's eyes gleamed as all of them picked up their cards.

It had taken a while as Akihiko had to explain to Mitsuru how the game worked and after she finally got it, Junpei dropped the bombshell on all of them.

'The S.E.E.S house rules state that it should be strip poker!'

'W-Wait a minute, I never said that... wait, who made up that stupid rule in the first place!'

As usual Yukari was the first to react while Minako was shaking her head as though she had a headache. Akihiko was busy looking away and Mitsuru was asking what did that mean anyway.

..

But they indulged in it anyway despite Yukari's objection and in the end, everyone left satisfied. The things that was left on the table were a choker, a pair of red-earphones, a pair of collar cuffs, a familiar red jacket and most of Junpei's clothing.

'You're all monsters!'

Junpei screamed while retreating to his room in only his boxers. Mitsuru was the winner in that particular game, scoring the highest points while Junpei... well, let's not mention him for now.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Junpei was sneezing when they reached Tartarus but he shrugged off the help offered by Minako as they prepared to head up with the teleporter's help.

Mitsuru was a little concerned about their health but since the three of them insisted in going, she relented after Junpei mentioned that Akihiko sempai could help Mitsuru out by teaching her more card games.

Although Mitsuru stated that she should focus on scouting for them, Minako promised to contact them if they met any shadows that they have not seen before.

She had been up and down this tower countless of times, Minako remembered every single of their weaknesses and Pixie itself was strong enough to bulldoze her way through the first, second and third block easily due to her possessing all the elemental attacks.

'I-If you say so...'

Mitsuru simply looked at the pack of cards like a young child looking at a puppy in the window, Minako smiled and pushed Akihiko towards her even as Yukari gave her a thumbs up as Junpei caught the hint and waved goodbye to them.

'Do you think something will happen between them after all, Minako-chan?'

'It's Junpei's idea isn't it?'

Junpei nodded wisely and Minako was inclined to agree with what he and Yukari thought.

'Mm mm, I think the two of them are very compatible with each other.'

Although it was a pity, Minako knew that there were unresolved sexual tension between the two of them and perhaps they were a match made in heaven by a fickle god who gave her an equal opportunity to challenge Kirijo in making Akihiko her love interest.

But Minako figured that perhaps Akihiko would be the person that could pull Mitsuru forward in her darkest hours. Although she will try her best to save Mitsuru's father, there are things that might be fated... and it would be nice for her to have someone to confide to.

'Let's go, Junpei, Yukari... I'll be counting on the two of you.'

Minako smiled as they reached the last floor they visited before the three of them charged forward into Tartarus, ready to level any shadow they met.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_They charged up a solid 10 floors that day and it was still dazzling to watch Minako fight the shadows. There are times that her team mates, Yukari and Junpei wondered if they were there just as decorations as she seemed to be untouchable. Why were they there if she can single handedly destroy everything in her path?_

_But the two of them regretted that path of thought almost immediately as it had came as after every Shadow slain, she would look back at the two of them to check if they were alright._

_No, she was fighting to protect them. That was why she could grow to be so strong and to be so confident, because she knew that they would there behind her, backing her up while she defended them._

_Once the two of them remembered that, they fought as a well oiled machine, clearing mobs and mobs of Shadows that seemed happy to flee from just the sight of them._

_First Yukari would fire of her arrows to hit those that are trying to flee before the group could catch up. Minako being faster would get in the fray first, getting the shadow's attention before jumping back to allow Junpei's Persona to literally cleave through the entire group of shadows like it was nothing in a singlego._

_It was tiring, but they helped each other up each stair and each floor all the way even while they were looking out for each other._

_'IO! HERMES! PIXIE!'_

_Calling their Persona's became second nature to them or perhaps an extension of themselves as they relied on their Persona's for backup if the enemy got too difficult._

..

_The guardians were a tougher nut to crack but with the combination of their three Personas and a lucky shot from Junpei, they piled on top of it to finish it off, causing Minako to ask Yukari as they headed to the next level._

_'Why would Yukari-chan join us when we are on an All-Out attack? Yukari-chan uses a bow, right?'_

_'Ah...'_

_Yukari seemed embarrassed and the girl was lost for words for a moment before saying that she needed to have a better aim at them since everyone was so close._

_'And.. I want to kick them too...'_

_Yukari admitted softly and she was glad that neither of them heard her as they were rushing towards the next floor, completely forgetting to tell Mitsuru about their situation as it had been quite a while since she last spoke to them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for reading up till this point!<br>**


	7. School & Sports

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7: School and Sports_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: T<em>hank you _Kaiser dude_ for the beta-edit as always. Oh, I've not decided on the pairing.  
><strong>

**Remastered and re-done on: 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

..

'Hey, do you think Mitsuru-sempai is really playing cards with Akihiko-sempai?'

As the three of them reached the next floor, which was suspiciously free of Shadows, Junpei rested for a moment as he took a breather beside the teleporter.

'That's right.. it has been a while since we heard from them.'

Yukari nodded in agreement, she had not missed the lack of communication from Mitsuru and the two of them sighed as Minako started, apparently she was the only one who did not notice the lack of commands from Mitsuru sempai.

'Sorry, I guess I was too focused huh...'

Minako took a small break as well even as the other two asked her how did she get so strong by herself before she joined S.E.E.S.

'Endless practise and faith~'

Minako smiled as they laughed but it was the truth too. Minako could never get as strong as she did without the time she spent in Tartarus and the faith she had that the next time would be her liberation.

'But... I think it's my feelings for those who I find precious that makes me strong. They say that mother bears will even fight off bigger male bears for their babies so I'm kind of like that. I get stronger if I have someone with me... and I get super strong if any one of you are injured.'

Minako joked but at the same time emphasized that she found all of them precious.

'I... think we were fated to be friends... across many worlds, many generations... that we are destined to meet. That's what I really feel.'

It was the truth after all but Minako did not refuse the smile from Yukari and Junpei that indicated that they did not mind being called that as well.

With that thought in mind, the last guardian, the Rampage Drive was a piece of cake after Minako snapped at seeing Junpei injured by the shadow as it shrugged off his Agi spell and sent him flying after crashing into him.

'MAZIODYNE!'

Minako ordered darkly while pulling her invoker to summon Pixie, the little spirit seeming very cheerful as Yukari and Junpei's hair stood up when a huge bolt of lightning obliterated the Shadow in a single but powerful strike. At least it wasn't Thunder Reign!

..

'…'

Minako panted in exhaustion, casting that spell suddenly having taken a bigger toll on her than expected. The wild card turned back to see the other two team mates looking at her apprehensively, almost afraid of her and her mood went on a free fall again.

At least temporarily as Yukari jumped up to hug her, checking her for any signs of injury.

'Oh my god, oh my god, did you hurt yourself in anyway?! That was a big spell that you used, are you alright? Stupid Junpei, why did you have to rush in like that!'

But Junpei was fussing over her too, whistling at the Maziodyne that had killed that shadow as he defended himself.

'Hey hey! It was looking at Minako funny so I wanted to kick its butt! Uh... yeah, I messed up sorry... Hope you're fine... don't worry, I'll carry you to the teleporter if I have to, Minako...'

Junpei apologized to the two of them and he was relieved tosee Minako was fine and the three of them reached the barrier after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I wonder what this is.'

Yukari seemed curious and she tried to look at the document that Minako was holding in her hands. However she was getting a little tired too. Even if it was good practise and it burned off excess calories, Yukari found herself a little frustrated at her lack of strength. Where else could she practise on moving targets anyway?

'We'll get it analysed later... I'm worried about Mitsuru-sempai.'

Minako frowned as she tried to contact Mitsuru on the 1st floor inher mind, perhaps something had happened to the two of them?

There should have been no rampaging or rouge shadows today but perhaps the changing lines offate had changed something... and they could be in danger!

Usually Minako would not be worried as she knew that Akihiko sempai would do everything in his power to protect Mitsuru. But she had the nagging feeling that this might not be a normal situation.

Mitsuru had not contacted them for quite a long time and if they had been attack at the start, which would mean around 20 minutes since they were gone.

'Mm.. you're right, let's hurry back.'

Junpei agreed and after calling out Mitsuru's name repeatedly, the trio hurried to the teleporter and was about to beam straight down when Mitsuru's voice could be heard.

..

'Daijobu desu ka, Kirijo-sempai?'

It was Yukari, to her Minako's surprise who called out for her and to everyone's surprise and relief, Mitsuru sounded distinctively panicked but fine as she asked about their situation.

'We've just reached the 16th floor. There is a barrier preventing us from going further and we're coming back now.'

'Y-You are r-returning now?! I-I see! D-Did you meet any of the guardians?'

Her panicked voice made the three of them confused and they paused in their footsteps while they started to key in the floor number in the teleporter.

'We did, Kirijo-sempai, we defeated two of them and we found a document in the 16th floor... is something wrong?'

Yukari asked again while Junpei strained his ears to hear what was going on there.

'I-I see... then if you met an obstacle... you should return to the 1st floor. I-I apologize for not providing back up earlier... in the meantime... there were issues that prevented me from doing so...'

'Issues?'

Junpei literally leered as the pieces came together for him and he was apparently vindicated when Mitsuru's panicked voice spoke in their mind again.

'I-it is none of your concern, Iori!'

'We're going back now, Ma'am~'

Junpei said so cheerfully while Minako simply sighed in exasperation as they could hear Mitsuru give an uncharacteristic squeak at them coming back now.

..

'…'

The three of them were bemused when they saw two red faced individuals waiting for them in the 1st floor as they beamed down. Mitsuru's clothes were a little dishevelled while the same can be said to her hair, which was a mess. Akihiko was looking away, the deck of cards frozen in an ice cube in one corner of the room while Minako raised an eyebrow at the sight.

'….?'

Yukari finally got it and her eyes widened as she turned pink. Junpei in the mean time merely whistled and headed off to speak to Akihiko sempai. For some reason, the two seniors refused to look at each other on the way back and the only thing Mitsuru said to them was that they did great and they would talk tomorrow. She was however hugging her body protectively as she did so when they returned to the dorm.

..

'So, you had a friendly game huh.'

Junpei teased Akihiko when they were making their way up to their rooms and the two girls saw his face turn bright red again.

'...'

Minako was flabbergasted while Yukari's jaw dropped in disbelief. They had their suspicions but they could not believe that the two of them would play something like strip poker in Tartarus, THE LAIR OF THE SHADOWS!

'Iori, yo-you're the one that mentioned the house rules... I didn't even know she took it literally...'

Akihiko was too embarrassed to fight back the accusations and Junpei whistled as he pressed for details till Minako and Yukari both pulled his ear and saved Akihiko from more interrogation.

'Stupei...'

'You never learn...'

* * *

><p><strong>54 Monday**

..

It was difficult for Minako to pull herself out bed again but she managed to somehow achieve it before her alarm clock rang. It was going to be ten minutes before it was supposed to ring too. However Minako looked at it fondly, counting the days till she can meet Aegis again.

The 'female' android was one of her closest friends and allies, even if the time she would be able to spend with her was limited to barely a month together.

Even so, she was happy to spend as much time she has with Aegis when she remembered everything and Minako wondered if she could jolt some memories by playing with her circuits. That was a bad idea so probably not.

Minako's thoughts drifted to two others who were close to her, living with her right now in fact. The being known as Pharos and Ryoji, who augmented her natural talent and granted her the Wild Card ability. Not to mention being affiliated with the Death Arcana and granting her the use of Thanatos, one of her more powerful Personas.

Pharos would make her appearance later on and Ryoji even further along the last stretch of time that she had left. Both of them connected with her in ways that the other boys did not. If not for the physical and psychological barriers between the two of them, it was true and literal in this sense, Minako felt that Ryoji could be her real soul mate.

..

The two of them had been with her for 10 long years after all. Having every waking and sleeping moment with the other tends to make each other conscious and aware of each other and he was the only one person that she could not lie to with a straight face.

Ryoji has a way of seeing through her every move and his every action made her feel like she was tasting a piece of heaven if there was ever one.

Although Minako knew that he was a natural flirt and he has a way with words, she was quite happy to be whisked away by him if he wished to spend time with her.

It could be just an act, but in previous worlds, Minako had tried to ignore him, in hopes of stopping him from awakening and remembering his true self.

Perhaps by doing that she would not feel so attached to the boy. But he had that magnetic charm that drew her to him no matter how many times she said no. Many of the girls fell victim to his charms, with Mitsuru, Fuuka and Yukari being the exception. Although they felt that although he was a decent guy, there was something different about him and how right they were.

..

Ryoji was special and was someone that she cherished as much as any one of the S.E.E.S members. Perhaps more as she recalled how difficult her life was after he rejected him totally, having to endure seeing him smile sadly at her every time they met and she watching from a distance as he spent time with other girls.

It was like having a part of her being wrenched from her and it hurt so much and she spent many nights crying to herself till Yukari and Fuuka broke into her room and asked if she was fine.

They could barely recognize her tear soaked face as Minako hugged her two close friends while confessing her love for Ryoji.

Yes, she loved him, more than any of the boys that she could have a relationship with. All she wanted was for him to look into her eyes, for him to tell her that he loved her, and that she was someone special to him.

For her to be there at his weakest moment to comfort him, to tell him that he was real, that he was not _Death_ and that she could be with him forever.

For Ryoji to tell her that she could be saved, that she could be with him for all of eternity and not... stuck like a statue to prevent the Fall.

For him to be her shining knight in armor... but it seems like it was not to be. Not when they were essential opposite beings that existed together. No matter the attraction, no matter what she truly felt, the truth was that Ryoji was not the one.

..

Minako's eyes hardened upon realizing that she had a tear rolling down her face and she wiped the tears away, slapped her hands on her cheeks to rouse her spirits for another day.

No, there will be no knight in shining armour for her... if there was, it would be herself who will save her from this predicament. Her weapons are the knowledge of the future, the determination that she carried in her heart as well as the bonds that she formed with her friends.

They will carry her forward, that was what she believed in as she stepped out of the door, tying her hair into the signature ponytail for another day in this endless world for her.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was a usual day for all of them and Minako passed Yukari and Junpei a packet of Yawn-Be-Gone to raise their spirits for another gruelling day at school. She herself needed the boost to prepare herself for her first ever Volleyball practise with Rio and the tennis team.

She had spoken to Rio briefly before class started and had hit on well with the girl who would be her next social link target, the Chariot, and Minako hoped that it would end well.

Besides, she looked forward to being with the team again, despite the differences that the team had with Rio at the start.

Minako also took the time to be 'better' acquainted with her classmates again, getting to know Kenji, Rio's crush and childhood friend as well as Rio's friend, Yoko from another class that would be a valuable ally in the future.

All in all, Minako found that she was juggling a lot of things when she dug into another Prodigy Platter or lunch together with Yukari.

It had become a habit that she knew she had to get used to if she was to score top grades in the coming exams and Yukari seemed to share that sentiment, joining in on the food she had brought with her as the three of them spent lunch together.

'Eh, you're joining a club?'

Junpei seemed to notice the clothes that she had prepared as she pulled them out of her bag, Minako nodded to Junpei while Yukari commented that she had practise today too.

'You belong to the go-back-home club, Junpei, so you wouldn't understand. We're doing things with our life, we're thinking ahead! Besides, it's good exercise.'

Yukari was as vicious as always as she commented that she might become stronger than Junpei if she keeps up the workout that she was getting in Tartarus every day.

'N-No, I don't want to go there everyday...'

Yukari noticed the look of horror and exhaustion in Minako's face and she smiled while pushing the wild-card out the door with Junpei looking on.

..

'The two of them sure had gotten close over the weekend huh.'

Kenji commented as he packed up too, probably ready to head back out to eat ramen or to hang out with his crush and Junpei nodded absent-mindedly as he packed his stuff too.

'Funny, they seemed to have an argument last week, so that's resolved huh... you seem to be closer to them too. I can tell~ good for you, Junpei!'

Kenji slapped him on the back as a sign of congratulations and he was surprised when Junpei didn't seem as excited as he should be at getting close to two of the most popular girls in school.

'I guess... I should think about it too.'

Junpei seemed thoughtful and Kenji raised an eyebrow at his friend being uncharacteristically deep in thought.

'Oh, is there a girl after all?'

Kenji came to the logical and easiest conclusion but when that did not even earn a response from the boy, he shrugged and left Junpei alone, occupied with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako got along well with Rio like she knew she would and despite trying to hide the shudder that ran down the back of her spine when Ms. Kanou giggled, Minako realized she scored some points when the girls crowded around her to get to know her better. They continued gossiping about Ms. Kanou till Rio broke them up to start practise.

'The basics again?'

One of the club members complained and Minako stayed silent as they went through the same series of warm ups and jogs without complaint. Despite the fact that Minako was physically fit and on her prime due to Tartarus, she wasn't functioning at fully 100% from her awakening.

Besides her inventory, her 'inheritance', Minako would have approximately the same physical fitness that she would have before she challenged Nyx in that final battle in the previous battle.

The amount of strength and tenacity was sufficient to clear the first few blocks of Tartarus with ease but it still meant that after a night at Tartarus, her body would still be sore. Not to mention that her stamina was not infinite due to the physical toll that using spells and skills would be to her body.

Playing tennis was a good opportunity to train up her stamina again and Minako reacted positively to Rio's suggestion and she smiled at Minako encouragingly before deciding to practise her serving with Minako.

Rio's serves were just as impressive as she remembered and with her cramping muscles Minako could barely catch them, but she did returned them with all she got and the other girl seemed to grin at the strength that Minako was showing to her.

'You're pretty good, Arisato~ I'm going to get serious now!'

Rio had a competitive spirit similar to Junpei and before Minako could moan about how her cramped up muscles. Rio had already fired off a ferocious volley that Minako barely managed to hit back with some difficulty.

The fire in Rio's eyes intimidated her but so was the stubbornness that pushed her own body to react like that.

Whatever the case, she was not going to lose like this... the Queen of Tartarus can't be defeated by a normal high school student!

..

Or so Minako thought as the 'practise session' seemed to turn into an exhibition match of sorts as the two girls gave it all they got, Minako being the weaker of the two due to her physical tiredness but she was at least as good as Rio in her prime. It was something that the other girl realized and called her out when she fired off the winning volley and making Minako drop to her knees in exhaustion.

'You're really good! Are you sure you never played any Tennis before?'

Rio called while panting on her side of the court, looking bemused as Minako dropped to her back in tiredness. The Wild Card wincing in pain at how her cramps got worse with that physical training session.

The other girls in the club were mumbling and gossiping among themselves at how serious they were but their opinion of Minako didn't get worse as she remarked that she couldn't stand losing.

'… ahaha... I'm just a stubborn girl after all...'

They offered assistance by helping Minako to a bench to rest, even getting her a towel while she thanked them profusely for their help.

'It's alright; you did your best, Minako-chan~ It's alright to call you Minako-chan right? I didn't think anyone would be as good as Rio... you're really awesome.'

Some of the girls gushed while Rio walked over with a bottle of water for her and Rio acknowledged their words with a nod.

'They're right; I can't believe you never played Tennis before... here, some water.'

Rio called for a break and the team gathered around Minako to learn more about her as Minako felt the Chariot Social Link form in her heart as she formed a sort of budding rivalry with Rio.

It was not what it was supposed be like, but hey, whatever works and Minako smiled wearily while taking a break, applying a cream that Rio produced that would help her with the cramps.

..

_Link Formed! Chariot Social Link: Level 1!_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Akihiko could not help but be a little confused as he got a phone call from Minako asking him for help in school. Although he was a little apprehensive as to what help the younger girl had in mind, he turned up at the school gym as instructed to see Minako waving at him within a gaggle of girls. Some of them were gasping at seeing Akihiko in the flesh and he waved back tentatively, in fear of upsetting some of the girls that were staring at him and Minako.

Akihiko was not as dense as others would believe him to be and this was especially so when he was around the younger S.E.E.S members as he made it his business to look after his juniors, especially Junpei and Yukari.

For Minako, from the unbelievable things that she had told him, he knew that the girl was able to take care of herself and thus he walked over to see what help she needed.

'Cramps?'

He looked at her incredulously, wondering if this was one of her pranks and after hearing from the leader of the group, Iwasaki Rio apologizing that she had contributed to it, he had to chuckle at her stubbornness.

'Well, all of us know how stubborn Arisato can be and I'm glad to see someone managed to beat her at a game of hers.'

Akihiko smiled and he was clueless as to why some of the girls seemingly swooned or giggled loudly at him in that way.

Minako was tickled pink at the reaction but she knew she shouldn't push her luck too much as she explained that she might need help to get back to the dormitory and if he was so kind to walk back with her.

'Besides, I think we have something to talk about.'

She whispered to him while enduring the painful glares some of the girls were shooting at her, mixtures of 'It not being fair or 'How could she' painfully obvious to her and Rio as well.

..

Akihiko ultimately agreed and although he had to contend with the whole Tennis Club walking with the two of them to the school gates, Akihiko found it a bargain seeing Minako was grateful to him for doing that for her.

'Junpei headed back and Yukari-chan's practise won't end till it's late... and I know sempai's practise ends around the same time... I'm sorry for troubling you.'

Minako apologized to him and he said that it was nothing as he held her with one hand as the two of them made their way back to the dormitory after saying good bye to the Tennis Club members.

'I think you owe me something, Minako.'

Although Akihiko would never admit it, he had enjoyed himself yesterday and it didn't sound quite like a favor to him. Yes, it was surprising to meet Amada but that would have happened eventually and perhaps it was better that it happened now then later as Akihiko could check up on the boy after all.

But a deal was a deal and he wanted Minako to honor her side of it and he was glad when she did, wincing as she put too much weight on her cramped leg as she explained to him.

'That's fine and I'll make it brief for now.'

The Wild card paused before looking up at Akihiko as though to survey his emotional state before dropping the bombshell on him.

'Aragaki-sempai is taking drugs to suppress his Persona, more specifically these kinds.'

Minako produced a couple of pills to him and Akihiko did not realize the implications till he took a closer look at them and paled.

'These drugs! But the side effects are-'

Minako interrupted with an annoyed expression on her face.

'I know what the side effects are, that's why I said that Aragaki-sempai's fate is to die... however we might be able to prevent that.'

Minako said so slowly and Akihiko felt a rush of emotions hit him at the same time. Relief that she had Shinjiro's health in consideration, confusion and denial that she could know so much and of course, anger at her hiding the truth from him and Mitsuru.

'If you knew about this why didn-'

'Would you have believed me if I just told you this?'

A quick and harsh reply from the girl whose her eyes flashing in anger despite not even raising her voice. Akihiko was barely able to stop the girl from collapsing to the floor as her leg gave way due to how her body shook in anger as well.

In his arms, the girl's eyes reflected anger and despair, it was not for the first time that he had seen it and Akihiko sighed in reply.

'I'm sorry, Minako. And you're right. I wouldn't have believed you then. But I will now and I'll talk to Shinji about this...'

Akihiko seemed out of it and Minako could not blame him for that and the girl only nodded in satisfaction.

'Akihiko-sempai, I have another favor to ask of you. But before that, you should speak to Aragaki-san about the drugs. The sooner we get him off the drugs, the better. I'm sure there is something we can do about his Persona in the mean time...'

Although Minako had no idea how to control a rogue Persona, perhaps Akihiko-sempai would know what to do and anyway, it will be best for the drug to be out of his system. Akihiko smiled back in response, worry clouding his expression but Minako took it that he was grateful to her for telling him that.

'And I won't tell Mitsuru about this yet... You wouldn't want me to do so, right? I'll only talk to her if I can't get him to wake up.'

Akihiko reached out to ruffle Minako's hair as he squatted down in front of her, much to her surprise.

'E-Eh? What are you trying to do? Sempai, people are watching!'

Akihiko blushed while replying that he was going to carry her piggy back style straight to the dormitory to save time.

'I'm heading out after dinner, so we have to get back home early. Hurry up, Minako.'

Minako reluctantly got up to his back, knowing how embarrassing it was but she couldn't help but press her form against him slightly. Akihiko only took after after making sure it was safe for her, he took off like the wind, running flat out to the dormitory while carrying her.

It was the most exhilarating and dangerous ride of her life yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support up till now!<br>**


	8. Confrontations

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 8: Confrontations_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you <em>Kaiser Dude <em>for the beta read as always! Thank you to those who have supported me thus far~  
><strong>

**Remastered and re-done on 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Although Iori Junpei was inclined to comment at how the two of them returned to the dorm, something in Akihiko's eyes and the way he ran up to the stairs made it clear that whatever was up, he shouldn't dabble in it.

Not to mention how Minako herself shot a glare that hinted that looks would kill if it was possible. What was more terrifying was that she could make it a reality if he commented on that and so Iori Junpei kept quiet while munching on some snacks.

It seemed like his hopes of a cooked dinner was out the window now as Minako seemed to have something on her mind as she tried to hobble up the stairs. Being the 'gentleman' that he was, Junpei helped her up the stairs one step at a time, muttering something along the lines of 'I told you so' that earned no response from Minako at all.

Something was definitely up and Junpei ruffled Minako's hair slightly as they reached her room, surprised that she actually allowed him to enter as he helped her to her bed.

'So, I guess something is up huh.'

Junpei mumbled while Minako nodded as well, her mind elsewhere as she rummaged through her bag for something.

It made Junpei feel a little unhappy that he could not do anything and he raised his voice slightly while Minako jumped at the tension in his voice.

'Minako.'

'A-Ah yes, Junpei?'

Although he had promised to be there for the girl, to listen to her when she needed it, by damn he would do so even if she did not need his help at the moment.

..

'Damn it, Minako, there's something going on between you and Akihiko-sempai right?'

Her eyes said there was and although Junpei felt a pang like his heart was being squeezed. He tossed that thought ruthlessly aside as he grabbed her shoulders angrily.

'I don't care what is going on between you and him, Minako. But if it's bothering you, I want to know what's going on. Damn it, I don't want to just sit there and watch you do everything by yourself.'

Junpei stared at the girl intensely and the girl in question, Arisato Minako was caught off guard by how Junpei was behaving. She managed to nervously mentioned that there was nothing going on between Akihiko sempai and her. Definitely not any that Junpei was worried about.

It made Minako a little happy that Junpei cared so much for her and it made her happier still that things were not going according to what she remembered. It scared her a little as well, but she took it as a sign that she was indeed changing the future as she slowly eased Junpei's hands off her. She went back to rubbing the medicinal cream on her legs as she explained softly.

'Something has propped up... someone's life is at stake... but you can't help right now, Junpei.'

She said the words that he didn't want to hear and Junpei's shoulder slumped in regret. She knew that he wanted to help and it would only feed his growing resentment if she did not do something about it now but it was a delicate operation.

'It's not... that I don't wish you could help, Junpei... but it's a personal issue for Akihiko-sempai...'

Minako reached over to hug him, a friendly hug, nothing more as Junpei slowly nodded his head at her words.

'I know it doesn't seem fair that... you can't do anything... but I need you to understand that it's not your fault... you offering help means a lot to me, Junpei, it really does.'

Minako smiled as Junpei started speaking again and she listened to him as he spoke out his thoughts as well.

..

'I know... I know... but you can't stop me from feeling frustrated!'

Junpei got up and kicked her chair in frustration, only for him to stub his toe. Junpei could only jumped around for a while before sitting down again. For Minako, she knew through experience that in times like these, the best option was to keep silence and listen to him rant it all out.

'I just want to help out too, I know you keep everything inside you. You're perfect, get along well with everyone, got accustomed to school and is awesome in fighting shadows... that's why.. that's why I'm so jealous of you.'

Junpei admitted in a rush without realizing it and Minako simply lowered her head while squeezing his hands.

'But you know, I feel bad being jealous because... I know you put in everything that you got to be... like who you are... while I'm not.'

Junpei ended lamely but he picked up quickly as well when Minako inhaled sharply, this sounded like the end of the social link to her and she trembled, wondering what would happen in the end as Junpei poured out his heart to her.

'I know it's odd, I know I shouldn't think about that! But damn it, I want to do something too! I don't want to idle just like this seeing you try so hard and try to do everything at once. You look out for us, you plan for the future and... and you never give up... Minako... you're awesome... too awesome that I'm afraid I'll lose sight of you.

Or that you'll stop... caring about me if I just stay in the same spot. It's not just you, it's you and Yukari-chi... and Akihiko-sempai... all of you... I don't want to be left behind when everyone is moving ahead.'

Minako felt that the bond between Junpei and all of them was growing at a much faster pace than she could imagine and who knew that it was a casual remark from Yukari about working hard for the future that would cause Junpei so much pain.

No matter the reason, Minako felt that she knew Junpei much more now, the boy was always full of surprises and she leaned closer to kiss him on the forehead before hugging him, the boy sobbing weakly at the end of his barrage of words.

..

Junpei was most likely confused and disoriented by what he just said, it would be very embarrassing for him for him to confess like that. It was similar to a love confession really but Minako did not mind. It simply meant that she had Junpei on her side and that the boy trusted her with his life. This surprising leap in the Social Link made her confused and yet it was a great thing for her as she was one step closer to her goal.

'It's alright Junpei... I won't leave you behind or hate you... I promise... because I know Junpei will catch up to us in his own way... I know this and I believe this because you're you and Junpei... is awesome in his own way too.'

Minako used words that he would relate to and Minako smiled as Junpei slowly released the tight grip he had on her, his eyes and face red at being so emotional towards her. It was also very very embarrassing too, come to think of it.

Although it might not be a full love confession, Minako could feel that the bond between them was stronger than ever before and Junpei grinned back after making some distance between the two of them.

'S-Sorry for being so emotional on you, Minako... it's just that, I've been thinking about the future all of a sudden... it's that I've been getting dreams of meeting a girl... a very important person one to me. And I know this is odd... and embarrassing to say.'

Minako coaxed him to tell her eventually and Junpei replied that he wanted to be strong enough to protect her.

'… It's odd... but I know I'm not ready for that person... whoever she is... and I'm not pulling my weight in the group either. I know I've been saying that I got your back... but Yukari-chi is working hard in her club... and you, well, you're perfect like I said.'

There was no hint of bitterness in his voice as he said that and Minako smiled in return, knowing that he probably felt better after letting it all out. Perhaps it's the accumulation of the stress and feeling of incompetency from the other worlds that caused him to snap in this way... thankfully for the better.

..

'But I'll work harder now... and I won't be dragging you all down with me. That's a promise, Minako...'

Junpei asked her for help and Minako agreed without hesitating, hugging him again as she said that she'll do whatever she can if Junpei was willing to work harder.

'Heh, that's a relief, thanks... you're really awesome... It's a pity you aren't a guy, or we'll be brothers for life.'

Junpei grinned while flicking off his own tears and he laughed when Minako pouted at that.

'Well, I know I'm a bad little sister and all that to Yukari-chan but...'

'Nah, I'm good... you'll probably ask me to buy you dinner for being my little sister.'

Junpei grinned even more when Minako protested indignation at what he was suggesting.

'Ah, you said that you have something important to do with Akihiko-sempai right?'

Junpei seemed to sobered up after remembering what they were talking about and he gave a thumbs-up sign to her.

'Do your best, Minako and remember that-'

'You got my back, gotcha, Junpei.'

The two of them smiled at each other, the bonds between them growing stronger after the heartfelt talk and Minako could not stop herself from stopping Junpei from leaving by calling his name.

'J-Junpei!'

'Ah, what?'

'Thank you.'

She spoke softly and timidly and Junpei raised an eyebrow, hoping she was not going to cry as he really did not know how to handle emotional girls. That would be doubly embarrassing seeing that he was the one to break down in front of her.

'Thank you... I need your strength too, Junpei. I really need it... so, thank you for telling me all of this... I'll be waiting for the day when I can be behind you... proud to say that you protected me.'

Junpei could feel the trust and faith that Minako had on him and it seemed to make him more determined as he adjusted his baseball cap.

It was really odd how one can change so much in a few days... but then again, it was odd how he joined S.E.E.S and saw how she could change Personas at will anyway.

Nothing seemed impossible any more, the future was being rewritten each second and each moment with new actions taken by the wild card.

Will it be for the better? Only time will tell.

..

_Rank Up! Magicial Social Link: Level 2?_

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was getting a little late before Minako recovered from her cramps and despite wanting to join Akihiko sempai at the slums, she decided that it would be suicide if she went there when she was not 100%. In fact she found it difficult to even walk, period but she hobbled off anyway. If anything to visit Paulania Mall to drop off a wad of cash to the business man that was hanging around town.

She knew that President Tanaka wasn't supposed to be here yet but if she was lucky, the least she can do is to stock up on some of this athletic cream that Rio loaned her.

In a stroke of luck, she did encounter President Tanaka and with another barrage of sweet and flattering words, ending up with more investment deals, the girl handed over the wad of cash that he pocketed extremely quickly.

What changed however was how he seemed to hesitate, as if unwilling to leave her as she hobbled from the bench they were sitting towards the pharmacy.

'Hey, girl!'

Tanaka called to her and Minako stopped for a moment, looking back at him in curiosity and surprise. Although President Tanaka was an odd soul, he was the Devil Soul Link and he taught her some things that she won't forget.

Like how one really can influence another person to do good. There really could be truth behind the saying that everyone wishes to be good deep inside one's heart.

'What do you want to get from the pharmacy? Look at you, you can't even walk straight. Don't you have any friends to help you?'

President Tanaka snorted in disappointment before belping Minako back to her seat and grabbing the empty tube of cream. Minako feel a little warm and fuzzy inside at seeing him head off to the pharmacy. She could barely believe what she had witnessed.

Was President Tanaka showing concern for another human being besides himself? Yes, she knew that she was a valuable source of income, being a gullible high school girl that somehow managed to hand over yen like it was growing on trees, but it was uncharacteristically of him.

The Lord of Flies, Beelzebub and the ultimate Devil Persona agreed with her inside her before settling down a little as she waited patiently for him.

Of course, there was the likelihood that he was swiping the cream, if he did... Minako didn't know what to say any further but he did return, with two tubes of it as he tossed it over to Minako. He winced too when he saw how she was sitting, a little ungraceful as she had crossed her legs like a young hoodlum.

..

'Look at you girl, you have a pretty face, a good figure as well as charm... so why the hell are you destroying that by sitting like that! Your image is everything! Now listen up and listen good!"

President Tanaka made a small scene as he nagged and lectured her about the importance of image, of how branding was the most important thing in the world to Minako.

The wild card simply lapped it all up, it was a change from what he usually talked about anyway and if there was something that Minako was really good at was listening. After hearing him rant and emphasize to her countless times how important image was, Minako felt a small link form between the two of them.

'I don't know why, but have we met before? You weren't taking part in an interview for the modeling agency down town were you? You look so familiar to me...'

He mused at the end of his rant and he seemed taken aback when Minako said that she did not take part in any interviews at all.

'That's strange... but I think it's fate that we met each other. How about you taking on an exclusive contract with my company, eh? I'm sure you've heard of me or seen me around.'

'Of course I do, President Tanaka sir.'

Minako played coy and obedient, a trick that she knew worked very well with the older man and she was right when the man puffed out his chest at being recognized as someone important.

'That's right, I'm the President and Executive Producer of the Tanaka's Amazing Commodities.'

It was a thrashy show that somehow managed to get some interesting goods once in a blue moon but Minako let it slide as he boasted of the size of his company, how many employees he had and how much benefits Minako would get if she signed on under him.

'How about it, child, it'll be good for you and better for me.'

The latter slipped out and Minako dismissed it with a small smile as the man coughed and took his leave, probably worried at what he said.

'Well, I hope you will consider that child. Here's my card and perhaps we'll see each other again.'

Pushing a card to her, Minako blinked when he considered for a moment before signing on the card.

'Here's a small gift for you, in return for you spending time with me. Tootaloo~'

He hurriedly walked away while Minako stared at his disappearing figure in the distance. Now that was definitely a surprise but again it was a good thing in the end.

..

_Link Formed! Devil Social Link: Level 1_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako somehow managed to return to the dormitory before the Dark Hour and a good thing too as she did not bring her naginata along. Although it was possible that she could destroy any and all shadows with her Personas, showing her hand so early wasn't really a good thing. Especially when she knew that Mitsuru sempai was monitoring the streets as she made her way back to the dormitory.

That and the issue of Strega and Minako knew that he group was active and operating under the shadows even at the start. They only became more... aggressive and open after the revenge website was made public.

'…?'

Even as she staggered into the dormitory, Minako caught sight of Yukari sitting by herself in the lounge, seemingly deep in thought and unaware of her returning to the dormitory.

Whatever the case, Minako was too tired to deal with that right now and she hobbled back to her room, shooting Yukari a meaningful glance that she did not even notice.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Unknown to the two of them, Minako and Junpei, Yukari overhead their conversation and at seeing her name being mentioned, she couldn't help but creep over to listen in on their conversation._

_As she listened, her heart felt like it was squeezed by an invisible hand as she realized how hurtful her words had been. Yukari had always treated Junpei like the class clown and most of the time he did deserve the insults that she would throw at him._

_But as time went on and things became routine and normal; especially when Junpei moved into the dormitory and she got closer to the two of them, the insults just came naturally to her. She honestly didn't mean most of the words she said._

_Yukari did not dislike or hate Junpei per se, sure she found the boy irritating at times but she did not HATE him. Nor did she wish to hurt him intentionally. But it seems like she did just that and hearing that from Junpei made it harder for her to swallow._

_It was true that she did not want anyone to get close to her as she did not wish to get attached to everyone, but was that the right thing to do?_

_Yukari felt happy being around Minako and in extension, Junpei and she found herself growing fond of the the times that she spent together with the two of them._

_Her reputation at school was in part balanced by her looks and her hard work in archery club as she could very well be a horrible person, known for snapping at guys and girls without warning just because it goes against her own values._

_She disliked bullies, guys who hit on her and many other things that she could not mention to anyone else._

..

_'I'm... not a very good person, am I?'_

_Yukari asked herself as she hugged her own knees in the lounge, drowning in a flood of her own emotions even as the image of Minako's smiling and warm face appeared in her mind._

_Minako was incredible, able to accept her for who she was and even looking out for her despite her flaws and her own burdens._

_All that even after Yukari burdened her with her own secrets as she carried the burden of her own, unspeakable secrets._

_Despite all that, Minako, who was able to handle everything herself, wanted to rely on Junpei and her. Yukari felt that she wanted to do the same to her as well._

_She could change too, just like how Junpei resolved to change and to be a better person, so can Takeba Yukari change her outlook and views of life. Starting with Junpei, the person that made her see that she was a terrible person at the start._

* * *

><p><em><strong>55 Tuesday**_

..

'Good morning~"

Yawning as she stepped out of her room, Minako sniffed the air as she smelt the scent of freshly cooked toast and ham and she woke up immediately despite waking up 15 minutes earlier.

She was however fighting fit despite a little soreness of her limbs and Minako hurried to get washed and change before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

'Ah, Minako-chan~'

Yukari greeted her with a bright smile in the kitchen. She was wearing an apron while serving up another large serving of eggs and ham to a plate.

'Good morning, Yukari-chan... did you prepare all of that by yourself? You could have woke me up and I would have helped you...'

Minako sighed but smiled back as the girl shook her head while pushing the plates to her. Yukari obviously had done her homework as they smelt great!

'Well, I didn't want you to wake you up, Minako-chan. But the table isn't going to set itself you know.'

Yukari giggled and then greeted her sempai, Akihiko and Mitsuru as they too entered the kitchen, probably enticed by the cooking while Minako rushed to set the table, .

'Tres Bien, Takeba... I am in your debt if you did make a portion for me.'

Mitsuru smiled at Yukari as she nodded appreciatively at the food, Yukari replied that she did. The two seniors then helped her by carrying the food to the table and making coffee respectively.

The last to enter the kitchen was Junpei and to her surprise, Junpei was all dressed and ready for school. True to his words he was trying hard to change and before he could say a word, Yukari simply shook her head and pointed to the last plate that was on the table.

'That's yours, Junpei.'

Yukari was rewarded with a shocked expression on his face as Yukari walked passed him, taking off the apron as she did so.

'Hurry up, it's getting cold. We're all waiting for you, you know?'

'Ah, sorry...'

Junpei snapped out of his daze, grabbed his plate and joined all of them at the table. The chorus of 'Ittadakimasu' was loud and enthusiastic as they all dug in.

Although it was hard work and it made some of her make up run, Yukari decided that the warmth and fuzzy feeling that she felt in her heart when all of them complimented and thanked her for the food was worth it.

..

'Just don't expect it every day, I woke up early, that's all.'

Yukari had to have the last word and everyone agreed to that, making the girl blush for some reason as Junpei volunteered to do the dishes for a change for everyone.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was the first time for the S.E.E.S members that they get to walk together to school and for Kirijo Mitsuru, it was unprecedented as Minako did not recall a single time that she actually took time off to do that.

She had dismissed the limousine that came to pick her up and Mitsuru decided to walk together with everyone to school after Akihiko said that it'll be a nice change.

'I suppose you are right.'

Although Minako did not know why she agreed to it, she was still happy to see the Ice Queen thaw even more and more as the days goes by.

Perhaps like the others Mitsuru sempai was able to peer between worlds, remembering some of her memories of what happened in the last world. Minako was not certain as to what transpired between Yukari and her, but they had gotten very close in the last few months of the year.

It seemed to be rubbing off on the two now as Yukari seemed to be less stiff with the group and the most marked change in attitude was towards Junpei.

Minako did not even hear Yukari call him 'Stupei' a single time and Minako guessed that it was partly due to Junpei's new attitude towards life. Yes he was still the clown of the group, joking about many topics like about how the new flick showing was rubbish, about how exams should be scrapped.

Even so, Junpei had an air of maturity around that Minako realized was him taking a more serious view of the world around him.

He listened more attentively to the views of others, interrupted people less often, at least around them and even pointed out a few things about current fairs that Mitsuru was discussing with Akihiko.

Something had happened to Yukari just like it had happened to Junpei and Minako felt that it was for the better.

The only question was, was it happening too fast?

* * *

><p>..<p>

****Author's Notes: Thank you for your support thus far! The reason for the (?) behind social link growths is due to how I reasoned that due to the changes, which have been many, there would be different levels of social link growth. It is due to the effects of their 'past' memories surfacing and the stronger bonds of friendship and understanding between them. So the (?) is to indicate that although Minako could sense a growth, she can't determine how much exactly is the growth like. One cannot expect Minako to be able to know everything, even social link levels after all.  
><strong>**


	9. Bends in the Road

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 9: Bends in the Road_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks to <em>Kaiser dude <em>for the beta-edit as usual!**

**Remastered and re-done on 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Although Arisato Minako did want to ask what happened to Yukari, she had other things and people she was concerned about, one of them was Rio who upon catching sight of Minako, ran towards her to check up on her.

'How are you, Minako? I hope you're feeling better... if it's any consolation, I'm feeling the cramps too... man, it's been a while since I played so seriously against anyone at all.'

The black haired girl smiled eagerly at Minako and she hurriedly introduced Yukari and filled her in, who looked a little confused at the situation.

'Oh, you're Takeba Yukari! I've heard of you, you're the ace of the Archery Club~'

Rio seemed happy to meet Yukari and Minako nodded her head warily, unsure of Yukari's response while passing the cream back to Rio.

'It's a pleasure too, Iwasaki-san.'

'Oh, there's no need to be so formal, I'm a junior just like you.'

The tennis ace smiled and Yukari seemed genuinely surprised at the fact as Minako interjected with a sly smile.

'Rio's really acting way above her age; she can run for the manager of the Tennis Club if she wishes to.'

'H-Hey, Minako, don't say that... I'll be happy if I can manage just the first years...'

Rio seemed embarrassed as Yukari laughed too at Minako's teasing.

'I'm sure Iwasaki can do it, if you can beat Minako-chan in tennis, you must be really good.'

'Well, I can't believe it when she said that she never played tennis before in her life... if Takeba can do the same, I'll really conclude that I'm really weak. How about a trial at the club today?'

Eager to have a new friend, Rio spoke to the two of them for a while before the bell rang and she ran back to her class.

..

'Iwasaki-san is really energetic, don't you think?'

Yukari mumbled to Minako even as she nodded her head while unpacking her bag, In the corner of her eye she grinned when he saw Junpei of all people copying notes from a flabbergasted Kenji, it seems that the boy was determined to change. Though she knew that she'll have to give him a push every now and then, his willpower seems kind of lacking at times.

'Hai, she loves tennis... and well, I hate losing so I overexerted myself yesterday.'

Minako blushed as she sat down and she wincing a little as she placed too much pressure on one leg. She patiently waited for class to start while Yukari seemed lost in her own world before she spoke up softly.

'Hey, Minako-chan.'

'Hmm? Yes?'

'Can... I talk to you later?'

'Oh? Sure, after school then?'

'Thanks.'

Yukari seems grateful and Minako made a mental note to be prepared for everything under the sun, just in case it would be like what happened to Junpei.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Akihiko was at a loss of words and despite appearing to be his usual self in the morning, he was distracted with what had happened the previous night.

He had no choice but to accept the girl's words for what it was now, now that it was certain that she was telling the truth about Shinjiro.

He had went and confronted his friend at the usual place with his usual meal. For a change he decided on something more healthier than ramen, which had made his friend look at him as though he had gone crazy.

'Are you nuts or something? Two servings of Inari sushi? Do you have a fever?'

Akihiko grinned knowing that he was just being concerned for him. He explained that the his juniors at the dormitory were forcing a new diet on him.

'Their cooking is quite good... who knew they could cook like that.'

'Hmph, I never thought I'll live to see the day that you eat something besides this.'

Pointing to his own ramen, Akihiko hoped that Shinjiro was overreacting as he seemed to sign in resignation before going back to his meal.

Akihiko allowed a few minutes to pass, eating the Inari sushi slowly, sipping tea as well as ordering another miso soup before he dropped the bombshell on Shinjiro.

'Hey, Shinji.'

'Uh huh? What's the matter... if you want a bite, you can get your own food.'

Shinjiro snorted while finishing his meal and Akihiko fought hard to keep his composure and his cool as he commented again.

'Are you sick? You seem less abusive than ever.'

'Huh? Aki...'

..

His friend was looking at him like he had gone crazy and he whispered that he didn't know Aki was into _that_ kind of thing. Of course that caused Akihiko to choke on his food, reaching for the tea and drinking it to save himself from choking to death.

'I do not swing that way!'

'…. hah.'

Shinjiro seemed unconvinced, even scooting his seat a little further from him as Akihiko continued.

'Well, here's some medicine for you anyway.'

He tosed the few pills that Minako had given him, Akihiko watched as Shinjiro study it briefly before his eyes widened and he gruffly stuffed it into his pocket.

'… Thanks...'

..

'So you are taking them.'

Akihiko could barely contain his rage at seeing Shinjiro not giving a damn about it. Heck, he didn't seemed more amused than surprised as he continued his meal and ignoring him.

'It has to come out sooner or later, but to think that you're the one to find out first... guess I gotta give you credit for it...'

Shinjiro spoke gruffly even as he drank some tea, leaning against the counter and looking back at Akihiko.

'Don't you know about the side effects?'

Akihiko was barely resisting the urge to keep his voice down now and it was a miracle that no one was looking at their direction as Akihiko forced himself to eat the last Inari to keep the act up.

'There's something I need to take care of. It's something that only I can do.'

Shinjiro remarked softly before going back to his ramen again. For some reason his old friend's eyes showed something that Akihiko did not usually see, something similar to resignedness. His friend was a survivor and it seemed unlikely that he was about to die... but by taking these pills, these pills to suppress his Persona, he was effectively signing his own death warrant.

'We can help you get clean...'

Akihiko pleaded while grabbing his miso soup with his injured arm in reflex, not caring about what might happen to it even as Shinjiro raised one eyebrow at him.

'You've changed, Aki... you should be beating me up and asking me why you are doing this by now...'

There was a touch of confusion laced with irony in his voice as though he found the situation funny that the roles were reversed, Akihiko being the one that was calm and he being the reckless one.

'Perhaps I did and perhaps I didn't... perhaps I just found it my business to care about you... and hitting you isn't the best thing to do right now.'

Akihiko answered evenly, finding it a huge relief that he had mentally gone through this speech in his mind before coming here to confront him.

'… heh, but there's nothing you can do to help me. I've made my decision... and to do that I need his help.'

Shinjiro tapped a his own head with his finger and Akihiko knew that he was referring to Castor. Akihiko did not pursue his friend as he paid his tab and left, stuffing his fingers into his pockets and bidding goodbye to him.

'… I won't give up trying to get you to stop, you know that, Shinji.'

'… I know, but then again, you've never given up that Miki could still be alive.'

That last barb stung, it stung so much that ordinarily Akihiko would have floored Shinji with a single punch to his jaw. But to his surprise and to Shinjiro's surprise as well, he kept his composure and just chuckled.

Perhaps it was the girl's confidence and audacity that was rubbing off of onto him. Akihiko had just gone through an emotional roller coaster courtesy of Arisato Minako, had his most inner secrets told to him in the face and was provoked multiple times by that girl... this little barb was just as ironic as it was painful.

'You know... perhaps a part of her is still living. In me...'

Akihiko mumbled out loud as Shinjiro paused, shook his head and left.

'You've... changed, Aki.'

The silver haired boy knew that he meant well and he finished up his food before heading back.

Now that he knew she told the truth, there's no reason for him to doubt her any further... perhaps it'll be good to tell her what happened tomorrow after school.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako had taken the time during lunch to eat with Yukari, Junpei was out hanging around his friends and they retreated to the rooftop for lunch. It was notorious for being full of students and it wasn't long before they retreated back to the classroom.

Minako felt it was better if she did not push Yukari too hard as the girl seemed to have difficulty speaking to her today. It was not that the social link was reversed but rather she had things that she wanted to say in private with her and Minako simply stayed silent, making small talk when things go a little awkward, like how the Tennis Club was like or asking how Yukari was training.

All kinds of mundane stuff as they finished their lunch at the courtyard.

'Ah isn't that...'

Minako perked up as she noticed a familiar figure in the courtyard helping to pick up litter. It was Odagiri Hidetoshi, a member of the School Council along with Mitsuru and most importantly the Emperor Social Link that she would be able to form a bond with.

Yukari looked up at where she was pointing and she commented that he was part of the disciplinary committee and was ruthlessly strict with the rules.

'Isn't that like Mitsuru-sempai then?'

Minako giggled as she compared the differences between him and her mentally while Yukari defended Mitsuru.

'Not really, he can be a little... dictatorial... if you know what that means. Believe your Onee-san, Minako-chan, he's not someone you want to be friends with.'

Yukari shook her head before swallowing nervously when it became obvious that Hidetoshi was walking in their direction. Minako on the other hand held her breath nervously as he approached.

He was one of the few boys that she _could_possibly have a relationship with and although it wasn't possible technically, probably due to his own stance in the matter, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen theoretically.

'A-Ah, Odagiri-san.'

Yukari waved to him awkwardly as he nodded back in reply. What made Yukari open her eyes wide in surprise was that he was here to address Minako, and that the girl seemed eager to meet him as well.

'You are the transfer student aren't you... Arisato... am I right?'

Hidetoshi rubbed his chin as he tried to recall her name and the boy was gratified to see Minako nodding her head as she reached out to shake his hand.

'Ano, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Arisato Minako. You're part of the student council aren't you... Odagiri-san?'

'That's right. I'm glad that someone took the time to know the key appointments in the student council. Ah, I shouldn't be so stern to a new student, my apologies.'

Sounding more like a pompous transfer student than anything else, Hidetoshi chuckled slightly along with Minako, causing Yukari's jaw to drop a little at the two of them being so friendly with each other.

Some of the other students that were hanging around the courtyard were surprised too; it was as if making Hidetoshi laugh was impossible as he shook her hand back.

'It is a pleasure, Arisato-san.'

'Hai, the pleasure is all mine, Odagiri-san, it is nice of you to come by and check up on me. Everyone has been very to nice and I've made many friends... it's all thanks to the student council in many ways.'

Minako knew it was laying it a bit thick but hey, whatever works and Hidetoshi grinned while nodding his head.

'Yes, this is a fine school... but make no mistakes; flattery will get you nowhere, Arisato-san. I have to go back to my rounds now, so please excuse me for the moment.'

Hidetoshi left the two of them after nodding back in acknowledgement, but not before Minako felt the small bond form between the two of them.

'Sugoi... Minako-chan, you actually got Odagiri-san to laugh... I felt shivers down my back when I heard him... do you know he's supposed to have-'

Yukari and Minako gossiped about many random and untrue stories till lunch break was over.

..

_Link Formed! Emperor Social Link: Level 1!_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah, Akihiko-sempai.'

The senior of S.E.E.S cornered the two girls as they were about to leave after school and Minako endured the piercing glares from the other girls, especially the fanclub as he referred to her by name. Although Yukari got her share of glares when he thanked Yukari as well for breakfast.

'Thank you for the breakfast Yukari, I didn't know you could cook like that.'

'Ah, thank you, sempai, but don't expect it every day though.'

Yukari laughed and it seemed to make the atmosphere around her even darker as they glared at the two girls getting all the attention that others would die for from Akihiko.

'Minako, could we talk when we return to the dormitory today? I wish to ask for your help. That means you probably can't explore... that place tonight.'

Akihiko scratched his head and seemed embarrassed at interrupting the two of them and although Yukari wanted to ask what was going on between the two of them, she did not pry.

The two of you will be hanging out together after school right? I shouldn't take up your time.'

Minako nodded her head before commenting that she was still a little sore after what happened last night.

'L-Last night?'

Yukari gave a cry of surprise and the glares, if it were possible, got even angrier at the implications of 'Last night' and 'Akihiko-sempai' paired together.

'Ah yes, I went out for a bit to get some cream for my cramp... I should have asked Junpei for help instead...'

Minako sighed awkwardly and Yukari laughed in relief, it was just like Minako to try and do everything by herself. It was the same thing that made her feel bad too as the two of them waved goodbye to Akihiko.

'So... what do you want to talk about, Yukari-chan?'

As the two of them stepped out of the school, Minako could not hide her curiosity any further and she watched as Yukari pursed her lips and said they should go to somewhere more private first.

'How' about heading over to Chagall? We can get some Prodigy Platter to go later too.'

'Ahah, Is my dear Imouto addicted to those two foods mmm?'

'N-Nothing like that! They help with my academics, Yukari-chan!'

Teasing each other, the two girls left for Chagall together.

..

'Mm, there's nothing like the coffee here after all.'

Minako smiled as she took a small sip of the coffee while Yukari smiled too while sitting down leisurely in front of her in the small booth that they had occupied. Perhaps now Yukari would tell Minako what was bugging her and she listened closely as Yukari took a deep breath and started.

'I'm sorry for last night...'

'Last night?'

Minako blinked in confusion as she sipped her coffee, Minako fell silent when Yukari explained that she had overheard her conversation with Junpei and couldn't stop herself from eavesdropping.

'… I overhead everything... what Junpei said and what you told him... I'm a horrible person aren't I?'

Yukari asked Minako bitterly while continuing to speak.

'I'm not being fair to Junpei and to you... I... I'm a terrible person, Minako-chan... even though I said that you can count on me. Actually I'm just relying on you too... even this morning, I couldn't have made friends with Iwasaki-san if it was not for you... I.. I just-'

Yukari stopped as Minako reached over to hug her tightly, ignoring the fact that they were in a public place and she squeezed her with trembling hands that wrapped around her.

Minako knew that she had many things to say to her but if Yukari was to make sense, she needed her to be in control of her feelings, something that seemed not to be possible till she calmed down.

'I-I'm sorry, Minako-chan... I did it again didn't I? All the time I was saying about... accepting you even with your secrets... and being friends with you... I'm just a terrible person who is using you. I didn't want to get hurt before I obtain my objective and that's why I didn't mind having you as the leader... I pick on Junpei as I didn't want you to rely on him that much... and yet... yet I rely on him just as much as you do... I... I forced you to know why I think I was like you to make you relate to me... but all the while, all the while I just...'

Yukari was getting emotional again and Minako pulled out a packet of tissues and offered it to Yukari, who wiped her tears away as she shivered and shook while sobbing. She was really thankful that they were in a private booth now.

This was a side of Yukari that she had seen before but it was still jarring to see again. Minako knew that the girl had always kept herself isolated to prevent herself from getting hurt again. That was her back story as Yukari was afraid of being like her mother, weak and relying on others to survive and trying to get through life by herself...

But this was the first time that Yukari wanted to expose the ugly side of her so soon... Even so, Minako did not mind as she knew that she had a similar side as well. Just like how she was manipulating Akihiko-sempai and everyone to her version of the perfect ending.

Perhaps her intentions were good and pure, but that doesn't stop her from being a manipulative bastard in the end anyway.

No one was perfect and Personas were an aspect of oneself that one hides behind... just like how Yukari was hiding behind the mask of false goodwill to be protected by them.

..

'I don't want to feel that way, Minako-chan... I.. after hearing Junpei... I realized I was wrong, that I really... really do like you, Minako-chan... Junpei too... Akihiko-sempai... all three of you, I don't want to just... use you for my own means... Although I... I seem to be strong and independent... but I'm not, I can't do anything without help.'

Watching Yukari sob, Minako patted the girl's shoulders as she listened to her, they were not causing any commotion in the cafe and that was a good thing.

'I don't want to think myself as being apart from others... I don't want to run away from my problems just because I have all of you sheltering me... that's not fair to me or to all of you...'

Minako felt Cybele, the Ultimate Lovers Persona growing in strength inside her, telling her that their bond was growing by the second and she herself fought the tears that were threatening to form. Yukari was confessing her feelings that she felt for her and everyone.

It must be another miracle, or something that was done right for the 360 degree change in her resolve and will. Although it was far from awakening Isis, Yukari's final persona, it was enough to make the bond between the two of them very strong indeed.

'I don't want to run away from you, Minako-chan... because, you showed me that I can be brave too... that I can be strong and be relied on... it's a very good feeling... I can't lose to Junpei... that idiot too...'

Yukari laughed and it was lost within a mixture of chokes and chuckles as Yukari looked at Minako affectionately. Yes, the girl really valued her leader as something precious and amazing. This was yet another individual who would follow her to the ends of the world and to fight beside her in the final battle.

'I-It's odd... how I felt angry at how you defeated the shadows barely a week ago... and now, I'm glad that I have you by my side... because I know Minako-chan won't let me run away any more... that you won't allow me to be alone any more... right? I... I don't want to lose you, Minako-chan... is it odd to feel this way?'

'You're never alone, Yukari-chan. You have all of us, me, Junpei, Akihiko-sempai and even Mitsuru-sempai too. And it's not... because I... think it's fate that we are friends.'

And this applies to Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken-kun and even Shinjiro-sempai... you'll be just as important to them as they to you.

..

'I-I didn't tell you why I told you about my past... huh?'

Yukari fell silent even as she rested but after a while, Yukari released Minako and allowed the Wild Card's hands to lean back before explaining herself again. She sipped her coffee, hiccuping a little as she drank the cold drink before Minako interrupted her.

'You don't need to till you are ready, Yukari-chan.'

Minako knew she score points by being very patient with her when Yukari shook her head while stirring her drink.

'Haah... I want to... I want you to know why I'm fighting, why I joined S.E.E.S and why I... didn't want to be close to you at first... why I am such... a terrible person.'

Yukari told Minako all about her father, what she suspected he did and why she was determined to find out about the truth regarding the Shadows and Tartarus.

Yukari even told Minako about what happened to her mother while Minako told her about what had happened to her as well, how her parents died and what she why she was always so cheerful.

'Because, I know that my friends are depending on me... and if I need help, I have them to depend on then. It's like an endless cycle... but most importantly, I really like everyone... they've given me so much without me knowing...'

'… Minako-chan... have I given you anything?'

Yukari asked timidly and the brunette smiled timidly as Minako reached out to pinch her cheeks.

'You've given me a big, cry baby onee-san, Yukari-chan~'

..

_Rank Up! Lovers Social Link: Level 2?_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Hey, Minako-chan.'

As the two girls returned to the dormitory after speaking to each other, getting to know each other better as well as reaffirming their friendship. Yukari paused while she was heading up towards her room and she turned to look at Minako heading towards the lounge.

'Yes, Yukari-chan?'

'Thank you, for giving me another chance...'

'… Will you forgive me later too then?'

Minako smiled at her but mumbled softly the moment Yukari turned away. She was glad that Yukari did not hear her mumble as she shook her head while turning her eyes on another individual that was preparing a cup of coffee in the kitchen. The chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji... the betrayer.

It will be a long night...

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah, Minako.'

Akihiko finally returned home from school and he greeted the teenager who was chatting with Junpei about what happened today. It seemed that Junpei was interrogated by Kenji about what was going on and he was wondering if he should hatch a plot to say that it was due to a girl.

'Konbanwa, Akihiko-sempai.'

Minako waved at him and Junpei grinned as well, going back to whining about why Kenji simply can't get it while Minako remarked that it was perhaps a too sudden change.

'I know right? It's difficult to study... when I see the words I just sorta fall asleep... it's better than a lullaby.'

Junpei groaned but Minako cheered him on as Akihiko caught her eye and she nodded to him.

'At least you're trying, perhaps you can take it slowly... like catching up on your homework first. I'll help out if you want.'

'Me too, Junpei, I'll lend you my notes.'

Yukari surprised the two of them and even Junpei seemed shocked at how she offered her notes to him as Yukari smiled slightly.

'Cat got your tongue? It's not like I'm not going to ask you to pay me or anything. If you want help, you should ask first, right?'

'You're kidding right, Yukari-chi! This must be a joke!'

Minako saw veins popping out of Yukari's forehead, a sign of anger and Minako gestured to Junpei to stop but the boy was in shock and who can blame him. A day ago Yukari was sniping at him for every remark he did and the next day she was being... nice.

Then again, it was the same with Junpei, homework was one line that Minako never imagined Junpei would say with a grin.

Things were changing, much too quickly and dramatically than before... but she was not complaining and the two Personas, Surt and Cybele agreed with her deep inside her mind.

..

Managing to controlling her anger, Yukari took a deep breath as she crossed her legs and said that she was not.

'No I'm not, but it wouldn't hurt if you'll do my dishes for a change.'

'Heh... I knew there was a catch, but thanks, Yukari-chi. I'll owe you if you loaned me some of the chemistry notes, Minako could need them too, she was in the hospital when that happened.'

'Ah, that'll be good Minako-chan... and look what I got!'

Minako held up a bag of Prodigy Platters, grinning in the process even while Yukari groaned. Junpei on the other hand seemed confused, asking what that was about.

'Let's study together then!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support so far!<br>**


	10. Finding One's True Self

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 10: Finding your True Self_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_Written__ by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

_Note: The info about Castor was provided by Daniel Acaba and his P3 __FAQ__ on __Gamefaqs__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you<em> Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta-edit as always!**

**Remastered and re-done on 03/02/13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Sanada Akihiko only emerged from his room nearing dinner time and to the second generation of S.E.E.S's amusement, he dumped several packets of takeaway beef bowl he pulled from the kitchen before sitting down at the lounge and looking at them studying.

'Studying hard I see... that's good, where's Mitsuru, she might reward all of you for taking your studies seriously. Especially you, Junpei... I wonder how much she'll pay me for getting a photo of this.'

Akihiko smiled even as Junpei protested, the senior looked at Minako meaningfully and the girl nodded before excusing herself to speak with him.

Before Minako left though, she whispered to Junpei to tell Yukari that she was going out to settle that 'problem' and to tell let Yukari in the loop too. Junpei responded with a nod and a thumbs up to the brunette who skipped away.

'So what's going on between the two of them huh, Junpei?'

Yukari's ears perked up at the prospect of a juicy rumor, Yukari was disappointed when Junpei simply remarked that it was complicated but he explained anyway.

'It's something between the two of them, she said that she'll tell us if they need help.'

'… Is that so?'

Yukari seemed unconvinced but she knew that it was a remarkable change for her to even consider others and she took it as a victory nonetheless.

'But back to studying now, Junpei, stop staring at the magazines!'

'A-ugh... alright alright... this studying business is hard to get used to...'

Junpei groaned and Yukari couldn't help but laugh at him being so miserable.

'That's too bad, as it'll only get worse. C'mon! Get your spirits up!'

'Hai hai!~'

Yukari didn't think that she would end up to being friends with Junpei, or with any one in general... but now that she did, she didn't think it was a bad thing either.

No, it was definitely a good thing after all.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I need your help.'

Akihiko got to the point quickly and Minako fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that he wouldn't be able to get Shinjiro to be off the drugs and the wild card agreed to help. In fact she'll be shocked if he did manage to do that.

'I suppose you believe me now, sempai.'

'I believe you... it might be incredible... but I'm using a Persona and fighting shadows daily... so it isn't as far fetched as I imagined... I know you'll be asking for something in exchange from me... but if it's to help Shinji, I'll do anything.'

Akihiko's resolve was impressive and his bond with Shinjiro was to be admired and Minako giggled softly as she nodded her head.

'I do not dislike helping others when they are so determined, Akihiko-sempai... so I'll help you... it won't be for free, but my favour will be something that only Aragaki-sempai can do, so it can be considered free~'

The wild card nodded before her eyes turned serious and she crossed her arms, leaning against the wall as she asked Akihiko.

'How did he take it... was he surprised?'

'If he was, he didn't show it... listen, I know I need your help... and know you can handle things by yourself... but, be careful Minako.'

Akihiko took a while to say that he was worried for her and Minako's eyes softened at that, something the usually clueless boy would not have spotted and the senior smiled weakly at the girl in front of her.

She was so weak and frail looking, but so determined and powerful in her own right. Perhaps it was alright for him to depend on her as well. But for now, he'll look over her till he was absolutely sure.

Minako felt a faint bond form between the two of them, one of the Star Arcana but inside her, another Persona, Odin of the Emperor awakened and tugged at his mental restraints, reminding him of Akihiko sempai's Persona as well.

'I will... and I take it that we will be meeting him today huh... can we meet him nearer to the Dark Hour?'

'That'll be difficult... why?'

'I'm afraid... we might have to beat some sense into his persona to prove our point.'

Minako cracked her knuckles and Akihiko felt a shiver run down his spine at the dangerous look that Minako sported in her eyes.

'Let's try not to do that... but then again, I got his evoker... so let's go.'

Akihiko brought out a silver suitcase that had seen better days that he had prepared beforehand and Minako nodded.

'We'll be trying to persuade him... but if we fail...'

'Then we'll be dragging him back, whether he likes it or not.'

..

The two of them left before Mitsuru and the chairman returned from the control room and the two juniors shrugged when they were asked where the two of them were. Even if they did know, they wouldn't tell as the two of them caught the meaningful glances from Akihiko and Minako before they left.

Whatever they were about to do, it'll probably be something important and yet something that Mitsuru sempai wouldn't approve.

Caught in a dilemma, the two of them did not hesitate and covered for the two of them without hesitation.

Traces of deceit within S.E.E.S... but when they themselves were tangled in a much bigger web of deceit... was it wrong to fight fire with fire?

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Shinji.'

The silver haired man returned to the outskirts with Minako in tow, the girl walking closer to her sempai as some of the boys who were there were looking at her in a disturbing fashion, some licking their lips while checking her out. Without noticing she had wrapped her hands around Akihiko's arms and somehow, the senior did not mind at all.

Naturally the two of them separated from each other when they confronted Aragaki Shinjiro in a dark corner of a particular alley, far from where he usually was. It was like he was avoiding Akihiko but the two of them were glad that he choose that spot as they did not want any prying ears to overhear their conversation.

Walls have ears after all and Minako looked around cautiously as Akihiko had tracked down the elusive beanie wearing sempai down several buildings and alleys, sometimes losing sight of him as he navigated the outskirts like it was his own back yard.

But eventually they did corner him in the end and Shinjro looked disgusted at Akihiko when he placed the suitcase down beside him and spoke evenly to him.

..

'What do you want, Aki... tsk, you're so persistent... I told you, I'm not going back and I'm not cutting the meds...'

'I don't want to see you dead, Shinji.'

Akihiko cut him off softly and Shinjiro's stance seem to weaken a little before he laughed at that.

'That's too bad... I think that's meant to be... my death that is...'

'She told me that... but she's the one that wanted to change fate too. I... no, we don't want you dead.'

Minako certainly didn't expect Akihiko to reveal that too soon and she was caught off guard, unable to react immediately when Shinjiro's gaze turned to rest on her and she froze just like a deer in headlights.

'Ah...'

'Little brat... how did you know.. .wait, how old is she..? She's with you?'

Shinjiro seemed genuinely confused and that made Minako a little mad as she shouted her age, telling him that she was the one who told Akihiko the truth.

'Hah... real mature, falling for that...'

Shinjiro smirked while Minako slapped her forehead at being so silly. Even Akihiko looked a little awkward at having one of his cards played against him.

'So you found out huh... well, I guess it's gotta come out sooner or later.. what are you going to do then? Drag me back? Don't kid me... I'll rather die than to do that... you can't stop me from doing what I want to do.'

Before Akihiko could speak however, Minako took things in her own hands, just like how she had been doing ever since this journey began. She had experience many things, many changes and by damn she was going to let Shinjiro undo all of that by being a stubborn dickhead!

..

'So I'm just supposed to watch while you seek death?! Is that what I'm supposed to do?! I don't want you to die!'

Minako raised her voice while the two boys was shocked at her words. The girl was not supposed to know him, as far as Shinjiro was concerned and for Akihiko, he didn't think that the girl would feel so much for Aragaki Shinjiro to lose her normal cool.

'I don't want you to die, Shinjiro-sempai. I don't want you to do something that will make me and Akihiko-sempai and everyone regret... if you keep taking those drugs, you really will die!'

'Heh... I already got one leg in the coffin girl... but most importantly... who the hell are you? Why do you think that you know me, that you know what I want to do... and what will happen to me? You're just bluffing... you know noth-'

Shinjiro was calling her bluff, trying to get her to admit that she did not know what she was talking about despite her words striking home in all accounts.

There was just no way that she would know what was going to happen but it was uncanny how she seemed to read his mind.

'My name, is Minako!'

Minako screamed her name this time and that name that staggered Shinjiro as he took a step back, wincing as though he had been struck physically by the name itself while the girl prayed for another miracle.

If it happened to Junpei, to Yukari, to Akihiko and many of her social links... perhaps this would happen to Shinjiro as well. Please, just let him awaken a little bit of his memories!

..

'M-Minako?'

Akihiko did not know what to say as something larger than who he was was at play here as Shinjiro seemed to have taken a much bigger blow than he would have imagine just from hearing her name. His best friend was confused and unsure of himself as he mumbled the name to himself repeatedly.

'Minako...? A-Arisato... Minako?'

Shinjiro stumped upon a name that he couldn't have known and his head snapped back to the girl so fast that he was thankful that his neck didn't snap. Minako herself dropped to her knees in relief, tears flowing down her face as she sobbed yes repeatedly to him.

Although it was an emotional scene, Akihiko could not help but feel gutted at seeing her so emotional towards Shinjiro.

There must be something between the two of them for her to try so hard, to even blackmail and threaten him to save Shinjiro and he realized that he was a little... no quite jealous of that.

..

'T-The hell I know who you are... Arisato Minako or whatever, you don't understand... what it is like.'

Shinjiro roared like an injured animal and he could not help but struggle in his bid to cope with the information overloading his brain. For a brief instance he was sure that he knew the crying girl in front of him as the name seemed so familiar, the crying face that brought a lump in his throat and how he felt terrible that he was the reason for the tears.

But that must be a lie, he did not know her and he shouted at her to get lost.

'You don't know anything! Why would you have the right to tell me to stop!'

Shinjiro challenged her again and his mouth dropped in shock as Minako shouted once more just as the Dark Hour started. Akihiko clicked his tongue in dismay, knowing that Mitsuru will have their skin if they did not succeed. Tracking down Shinjiro took more time than he'd imagine it to be and they were paying for it.

But in retrospect it would be better as they might be attracting attention from other people.

'Because you don't want to give up on Ken-kun, do you?!'

Minako's next words were just as staggering to Akihiko and Shinjiro as the two of them did not expect her to drag the boy into the equation... perhaps she really knew something or everything as she continued, an emotional wreck as she screamed at the two dumbfounded boys.

Hidden scars, bad memories and taboo subjects were dug up by the girl as she demanded answers from Aragaki Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>..<p>

All her emotions came rushing out like a flood and Minako preferred it that way as she was faced with an unreasonable Shinjiro. Gone was the understanding, soft-in-the-inside senior that she was fond of. What greeted her was of a desperate and self destructive individual that was ignoring everything around him.

No, she would beat the sense into him as she screamed out question after question at him, shocking herself and even Akihiko at revealing how much that she knew. She was holding nothing back when she knew that one wrong mistake could be their last! She had gone too far to be stopped now!

'I know that you blame yourself, I know what happened that night when you killed Ken's mother by mistake... but it was an accident! Ken-kun is still living strong and well... and so should you!'

'You don't get it do you?! Her soul won't rest easy one day I live in this world... and it's the same for her son. I'm the one that caused that incident to happen. It's not accident, it's MY FAULT! DON'T YOU GET IT?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!'

Shinjiro was getting pissed off and irritated and he actually moved towards Minako, grabbing her by the collar while roughly shoving Akihiko away with his spare hand when he tried to intervene.

'I...'

Minako was stuck looking at his eyes, filled with anger, regret, disappointment, confusion and pain at having his most deepest secrets exposed like this. But Minako was not having any of that crap... there must be another way, there must be to avoid this fate!

'I KNOW THAT YOU WOULDN'T BEAR TO ALL OF US BEHIND! That... that you really care about Akihiko-sempai and Mitsuru sempai... and even Ken-kun... that's why you choose this path... that's why you said it is meant to be, that you... want Ken-kun... to be the one to kill you, right, sempai?'

The air froze and it was Akihiko who snapped when he lunged at Shinjiro, the latter recovering a second later and shoving him back to the floor in a murderous rage. Ordinarily he would not have stood a chance but Shinjiro was out of control now. Who does she think she is? Telling him that? Telling him the truth in front of Aki.

Who is this girl?! And why couldn't he hit her at all?!

..

Minako closed her eyes as she flinched when she saw the hand being raised to hit her, she waited for a few seconds before realizing that Shinjiro was crying now as he slowly lowered his hand, staggering backwards in disbelief while looking at her. He was on the ropes now, she could feel it.

'Who are you?! Why do you know all of this?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!'

'I'M ARISATO MINAKO! AND I'M HERE TO DRAG YOU BACK WITH US, ALIVE!'

Minako screamed as she got back up to her feet after being shoved down. She reached for her naginata that she had brought with her for this purpose after all.

'There's no use in trying... even if you know everything, you can't stop me... Amada he, deserves to know the truth... as well as the gift of redemption.'

Shinjiro laughed weakly as he tucked his hands into his pocket, watching with interest at how Akihiko was wincing as he struggled to get up out of the corner of his eyes.

'IS that really redemption?!'

Minako's words were like a slap in the face for Shinjiro and he growled menacingly at the advancing girl again. He had no idea who she was or why she could read him like a book... But he came too far to stop now as well!

'Do you know what Ken-kun is obsessed about?! He's obsessed about revenge! About growing up and getting his revenge for his mother... do you want him to live with that knowledge all his life?! That he was living to kill someone?!'

He inhaled sharply as she spoke but the girl was not done yet.

..

'Do you know how empty he is all his life?! That the only thing he can think about is revenge?! He can't even think about what he is going to do in the future!'

Shinjiro interjected as he laughed, amused that he was giving the kid what he wanted after all.

'Now isn't that nice, he's going to get his wish!'

'Have you considered what will happen to Ken-kun if he kills you with only that thing remaining in his life?! Are you going to let him die with you?! KEN-KUN HAS NOTHING! BUT YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU CAN GIVE TO HIM, SHINJIRO-SEMPAI! ARE YOU GOING TO LET KEN-KUN'S MOTHER DOWN?!'

Minako howled as she charged at him and he found himself unable to avoid her as she gripped him in a tight hug despite this being the first time she met him. The naginata that she had brought with her was left forgotten on the floor even as she hugged him tightly.

But why, why does he feel like he knew this girl from a long time ago... that he could feel his insides being torn apart just by knowing that he was the reason for her tears.

Why was he... feeling that way towards a girl he just met?

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Then tell me, what should I do. What I can do if you deny me my fate.'

After a while, Shinjiro asked softly as the girl sobbed in his chest wordlessly, hiccuping and coughing as she let him go too. She looked at him with the same determination that had made him accept her words and he'll play along with her, for now anyway.

'Tell me girl, what is left for me if all you can say is that I am wrong... what can I do... for Amada... for screwing up his life... for taking away his chance of revenge, for doing what you say is better and right.'

Shinjiro asked softly as Akihiko stood up again, watching the two of them apprehensively. Akihiko had no idea what was going right now but at least he could ascertain that Minako had for the moment, knocked out the suicidal thoughts from his best friend's mind.

'Tell me girl...'

'Minako.'

She spoke softly and Shinjiro laughed as he remarked.

'Alright, you're a fine piece of work, Minako... Tell me then, what I should do.'

Shinjiro was putting a gamble on this girl who seemed to have all the answers but even he was shocked when she took a few steps away from him and pointed an evoker at him.

'… what?'

..

'… You don't need drugs to control your Persona. Personas are an aspect of yourself. I believe you can control Castor.'

Was she crazy? Akihiko looked like he was about to intervene when she placed the evoker against her forehead as well and Shinjiro was rewarded with the sight of Akihiko backing away in fear. Who the hell was she to make even Akihiko back away so easily?

'Personas are the facet of your personality... they are your true self... Shinjiro-sempai must have rejected himself that day... that's why he lost control of his Persona and it went berserk...'

She explained softly, still sniffing a little before pointing the evoker at Shinjiro without hesitation.

'… I... I don't know what will happen... but... I won't force Shinjiro-sempai to accept my suggestion... It is difficult to fight against fate... but I've decided to fight against it this time...'

This time? What does she mean?

'Sempai can either try and face your Persona... to remember who you are... and then to try and help Ken-kun with us... to be with us where you belong... or you can go on doing what you were doing before... leaving us behind... all of us, who cares about you.'

Both of the boys did not know what Minako was talking about or why she was so confident, but both of them felt that it was something that they have to consider carefully before deciding.

It was as if they are seeing the future changing in front of their eyes.

..

'I'll protect Akihiko sempai... and Shinjiro-sempai till the end... I don't want to see any one of you to be hurt... ever. So please... Shinjiro-sempai... please...'

She was begging him, giving him a choice to go against fate for once, against the destiny that he imagined was set out for him.

'Alright.'

Shinjiro growled and adjusted his beanie after a moment of hesitation. Aragaki Shinjiro decided to go with whatever this crazy girl was saying. If anything, at least it'll be a fun ride... but most importantly, he felt a bond form between the two of them already.

If this girl wanted to protect Amada and Akihiko, he'll be fine whatever she does... if anything, he'll be glad that she would be there to look after the two of them if he fails.

'C'mon... let me see my _good _friend again... Hah!'

Shinjiro grinned savagely before nodding even as Akihiko shouted at the girl to stop.

..

'No! Don't do it, Minako! C-Castor is dangerous!"

But his warning was for naught as the girl fired the evoker and in the next moment, Shinjiro felt himself engulfed by pain.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako didn't know what she was doing truly and although she knew what she was saying was the truth, that Personas are one with their owners an embodiment of the user's true self, she wasn't totally sure that by forcing Castor to materialize they could get Shinjiro to tame it again.

But anyway, after that emotional breakdown, she wanted to beat something up and too when she pulled the trigger on the evoker despite Akishiko sempai's warning, she switched to the ultimate Moon-Arcana Persona, Sandalphon immediately.

The Persona was tugging at the seams of her mind, showing that she was affected by the Moon Social Link as she fired the evoker into her temple, summoning it.

'SANDALPHON! AKASHA ARTS!

Even as Minako unleashed the ultimate Strike Based skill on the Black horseman that emerged from behind Shinjiro, she realized that it was a real threat when it was much larger than she imagined. Having multiple appendages and the steed blowing fire out of it's nose meant it wasn't like the Castor she was used to at all.

To make the situation worse, the Strike Skill didn't seem to phase it that much, if anything it made it angrier as it charged straight at her, leaving Shinjiro behind it even as he clutched his head in pain.

Well, there's no going back now and she blocked the slash based Deathbound with her Naginata after diving back for it. Sandalphon managing to block most of the blows a component of that.

'Shinjiro-sempai! I know you can do it! Please, think about Akihiko-sempai and Ken-kun... I know... that-'

Minako was rudely interrupted when the rouge Persona, which had been tangling with Sandalphon, retreated before charging forward with the strike based Heat Wave, knocking her and her Persona back with that single skill.

..

It was thankful that Sandalphon had blocked most of the attack for Minako after realizing the danger that she was facing as she winced. She was however up up again in a heartbeat before jumping on top of her Persona's shoulders while it flew straight for the rogue Persona. The angel-type Persona grappling with it's steed even as Minako leapt up, twirling her body and using the full weight of her body and her momentum to strike at the mask that Castor wore on it's face.

By experience, every shadow's weakness was the mask on it's body and it should the same with Personas. However Minako was stopped from accomplishing her objective as Castor's multiple hands intercepted her and threw her to the floor roughly.

'Ugh!'

She landed on her back roughly beside Shinjiro but Minako was able to look up to see Sandalphon successful stalling Castor with a powerful Maragidyne that blasted the Persona a few feet backwards, crashing into the floor heavily as well.

'Sempai, sempai! You have to get a hold of yourself... it's you... you cannot fight it...'

Minako rushed over to Shinjiro, limping a little as she shook Shinjiro urgently. As if in reply to her words, Castor smiled eerily, the mask he was wearing taking a life of it's own as it recovered. It glared at Minako and her accompanying Persona, Sandalphon hovering protectively over the two of them and spoke.

'This man has rejected me, refusing to admit the fact that his fate of death was impossible to deny... He was afraid of death, unable to accept that his time in the mortal reign would be shorter than most.'

'HAH! Afraid of death?! I... I...'

Shinjiro laughed while clutching his head, beads of perspiration forming as Minako was finally able to help him stand up to face him.

'Yes, you are afraid of death... that is why you seek it... and that's why I am the true self! THE SHADOW OF YOUR HEART!'

Castor remarked as he reared back on his steed, a sure sign of it using a spell and Minako braced for impact even as she saw a huge fist shaped energy dropping down from the sky towards the two of them.

God's Fist, another powerful Strike variant skill and Minako pushed Shinjiro down while screaming at Akihiko to take cover. She wasn't sure if Sandalphon was able to cover them appropriately... but she shouldn't have worried as the Moon Arcana Persona took it easily without breaking a sweat.

'You're wrong, Shinjiro-sempai isn't afraid of death at all!'

Minako tried to say but she found herself falling into Castor's trap as the mask around Castor's face pulsed once, and then twice before it grew to cover it's entire form. The eerie smile it was showing caused her to remember those horrible memories of the last battle of Nyx, how she was unable to protect Junpei and Yukari in one of the worlds, how she watched in horror as Aegis was destroyed in front of her eyes as she tried to protect her from Nyx... how everyone died in front of her when they forced themselves to go to the moon to defeat Nyx with her.

..

It was enough for anyone lose their will to fight and the last thing Minako heard was her own scream of despair before another crushing God's Fist blew Sandalphon to dust and Akihiko screaming at the two of them to watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support. As of 1302/13 the latest chapter in my remastering efforts is chapter 15, the remaining chapters would be edited in due course. Although the standards would drop a little, the story is still readable.  
><strong>

**Thank you for your time. My theory for Shinjiro is that he lost control of his Persona/shadow like how the others did in P4 and thus is fighting to get control of it.  
><strong>


	11. Endless Regrets

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 11: Endless Regrets_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

_Note: The info about Castor and Polydeuces was provided by Daniel Acaba and his P3 faq on gamefaqs!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta-edit as always.**

**Edited and re-mastered as of 12/02/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Sanada Akihiko could only swear as he watched the powerful Persona that Arisato Minako summoned be defeated by that cheap trick. Fear was a very tricky status to recover from and from the heart wrenching scream, their fearless leader was also the one with the most troubled memories. But he knew that she was strong because she was able to face her fears head on. Even so, she wasn't totally immune to being thrust into the middle of her worst memories by her enemies._

_With him having an injured arm, it was difficult for him to contribute to the battle but he'll be damned if he was going to just stay there and hope for the best._

_'A-Aki!'_

_It was Shinjiro who somehow managed to catch the girl as she dropped to the floor, at being stunned from that combination of Fear Status and hammering from the relentless attacks by Castor. Blast that insane Persona, it didn't even come after them after defeating Sandalphon, that large Angel type Arcana that Minako had managed to call out._

_Their leader really was full of surprises but there was no time to worry about that now as he rushed forward, cradling his injured hand as he placed his evoker against his temple, feeling the cold steel even as Shinji shouted at him to stop._

_'PERSONA!'_

_Polydeuces emerged in front of him and on his command, slammed a fist at sub-sonic speed into Castor, or tried to as the dark horse man reared up to fire a devastating round of invisible strikes that blew his Persona backwards, sending both of them careening onto the floor in pain._

_'AKI!'_

_It had been a long time since Shinji shouted his name like that and despite the blinding pain he felt. Akihiko staggered to his feet again, throwing away his sling and facing his enemy, the large and imposing Persona in front of him. It was mocking him for he was not even attacking any one of them. But it was left to him; he can't back down now... he wanted to protect the girl in front of him... as well as his best friend._

..

_'C'mon, you bastard! I won't lose to you!'_

_Akihiko screamed as he charged forward, even if it meant his death even as Shinjiro looked on in shock._

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Why would Aki do that for him? Why would he want to risk his life when his life has no meaning but to be delivered to Amada on a silver platter? That was his reason for existence, to stick around till Amada came for him._

_But the girl put in her all, fighting with that crazy thing that was himself without any regard for her own safety. She was good alright and would have given Castor a run for his money if not for that cheap trick that he pulled... he'll never forgive Castor for that... but he'll tell him that when he goes to hell with him._

_But right now, Shinjiro was mad as he watched Akihiko charge at Castor like that, and after placing the girl down on the floor, he reached up to punch Akihiko instead. His punch staggering his best friend before he pummelled him again in the chest, in the face, in the gut and he wouldn't stop, not even to care about the splitting headache or how Castor was laughing at the two of them. In hindsight he would probably be madder that his Persona was laughing at them._

..

_After all, it was not like he did not do research on Castor and Polydeuces, the two Personas that they controlled._

_Polydeuces and Castor were twin brothers as part of the Greek mythology and they found it fitting as they were closer than real brothers were. They only had each other in the orphanage after all and it was not surprising that they came to depend on each other after being together since forever._

_The two of them had between them a sister that was very important to them, Akihiko's sister Miki and, true to the myth, would do anything for the two of them..._

_They had failed and it drove a wedge between them till they awakened their Personas and joined S.E.E.S... life seemed okay then..._

_Only Aki was obsessed with power after losing his sister and there was nothing he could do but to watch and train with him._

_Another aspect of the myth was that Polydeuces or Pollux was immortal and would reign in the world of the gods after he died. It was different for Castor as he would die a mortal and be forever in Hades with the rest of the mortals._

_But Shinjiro didn't quite mind, it was all about how much effort one puts into their work and Akihiko deserved all of that for all the hard work that he placed into his skills._

_No, it all changed when he lost control of his Persona and killed Amada in that accident..._

_Here was his sin, here was why he will never be as good as Akihiko... he has to bear the sin and stain of killing a life into his soul. He would have to die with that knowledge, or die trying to get rid of the sin in the first place._

..

_Yes, yes he was afraid... but what could he do about it?! He was the one who lost control! Or was he simply rejecting the vision and fate that his Persona was branding him with?_

_His Persona was of the Hierophant, the bearer of forbidden or dangerous knowledge and true to that he was bearing the knowledge and sins of taking one's life._

_He was... afraid, yes, he was afraid... and perhaps that's why he doesn't want to accept Castor._

_Shinjiro did not wish to accept the fact that he killed someone, that he had taken a life... that he would rather be killed by the Amada kid then to accept it._

_An eye for an eye... that's what they all say... that'll make it even, right?_

* * *

><p>..<p>

_'What are you doing damnit, Shinji!'_

_It was all Akihiko could do to block Shinjiro's strikes, and although he was a champion boxer, Shinjiro was a much better street fighter and he pummelled him relentlessly, even head-butting him several times as the brawled it out in front of the rogue Persona._

_'WHAT ARE __**YOU**__ DOING?!'_

_Shinjiro screamed even as he himself jumped back to try and put some distance between the two of them as Shinjiro gasped for breath. But he himself was in a bad state, bruises everywhere and his injured arm was screaming at him to stop._

_'Castor's right, I'm afraid! I'm afraid of death... I don't want to live with the stigma of killing someone damnit, Aki! But do I even have a choice?! All of you covered it up for me! You didn't give me a choice to redeem myself! The girl is right, Amada deserves better... but we, you... Mitsuru... all of us ruined it by hiding the truth!'_

_Akihiko took a deep breath as Shinjiro rushed forward again, continuing his assault on him even as Castor watched on in amusement. The rouge Persona wasn't the threat now, Shinjiro was. _

_But Akihiko knew that he was right, something had clicked in Shinji's mind and his mind was clear now and Akihiko couldn't find the strength or the reason to fight back any more as Shinjiro kicked him in the gut, punched him in the face and tossed him to the side in disgust._

..

_'Yes, I'm a coward... but... I know now that I was wrong... I was running away... I was giving an excuse to stop atoning for my sins... I left all of you behind... I backed away... I BLINKED WHEN DEATH LOOKED AT ME IN THE EYE! But I wasn't running away as much as you did, Aki!'_

_Shinjiro drove his shoe into his gut angrily even as he saw Minako slowly wake up. The girl watching in horror at the sight of the two of them fighting even as Shinjiro continued his tirade of words._

_'I backed away... I walked away from the fight... but Aki... were you ever in the same fight as we were?!'_

_Shinjiro asked him sombrely as he dropped to his knees to pull Akihiko up by his shoulders to shout in his face._

_'I was afraid, I was a coward... but I... at least I did face it once before... what about you... Aki... why are you throwing your life away like this! You said that Miki was living in you but what are you doing huh?!'_

_Yes, that's why Shinjiro was angry at Akihiko. He was mad at himself for giving in to death, for rejecting Castor who accepted and knew what he had done. Whose very presence symbolized that he would have to face the stigma of death every single day as he had killed someone, but him being mad at Akihiko was more than that. He was mad at Akihiko for blindingly coming to rescue him without any regard for himself at all just like how he had done for so long. It was wrong, it was stupid and Akihiko didn't realize it himself!_

..

_'If you really cherished Miki, why are you just rushing to your death, you bastard? Don't take the easy way out and say that you're doing it for me!'_

_Shinjiro tried to punch Akihiko again but he wasn't able to do so this time as Akihiko stopped the punch with his injured arm despite Minako calling out to him to stop. Slowly, ever so slowly, Akihiko forced Shinjiro's hand down before punching him heavily back in the chin, knocking his friend to the floor as well._

_Akihiko then scrambled up to his feet before__ jumping__ on Shinjiro and started to pummel him back in return, giving it all he got as his half-brother snarled and fought back as well._

_'I am not a coward! I'm moving forward as well, Shinji! You're not the only one that has faced your fears! I, have, changed, too!'_

_Punching him hard with each word, the two seniors slugged it out under the odd green light of the Dark Hour as he shouted back to him._

..

_'I know I've been running away, that I've been trying to forget, that I've been trying to stop remembering what Miki was like, what she said and what I did that day! I KNOW ALL OF THAT!'_

_Hearing their words, Minako felt the links that she formed with the two of them growing and swelling just like how it had did with Yukari and Junpei and Minako held her breath as Akihiko continued._

_'I KNOW! BUT I WANTED TO AVOID IT! I JUST WANTED TO GET STRONG BECAUSE I WANTED TO FORGET IT HAPPENED! TO HAVE NO REGRETS THE NEXT TIME!'_

_Akihiko rolled off him and motioned for him to stand up, bouncing on his own feet even as he cracked his knuckles angrily and in anticipation at what would be coming._

_'Get up, Shinji! GET UP!'_

_'Shut up, you big pussy! What the fuck can you do, you coward!'_

_'So you're not running away any more.. BUT I'M THE SAME! I... She taught me that...'_

_Akihiko looked straight at Minako while declaring that and he scowled at Shinjiro for snorting at what he said. Shinjiro seemed amused but he grinned viciously as well as he nodded in understanding._

_'What a coincidence... she's a real piece of work huh...'_

_'She's the one that barged into my life... and yours... she's insistent... but hell, she's something important to me... to all of us now.'_

_It was like a love confession but it surely was not like that. Even though Minako knew that, she couldn't help but blush redder than ever and wanted to hide her face by digging a hole to jump in._

_'I don't want to lose her... or you, or anyone else... I've forgotten how important you, Mitsuru and everyone is important to me... I was blind that I've forgotten the most important things in front of me... Power be damned... it's worth nothing if I don't know what is important to me!'_

_Akihiko screamed as he charged towards Shinjiro just as the other teenager rushed forward as well and the two of them connected at the same time, groaning in pain at how hard they punched each other. That was definitely going to leave a bruise and as the two of them separated, he saw that there was a large bruise on Shinjiro's cheek where his punch had landed. No doubt he would have the same as well._

..

_But his declaration was enough to cause a bright light to cover Akihiko even as he grinned at Shinjiro, not even caring what was happening at the moment. Minako on the other hand watched in amazement as his Persona, Polydeuces, was covered by the light and re-emerge as Caesar, the Emperor Persona that she knew so well._

_Even Castor seemed uncomfortable at the sight, moving awkwardly backwards as the two men turned to meet the rogue Persona in the eye._

_'… Shinji.'_

_'What is it, Aki...'_

_Shinjiro winced in pain even as he panted but he laughed too as Akihiko asked would it be okay if he turned Castor into pulp for hurting him and Minako._

_'Heh... you're hitting my Persona, so you're hitting me right? Go figure... but it doesn't seem to be as hurt as much as I am...'_

_'Baka... he's gone rogue... you don't mind mean being beaten up huh... and you're the one saying that I swing this way... '_

_'Shut up Aki...'_

_The two of them looked much the worst for the punishment they had gone through together, but Minako knew that they were able to forge their bonds stronger than ever before and with her as well by punching each other out._

_Boys were so weird... but it seems like they've gotten passed another big barrier in their lives as well, with her gentle push of course and Minako smiled in relief as she slowly got up as well._

_'So... you are me huh? Yeah you're me so shut up, Castor and come back to me... I'm not afraid of whatever you'll throw at me... you're right... I am running away, I was afraid of living for the kid and the person that I killed... but hey, the girl's right too... I don't want to see Aki being beat up like that... especially after he finally came to senses.'_

_With Shinjiro rubbing his nose in annoyance, he and Akihiko watched as Castor screamed at the two of them and prepared to charge forward to attack them. It was a suicidal battle but they were dying to beat up something and the adrenaline was going to get wasted if they did not beat the hell out of Castor for what he did to them, to Ken's mother and Minako._

..

_That was, until they saw the girl standing between them and Castor, her evoker pressed against her temple again as she called out a Persona._

_'PIXIE!'_

_The two boy were more amazed at how and why Minako called the tiny sprite before her. It hovering in front of Castor innocently but the more shocking part was how even Castor paused at seeing it. But the disbelief they felt at seeing that scene was completely wiped out and incomparable to what they witnessed as she called out a spell that was unheard of softly to Pixie._

_'Megidolaon...'_

_A strange glow shone over Caster and it barely had the time to look up when something fell from the sky and impacted it. The resulting explosion ripped through the entire area, blowing the two boys to their behinds. They could only watch in shock and in awe as Castor gave one last dying scream, his form slowly evaporated into thin air as the backdrop to the now very menacing looking girl in front of them._

_It was literally Judgement, brought by the tiny sprite even as it flew over to heal the two of them as well._

_'You've... got to be shitting me... Aki... who the hell is she?'_

_'… She is a Witch.'_

_'A Witch? What the hell's that!'_

_Akihiko was too tired to answer even as he felt the unfamiliar healing sensation of Dia flow through his body._

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was thankful that Minako was able to heal most of the wounds but the bruises wouldn't go away as they staggered back to the dormitory with Shinjiro in tow.

Shinjiro had described to her how Castor had calmed down somewhat from that fight, not to mention his acceptance of himself and he proved it by summoning Castor in front of the two of them again.

But he had been uneasy about going back to the dormitory till Akihiko suggested that it would be for tonight as he thought it over.

'After all, you owe her a debt for saving you and getting Castor back in control.'

Akihiko grinned but he scratched his head in embarrassment too when Shinjiro reminded that she saved him too.

..

'Ah... Minako.'

Akihiko called out to the Wild Card suddenly as they were nearing the dormitory, he reminded her to not say anything and that he would take all responsibility for taking her out so late.

'Thank you sempai... I know Kirijo sempai would be furious at us... I hope she doesn't execute us...'

Minako shivered and even Shinjiro looked distinctly uncomfortable as he commented about it too.

'So you've heard of Mitsuru's executions too huh... you're really incredible, girl.'

'It's M-I-N-A-K-O!'

'I gotcha... … you're an amazing kid...'

Shinjiro sighed at being corrected like that but he truly didn't seem to mind as they headed up towards the dormitory door. It had been agreed that they would discuss this together another time as it was late and Mitsuru would have their hide as they were waaay past curfew in the first place.

Not to mention that they might actually need to explain Akihiko's new Persona, Caesar as well.

Minako was ecstatic as two important objectives were achieved in one night despite the soreness of her limbs and how tired she was. One was to get Shinjiro sempai to avoid the death flag by going to get the medicine out of his system. The other was an unexpected reward, awakening Caesar in Akihiko as well. That meant that he was ready to move forward with greater purpose in his life after finally accepting that Miki was gone and that he has his life ahead of him, protecting the ones he treasured.

Another thing that would never be revealed to the boys was how Pixie was able to do that and Minako giggled knowing that the image of Castor being bested by Pixie would forever be etched in their minds.

..

'It is about time! What-'

Mitsuru started as they entered the dormitory but she stopped short as she saw how injured the three of them were and she hurriedly invited them in.

'What in the world happened? All of you are injured! Shall I call Takeba to heal all of you? And... Aragaki, you're with them too.'

Mitsuru stopped and pursed her lips as she studied him too, the beginnings of a frown appearing on her head till Shinjiro himself growled in reply.

'Thanks for noticing, Kirijo...'

Mitsuru blinked when Minako reported that she had healed them as much as she could before coming back.

As to what they were doing, Akihiko responded that they got a call from Shinjiro that he was in a fix and they went to give him help with a rogue shadow.

It was a white lie and it seemed to work as Mitsuru commented that she did indeed sense a rogue shadow around... that got wiped out by a large spike of energy a while ago, causing Minako to smile sheepishly as the other two boys just shivered as they recalled what she had done..

But the three of them did freeze when Mitsuru turned to Akihiko, her fingers tapping on her arm as she thought about it.

'Even so... I could not believe how irresponsible and reckless you were. If Aragaki needed help, you should have asked Takeba and Iori to assist the two of you as well instead of getting Arisato by herself. … Honestly, I am very disappointed with you, Akihiko. You should know better than that... or should I remind you of my... executions?'

If looks could kill or freeze for that matter, Akihiko would be a statue right now as Mitsuru leaned towards the frozen boy.

However it was interrupted by Shinjiro, who gave a raspy cough to suggest that he had suffered some other injuries or illness as well.

'So you're up to your old tricks huh, Kirijo... if you're worried about Aki, just tell him.'

Shinjiro smirked and Minako was scandalized. Yes, scandalized at seeing and hearing Shinjiro of all people tease the two of them and she was like a goldfish, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly as Shinjiro pressed his advantage after seeing Mitsuru turn a little red at that accusation.

'I don't know who Takeba or who that Iori brats are... and I'm sure as hell wouldn't call the great Kirijo Mitsuru to help me clean up some rat that sneaked out, so I called Aki for help. He was sensible enough to get this kid, Minako here to tag along... you should be happy he didn't get more injured than he did. That shadow was scarier than you in your time of the month.'

Shinjiro coughed again as he realized he slipped up and said something that was more than insulting to Mitsuru. It was his turn to face Mitsuru's wrath but he shrugged it off with a vicious grin.

'Anyway, you can ask Aki about it, in private and I'll write a report if that'll get you off my back.'

Minako knew that Shinjiro hated writing anything or doing anything that would associate him with words and that was a huge concession from him. That concession was enough to get Mitsuru back off after she considering it for a moment.

Minako decided that she would definitely need to know more about the relationship that her seniors had with one another. Despite Mitsuru being known as the Ice Queen, Minako did not know that the three of them were this close, or so cordial with one another despite suspecting that before.

..

'You can use your room, Aragaki... and you WILL report to the hospital for a check-up tomorrow. The same goes for the two of you... lastly I suggest all of you take a bath... but you WILL allow Arisato to bath first.'

'Hai~' 'Right.' '… Got it.'

'But after that... the both of you WILL come down to get your wounds dressed and bandaged.'

Mitsuru pinched her nose as if to relieve her headache and the three of them smiled sheepishly even as they retreated to their rooms to change.

Minako for one groaned when she knew that she couldn't possibly report to practice tomorrow due to her form, she was in a terrible state and she had a splitting headache after being hit by Castor's spell. Seriously, Evil Smile was such an unfair move.

She was going to have more than a few words with Shinjiro-sempai for having such a wicked spell in his Persona's arsenal on another time.

..

It was late before all of them were able to sleep, in part due to Mitsuru's inexperience with the bandages, causing Shinjiro to be the one who did most of their dressings by themselves.

When Mitsuru asked why he was so good at it, he would only mumble about experience before clamming up.

For some reason, everyone felt that it would be good not to push him to say more, especially so when he said that he'll think about re-joining S.E.E.S at a later date.

..

_Link Formed!_

Moon Social Link: Level 1!

Star Social Link: Level 1!

* * *

><p>Naturally, all the activity that night did not go unnoticed... but thankfully for Minako, their main interest and why they headed to that location was directed at the large spike of energy that was summoned by Pixie.<p>

By the time the three figures they reached the site, all three of them were gone... but what was not gone was the scene of carnage similar to a gas explosion that had taken place on the site itself.

* * *

><p><strong>56 (Wednesday)**

..

It was bedlam really when Minako finally managed to get out of bed the next day as she overhead Akihiko's excited claims of how delicious it was and the awkward silence that followed. But the smell of good food was enough to drive her to go down to the lounge in her pyjamas, a pink one decorated with Hamtaros and consisted of a nightcap along with its long sleeves. Her entrance made all the eating stop as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

'What?'

Minako snapped back to all of them and they turned back to their food to mask their amusement. Yes, their food, as in, the food that Aragaki Shinjiro prepared as he was serving up another plate for her. He almost failed as he almost dropped the plate at seeing her like that.

'… Ham... taro?'

'Say one more word and you'll get it from me.'

Minako growled dangerously but it was replaced instead by the growling of her stomach as she smelt the food. Bacon and ham with eggs and buttered toast! And coffee, rich black coffee that made her drool a little as she slowly, as if in a daze walked towards the table before Mitsuru called her out. The heiress and Ice Queen had been the only individual to not laugh at Minako but she still had a smile on her face as she chastised Minako.

'Arisato, it is common courtesy to get changed before joining the table.'

Mitsuru's voice was calm and collected as she looked over at the table; Yukari and Junpei had gotten over their amusement but was at a loss as to who this mysterious senior was. Not to mention how he was so familiar with their seniors or with Minako for the matter. It looks like Minako would have some explaining to do later.

'Haaaii-'

Minako rushed back and was back in a heartbeat, washing up and changing in record time and smiling from ear to ear as she echoed the 'Ittadakimasu' from everyone else as they tucked in together.

..

For the two junior's credit, they gave their Sempai, the quiet and gruff man they came to know as Aragaki Shinjiro the most compliments by telling how great his food was. Not to mention their gratitude for Shinjiro getting up early and preparing it all of them as well.

For HIS credit, Shinjiro seemed to be a little embarrassed at the amount of praise that was lavished on him and it allowed all of them to see a... more human aspect of him. Minako was quite relief at that even as she spoke with him casually over the table, asking whether he was feeling well and about the amount of salt and everything that he used.

Shinjiro on his part was someone difficult to actually start a conversation with but he was happy to talk when it came to his cooking. It was something that Minako knew about and she dragged Yukari into the conversation as well, making the other girl nervous until he broke the ice by mentioning that he tasted some of the leftovers in the fridge that were prepared the other day.

'It was good, I know Aki won't be able to cook something like that... and Kirijo have more exquisite tastes.'

Shinjiro scowled while Ignoring the looks from the two of them, he chuckled as he pointed to Junpei still wolfing down food as he commented.

'And that kid there would probably eat instant ramen... Minako here would just eat everything that she cooked.'

The older boy smirked while the other two juniors protested at his labelling as well.

'So I thought it's gotta be you who made that. You're Takeba right? I heard from Mitsuru bout who you are... looks like there's some common sense left among all of you. Take care of these guys; make sure they eat their greens. Simple is sometimes the best when it comes to food.'

The gruff man laughed and the whole table fell silent for a moment before they shook their heads, seemingly touched and confused at his show of care and concern for all of them.

For Minako, she was certain that in a way, his words were meant for the S.E.E.S members in all the worlds that she had gone through and lived through.

Where a certain Axe wielding S.E.E.S member was not able to see their journey till the end like he hoped to do so.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I paid a homage to another popular fanfic and I still have great respects for the author and their story even if I don't really read it any more.<br>**

**Changes made here were mostly in my delivery, smoothening of their conversation and speeches as well as adding some details to the whole thing.**

**To clarify things over the 4th wall, this is similar to how a person would awaken their Persona in P4. Thanks to P4U at least we know that their timelines are connected.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading so far and I hope to see you soon!**


	12. School Days

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 12: School Days_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser dude <em>for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 13/02/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Gas explosion discovered at Port Island out skirts...'

Kirijo Mitsuru read from the newspaper as breakfast winded down, Junpei and Minako working together to finish the dishes as the two of them were the last two to report to breakfast.

It made the other two seniors twitch uncomfortably and Yukari picked up on their uneasiness as she waited for the two of her friends to finish to leave together.

There seemed to be something going on between Akihiko, Shinjiro and Minako and she was determined to get to the bottom of the matter later on in the day.

She had not missed how Shinjiro had called Minako by her name, although she was the one who told him to call her that in the first place first thing in the morning. Although Yukari knew that her now best friend made friends easily, she was still taken aback at how close she was to the gruff man with the tough exterior and the soft interior.

That was her impression of Aragaki sempai as she felt herself looking up to the gruff man in a little way.

He had praised her for her cooking after all and somehow that brought a warmth in her heart as he looked at her, fondly? Yukari didn't quite know but at the least Yukari knew that whoever this man is, he was not an enemy but a very close friend and ally to all of them.

Another thing to note was how stiff Minako seemed to be this morning, similar to how she would be if she just came out of Tartarus. Perhaps they had gotten into something serious last night after all? Yukari decided to eavesdrop a little as she scooted closer to the three seniors who were sitting in the lounge. Thankfully it didn't seem to be a very private conversation and so she'll do her best to gain some intelligence on what was going on.

..

'… Ah, so we got a little excited...'

Shinjiro scratched his head while Akihiko looked embarrassed, avoiding Mitsuru's eyes as she scanned the headlines.

'Well, it looks like no one was injured and it'll be classified as an unidentified mystery explosion... but Akihiko, Aragaki... what were you fighting for you to go overboard like that? I also do not recall either one of you possessing that kind of power to cause an explosion like that.'

That was really a tricky question and Akihiko felt sweat rolling down the back of his neck as he looked to Shinjiro for answers. He could never really truly lie to the Ice Queen of the Kirijo family and he knew that Shinji knew that too.

Akihiko was irritated to know that Shinjiro actually found it amusing to bait and tease the two of them even as he nodded grimly to himself while stretching on the couch. He could hear some of his bones cracking as he winced, mumbling about getting too old for that shit.

'Kirijo, you'll have to ask Minako about that... I think she screwed something up and there was this big explosion at the end... knocked the poor girl out too, Aki had to do CPR on her'

Akihiko noticed the slight teasing grin Shinjiro had on his face too late and Yukari was rewarded with Mitsuru choking on her coffee. Akihiko himself stood up suddenly from his position, so fast that he groaned in over exerting his sore limbs too.

'SHINJIRO SEMPAI!'

A shocked gasp from behind them meant that at least one of the juniors had overheard them and Shinjiro grinned. It was payback for what those two clowns did to him. Yes, he was grateful but hey, that didn't mean they were getting scot free as Mitsuru petted her chest repeatedly even as Akihiko tried to tell her that Shinjiro was just lying.

'Yeah, I was kidding... but the explosion part was real, you'll have to ask Minako for that. Maybe it was a real gas explosion or that she used Agi when there was a leaky gas pipe or something. Anyway big boom and all that in the end.'

Shinjiro did wince a little when the other two of the same age turned to glare at him and he raised his hands up in the air in protest to feign innocence.

'Hey, at least we got rid of the shadow before it got worse! No one got hurt too badly! I'm telling ya, that thing was huge!'

Shinjiro however was silenced when a certain red head leapt over the couch to punch him solidly in the gut. Man, that girl packed a mean punch!

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I swear I'm getting Shinjiro sempai the next time!'

Minako cracked her knuckles while her two close friends laughed nervously as they headed off to school together. Mitsuru had taken the limousine this time, determined to drop Shinjiro and Akihiko for a medical check-up before going to school and the three juniors were left to their own devices.

Yukari had been scandalized at how Minako had reacted, sprinting off to punch that dangerous looking man without hesitation. However in hindsight, she realized that it was something that she should have expected Minako to do after all and the girl laughed while Junpei whistled at the memory of Minako doing that.

'But man, Aragaki-sempai is so cool! You think so too, right Yukari-chi?'

'Hmm? He is a very nice person inside... but he did scare me a little with an apron...'

Yukari smiled again as Minako buckled down in laughter, imagining the man who was famous for his dark get up in a white and frilly apron.

'Hey, you shouldn't be so mean to Aragaki-sempai, he cooked you breakfast after all, Minako-chan.'

Yukari petted her back even as she reminded her, Yukari was however surprised by Junpei's question that came out of the blue.

'You really took to liking Aragaki-sempai huh?'

There was no hint of resentment in Junpei's voice and for that Yukari was ever thankful as she nodded her head.

'I guess… I trust him. Even though he might look scary and intimidating... I feel that he really meant us well and is... someone that we should know and respect. I just get that feeing, you know how that feels right, Minako-chan?'

She knew that her her best friend would back her up and Yukari smiled at the baseball wearing boy when he nodded his head, crossing his arms and agreeing with him too.

It was odd that he could be so reliable if he just got serious, she should have given him a chance a long time ago.

'I can understand that. I think Aragaki-sempai is part of S.E.E.S too.They were talking about the shadows among themselves right? Oh right, hey, what happened last night huh?'

Junpei remembered that he had seen the two of them, Minako and Akihiko leave together till it was late, he had even opened his windows before calling it a night.

That was the cue upon which the two of them started their interrogation, not letting Minako wriggle out of it even as a certain Iwasaki Rio waved at them from a distance and seemed to be Minako's only life line in getting out alive.

* * *

><p>..<p>

In the end Minako had told them all briefly in class what happened, the true story and not the fake one that they told Mitsuru-sempai. The two of them paled when Minako swore them into secrecy and definitely not to the chairman about what she was going to tell them.

'Don't worry, my lips are sealed.'

Yukari made a zipping gesture with one hand and subsequently slapped Junpei's shoulder when he seemed to be a little too afraid of Mitsuru to agree to it.

'Hey, you said you got our back right, Junpei! Be a man!'

It was enough for Junpei to swallow his fear and make the same zipping movement after listening to Minako's story.

Minako filled them in on how the two of them went to meet Shinjiro to deal with his problematic Persona. Minako saw no harm in telling them about how Personas can go berserk. She did not wish to run the risk into fighting a rogue Hermes or Io at all and about how they managed to beat it back with help of Akihiko and her's combined efforts .

Minako took care to omit the details about her senior's past, stuff about Ken and how Akihiko managed to level up but it seems like she didn't need to as the two of her friends seemed happier to have her confessing and confiding in them for a change.

Yukari felt the bond that she shared with the two of them grow stronger again and she smiled while looking down.

'I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to help... but Akihiko-sempai said that it was something personal... I didn't know that it'll get so dangerous.'

Lies and many more lies and although Minako hated herself for being such a liar, she truly did not want to get the other two into more danger if she could help it.

..

'Next time, I'll be there if you need me. I'm not afraid of anything.'

Junpei boasted as he rested one arm on Minako's shoulder and although he frowned when Yukari remarked that anything obviously did not include Mitsuru sempai, Junpei grinned when Yukari clasped Minako's hands as well.

'I'll help out too. You'll need a healer right... I think you got lucky when that Agi set off an explosion... but you might not get so lucky next time. Oh, I shouldn't be jinxing you...'

Apologizing, Yukari cheered up when Minako shook her head and the two girls laughed when Junpei remarked that they were like the three musketeers in some way after all.

'One for all and all for one, eh?'

'Hai~'

..

_Rank Up!_

Lovers Social Link: 3?

Magician Social Link: 3?

* * *

><p>..<p>

Tomochika Kenji knew that Junpei changed and although it was hard to say that it was for the better or for the worst, he knew that his luck with girls had grown as he had come to school with two of the most attractive girls in class, Arisato Minako and Takeba Yukari.

Sure, they were dorm mates but the way they chatted among themselves, seemingly in a world of their own was not lost on the sharp eyes he had and he approached the boy effectively soon after he disengaged from the two girls. As an afterthought, she supposed that he should be glad that her childhood friend, Rio, was friends with them too as it gave him a free introduction to them.

'Hey sup dude.'

Kenji greeted Junpei with a wave and the boy returned it with a toothy grin like always.

'Hey man, listen, you came at the right time. Mind if I loan one of your notes for history? I want to compare them with mine, I couldn't quite read Minako's notes, they are so tiny... and I owe Yukari a favor for her other ones so...'

Junpei scracthed his head and he blinked when Kenji dropped his textbook in surprise before bending down to grab it back.

He would never have thought he'll see the day that Iori Junpei would speak about notes and studying, but he did not think Junpei can call a girl's name so casually like that.

'Are you okay? Hey man, I know you lucked out with Yukari-chan and Minako-chan, the two of them must have been kind to you huh, but there's no way you should get so complacent or arrogant-'

Kenji was interrupted when Junpei spoke out absent-mindedly, pulling at his bag while looking for something.

'Ah, you mean Yukari and Minako? It's all good, they are just good friends. That's all, hey, Kenji, so about those notes?'

Kenji knew then that Junpei changed, but he did not know the change could be drastic... perhaps he could believe in religion after all?

..

'So I thought that it'll be nice if you came with us this time, Yukari-chan.'

Yukari was stopped by her archery team mates, some of her seniors to be exact and they were talking about going out after practice to hang around the shopping mall with the juniors as well.

It had been the third time that they were organizing an outing together and although they were sure that Yukari would reject them, she had done so for the last two times in the pretext of studying, they decided to ask out of courtesy anyway.

'Sure, It'll be nice to do that... we will be going to Chagall right? I love their coffee!'

Yukari smiled after checking his calendar, there seemed to be nothing going on that day and the girl laughed at the looks of surprise that her seniors were showing.

'Hey, I have nothing on on that day and it'll be a waste if I just go back home when I could be with everyone, right?'

They weren't sure, but they felt that Yukari's smile for the first time was actually sincere. It was a nice change, but a change that the girls weren't sure they were able to accept so quickly.

'So it's a date then? Great! I'll see you later in practice, Sempais!'

..

The world was changing, everything was changing. Just because of a single girl's willingness to stand up against the impossible.

But will the fragments of inner strength and determination that she was gathering be strong enough to punch through the iron will of fate?

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako had to apologize to Rio for missing practice, her cramps were acting up again but there was another thing that popped up.

Ms Toriumi had popped up out of the blue and informed her that she needed to join a committee and she would need to be present for the first meeting today.

'Oh, I see... Well, I hope to see you again then.'

Rio seemed a little sad but Minako cheered her up when she said that it'll be nice for them to hang out together in the weekends too.

'Yeah, that's right! Sure, if I got some time we should definitely hang out!'

Rio called as she ran back to her class, Minako envious of her energy as she felt like her legs were lead. Despite being fit and with the ability to wield multiple Personas, not to mention being supremely strong mentally. All that did not help her to cope with how drained she felt after whipping out that Megidolaon spell.

In retrospect that was a little overdoing it, a Megidola would have sufficed but she wanted to prove a statement to the other two seniors. Then again, seeing that she wanted to prove a point, having Pixie use that spell was probably the right move to make. She was the Queen of Tartarus after all and one person they could not baby around.

Especially so since they were looking ready to step into the role of a White Knight in Armour for her if she did not hammer that into their mind right now.

Anyway, if they really could do that, Minako wouldn't have to be in this predicament at this moment.

So occupied was her in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she had walked into another student while on her way back to class after break.

..

'Ah, I'm so sorry.'

'It 's alright! I'm sorry for bumping into you'

It was Bebe and Minako blinked for a few times as the transfer student looked at her a little closely than she would expect.

'Sumimasen... are you the transfer student everyone eez talking about?'

Ah, hai!'

It was an opportunity to get to know him better and Minako found herself trying to rouse herself up to speak to Bebe, the Temperance Social link. She did not dislike making new friends but it seems that her priority would have to be in the Social links that were her strength.

Yurlunger of the Temperance Persona strained against her mind and she was glad to see that Bebe seemed happy enough as he reached out to hold her hand in his before planting a kiss on it. Minako blushed at his gesture as it was really different from how people greet each other in Japan. At least he didn't kiss her on the cheek though!

'You're very bweatiful... My mother once told me to do that to when I saw a girl that is really really beautiful.'

Bebe smiled at her and Minako felt a little awkward and embarrassed, wondering if that was a hint that he was attracted to her. No, it couldn't be... but hey, she could probably do worst and she decided, perhaps a little mean of her, to tease the transfer student a little.

'You're a real Romeo, aren't you?'

'A-Ah, no no no! I'm not like that! Please forgive me for that... I have not introduced myself. My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Garaux. But, zey call me Bebe.'

'I'll rather call you Andre, unless you like me to call you Bebe...'

Minako smiled while clarifying herself even as Bebe shook his head as she told her that name was given by his uncle and he would rather be called 'Bebe'.

'Ah, I apologize.I didn't know that it was such an important name.'

'It is alright, thank you for caring... Ano...'

Minakosmiled at the boy cheerfully as she introduced herself as well, reaching up to give him a peck on his cheek as well as a reward for being so endearing and friendly to her.

'Arisato, Minako Arisato but you can call me, Minako-chan, Bebe~ It's nice to meet you!'

Minako grabbed the poor boy's hand and shook it vigorously while ignoring others who simply looked at her while shaking their heads. They were all used to the transfer student's energy as well as her weird gestures and they simply looked away as Bebe recovered and smiled in return.

'Thank you, now I have a real friend in Japan! A tomodachi! I feel happy.'

Minako felt a little bad for this transfer student who had no friends but she hid it behind her perfect mask as she nodded eagerly at him.

..

'Hai, I'm glad that I'm Bebe's first friend here~'

'Mm~~ Bebe eez part of the fashion club... would Minako-chan want to join Bebe too?'

'Of course I would!'

Link Formed: Temperance Social Link: Rank 1!

–

'Ah, you're joining a school committee too huh? That blows; I was hoping that we can shop in the mall today.'

Yukari sighed even while she looked at Junpei hanging around his friends, chatting about Maid Cafes and about games. Seeing Yukari pay attention to Junpei even if it's unconsciously made Minako smile despite herself.

'Sorry Yukari, but Ms Toriumi told me that I have to go for a meeting today... I'll drop by to get some Prodigy Platters later though so... maybe we can meet at Bookworms? There's this new book there's coming out...'

But Minako was sorely disappointed when Yukari shook her head.

'No it's fine, you should rest... you had a long day yesterday right, Imouto? You should take some time off to sleep too~'

Yukari ruffled her hair as though she was a small child and she giggled to herself as Minako protested at her actions. Yukari did take her leave after Junpei and his company left too, leaving her alone in her seat as she stretched and yawned, looking around before heading towards the Library for her first meeting with the Library committee.

She would be glad to meet the Hermit Social Link, Hasegawa Saori. Come to think of it, a majority of her friends that she formed a strong bond ended up moving away or leaving her in the end.

Maiko-chan, Saori-san, Bebe... Shinjiro-sempai... even President Tanaka and Mutatsu that drunken old monk... it was odd... but she remembered that even if that was so, she could still talk with them, chat with them over the long distances.

The bond they shared were real and that's the main thing. The important thing was to preserve their relationship longer by beating fate.

'Let's go, let's go!'

Minako slapped her hands on her cheek to rouse herself up before getting up and hurried off to the meet her 'new' friend.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Their meeting had gone well as she had expected it to be as Saori was as amicable as always. Perhaps a little too much upon reflection but that was how she was like and Minako had gotten to know Saori a little better as the Hermit Social Link was formed between them.

Unlike the others though, Saori seemed to have no recollection or any hint that she knew her from before but Minako knew she couldn't be greedy as she helped Saori closed up the library and to lock it up.

'Wow, you really picked up the basics easily.'

Saori nodded to her, very impressed as Minako tried to look modest as she smiled at her new friend.

'I guess I have a good teacher after all~'

'Come off it, Arisato-san, I'm not that good of a teacher.'

'It's Minako.'

It was the same usual line for her and Minako was glad when Saori blinked and smiled back at her.

'Minako then.'

'And I'll call you Saori-chan desho?'

'Ahaha... it has been how long since I've been call that, I wonder...'

The girl pursed her lips teasingly beforetelling Minako that she was a senior earlier than when she was supposed to, but again, Minako did not mind as she chatted with Saori till they separated at the gates.

'I'll see you at the next meeting... Minako-chan.'

..

Saori smiled while waving good bye to the Wild Card, the other girl rushing off to the strip mall as she had another appointment to make.

Yes, she had called a certain Takoyaki-loving pre-schooler that she would be getting some takoyaki and if they wanted to share, they could meet at the store after six.

It was nearing six now and she called Maiko-chan over the phone, not at all surprised that the girl had a phone with her and after a only a few rings, Maiko-chan picked up and shouted at the phone.

YOU'RE LATE!'

'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Maiko-chan! I had club to go to and all that, I'm running there now!'

'YOU'RE LATE! For every minute that Onee-chan is late, Onee-chan has to get Maiko a new takoyaki!'

'Oh No! Please Maiko-chan be patient!'

Wondering how much her inheritance would be left when she reached there, Minako picked up the pace, wishing for the first time that she could abuse some of her powers and to just fly there with her Persona's help.

..

_Link Formed!_

Hermit Social Link: Level 1!

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I'm sorry to keep you waiting!'

Minako had managed to reach there just in time and although Maiko was disappointed at not getting more takoyaki than she had hoped.Minako had treated her to another box of takoyaki and Mad Bull to appease the girl.

It spoke volumes of how much the girl preferred to be outside waiting for her as opposed to being at home. The store owner had remarked to Minako that she had seen the girl hanging around there after three, almost three full whole hours waiting for her that Minako didn't find it unfair that she was pampering the girl a little. Minako joined her in eating and she talked to her about some of the new comics that she had read, even promising to buy one for her as she led Maiko towards the Bookworms Book store.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone as she stepped into the store with Maiko-chan, she was greeted by Bunkichi-san.

..

'Oh, you came back again! Welcome... um...'

Before Minako could answer Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san spoke her name for her.

'A-ah, right, Minako-chan... No no, I'm not getting old... and who's this, your little sister perhaps?'

The elderly man looked down at Maiko-chan, who was looking around curiously as well. Minako subsequently introduced Maiko to the two of them and they seemed to like the little girl as much as they did to her as they passed her a few Melon Breads together along with her usual share.

'Here you go dears, someone gave me some and it's too much for the two of us... you take some home too, Maiko-chan.'

The three of them smiled as Maiko-chan thanked the two book shop owners after introducing herself, happily shaking hands with them before running around the store looking around and asking Minako about the books that were on sale.

..

'Maiko-chan really an energetic girl, isn't she?'

Bunkichi-san remarked to Minako after a while even as Maiko browsed around happily and Minako nodded in response. She was like the younger sister that she did not have and Minako smiled a little awkwardly as Maiko remarked that Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san really liked each other, unlike her father and mother.

'They always quarrel and shout at each other... perhaps they don't like Maiko any more...'

Minako squatted down to hug the little girl, who seemed upset again. But she did she perked up a little at seeing the elderly couple smile down at her in encouragement as well.

'Heyy~ Perhaps Maiko-chan can come here to play~ Is that okay, Onee-chan? The two of them can be Maiko-chan's new father and mother~~ Maiko likes the two of them~'

Minako wondered if Maiko's words stemmedeither from innocence or from her love for melon bread, the Wild Card just laughed nervouslywhile the elderly couple didn't seem to mind as Bunkichi-san remarked softly.

'So I can get two daughters instead of one huh? Isn't that nice, Mitsuko-san...'

He ignored the pained expression on Mitsuko-san's face but the elderly lady recovered after seeing Maiko smile brightly at her too. Minako knew that the elderly man was going to say something hurtful to his wife but she choose to ignore it as Maiko cuddled her tightly.

She could feel the stronger bond between her and Maiko as they spent time together but she did feel a little pained as Bunkichi-san continued.

..

'If our son were alive, he might have a child just like Maiko-chan...'

'Dear... stop saying that...'

'What happened to Oji-san and Oba-san's son, Onee-chan?'

Sometimes Maiko-chan's innocence can be a double edged sword as Minako struggled to come up with the appropriate words to describe to her what had happened.

'Our son... went to somewhere far away, Maiko-chan... he won't come back any more.'

To Minako's surprise It was Mitsuko-san who said that and Minako reached out to hold the elderly woman's hands, giving her some comfort as she fought back tears to smile at Maiko and her.

'Thank you, Minako-chan... and I'm sorry to tell burden your young hearts with that.'

The elderly lady seemed very apologetic but she cheered up a little when Maiko shook her head and smiled back.

'Maiko doesn't mind being Oba-san's daughter if she can play here with Onee-chan sometimes too~~'

'Oh you silly dear...'

it was enough to make the elderly lady laugh and the mood was overall very jovial and happy when the two of them left Bookworms.

..

_Rank Up!_

Hanged-Man Social Link: Level 2?

Hierophant Social Link: Level 2?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: The changes made here are mostly superficial, adding to details, correcting delivery and what not.<br>**

**Oh yes, and it highlighted how the growth of the social links are affected perhaps by the past memories they had together.**

**In a single day, Maiko got 2 ranks immediately but looking back at the conversations with each other, all the 's bonds seem to be a little superficial at times. Still, things won't be so smooth sailing in the later chapters.**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	13. New Missions

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 13: New Missions_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser dude <em>for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 13/02/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Arisato Minako decided that it was really odd being greeted by Shinjiro when the rest of the S.E.E.S members were not present. It was mainly Ken, Fuuka and Koromaru who were around as Minako returned to the dormitory. She decided to return home after sending Maiko off at the train station.

Junpei and Yukari were in the dormitory with their school work abandoned and was watching TV together. Minako also swore that she saw Akihiko and Mitsuru speaking to each other casually in the kitchen together.

God knows what happened to Mitsuru but the thawing of the Ice Queen had been more than a gradual process as it was evident that her image of an untouchable higher being was being eroded, at least among the S.E.E.S members. It had started with the casual interest in the candy they had bought to the game of strip poker and ending with the... incident with Akihiko in the Dark Hour.

Minako knew that Shinjiro would never let Mitsuru or Akihiko live it down if he found out and the brunette jumped a little when Shinjiro asked her what was she staring at.

'A rude, badly dressed teenager in front of me.'

Minako called his bluff and she smiled when Shinjiro seemed a little taken aback. Her rudeness did cause her senior to growl as she walked passed him to join Yukari and Junpei around the table.

'You've got guts kid... I appreciate that. So you're the field leader now, huh?'

Shinjiro frowned as he scratched his chin in contemplation.He was looking over Minako a little too closely than she would rather he do as she turned red at being stared at like that.

'Aragaki-sempai... do you remember how hard Minako-chan punched you this morning?'

..

Surprisingly though, It was Yukari who came to her rescue as she narrowed her eyes, pulling Minako closer to her defensively just like how a real elder sister would be like as Junpei chimed in.

'Yeah, she got a mean backswing too... you should see her with a naginata.'

It was odd how quickly the others gathered and defended her but Shinjiro decided but it was not a bad thing. From what he can see of the three younger ones, they were close friends together. Judging from Mitsuru's update of the situation, they performed spectacularly as a group, flawless in fact and Shinjiro backed off from teasing the girl that was their field leader.

She was powerful alright and she had a secret. And especially for people with supernatural powers like them, secrets could kill. Still, hey, she was on his side... at least for the time being anyway.

..

'Ah, welcome back, Arisato.'

As everyone turned to look at Mitsuru who had spoken, Shinjiro was glad to see that Mitsuru still demanded respect from all of them even though informally he could tell that the girl, Minako was the real leader amongst all of them.

If one was to ask him a few years ago would he imagine hiding something under the nose of Kirijo Mitsuru, he would have laughed in their faces. But now he was hiding details about what happened because that girl, Arisato Minako told him to.

It was enough to boggle the mind but he again he did not think it was a bad thing overall for him to hide what he knew from her. Kirjo Mitsuru was someone who was notoriously inflexible and from how Minako was handling the situation, he was happy leaving it to her hands to deal with whatever she knew until she asked him for help.

After all, he could learn to like a more... human-like Mitsuru that Minako could be compared to. It beats having to deal with the Ice Queen that he knew and feared so well. Besides, despite the secrets that Minako had, the girl truly cared for her team-mates and was willing to risk her life to help them... all of the values that Shinjiro valued above all else.

..

'I've had Aragaki and Akihiko go through medical checkup... and it seemed that the both of them would be out of commission for a while more. Aragaki here would be fine in a week or two but as for Akihiko, his arm had a new fracture and it'll be a while, perhaps a month before he could recover.'

Minako saw the pained expression on Mitusur's face as she announced that but Minako nonetheless smiled when Akihiko shook his head and seemed happy to accept it. It was a small price to pay for getting Shinjiro sempai out of danger anyway and she decided to talk to them later in private.

'Now, Aragaki did not say that he would rejoin S.E.E.S. However I would like all of you to know that Aragaki was part of us but he left due to personal reasons. I personally hope that he would rejoin us soon, but he said that he needed some time to think about it.'

Shinjiro acknowledged Mitsuru's words with a nod and he allowed Mitsuru to continue. However he still winced a little upon hearing the disappointed sounds from Junpei and some from Yukari as well.

'Due to the current situation, the only active members are the four of us. All three of you have done tremendously well and I wish to congratulate all of you for that. However, the full moon is approaching...'

Mitsuru paused as she actually looked uncomfortable before speaking softly. There wasdefinitely something that was bothering her

'There is this uneasy feeling that I am feeling when I consider what happened last month. Please, this is just my personal thoughts... but I feel that something will happen 3 nights from now... please, do rest up and be prepared for any emergency.'

Mitsuru finished her update of the situation and clapped her hands together as she announced that once again Shinjiro had prepared food for all of them.

'He'll be staying in the dormitory for a while till he recovers and he volunteered in helping us with the meals when he can.'

Mitsuru seemed happy and pleased with Shinjiro's decisions while the other girl's faces dropped in disappointment, they did like Shinjiro sempai's food but they wanted to cook in occasions too.

..

'Hey hey, I said when I can... I'll teach Takeba if she wants to learn something.'

Shinjiro noticed that Yukari's face had dropped andhe had a grin on his face as Minako protested that she was getting preferential treatment from him.

'Heh, well I suppose if you want to, you can tag along too.'

Shinjiro scratched his head and had to shove the two girls away even as they tried to hug him out of reflex, both of them blushing as they did not know what came over them.

Junpei merely wolf whistled, adding to the embarrassment while the other two seniors simply sighed and reminded them that dinner was getting cold.

* * *

><p>..<p>

After a particularly long and noisy dinner, filled with compliments about the food as well as usual exchanges of what was going on in school, everyone retired for the night. Yukari and Junpei bidding their fearless leader good night as she sat by herself in the lounge in the first floor, waiting for the other two seniors to approach her, as she knew they would eventually.

'Ah, Konbanwa, Shinjiro-sempai, Akihiko-sempai.'

Minako smiled as the two of them headed over to her after seeing the scene was clear of everyone else, Minako made space for them while flipping through some magazines, wondering if she should splurge and order that new set of clothes offered by Tanaka as the two of them sat beside her. On hindsight, she should have been more careful as there were cameras everywhere in the dormitory.

'I suppose the two of you have something to tell me, huh?'

The girl was to the point as always, in some ways even more than usual as she smiled cheerfully at the two of them. Minako had a great day and her cheerfulness could infect the two of them and Shinjiro cleared his throat, clasping his hands together while resting it on his knee before speaking.

'About yesterday.'

'What about it?'

..

'Thanks.'

Shinjiro started with a gesture of goodwill on his part and Minako simply shook her head and nudged Akihiko forward instead.

'I didn't do anything, you overcame Castor with help from Akihiko-sempai after all. I should have that in recording though.'

The Wild Card giggled while a muscle twitched in Akihiko's face, as if remembering the beating he had gotten from Shinjiro the last night.

'Yeah about that... we wouldn't have done that if you hadn't meddled in my business.'

The darker man gruffly mentioned even as Akihiko nodded his head in agreement at that statement.

'But, thank you, Minako. For all we know, you saved Shinji yesterday... I've spoken with the hospital and he'll undergo some treatment to flush the drugs from his body. Thankfully it's not that severe yet...'

Akihiko told her of what they had done for Shinjiro and It was a weight off Minako's chest. The wild card slumped back on the couch in relief, congratulating Shinjiro even as he scratched his head uneasily.

'Yeah... thanks, I guess, for saving me and getting me of those drugs... I didn't know what the hell were you thinking when you pulled the damn trigger of the evoker though...'

'… She was being reckless. Minako, do not do that ever again.'

Akihiko sternly ordered the brunette even though his words probably do not carry any weight with her at this point. He was quite frankly terrified at the amount of power that she unleashed so casually last night. He will never look at the Tiny Persona the same way again after last night.

'I promise.'

The two of them gave a sigh of relief as the girl nodded in affirmation at their request. They had many questions to be answered and it seemed that this girl owed them that much after going through hell last night.

'We have things to ask you too, Minako, I hope that you'll answer them for me.'

'Yeah, like what the hell is a witch...'

Shinjiro gruffly interrupted even as Akihiko glared at him, annoyed that he was asking the question that was least worth asking, especially so when Minako gave the trademark response.

'I'm a magical girl that can summon monsters and blow them away with magic, teehee~'

Minako gave a 'cutesy' pose as she said so andshe winced when she was struck on the head by not one, but two of her seniors as they told her to stop kidding around.

..

'We can tell Mitsuru all that we know, Minako.'

'Yeah kid, this is a serious conversation here.'

But the two of them nevertheless looked uncomfortable as Minako's eyes narrowed, while her hands playing with her evoker again. Although they were sure that Minako would not summon her Personas or to fight the two of them, they couldn't be really sure about that.

When a person was cornered, they could do crazy things, like what Shinjiro had done the day before and the last thing they needed right now was to explain what happened to the lounge if they got to a fight.

Assuming that the lounge was remaining or the dormitory left standing after what they witnessed last night.

'Alright, I'll answer what I can. But there are things that I can't tell either of you yet.'

Minako addressed the two of them slowly, raising a hand to stop them from saying more as she continued.

'Oh right, you still owe me and I expect a favor back in return! I hope you remember that.'

Minako smiled sweetly and although Shinjiro wanted to call her out for being a manipulative and lying bitch, he kept it down as the girl had saved him. It was obvious that she was playing her own game behind all of their backs!

That and he found that he couldn't really hate her that much after what she done for the two of them. Heck, he should be thankful that she didn't use her powers for evil, whatever evil stands for in this world anyway and instead went about manipulating Akihiko to save him and to interact with Amada. Yes, he had gone ahead to ask him what Minako had made him do up till now.

To be perfectly honest, he was quite impressed with her and her actions.

..

'Start from the beginning-'

Shinjiro growled as Minako interrupted her before he could say more and she stood up, gesturing for them to follow her outside.

'What, why do have to do that?'

Akihiko growled but he fell silent when Minako said that the entire dormitory was bugged and monitored. There were things that she didn't want Ikutsuki to know too much about anyway. At least until she met with Fuuka.

From the way the two boys gawked at her, they didn't know that was going on and the Wild Card waited patiently before they recovered enough to speak again.

'What do you know that made you sure that I was going to die.'

'That is simple. I know Shinjiro-sempai was taking the drugs and I know that you would die eventually if you keep using it.'

Shinjiro winced while Akihiko nodded at her textbook answer, so that was how she was playing it huh?

'How did you find out?'

'I have my sources, I had first hand knowledge of you taking the drugs...'

Now they were going somewhere as Shinjiro pounced on what Minako said.

'Who did you see give me those drugs, who?'

'Strega.'

Minako answered evenly and Shinjiro backed off immediately, they were his most frequent suppliers, in fact the only he had and he scowled at knowing they sold him out. Or at least, he assumed they had sold him out. How could this girl actually bargain with Strega in the first place?

Akihiko was confused, who was this Strega that Minako was talking about? And why was Shinjiro so upset about that?

'You talked with them kid? That's crazy, they are dangerous... who knows what they'll do to you.'

Shinjiro ran a hand down his face and the two of them shared joint murderous thought for anyone who dared to lay a finger on her. Minako simply smiled at the killing intent from the two of them, proof that they cared for her.

'I didn't talk to them, I just saw them giving the drugs to you... I don't like them either, they... are our enemies.'

..

Minako did not mean to bring Strega into the equation so early in the game but she was glad for a distraction, any distraction that made it possible for her to answer the two's questions without revealing what she knew. Besides, it would be good for everyone in general if they knew about Strega's atrocities, how they are the underworld bosses of the Dark Hour and how they would go about killing people indiscriminately in the end.

It was frankly impossible for her to know about Strega at this point of time or to spy on Shinjiro for that matter. But the two of them didn't know that and had to take her word for it.

It was not for the first time after all, she felt bad she had to lie to her friends, but this was a necessary cause after all.

'Enemies huh...'

Akihiko tried to follow the conversation and his eyes narrowed when Minako revealed that they were Persona users like themselves, something that Shinjiro confirmed as well.

'They are somewhat like me, but they have better control of their Personas than I do...'

With some prodding from Akihiko and Minako, the gruff man told them all he knew about Strega, what they did and what they wanted from him.

'They wanted information about S.E.E.S and Tartarus and I trade some meaningless tidbits for the meds. They know all about you, Aki and Mitsuru... but if I knew what they were up to I...'

Shinjiro gnashed his teeth in frustration as Minako told them that Strega's goal was to keep Tartarus and the Dark Hour indefinitely so as to persevere their 'powers'.

'It's not your fault, Shinji... times were desperate then... and I didn't notice you needed help... sorry.'

'Not your fault, Aki, I choose my path... But those son of a bitches... I'll go tear them a new one right now.'

Minako observed that the two of them were indeed closer and Akihiko was much more relaxed than usual with Shinjiro. Although she knew that Akihiko valued his friend, she did not imagine that Shinjiro had such an effect on the usually serious boy.This made Minako glad that she made the choice to intervene and change the fate of Aragaki Shinjiro once again.

That and she knew that Shinjiro-sempai was hot too, in a dark and mysterious kind of way, kinda the contrast of the open and clueless Akihiko sempai. But that was not the issue here, no it was not.

..

'You won't be able to defeat them, Shinjiro-sempai.'

Minako offered her views seriously and the man seemed to know that as he apologized to her after snapping at her briefly in response.

'Sorry kid, lots of things going on right now... it's just too sudden for me.'

'I agree with Shinji, Minako can we call it a night? Knowing that we have a new enemy is enough for me... and yes, we'll keep it from Mitsuru for now... you're really tight about this no telling business...'

Akihiko seemed unhappy that he couldn't share the information that he had learnt from Minako but the girl was insistent on that point.

'I intervened when I shouldn't have done so... I'm changing the future as we speak... it's the least I can do for the risks I'm taking.'

'Hah... what is that kid talking about?'

Shinjiro asked while scratching his head. Right, he didn't hear about the time traveller part and Minako simple emphasized her name to get him off her back.

'Yes, Yes, Minako... happy now, kid?'

'Sempai!'

'Tsk...'

Shinjiro snorted as he got up from his sitting position on the steps, only to sit back down in shock when Minako reminded them of the favor that she wanted him to do.

'I want you to help us spy on Strega.'

'What?'

..

It was enough to cause the two of them to look back at Minako as though she was crazy. But Minako held up three fingers to show that she was not, in fact crazy and that she had an elaborate plan for everything under the sun.

'First, we know Strega is our enemy. But Strega doesn't know that Shinjiro-sempai is our ally, or permanent ally just yet anyway.'

Minako continued, smiling at them nodding in agreement .

'Secondly, Strega does not know that Shinjiro-sempai is off the drugs and you can still contact them when necessary, giving them false information to them and getting some information for us in exchange'

'Uh huh... this sounds like some kind of bad spy movie.'

Shinjiro muttered even as Minako compared him to Bond, James Bond.

'Aragaki, It's Aragaki Shinjiro... and I would like Coffee with my eggs.'

Minako winced when Shinjiro rewarded her bad impersonation with a slap on the back of his head but she did laugh as Akihiko had to look away to avoid Shinjiro's death glare at him chuckling too.

'Thirdly, we don't want Strega to know Shinjiro-sempai is back with the team... so... it's better for Shinjiro-sempai... to...'

Minako stopped abruptly, knowing that it was something unreasonable for her to expect him to return to the outskirts. It was a very dangerous place for anyone and it seemed that Shinjiro realized that as well as he coughed discreetly to stop Minako.

Akihiko, being clueless didn't caught on till Shinjiro declared that he'll go back to the streets after the next full moon, which was conveniently a few days from now.

'W-Why? Wait... you want Shinji to go back to that place? Minako I can't believe you can be so-'

Akihiko was about to berate Minako, who was feeling awful herself as she looked away too.She was playing with her hands uncomfortably when Shinjiro interrupted him as well, defending Minako as he threw his arms around her shoulders, turning her pink in the process.

'She's right. I should go back... I'm not used to this kind of living anyway, Aki. No, don't try to stop me, the girl's right... you need someone out in the streets to keep an eye on these bastards... I don't want anyone to end up like me.'

Shinjiro grinned when Akihiko fell silent and he blinked when Minako shoved his hands away.

'Heh... anyway, I've lived in those streets all my life, so it's home sweet home I guess. Just leave the windows open for me in case it rains, it sucks when it rains.'

Akihiko shook his head as he finally agreed to Shinjiro's suggestion and turned to Minako instead.

..

'So what do you think, leader?'

Although Shinjiro snickered at what he said and how Akihiko seemed embarrassed when referring her to that, Akihiko did not expect Minako to shake her head at being called that.

'I'm not the leader... I... probably don't deserve it, I'm hiding so many things from all of you and yet... do you still believe in me to call me your leader?'

Minako was frankly astonished and even Akihiko was a little surprised at how he called her that.

'…'

An awkward silence passed between the three of them that was only interrupted when Shinjiro cleared his throat to hurry the two of them along.

'Yeah, I guess. You've... told me a lot of incredible things... got me to do things that I wouldn't usually do... but you got us out of them too. You probably saved Shinji and me last night and you've probably save Junpei and Yukari a few times in Tartarus... and I trust you, Minako. You might be keeping things from us, but perhaps that's a good thing too. There are things that are better left untouched and unsaid.'

It was a mature view from a not quite mature man and Minako inhaled sharply to avoid crying even as Shinjiro grunted in agreement.

'Then... will you follow me? Even to the ends of the earth?'

Minako asked again, not trusting her voice as the two boys slowly nodded, though disturbed at how she described it that way.

'Hey, beats Kirijo any day of the week.'

'Shinji!'

'I'm serious. The kid got what it takes... and it'll only be a matter of time before it involved Kirijo, doesn't it, Minako? I can feel it... she's involved somehow.'

'Then... please, Shinjro-sempai... I'm counting on you... I just hope nothing have changed... but, please come back soon.'

Minako begged him formally by getting up and bowing to him and her senior shrugged uncomfortably at seeing the normally confident and independent girl do that to him.

'Hey... just watch my back for me... wouldn't want to get picked off by those losers if I can kick their butts.'

Shinjiro muttered as Minako nodded eagerly, happy to end the conversation so they did not ask about Ken. It'll be awkward for her to explain how she knew all that as well.

'What about the other thing you needed?'

Akihiko asked as they were about to head for bed and Minako gave the same mischievous smile that had tormented him for ages and he groaned, knowing what was going to happen again.

'Are the both of you free on Sunday?'

* * *

><p><strong>57-5/8 (Thursday - Friday)  
><strong>

..

Her bonds with Yukari and Junpei were growing more every day and even though it was difficult to truly track how strong her bonds with her was, there was no numerical numbering for her to check but she was certain that she was very close to them by now.

It was hard to describe but the truth was that when a true bond was formed between her and her friends, it felt totally different from the way her bond would grow inside her.

Actually, if Minako had to admit it, she found that just being able to gauge and to sense a bond being formed inside her was cheating in the first place, there should be no numerical value depicting how close she was to her friends anyway!

All she knew was the growth of her friend's bonds, especially those closest to her in S.E.E.S was getting in a different rate, faster and more pronounced than before.

..

It was the same for her bonds with her seniors, Akihiko and Shinjiro as the two of them dropped by during the evening to meet with all of them while giving them pointers on how they should approach the shadows and on different variations of strategies the two, no, three of them had used when they were younger.

Minako was actually quite excited to hear more about how the older generation of S.E.E.S function and she was very excited when the two boys started to reminisce about their first few missions. It turned out that the two of them were invited into S.E.E.S by Mitsuru when they were still in junior high and they had been hunting and fighting shadows ever since then till that fateful incident where Shinjiro had lost control of his Persona.

In the middle of their reminiscing session, Mitsuru had appeared and seemed more amused than anything at their depictions of what they did when they were young.

Unlike how they operated now with Mitsuru providing back-up while they advanced, the three of them were more used to prowling the streets of Tatsumi Port island then in search of shadows that escaped Tartarus to hunt for people. The many stories that Shinjiro described of how the three of them had chased shadows, engaged in risky battles as well as having a few near misses then as well.

..

_'You wouldn't believe how reckless Aki was at that time. He was the idiot who jumped straight down three stories to chase after a Shadow that can fly.'_

..

Actually Minako could imagine the focused and battle-crazy Akihiko doing that but he had mellowed with age, something which Mitsuru had observed as well as she commented to the champion boxer that he was not treating this like a game anymore.

It had been alright till Junpei asked them why did Shinjiro leave S.E.E.S in the first place and it was obvious to everyone that it was the wrong thing to ask as the three of them and Minako winced slightly.

Mitsuru was the first to recover though and she told them that there was an accident that caused the chairman to come down harder on them and for them to adopt this new method of operation.

However it did seem that Shinjiro had moved on quite a bit considering how he just sighed and said that was the mistakes of his youth, a youth that he did not regret.

Despite the sombre mood, Minako was very excited at how the bond with her friends had grown, especially so with the addition of even Mitsuru's Social Link with her.

_Rank Up!_  
>Magician Social Link: Level 3?<p>

Lovers Social Link: Level 3?

Moon Social Link: Level 2?

Star Social Link: Level 2?

_Link formed!:_

Empress Social Link: Level 1!

* * *

><p><strong>59 (Saturday)  
><strong>

..

It was yet another normal day in school, at least it would be if not for the fact that it was the day of the full moon and Minako was unusually tenser and it affected everyone around her.

Even Junpei was not his usual chippy self and the two girls laughed at seeing him struggling to do some push ups during lunch break.

'You need to work on those arms more, Junpei.'

Yukari teased even as Junpei crawled back to to them and gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Minako.

'Yeah, I know... but I can't work out too much or you girls won't get to know my awesomeness tonight.'

It's nice to see Junpei back to normal as he was too worked up to study, but he actually tried hard to stay awake for lessons, taking notes and all. The scene of course was rudely interrupted when Kenji and Rio joined in the conversation suddenly.

'T-Tonight?! Are we interrupting something, Junpei?'

'Eh? N-no no!'

Kenji nudged Junpei in the ribs beforewinking at the two girls. The two of them simply shook their heads and laughed when Rio stomped her foot squarely on Kenji's leg and kept it there while Junpei explained that he was just pulling their legs.

'Hey, having lunch together, Minako, Yukari?'

'Mm~ the two of you too?'

As Minako pointed to Kenji in confusion, she listened as Rio explained that Kenji was a childhood friend of hers. Soon the conversation was going towards the gossip of Kenji's childhood life where Rio joked that he was actually quite a shy boy and a crybaby when he was young.

..

'Hey Rio! Stop destroying my image in front of those two!'

Kenji ran back to the three girls, who were sharing lunch while gossiping, laughing about in their girl talk. Kenji smiled and greeted all three of them with a flourish and exaggerated bow.

'See, he's such a flirt now.'

Rio laughed and Minako wondered if the girl had realized her feelings for the boy yet but she did not want to find out just yet as Kenji addressed all of them.

'I'm glad that Minako-chan has been making friends and it is not that I feel bad that you have not approached me, no indeed not.'

Minako had to laugh a little as Kenji was making such a weird speech and even Yukari giggled a little as she listened. Minako had no idea Kenji can be so amusing when he wanted to, perhaps that's why Rio never got sick of him after all.

'But my observations indicate that the two beautiful ladies here-'

"Hey! So you're saying I'm not beautiful?!'

'I didn't say it's not you, Rio... and surely not Yukari-chan or Minako-chan here.'

But the damage was done as veins of anger popped up from the three girls forehead and Kenji took a nervous step back as Junpei spoke with an awkward chuckle the same thought that was going through the minds of the girls as they each slapped him angrily before stomping off.

'Nice job screwing it, Romeo.'

..

'Can you believe him?! What do you see in him anyway, Rio!'

'Eh?! Me? I don't like Kenji at all! What about you, Minako, you were laughing at what he said earlier!'

'ME?! Yes, but that was because he WAS funny. Emphasis on WAS.'

'Hah... now I know why Kenji-kun will never get a girlfriend.'

'Unless, you wish to be his girlfriend, Rio.'

'H-Hey! Stop it, Minako!'

Yes a normal school day filled with the interpersonal relationships between girls and boys. A relief for what was going to happen the coming night and the Dark Hour awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Changes made here were the development of Star, Moon and Empress that was not noted before.<strong>

**Even if I did state that Minako herself would not be able to know the state, the readers would be able to know.**

**Thank you for supporting me thus far!**


	14. Taking a Ride

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 14: Taking a Ride_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser dude <em>for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 13/02/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

The three of them headed back to the dormitory early to get some rest in anticipation of the next shadow attack as predicted by Mitsuru. Of course the two of them were a little sceptical of the 'bad feeling' but Arisato Minako insisted on it being the truth.

Minako even busted the old: 'Woman's intuition' on the two of them, causing them to laugh even as she pouted in disappointment.

Minako had been so certain that if she was to just tell them the truth about what was going to happen tonight, they would believe her! After all, with Mitsuru being the one who had connected the two incidents first, it would give her some credibility as well.

Still, Minako figured that it would be difficult for her to convince the other two that she could indeed predict the future if she needed to in the end. So it might be more prudent to give hints that she knew what was coming instead of saying it to their faces for now.

It was the sight of Shinjiro napping in the lounge which greeted then as they entered the dormitory and the three of them dispersed to do their own things. Minako decided to get some shut-eye after getting her equipment ready and passing some new equipment to Yukari and Junpei earlier on. The two of them had raised their eyes at seeing new weapons that Minako had stashed by herself.

Having incidents like this did make Minako wonder how odd her life truly was.

She was able to stuff large pieces of equipment in her bag and in her room without any problems and even if she wanted to hand wave it away due to her special nature, it did not explain how her friends could do the same as well. Perhaps it's a power that was associated with them being Persona users after all?

Apparently thoughts of how they actually wore the armour that she had gotten as a result of fusing in Tartarus or had bought from Officer Kurosawa occurred to Junpei too as he looked at the Armour of Light that Minako had loaned him.

Sure, there were some equipment that would fit below their clothes... but some other equipments like the 'Shirt of Chivalry' and the 'Battle Panties' were very embarrassing for all of them to wear. The Armour of Light was something different though, very different...

'So... how do we wear these?'

'Just wear it. It's magical clothes that will envelop and merge with our usual clothes while we are fighting Shadows.'

Minako knew that she was not making sense and she pinched the bridge of her nose to regain some focus even as Junpei looked at her as if she was crazy. Hell, she thought that she was crazy the first time she tried this too.

'Yea, we're not in an RPG or anything... if we were, that'll be like, SERIOUS 4th wall breaking!'

Junpei grinned even as Yukari tried on the Armour of light and to her horror and excitement the armour did merge with her clothes and increased her defensive abilities just like that. What was more disturbing was how Yukari could take off the armour of light by just pulling on her clothes and it would re-appear in her hands.

'Hey, what do you know, it does work like that.'

Yukari smiled, her eyes unfocused but the two of them dropped down together to their knees to whisper amongst the two of them even as Minako sighed, she knew this was going to happen.

'… We aren't in an RPG right...'

'…. we shouldn't think about it too much... Minako-chan was the one who loaned us this after all and it's good armour, it's the best armour I've ever seen. Mm... let's just take it as natural and... we'll be fine.'

Minako rolled her eyes as she could still hear her friends' discussion but if they could live with that without questioning too much, she felt it was better not to question them too much. However she was unable to stop herself from pointing out that they were going into what amounted into a different world that no one else could enter to possibly save the world. How could they _not _be in a RPG?

..

Minako was relieved to know that Shinjiro would be overlooking this operation along with Mitsuru and Akihiko. Unsurprisingly too the three of them were given a pep talk by their gruff and tough senior as they waited for the Dark Hour to start.

In a bid to motivate them, Shinjiro had cooked a fabulous meal for all of them and they were happy to listen to him again as Mitsuru and the chairman fiddled with some knobs and buttons in the control room. Akihiko himself stood at one corner, nursing his injured arm and listening on. It had been quite a while since he had made a fuss about not being able to join in and this was the first sign to Minako that Akihiko really had changed.

'So the three of you had seen some action in Tartarus. That's not a big deal. It's a tough world out there and the Shadows won't give you time to hesitate if you screw up. They won't be waiting for you to get up to attack them, they will be on you when you are down, when you are distracted and _they_ won't stop for anything else.

So remember this. Your lives are in each other's hands. Listen to me, Iori and stop trying to treat this like a game. I'm willing to wager that the first person to get picked off by the shadows is you. You don't pay attention to what's around you, kid. Look around you, before you swing! You got a nasty swing alright but you don't want to piss off any of the girls if you hit them by accident.'

Shinjiro managed a small grin even as Junpei swallowed and the other girls giggled. Even Akihiko was inclined to grin as he shook his head. Message received.

'Takeba, you got a pretty good aim but you're a sitting duck when they get close to you. Arrows at close range won't stop them unless you shoot it on its mask. Remember, the mask is it's main weakness. But hitting it's legs or any moving parts if it gets too close works too. Or you can use your Persona...'

Shinjiro seemed to realize that as Minako was playing with her evoker and he coughed to get their attention back to him.

'Minako... you...'

Shinjiro seemed lost for words as the girl smiled eagerly at him, anticipating any sort of advise but she was sorely disappointed but happy at what he said instead.

'Stay safe.'

That's what he could squeeze out and the wild card smiled happily at their seniors as Mitsuru called out that they got a reading and it was waiting outside of Tartarus.

..

'That's odd...'

The chairman's words made Minako twitch and it was only after taking several deep breaths was she able to force herself to smile at Ikutsuki Shuji's words. The betrayer made his exclamation seem so innocent but she did not miss the confused look that flickered briefly in his eyes when Mitsuru triumphantly declared that her hypothesis was right and that those stronger shadows did appear in the Full Moon.

Minako hated that man but there was nothing that she could do now. She had no proof or any reason to act against him and she would have to suffice by killing the 2nd Shadow and letting the entire sequence of events progress along.

Minako caught the eye of Akihiko by accident and was relieved to see her senior looking at the chairman thoughtfully as well. She wondered if Shinjiro shared the same thoughts as he seemed cautious of the man as well.

'It's big... it's one of them... are the three of you ready?'

Mitsuru tersely called for the new recruits but she need not worry at all as the three of them nodded. They had armed themselves with their weapons and was ready to leave.

'The public don't know the Dark Hour exists, but they would notice if anything in city is destroyed. Remember your objective, the main thing is to eliminate the shadow and resolve the situation quickly and effectively. Do not and I repeat, do not do any heroics. This applies especially to you, Iori.'

Mitsuru sternly reminded about what they had gone through earlier. The Kirijo Heiress was surprised at the amount of maturity that the new recruit possessed after only a few days and regretfully she did not know what caused him to change. But he was certainly more reliable than before and that was what's important.

Even if that was so, the best candidate for the position of field leader was still Arisato. The three of them had formed a bond with her as the centre and it was painfully obvious to Mitsuru that she was the one who made the whole group tick. Even her, she felt an attraction to her and it made her a little jealous but that was life, passing her by as well. She was really living one now.

'You're the leader for this mission again, Arisato. We'll rendezvous in front of the station while I prepare the equipment.'

Mitsuru dismissed them and she watched with pride as the three of them ran out of the control room together without even looking at each other. Their faces were set in determination and she started slightly as Shinjiro spoke up, interrupting her flow of thoughts.

'They're ready, Kirijo. They'll be fine. Who knew that you'll be so protective to those kids.'

Shinjiro coughed before grinning at the slightly flustered Mitsuru but he nodded when she said that she was responsible for them as well.

'…But I do suppose you are right. They will be fine. Will you be coming with us, Aragaki?'

'Eh? No, I think I'll pass, the fort needs to be protected too... and Aki would want to go, right?'

Akihiko nodded and the two of them began preparing to leaveas well. Mitsuru paused before tossing Akihiko the keys to her bike with all of their equipment on it. She loved her bike but it might be best for Akihiko to drive as she kept track on the large Persona after all.

'Let's go Akihiko. You will be driving. Aragaki, please guard the chairman.'

For some reason Akihiko swallowed nervously and he shot a look of panic at Shinjiro before he slumped slightly and followed Mitsuru.

Mitsuru did nod to him in thanks before they took off as well, not noticing the slight grimace on Ikutsuki's face after he saw them off.

'So... it'll be you and me, chairman.'

Shinjiro muttered with a small grin even as he looked at the screen, wondering if that man was going to do anything in his presence.

'How about I tell you some jokes, Aragaki-san? I've got some new ones today.'

It was going to be really a long night at this rate...

* * *

><p>..<p>

The dilemma of using Personas for personal use had always plagued Minako and the dilemma that they were pondering tonight, the realization at how far the station was made Minako very happy indeed. She was finally able to justify the use of one of her more flashy abilities by summoning Thanatos as her answer. Yes, of all the Personas she summoned Thanatos after making the two of her close friends swear to secrecy at what she was about to do.

'W-What the hell is that!?'

Junpei was close to shitting his pants while Yukari simply looked at it in horror and morbid fascination before wondering out loud if that was the same thing that saved her a month ago.

'Yes, it's Thanatos... and as to how I can summon it, it's a long story... but I'll tell you guys about it after this is over. C'mon, we've got to get there before Mitsuru-sempai does.'

Minako jumped on top of Thanato's hands without worry and she climbed up on its back like she was riding a horse as the devilsh Persona just waited patiently in the air.

'It's perfectly safe, it's my Persona after all!'

It took a little coaxing but in the end it was Yukari who climbed on slowly onto one of Thanato's hands first. The Wild Card did wonder if it was the amount of trust that Yukari had in her that allowed Yukari to believe that she had full control of this evil looking Persona. Ir rather the fact that this Persona saved her a month ago that convinced her that it was safe.

Either way, Junpei was not one to back down after Yukari could do it and the three of them headed to the station quicker than ever as Thanatos flew quickly towards their destination, arriving before the others did.

..

'M-Man, that was so awesome!'

Junpei could not stop talking about it and Yukari seemed to have gotten the fear over the embodiment of death as she looked a little fondly as it faded away after depositing the three of them at the station. Yukari even asked Minako if there was a way to keep Io solid like how Minako did with Thanatos as well.

'Mitsuru-sempai can do it too right? So perhaps I can learn how to do it.'

Yukari mumbled and Minako explained that it was about channelling one's willpower to force them to materialize and that it would take a toll on any one who wasn't used to it. If Mitsuru and her could do it, there wasn't any reason for the two of them to not be able to do the same as well.

'You'll help me right, Minako-chan!'

'Me too! It'll be cool to get Hermes to come out like that!'

Her friends gushed and Minako promised that she'll spend time to work with them on that. Besides, she agreed that it'll be very cool to have their Personas fighting along-side with them anyway.

But all conversation ceased when they heard the sounds of burning rubber and all three of them ran up the stairs to avoid a collision with a motorbike that managed to barely stop in front of the curb..

It was Akihiko who was driving and he seemed visibly upset at how Mitsuru was looking at him and then back at her motorbike, as if considering which was more important as the two of them alighted from the bike.

Why Mitsuru allow Akihiko to drive it in the first place was beyond Minako's comprehension and she pondered that unhappily eve as Junpei commented that he lived in the most awesome dormitory ever. Yukari however, simply asked the one question everyone was supposed to ask instead of fooling around.

'Sempai, where is the shadow?'

'The shadow that I sensed is located inside a monorail that is not far from the station. To get there you will have to walk on the tracks.'

'Isn't that dangerous?'

Junpei asked a very good question for once and Mitsuru explained that in the Dark Hour no electronic equipment worked so it should be safe for them.

'But, what about your bike?'

'It's special... '

Mitsuru refused to say more even as the three of them just looked at her sceptically but Mitsuru was firm on that.

'Akihiko and I will contact you if the situation changes. We'll be heading out ourselves to get a better read on the Shadow. We cannot afford to let it get away. All of you are free to pursue it now.'

Mitsuru gave her orders but she did seem reluctant to get on the bike again when Yukari pieced the pieces together.

'I see, so Mitsuru sempai needs to operate the equipment while Akihiko sempai drives.'

But Minako asked the other question that needed answering even as they headed over to the tracks, running for dear life as Junpei commented that this was straight out of an action movie.

'Yes... but does Akihiko-sempai know how to drive a motorbike? Does he have a license?'

'Well, Akihiko-sempai can't provide us with backup like Mitsuru-sempai right? So he must have volunteered to help out in that way. I'm sure he'll be fine.'

But Yukari didn't seem too convinced at her own words and the atmosphere was heavy when all of them climbed into the carriage full of coffins. The two girls were glad that Junpei took the initiative to climb up first. It saved them the embarrassment of exposing their undergarments and they were double impressed when they climbed in to see Junpei keeping a lookup for the two of them as they climbed in as well.

'Now this is like Walking of the Dead... except we get coffins instead of zombies.'

..

'Can you all hear me?'

All of them nodded as they reported back to Mitsuru sempai even though they knew it was silly speaking out loud when the voice was in their heads. They had gotten used to it though, even if it might attract some intelligent shadows to their location at times.

'The readings are definitely coming from this particular monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together. Especially you, Iori, stay with the group at all times.'

Mitsuru reminded all of them in their minds and Junpei nodded in response, getting a good grip of his sword as he looked at the other two girls that were with him. The shadows were not going to touch even a single strand of their hair if he could help it.

'Leave it to me, Minako, Yukari, I'll bash through them!'

'I will be counting on you, Junpei.'

Minako nodded and Yukari gave him a thumbs too as they charged into the other carriage just before the doors behind them suddenly closed , trapping themselves in the other carriage.

'It looks like we're trapped inside.'

Minako reported calmly while the other two looked around for any way out. They gave up as soon as Mitsuru reported back to them about the situation.

'It must be the shadow's doing, it knows all of you are there. Be careful and be ready for anything.'

Just as soon as Mitsuru said that, a shadow dropped down from nowhere and started fleeing from the three of them despite Yukari trying to shoot it down with an arrow that missed as it moving too fast.

'It's getting away!'

Junpei shouted and Minako hoped that the boy wouldn't run away like he would always do. However she didn't need to worry as he hung back with them, looking a little disappointed but still remembering his place in the group.

'It is probably a scout to separate us... But let's go together as a group, we'll have to get rid of them anyway and we might as well do it now.'

Minako declared and although they could hear Mitsuru's sighs, she agreed with them and the three of them charged ahead with Junpei as the lead, Yukari behind him and Minako bringing up the rear.

..

Junpei had the most energy out of the three, even if he couldn't compare to Minako's full strength and he did his best to cleave through the weaker Shadows with his sword, swinging mightily and not getting any one near Yukari or Minako.

Junpei even took care to see where Yukari was at all times to avoid hitting her like Shinjiro told him to. That was very helpful as the ace of the archery club was always the first to engage their foes from a distance. After which Junpei would bash through the front row of the shadows before dodging to the side for Yukari to pick off the weakened Shadows or even to fire a few Garu spells to soften the remaining ones.

Then it was left to Minako to deliver the final blows to those that were still left standing. There were precious few that were resistant to slash or strike attacks and with her naginata alone, Minako slashed her way through the ranks of the shadows even as Yukari and Junpei guarded her back as she finished what's left of the shadows. All of them barely even used their Personas as they advanced forward.

The strategy was surprisingly efficient, no doubt polished by Shinjiro and Akihiko after long experimentation. The second generation S.E.E.S members cleared the few carriages in a few minutes. With some pointers from Minako to Junpei, rare was Minako needed to deliver the finishing blow as their synergy improved. When she did have to step in, she could concentrate fully on eliminating the few that tried to attack them from behind, serving as Yukari's guard while Yukari kept up the healing spells if necessary on the two of them.

..

'Good wor, all of you, a few carriages left-!'

The three of them felt the monorail start to move and the two girls had to catch hold of the horizontal bars of the train to stop themselves from being flung off their feet.

Junpei too lost his footing, but not before throwing his sword at the shadows as he plowed into a few of them while falling backwards.

'Pixie!'

Minako called out the tiny spire as she fired her evoker for the small fairy to blow those shadows surrounding Junpei to oblivion with a powerful Magarudyne.

'Thanks, Minako!'

Junpei gave her a thumbs-up as he recovered his sword. The boy pulled his baseball cap down firmer on his head as they listened to Mitsuru's monotonous but anxious voice.

'It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control.'

No doubt she was trying to find a way to help them as Junpei remarked that was quite obvious.

'It's less of 'it seems' than it being the truth, sempai!'

Yukari called out irritatedly too while she reinforced their position by putting a few arrows through the masks of the shadows that tried to attack them.

'The train is moving forward! Stop it at all cost or it will crash into another train!'

It would seem that the signal was getting weaker as the three of them heard what seemed like static and the sounds of engines being started up even as Mitsuru hurriedly explained to them.

'Calm down and listen to me. I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we are after. You will have to defeat it to stop the train! Akihiko, that's the clutch not the accelerat-!'

The conversation between them and Mitsurucame to an abrupt end and the three of them looked at each other before sighing and taking up their weapons again.

'Let's go.'

As one, the three of them placed their evokers against their foreheads and the three S.E.E.S members summoned their Personas at the same time to blow through the mass of shadows that were trying to squeeze past the next carriage to them.

'Hermes!' 'Io!' Pixie!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Mitsuru had never been as nervous in taking or having a ride before in her entire life and she sincerely regretted bringing Akihiko along. But she admit that was better than the alternative of leaving the three to their own devices with the chairman even as her hands wrapped around Akihiko's waist after getting onto her bike. It was all in the sake of safety even as he grunted as her helmet rested on his back while he started the engine of her bike. It took a moment before they set off down the road, increasing in speed and tearing rubber in pursuit of the wayward monorail.

Although Mitsuru wanted to scream at Akihiko for his amateurish and dangerous riding skills, she admitted that she was having the time of her life as well.

Yes, even though she was frantically trying to keep track of the Shadow that was trying to cause the death of more than just her team mates, trying to contact the other three juniors that might needed her assistance as well as being in constant danger of crashing and dying due to Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru felt that she would never again feel the adrenaline rush she felt from this particular adventure, riding down the streets in the Dark Hour and clinging to Akihiko all the time.

But she would rather die than admit that as Akihiko screamed at her over the deafening sounds of the wind if he was doing an okay job.

'KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!'

Mitsuru screamed in reply as the bike wobbled for a heartbeat and she gripped tighter on Akihiko's waist. It was strange how the boy that she had spent such a long time with had grown so much... perhaps she had been living in another world all along. But that sentimental thought was interrupted as she suddenly made contact with the three of them.

'Sempai! If you can hear us, we're going into the final carriage now!'

'You're objective is there! Hurry!'

It was thankful that the monorail was built beside the road and the two of them could follow it as Akihiko eased up on the speed as they caught up to the rogue train. However, the two of them could see another carriage approach in the distance.

'Hurry! Arisato! Takeba! Iori!'

Mitsuru screamed, emotion seeping into her voice as she didn't want them to die, not because she needed their strength but because she simply did not want them to leave her.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'…'

There were times that the world needed a pause button and this was definitely one of those moments as the Priestess Shadow appeared in front of them as a large, topless woman-shadow thingy occupying a large part of the last carriage.

'Can't it get a room?'

'Er... Minako-chan, it's technically in a room.'

Minako asked in disgust while Yukari simply face-palmed. It showed how much the three of them had gotten used to the situation and Minako wondered if she'll ever be 'normal' even if she defeated fate in the end and lived on to greet spring in the school again.

Junpei had a look that was a mix between morbid fascination and disgust as he asked the millionth dollar question.

'Hey, do you think shadows have genders?'

The two girls looked at the boy and they sighed as one, crossing their arms and turning away.

'I don't know you, Junpei.'

'Stupei... hey, Minako-chan... what say we kill him and bury him here. Would it be better for the human race?'

'H-Hey girls! I was kidding! Anyway, let's get rid of it.'

Junpei pushed his baseball cap to face the other direction and charged forward, ignoring Minako's quip about if he could get his eyes off it first and swung mightily, hitting the shadow squarely on her stomach and causing it to shriek in pain.

'That's gonna leave a bruise.'

Minako commented dryly even as Yukari summoned Io, apparently worried about the scream from Mitsuru as she told them that it was the Priestess Arcana Shadow and that it was immune to Ice attacks.

'Io, Garu!'

Minako's persona, a maiden chained to the skull of an Ox, summoned a small gust of wind below the shadow to damage it. In the process, the wind lifted the skirt of the shadow in front of Junpei. The offending sight caused the boy to stagger back while trying to hold his dinner in as Minako made a face and Yukari apologizing repeatedly.

'EWWWWW!'

'Sorry, Junpei! Didn't mean that! Accidents do happen!'

'MAAN, I hate this job!'

Junpei screamed in disgust as he returned to his former job of smashing and bashing at the Priestess shadow even as it tried to unsuccessfully drive him off. Yukari continued attempting to shot arrows at its mask while alternating between her Wind based spells.

..

For Minako, she was getting rid of the summons that the enemy was producing with powerful Mabufudynes till Mitsuru screamed at the three of them again in their minds.

'Hurry! The other carriage less than a hundred metres away!'

'Guess it can't be helped then... Yukari, please cover me! Junpei, we're out of time! I'm going in myself! Give me a lift!'

Minako shouted at Junpei even as she rushed towards him, she pointing at her back and she nodded when Junpei understood and he sprang back a little to get to a better position.

'If you see what's under MY skirt, I'll make sure that Mitsuru-sempai execute you AFTER I make sure you lie six feet under!'

Their battle strategy was a safe one as other shadows were trying to crawl in from behind and eventually they'll have defeated the Mother shadow safely. But there was a time constraint on them.

Yukari took Minako's position while the brunette charged forward, casting a last Mabufudyne to clear the path as she ran towards Junpei. The boy taking one last swing at the Priestess shadow to distract it before squatting down, doing what Minako wanted him to do and acting as a stepping board as well as a trampoline of sorts.

With his help, she jumped several feet higher than she would usually be able to, twirling her body just like how she did when fighting the Venus Eagle shadows before slamming her naginata into the Priestess Shadow's mask without mercy. With her foot planted firmly on her naginata to ensure all her weight was on it, she felt the mask of the shadow splinter and crack in half with the impact. It was both flashy and effective!

..

'Yukari! Get it NOW! Junpei... CATCH ME PLEASE!'

Minako screamed as she was flung off by the Priestess Shadow as it flailed about in pain. However like Minako had planned, it was promptly defeated by another Garu spell while flipping the skirt of the shadow again. This caused Junpei to close his eyes in reflex, somehow managing to catch Minako by using his body, she landing on his back as he groaned in pain.

'Okay, okay... I caught you, I didn't see anything orange!'

Junpei whimpered as Minako laughed while rolling off him, picking up her naginata even as Yukari helped Junpei up too.

'H-Hey, aren't we still moving?!'

Junpei call out the obvious as the three of them froze as Mitsuru screamed at them in their minds.

'What are you waiting for? It's less than 50 metres in front of you!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Minor changes as I smoothened out my delivery.<strong>

**Thank you for your support!**


	15. Tipping the Scales

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 15: Tipping the Scales_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 13/02/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Kirijo Mitsuru admitted that she wanted to scream out loud again as she watched the rogue carriage did not seem to have any signs of stopping despite the three of them defeating the Priestess Shadow. She was unfortunately distracted again when Akihiko shouted, asking her what was going on now.

'They defeated it, but the carriage is still moving! They'll have to stop it manually!'

Mitsuru screamed in reply again but this time it was partly due to Akihiko pressing squeezing hard and turning the accelerator to speeding up, causing her to duck down and to hug Akihiko tighter even as she screamed at him.

'What are you doing?!'

'Getting close so you can help! Do something, Mitsuru! Freeze the monorail or something! Do something!'

AKihiko screamed while managing to pull ahead of the monorail even as the speedometer climbed steadily from 90 to 100, then to 110, and then 120 as they picked up speed.

Yes, they'll have to do something if it doesn't stop in time. They have to as she did not want to see the three of them die. They hold so much potential and most importantly, they were.. her friends. They did not deserve to die for something that her family did and Mitsuru nodded her head at his crazy plan, even if she knew that he could not see her.

'Akihiko you will have to drive closer to the rails! When we are nearing the other carriage, brake hard when I tell you do to so... try to turn the bike in a circle to stop the bike. I will do something in the mean time so just do what I say, Akihiko!'

It was an insane plan even if she had been the one driving. They could die simply by braking so fast and from such a speed. There was even the high chance that she herself might get thrown off if she didn't hang on tightly.

But it that was the alternative to do nothing...

'Akihiko, now!'

* * *

><p>The three of the junior S.E.E.S members rushed into the control room in the first carriage as one where they were greeted by a seemingly easy to read control panel with the most important one, labelled red for emergency nowhere in sight.<p>

Minako was determined not to die. Especially when it has gone so well for her up till now and dying by an accident before the second full moon was not part of her plans!

'I don't know how to stop this thing! Why can't they have an emergency brake or something!'

Minako watched as Yukari and Junpei pushed and pulled the levers and button when she remembered that there was an emergency brake in the back of every carriage installed for the passengers and she ran back to try and yank it when Yukari gave a shout.

'Found it!'

Yukari exclaimed even as she pulled at a handle, yanking it as far as she could go while Junpei stared in horror in front of them. The train other train was approaching and growing bigger before giving another shout at seeing ice crystals forming around the front of the train.

'It's Mitsuru sempai!'

Minako sighed in relief at seeing the train slow down after crashing into the ice-structure and she dropped down to her knees in relief as did Yukari when the train did stop. Yukari was hugging the handle for dear life before they sat up suddenly to see Junpei chasing a few of the remaining shadows that were sneaking up on them with his Persona.

'Heh.. heh... I told ya... I got your back girls...'

Junpei grinned awkwardly before he too dropped to the floor in relief even as Mitsuru called to them in their heads.

'Arisato, Takeba, Iori! Are the three of you alright? I saw the train slowing down but I decided to err on the side of caution!'

Everyone could hear the anxiety in Mitsuru's voice and the three of them smiled as they reported that they were alright.

'Uh... yeah.. we're alright... Haha... my knees are shaking...'

'I am so glad that that you are safe. The shadows themselves are fleeing so all of you can return now. Great job everyone, we will be waiting at the next station. All of you are around 100 metres away from the next one.'

Mitsuru sighed in their minds before all communications ceased between her and the three of them.

..

'I thought we were going to die...'

Minako whined from where she was sitting, her knees like jelly as she gave a thumbs-up to Yukari and Junpei for a job well done.

'Dude... I'm like, drenched in sweat... hey, you okay?'

Junpei noticed that Minako was as white as sheet and he walked over to help her up only for the girl to wrap her arms around him while bursting into tears.

'I-I was so scared! Thank you, thank you, Junpei!'

'H-Hey, it wasn't me, it was Yukari who found the brake... but hey, it's okay... we're alright now, so... yeah... hey, Yukari-chi, do you have a handkerchief or something? Mine's dirty...'

Yukari walked over to them next and after retrieving Minako's naginata, passed her a handkerchief. The brunette surprised her two friends when she hugged the two of them tightly in a group hug the first opportunity she got.

..

'D-Don't you ever... scare me like that... I really thought we were going to die...'

'H-Hey, it's not our fault... it's the shadow's fault... but if Yukari-chan didn't find the brake...'

'It's not just me, it's Mitsuru sempai too... we did it together, Minako-chan! You defeated the shadow, I found the brake, Junpei scared off the rest of the shadows, Mitsuru-sempai helped us to navigate and Akihiko-sempai helped her. It was a team effort!'

Yukari went on and on as she was very disturbed to see their fearless leader break down and showed a human side to herself. But Minako could only sob and smiled back at the two of them as they just smiled back. They were glad that they had gotten out of this ordeal alive and as a team but most importantly, Yukari and Junpei felt happy that they could share Minako's burden as well.

Although they were happy that they could fight and bond well together, they now know that their fearless and undaunted leader was human too and they had to pull their weight in the group.

They were a team, like the three musketeers as Junpei described earlier. They couldn't always rely on her to do everything for them after all.

..

'By the way, why did you run back, Minako-chan?'

Even as the three of them climbed out of the carriage, Minako revealed that she remembered about the emergency brake behind the carriage but she was glad that Yukari found the one in the control room instead.

'We could have died if I've said I found it...'

The girl looked down sadly even as Yukari laughed, saying that they were all probably too panicked to think about it then.

'By the way, how did Yukari know it was the brake when you pulled at it?'

Junpei asked as they headed towards the next station, walking slowly and feeling exhausted after their battle.

'Woman's intuition... or perhaps that it looked like one of those levers from a movie.'

Yukari admitted guilty even as Junpei and Minako's jaw dropped at the revelation.

'R-Really?! We were so close to dying and you relied on a movie to determine that's the brake?!'

Junpei and Minako shouted as one even as Yukari flinched and looked away.

'Well, it worked didn't it? I saw that it was marked emergency too though!'

Yukari tried to defend herself but she still laughed nervously as Minako dropped to her knees again after feeling her legs weaken even as she remembered the scene and how close she was to death.

'I-I can't believe it, Yukari-chan! ... oh my god... my legs just gave up on me... J-Junpei, could you carry me?'

'Hey hey, I'm not a taxi you know!'

Junpei grumbled but he still carried Minako on his back to the next station while Yukari tried to explain that there were other elements that made her pull that lever, but Minako and Junpei weren't accepting it that easily.

'Why else would they have a lever looking like that there?!'

'That's not an excuse! You almost got us killed, Yukari-chan! As punishment you're treating us to Ramen, right, Junpei! I know Mitsuru-sempai would be mad if she hears about this.'

'Sorry Yukari-chi, I'm with Minako on this one... even I wouldn't have done that... I think.'

Junpei scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as Yukari lowered her head in defeat.

'But I still saved all of us right!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

The three of them regrouped with Mitsuru and Akihiko at the station's steps as agreed and the three of them decided not ask why Akihiko was wincing while clutching his stomach. Some things were better left unanswered as Mitsuru had a small blush on her face as she kept a considerable distance between her and Akihiko.

'I am glad all of you are fine. I wish I could have done more for all of you. But it was thankful that despite my assistance, Takeba found the brake and stopped the train in time.'

Junpei and Minako shot dirty looks at Yukari, who winced and just looked away. The other two had forgiven her but they'll rub it in for a day or two at least. Mitsuru even praised Junpei for his initiative to thaw the ice that Mitsuru had created to try and slow the train down.

'That was good initiative, Iori. Of course, Arisato did a good job leading and coordinating the team. All of you did very well today. Do any of you have anything to report?'

As if to get back at Junpei, who was grinning at being praised, Yukari commented offhandedly that it would be a long time before Junpei could look at a skirt with a straight face, causing the boy to turn green even as Minako looked away uneasily as well.

'A skirt...? What do you mean, Takeba, Iori?'

Mitsuru was confused but she relented when Junpei said that he can't un-see what he saw tonight.

'Man...'

Junpei shivered as the two seniors looked at each other in confusion, the other two girls simply shaking their heads and trying to forget what they saw tonight too.

'Yukari-chan.'

'Mm?'

'I forgive you.'

Minako said softly as they headed back towards the dormitory as a group in the limousine that came to pick them up after the Dark Hour was over.

'Ah... Minako-chan...'

'You did save us after all... I'm sorry for being petty.'

The brunette smiled as Yukari nodded back in reply.

'Well... it was a chance in the million... but it's like deja vu you know? Like I've seen someone pulled that before...'

Yukari mumbled even as Junpei nodded as well.

'Yeah, it's like I was in that control room before... but I didn't see what lever I was about to pull... it was blocked by someone...'

Junpei shrugged, and left Minako to her own very confused thoughts.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako and the others turned in just as Mitsuru reported back to the chairman and Minako had to resist the urge to choke the chairman next as she overheard Mitsuru asking him if it's begun.

'Hmmm... Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behavior for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move.'

It was Ikutsuki himself who was waiting for the opportunity, using all of them as his playthings to achieve his goal of taking over the world! Or end it! Whatever!

'Minako.'

The wild card felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she whirled back, a hurricane of emotions till she saw who it was. It was Shinjiro and behind him was Akihiko and the two seniors put a finger on their lips to get her to be quiet.

'A-Akihiko-sempai, Shinjiro-sempai...'

She nodded to the two of them as the three of them ducked down the corridor to avoid being seen by Mitsuru and the chairman as they walked up the stairs to the control room.

Akihiko and Shinjiro made it look as the two of them were chatting in front of their rooms when they passed and the former nodded to Mitsuru as she walked up the flight of stairs to the control room.

'Akihiko-sempai, you... you told Shinjiro-sempai what I told you?'

Minako was feeling betrayed and happy at the same time by the show of support by the two of them as they looked at each other in confusion.

..

'Huh? What are you hiding from me, eh, Aki?'

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes while Akihiko shot a look at Minako that signalled that she had screwed up and the girl gave an apologetic sign as she lowered her head.

'It's not convenient to talk here...'

Shinjiro growled as he opened his door and the three of them entered it. It was different from what Minako remembered his room to be, instead of it being bare and filled with boxes that contained his stuff, Shinjiro had unpacked a few clothes that hung in the open closet.

A few books were on the table beside the Desktop and Minako was forced to sit on the bed as Shinjiro closed the door behind him.

'I'm not going to ask what's going on between the two of you, Aki, but don't you have Kirijo already?'

The gruff laughed when Akihiko denied it immediately and the champion boxer even looked a little awkward as Minako giggled as well.

'But I'm going to cut to the chase... Minako's right too.. there's a camera installed here but I removed it myself.'

Shinjiro waved off Akihiko's startled cry even as Minako looked at Shinjiro with an impressed smile.

'Bah, not like the chairman cares about me. But there's something odd about him...'

Shinjiro spoke something that was impossible, something that Minako did not believe anyone would voice out loud and she stood up immediately, looking at Shinjiro with admiration.

'S-Sempai!'

'W-what? You noticed it too? So it's not just me...'

Shinjiro shuffled around the table as he stuffed a hand into his pocket as it seemed to calm him down and to get his thoughts straight.

'What do you mean, Shinji?'

Akihiko was a little sceptical but he was listening nonetheless and Minako nodded eagerly as she sat down again beside Akihiko.

..

'He didn't want me there at the control room... I think he was trying to see what was going on, but he didn't do anything else when I was looking over his shoulders. When I wasn't he was typing something in. Aki, does he take videos of what happens each time we go out into Tatsumi Port Island?'

Shinjiro frowned as he sat down and he crossing his legs while tallying his own suspicions. The gruff boy snorted rudely as Akihiko admitted that he did not know.

'For all we know we've been led by Kirijo and Ikutsuki... he wanted me out of the room to do something... who knows what he's up to. You can call me a suspicious bastard all you like, but I feel he's up to something... something that he didn't want me to see. Anyway, even if we don't talk about that, I didn't think that such bad jokes exist.'

Shinjiro even shivered a little while Akihiko tried to defend Ikutsuki as Minako looked on. Although she herself knew the truth, she didn't have any proof to back her up. Any help would be appreciated, even if it came from the hands-on Aragaki Shinjiro. He had always been an individual who took fate by his own hands.

Although she did not like how Akihiko defended the chairman, Minako knew that he just wanted to be sure. She empathized with him as he had gone through many things this past few days. It would be hard to accept that someone he knew was someone more than what she seemed. Adding on with having to deal with Shinjiro as well as changes to his personal values and it would be a stretch to imagine that he would accept any suggestion without proper proof.

'He could need those videos to conduct his research, Shinji... and perhaps he was afraid of boring you? Or he's just protective of his work? You know like how you don't like others in the kitchen while you cook.'

They were good points but it was difficult for Akihiko to defend Ikutsuki when he has his own doubts about the chairman, seeds that were planted by Minako and Shinjiro laughed gruffly as he swept those suggestions aside forcefully with his words.

'If it's about research, won't he take more initiative to take more videos of Tartarus instead? Did he seem interested in Tartarus at all, Aki? He obviously knows something about it if he didn't even care about it... especially not when these kids can go around running in it like it was a playground.'

Shinjiro ruffled Minako's hair and the girl did not protest as his arguments were valid, valid enough to silence Akihiko as Shinjiro pressed on.

'And why would he be afraid to hide anything from me, Aki? He's the freaking chairman... and I'm not even a member of S.E.E.S. Don't give me some bullshit about him being afraid that I would tell anyone... no one would believe me but the people in this dormitory. Heh... to think that he would even give a shit about me is like saying Kirijo is concerned about me.'

That last part was unwarranted however and Akihiko muttered that she does, which was echoed by Minako and the gruff man apologized for that as the two of them seemed downcast in hearing that from him.

..

'Fine, fine... I know Kirijo does care... not that I really care about her...'

'You do, Shinjiro-sempai... or you wouldn't talk to her like that...'

Minako offered and the boy sniffed awkwardly before clearing his throat.

'Fine, whatever... keep that up and I'm not teaching you anything, kid. Anyway, Aki... back to the topic... why would he want to hide something from the only person that can protect him if a Shadow attacks? Remember, that spectacles wearing monkey can't fight shadows... whatever he's hiding is obviously more important to him than his life. He's holding something back from us, Aki... and you; know what he is hiding.'

Shinjiro emphasized on her as he pointed a finger to the wild card. She herself simply nodded slowly as the boy's attention was directed to him.

Akihiko was partly convinced and well, Shinjiro could be described like a dog and he had began sniffing out the truth even as she considered what to reveal and what to keep from them.

At this point of time there was a possibility that she could show all of her cards to gain two reliable allies, Shinjiro and Akihiko. With the two of them and the conversation that she was going to have with Junpei and Yukari meant that in the best case scenario, she would have almost all of S.E.E.S behind her as she tried to defy fate while saving the world and herself.

It was unlikely that they would stop defeating the large shadows, aspects of death themselves, but each fallen shadow was one step closer to the End for them and of course, one step closer to Ikutsuki's betrayal.

There couldn't be 4-5 more Full Moons to go and she would have to plan carefully for the future.

..

'I know what he is doing and what he is hiding from Mitsuru sempai and the Kirijo group.'

Minako started slowly and Shinjiro nodded, grinning viciously in triumph even as Akihiko nodded as well. He had known that for some time but has been unable to get a word out of her regarding that. With Shinjiro's help, perhaps he could squeeze some information out of her. Provided that she did not squeeze them back in return.

'But are you certain that you wish to know the truth. I'm afraid... you can't handle the whole truth... and I'm only going to tell the both of you a part of the truth anyway.'

The girl did not even flinch even as Shinjiro glared at her angrily at her reply.

'Kid, this is serious business here... we aren't playing with fire or in the playground. If you know the truth, spit it out... it won't hurt you would it?'

'Yes it would. It's a matter of life and death for me, Shinjiro-sempai.'

Minako stated softly and the way she spoke it out, her eyes reflecting the same determination, touched with resignedness that she had shown when she screamed at him a few days ago made Shinjiro backed off from that challenge.

Whatever the kid had bottled up, no, Minako had bottled up, it was something heavier than the burden on his shoulders and he threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

'Whatever kid... you can tell us when you're ready... but I'll be digging around anyway, you can be sure of that.'

Shinjiro warned before getting up but he sat down immediately when Minako whispered again.

'I can tell the both of you something but you... will have to swear to me that you believe me.'

'…'

The two of them felt for the second time that it would be something that they need to consider carefully before agreeing. Minako herself noticed the pause and she stood up, preparing to leave to give them some timeto think.

'I'll wait till tomorrow... but regardless of your decision. You have to make your schedule free on Sunday... you're not out of the woods yet, Shinjiro-sempai. There's someone you have to atone to.'

The axe wielding Persona user closed one eye in response before nodding his head and he grinned when Akihiko reached out to grab Minako's hand as she tried to leave.

'I'm ready, Minako. And I'll stick with you till the end. I'm just glad that... er... you choose me and Shinjiro for whatever you're doing.'

He scratched his head at making the sudden decision that made the girl hug him in reply, Minako's smile got bigger when Shinjiro stood up as well.

'Hey, you're leaving me out here... You saved my life so I'll join in the party, even if they say that two's a company and three's a crowd, eh, Aki?'

..

'The two of you... will believe me what I'm going to say... to the two of you?'

Minako asked again tentatively as she watched the two of them. It was a big bombshell and if she was wrong in trusting them, it could backfire badly.

'Even if it might challenge your faith in the world?'

'Yeah yeah... just let it out, Minako.'

Shinjiro was getting impatient and Minako sighed before whispering to the two of them.

'The word is going to end before next spring... and we are the reason for that. No, Ikutsuki-san tricked us to cause the End of the World, the Fall to happen.'

The silence after she declared that was deafening and if not for the promise that the two of them would believe her. Minako knew that Shinjiro would be swearing at her to get real and Akihiko would be trying to find a way to persuade her that she was just imagining it.

Oh, if she was imagining it she wouldn't need to restart this journey a thousand or so over times, would she?

But the truth of the situation was even more direr than that as her heart froze when the two of them replied her statement almost as if they were coaxing her.

'Erm... Have you been reading too much science fiction, Minako? T-This seems a little way overboard even for you...'

'… I thought I've heard it all... you sure you got your head screwed in right?'

Seeing the two of them looking at her incredulously before looking away as though she was crazy shattered her heart and she felt faint for a moment even as her knees weakened at the shock.

She was being stupid, foolish and too naïve! How could they have believed her if she just said that without proof? She could have said something else, anything else really to gain their trust before dropping the truth onto them at another date so why didn't she?

She had so much hope in them, that they would trust him... and if Akihiko-sempai had said that he would want her as a reward for believing her, she would have agreed in a heartbeat... but this, but this! T-This... this was just too cruel to her.

She had blew it, everything that she had worked so hard for till now was wasted in a heartbeat because she was too trusting, because she was too complacent and the Wild Card felt something inside her change as she fought hard to came back from her shock. She was reliving the feelings of betrayal the first time Ikutsuki did that to her and she growled softly to herself as she held herself back as well.

Still, Minako decided in a more controlled part of her that she could understand why it was such a hard topic to accept as she stood up slowly. The two boys seemed to realize how hard she had taken their words as they had paled. Akihiko was in the midst of helping her up when she slapped his hands away without even thinking.

'I'm sorry... You're right, I was really joking with all of you. I... I was always playing a game by myself, yes? I.. I think we can call it a night... good night, Shijiro-sempai, Akihiko-sempai...'

Minako paused for a moment before she left on her own. She maintained the mask of impassiveness on her face as she closed the door behind her softly. She waited a while to make sure the two of them weren't trying to followher before she to Junpei's door, hitting on it repeatedly till he let her in. He was groggy and sleepy faced and he couldn't react properly even as Minako hugged him, buried her face into his chest and begged him to allow her to sleep in his room tonight.

Throughout the whole process, she did not even notice the pained looks on Akihiko and Shinjiro's face as she treated them like paper. After she left, they looked at each other a little late to contemplate their actions.

'… We screwed that one up, huh?'

'…'

'So... do you believe her, Aki?'

'… I don't know, Shinji... I don't know... there are too many questions... but I want to... somehow, I want to believe her even if it's against my beliefs. But if she was right are we are doing the right thing...?'

'Hey Aki.'

'Yeah? Are we... doing the right thing after all?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'W-what? H-Hey... hey... it's alright, it's alright... Minako... okay... okay you can sleep here...'

Junpei did not know what was up, but something was definitely wrong as Minako looked like hell, like she was just dumped or something. Slowly and gently, Junpei led the girl into his room as she clinging to him like a lifesaver before dialling Yukari's number on his cell.

'Hey, I'm calling Yukari-chi alright? I... I don't know what's going on... but if you're not going to tell me... you might be more comfortable with Yukari-chi, alright?'

Junpei was this close to panicking as he had no idea what was going on and despite his words of comfort (not many), and him begging her to tell him what was wrong, she was not saying a word at all.

Now he wasn't a coward, but the risk of getting the both of them executed by Mitsuru sempai was not the best way to recover from the big fight they had earlier and at his wits end, that was the best solution he could come up with.

'Hey, Yukari-chi... come to my room now. No, I'm not kidding, Yukari. Stop, don't hang up! it's Minako... she needs you right now... and yes, I kinda need help too, sempai would kill me if she found out! Bring some tissues with you too! You've got to hurry.'

As Yukari hung up, Junpei went back to placating Minako again as he waited for his savior.

'... okay... Minako, Minako... it's okay... you can keep on crying... but Yukari is coming now, alright? Please... be alright.'

The boy hugged her tightly, feeling helpless even as she continued to cry, not knowing that Minako had just gotten her hopes, dreams and heart crushed by the two people that had helped raised her hopes so far in the first place.

It was enough for her wonder, deny and reject everything that had happened so far, the many miracles that have happened and the bonds of friendship that was supporting her even now.

Arisato Minako, officially hit rock bottom that same day that she'd hoped would be the turning point for her journey against fate.

It was like she finally rolled a one after rolling sixes consecutively in a row.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This is the reason for my re-mastering efforts, but unfortunately the real work would come after this.<br>**

**Major changes in this as it introduces more paranoia and of course, more implications for Minako if she tries to meddle with the future. Especially with prying eyes and years.**

**Thank you for your time**


	16. Faith

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 16: Faith_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 06/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>59 Saturday (Night-time)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

Yukari did not know what to do but she knew what NOT to do and that's allowing Junpei to get the bed or within a few feet of the two of them as she knocked on Junpei's door before gasping and hurrying into Junpei's room in a hurry.

Although she was disgusted by the state of his room, Yukari was even more disgusted at what she saw, Minako crying in Junpei's arm and the first thing that went through her mind was that Junpei was at fault.

'Junpei...'

Yukari raised her voice angrily at him but when Junpei shook his head, raising his hands up to protest his innocence, Yukari took over by easing the girl off Junpei and allowing her friend to hug her instead.

But Minako was stubborn and insisted on hugging the two of them even as she cried. She was mumbling repeatedly about why it had to happen, why they couldn't trust her and why was she still trying so hard. Those words causing the two of them to look down at their friend in concern. This was unlike their fearless and endlessly optimistic leader. Yes, she was mysterious and all but her sunny exterior, endless patience together with her bubbly nature made everyone liked her. This was the first time they had ever seen her so sad and heartbroken and it brought a pang in her heart as she couldn't forgive who made her feel this way.

Perhaps she had been hiding all of her true feelings inside all the time? That was a terrible thing to do!

Although Minako had seemed fine when they left her, they did not know what happened after the debrief by Mitsuru and as Yukari had been at the wash-rooms cleaning up a while ago, she knew that Minako had not went up to her room at all.

'Do you know what's going on?'

It was also quite scary to have their reliable friend in such an emotional state. If there was a single thing that she had came to associate Minako with, was that the girl was extremely reliable, almost unflappable as a rock really and she could remain calm even in the most difficult of situations, especially in very dangerous situations.

If she could remain calm when besieged or ambushed by a group of shadows that wanted their lives, Yukari did not want to know what could make her crack like an egg like this.

Her outburst on the train aside, Yukari could understand her being afraid as she was not in control of the situation and was relying on the two of them to get her out of that mess.

It made her feel a little complicated in knowing that Minako was still nervous about letting two of them be in charge. But that was balanced out when Yukari realized that even though could still have taken control of things herself, she had chosen to trust the two of them to do what's right.

So back to the question, Yukari was afraid of whatever it was that could make their fearless leader collapse like that.

..

'No... she was like that when she knocked on my door. Not that I should worry about this now, but Yukari-chi... we're going to be in deep shit if sempai finds the two of you here.'

'Shush, can't you see that she needs some time alone... with us?'

It made her a little awkward to say that Minako needed Junpei too but that was the case as Minako sought out Junpei first and that brought about another round of questions for Yukari.

Why did she seek out Junpei and not her? Did she trust him more than her? It was a question that she did not want answered for the sake of their friendship. But perhaps she had sought out Junpei because he was closer? If she wasn't in her room earlier... then that means she could be in the lounge or the boy's floor...

'… Akihiko-sempai?'

Yukari asked softly while Junpei continued to ramble on as he ignored her.

'I mean I know that Minako needs some space and all that, but it's a bad idea for her and us to be execut- wait, what about Akihiko-sempai? I did think that I heard Minako's voice while I washed up just now...'

Pursing his brows, Junpei was the one that stumbled upon the clue that might give them some insight on the situation.

'… Akihiko-sempai... Minako-chan said that she was dealing with some personal issues with Akihiko-sempai right?'

'No, they were dealing with some personal issues from Akihiko-sempai... and I think Minako was helping Akihiko-sempai to ask Aragaki-sempai to come back...'

The two of them frowned as they looked at their friend, still sobbing while clinging onto the two of them with one exception that she was probably asleep now. Somehow it really hurt Yukari to see her cry herself to sleep while her two friends could only watch helplessly at that.

'… Minako-chan...'

Yukari ran a hand through her hair as Junpei asked the question that they were dying to ask.

'..What are you hiding from us?'

If the two of them wanted to think through it long and hard, there had always been something different about Arisato Minako and that was not talking about her Wildcard abilities or how she adapted so quickly to Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Those can be explained by saying that she had lived with the Dark Hour for years and the Wildcard was just a random mutation in the world.

Even her claims of working out and being able to summon powerful Personas can be explained with a pinch of salt, okay, a LARGE pinch of salt, but it could be possible.

But there are things that did not add up, like how she seemed to know everything that was going on, how the two of them experienced visions or feelings of Deja Vu whenever they were with her. Or unexplained things like how they felt they knew her... in fact, many of the associates that they spoke to with Minako had seemed to have the same feeling.

All of them knew Arisato Minako before she moved in, that was something that be agreed on.

But, that was impossible... right?

..

In the end, the mystery remained unsolved and Junpei, together with Yukari's help, carried the sleeping girl to Yukari's room and after Junpei bid the two of them good night, Yukari thanked Junpei once again for what he had done.

'Thanks, Junpei... you're... really reliable... I wish I knew that a little sooner.'

The boy blinked before shrugging and stretching himself in tiredness.

'Hey... at least you know now... take care of Minako for me, Yukari-chi.'

'Junpei!'

Just as he was about to leave, Yukari called him again and the boy stopped again.

'Yeah?'

'Sorry...'

'Huh?'

'For the things that I said to you before... I was being mean and you don't deserve any of it... Ano... And I'm sorry... would you forgive me...?'

It had been ages since Yukari asked anyone besides Minako for forgiveness and it was definitely the first time that she did that to a boy. But Yukari determined that it was as good as time as any, especially seeing how Junpei had redeemed himself much more than she could have imagined.

She most certainly couldn't have done that by herself and that spoke volumes of the potential that Junpei had in him and that made Yukari a little jealous.

'… Yeah, it's all good, Yukari-chi... I probably deserved it then. So ya... don't worry about it.'

It was awkward between the two of them but the found it to be comfortable as well. Odd, how the girl in her arms now would be the link between her and Junpei. And to think that he would be able to laugh at himself, or the past version of himself so easily with a resigned smile on his face.

'Thanks... for many things... like making me laugh and many other things...'

'No sweat, you're a friend to me too. And I'll watch your back like I said. Without Minako... and you helping me out, I didn't think I'll be able to grow up...'

'… You're flattering me too... but, you're right. I'll watch yours too.'

Yukari smiled and Junpei smiled back before closing the door behind him.

How much has Minako inspired him and her to change? Yukari did not know, but she knew it was for the better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Morning)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako woke up suddenly as an unfamiliar alarm burst into life and she sat up suddenly, causing her to knock against another person before she rubbed her had in pain.

'Y-Yukari-chan?'

Minako rubbed her eyes as Yukari yawned and smiled back at her, saying good morning while stretching herself.

What had happened last night? The last thing she remembered was going into Junpei's room and crying against him after Akihiko and Shinjiro...

The mere thought made her mood turn sombre again and Yukari could see tears forming in Minako's eyes. Wordlessly, Yukari pulled Minako into another hug again to comfort her. Being so close to Yukari and with her so understanding made Minako feel very vulnerable and it made her want to cry again as the same feelings of betrayal and disappoint ran through her system, giving her grief.

'Junpei called me over... and took you to my room... he didn't want to get you in trouble if Mitsuru-sempai found out... but it's okay, Minako-chan, your onee-chan is here for you... okay?'

It was thankful that it was a sunday but that did not explain why Yukari had an alarm as she switched it off absent-mindedly before blinking at Minako who looked at her cellphone in confusion.

'Ah, I wanted to get up and prepare breakfast for you and Junpei... but I forgot to turn it off... I'm so sorry...'

Minako tried to say that it's alright but all that came out of her throat was a small croak and she lowered her head in shame. She was weak and... useless... why was she trying so hard, why was she hoping for the impossible if she couldn't even stand a setback like that. Even though she thought she was in control and she was able to brush it all off, her mental capacities had collapsed the moment she had left the two senior's sight.

..

Perhaps it was how she had witnessed so many impossible things occur that had made defeat that much more crushing to her... or was how she was reminded of her mortality again by last night's close call that had just made everything come crashing down on her?

Minako didn't know and she sobbed weakly and she jumped when she heard someone knocking on the door.

'Hey, it's me...'

It was Junpei and Yukari called out that the door was unlocked and he opened the door to greet the two girls with the smell of breakfast, buttered toast, some scrambled eggs and tea as he grinned at the two of them.

'Now, I'm not as good as Aragaki-sempai, but hey, at least I tried. It's really not that bad when you get pass how hard it is...'

Despite themselves, the two girls managed to laugh a little a the dry joke. Minako doing so whilechoking back relieved sobs even as Junpei carried the tray of food in for all three of them.

'Dig in girls, I made more but I'll give that to Kirijo-sempai.'

Minako frowned as she looked up, her two friends gave her 'that' look that wanted her to spill the beans and the Wild Card lowered her head even as Yukari wrapped her arms around her to encourage her.

'Shh... it's okay... If you're not ready, then we won't force you, right, Junpei?'

'But even if you're not, we're going to get some answers from Akihiko-sempai and Aragaki-sempai, isn't that right, Yukari-chi?'

'Hai hai.'

..

Minako did not know how they figured out that the main cause of her grief was Akihiko and Shinjiro but she was perhaps giving the two of them too little credit... Minako had many reasons why she did not wish to drag the two of them into the mess as she might be forced to reveal many things that she would rather them not know yet.

For instance Junpei's relationship with Chidori in the future, as well as the truth about Yukari's father and what she knew about the Kirijo group. These are things that she did not wish to mess with but most importantly, she loved the relationship and friendship that she has with her two friends now more than anything else in the world. After what had happened with her two seniors, she did not wish to have that knowledge strain their growing friendship.

Just like how it had happened between Akihiko and Shinjiro...

The mere mention of the two of them was enough to make her heart ache, her head throb and a feeling of regret, betrayal and pain at the same time. Did she expect it to be easier after time? It was akin to them betraying her trust in them... she had so much faith and trust in them and in the end they had just dismissed her words so easily.

Yes, perhaps Minako had been a little hasty in her judgement but that was not something to be joking about! Minako knew that it could be considered a victory even if they decided to humour her a little but honestly she expected better of them. Their resolve to her friends was nowhere near hers!

It was made even worse when considering how she had explicitly begged for the two of them to believe her or to just ignore her offer... and they had agreed... and yet, they still... could not quite believe her story in the end.

Could her two closest friends believe her now? Should she... tell them the truth too? If she failed again, she'll have no choice but to just take the easiest way out. It'll hurt too much carrying the expectations of hope any more... yes, she was running away but at this point, seeing how much her heart was shattered, Arisato Minako didn't care any more.

'Minako-chan.'

Yukari's hands were so warm and comforting as the girl squeezed her tighter and Junpei reached out to squeeze her shoulder too, it was those strong hands that had always watched over her even before she had began to reply on her two seniors.

Even more so than Akihiko and Shinjiro and Minako found herself unable to hold back the truth against the two of them. No, she couldn't... they deserved that much as she asked them the same question that she asked her two seniors the day before.

..

'The truth... I told them the truth...'

'The truth?'

Minako swallowed, it was really a dangerous thing that she was going to say and her friends didn't seem to realize the danger as it did not deter her friends as they did not seem to be afraid of it.

'Just as how God warned Adam and Eve.. I... I am the serpent that tempts the two of you... to eat from the fruit of knowledge and be subsequently cursed by god for doing that.'

It was a metaphor that worked very well as she looked at her two friend seriously, her hands reaching up to wipe away her tears to focus on them as she continued. The same serious face that she used when she was in Tartarus looked back at her friends as she spoke softly.

'... Yukari-chan... Junpei... if...you really know. I...I want to tell you that there's no going back, if you wish to know everything.'

The two of them did not hesitate as the two of them simply nodded their heads.

'Please, Tell us... Minako-chan'

'Yukari-chi's right... tell us what you have been hiding.'

After taking a deep breath and after turning on the radio in her room to mask what she was going to say from the recorders no doubt planted in the room, Minako did so.

She told the two of them what will happen in the future, about the twelve shadows, what Tartarus truly was. Who they'll meet in the future... the Fall, how Ikutsuki was going to betray them... the coming of Nyx as well as what it might entail to all of them.

It was a very long story and the food turned cold long before she finished her story. It left her two friends looking at her first with shock before having serious expressions on their faces after a while. There was no doubt that they were making their own conclusions about this.

What Minako was amazed about was that the two of them did not go running into the night or flatly declare it as impossible, which was a huge improvement when compared to her two seniors.

Minako had no idea what they would think of the situation, but she left out many more important points. Like why she knew all of this, the key events of Yukari's father and of course about Chidori. Those were things that they can discover for themselves as Minako sat there quietly, waiting for the two's response to the awful truth.

'… I believe you.'

Junpei was the first to declare and his words didn't quite register firmly in her mind when Yukari nodded in agreement as well.

'Me too, Minako-chan... although that sounds too fantastic to be true... I want to believe you...'

'Yeah, sounds crazy but hey, we're already fighting crazy monsters without knowing what they are...'

Minako inhaled sharply as she found herself torn between disbelief that they would believe her, shock that they wouldn't ask any question and just amazement at how easy they were taking this. She was being dead serious about this!

'But, believing me means that believing that we are the ones directly responsible for causing the end of the world! H-How can you just say that you believed that?'

Minako asked the question that had probably caused her seniors to reject her story but Yukari replied without even thinking much about it.

'Minako-chan said that the chairman will betray us... if he is going to betray us... that means what we are doing is wrong now, right? But if I have to choose between the two of you... Rather than believe the chairman, I would rather believe Minako-chan.'

'… B-But, wouldn't you want to know how I know all of this?'

Minako's voice and lips trembled at how impossible this scene seemed to be. This was her final gamble and honestly she did not believe that when compared to Yukari and Junpei, her two seniors would have a higher chance to actually believe her. The three of them already shared many secrets that brought them closer to the truth after all. But In the end her two closest friends who were further away from the _'truth'_ believed her instead.

..

'It'll be nice to know that, but you probably won't tell us just yet, right? It's just like how you get to summon those powerful Personas and everything else... If you don't want to tell us, that's fine with me, Minako. You must have a reason for doing that... and I know that it's for our sake that you are doing so.'

'Mm~ Junpei is right... we have our own secrets... and we know that Minako-chan needs a lot of courage to tell the two of us this...'

Yukari hugged her again and the girl herself wondered if Minako would be so understanding to her if she told her about her suspicions before this as well. In the opposite end of the spectrum, she herself could not believe how she can accept what Minako said so easily as well.

Perhaps she could accept it just because it was Minako-chan telling them that, but that was just an excuse in the end. It was something else that told her to believe in this crazy story. How it seemed so natural and right and how so many piecess fell into the right places. Minako's story had to be real.

She not only had an explanation for the shadows, for Tartarus (Yukari knew that the Kirijo group was behind it!), finally it was the intimate details that one would only know if they knew the truth.

Like how there were specifically 12 large shadows, how defeating them would join up with the thirteen... it sounded incredible but it sounded 'right' to her.

..

For Junpei, it was a different case together. Junpei believed Minako because he told her that he would. He was a simple soul, someone who relied on others and expected others to rely on him. He's used to shooting his mouth off but he wanted to be known for keeping his promises.

It does not matter how unreasonable it was, how difficult and incredible it may seem, Junpei would believe it if she told him so as he valued friendship more than the any other people his age. He knew how hard it was to make friends after all. He has always been the class clown, finding the attention that was given to him to be great. Deep down however, Junpei wondered out of all those people who he had amused with his antics, how many of them could really be called his friends. He had some, yes, but was there anyone who valued him as much as this girl did?

Arisato Minako, a mysterious girl who had saved his ass so many times, had accepted and helped guide him along his own path so well that Junpei knew he had to believe in this girl.

That was all and Junpei felt the same way that Yukari did, that what she said fitted and it felt and sounded right.

Their and her reasons for fighting the shadows were twisted but that does not mean that they were wrong or they must stop. Coming to that conclusion, Junpei nodded while holding Minako's hands to reassure her again that he believed her.

For a moment Minako could only look at them fondly, before she broke down again, hugging the two of them tightly with all of her strength as she sobbed and asked herself if they really believed her repeatedly, endlessly as if comforting and convincing herself that as well.

'Yes, I do, Minako.'

'Me too, Minako-chan... I believe what you said... thank you... for sharing your burden with us...'

'Yeah, we're you best friends right? Let us share some of that too.'

'Mm.. mm.. t-thank you... y-yukari-chan... Junpei...'

The brunette sobbed weakly as she hugged them tighter, unable to believe that at her darkest hour, there was still hope if she continued to pray for it.

Arisato Minako finally got the allies that she had always wished for after an untimely betrayal by what seemed to be her closest allies till that point of time. They were right in front of her eyes, the two of them, Iori Junpei and Takeba Yukari.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Aragaki Shinjiro and Sanada Akihiko had a rough night thinking about what their junior, Arisato Minako had just told them about the future. That they would be bringing about the end of the world by destroying the shadows... it was just impossible... wasn't their mission be flawed at the start if that was the case? What's more, they were certain that there were more important things that the girl knew that they would never know now.

For Akihiko it was an especially difficult decision to make. He had promised that he'll believe the girl after all! Arisato Minako had not come down the entire morning and he knew that it was _his_ fault. Mitsuru had left hours ago with the chairman, they apparently wanted to analyse the data from the night's battle and that meant only the juniors were left in the dormitory.

It was the same for the other two juniors, Junpei and Yukari. No doubt that Shinjiro had come to the same conclusion he did that the two of them had probably gone off searching for her.

In the worse case scenario, Minako would leave S.E.E.S and in the best case scenario she'll come down telling them to forget about what happened last night.

Judging from how she had stuck around even after knowing what was happening, the first option was not likely. The two of them sighed together and found themselves staring at each other too before Shinjiro swore to himself in bitterness.

'… that's not what was supposed to happen, damnit.'

Akihiko looked at Shinjiro while he cursed and while he would love to do the same, Akihiko knew that it wouldn't be long till _he_ started rubbing off of Shinjiro as well. Then it wouldn't be long before Mitsuru would be forced to 'execute' him and he kept his cool while trying to find a way out of this situation.

Minako said that Ikutsuki Shuji, their chairman, was to blame for her being a monster and she claimed that S.E.E.S was the one who would bring about the end of the world. Even if the chairman were to really betray them, what was he planning to achieve by destroying the world? Or was there something more that he was missing here? Not for the first time he wished that he was smarter or that he could discuss this with Mitsuru, she has always been the brains of S.E.E.S after all.

But he had just broken an important promise with the girl and by damn he was not going to break another one so soon.

..

'Hey, Aki.'

'Yes?'

Looking up, Akihiko was relieved when he saw his best friend looking at him after staring at the stairs. Shinjiro probably was hoping that he'd have an answer for the dilemma but sadly Akihiko knew that even Shinjiro had more smarts than he had.

'We said we'll trust the kid right...'

Shinjiro continued first, apparently he was upset at him being wishy-wash. That was good as it made two of them now.

'I know we said that... ... but this seems so incredible... that I still can't wrap my mind around it.'

'Don't bother, if even I can't fully believe him, you won't ever understand. But I will tell you this, she must still be holding back...'

'Even I know that!'

Shinjiro snorted as though amused that he had figured it out as well and he explained to him patiently.

'She wasn't expecting us to believe her. … No, that's not right. She was hoping that we would believe her but we didn't let give her the chance to prove herself. I'm willing to wager that she never truly believed us even last night. Great, just great!'

Shinjiro scowled as he punched the wall in his frustration and Akihiko admitted again that if he wasn't already badly injured, he would have done the same as he watched his friend growl and swear loudly.

'.. We screwed up big time... we weren't ready last night... but now after thinking about it, I'm ready for whatever the kid has to throw at me... I don't... want to see the girl hurt, Aki.'

Shinjiro confessed with a slightly pink face and Akihiko nodded in agreement as well. The same goes for him and he stood up as well.

'Let's tell her that then.'

'Yeah... if she'll forgive us for this.'

Akihiko sure hoped so and his mood lifted when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the second floor. Looking up, the two of them saw no one else but Minako, Junpei and Yukari come down together, the brunette look as though she had seen better days as she was pale but otherwise seemed alright.

What made Shinjiro raise an eyebrow was seeing Junpei carrying a tray with four plates on them with traces of food on them as well as several empty cups.

Yukari was holding Minako's hand and besides a suspicious look directed at the two of them, she did not say a word or acknowledged them being there at all.

Junpei was different as although he looked awkward unlike the two girls, he did catch the eyes of the two seniors but he just shook his head slightly as though not wanting to be in their shoes at the moment.

It was then that they realized that it was probably too late as Arisato Minako's eyes totally disregarded them at all, not once did she meet their eyes and she simply treated them like air as she walked passed them.

There was no hint of disappointment or regret or anything at all and it was a polar opposite of what happened normally as she was always eager and happy to greet everyone.

However today it seemed as though she just did not care if they lived or died in front of her. Realizing that, the two of them looked at each other, regret showing in their eyes together with their physical cues... but their decision and resolve came a step too late for them.

Or perhaps Minako didn't give them enough time or faith... but regardless of the reason, it was no one else but their fault this time.

Three words: 'I believe you', could have changed everything, but there was no going back now.

The two of them were in the doghouse and Akihiko and Shinjiro wondered if that would be their fate in the foreseeable future for quite some time.

'Man... we really screwed this one up... huh?'

Akihiko laughed nervously and bitterly as the three juniors headed to the kitchen without even sparing a word for the two of them. It seems that even Yukari was mad at them and for once Shinjiro did not swear as he admitted with a sigh.

'Yeah, we're dead...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew, the hardest re-mastering has been done so far. I hope you'll continue to support me nonetheless!<br>**


	17. Bad Ends

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 17: Bad Ends_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 06/03/13**

* * *

><p>..<p>

**_..  
><em>**

Takeba Yukari did not know what to make of the attitude that Minako was treating her seniors with as the three of them finally started on breakfast that Junpei had prepared.

It was cold and kind of soggy and Yukari imagined that Minako's tears had splashed into them by accident as they tasted a little salty.

But she admitted that she still enjoyed it despite all the flaws as Junpei was the one who prepared it and most importantly, Minako was back to her usual self, okay, semi-usual self. She was laughing at Junpei's poor imitation of Mitsuru sempai while eating his own share as well.

Yukari knew that her best friend, yes, best friend had seen better days, her hair was a mess, her clothes were all crumpled and that's not mentioning her face. The tears that she had shed earlier had stained her pretty face, her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much and black circles under her eyes showed that despite falling asleep before her, Minako didn't get a good night rest as well.

Minako looked like a wreck and Yukari reminded herself to get Minako cleaned up and touched up later on. If there was one thing that she knew, she knew that if a girl felt bad, it would make her mood even worse if she looked bad as well.

It was odd to be the one looking after Minako like she was her real big sister, the relationship between the two of them had developed from a sort of a joke, but Yukari was strangely glad to have the 'right' to take care of Minako as well.

Right now, the girl was like a puppet with her strings cut and that showed the extent of what she had been put through by their two seniors.

Although Minako did not explicitly state that it was the two of them who had utterly crushed her hopes, it could be implied that they were the ones who had objectively refused to believe her from the hints that Minako had dropped.

..

Minako had told them of how she had helped saved Aragaki-sempai from the drugs that might have killed him and how Akihiko had awakened a new Persona in the process of doing so. From the way she still seemed relieved and happy when relating that sequence of events to the two of them made it obvious that it meant a great deal to Minako. From her own words, it had just taken place a few days ago, coinciding with the day that she left with Akihiko and returned with Aragaki-sempai in tow.

That fact could more or less verify her story and that would only mean that it was the two of them who had rejected or hurt Minako in the same way as the two of them were the only other individuals who could have anything to do with the shadows after all.

Junpei had been furious and it was all Yukari can do to stop him from confronting their two seniors, imploring to him that Minako wouldn't want that. He did stop when the girl in question did say the same, clinging to Junpei to stop him until he finally relented, kicking a chair in disgust before asking Minako if it was really what she wanted.

_'Is it really alright to let the two of them... go? Minako, if they had hurt you... I just need you to say the word.'_

Junpei did not press Minako to say that their seniors were the ones either, but it was all the proof that the two of them needed that it really was the two of them who were the ones who had caused Minako so much grief and agony.

It appalled and shocked her that her two seniors would even think of doing that, much less actually doing it in the first place. Minako had always been very friendly and nice to the two of them, even to Aragaki-sempai and she had even helped him! That was like betraying her kindness towards them, right? Yukari found herself very disappointed in the two of them and her opinion of them worsened.

'N-No... please, J-Junpei... d-don't hurt them... D-Don't do anything, I beg you... it won't help... it wouldn't help at all. J-just be patient... I-I'll be fine if you stay by me... please...'

..

Minako was obviously more concerned about the two of them then about herself and that made Yukari even angrier and she wanted so much to slap some sense into her, to make her think about herself as well and not everyone around her.

'Minako... why, why are you doing this? Why are you putting everyone before yourself! It's okay, to think about yourself too, Minako!'

Junpei beat her to the punch though and he shook the girl vigorously as she just looked back at him, helpless like a rag doll and she only spoke when he finally stopped shaking her.

'B-Because... I... I'm really the one at fault! I... I'm the one that will bring about the end of the world... I... I am the one... who will cause everything to end... t-that's the truth! B-but even so... I... I love all of you too much... and I.. I can't stop myself...'

Minako sobbed while trying to hold Junpei's arms but they were unable to hold him tightly enough as both her hands and his hands trembled too much to be able to get a steady grip.

'W-what? Y-You're the one that will cause everything? N-No, I don't believe it! Y-You're just saying that as an excuse right?! Right?! Minako, you can't be the one to cause the world to end... right?'

Junpei found himself begging the girl and Yukari found herself doing the same as well. It seemed impossible, Minako the one to destroy the world? Yes, she has many unique abilities, was very strong and powerful and was keeping a big secret from everyone else. But... to say the one person who had the most optimism, the most zeal for life would be the one to cause everything to end? The gods couldn't be that ironic, could they?

..

'I-It's true! It's true... that although everyone will be fooled to kill the 12 shadows to call upon the end of the world... the 13th shadow is inside me all the time... he's me... just like how my Persona is me... and because of that... I'm the one that has been nurturing it, growing it and absorbing the shadows to bring about the end of the world! It's me! I'M THE HARBRINGER OF DEATH!'

Minako seemed to have snapped and she looked hysterical as her eyes widened while clutching her head in despair. It scared Yukari as she had never imagined Minako losing it like this ever in her life and she wondered if she really did know her friend like she thought she did. If she was saying the truth, Minako had been living all this time knowing and acknowledging the sin and the fact that she would be the one to kill everyone else? Yukari couldn't imagine anyone doing that while still remaining sane... or had Minako-chan finally been pushed off the edge today by the two of them.

'MINAKO!'

Junpei screamed as he slapped her hard, his hand leaving a red palm print on Minako's face as the girl stared back at her in shock and astonishment at what he was doing.

'Shut up! J-Just... shut up! Stop saying that! You're not at fault! You didn't know! How can I accept that kind of bullshit! I don't believe you could say that!'

Junpei's whole body was trembling and although Yukari did not know whether it was due to anger of fear, Junpei was just as emotional as Minako was, if not more as the other girl spoke again.

'J-Junpei... I... I know you're angry... I know you're mad at me for not telling you this before... b-but... you can stop this, you can save the world... you always... wanted to do something heroic right? S-So... just... kill me. Kill me and the 13th Shadow will die with me... and the world might be saved... Tartarus should disappear... but even if it didn't... as long as you refuse to kill the 12 other shadows... it'll be okay, so... j-just kill me... kill me now, Junpei.'

Minako's hands, small and puny looking like now, pulled and tug Junpei's hands to wrap around her neck and Minako looking a little relieved and happy even in that vulnerable position.

'I-It'll be fine, I... I'm ready, Junpei... you can just kill me like this... I won't hate you and I won't resist... I... I guess it was for the better after all... I shouldn't have wanted to fight... I was wrong to fight fate... huh?'

'H-How... how can I do this... M-Minako, you... you...you're still you, Minako, my best friend... h-how can I do this!'

Junpei shook her head and tried to pull his hands away but Minako's hands were like a clamp now. She was actually fighting against the boy as he tried to stop Minako from killing herself.

The brunette was crying again and this time Yukari was the one who got angry as she angrily pulled Junpei's hands away before she too slapped Minako once more, causing the girl to drop down to her knees in shock as Yukari towered over the girl in rage even as Junpei looked unsure of what to do. That made it two of them!

..

'WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP NOW?! WHY ARE YOU JUST SEEKING DEATH AND NOT SOLUTIONS! YOU'RE A COWARD IF YOU JUST GIVE UP AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ONE!'

Yukari was furious that her best friend wanted to die just like that, just because she suffered a setback and although she didn't know how much that mental trauma was, she was determined to have her friend back. The girl that had pulled her from death's grasp more than once, the girl who had for a few days prior, had wanted to experience the joys of life together with her. She was the one that showed her that life was anything that they could shape and make, right?!

Yukari had thought that the sky was the limit for them if she was with her, the one person who could motivate and make life much more meaningful. Yukari knew that Minako was her best friend for life but the same girl was now looking like a shadow of herself.

Something terrible has happened to her yes and it was difficult for her to stand up after that, yes... she had been crushed by the ultimate sin that could be carried by everyone... yes... but if she was brave enough to admit it to the two of them.

That means she can be brave enough to go on with the two of them as well!

'You're not fighting alone now, Minako-chan! Like Junpei said, you're you, you're Arisato Minako! Not some grim reaper out of a video game! You're our friend! The field leader of S.E.E.S and one of us, one of the good guys... not one of the bad guys!'

Yukari would normally be embarrassed if she said those things but this was an emergency and well, it was the easiest way to get the message across.

'You finally got the courage to tell us the truth... but why are you afraid to hear our answers?! I don't want you to die, Minako-chan! Never in a thousand years!'

She hugged the shocked girl as she saw some traces of hope flickering in her eyes and soon she felt Junpei's hands awkwardly trying the same, avoiding her own body as his voice, rasp and shaking said the same to Minako.

'Y-Yeah! Yukari-chi's right... I... I was surprised... but, I don't want you to die to save all of us... you're not the only hero here you know...'

Junpei sniffed as he continued, his voice breaking as well after seeing Yukari crying as well. It was too much for him, emotions were running high... but it was good too. It's good to get it out of the system to cool his head as well.

'You are NOT at fault! Because you told us the truth! Because you are willing to die for us! Hell, I wouldn't be able to do that... but you were willing to do that for us... how can I be selfish, no, any one of us be selfish to allow you to die! No way, Minako! You're staying with us! Even if you don't want to fight and you want to die, I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!'

Junpei cried out triumphantly and that made the two girls laugh as well, it was incredibly stupid and it didn't make sense... most of it anyway as Junpei laughed and cried as well.

..

They might have wakened everyone by now but Junpei didn't care. He didn't want Minako to die, not now and not ever. Especially when it's not her fault that she was seeking death.

'You never said that you had a choice in the first place! Something happened that made you that way right? Minako... so it's not your fault... n-not your fault...'

Junpei winded down as he was out of things to say and Yukari took up the baton as she released Minako to look at the girl.

'It's enough, Minako-chan... it's enough... you've tried so hard by yourself... so... let us help this time... and... and even if it can't be prevented... I don't want to lose you without even trying... Minako... Minako-chan...'

Yukari looked at her fondly, knowing that her feelings for the girl had grown by leaps and bounds just by her confession and her willingness to sacrifice herself for her, for all of her friends.

She could sense it was the same for Junpei as well as the boy was wiping the tears away as Minako looked at them as if they were crazy.

'Y-You're crazy, you know that right? You can't stop it, no one can... even if we kill all the 12 Shadows... we can't stop it... there's no way to stop the Fall... we'll all die!'

'Then we'll die together.'

Junpei said so without hesitating and Yukari nodded her head as well.

'S-Stupid! Stupid! Why are you throwing away your life like that?'

Minako sobbed again and she raised a hand to hit Junpei lightly on the shoulder as he remarked with a grin.

'Right back at ya, Minako!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

As Minako calmed down a little and started to say more about the 12 shadows and Tartarus in general, Yukari felt a little guilty that she hoped Minako could provide some information about her father as well.

But right now, all she will do is to safeguard this girl that she felt a true and genuine bond with. Odd really, when one considers how she only got close to her a few days ago and yet it seemed like they have new each other for an eternity.

It won't be a stretch if Yukari said that she will go to hell and back for her just like Minako's first Persona, Orpheus.

There was one thing that bugged her at the back of her mind though.

If Minako knew it was not going to work, if nothing else was going to stop the fall... Why was she trying so hard then?

* * *

><p>..<p>

Junpei watched over the two girls cautiously as Minako stepped out of Yukari's room with Yukari to wash up. Junpei was in tenterhooks as if Mitsuru sempai caught him there, he would be executed... whatever that means. From Akihiko's expression, it really wasn't cool and he did not want to experience that at all.

Junpei did not think that he would ever be allowed to be in a girl's room, much less Yukari's room but he would rather it not be in this circumstances as the two girls left for the wash room.

He felt terrible that he was unable to do anything, not even offer some comfort or advise to the girl and in some extent, even Yukari was only able to help her wash up and be with her till she calmed down by herself again.

Sure, he was glad that Minako told him the things that she was hiding behind her back and even if he swore that he will help her in whatever she needs to break that stupid lousy fate that the Gods have given her, was there anything that he could do at all?

Looking back, Junpei admitted sadly that there wasn't any and it made Junpei angry and frustrated at the limited strength he had. If he was stronger, more influential, perhaps Minako would have approached him instead of Akihiko or Aragaki-sempai. But no, she had decided to trust them instead and from what he can gather, was rejected by the two of them.

It was enough for him to want to kill the two of them if they were not, you know, their seniors and would be more than capable of hitting harder than he could ever dream of at the moment.

So, the only thing that he could do is to be stronger, to train and to be more reliable for him to be useful and not a burden when Minako needed him.

If there was anything that Junpei can offer, it was loyalty and faith but that was all he has right now.

'I'll be strong for you, Minako.'

Minako has given him many things and it was time for him to really give back something back to her. Something that was not just silly jokes and empty promises.

'I... don't want to see you cry again.'

Junpei admitted softly too as the door opened and he greeted the returning girls with a big grin. No, it was not love... it was a feeling that he wanted to protect something precious, something close to him like family.

'Hey, we should eat too you know? I'll get these heated up for you girls.'

'No, it's okay... but thank you... l-let's eat together.'

Minako spoke softly but she did seem to have regained some strength and energy as she walked over with Yukari in tow.

She looked better too and much more 'fresh' in a new set of clothes as she sat down on the floor, passing the plates of food to her two friends as well.

'I-Ittadakimasu...'

'ITTADAKIMASU!'

Junpei shouted while Yukari jumped a little at the energy of his voice before she too did the same.

'ITTADAKIMASU!'

Anything to cheer up the girl, the two of them decided together as Minako laughed, a welcome change from the tears and the hiccups from her sobbing. Anything but that ever again.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako did not know what to make of the situation as well for time seemed to fly by as she told Yukari all about the truth and the future events that will shake their lives and they had just listened to her silently, not even asking a question till she snapped under the pressure of her own guilt and admitted the most damning secret.

That she was housing _Death… _ in her own body.

It was something she shouldn't have said as it was something that took S.E.E.S one whole month or the better part of it to get over as a whole and that was when she had formed very strong bonds with every one of them as well.

But the two of them had thanked her for sharing her burden after she wanted to just give up, to just... stop this madness by committing suicide and killing herself. It was the most logical and easiest way out after all; everyone would profit as the world would be saved, the 13th shadow would never be awakened or be strong enough to call Nyx. Everyone but her of course and if she was being doubted by her two sempais, what was there left for her?

Yeah... that would seem to be the right way, only it wasn't as her death would only bring about Death early, letting it go into an endless rampage that most likely wouldn't or couldn't be stopped...

It seemed that she still has the two of them as they accepted her despite the harsh and unforgiving truth and she felt the familiar feeling of the bond between her and her two best friends growing stronger yet again.

She had just shared a difficult truth with the two of them and it was a wonder that they did not deny or reject her version of the events like her two seniors did.

Perhaps the concept of Body Memory wasn't so far-fetched after all. She had witnessed first-hand how Junpei had mentioned Shinjiro by accident when they were conversing about cooking before. That was a miracle by itself as there was no way that he would have known about Shinjiro before meeting him and even if he did meet or have heard Akihiko talking about him, the fact that Shinjiro liked cooking or had taught her how to cook was a recollection that could only have come from a different world and not the current one that they were now living in.

She herself could be one example of Body Memory, a theory that suggests that the body itself is capable of storing memories. Although she was special in the sense that her inner self, her Persona was the one who awakened the memories of the Past Worlds inside her, a Persona was the same as her as well.

So it was not totally far-fetched to say that it Yukari and Junpei were able to accept her version of the truth not just because of the closer bonds they had with her, as compared to Akihiko or Shinjiro, but she was able to awaken more of the memory that was stored in their bodies.

Similar to muscle memory, when a person has lived through the same event multiple times, it was possible that they would be able to accept and to decide on something that they would normally be unable to do easily.

If every one of them were exposed to the truth a thousand times repeatedly, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that it was much easier for them to accept something like that as an everyday, normal event after a long period of time.

In fact, Minako can argue that by being exposed to the life and death situations, the incredible and impossible beings that was Personas and Shadows, not to mention the presence of Tartarus, was numbing the S.E.E.S members to events that would make other more ordinary people suffer a mental break down or to simply deny it till the day they die.

It was not every day that one is exposed to a truth that could determine life and death for the individual, much less the world and Minako had to admit and stress that she was extremely lucky to have Yukari and Junpei accept the truth so easily.

..

What made Minako even more regretful was that she had admitted and begged Yukari and Junpei to kill her when she had snapped herself. She had been so hopeful before as her two friends had listened patiently to her story so far and a clinical side of her was glad that she installed that speaker that blasted music near the recording device so that nothing they said could be heard.

She had been hopefuly but something inside her had snapped and panicked when Yukari asked her why she was so worried for them. Unwillingly Yukari had awakened the memory of how she had abandoned all of them that one time and could only watch as all of them were killed when they met the first Shadow in the dormitory. She... she had taken her life then... without her friends around was like torture and she hadn't lasted for a week before the shock and realization that she had caused their deaths had made her end it all by jumping from the top floor of the dormitory.

The mere thought of that, the same thoughts that had made her black out during her fight with Castor was enough for her to babble on about how she was holding death and how she would be the harbinger of the fall. In retrospect she thought it was over then but somehow her friends had rallied around her instead. Was it the look of despair or the look of panic that did it? Minako didn't know and she really felt that she really did _not_ want to know how she looked like then.

For her to lose her composure like that was... was just impossible considering how many times she had went through this journey but maybe the shock and feeling of failure from what had happened earlier had hit her harder then she had imagined.

Even after telling all of them that, they said they believed her... That, that itself was a miracle, one that she didn't thought that she deserved.

..

On the other flip side, the mere mention of Akihiko or Shinjiro hurt her and even if she had given the two of them until tomorrow to decide whether to trust or to ridicule here, her heart was closed to the two of them now.

They had failed her as they had doubted her from the start, never even given her a chance to prove herself. All Minako wanted from them was acceptance and faith and although she herself admitted that she couldn't have possibly told them the whole truth like how she did to Junpei and Yukari, Minako knew that if they were unable to accept the slimmest version of the truth, there was no way she was going to tell them the whole truth even if they begged her for it now.

It was even harder to accept that as one has to consider what she went through for the two of them.

She had put her life at risk to get Shinjiro to wake up from his false fallacy and vision of redemption. Not only had she fought off a berserk Persona, sustained multiple injuries and was subjected to a mental assault that would let any other grown man go insane and then used a portion of her own strength when injured to save the two of them from certain death.

That is not considering the strings and the risks she had to pull to get the two of them to believe that she was right in the first place. She'd done all of that, only to be betrayed at the finishing line.

It, it wasn't worth it, was it?

But even so, she should not give up on the two of them just yet. But it'll be a while before she can look at them in the eye without recalling the agony of betrayal.

No, she didn't want to see them at all for some time, even if they were living in the same dormitory.

..

As soon as she recovered from her emotional breakdown, somewhat anyway, Minako wanted to leave the dormitory to get some fresh air. It was a place with her fondest memories but now it was filled with other, negative emotions as well.

She didn't want to impose on the two of her friends or to worry them for too long and so she tried her best to pull herself together as she ignored the two seniors and headed straight for the kitchen, pulling Yukari with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I stood corrected. This is the most difficult one to re-master...Thank you for your support so far!<br>**


	18. Never Giving Up

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 18: Not Giving Up_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 06/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Morning)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p><em>'<em>We are visiting Ken-kun again?'

Iori Junpei asked as he looked at Arisato Minako protectively from his side of the dining table, making sure that their two seniors did not even think about coming close to her if Yukari was to leave her side even for a moment.

The two girls were making their packed lunches together and although Junpei couldn't wait to taste them, he had other things to keep his mind occupied. It had taken a while to go through the things that Minako had told her and admittedly as he wasn't the brightest bulb in the room, he wasn't very happy with the conclusions that he had came up with.

Sure, the truth hurts and was terrifying beyond belief and all that but Junpei was more worried about himself and what he should do if Minako even found out that for a brief and crazy instant, his hands had actually tightened around her neck for a heartbeat.

It was a moment of weakness that will forever haunt him and he was very glad when Yukari pulled him away as he did not know and would never know now, what he would have done if she had not stopped him.

He was afraid, he did not wish to die... and although he did not want Minako to die as well, a part of him just snapped and wanted to blame her for what she would do if she kept on living.

But living was not a sin after all and she was not at fault like Yukari had told her. Looking back at what had happened, Minako's strange powers could be explained easily with what she has told them.

In a way Minako can be compared to be a Final Boss and Junpei knew that it was impossible for Minako to be the Final Boss as she has just told them how about the Final Boss...

Ignoring the treacherous thoughts that reminded him that she could be lying and that it was just a reverse psychological ploy to get/stop them to kill the shadows to power herself up. If Minako was strong now, how strong would she be if she was really the Final Boss?

'She could have lasers...'

Junpei mused and he shook his head in anger. Damnit, what was he thinking about? He was supposed to be her ally, not her enemy and Junpei turned his thoughts into another angle altogether.

If she was indeed on their side, wouldn't she be like an over-levelled character in an RPG game that was brought back by the player for a perfect 100% completion? That might explain why she was able to provide them with the new armour that he was now wearing.

With that armour and the sword that Minako had provided him, Junpei barely got a scratch on his body on the unlucky instances that the shadows would get to touch him due to the perfect backup by Yukari and Minako.

That's not even mentioning the orb that he was wearing like a necklace that protected him from the elements. Minako had said that she found it in a chest while they were exploring but Junpei called bullshit on that, it wasn't possible for anyone to find something so valuable just by 'accident'.

In true RPG style, they'll have to be gathered and created in a long and tedious task with a 1% success rate.

..

'…'

He was thinking too much about it and perhaps breaking the 4th Wall as well. From all the 'evidence' that he has gathered, Junpei, Ace Detective concluded that it was more than likely than Minako was their ally and was speaking the truth.

Even if Junpei was feeling guilty at doubting her yet again... but a cowardly part of him just wanted to be sure that he did not make another horrible mistake and be the one that doomed the world.

There were questions that still needed answering, like why and how did he know about Aragaki-sempai before he moved into the dormitory and about his secret hobby of cooking? Upon seeing Aragaki-sempai, Junpei had the distinct feeling that he has known this person for a long time, just like how he had felt for Minako and although their senior was a grumpy and quiet fellow, Junpei enjoyed the comfortable silence the two of them shared together at the dormitory when the others were away.

They didn't seem to mind sitting together and watching TV as they weren't strangers. That was what Junpei felt anyway... and he would have to ask Minako about how she knew about the truth in another time.

Right now though, Junpei winced when he heard Yukari teasing him as she chatted with Minako, apparently trying to get the girl to focus on her rather than on her own morbid thoughts.

'Why, are you jealous of Ken-kun, Junpei?'

Yukari teased him as she held up the sushi roll she was preparing gently while Minako seemed a little red as she giggled a little as well.

Perhaps it was just as well that they were visiting Ken, the kid could get Minako to feel better. Anything to get her out of that suicidal mind-set she was feeling earlier.

'I guess you might feel a little bad when compared to Ken-kun, he's so much mature and better than you after all~~ It's no wonder why Minako-chan and I wish to spend more time with him.'

Yukari teased while Junpei scowled a little before shaking his head. It wasn't that at all but he did feel a little upset at that comparison, he would wish for them to give her a little more credit after all. Even if he was harbouring traitorous thoughts about Minako as he looked down briefly before noticing any person approaching the kitchen

..

'… Sempai... I don't think it would be a good idea to go in there right now.'

Junpei suggested softly and he turning to look at Akihiko before he hesitated and walked away.

'H-Hey, Junpei.'

'Yeah?'

He couldn't help it if his voice was a little cold to him and he felt bad when Akihiko winced again.

'Take care of her... okay?'

'Yeah, got it... sempai. Count on me.'

Junpei nodded as he nodded his head and left, Aragaki-sempai was long gone by now, taking off just as mysterious as how he appeared at times.

..

'Well the tyke would be happy to have some company, that's for sure.'

Junpei nodded while scratching his head and he grinned while Minako agreed with him as well.

'Ken-kun, is one of us. He will be.'

Was that another of her established facts? If she meant by Ken being their friends, he could live with that. In fact, he welcomed it as the kid deserved a break for being through so much.

Being orphaned sucks and it's even worse if he has to be shipped from one house to another like an unwanted stepchild.

'No, he's a Persona user as well.'

Minako stated firmly and the two of them turned to look at her in shock as well as uncertainty.

'Ken-kun, a Persona user? Minako... you aren't...'

Junpei and Yukari had some initial reservations that he of all people had the potential to wield a Persona and thus he gave Minako the benefit of the doubt.

'No, Ken-kun will awaken to his potential soon. He's on the wrong path right now... and I wish to save him from himself.'

Junpei and Yukari didn't get what she meant as Minako elaborated while beating the eggs with a batter.

'Ken-kun wants to find his mother's murderer, and the person that killed Ken-kun's mother is... Aragaki-sempai. If you do not believe me, you can ask Akihiko-sempai or Aragaki-sempai, the two of them will confirm it.'

Minako stopped for a moment to pour the eggs into the frying pan and starting to prepare the omelette before she continued. The sounds she made while cooking would hopefully mask a portion of what they were talking about right now. She should really confront Mitsuru about those cameras soon.

..

'It was an terrible accident, but Ken-kun won't listen to reason now... he thinks of his way as justice, but taking revenge is an endless cycle of hate that would cause everyone suffering. I want Ken-kun to realize that, both Aragaki-sempai and Ken-kun, or else the both of them will be in danger.'

She took her time to drop another bombshell on the two of her friends, Minako looked up and met Junpei in the eyes as he asked the question that had been long overdue.

'How do you know all of this Minako, why and how do you... know what will happen in the future.'

'I'm a time travelling Witch that has travelled through this life before. Would you believe that if I told you that?'

Minako answered without hesitating and it was only because Junpei has considered that possibility of her being a video game character did Junpei consider it seriously once again.

'It's hard to believe that. But at the least, I hope that the two of you would listen to what I am saying. I've only got the two of you to depend on now. So please... Yukari-chan, Junpei... if you don't, I really do not know what to do.'

Although it seems that Minako was forcing the two of them to believe her, Junpei knew that she was giving them a choice even while running on her last legs and was desperate for any help that she can get. That he could feel as Minko's lips trembled again as she turned her attention back to cooking. It was only for a instant, so fast that he would have missed it if not for him paying attention and he sighed too.

'It's unbelievable, but I've said that before when you told us... the truth. And anyway, you'll be proven right or wrong later on right? So I'll believe you.'

Junpei crossed his arms and nodded firmly. He would go along with whatever Minako was saying like he promised. Minako was right when she said that Junpei always wanted to be a hero and having the opportunity to do so tickled him in the right places as well.

'Junpei... thank you, I'll make it up to you another time... and not in that way.'

Minako scowled as Junpei grinned eagerly, she nonetheless smiled at him gratefully too even as Yukari sighed and shook her head.

'… I guess I don't have a choice do I? No, not in that way... I already said that I'll believe you, Minako-chan'

Yukari explained in a hurry as Minako looked torn as the brunette hurriedly got the omelette on a plate while Yukari pursed her lips and replied.

..

'If Junpei is helping out, I'll need to be around to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or perverted around Minako-chan right? … Leaving whether Minako-chan could see the future aside, I... I know Minako-chan has always looked after others more than herself. If she says that she wants to help Ken-kun, I'll help out as well.'

Yukari nodded firmly as well and Minako's smile got even bigger as she put the plate of omelettes down before bowing to the two of them formally, a real ninety degree one as the two of them hurriedly told her not to do that. It was a huge concession on their part from saying that they would believe her to actually helping her.

'H-How can I not? T-the two of you... oh... Yukari-chan... Junpei...'

The girl had difficulty stringing the right words together again even as Yukari reached out to hug her briefly and releasing her. Yukari even scolded her a little as she pointed to the plate of sushi rolls that she had done.

'If we don't hurry, we won't even be able to eat lunch with Ken-kun... and Minako, you don't need to worry about us... We're your friends, that's what friends are for.'

With her hands on her hips, Yukari really looked like a doting elder sister and Minako laughed at that, to the confusion of the other girl as she hastily asked why she was laughing.

'I-It's nothing... t-thank you, Yukari-chan, I didn't know you can be such a doting sister as well.'

Who ever knew that Yukari could be such a good big sister if she just tried and accepted someone into her heart, although Minako always imagined that she would be the big sister in their little sisterhood.

Watching Minako wiping her tears away, her words made Yukari turn slightly red as she mumbled to herself as well.

'… well, I didn't think I'll care so much for any one at all... but if it's Minako-chan'

'Mm? Did you say something, Yukari-chan?'

'N-Nothing! Nothing at all! H-hey, let's hurry, I'll help!'

Even though Yukari tried to cover it up, Junpei heard it loud and clear and it made him feel a little complicated as well, asking himself the same question a she looked at his own hands.

'… caring about someone huh?'

Once again it was Yukari's words which made him want to consider that question for a while before realizing that he had already thought about it last night. Even if he really treasured Minako, there was something else not quite right there.

Would he ever get to cherish someone else as important as himself? That's a question that was worth debating and thinking about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Morning)**_

_**Naganaki Shrine**_

* * *

><p>'Ken-kun!'<p>

Minako smiled as she saw the boy perk up at hearing their voices, she apologized to the boy for not texting him that they would be here late but the boy dismissed her apologies with a smile.

'It's okay, Minako-san. I'm just happy that Minako-san and everyone else took time to see me...'

The boy lowered his head and Minako wondered if the boy was crying when the two of them were interrupted by Junpei who shouted to them to hurry up.

'Let's go, Ken-kun.'

Junpei urged the boy to follow them as Minako tried to find a place to sit down with Yukari to prepare for lunch. Junpei was producing a gift for Ken, a small toy model that Minako recognized from a show that Junpei liked to watch on Sundays. Was it called Featherman R ?

'It came with a cereal that I bought and I got a few of these, so take it off my hands won't you, buddy?'

Junpei grinned as he pushed the model to Ken even as the boy stammered that he shouldn't have done so in the first place.

Both of the girls knew that it was a thinly-veiled excuse to give Ken a gift and it was unlikely that the boy would be fooled. Junpei never eats cereal if he could help it, choosing instant noodles over everything else.

Minako would have expect that Ken, who initially did not like to accept gifts as he associated them as being presents given out of pity, to reject Junpei and she barely held her surprise in check as Ken accepted it gratefully.

'Speaking of which, did you watch last week's episode?! MAAAN! I hate it when they do such a cliff-hanger, that's so uncool bro!'

..

Yukari rolled her eyes and giggled before muttering that boys would be boys and Minako agreed with her. The Wild Card helped Yukari set the table by arranging a table cloth over it while the boys chatted to each other, their voices getting more excited as Junpei mimicked a pose done by one of the heroes and after a little advise from Ken, adjusted his pose again.

'Geez... what's with boys and their obsession with explosions and super heroes?'

Yukari asked before nodding her head thoughtfully when Minako mentioned girl's obsession with jewellery and clothes.

'Point taken, Minako-chan, is that a hint from you that I should cut down on my expenses huh? I'm quite hard up this month too...'

Yukari wondered out loud while Minako shook her head.

'More like an invitation to shop together soon.'

Minako swore that Yukari's eyes lit up the moment she mentioned the word 'shop' and she sighed internally as Yukari tried hard to veil her interest at that idea, was she concerned about her own image or for Minako's?'

'Hmm... I wonder, I'm not so interested in shopping and...'

Minako rolled her eyes as she reminded Yukari about the sale that was coming up at the mall and Yukari quickly changed tactics.

'A-ahahaa... I guess that I need to get some new shoes too; I'll bring you around so you don't get lose or ripped off, Minako-chan. I know some of those shopkeepers that give bad service too.'

The two of them chatted energetically with each other for a while before the boys joined them again, Minako and Yukari mentioned off hand that they prepared the meal themselves as the boys opened their boxed lunches.

But what Ken didn't know was that Minako had cooked his favourite food too. Fried rice and omelettes and the boy's eyes widened as Ken looked up in amazement at seeing that in his box.

'T-This is my favorite, tha-thank you, Minako-san, Yukari-san.'

'Ahaha!~ don't thank me, it was Minako-chan's idea~ I didn't know that your favourite food were this or I'll have helped prepare more. I'll try to cook it again if you like.'

'Thank you, Yukari-san, … I'll like that.'

Ken smiled as he dug in and everyone was mesmerized by the look of bliss that appeared on his face briefly as he tasted his own personal version of heaven.

'I-It's delicious!"

Ken declared before turning red at the amount of attention that everyone was lavishing on him.

'A-Ano... t-thank you, for doing so many things for me...I-I mean, thank you very much.'

'No problem, we're bros right?'

Junpei grinned before wincing when Yukari slapped him on the shoulder while commenting that he did nothing at all.

'H-Hey, hey~ moral support counts for something right?'

Minako simply shook her head while laughing at their antics and she noticed a little late that Ken was staring at her, seemingly in a trance.

..

'Ken-kun? Is there something on my face?'

Even knowing that Ken had the possibility of becoming her lover, which was a disturbing thought in general, Minako did not mind the attention that the boy was spending on her.

In fact, she found it to be a good way to increase the bond that the two of them have as she smiled back sweetly at him.

'A-Ah no... I didn't mean to stare, Minako-san... it's just that... I've not eaten something as good as this for a long time... it reminded me of my mother's cooking.'

The mood dampened a little as all of them knew about Ken's mother passing away before and they looked at each other uncertainly as Ken continued.

'We rarely went out to eat as my mother liked to cook at home... her food were always so delicious and it made food from outside taste a little bland... I like Minako-san and Yukari-san's cooking. It's nice to be able to eat something like that again.'

The young boy smiled happily as the group of friends nodded as well.

'How about a game of catch later on huh?'

Junpei commented as he wolfed down his food, Minako speaking leisurely with Yukari about whether they would be able to go shopping the following week after school.

..

'Heey, isn't that Koromaru?'

After a while when they were almost done with lunch, Junpei pointed behind the two girls at a dog that was making his way over to them as well. Junpei waved at the dog before he realized how stupid waving at a dog was. At least he felt stupid till Koromaru ran towards them after noticing the four of them.

'Koro-chan~"

Minako gleefully started to pet and ruffle his fur even as he patiently tolerated the affectionate treatment. Minako did notice the judging expression that was given by Koromaru and she pulled out her secret weapon, a box of high-end doggie treats that Koromaru loved and she offered a few to him. To her amusement, Koromaru seemed to look offended at the weak offering. However after he sniffed at the treats, he wagged his tail and snapped them up happily before sitting down in front of Minako obediently.

Not for the first time, Minako wished that she had the same ability as Aegis has so she could understand dog-speak. For all she knew, Koromaru might have remembered everything and was one of her most valuable allies even from the start. Or he could be just interested in the treats.

Perhaps she was giving the white dog too much credit? Either way, stranger things had happened and the girl was still happy to meet with the Shiba Inu as she felt a bond form between them as she fed and pampered the white dog.

'Wow, he's really a smart boy isn't he?'

Yukari reached out to pet him on the head and she listened as Ken remarked that Koromaru had been very friendly lately to him. That was odd by itself as although he was an intelligent and loyal dog, Koromaru couldn't really be called as friendly as he was still dead loyal to his old master. The dog also didn't like to be friends or have strong bonds with other people easily. Minako knew that as it had taken a while for Fuuka to be able to brush his fur after all but this time he had taken to all of them relatively easily.

But the dog seemed to like Ken and the rest of them as he had headed straight to them after spotting them. Was he just interested in the food or was there something else that Minako was missing here?

'Hey Junpei, don't try to feed Koro-chan any of your greens. You have to finish them up yourself. Ken-kun too.'

Yukari snapped as the two boys put down their lunch boxes a little sadly as well.

'Yukari-chan is the doting mother among the four of us right, Ken-kun?'

Minako giggled as Koromaru barked once as if saying yes, he was really enjoying the petting and pampering from the brunette and the occasional treat as Junpei grinned as well, sensing an opportunity.

'So who is the father of this dysfunctional family? It's me right, right?'

Junpei's face dropped when Koromaru growled a little but he wagged his tail again when Yukari, after recovering from being labelled as the 'doting mother', stated that Koro-chan will be better off as the 'father' than Junpei as he was more reliable.

'EH!? Seriously?!'

Junpei's ego was taking a serious hit and he was dealt another blow when Minako was quickly voted as the eldest sister, followed by Ken as the middle brother and Junpei being the youngest sibling amongst them all.

'O-Out done by a dog and Ken-kun... FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD! THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME TO LIVE ON!'

Junpei mimicked committing suicide as the rest of them laughed at his antics.

..

After they were done with lunch, Junpei and Ken helped with cleaning up even as Yukari and Minako started to brush Koromaru's fur, which has become tangled but something the dog seemed reluctant to allow them to do in the first place. He relented in the end as Minako sternly told him to roll over after he almost bit Yukari by accident as he growled at her.

'Wow, Minako-chan! You're good with children AND animals. Is there anything that you aren't good at?'

Yukari commented even as she helped to brush Koromaru's fur with Minako using the brush that the girl had brought along. Minako nodded her head and explained to her that there was. No one was perfect after all.

The shiba-inu seemed unhappy at first when they tried that but as Minako started to brush the area that she knew made Koromaru happy, the dog's tail started wagging as he seemed to really enjoy that.

'I can't fight against fate, Yukari-chan... I think, that I'm only living because of hope. They say that humans are the only beings capable of having hope, appreciating it and believing in it. It's all about looking forward to the future that I could have... I... I guess I'm just hanging on to that possibility that I could... change fate.'

It was a morbid subject that Yukari did not want to touch at all, but if Minako was the one who wanted to raise it up... All Yukari could do was to tell her that it's not true and be a patient listener and confidant. Even if she knew what was going to happen, Yukari realized too that she never mentioned what would happen in the end and why she was so afraid and yet willing to fight nonetheless. However like she reasoned before, it might not be the time now.

'Don't say that... we'll help you all the way... if you do know everything that's going to happen. We'll prevent the bad stuff and enjoy the good stuff together. Don't just give up because of setbacks!'

Yukari encouraged her and Minako nodded as well.

'I guess that's all I can do, I'm sorry for raising that out of the blue and spoiling the mood... it's just that, seeing Koro-chan again makes me remember what will happen next.'

'Hmm? Do you know something about Koro-chan too?'

'Mm mm... Koro-chan he... is a Persona user too.'

Minako revealed to her friend and Yukari's eyes widened again as she was hugging the shiba-inu while saying so. She had her arms wrapping around him like some kind of fuzzy soft toy, so endearing and adorable that it was hard to imagine this cute little dog being a Persona user and joining them with their excursions to Tartarus. The Shiba Inu seemed to read Yukari's mind as she growled a little before licking Minako's face.

'He's a loyal dog and our dog too...'

The girl played with Koro-chan's ears as the boys called them over for a game of catch and the two of them hurried over along with Koro-chan as he barked happily at the two of them to hurry up.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was fun really to let loose and have some fun as it took Minako's mind off what had happened the previous night. She enjoyed herself tremendously too even if she was tired after she ran after the fastballs that Junpei threw at her and at Yukari.

Junpei eased off a little on Yukari as her best friend couldn't really see the balls he was throwing at her as they were going so fast. Minako had suspected that Junpei really liked baseball and that fact was confirmed when she saw how good he was at pitching and hitting from the plate.

'Heh~'

Junpei grinned happily as he watched Minako dug in deep while throwing herself flat on the ground to catch another ball that just whizzed by past her. Minako was glad that Junpei was not holding back but even she had her limit and after 15 minutes of going all out, she shouted at Junpei to go easy on her.

'Eh? Okay okay, I got carried away!'

Junpei apologized from where he was standing and he grinned as the ball was thrown to Ken, who seemed to have some confidence issues as he watched Junpei pitch the ball at such high speeds.

'Ken-kun?'

Yukari called out to the boy, who started before throwing the ball over to Yukari, who caught it without effort. Perhaps Ken was even more conscious of his small frame if even Junpei was able to have some talents and strengths of his own?

'Here!'

Yukari tossed it back to the boy as Minako slowly walked back to Junpei, who was tossing another ball to Koromaru, the dog eagerly running to retrieved it as Junpei cheered Ken-kun on while offering advice.

'Go for it bro! It's all in the wrist!'

Somehow Minako thought that he was not happy at all as Ken looked even more depressed while watching Junpei demonstrate how it should be done to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rank Formed! <strong>_

_**Strength Social Link: Level 1!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support till so far!<br>**


	19. New Bonds, New Friends

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 19: New Bonds, New Friends_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 06/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Afternoon)**_

_**Naganaki Shrine**_

..

Minako sat beside Ken as the four of them took a break from the heat. It seemed like a tradition to them now even if this was technically the second week in a row that they were doing this. There was the chance that she was the only one who was enjoying spending time together like this...

And here she was again, thinking negative thoughts even after Yukari told her not to. Minako decided that she would have to be more positive as that was the only thing that people can't take away from her.

Even so, Minako agreed with Akihiko... Akihiko... No, she wouldn't think about that right now. He was right though, there was nothing like sweating it out to get her mind from the gutter and being with her good friends was an extra bonus. This wouldn't last as in the future she'll have to cut down on Sunday outings as she'll have to meet up with Akinari-san, the Sun Social Link here as well.

Perhaps she can introduce her friends to him as well? If Maiko was happy to meet Bunchiki-san and Mitsuko-san, that meant that Akinari-san might like Yukari and Junpei too. It was just a possibility, but it was an avenue worth exploring as well.

'Ano, Minako-san, are you awake?'

Minako blinked when she realized Ken was calling her name, the boy who she thought was asleep was red faced and embarrassed as she had accidentally rested her head on his shoulder without realizing it as it was too comfortable.

'O-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Ken-kun... were you uncomfortable?'

Minako hurriedly sat up even as Ken shook his head slowly, his face showing an expression of what could be disappointment that made Minako feel as though she had done something wrong to the boy.

'N-No, I was just surprised... I'm sorry... I'm not making any sense, am I?'

Ken looked down at his shoes before mumbling but the boy perked up as Minako suggested they do their secret training now when the rest of them were still resting.

She had managed to bring her replica naginata with her by by covering it with newspapers and Ken nodded eagerly as he ran off to get his own.. equipment, as he called it. Minako waited impatiently with her weapon a little deeper inside the woods surrounding the shrine. She was twirling it a little when Ken returned carrying a 'spear' of his own.

At least, a crudely modified one as Minako could tell that the handle belonged to a mop and instead of a real spear tip, there was a replica kunai that was screwed and taped on top of it.

'I'm not asking you where you get that, Ken-kun... provided that you don't ask how I got mine. Deal?'

Minako pointed to the kunai as Ken stared at her naginata before nodding after a few seconds, probably mesmerized by the weapon, or her really as she was inclined to think as his face was still red.

..

'Have you been practising?'

Minako asked him patiently even as Ken started twirling his weapon in the air like how she instructed him to do and she was happy to see that he made progress at least. He was comfortable with the weight of the weapon, although it was not balanced properly due to the awkwardly stuck kunai on one end. He compensated for that by holding the weapon closer to the heavier end and Minako told him that although it was easier for him to carry it that way, it will not help him if he's planning to use it as a weapon, or as a mop in general.

'Huh? Why is that so?'

It was difficult to put it to simple terms to the boy so Minako had to just show it by herself and she placed her naginata down before she guided Ken with his weapon personally. Minako guided Ken's hands to hold and swing the 'spear' around while kneeling beside him, elaborating and explaining to him what was going on. She admitted that she was probably a bad teacher at giving lectures, but practical lessons were just as important too!

'Do you see the difference when you hold it here as opposed to here?'

Minako made Ken hold the modified weapon the way it was supposed to, holding it more towards the lighter end might give him some disadvantages as it would be more difficult for him to lift it, but it gave him much more in flexibility, range as well as a better reach, which were important for the shorter boy.

'Now, it's not that you can't hold it the way you are doing now, but that'll make it more difficult for you when you are trying to sweep the front with your spear. See? It'll limit the arc of your swing.'

It was difficult for Ken to concentrate with her so close to him and Minako compensated for that as well by adopting and adding a more patient and authority laced tone and face while explaining to him.

'Please don't think that you need to be strong for you to wield a spear better. It just means that you'll have to think quickly. Adapting quickly is the key when you are really engaging in a competition.'

Minako specifically avoided using the word 'battle' or 'confrontation', instead choosing to use the words 'competition' or 'competitor' to help explain her motives in teaching Ken the basics of using a spear. Unfortunately she can't offer much more than that but it might help Kena develop his own unorthodox techniques as well.

'You'll be great if you join the wushu club, Ken-kun~'

'T-Thank you.'

..

After seeing the differences, Ken tried to adapt to the new knowledge he had picked up with Minako watching on. The Wild Card even took some time to help Ken with his stances, telling him to have his foot firmly on the ground and to know where his centre of balance was at all time if he wanted to intimidate whoever was attacking him. It just wouldn't do for him to be knocked off balance if the adversary was stronger or faster than him and could simply push him over by blocking his spear thrusts and shoving in the opposite direction.

'You can use that to your advantage as well... let me show you.'

Minako picked up her naginata and took up an offensive stance against Ken, who seemed flustered that he was going to be 'attacked' by her and Minako snapped at the boy immediately.

'Ken-kun, are you here to learn... or are you here to be distracted?'

Minako was harsh on the boy, but she thought that it was better this way. If Ken wishes to grow up, he'll have to do it the hard away and not be babied all the way.

She was a little torn between relieve and disappointment that Ken had the determination as after swallowing nervously, he seemed to have got his resolve back and charged at her. Although his stance was still a little sloppy, it was at least decent enough for him to hold his ground as Minako swung her Naginata repeatedly at him, using her experience and strength against Ken as the boy was forced to defend against her. He could only barely hold his ground till Minako told him to take the offensive if he can as well.

Minako swung her weapon in practised and well-homed arcs and strikes and she did not offer Ken much or any chance to start a counter offensive as she pushed the boy to his limits. Which was quite a predictable outcome as the boy was still a child despite his frustration and wishes to grow up. Not to mention the gap between their experience level was very telling in this case.

Ken tried his best but sooner rather than later, Minako had broken through his defensive stance. With Ken off his centre of balance, he had no choice but to grab his modified weapon closer to the heavier end to compensate for the difference in strength when Minako locked weapons with him before subsequently knocking him to the ground.

'Are you alright, Ken-kun?'

Minako had not broken a sweat and for the first time wondered if she was pushing the child too hard as she pulled him back to his feet. But she needn't have worried as Ken looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

'T-That's so cool, Minako-san! I didn't think that was possible out of the movies! N-no... not that I watch them of course...'

Ken tried to cover his tracks but Minako nonetheless smiled as she tossed his modified spear back to him.

'With practise, you can do that too... if you work hard, I'll give you an imitation spear. Something like mine.'

Minako only needed to see Ken nodding his head eagerly for a reward.

..

As Minako advised him to work on his basics before trying out some more advanced techniques, like how she would occasionally swing her naginata around her in a circle to intimidate the shadows or her adversaries. She took the opportunity to ask him the question that she had been dying to ask for so long.

'Why did you choose a spear, Ken-kun? I... think I influenced you when I told you that having a better reach would be good... but why specially a spear?'

Her advanced techniques were flashy and cool, but really just for show more than anything else.

'I just like it... it feels right when I hold on to a spear and Minako-san, I wanted to use something similar to your weapon as well.'

Ken admitted with a blush and Minako blinked for a moment before she turned red as well before she realized it.

'A-Ahaha... i-is that so? I'm glad that you think so much of me...'

That was not what she meant to say and she looked away in embarrassment as Ken took several test swings in silence before Minako broke the silence with another comment.

'Ken-kun, a spear is for stabbing, so swinging it like this doesn't really help in anything else but intimidation... and well, slashing doesn't work well with a spear. Try thrusting it forward, like this.'

Minako placed her hands on top of his and immediately regretted it. She knew she was getting conscious of the boy as well as the both of them tensed up considerably, the close contact was making butterflies appear in her stomach as she guided him to thrust the weapon forward repeatedly.

'There, something like that. Imagine someone you really dislike and hit him with it. It's a delicate balance between speed and strength so...'

But that floaty feeling that she felt when she was close to Ken was erased when Ken's eyes narrowed and started hitting out at the imaginary person in front of him.

Minako felt a little sick in the stomach as she knew that person that Ken was thinking about was probably Castor, Shinjiro's Persona and she bit her lip till Ken stopped and asked her how he was doing.

'Yo-You're doing fine... great job, Ken-kun.'

It was a side that Minako had not seen him display before, not even when she knew about Ken obsession with revenge and it was the first time Minako felt that she was fighting an uphill battle for Shinjiro to make amends without sacrificing himself.

..

'Minako-san, can I ask you a question?'

As they were walking back to the group after getting a call from Yukari asking where the two of them were, Ken asked the wild card another question as she nodded back to him.

'Why... are you so strong... why do you want to be strong, Minako-san? I.. want to know... so maybe I can be strong too.'

It was an easy enough question to answer but Minako wanted to drop some hints to him as well as she teased the boy by ruffling his hair while pursing her lip.

'Well, I'll tell you if you tell me why you want to be strong too.'

'I... told you that, Minako-san... I have something that I wish to do... someone that I need to meet and to confront...'

His voice trailed off and Minako knew that the boy was still hesitant to tell anyone about his past or his plans and Minako nodded in understanding.

'I see... I'm the same then. I want to be strong because I know someone is waiting for me... that I have to be at my best when I really do meet him. But at the same time, I want to protect the people around me and my ordinary life as well.'

Minako smiled as Ken looked at her in confusion, as if not really finding the link.

'I... want to be strong not just for me... but it's for my friends as well... for Yukari-chan, Junpei... even you, Ken-kun. I want to protect all of you... as well as protect myself... I want the time that I can spend with all of you to go on forever... that's why I need to be strong all the time.'

It was her true feelings and it coupled with the desire to be with all of them forever that made Ken slowly nod his head in understanding.

'Does Ken-kun like spending time with me?'

'Yes, Minako-san... I do like it.'

Ken admitted with a blush and Minako dropped a very obvious hint to him as they saw Yukari waving to them at the distance.

'Then, live on, Ken-kun... one can treat everyday as their last day by being happy or sad... it's about how you look at it.'

Leaving Ken-kun to his own confused thoughts, Minako ran towards her friends while pulling Ken along as well.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Where were the two of you off to? A rendezvous?'

Yukari teased before nodding her head uncertainly as Minako showed off her replica naginata and whispered that she was helping to train Ken up for the day that he will eventually join them.

'… I'm not forcing him to, but it'll be better for him to be ready than not, right?'

Minako explained while Yukari wondered out loud that if everything Minako does have an ulterior motive.

'You hurt me, onee-chan, I really do like to spend time with Ken-kun and the two of you~ It just happens that we get a little training along the way~'

Yukari sighed as she accepted Minako's explanation, at least she now knew why the girl's schedule was so packed. There were times where she wondered whether the girl even took a break besides the 8 hours that she spend sleeping at night.

'Oh, Junpei is with a friend of yours.'

'A friend? Who?'

Minako blinked in surprise before her jaw dropped when Junpei returned a few minutes earlier with Maiko of all people. The young girl was happily drinking a can of Mad Bull as she waved at Minako before running over.

'Maiko-chan!'

'Onee-chan!'

The girl happily took her hand and ran in circles around her even as Yukari and Junpei looked on. Ken had went off to hide his modified weapon and wasn't around when Maiko stopped to beamed up at Minako.

'Onee-chan is here to play too? Yukari-onee-chan was playing with me earlier, Junpei-onii-chan brought me to get some Mad Bull! Can we go to get some takoyaki later?'

Minako was baffled as to how her two friends knew about Maiko when Yukari reminded the wild card that she was there when Minako gave Maiko the takoyaki and her drink before.

'Oh, so you met Yukari-chan and Junpei huh? Do you like the two of them?'

Minako asked the innocent little girl and she was all smiles as she nodded her head happily.

'Hai~~ Maiko likes the two of them~~ They played with Maiko on the swings and we played with the white doggy~'

Maiko must be referring to Koromaru and Yukari informed Minako that the dog went off earlier, probably to do his rounds around the shrine and Minako smiled at the girl, ruffling her hair as she introduced her friends to her again.

..

'This is Yukari-chan, she's my onee-san too, in a way, so you can call her Onee-chan too.'

'So Maiko has two onee-chans?! Yaay~~'

'It's nice to meet you too, Maiko-chan.'

Yukari bent down to give the little girl a hug, she seemed to like the girl as she didn't let go when Minako pointed to Junpei, who was waving to her cheerfully at the side.

'Now, you shouldn't take things from strangers...'

Minako had a mischievous smile on her face as Junpei blanched and shouted back in protest even as Yukari giggled as well.

'Is Junpei-nii-san a stranger?'

The innocent girl's mind was briefly confused by Minako as she laughed and told her that was not the case.

'But Maiko-chan, don't go following anyone who offer you food okay? Not everyone is as nice as me or Yukari-chan... or Junpei.'

She added almost as an afterthought and Junpei scowled before sighing, wondering out loud when would he ever stop being the receiving ends of insults or being the butt of jokes.

'I'll stop now Junpei, I promise...'

Minako clapped her hands together in apology as Maiko looked on in more confusion at the two of them.

'This is Junpei, he's a very good friend of ours and he can be your onii-chan if you like to.'

She gave a simple introduction for Junpei before Maiko smiled and waved at him too. Junpei himself grinned while pulling his baseball cap down firmly as well.

'And that-'

Minako spotted someone else that she wanted to introduce to Maiko and she pointed to the distance to Ken, who was making his way back. She was about to introduce her to him when the girl suddenly hid behind her.

'M-Maiko-chan? What's wrong? That's just Ken-kun...'

Minako blinked in confusion even as Maiko continued to huddle behind her and was actively trying to avoid Ken, this made Yukari frown as she squatted down to look at Maiko too.

'Does Maiko-chan know Ken-kun? Were you friends?'

Turning herself around so that she shielded Maiko from Ken, Minako shot a look at Junpei who just nodded before heading off to intercept Ken. Whatever was happening, it was complicated and it was best to separate the two of them for now.

..

'...No, I had never spoken to him before...'

'So, what's wrong, Maiko-chan, did Ken-kun hurt you?'

Yukari behaved just like an elder sister as she spoke to Maiko in a quiet and patient voice. Minako however, blinked and she found herself having to stifle her a groan and laughter together when she noticed that Maiko was actually blushing and she felt her head spin a little as the possibilities started to overwhelm her.

'…'

But Minako did manage to keep quiet as Maiko shook her head and looked down at her feet, adjusting her bag so that it did not fall off.

'I always see him in the shrine praying... but I've never spoken to him before... h-he didn't hurt me, honest!'

Maiko was already defending Ken even as Yukari looked a little sceptical till Minako asked the one question she did NOT think she would be asking to Maiko, of all people. Well, she thought that it would be cute before but to see it really happening?

'…. Maiko-chan... do you like Ken-kun?'

'…'

Yukari's jaw dropped while Maiko just froze before looking down on the floor again. It seemed like an eternity but she slowly nodding her head to confirm her wild theory. It was one that gave her a headache as although she toyed with the idea, she did not truly consider this possibility ever before. It seemed that the future was really changing now and Minako admitted that it was not impossible for kids to be more 'open' with relationships nowadays. Even if she was pessimistic when she believed that it might not lead to anything more than what Minako and her friends would consider 'best friends forever' or just holding hands with each other.

But hey, weirder things have happened so far and maybe, just maybe, Maiko could make Ken forget about revenge...

THE POWER OF LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL! Yeah, she was getting delusional now too.

..

Yukari on the other hand had sat down in a hurry before taking a few deep breaths and looking at Maiko in shock. Minako figured that either she was in shock at Maiko liking Ken or just feeling complicated that Maiko could admit that she liked someone so easily.

'Ken-kun, huh... I guess you have a good eye. He's smart, mature and quite cute too, right, Yukari-chan?'

Or... she has the hots for him as well, which was REALLY a disturbing thought.

'Y-Yeah, you're right, Minako-chan. Maiko-chan, we'll introduce you to him okay?'

Yukari got pumped up at that thought and she smiled at Maiko, who seemed unsure whether it was a good idea in the first place.

Minako personally didn't think so but she was powerless to stop Yukari who shouted at the two boys who were a distance away, probably talking about guy stuff and making excuses that it was a girl's talk.

'Junpei! Ken-kun!'

Yukari cut straight to the chase when the two of them reached them and she pushed Maiko forward, the girl squeaking in surprise at being face to face with her crush.

'This is Maiko-chan, Ken-kun! She's one of our friends and she dropped by today to hang out with us. Maiko-chan, this is Ken-kun~'

Yukari more or less had forced the two of them to introduce each other and Minako noted with some amusement that Maiko wasn't really good at hiding her embarrassment. If Ken was as half as mature as what he tried to be, he would have found it to be a little suspicious at their sudden introduction. At least she would have if she was in Ken shoes. But hey, one can never know... even if Ken might be more mature and such, she knew that the boy was still a boy of his age deep inside and could be clueless about boy-girl relationships.

'I-I'm O-Oohashi Maiko, n-nice to meet you!'

Maiko smiled nervously as she bowed to him and to his credit, Ken was able to hide his surprise well, especially with how red Maiko's face was and he coolly bowed back as well.

'Ah, I'm Amada, Amada Ken. Nice to meet you too, Oohashi-san.'

It was a tad too formal for Yukari's liking as the girl tapped Ken's head with her fingers playfully.

'It's Maiko-chan~ Say it after me, Ken-kun~ Maiko-chan~'

'Uh... Maiko-chan, nice to meet you.'

Ken couldn't last against Yukari and did just that even as Minako sighed softly while Maiko looked even happier. She reached out to hold Ken's hands eagerly and that caused the boy to blink in confusion at her sudden approach.

'K-Ken-kun right?! We are friends now! Can we play together too?'

'S-Sure, I guess we can hang out... I do see you at the shrine sometimes too...'

Ken spoke to Maiko while scratching his head. What happened next was unfortunately lost to Minako as Junpei tapped her on the shoulders to speak to her privately.

..

'So uh, Maiko-chan...'

'Yeah, it's what you are imagining... It's pure and innocent one sided crush.'

Minako sighed even as she overhear Ken telling Yukari and Maiko that he did see her at the shrine at times but he didn't want to approach her as she seemed to want to be alone. Maiko of course furiously denied it and said that was not the case.

'Maiko just doesn't like to be at home... my parents... they fight a lot and are going to get a divorce... I told them I just want the two of them to be happy but they don't listen to me...'

'Adults do that sometimes, they just don't listen even when you are telling the truth...'

Ken interrupted her suddenly while Junpei whistled softly in admiration while grinning at Minako. Minako however found herself suddenly more supportive of Maiko's influence on Ken and vice-versa, the two of them could be called opposites. Ken missing his parents and Maiko wishing hers not liking hers that much.

'That boy will grow up to be a fine man, Minako. I'm sure of that.'

Junpei nudged repeatedly and Minako agreed with him whole-heartedly. Ken would surely grow up to be a very responsible individual if only he dropped his obsession with revenge and justice.

'So I understand what you mean, Maiko-chan...'

'Thank you, Ken-kun~'

If anything, Ken scored even more points with Maiko as the girl looked as though she was about to cry as she found a person who actually understood her.

'They probably hate me too...'

An awkward silence passed between the three of them as Maiko admitted that till Yukari shook her head and rubbed her head to comfort the girl.

'It's complicated Maiko-chan. I mean... adults live very complicated lives... so it's best not to think in the negative all the time, Maiko-chan.'

It seems like her two friends can relate to Maiko in their own ways and Maiko seemed to find it easier to understand and to accept even as Minako walked over to hug her too.

'If there's anything that you need, you can call me, okay, Maiko-chan? And Ken-kun and all of us too... we're friends right?'

Even though she didn't add anything constructive to the conversation that Maiko had with Ken or Yukari, Minako nonetheless felt the bond between the two of them grow stronger as Maiko smiled back in excitement.

'We're friends... that's right! All of us are friends right? Minako-onee-chan, Yukari-onee-chan, Junpei-onii-chan and Ken-kun~ We're all friends... Maiko can tell all of you anything right?'

'Well, not _everything _under the sun, but yes, we're friends now... so if Maiko wants to play or to have someone to talk to, you can call us.'

Maiko held up her cell even as she nodded happily while trading mail addresses with everyone before whispering to Minako in private when the others had their backed turned.

'Maiko doesn't usually get to go out on Sundays, but if Onee-chan is meeting on Sunday, give Maiko a call too! I wanna come and play! But onee-chan, Maiko is here at the playground on Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays~~ If Onee-chan can come or... ask... ask...'

'Hmm?'

Minako smiled teasingly as she knew what she wanted to suggest. The younger girl was however too embarrassed to really say it and after a while, Minakp shook her head and finished Maiko words for her.

'I'll ask Ken-kun to come over and play too if he has the time too, Maiko-chan.'

She watched, bemused as Maiko eyes lit up eagerly. If anything, Maiko's impression of Ken got even better as he could relate to her easily. Maiko was attached to Yukari too, which was unexpected but a good thing. Minako's best friend has problems with her mother as well and although unrelated, both of the girls can relate to each other as they were closer to their father than their mother.

Well, in any case, four social links in one day, not a bad day at all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rank Up! <strong>_

_**Hanged-Man Social Link: Level 3?**_

_**Magician Social Link: Level 4?**_

_**Lovers Social Link: Level 4?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: As for those two's relationship, I'll elaborate it more later on. There is canon material supporting some of it.<strong>


	20. Another Tower

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 20: Another Tower_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

_Note: Some of the facts, especially about Ken was taken from the Official Fan Book!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>_**Kaiser dude** _**for the beta as always!**

**Edited and re-mastered on 06/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Evening)**_

_**Naganaki Shrine**_

* * *

><p>As they were about to head back to the dormitory with Ken saying his farewell as well, Arisato Minako took the opportunity to have a few words in private with the boy before they left.<p>

They had spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Maiko in the playground and she had gotten to like Junpei just as much as she did with the rest of them. Junpei turned out to be great at the horizontal bars as well as being an expert on the swings, managing to push himself up higher than anything Minako or anyone else could do by himself.

Everyone of them had fun, even Yukari as she watched on, laughing as the rest of her friends played with the two younger children.

Ken wasn't as playful or as childish as Maiko but he was a child at heart too and after some persuasion from Minako and Maiko forcefully pulling him to join them in a game of tag, a game that Yukari took part as well, all of them were closer than before.

Maiko had to leave early as she didn't want her parents to come looking for her and after a while, it was time for the S.E.E.S members to return to the dormitory as well.

'Here, Ken-kun.'

Minako pressed a 5000 yen note into his hands and sternly told him to keep it as he protested, he was probably feeling insulted that she was giving him money.

'Maiko-chan is like a little sister to me... when you visit the shrine, if you see her, I want you to keep an eye on her for me... please, Ken-kun. I know that her family is going through some difficult times now... I want to help her... but school makes it difficult for me... if you can help me cheer her up when she's upset, it'll mean a lot to her and me. Treat her to something on my behalf and if you like, get yourself some milk in the process.'

Minako knew that Ken had lots of pride and especially took ride in his independence. Hence she didn't once comment or hint that Ken should use that money for himself besides that small reward. Her ploy worked as Ken considered it for a while before slowly nodding his head as a reply.

'I can understand what Maiko-chan is going through, I was ignored by my relatives and... I know that is a terrible and scary feeling to have... I'll do what I can, Minako-san. Oh... thank you for believing that I can do it...'

Ken blushed and Minako once again felt a little complicated, was Ken-kun really into older girls?

'… Neh, how do you feel about Maiko-chan?'

Minako asked the question that she shouldn't ask as she told him that Maiko liked takoyaki and Mad Bull and would most likely cheer up if she got to eat some of them.

'Maiko-chan? I don't know... she's energetic... but she's like a child...'

Minako flinched a little in the inside and she stilled her tongue to refrain from adding her view that Ken-kun was a child as well. He wasn't that much older to him but Minako pressed on further as she asked him how did she view Maiko.

'She's very cute isn't she?'

'I guess so... wait... Minako-san... I view Maiko-chan as a friend and perhaps a little sister like you do...'

Ken seemed to catch on as he explained patiently to her. He made it plain that he doesn't really like girls who are younger than him, causing Minako to refrain from asking him if he liked older sister-types.

It would surely not end well and Minako nodded thoughtfully before reaching out to pinch his cheeks, causing him to blush, confirming her worst suspicions and she felt a little light headed again as Ken just looked at her in confusion.

'Then, take care of her for me, Onii-chan~"

Minako ran off after teasing him just as he opened his mouth to object, but Ken seemed not to mind as he waved at the three of them walking off towards the station.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Hey, what were you talking about with Ken-kun?'

Junpei asked curiously as he carried the basket while waiting for the train to arrive.

'About what he thought about Maiko-chan...'

Minako replied patiently while Yukari nodded in approval as well. It seems that Yukari had made it her mission to pair those two together just like how she wanted to do with Akihiko and Mitsuru and it was making Minako wonder how many sides of Yukari she have not seen before. Either that or she has screwed with the timeline so much that Yukari had gone half-insane.

Either way, Minako told them that Ken-kun didn't really like younger girls and that made Junpei made that predictable remark.

'So he likes older sister-types?! Man... that's so … '

Junpei coughed once as Yukari stared at him, daring him to say something before he decided it against it, probably for the best as well as he commented again.

'… He would actually get along with Kenji...'

'HUH?!'

The train ride back was filled with slanderous gossip and Minako found that she didn't really mind it that much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Evening)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>Yukari decided that atmosphere was frosty when the three of them returned to the dormitory and in a stroke of bad luck, was greeted by Akihiko sempai speaking with Mitsuru sempai in the lounge. Yukari didn't fail to notice how Minako looked away and hurried to the kitchen to unwrap the three plates of Prodigy Platters that would serve as their dinner.<p>

Junpei had argued for ramen but Minako had insisted on the fishy meal again for the third time this week and as Yukari had to admit that she was able to concentrate better after eating the platter of fish, which could be a placebo effect nonetheless, Junpei was outvoted. However in the end he seemed to be a little eager when Minako hinted that it could probably help with Junpei's grades.

'Mitsuru sempai, we brought some food back, so if you haven't had dinner, you can have some of the ramen that we bought.'

Even so, they three of them had decided to take back some ramen with them as well in the event that Junpei couldn't stomach the whole platter of fish. Both the girls admitted that the taste needed one to get used to it and they brought four portions of ramen back just in case. One was for Mitsuru sempai, one for whoever is still hungry and the other two... for Akihiko and Shinjiro -sempai.

Despite how he had hurt her, Minako seemed to still care for her two seniors as she had ordered four wordlessly, not even answering why she bought four from Junpei till it dawned on Yukari. She had to hit him on the head to make him shut up at being insensitive likethat.

'Thank you, Arisato... It would be my first time eating ramen, I am looking forward to eating something that Akihiko had said was delicious. I hope you got some for him as well'

'…. I got the special, Mitsuru-sempai, so you should enjoy it.'

Minako answered softly even as Akihiko shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Yukari set the table and Junpei started to wash the dirty containers that they brought back. So he was feeling guilty, good!

'Aragaki has informed me that he would be staying no more than tonight but I assured him that if he needed a room, he would be welcome at any time. So I expect all of you to not alienate him when he does visit occasionally. That said, he has agreed to assist us during the Full Moon, his help is greatly appreciated... he is a skilled fighter and I have full confidence in his abilities. Arisato, as our permanent field leader, something that Akihiko had proposed and I agree with, I hope that you would be willing to give him a chance to prove himself as well.'

..

It was not really unexpected but it was still surprising to hear that both their seniors had agreed to make Minako their permanent field leader. It was something to be happy about as Yukari felt that if it was someone else leading, she would be a little loss as to what to do. Their teamwork were great and it would be odd if someone like Mitsuru sempai was leading and not Minako.

'Oh, I do apologize for informing you this way.'

Mitsuru seemed embarrassed as she saw how Minako was staring in confusion at the announcement. It was not the first time Yukari had seen her like this but it was still something strange, like she didn't quite know how to look surprised.

'I should have waited for a more formal occasion to announce your appointment. You have my apologies, Arisato, perhaps we could arrange for a more formal dinner to do that?'

The entire first floor turned to chaos as Minako hurriedly said that was not necessary, Mitsuru insisting it was, Junpei asking what kind of food were they going to have and Yukari just trying to calm all of them down. In the end Mitsuru relented as she cleared her throat and announced again.

..

'We were hoping that you would be willing to take on the responsibility of being the S.E.E.S Field leader in all our operations. I agree with Akihiko's opinion and assessment that you have proved yourself very responsible, more than capable of being able to operate under stressful situations while still maintaining your ability, and capability to engage in combat with the shadows. Your unique ability aside, I personally would feel more at ease if you were leading the team. As Akihiko would still be unable to return to active duty for some time, I do hope that you would continue to be the leader in the considerable future, as our permanent field leader for explorations into Tartarus as well as operations on the field for S.E.E.S. It is a position that carries with it a lot of responsibilities but I do hope that you would accept.'

Mitsuru asked Minako politely even as she placed the Prodigy Platters on the table along with two plates of soy sauce and wasabi to help enhance the bland flavor somewhat. She did took a while to digest Mitsuru's words, their senior having came up with that impromptu speech out of nowhere as she looked patiently but eagerly at Minako.

'I'm glad that Mitsuru sempai has so much faith in me, I will be honored to lead the team if you do believe that I should be the one leading. For now I believe the three of us are more than capable to explore Tartarus, but I will certainly consider asking Aragaki-sempai to join us during the next full moon mission.'

Besides modestly answering Mitsuru, Minako managed to ignore Akihiko at the same time as well. The Wild Card did not even look at Akihiko for a second as she called Junpei to hurry up so they can start dinner.

Mitsuru smiled and seemed satisfied with Minako's words as well as her reassurance.

'Thank you for accepting this role, Arisato. I am expecting a lot out of you and I am certain that you would perform even better than what I myself pride myself on. Please do go ahead with dinner, the three of you must have had a long day.'

..

Mitsuru either did not notice the frosty atmosphere between Minako and Akihiko or simply was too elated with Minako accepting and she went back to conversing with the other senior. This made even Yukari feel bad for him as Minako was totally ignoring him.

Yukari decided that day that she would never want to engage in a silent war with Minako, it just wasn't worth it as the other girl seemed to be suffering as well just by engaging the war in the first place.

'Let's start first, Yukari-chan~ Ittadakimasu!'

Yukari clapped her hands together as she repeated the line with Minako, a little hesitantly of course as Akihiko-sempai looked to be trying to catch the eyes of her best friend without much success as Minako was sitting with her back facing him.

Now Yukari felt more than a little guilty as she was an unwilling accomplice in this war without words. Even Junpei had to avert his eyes as he sat down beside her for his share of the fish slices.

Normally Yukari wouldn't like it if Junpei invited himself to sit beside her but she welcomed any one to share the guilt. It's like they all say, guilt needs company... or was that misery?

Thankfully for the two of them, Minako announced that she was heading out after the quick dinner and headed upstairs to change just as Akihiko and Mitsuru-sempai decided to have their dinner as well.

..

'You seem very uncomfortable today, Akihiko. Perhaps you are coming down with something? That being said, I believe you have not trained at all today... if you are sick, perhaps I should drive you to the clinic?'

Mitsuru mentioned to her friend in concern even as Akihiko served the bowl of ramen to her. Yukari noticed and silently cheered her senior on even as made her way up to her room as well. Junpei on the other hand was watching the rerun of yet another show with some notes in his hands.

Even if he was trying to change himself, Yukari has her own doubts whether he'll succeed. But she can never fault a person for trying, right?

'No, you barred me from training right, Mitusur? Let's dig in, I'm famished.'

'Ah, that is correct... it had slipped my mind for the moment. I do apologize for the mistake. It seems that I have been too used to your constant training regimes after all. First of all however, Akihiko, what is the proper decorum and manner to eat this dish?'

Yukari actually felt a little disappointed that she would not be able to see another interesting scene but she still left, leaving Junpei with an excellent view of the scene going on. Yukari headed up to her room only to see Minako rushing out of hers in the same time.

'You're done so soon? And what's with that getup... you got a date today?'

Minako had applied some more makeup as well as picking a more revealing blouse and skirt combination than usual. Of course, it was more conservative than the little black dress that Yukari chanced upon her wearing a few nights ago. Now that was borderline racy!

'it's something like that. I'm hoping to catch someone tonight! I'll be back before midnight so don't worry!'

Yukari watched Minako rush down the stairs but she stopped abruptly to call back to Yukari.

'Yukari-chan, help me tell Junpei that he needn't unlock his window tonight! Thanks! He'll know what I mean! I'll be back soon!'

Minako called out again before she ran down the flight of stairs and out of sight. Was this the same girl who had been sobbing and crying her heart out in the morning and all of last night? Like what she had expected, Arisato Minako was unstoppable and she probably had her own agenda today again.

'… She sure is a busy girl, huh?'

Yukari sighed before slipping into her own room to arrange her thoughts, particularly about what Minako told her last night and today in general. She would say that she was going crazy, but a part of her wanted to accept it as well.

'We'll burn the bridge when we get there.'

Yukari told herself as she started to change and to head off for a bath.

'Even so... who is Minako meeting tonight anyway?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Night-time)**_

_**Club Escapade**_

* * *

><p>At Club Escapade, Minako managed to slip into the club by offering the same bouncer the same monetary reward that Theodore did and she slipped into the crowd easily enough, looking towards the VIP lounge and waiting for her chance.<p>

In the process of waiting for her target to arrive, Minako sat down on the bar table and watched as the club started to get packed. The more people there were, the more orders there were to fill and Minako watched as the bar tender worked with his hands full, pouring and mixing drinks like there were no tomorrow.

'Hey.'

An unfamiliar voice called out to her and she turned to see a middle-aged man looking at her curiously and Minako tilted her head curiously back as well. The man wasn't really checking her out per se, his hands were kept to himself and he didn't seem too drunk despite several cups in front of him.

'You're too young to be here. What are you doing in this rowdy place?'

He asked patiently while ordering another drink, a mixture of cola and rum that he drank slowly and with no rush at all.

'I'm here looking for someone... If you're trying to hit on me, I'm sorry but I don't date boys who are much older than me.'

Minako spoke sweetly and without a hint of malice and the man seemed to pick up what she meant as he waved her off dismissively.

'Nah, I wasn't going to hit on you. I seen some of those jocks looking at you though... was just doing a good deed in telling you to be careful. Geez... what's up with that quick brush off huh? '

He smirked and didn't seem too offended before ordering a cup of soda for Minako and the wild card took it cautiously as he continued to ramble on.

'Don't worry, It aren't spiked. I aren't interested in girls like you... I got a nice girlfriend and all... I am going to propose to her soon. Wouldn't do to get into an affair right before the marriage, eh?'

It seems like people in general view her as a good listener and Minako shrugged non-commitedly as she scooted her seat closer to the man who seemed happy enough to talk about her life to her, a random stranger in a bar. If anything, it'll stop the guards from hauling her out if they decided to do a spot check after all and she took the time to listen to him.

..

'She's pregnant... and here I am, drinking myself silly... Pathetic huh? I'm not even from around these parts. I'm just dropping by for the night to get away from it all.'

'And to get wasted?'

'Probably...'

The man sighed as he pulled out a card and passed it to Minako. The card was smudged a little and the ink was running but Minako could read out the name: '…. Brooks'.

'Mr Brooks?'

She asked him and the man known as Brooks laughed as though it was quite a joke.

'Hey, no need to call me so formally in that way. Call me Vincent... you aren't... hitting on ME, are you?'

Minako blinked several times before slowly shaking her head, scooting her chair further from him as Vincent laughed and ordered another drink, a cuba libre as he shook his head as well.

'Man, I need to get my head screwed right huh? After that one time I thought I was becoming popular with the girls... I don't swing for kids, so don't worry... I've got enough to worry about with woman my age.'

Minako could see the frustration in his eyes and the sad resigned and mournful smile told her more than he could with words. She simply nodded cautiously as she sipped the soda that this man, Vincent Brooks offered her.

'Yeah, there's this girl that I know... she's a totally hot and wonderful girl that I met on the bar. But then you know, when it rains it pours! I got Katherine with me already and this other girl just pops up when I'm... argh... this is just plain crazy... hey.. why am I telling a kid this...'

The man laughed again while Minako decided to let him continue on in his drunken stupor. He wasn't that drunk but it was obvious that he was stressed as he didn't really care what he was drinking as long as he was drinking. It was odd, but at least she found the story as a cautionary tale of some sort. Never cheat on anyone... She'll have to remember this firmly.

'If those two ever found out that I'm telling a girl this... who knows what they'll do to me... or what they'll do again after they found out I'm cheating on the two of them.'

He really was a sorrowful soul and Minako reached out pet him on the shoulder only for him to give a yelp and jump out of his chair in fright.

'S-Sorry?'

Minako apologized as the man looked like he was going to wet himself as he slowly sat back down on his seat.

..

'Geez, don't do that! I thought it was Catherine... how'd the hell did she manage to find me that night... ... Sorry kid, the rest of the conversation is rated R so you'll have to use your own imagination.'

Vincent laughed even as Minako sighed while finishing her Soda before Vincent Brooks continued his tale once more.

'… … Why am I telling you this...'

The man seemed to be a little torn at trying to tell her something and Minako waited patiently before he finally whispered to her.

'… Have you had dreams where you are running from something?'

'Erm... No? It sounds like some kind of a bad pickup line.'

Minako tried to ease the tension with her joke, but she could see that she failed as he got a crazed looked in his eyes again. In fact he seemed to be more terrified and frustrated.

'No... running from something that was trying to kill you... after I met her, I get these strange dreams where I'm climbing up a Tower... Tartarus... they call it?'

Minako's blood ran cold as he mentioned an impossible name and an impossible tower. Even though Tartarus was a well known mythology staple, being the maze that housed the Minotaur if she remembered accurately, Tartarus + Tower + climb was something that she was very familiar with and it seemed that Vincent was glad that he had spilled out his worries to the girl as he could see the the girl in front of him recognized something.

'You believe me!? T-That's... crazy man, either I'm crazy or you're crazy... you're a girl and all that... and they say that only men can cursed with that... Erica... now that girl's different...'  
>Vincen scratched his head for a while before turning to Minako again and ordered a brandy for her as he grinned back at Minako.<p>

'Hey... sorry for blabbing so much... I didn't get your name and I told you so much crazy stuff huh? It's odd, but I thought you could believe what I said... it's crazy man, climbing up that tower every night. But I don't want to die... and neither should you give up. If you fail, you die. There are crazy things out there and if you don't climb, you're dead. Well, only if you're climbing that thing that is...'

Vincent hiccuped a little as the brandy was delivered to her and after dropping of the money for his drinks, he got up and prepared to go himself

'I should go now... time to start climbing again! But I'll probably see you around kid, maybe at one of the landings... thanks for listening to this crazy man for some time yeah?'

There was no Social Link formed between the man, Vincent Brooks that Minako had just spent time with, but the information that she gathered from him was priceless.

..

So there are other Tartarus's out there in the world and this man was climbing up the place too... it sounded crazy, but Minako was climbing one tower herself. Although she did not sense any power from the man, Vincent, she could tell that he has the confidence and determination that she had as well not to die. Perhaps his game was a little more difficult than hers, where one slip would mean certain death... it certainly didn't sound fun or easy to her and Minako called out to him before he squeezed into the crowd.

'Vincent!'

'Yeah?'

'It's Minako!'

'WHAT?'

'Arisato, Minako. And... let's meet again when we climb to the top of that tower.'

Minako raised her glass of soda and it was a miracle for him to be able to hear her in the crowd but Minako saw the man blink before grinning and raising a thumbs up as well. It was an odd encounter and Minako was sure that the two of them would never meet again.

Still, it was nice to meet someone who shared a similar fate, even if she wondered whether that man have the weight of the human race on his shoulders. Minako did tuck the card into her wallet as she quickly scribbled his mailing address to make sure it didn't fade away after a while.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako took the bottle of brandy that Vincent had treated her happily while thanking the stars that she gotten this lifeline from him. Minako thus hurried to the VIP section, explaining that she was asked to provide brandy to their guest and was let in without question.

'It's a busy night!'

Minako mocked being upset at that and the bouncer grinned and shook his head as well.

'Here's some more brandy sir, on the house!'

Minako cheerfully served the brandy to the weird old monk, Mutatsu closed one eye as he surveyed the drink and then her while sucking on his cigar.

'Hmph... you sure it's on the house kid? You're awfully young.. You still in high school? The guys that run this joint is crazy to let you in. Well, since ya got me a drink, I'll pretend I'm your parent so ya don't get thrown outta here.'

Minako nodded as she sat down in front of the monk, wrinkling her nose at the amount of nicotine based products that he was going through. The man was like a smokestack, going from one stick to another like he was stringing them together.

'So, you wanted to see where adults spend their time, eh? Well, don't worry, in two or three more years you'll be old enough to hang out here unsupervised. Just take it easy, kid. You'll be legal before ya know it. No need to rush.'

Minako nodded as she poured a new cup of brandy for the monk, who grabbed it and chugged it down like it was water.

..

'Heh... I guess that sounds funny comin' from an alcohol-drinkin', cigar-smokin' monk, eh?'

'I guess... But does liquor really taste that good? I've got a senior that swears by it... but it tastes horrible to me.'

Mutatsuwatchedthe girl make a face and he laughed and coughed together. This gave Minako an opportunity to tell him that smoking isn't good for him or for her in general.

'Heh, you lecturing me now kid? Alright, I'll cut down a little when you're around as I like your guts... guts count for a lot of things in the world you know? Some say alcohol does... but I just drink to get drunk. It makes me feel good.'

The monk laughed as he stuffed out the cigar and waved some of the smoke away, going instead to drink as Minako asked again.

Although she knew that the monk loved hearing his own voice, taking the initiative didn't hurt and from experience, she needed to get him interested in something to have him talk in the first place.

'You seem to be optimistic about the future... Well, don't get your hopes up too high, kid. That way you won't be disappointed when things don't work out. Cuz then you'll hafta smoke and drink just to get through the day...'

'Don't worry, I won't... I'm allergic to smoke... I tend to be sarcastic when I get exposed to it.'

Minako boldly stated and the monk laughed, amused at her words.

..

'You sound like my kid... he liked to talk back too... but you mean well... if only he did.'

Mutatsu's eyes hardened as he seemed to recall his wife and son while Minako stayed silent. But he spoke up quickly enough again as he grinned at Minako.

'You're nothin' like those punks I see runnin' 'round town these days. ...Always bein' taken in by the police for questioning... I'm gonna remember your face, kid. And next time you come in here, I'm gonna have you thrown out. Got it?'

Mutatsu swore at her but Minako simply smiled in response, causing the monk to roar in laughter at the amount of guts this girl was packing in her small body.

'You're really... impossible kid. Get out of here, you deserve more than to be seen by an ugly old man like me... they might think you're a hooker or something... so scram and don't come back.'

Even though his words were harsh, Minako felt a bond form between the two of them and she took his leave of the monk, who kept his eyes on her till she left.

'… Such a kid... and such a pity.'

He mumbled to himself before lighting another cigar, wondering why it didn't taste as good as it usually did.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako knew that Mutatsu probably recognized her from somewhere as he wasn't as vicious with his words or was anywhere demanding her to show some respect for her like last time.

Mutatsu was the Tower Social link and her least favorite Persona, Mara, tugged at her mentally while she swore once again to kick that offending Persona out of her mind if it did not shut up. It was probably due to that offending Persona did she attempt Mutatsu's social link the least often out of the many links that she can form.

Mutatsu being a very hard nut to crack made it difficult as well... not to mention sneaking into the club was a difficult prospect in the first place... and in the end, being rewarded with a Persona like Mara was like fighting hard for a first prize tissue box... totally ridiculous.

She'll die if she has to summon that Persona out and she was glad at how she would never be wearing this particular set of clothes as she was sure she'll never get the smell of smoke out of her clothes... ever.

'… but I need all the allies I can get...'

Not to mention that she was helping a family get together again, anything was worth that... but Mara seemed more like a penalty more than anything else, really...

Even so, Tower Social Link established! That's gotta count for something so early in the year!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link Formed!<strong>_

_**Tower Social Link: Level 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And a Merry X'mas to all of you too! Season greetings!<strong>


	21. A Busy Life

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 21: A Busy Life_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Belated Merry X'mas and happy holidays, everyone! Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta-edit, as always!**

**Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>510 Sunday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory **_

..

The Wild Card managed to get to her room safely without being questioned, and that was a no mean feat as she overheard Mitsuru asking Yukari if she smelt something burning. Minako avoided a catastrophe from happening by tossing her clothes into an air tight bag with charcoal to help soak up the offending smell. This was followed with her rushing to the bathroom to get a hot shower to get the smell of smoke off her body and hair. Especially her hair as she swore that she could still smell that disgusting cigar even after spending an hour cleaning up in the showers.

If she was going to keep this up and build a true bond with Mutatsu, she would have to really consider buying new clothes every time she met Mutatsu and the Wild Card hoped that he would cut down on the smoking when she was there.

'No more visiting him till I get the laundry done...'

Minako promised herself as she dropped to her bed for a well deserved rest. So many things had happened over the past three days and it felt like an eternity, when it really wasn't.

Tomorrow was another day as well and it was about time for club together with Rio. She had been neglecting her a little and it'll be a long year ahead of her. Especially so when she haven't been invited to the Student council yet as well. There was the library club too and that meant two other activities that she would have to remember to keep track of during the entire course of her school life.

'… Ugh...'

Perhaps it was due to her being so tired, Minako drifted off to an uneasy sleep, dreaming about climbing a tower filled with death traps and falling to mention how it was crumbling below her feet. What was the oddest thing was that she was being coached to how to climb the tower together with a goat that strangely similar like the man Vincent Brooks... .

No, that wasn't it. It was how after she reached the top of the tower and realized that she was actually being chased by none other than a large and menacing version of Ikutsuki Shuji. However it was strangely gratifying to see that thing being evaporated by the beam of light that came from the door that she made her escape with. Take that!

* * *

><p><strong>511 ****Monday (Morning)**

**Dormitory**

..

'Good morning~ You look like you've seen better days, Minako-chan, do you have the Monday Blues?'

Yukari asked in concernedeven as the brunette stepped into the lounge while yawning and sipping a pack of that caffeine loaded product, Yawn-Be-Gone.

'I might just get addicted to this.'

Minako admitted to her best friend as she headed over to help Yukari. Yukari nodded as well while packing her own packed lunch.

'Here, I made some extra... for you and Junpei... I just had some leftovers, that's all...'

'… that's a lot of leftovers...'

Minako deadpanned to the blushing girl even as she noticed two more packet of food behind Yukari and after a long interrogation, the girl finally admitted that Shinjiro had dropped by last night to ask her to help out in cooking for the team.

'…'

The mention of Shinjiro made Minako feel some pain in her heart and that explained Yukari's hesitation as she lowered her head as well.

'No, it's alright... Shinjiro-sempai has always been one who cared for the team the most... You're not at fault and I should be thanking you instead, not being mad at you.'

Minako managed to force a smile and Yukari mentioned that he came by early in the morning to help prepare the food for her to cook. He hung around to eat his share before leaving though.

'Does Aragaki-sempai even go to school?'

Yukari wondered out loud as they prepared to leave for school together, shouting to inform Junpei about his share as he opened his window to air his room.

'I don't really know... but I believe Mitsuru-sempai would know... D-Don't give me that look, I really don't know!'

Minako protested a little loudly and she apologized a moment later as Yukari seemed hurt at her out burst.

'I-I'm sorry... I... I'm just still sensitive about the two of them.'

'… I see, I guess I shouldn't expect you to be so forgiving as well... I'm just curious... he seems so mysterious and tough on the outside... but so soft in the outside... I think he's quite cool.'

Yukari admitted while Minako agreed with her to some extent.

'Yes, he is, he's very reliable and caring. Perhaps perfect boyfriend material?'

Minako teased as Yukari turned slightly red as she considered it.

'Nah... I don't think mysterious and tough kinds are my type~ but he's really very cool though, he might get some fangirls just like Akihiko-sempai does if he does go to school. Like the Aragaki-sempai fan club!'

The two of them mimicked the sounds that members of the Akihiko's fan club make when he walked past them and the two girls laughed merrily as they made their way to school together.

* * *

><p><strong>511 ****Monday (Morning)**

**Gekkoukan High, Class 2-F  
><strong>

..

'Oh! Hey Rio!'

Minako waved cheerfully at the girl in the class that was speaking with their classmate Kenji, she smiled as Rio greeted her good morning as well while the two S.E.E.S members approached the two of them.

'Good morning girls, now I know what Junpei feels like in the morning. The sight of two beauties greeting and wishing him good morning is a sight to behold indeed.'

Kenji smiled in what was probably in a charming manner but that only made the Wild Card laugh as she recalled what Junpei had shared with the two of them. With Ken it was different, Minako couldn't say she pitied the boy but she found it more... comfortable to be around Ken as his flattery didn't mean he expected something back in return.

'Good morning to you too, Kenji-kun.'

'W-Woah, did I hear what I just heard?! Minako-chan just called me Kenji-kun! Now could I have that in recording so that I can flaunt to my friends? Now please repeat that again, Minako-chan~'

Kenji tried another smile but was left crushed when Rio slapped him on the head with such force that Minako was surprised he didn't get a bruise as a result.

'Back to your old tricks, huh, Kenji? Seriously, can't you stop flirting even for one moment.'

'Rio is right you know, Kenji, you have such a cute friend beside you and you can't keep your eyes off Minako-chan~ That's bad... I support Rio's decision in punishing him.'

'W-Woah, ladies, ladies, easy, easy! They say that constant trauma to the head will cause one to become stupid.'

Kenji backed away slightly even as Rio smiled at Yukari, thanking her for her support while Minako just smiled at the three of them. Ah, it's good to be alive after all!

'Hey, morning guys!'

Next to step into the room was Junpei and he looked on in confusion as he watched the two girls corner Kenji and begin hitting him on the head as punishment for pestering Minako.

'What's up with those three?'

'Nothing... just divine retribution. And I think opinion of you went up and... Kenji-kun's went down.'

'Huh? Okay, I think I don't want to know, do I?'

Junpei nervously mumbled as he watched Rio pull Kenji back to his seat while Yukari just smiled happily.

'Maan... girls are scary... is it that time of the month for the two of them?'

Junpei asked without considering who he was talking to and he had to suffer a strong and vicious punch to his gut as Rio and Yukari both winced at seeing that.

'That... will surely leave a mark.'

'…. Is that why she can serve so well?'

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Afternoon)**

**Gekkoukan High**

..

Before class continued however, Minako was greeted and interrupted by Mitsuru who came walking in to find her.

'Ah, sempai. What is it? Is there something that you wish to ask me?'

'I am sure you are busy, Arisato, what with your recent appointment and so, I would still wish to ask if you could join the student council as well? As you might already know, I was elected to be the President of the Council and I would like to have talented individuals to help out in the council as well. I believe that you have the qualities and values that I am seeking and would like to ask that you be part of us. Naturally I would like to clarify that it is not an order but a request from me. I assure you that it would not take too much of your time as you would just be helping out. I would have liked to ask you earlier but I see that you have been very active in school as well.'

It seems that Mitsuru have heard stories about her tennis showdown with Rio and she seemed pleased that Minako had acclimatized so well.

Of course Minako nodded her head and agreed. It was as good a time as any to properly establish the Emperor Social link with Odagiri Hidetoshi and she asked if it'll be okay if she dropped in today briefly to introduce herself.

'Of course, this would be our first meeting of the new school year. I understand that you do have club activities so I would excuse you for leaving early today.'

When Mitsuru took her leave. the class was abuzz with comments about the transfer student getting hand picked by Mitsuru to join the student council.

'Woah, really? Are you gonna join for real man? That's a lot of work.'

Junpei asked as soon as Mitsuru left and Minako relied coolly that someone had to do them anyway, why not her?

'… I wish I know how you get the energy and everything to juggle so many things man!'

Junpei groaned before wishing her good luck again. He didn't know how much she had to do but he knew that she did all those things to help her friends and to save the world. Somehow, he felt it inside him. He did decline the Yawn-Be-Gone that Minako pulled out of her bag as she drank it without any reservations or hesitation.

'But hey, I'm glad you're enjoying school still. Just look me up if you wanna hang out for a bite.'

Junpei winked even as Yukari texted her a message from her seat that was basically the same message and she replied back by asking when they would have time to go shopping soon.

With her inheritance being quite healthy, it wouldn't hurt for her to get some shopping done. Especially if she was to visit Mutatsu again... somehow she felt that the charcoal in the bag wouldn't really help get rid of the smell...

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Afternoon)**

**Gekkoukan High**

..

Minako met up with Mitsuru after school outside of her classroom andshe walked with her to the faculty office to inform them about Minako joining the Council. Ms Toriumi seemed surprised but glad that she decided to do so and informed Mitsuru that she wouldn't regret choosing her. This caused Minako to blush a little while she showered her with praise before letting the two of them go.

'It seems that you are not just simply adapting to school. You are thriving in it.'

Mitsuru observed with a proud smile as they entered the student council room. It was just like how Minako remembered and she greeted all of them formally and politely even as Mitsuru took her place at the head of the table while expecting Minako to follow her.

'Attention everyone, I would like to introduce someone to the council. This is Arisato Minako, she would be joining and helping us in the Student Council with our duties. I hope that all of you would assist her in learning the ropes.'

Mitsuru spoke calmly even as the others all clapped to welcome Minako into the council. It seems that her name and reputation was quite far reaching as many of them whispered to themselves about the transfer student.

'Arisato-kun huh? I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee. But I guess you knew that already.'

Hidetoshi stood up to introduce himself as well and even held out a hand for her to shake and she took it again, squeezing it slightly as the boy grinned back in return. Even though she had met him before; Minako could still sense the strong sense of pride in him as he sized her up even as another girl spoke up timidly beside him.

..

'I'm Fushimi Chihiro, the Treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me.'

The spectacles wearing girl smiled nervously at the side as she was obviously intimidated by Hidetoshi but Minako gave her a warm smile as she repeated her words as well.

'I'm still learning too, so... let's work hard together.'

'Thank you... let's work together then.'

The girl smiled and she felt a small bond form between the girl and her, which confused her slightly as the bond abruptly disappeared as soon as it she felt it. But it was unmistakably the Justice Social Link as Melchizedek responded to the forming of the link, even if it was temporarily.

'…'

'...You must be talented if the President hand-picked you of all people. Let's work hard together.'

Hidetoshi interrupted her train of thoughts but she did not mind as she nodded and smiled back before going around the table to be introduced to everyone else as well.

'Arisato would have permission to leave early today for she has club activities to tend to. I am sure that she will pull her weight in her our next meeting. I will send the meeting notes to you when they are prepared.'

'Mitsuru sempai, what would I be doing in the council?'

Although Minako knew it was a foregone conclusion, Mitsuru obviously hesitated for a while even as the council commented amongst themselves that she had called Mitsuru by her name and not by her family name.

'I was hoping that you could assist Fushimi with her secretary work... but it seems that there has been a large increase in work load as well.'

'I was hoping that I could help out with the disciplinary committee. They have been very kind to me when I came to school to ensure that I fit well into school. Would that be fine, sempai?'

Minako crossed her fingers desperately even as she made sure that she didn't sound anything more than hopeful. Even if it might help her case, she knew that Hidetoshi might take it the wrong way if she volunteered to help him out for no reason.

'That would be acceptable, Arisato. You would help out Odagiri with his duties then, incidentally that _is_ the committee with the increase in work load. I am glad that you did do your homework before hand, Arisato.'

Minako's ploy worked for Mitsuru seemed more impressed than anything else and Minako caught sight of Hidetoshi nodding approvingly too before he said that he'll be in her care as well.

'No, I would be in your care, Odagiri-san, let's work hard together!'

Thanking Mitsuru and apologizing when she excusing herself, Minako left the room and sprinted towards the gym where she knew that the tennis club members would be starting practise any time soon.

..

_Link Formed! _

_Emperor Social Link: Level 1!_

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Afternoon)**

**Gekkoukan High Gym**

..

'C'mon, get those legs moving! You need to get under the ball!'

Minako winced when she heard Rio coaching the girls in an authoritative manner as usual but she still ran to joined them in the appropriate gym attire as Rio's face brightened seeing her joining them.

'Minako! Glad you could join us! I heard from Yukari, so I forgive you for being late... but you still have to start with the basics!'

Rio chuckled as Minako nodded, doing her warm ups as Rio made the girls go through exercise after exercise despite them not being as enthusiastic as the wild card was.

It was obvious that some of them wanted to have fun, not to be playing competitively and just as how she remembered, some of the members rebelled against Rio for being so hard on them.

'But we're all tired! It's not like we're gonna make the finals or anything anyway! Give us a break, Rio... you're not our coach... you're just standing in for Ms Kanou...'

The student grumbled to her before mumbling her discontent among her friends even as Rio told them that they could if they have the determination to be the best.

'True, our team might be weak now, but who knows what we can do if we seriously put our minds to it, right everyone?'

Rio's energetic and cheerful voice fell flat against the demoralized team and Minako was glad she wasn't amongst the group of them now as she recalled that it was difficult being the only person that was actually concerned about Rio or the team.

'R-Right, Minako?'

Rio called uncertainly again and Minako nodded as she ran towards them to support Rio.

But if she's not going to stand up for Rio, who was? She was her Rio's friend! Even if she's isolated, she would still want to support her friend!

'You two are the only ones who wants to go that far... It must be nice... being good at sports... we're just here to play, not to get driven like a slave...'

One of the girls remarked and Rio snapped at the group of girls, surely not earning herself any points as she demanded to know who said that. Minako did understood why she was upset but even she winced a little at the edge in Rio's voice.

Thankfully Rio recovered and took a deep breath before speaking again, no doubt forcing herself to do so.

'You just need determination! We can do it too! It's not about being good or bad at sports... all we need is to believe in it.'

Rio smiled encouragingly but the damage was already done as one of the more bolder students stood up and declared.

'...I don't think we're in the mood to keep going today.. Let's just go, everyone.'

Emboldened by her, all of the other members nodded and left despite Rio's and Minako's attempt to hold them back. It was made worse when some of the members gave Minako and apologetic look and some apologies but gave Rio none of that. They seemed to really hate her and Minako sighed while Rio looked as though she was about to cry as her shoulders dropped and her arms clenched while grabbing her shorts tightly.

..

'Oh, Minako... Why-Why don't you leave too? Looks like practice is over for today anyway...I'll be fine on my own...'

'… Oh I don't think so. We're in the same boat, together...'

Minako ignored Rio's despondent attitudeeven as she sat down andasked her to spot her while she does her situps. If anything, Rio looked like she was about to cry even more as she did help her with her sit ups.

'H-Hey. Minako...'

'Hmm?'

As they started a practise match once again, Rio smiled and thanked Minako for her support as she fired off the first serve, a fiery serve that Minako barely caught and Minako wondered if Rio was taking her frustrations out on the court.

'Is it always like this...?'

Minako asked softly even though she knew the truth, it was and Rio laughed weakly while hitting the ball back to Minako, who struggled to keep up due to how strong her backhand was.

'All I want is to play tennis. Everyone else just spends all practice talking about guys or loafing around... even some of them who likes to play just wants to hit the ball to each other over and over again... it's not tennis, tennis is like this!'

Rio made her point while firing off another powerful strike to smash the ball over to Minako, who jumped out of the way in fear of being hit by that speeding bullet called a tennis ball.

'Oh, I shouldn't be saying this to someone who just joined us. If... you wish to play tennis, real tennis... it'll be a lot of work. But you're welcome to change your mind if you want. I won't force you to stay...'

Rio smiled sadly at her and Minako sighed before picking up another ball and firing off a powerful serve right back at Rio, who barely managed to return it to Minako as the Wild Card up the ante, firing off another salvo to the girl who had to run across to hit it back to Minako.

'That's... my answer, Rio. But go easy on me... I'm still recovering.'

Rio paused, the athletic girl watching the tennis ball roll pass her feet before she grinned as well. She had a competitive streat after all and she told Minako it was on now.

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Afternoon)**

**Iwadotai Strip Mall**

..

After practise was over the two of them headed to the Strip mall to get a bite to eat even as Rio talked with Minako about her love for Tennis. The bond between the two of them grew stronger in the process and Minako was happy with her success even as they entered Wild Duck Burger together.

It was there that they ran to two very familiar figures who were eating together and as Minako passed the two of them, her suspicions were confirmed when one of them called out to her.

'Minako-onee-chan!'

It was Maiko and...Ken, the two of them were at Wild Duck Burger together and she stopped to speak to them for a moment. Ken explained that he had brought Maiko over to eat dinner here, something that made her smile though was the two toys that were on Maiko's side of the table and the two of them turned red when Minako asked Maiko about it.

'Oh, Ken-kun gave the toy to me! He said it was a present.'

Maiko smiled while blushing and Ken defended himself by saying that he didn't want it anyway.

'S-So it's okay if Maiko-chan took it... really.'

It seemed that Ken did want it but couldn't say no to Maiko and Minako found herself all smiles as Maiko thanked Ken again, causing the boy to be a little nervous as he saw how Minako was looking at him.

'So... not interested, huh?'

She whistled softly to herself as she introduced Rio to the two of them.

'This is Rio, we play Tennis in school together. Rio, this is Maiko-chan and Ken-kun ,they are friends of mine.'

'Oh? Hello there, I'm Rio, I thought the both of you were Minako's sister and brother... hehe... can we sit with the two of you?'

'Yes you can, right, Ken-kun?'

Ordinarily Minako would excuse herself but as Maiko said that it was okay, Minako wasn't left with much of a choice and she sat together with the two of them for a while before Rio pulled her off to get a burger.

..

Minako returned with a full meal as well as a toy that Minako passed to Ken for being such a responsible person, causing the boy to turn as red as a cherry while Rio asked Maiko whether Ken was her real big brother.

'Oh no, Maiko doesn't have a brother. Maiko only has her father and mother.'

Maiko smiled sadly but as Minako hurriedly offered her fries, she cheered up. As Maiko and Minako started on their meal, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at how her circle of friends was closing around each other like this.

But another more pressing matter was that the practise game has taken lots out of her and she was very hungry even blocking out some of Maiko's story about what she had played with Ken-kun.

Minako wasn't too sure whether the boy looking distinctively embarrassed or unsettled as Maiko smiled at the three of them in happiness.

Maiko had such a radiant smile that none of them could not smile back at her and Minako was reminded of what the Sun Social Link, Akinari had told her when they first met.

_'She was very...bright. Her face shone with the warm light of new life.'_

That was the right way to describe Maiko but the mood was dampened when Maiko continued on.

'This is yummy! I love going out to eat! ...'Cause Mom and Dad never argue when we go out to eat. They never used to argue! You have to believe me... But, why would they get a divorce?'

It was a sensitive subject and all three of them looked uncomfortable as Maiko seemed to be depressed just thinking about it. Minako knew what to say though and she told her softly.

'You'll have to ask your parents... there could be many reasons for that...'

She reached out to touch her shoulders and Maiko nodded while sobbing quietly.

'I asked 'em already and they said it was a matter for adults only. T-That's not fair... If I knew why... I could do something about it, right?'

'Sometimes... there are things that you can't change, Maiko-chan...'

Ken interrupted and Minako could see the sadness and pity in his eyes even as Rio argued back in Maiko's defence as well.

'That's not true... there are things you can do that only you can do to help, Maiko-chan. You have to believe...'

Although Minako was glad for the input by the two of them, who seemed to have a clash of values, Minako wasn't really listening right now as she bawled and Minako had to reach over to hug her, letting Maiko cry on her chest as she complained to her.

..

'I don't want them to get a divorce! ...Do they really hate me that much? Divorce is dumb! I hate it! Waaaaaaaah... '

Maiko was crying and making a scene now and Minako tried to calm her down while Rio apologized to the people around in the restaurant. Even Ken did his part by walking over to pet Maiko on the shoulder, apologizing for his insensitivity and after a while, Maiko calmed down and tried to smile.

'I'm sorry... I know it's embarrassing when I cry... I'll try not to cry any more... Promise...'

Maiko tried to do a pinky swear with Minako but the elder girl shook her head as she kissed Maiko on the cheek.

'No, it's okay to cry sometimes... than to let it bottle up inside you... it'll just get worse... but if you don't have to don't cry, okay?'

Maiko hiccuped but bravely managed a smile as Minako urged her to finish up her fries for her even as Rio and Ken breathed a collective sigh of relief.

After a while of silent eating and munching of food, Maiko announced that she had to go back soon and Ken offered to walk her back as well as he should be heading back as well.

'I'm counting on you, Ken-kun.'

Minako smiled as Ken nodded solemnly. Even if nothing really developed between the two of them, it would help Maiko and Ken to have a friend to rely on... and it would be safer for Maiko to have Ken with her as she was still emotionally affected by her words.

Not to mention that Ken might find it easier to speak to Maiko and it reassured her that Ken still thinks of her as a friend. She first-hand knew how difficult boy-girl relationships were and this one was particularly difficult... the two of them linked together by their common ties of coming from broken families.

..

'Must be tough to be an elder sister, huh, Minako?'

Rio remarked later on as the two of them left Wild Duck Burger. The bonds that Minako developed today were the Chariot and Hanged Man respectively and she was happy with her progress. But most importantly, she was able to help her two friends with their problems. That was a much more important reward for her!

'But it's rewarding too...'

Minako offered as a reply and Rio nodded while thinking about it.

'I guess so... well, see you, Minako, you really are an interesting person after all. See you at school tomorrow!'

Taking off in the opposite direction, Minako nodded before heading to grab another order of Prodigy Platter... it would seem that the dish would never get old.

* * *

><p>Rank up!<p>

Hanged-Man Social Link: Level 4?

Chariot Social Link: Level 2?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always<br>**


	22. Embarrassing Things

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 22: Embarrassing Things_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'll be in your guy's care in 2012! So drop me a review or two about my progress! Right, Thank You <em>Kaiser Dude <em>for the beta-edit as always!**

**Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13**

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Night)**

**Dormitory**

..

'Yo! Welcome back!'

Iori Junpei grinned at her as Minako returned to the dormitory, his face fell though when he saw the takeaway order of another few plates of Prodigy Platter. Junpei shuddered, apparently having gotten sick of the stuff after just one plate of it.

'T-That again? Oh c'mon! If they serve it like in ramen or something I wouldn't mind having some!'

Junpei's mood changed dramatically however when Minako held up the other bag and revealed that she has gotten a bowl of ramen for him as well and he cheered up straight away. His actions caused Yukari to be startled as she was just coming down from her room.

'Hey, Minako-chan, what's up? You got dinner for us again?! Thanks!'

Minako said it was no problem but she was feeling the pinch of buying take-out every day and as the three of them unwrapped their food, Minako mentioned that she was going to take up a part time job at Chagall's Cafe.

'Chagall? You mean the café that you said you were addicted to their coffee?'

Yukari asked while looking at her plate of Prodigy Platter and making a face as well. Minako personally didn't enjoy the dish either and she was only interested in it's effects of making one smarter. As Yukari mentioned that she could try to make it taste better by eating it with the leftovers from breakfast she shook her head.

'I'm good, thanks Yukari-chan~ and yes, that Chagall Cafe, they said they needed some part time workers. I went for an interview after club today and they said that they'll hire me. They'll want me to start immediately too!'

'Woah... are you broke or something?! O-Okay, stop staring at me like that! I'll pay you back for this!'

Junpei made an inconsiderate remark as he pulled out his wallet only for him to scowl angrily as Minako declined his offer. There were times when her friend could get defensive too.

'Hey, I don't like owing people too...'

'Then you can treat me to ramen next time.'

Minako offered in exchange and the two of them discussed about her job before Yukari came back with a bowl of rice and three bowls of miso soup that she had heated up for her friends.

..

'You're starting tonight?! What about homework? We got tons to go through...'

Yukari looked at her incredulously but her surprise turned to resignation as Minako clapped her hands together as she asked them for help in the homework today.

'Please, Yukari-chan, Junpei! Give me a hand here! I wanted to start tomorrow but they said they are short-handed! We can go through the homework faster if we work together, right?!'

The two of them scratched their heads as they looked at the half eaten dinner in front of them. So the take-out dinner was to procure a favor from the two of them? Did that mean that everything Arisato Minako does has some kind of ulterior motive behind them? They hoped not as that would mean they would have to second-guess the girl every time she did something for them.

'You just transferred in... so I guess that can't be helped... I'll give you some pointers as to where you should pay attention to... the assignment today isn't hard... but if you've been putting them off since you transferred in...'

Yukari sighed as it was obvious that Minako did not and Yukari pinched her nose to get rid of the headache she was experiencing.

'Alright... I'll see what I can do... Junpei, you're helping out too. Although I don't know what subjects you are good at.'

'Hey, no problem, I got some notes from Kenji that should help a little! Don't worry, the kid's scoring way better than I can.'

'That's not something to be proud of...'

Yukari dead-panned again even as she urged the two of them to hurry with their dinner before starting the first impromptu studying session with her two friends in her own room.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was not that Minako did not have the same amount of intelligence left over from the previous journey she had went through, but it was hard for her to remember all of it. A good comparison would be like the book that you left rotting in the bookshelf, she could remember bits and pieces of information but not all of them. Thankfully however, the most important ones like details of her friends, Social Links, the monsters in Tartarus were seemingly hard wired into her memory and were readily easy to recall.

Other less important details like questions that the teachers would pose to her, the exact details of each and every day were harder to recall and sometimes impossible for her. Of course Minako had the confidence that she would be able to ace all her exams as she has taken them so many times in the past.

But doing homework was another matter; composition was fairly straightforward as how many times would she need to write down the same poem for the class by now? Calculation-based lessons like mathematics were relatively simple to work through as well, as long as one remembers how the equation works and what the questions were asking, it's just crunching the numbers.

However Science and History were the hard parts, they needed exact dates, quotes and reasons from the text itself and that was something Minako could never hope to recall fully.

Sure, she could offer something that made sense and was close to what the question requires from her grasp of the concept, but she needed to ace the class! Turning in half-decent homework was one way to ensure that the Empress Social Link will _never_ be established. As with the various connections that the Kirijo group has within the school, it would surely reach Mitsuru's ears sooner rather than later if she screwed this up.

..

Ordinarily Minako would have no qualms with working out those problems herself, but she had to report to work in 2 hours' time and it was impossible for her to finish the pile of homework she had not done over the weekend.

Minako could blame Tartarus or her late night ventures but now was not the time for excuses as the wild card got to the basics and studied with her two friends.

Yukari herself sighed again upon seeing the mountain of homework and Junpei grinning as he high-fived Minako, only for him to 'betray' her when he revealed that he had got only a few that wasn't done, much to the surprise of the two girls.

'Traitor!'

Minako declared angrily and Junpei just shrugged before pulling out the notes and reading them as Yukari recovered from the shock while shaking her head in denial all the same.

'… I refuse to believe this.This must be a dream... Minako-chan is the one slacking on her studies and Junpei is the serious one... Yep, definitely a dream.'

'WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!'

Minako protested again with Junpei joining in as Yukari passed her her notes as well before flipping to a page that started her on her history assignment.

'Now, that's what the homework covers... get cracking or you'll be late for work!'

Yukari petted the frustrated Minako on her head before turning to her homework as well, watching Junpei doing some calculations with Kenji's notes while shaking his head in frustration as well.

'Hey, Yukari-chi, mind if I take a peek at your notes for Physics? This one here doesn't seem right...'

'Hmm? No no, you're supposed to-'

..

The time passed quickly and to the two of her friends, Minako was able to keep her focus and managed to clear most, if not all of the pile of homework efficiently before the hour was up. She still had her 'genius level' intelligence to help as she happily slapped the pages of the last book shut in joy.

'Freedom!'

Besides referring to the textbooks repeatedly for confirmation of the dates, the theory and calculation table for mathematics and science, Minako asked little to no questions at all. Junpei and Yukari however frowned at some of the topics that were being covered currently due to their lack of understanding in some parts and had to consult Minako on them.

'That was fast... in the end you didn't need any help at all.'

Yukari mentioned in a soft voice, probably feeling a little complicated at being outdone by Minako again. It was starting to dawn on the two of them that Minako was really a perfect person after all and it was difficult to stop feeling jealous when one started thinking about her exploits and her achievements.

'… I guess... but I wanted to spend time with the two of you too... I might not get that much chances if I start work... so...'

Minako offered another reason for her doing so in a small voice as her two friends lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. It was a pitiful excuse even for Minako and they weren't sure what they should believe now. Should they be jealous of her talent? Angry at her for showing off? Or just laugh and find it a good thing at how desperate she wanted to spend time with them?

'Hey, if Minako can tell what is happening in the future...'

Junpei held that thought and he paused before whispering over the table.

'Then does that mean you know what will come out in the examinations?! Is that why you're so smart and all?'

..

Junpei hit the nail on the head exactly and the fact made Minako squirm on the table as Yukari stood up abruptly.

'Hey! In what way is that fair?!'

'Ano... I-it's not? B-But I have to study too... I... even if I do know and remember what will come out and all... it's not like I have a photographic memory... I've done the examinations more times than I could count... the syllabus too... it's just... I can't remember all of it... I need to practice to jog my memory...'

Minako flushed red in embarrassment when she admitted the truth to the two of them. Minako found their tempers fizzling out somewhat. Yukari was mumbling something about things being a little fairer and Junpei looking like he has just swallowed something bad after knowing that Minako had just admitted doing exams for like a thousand times or more...

'… So you're really a time travelling magical girl that have lived through this life huh?'

Junpei asked again for confirmation and it didn't sound so silly this time as Minako nodded her head slowly. Yukari sighed for the umpteenth time again, the headache that she was feeling being more serious than she imagine as she honestly did not expect being dragged into the debate of her best friend being a real magical girl that could travel through time.

'… Could we talk about this another time? As interesting as it sounds, Minako-chan would be late for work... and no, I'm not going to speculate with you whether Minako-chan is really that... If she says she is, I'll believe it. But I'll try my best to ignore it at the same time. Gomen, Minako-chan, I don't want to start getting paranoid about everything that's happening. You're you... I don't want... to... think of you as someone different.'

Yukari admitted to the girl frankly while Junpei seemed disappointed at the subject of magical girls being dropped. Nonetheless he did not pursue the matter as well and Minako thanked them for their understanding and patience with her.

'… Even if it does sound far-fetched... stranger things have happened. And no, I'm not going to tell you what is coming out for the exams.'

Minako sternly reminded Junpei before dismissing the two of them from her room to change for work.

..

'Magical girl huh?'

Junpei mumbled to himself after a few more minutes of running those thoughts in his mind.He was just about to get hit on the head by Yukari when Arisato Minako skipped passed them in the living room in a Maid Uniform, complete with headdress and headed off to work.

It was enough for Yukari to drop her pen in shock and Junpei to smugly grin at the scandalized girl as he repeated the statement.

'Correction, Magical Maid Girl, huh?'

* * *

><p><strong>511 Monday (Night)**

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe**

..

If Minako did not know that it was the truth, she'll swear that Akihiko was avoiding her or was trying to meet up with her. WhenMinako stepped onto the monorail, she caught sight of that familiar red jacket and silver-hair in another carriage. Ordinarily she'll run over to say hi, but due to the unfortunate scene of events that transpired between the two of them, she chose to ignore him totally along with the rest of the people in the train.

But in her defence a maid outfit was not really a rare sight at all. Minako had seen some other girls from her school doing the same during her trips back to the dormitory and she was definitely not the first or last person to wear a maid uniform on the train.

Or was she just standing out too much with her red hair and looks? If so, Minako could endure the stares better if she imagined the stares to be signs of flattery and not of more less savoury reasons.

But Minako was still glad when she was able to get out of the train and rush over to the mall to start her new part time job. It was something that she had done before but her main motive was not to earn money, instead it was to get out of getting to bump into Akihiko or Shinjiro in the dormitory. Having a part-time job gave her plenty of excuses to get out of the dormitory and if she did her homework before heading out, there was nothing the others can object to.

Plus, she was allowed to sample the coffee, which was another great deal. Kinda like killing two birds with one stone.

..

'Oh, you're the new girl right? Oh, you came straight here in that? That would mean you wouldn't be embarrassed to serve the customers their coffee right? Here's a tray and menu, if you need help, just look for me.'

The manager nodded in satisfaction when Minako greeted her after dumping her bag in the staff lockers and she got to work. Like a professional she started taking orders, clearing tables and serving cups of Chagall's finest with their cakes from the never ending flow of customers that entered and exited the premises.

It was hard work but Minako found it a challenging and rewarding work, especially when she helped calm down a child that was crying and was rewarded with the grateful smiles by the parent as well as the child in general.

It was a classic example of the saying: 'It's not the recognition that one works for, it's the satisfaction that one gleams from a job well done' in action and Minako was very happy with her first day at work.

It helped that the other waitresses that were helping out were either full-time staff that were impressed with her performance on her first day at work, she didn't break any cups or utensils, was able to differentiate the different coffee flavours and could remember the menu and prices listed perfectly after a few tries.

The other waitresses were from Gekkoukan High as well and most of them were familiar with or recognized her as the transfer student from spring. One of them was actually from the Tennis Club too and she spent some time chatting with her during break, hoping to thaw the relations between them and Rio.

..

'Hey, Arisato! Would you mind manning the counter for a while? You said that you had experience as a barrister by helping out at another café before?'

'Yes sir, I'm confident that I can prepare most of the drinks in your menu with your special blend of coffee sir~'

Minako smiled and she was right to be confident, she had been working at this place for far longer than he could even imagine. Chagall was a much more pleasant place to work at than the other shops in the area; it had such a pleasant atmosphere and their uniforms were so cute.

Minako wouldn't mind having one of those uniforms for herself as well if they could give it to her... but she'll probably die of embarrassment if she were to serve one of the guys in the dormitory in this.

Breaking out of her own thoughts when she heard the bell ring for help, Minako smiled brightly as she turned to greet the new customer.

'Good evening, welcome to Chagall-?!'

Minako had to stifle her cry of surprise as whom else would it be but Aragaki Shinjiro, who did not even notice her till she made that funny sound while greeting him.

'W-What the f-... is that you, Minako?'

Shinjiro's eyes were close to popping out of his head as he looked at Minako from top to bottom. The Wild card herself had to take several deep steadying breaths before trying again, trying to look composed even when her face was bright red like a cherry when greeting him.

'G-Good evening, welcome to Chagall... May I have your order, sir?'

In the end, she decided to feign ignorance and Minako managed to do that while still keeping eye contact with Shinjiro. However she was inwardly pleased at how flustered, red-faced and shocked he was at what she was wearing. That was a side of him that one never usually sees and Minako knew that despite what Shinjiro had said to her about being a kid and all, he could be attracted to her if she just dressed up right.

'Uhh... a packet of your ground coffee please, and a coffee, take away...'

Shinjiro snapped to life and ordered after hearing disgruntled questions from others behind him.

'One packet of ground coffee as well as a coffee, take away. Please step to the side while I prepare your order.'

Minako moved fast, picking up the packet of ground coffee in one corner before preparing a cup of coffee quickly to serve Shinjiro.

'Here you go sir! Please, head to the counter to the right to the cashier. Thank you and we hope to see you again. Good evening, Welcome to Chagall~ How may I help you~'

Minako dismissed Shinjiro with a firm and professional but polite bow, she went to serve the other customer as Shinjiro stared at her for a moment more before leaving to pay for his stuff.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It would have ended at that, if not for the fact that Shinjiro interrupted her after work while she was speaking to President Tanaka near the fountain. The President had professed that he could not recognize her if he did not look closely and he had hardly recognized her at all.

'You girl, will make an excellent model for just about anything! How about you be an exclusive model for our company! I'll even let you be my personal assistant, how about it?'

President Tanaka admitted that he was just passing by tonight and wouldn't be able to chat with her, but still, he was very much impressed with how Minako had 'packaged' herself.

'The elegance of a real woman with a hint of innocence that only a child would have in your face... not to mention the optimism that your every action oozes out. Finally, how spectacular you look now cannot compare what I saw the last time... This is exquisite. You really are perfect model and expression of youth and it's potential! How could I have not seen that before? Do consider my offer, girl... how could I not have seen your talent the first time? That was really a mistake. If you accept my offer, I'll even refund you the money that you gave me-'

President Tanaka had led her to sit on a bench beside the fountain and was eagerly telling her about the things she could do, like become famous and to rake in money in the millions if he worked with her when a gruff voice interrupted them.

'Is that man bothering you, Minako?'

It was a voice that was demanded respect while being dangerous and the two of them turned around to see no one else but Aragaki Shinjiro glaring at President Tanaka.

No, not quite glaring but more of glowering down at him menacingly as he growled again while pulling Minako up from the bench and away from President Tanaka protectively.

'Well, Is he?'

Minako kept quiet and although she felt happy that Shinjiro was protecting her, this was a totally different situation altogether. She wanted to talk to President Tanaka. Finally, Minako did not want to speak to Shinjiro or to have anything to do with him after he so blatantly rejected her.

Yes, it was selfish but even if Shinjiro apologized now, it would not matter... Minako was not going with him partly as she knew that President Tanaka would not do anything shady with her at all and he was a source of power for her.

However Shinjiro did not know that, to him Minako was being accosted and led away by an unscrupulous man that might wanted to take advantage of the girl. He wanted her away from him as soon as possible, even if it meant confronting the fact that he had led her down.

The beanie-wearing boy had been beating himself up mentally for being unable to accept what Minako had told him then at that point of time. That alone added significantly to his lists of regrets as Minako had written the two of them off just as quickly as they had written her off.

Truth to be told, when Shinjiro saw the light of hope fade from Minako's eyes then, he wanted to scream at her that he believed her... and that regret will continue to haunt him for a while.

..

Even so, he had made some progress, taking the time to gather information from Strega and their activities as well as checking up on Ken. Again, he had been mildly surprised to see the guys and Minako spending time with Ken and he felt even guiltier that there was the chance that she was doing that because of him as well.

If he was able to face up to what he have done earlier, all of this might not have happened and she wouldn't need to clean up his mess.

But Shinjiro was through running away now, and although it was difficult, he took time off to check up on Ken and was glad to see him having fun with some girl at the shrine as well.

Shinjiro knew that Akihiko was not as dense as he seemed to be and was probably wandering around trying to find the right direction to take or to just vent his frustration with his boxing, trying to be stronger again for the next problem. It's his problem... and his way of dealing with it... totally unlike how he would but hey, he and Akihiko might be brothers but the two of them are totally different.

'No, he's not... but I don't know you either, so let me go.'

Minako shook her hand hard to shake him off and Shinjiro's eyes widened as the girl had enough strength to pry his hands off her to run back to the shady man that he swore he saw somewhere before.

'President Tanaka, should we go to another place? He's so rude and inconsiderate when I don't even know him.'

'Hmph... I-Indeed... A person as uncouth like this is surely a hooligan... how dare he try to pretend that he knew you, my dear? Now my dear girl, shall we get a more private place to speak?'

The term private made Shinjiro's blood boil and he took strong strides before grabbing Minako's hand again and pulling her away, much to the horror of the girl and the disgust of the man as he did not listen to her complaints at all.

'LET ME GO! HEY! LET ME GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!'

To his relief though, the man did not follow, probably worried for his own hide as Shinjiro pulled Minako out of the mall with the girl screaming bloody hell on him at the later stages. Shinjiro had glared anyone who even looked at her funny and Officer Kurosawa stayed mercifully silent as he caught sight of Shinjiro together with Minako as he knew that two of them belonged in S.E.E.S and did not wish to get involved.

..

It was only after they were out of the mall did Shinjro release Minako, turning to confront her as the brunette pointed an offensive gesture at him.

'What the hell do you want?! I don't even want to know you any more, Aragaki-sempai!'

Minako finally acknowledged him at last and Shinjiro growled a warning at her as he pointed back to the mall.

'What the f- were you doing huh?! Why were you with that lecherous bastard?! He's a shady, no good and unscrupulous man! Why did you even talk to him in the first place?! Are you so eager to get laid or something?'

He was honestly pissed now as it seemed that the girl was not even concerned about her own safety or well-being if she can avoid him and Akihiko. Shinjiro knew that Minako was a decent girl and not a loose one like how Akihiko fan-club members would want others to believe after all.

'YOU shut up! You don't know me at all! What gave you the right to tell me what to do?! You're not my father! You're nothing to me!'

Minako's words were like a slap to him as just a few days ago this was the same girl that had begged him to come back to them, that knew his darkest secrets and yet knew of his hidden side of wishing to care for his friends as well. Someone who risked her life and poured her emotions at him to get him to believe her, to get him to accept her but now...

But right now she was saying that he meant nothing to her?! That was a lie right? She fought so hard to get him clean and his Persona under control... or was it due to that incident that has caused her to give up on him entirely?

'So it's worth throwing away everything to be with that sleaze ball?! You're crazy Minako! I was protecting you!'

'President Tanaka is NOT a sleaze ball! He's actually a very kind man too! You're the one that had got the wrong idea! You're the one leering at me earlier! What, do you dare deny that?! If you're saying that President Tanaka wanted to take advantage of me, who's the one who dragged me out here against my will?!'

Her words were painful and very true and he even blushed at the ridiculous idea, looking away suddenly from her. Most importantly however, he was shocked that the girl was defending the man earlier. Did she know something about him that he did not know she knew, like how she knew about his past? In that case, he was really getting in her way then...

'If you've got nothing to say, I'm going home. Thanks for getting in my way, Sempai.'

Minako said the last word like it was something disgusting before taking off. She brushed passed the speechless man briefly before stomping away, leaving Shinjiro behind as his shoulders dropped in defeat. The girl was even more vicious and unforgiving than he imagined, able to nurse a grudge so deep and cold that he was uncertain whether he could fully repair the damaged bond between the two of them.

Time might heal all wounds but did he have enough time? If Minako was right, and she was probably right... her clock was ticking as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always!<br>**


	23. Rumours

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 23: Rumours_

_..  
><em>

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Let's just say this chapter came out of the blue for me. Thank you <em>Kaiser<em> _Dude_ for the beta-edit as always!**

**Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>511 Tuesday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

It was nowhere near when the curfew was set when Arisato Minako returned to the dormitory. However she herself was surprised when she was greeted by Kirijo Mitsuru when she returned. Her senior nodded on her arrival, only to turn away slightly upon seeing what Minako was wearing.

'… I overheard that you were working at a café Arisato, but if your grades were to suffer as a result, I am afraid I would have to ask you to resign from that position...'

Mitsuru commented softly even as she sipped the cup of coffee while studying a document that she held in her hands. From a distance Minako managed to tell that it was the document that she and the others had brought from Tartarus. However, Mitsuru was having difficulty making out the words out as she joined her at the table, yawning a little as she did so.

'You have been working hard, sempai!'

'Why, yes. We have conducted some tests on the document you brought back and it was declared safe by the chairman. I thought I will go through it first before showing it to all of you. Interestingly, it was dated back to around ten years ago. It might give us clues as to why Tartarus appeared in Gekkoukan High. It might be a short document but I could not make out the words written on it...'

The text was smudged and very worn and although Minako suspected that Ikutsuki did something to them by himself, she had no proof.

Thankfully for Mitsuru and the S.E.E.S members though, Minako was able to help decipher the first old document as she had read it many times in the past and she slowly deciphered read the lines out to Mitsuru.

'The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island...'

It was part of a dairy that belonged to one of the researchers and it was one of the few real mysteries of Tartarus that she wasn't able to figure out. How did pieces of these documents end up on each landing? Did Ikutsuki place them there? Or was it a strange play on fate that was trying to warn them?

..

Mitsuru broke Minako's line of thought by clearing her throat and thanking her for her contribution.

'You might be right, Arisato. Mm... but that line by itself did not make much sense... it seems to be a part of a bigger document... perhaps we'll be able to look for more in Tartarus after we figure out how to get through the barricade.'

Minako nodded in agreement as she sat in silence with Mitsuru for a while. It was rare for the two of them to have any time alone, till the incident that would take place in a later part of the year.

Despite Minako knowing that she would be forming a strong bond with Mitsuru later on. Honestly speaking the bond the two of them shared were never as close as say, hers with Yukari. Simply due to the limited time they could spend together. Yukari was even closer to Mitsuru than she was, not that she was bitter at all though!

That wasn't very surprising after she found out that Yukari had been the one that had helped Mitsuru get over her father's death and to open up further to the S.E.E.S members. That fact made her wonder if Mitsuru's father's death was something that she could not prevent if it was the only thing that would make Mitsuru open up or enable Yukari to bond fully with the older girl. Did she have the right to decide whether to save her father and not let Mitsuru develop that determination to undertake the burden that her father had carried for her?

'Arisato?'

'Hmm?'

Minako finally noticed that Mitsuru was now staring at her, Mitsuru bit her lip before asking Minako again.

'Do you not feel... embarrassed wearing that?'

Mitsuru pointed to her maid uniform and Minako looked a little surprised before shaking her head slowly.

'Aren't they clothes after all? It might look very different and yes, it shows that boys do think of girls as well... girls... but it's at least conservative... you should see some of the pathetic excuses for a maid uniform, sempai...'

Minako sighed and raised an eyebrow in confusion as Mitsuru nodded her head slowly as she absorbed the information.

'I apologize for the question... I sometimes do feel that I am detached from the world more than I imagined. As the heir of the Kirijo group... I might be experiencing the world in different ways than all of you do... I apologize for asking you that question in the first place.'

'Ano... it might be rude for me to say this... sempai... but that's actually a very common question. To be honest, wearing maid uniforms like these aren't normal at all... it can be embarrassing for people but it just isn't for me... I'm actually not a very good candidate to be described as 'normal'.'

All of that was true too, of all the people in the world... she was probably one of the most unique out of all of them and Minako smiled back at Mitsuru who seemed pleased and yet ashamed of herself again.

'I do apologize... I guess it is really difficult for me to interact with all of you... Akihiko he... seems to be closer to all of you than I would have imagined he would...'

Minako flinched a little when she heard that name but she kept the smile there nonetheless as she nodded slowly in agreement to her words.

'It is the same for Aragaki too. Perhaps... it would be nice if we have conversations like this once in a while. ... Would you be willing to indulge me in my whims?'

Mitsuru spoke softly and asked a favor that was really something that Minako would die for to accept. Mitsuru probably recognized that Minako was a genius or... was just a reliable person and was willing to confide in her earlier than she expected it to happen.

That was a huge step forward for Mitsuru and she nodded her head while smiling even as she felt the Empress Social Link inside her grow in strength.

'That would be delightful indeed. I do look forward to having a conversation with you like how other people do. Ah, that reminds me... ... and I do have another thing to ask you, Arisato...'

Mitsuru looked a little doubtful but she still continued as she rubbed her chin in worry.

'About my theory... of those unique Shadows appearing in the Full Moon... do you believe that it is more than a coincidence? I have spoken to the Chairman regarding my theory and he seems to be convinced that it could be true. However, I have my misgivings regarding the theory itself as well...'

it seems that Mitsuru felt that she could discuss this issue with Minako as she was a 'genius' in her eyes like she speculated. Minako thus settled down to listen to Mitsuru working out her own explanation of the events. Another way to look at it was that Mitsuru actually trusted Minako to an extent that she would confide in her! That was a good direction to take too!

'There are reports that state that Shadows do exhibit different behaviours under the Full Moon. However those studies had only been conducted on 'normal' shadows and not such... different and mutant forms.'

Mitsuru rubbed her chin and blinked when Minako interrupted her and asked her a question. The question itself threatened to expose Mitsuru that she was hiding something from the rest of the S.E.E.S members.

..

'Was more research done on the shadows at all Mitsuru-sempai? Could I look through them as well? Perhaps I could help you with them if I knew more...'

Minako suggested innocently and Mitsuru nodded absent-mindedly while falling into her trap. Minako was not out of options yet as she reasoned that if Akihiko and Shinjiro was out of her reach, there was no reason for her to give up trying to look for other avenues of assistance and what better ally than Kirijo Mitsuru herself?

A nudge here and a hint there could, in theory eventually make her suspicious of the chairman's activities. It could however do the same to her, due to to her accumulated knowledge of the internal affairs of the Kirijo Company that she might expose unwillingly.

It was like she explained it to be, a double edged sword. Another way to put it was that she was playing with fire. The more she 'danced' with Mitsuru, the more likely she was going to get burned. Kind of ironic seeing that Mitsuru's element was of the ice. There was no logical way that she could have known so much unless she was a corporate spy sent by others to get closer to her.

Well, there could be other reasons for getting close to Mitsuru but that was probably what the Heir of the Kirijo Corporation would be thinking about first... maybe.

'… There are... research papers published on them before. We, the Kirijo Group took care to study the shadows for any way to exterminate them after that in-'

Mitsuru must have realized that she has slipped up and unwittingly revealed something that she did not want known at all and she stopped abruptly before mumbling softly nonetheless as Minako clapped her hands together as though nothing had happened.

'Wow, that's great! No wonder sempai has all those equipment to monitor the shadows. We owe a lot to the Kirijo Group if they spent so much money to study the shadows. I don't think I'll be able to fight them so easily without Mitsuru-sempai's support.'

Minako smiled even as Mitsuru's eyes reflected her relief before becoming even more downcast as she nodded in reply.

'Yes, we have invested a lot of money on studying the shadows... but there are still things that we don't understand about them. Why they exist, how they existed and what are they here for? What exactly is Tartarus? Why did it appear there? Who and what created it and for what purpose? These are the questions that I wish to answer as I explore Tartarus... perhaps we can find the truth in Tartarus... together.'

'I'll do whatever I can! Let's start by finding more of those documents! They might give us a clue as to what happened right?'

Minako spoke with a cheerful voice and Mitsuru nodded as well while smiling back at her.

'I have never really welcomed anyone into S.E.E.S... and I definitely have not welcomed you. It is very late but I do wish to welcome you as part of our team... I am sure that you are a reliable ally, in and out of school, Arisato.'

Minako could feel the trust that Mitsuru felt in her abilities and she did not wish to disappoint, not if she wanted to be in her good books.

'You should turn in now, Arisato... I apologize for keeping you so late.'

Minako watched on as Mitsuru excused herself, happy to have established a link with the normally untouchable Kirijo Mitsuru. However she wondered not for the first time whether the bonds that she was forming so quickly were the same as the ones she formed in her other journeys?

Will they last and give her hope and strength in her darkest hours? Or were these bonds, formed due to the odd feelings of familiarity that she has with them, weakened and false bonds that will sever when put under stress?

Minako certainly hoped that it was the former and not the latter... she needed everyone's power to overcome her most difficult ordeal in the future.

..

_Rank Up!_

_Empress Social Link: Level 2?_

* * *

><p><strong>51****2**** Tuesday (Morning)**

**Dormitory**

..

When Minako woke up, she found herself having overslept and it had been 15 minutes since she kicked her alarm clock off the table. She was greeted by Yukari's smiling face as an alarm instead before she sat up on her bed in a hurry, running her hand through her hair to make it more presentable even as her friend giggled softly.

'And good morning to you too, Minako-chan~ Here, the package that you ordered from the Tanaka network is here. And I still think this is just a rip off.'

Yukari examined the skill card that she bought from President Tanaka's network and she shrugged while saying that stranger things had happened. Minako knew how unscrupulous that President Tanaka could be so there wasn't really a reason why he couldn't find a way to find those cards and to sell them without knowing the implications of those cards.

'Or that Tanaka person is someone who can use Personas as well... Do you think you can really teach your Personas these spells?'

Yukari held up the Garu and the Zio cards in her hands even as Minako shrugged and mentioned that she didn't need those cards. It was just to test her theory though... In the end, what never made sense to Minako was how President Tanaka could know the naming of the spells like Zio or Garu... It was another one of those mysterious that might never get resolved as well.

..

However Minako's smile become mischievous as Yukari recalled how Pixie had fired off a powerful Maziodyne spell, a lightning based spell that was much more powerful than a normal Mazio and she shook her head once again.

'Honestly, Minako-chan... you give me such a headache at times... what am I supposed to do with you I wonder? And what are you going to do with those cards?'

Minako knew that she was looking at those cards with interest, she offered Yukari the cards if she wanted them, it'll be interesting to see Yukari using Zio too!

'I don't really need them myself, it's just for my collection. I wish to be prepared.'

Minako winked as Yukari just looked at the cards and contemplating about how it would be useful if Io could use some other elemental spells than Garu. But honestly Yukari doubted that she would be able to use those cards at all but she could at least try!

'… Then I'll help myself then, Minako-chan... but I probably won't use them though. I think being able to cast Garula is nice enough, but in a pinch it'll be nice to fire off a Zio too~~ Anyway, Junpei is weak to Wind-based spells so that's enough for me... If I was afraid of Fire-based spells... I wonder how he'll rub it in...'

Yukari shivered to herself even as she waited for Minako to change, asking about how her work went.

'It was fun, I learned lots yesterday~ They said they'll appreciate it if I can work for them more often. So they said that they'll be glad to have me with them as often as I like so I might be dropping by tonight.'

Minako smiled as Yukari nodded but then she pouted as she wished to go to Tartarus today again. It was something she did voice out to Minako about before after all. Minako briefly reflected upon it before the Wild Card wondered out loud if Yukari could ever lead a team to Tartarus by herself?

'Eh?! I... I guess not... I'm more of a healer aren't I? And despite what Junpei says, he isn't really _that _reliable in Tartarus... what if he overextends himself and left me to defend himself and me? Like Aragaki-sempai said, you have to play by your strengths! And I really can't handle shadows by myself. Epsecially if they are chasing me...'

Yukari shook her head and Minako agreed with her assessment as Yukari knew herself best. But she did tell Yukari that she'll be asking Mitsuru if that was possible, especially when the barricade in Tartarus clears up.

'It makes sense to explore the tower as fast as we can right?'

'I guess... but I'll still prefer it if you lead the time. I'm much more confident and I feel safer with you... not because you're strong, but I know you'll get us out of any situation, Minako-chan~'

'Doesn't that mean I'm the onee-chan then?!'

Minako asked incredulously even as Yukari laughed and the conversation quickly went out of topic as they prepared for school. They were joined later on by Junpei as they stepped into the lobby as he tossed a sandwich over to Minako. He complained that Yukari made him make one for their fearless leader.

'Hai hai~ Thank you, Junpei~ I'll try to wake up earlier from now on... and no, I will not give you the number of any of my co-workers.'

Minako giggle mischievously at seeing Junpei's face fell but he had the last laugh on Minako as he casually mentioned that he might have carelessly let it slip to Kenji that Minako was working at Chagall, The Wild Card's face turned white in horror and she face-palmed while imagining that she would be the talk of the school once again as Yukari slapped Junpei for being insensitive while intruding on one's privacy.

'H-Hey! I was kidding! But... it'll only be a matter of time till someone in school finds out anyway. Chagall is pretty popular to my friends in school anyway.'

Yukari's anger faded almost as soon as it appeared and she looked at Minako in concern as the girl took a deep breath and sighed.

'I'll have to deal with it when it comes... Anyway, it's nothing really embarrassing... It's just a uniform, mm mm!'

Minako tried to console herself as Junpei grinned, asking if he could be a customer. Yukari replied in Minako's stead to shoot daggers at him with her eyes while trying to comfort Minako by saying that she's right.

'I think no one will be interested at all!'

* * *

><p><strong>51****2**** Tuesday (Morning)**

**Gekkoukan High, Class 2-F  
><strong>

..

Those were famous last words as Minako was the talk of the school, even more than the time where she returned back to school after her first awakening. There were rumours flying around that ranged from her being hospitalized as she was suffering from an incurable disease that required her to be hospitalized frequently (which was quite accurate really) to her being physically assaulted by dressing provocatively near the Train Station.

Of course Mitsuru crushed that last rumour so quickly that Minako did not even know there were rumours flying about in that nature till she overhead Mitsuru speaking to the chairman about that one night by accident.

It made sense to Minako that with more rumours flying around the truth would be distorted and made even harder to figure out. In that sense Minako truly became aware of how influential Mitsuru and the Kirijo Group was after knowing that she personally made sure that the more disgusting and distasteful rumours were eliminated quickly and decisively.

In many ways Minako owed her carefree life in school due to Mitsuru but even she had to wonder if being in control of such power was hurting Mitsuru in other ways as well.

Minako recalled that as Mitsuru was destined to being the heir of the Kirijo Group, her marriage was an arranged one to bring influence or benefits to the company like how the olden practice of betrothing was like.

But that meant that with such power came the same chains that entrapped and enslaved the person who had that power. Mitsuru was not offered any freedom since her youth due to the crushing power and the resultant responsibility of being born under the Kirijo name.

Minako hoped that there would be a way to help Mitsuru break out of that web of entrapment. But honestly it was beyond what she could do and the most she could do was to stand up to her fiancé when he tried to treat Mitsuru as a trophy wife.

However Minako admitted that there are things that are beyond her powers to do so... perhaps if she was a boy... could she save her then?

..

'So, I heard that Chagall is a sweet place to pick up school idols nowadays huh?'

Kenji quipped, breaking Minako's thoughts even as she scowled unhappily. Minako was lying with her head resting on the table even as Yukari sighed once again. She had been the target of gossip all over the class and the school as well and Yukari really felt sorry for the girl as it was not her fault if she wanted to earn some more pocket money.

But perhaps the rumors only managed to spread so far and wide due to Minako's popularity? There had been rumors that there was a Minako Fan Club being set up by the guys in the school and although Yukari would like to dismiss that idea, she had her own Yukari Fan Club running around as well. Not to mention Akihiko-sempai's Fan Club being a very real presence in the school... it could just be possible as Minako did have many admirers around school.

It was only made apparent to her today as when the two girls walked down the corridor towards their class, Minako was greeted by many students, both male and female that she apparently did not know. Most of them simply reminding her to be careful while working but there were some praising her that she must have looked great and a few of the more daring ones even wanted a photo with her in the Maid Uniform if not for Yukari chasing them off.

But seeing how Minako was popular with both girls and boys made Yukari smile in relief, at least she didn't need to endure more cold stares by girls if she spoke to Akihiko-sempai or some of the other boys. Oh wait, she wasn't speaking to Akihiko-sempai at the moment now, was she?

..

'Please don't rub it in, Kenji-kun... or I would have to call Rio again to keep you in line... I do not want you to see you at Chagall on my shift... unless you promise to bring Rio to a date there, where I would be happy to pose for a picture~"

Minako teased cheerfully even as Kenji actually considered the proposal just as Rio burst into the class running. The tennis club's student 'manager' was a constant presence in the class now and she smiled and even waved to a few of the boys in the sports club as she made her way to them. Yukari found it odd and relieved to find out that she could still manage to be friendly with Rio despite her social awkwardness and was happy to call her her friend. That was a sign that she really was changing at least a little and she smiled at the girl who did the same before pulling Kenji's ear fiercely, even twisting it a little as Kenji cried for mercy.

'What did I tell you earlier, Kenji?! You just don't learn! So sorry, Minako, this idiot here has been talking about going to Chagall ever since he overheard that you've started working there...'

Rio sighed as she finally released Kenji but the two of them blushed as Junpei commented to Yukari that the two of them made a good couple together.

'I mean, don't cha think so too?'

'Well... I guess...'

Yukari mumbled as she considered the thought, but Minako nodded her head eagerly, repeating her offer to Kenji and Rio and the other girl did blush a deeper red as she nodded thoughtfully. Unfortunately the moment was broken when Kenji nodded and wondered how much he would get for selling the picture of Minako in a maid outfit for, forcing Rio to stamp on his foot angrily and running off again.

'… What was that again, T-Tsundora?'

Junpei asked Minako as the brunette answered without a beat.

'Tsundere, Junpei, Tsundere.'

Yukari decided that she did not wish to know even as home room started and she ran back to her seat, ready for class and looking forward to the shopping trip that she was going with Minako after school.

* * *

><p><strong>512 Tuesday (Afternoon)**

**Gekkoukan High**

..

'Arisato-san.'

The person that approached Minako during lunch was one person that she did not expect but was still relieved to see as she enjoyed lunch with Yukari. It was Odagiri Hidetoshi and he had a frown on his face as he approached the two girls eating in the courtyard.

'Ah, Odagiri-san, erm... is something the matter?'

Minako tried not to look nervous but apparently Hidetoshi has already heard of the rumors as he cut to the chase immediately, raising one eyebrow in what might be disappointment as he crossed his arms to lecture her.

'What were you thinking when you applied for that position? If you are in financial difficulties, I'm sure that the school would make some arrangements for you, like scholarships or perhaps a study loan. Why would you wish to... degrade yourself by wearing that ridiculous uniform. I swear, if I have not seen a picture of you in that uniform, I would not have bel-'

Minako interrupted his lecture by raising a hand even as she raised an eyebrow in surprise. Chagall did not allow photography in the café unless it was requested and as no one asked her for permission to take a photo of her, there shouldn't be any circulating. If they tried to do secretly though... that was actually quite creepy!

'You saw a photo of me? I didn't let anyone take a photo of me... and Odagiri-san, Chagall is a well-established café and the uniforms are really very nice and conservative... I'm not interested in selling my body if you are worried...'

Minako paused as Hidetoshi's expression got even more worried as he got even more upset. Hidetoshi's reactions was getting more extreme now and it made her a little afraid as he narrowed his eyes and spoke harshly.

'The person who was responsible for uploading the photo on the web page is even more despicable than... And yes, I have high expectations for you, Arisato-san... I should have done more probing and research before confronting you about this; I apologize for my mistake and my accusation, Arisato-san.'

It was the first time Minako had him apologize to her as well and the brunette shook her head as she smiled back at him.

'No, thank you for caring about me, Odagiri-san; I am touched that you would expand so much effort for me.'

That made Hidetoshi realize how awkward this situation was. Yukari on the sidelines could barely hide the smile on her face as she looked at the two of them with interest. He was attracting unwanted attention as well as his voice could be described as being louder than one would call normal.

'O-Of course, Arisato-san is a part of the student council, being a member of the council, I am obliged to help another member out. Especially as it seems that there are people around who are manipulating information about you, perhaps for ulterior motives... Please do not worry, I will get to the bottom of this... for now, this would have to suffice.'

Hidetoshi gave Minako a photograph as proof of what he had just said.

'I will remove the photo from the school website and the blog service... Oh that is right, you have not registered for a blog on the school network, have you? You should consult one of your friends in making one, it is a convenient service that is supervised by the Student Council as it offers alerts on school events and reminders that you might need.'

Minako continued speaking to Hidetoshi for a while before he left and the Wild Card returned to Yukari. Her best friend who was wide eyed and smiling mischievously at her as she returned to her lunch.

..

'Worried... huh? He seems to be a nice person, if a little possessive...'

'I-I've no idea what you are talking about.'

Minako tried to brush the incident off but Yukari was not having any of it as she nimbly took the photograph that Hidetoshi had given to her.

'… That's you alright, but are you happy that he has your photograph with him? I wonder if he wanted to put that in his wallet in the first place~'

'Y-Yukari-chan~"

'Ara ara~ is that a hint of a blush I see?! Oh dear, it seems that I shouldn't intrude in my imouto's business, should I?'

Yukari dropped it after a while and the two of them finished lunch while discussing about the photo and how it was taken.

'Well, if it was limited to the school, Odagiri-san should be able to remove it from the system quickly enough. It's nice having him by your side right?'

Yukari turned quiet however when Minako remarked that Junpei would have a field day if he ever found out and strangely enough, Yukari agreed as well.

'… I hope he just doesn't go overboard...'

The other girl sighed weakly and prayed for the best, even as Minako smiled to herself when she felt the Emperor Social Link grow as well from an unexpected course. At the same time however, she felt a little apprehensive about meeting Junpei later on.

'I hope so too... maybe we can ask Mitsuru sempai for help too right?'

Yukari suggested helpfully and Minako smiled as well, crossing her fingers and hoping that no social links would be reversed this time.

Well, besides the Star and the Moon Social Links anyway.

..

_Rank Up!_

_Emperor Social Link: Rank 2?_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'…'

Junpei was in a bad mood and from the bruise that Kenji was nursing on his chin said it all. So did how Kenji avoided Junpei like the plague. And how Kenji had apologized to Minako the first instance he got, before seeming to want to avoid her as the two girls entered the classroom.

'Hey... Junpei...'

Minako called out to the boy as his eyes narrowed and stomped over to them. It helped that Minako knew that he was not mad at her, she hoped, but Junpei really looked very intimidating when he was royally pissed off.

'Did you know about this?!'

Junpei pulled out his cell and showing her the same picture that Hidetoshi had passed to her and Minako's last hopes were dashed when it was apparent that photo might spread like wildfire.

'N-No... I mean yes... Odagiri-san passed one to me... but I didn't know it had been taken.'

Junpei looked like he was about to explode, muttering the name repeatedly till Minako explained that it was the _disciplinary committee member_ that informed her about it did he calm down a bit.

'I was about to punch that bastard if he was blackmailing you...'

The boy gritted his teeth and turned back to glare at Kenji, the normally cheerful boy looking away while Minako smiled apologetically at him. He probably was kept in the dark too and she reminded Junpei of that as her friend slowly regained control of his temper, with much effort of course.

'Yeah... I wasn't thinking... that goes my plan for studying tonight huh?'

Junpei scratched his head but he reached out to squeeze Minako's shoulders firmly to reassure the girl.

'Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this and when I do... he better run.'

Junpei muttered as he headed back to his seat, totally ignoring Kenji who apologized and was forgiven by Minako. Yukari on the other hand simply looked a little perplexed at the development.

'So... two of them huh...? Well, I shouldn't meddle...'

Yukari mumbled while taking her seat, waiting for school to end for them to really let their hair down and enjoy themselves at the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always!<br>**


	24. Prophecies

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 24: Prophecies_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Sorely distracted by books and VNs... so I've not been writing for a while. Thank you, Kaiser Dude for the beta edit as always!<em>**

**_Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>512 Tuesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'Shall we go?'

Takeba Yukari waited for her friend, Arisato Minako as the other girl packed up her stuff into her bag while waving to Iori Junpei as they left together.

The boy had been strangely quiet ever since he made a promise to Minako that he'll find the culprit and the pervert that took the photo of her secretly.

Yukari was feeling disgusted just thinking about that person too; to think that someone would want to take advantage of Minako like that did make her very furious and upset.

However after seeing Junpei and Odagiri Hidetoshi, the head of the disciplinary committee so worked up over Minako made some of her anger dissipate and she decided to let them handle the situation, seeing they were so determined to get to the bottom of the problem.

Yukari had imagined that she would not feel jealous of someone who might be in a love triangle but she did feel a little ignored as Minako was showered with attention by the two of the boys while ignoring her. That said, Yukari was sure that Junpei did not view Minako as a potential girlfriend but she was pretty sure that Odagiri-san was at least interested in Minako in some way for him to pay such close attention to her.

The disciplinary committee member was known to be very harsh and unflappable to any kind of crisis that was to be brought under his notice and yet he was visibly shaken and biased when it came to this particular issue regarding Minako.

Wasn't the disciplinary committee's task to ensure that school rules are upheld and punishment to be meted out in a fair and just manner? If that was so, Odagiri-san was probably abusing his authority and power for his personal reasons right?

Well, Yukari won't call him out for that as he was helping Minako after all, but that was food for thought and perhaps a precursor to events that she would love to watch from the sidelines.

'Why are you smiling like that, Yukari-chan?'

Brought back to reality by Minako, Yukari blinked a few times and shook her head as an answer.

'I was just thinking about things, where shall we go today, I wonder? Anywhere but Chagall huh?'

Yukari smiled sympathetically at Minako who nodded slowly, the events that had transpired in school must have really affected her but Minako still assured Yukari that she would still be going to work today.

'It's like they say, stick and stones might break my bones but words will never hurt me. Especially when I know that the people that matter the most to me knows the truth about me.'

Minako placed a hand on her chest and smiling at Yukari, she continued describing how her fellow employees were like as they walked out of the school towards the station.

'They were other students from our school too... so I found it odd that only I was targeted... maybe...it was really a stalker?'

..

Minako was worried for other reasons as this looked like one of the events that might transpire in the Magician Social Link with Junpei. There were photos of her being shared around and Junpei, who wanted to look out for her went ahead and confronted the person responsible. This was the extent in which he valued their friendship and the brunette was always very touched at the extent of care and concern for her.

Minako had always imagined that the sequence of events _had_ to happen simply due to her ties with Junpei but now another similar incident was happening that has no relation to Junpei at all. However it was linked to Hidetoshi Odagiri instead, the Emperor Social link instead.

Perhaps it was a sign of how much she had changed the world and the future? Theodore had relayed a message from Igor stating that the future was no longer the same future that she knew or recognized. Things were moving faster and changing with every deviation in the events that would finally lead to the end.

Instead of being tasked by a teacher to locate the person responsible for smoking in the wash rooms, Hidetoshi made it his personal mission to locate the person who uploaded and shared her photo without permission and Junpei swore to do the same for her sake as well.

..

It was extremely flattering and embarrassing for her but she herself was worried as well. Whoever did manage to take that photograph of her in Paulownia Mall was someone that she did not realized or even sense his presence around. Someone had managed to surprise the Queen of Tartarus and gotten away without her realizing. It was the ultimate insult and testament to the hidden and unlimited prowess of humans in general.

Hence, Minako was a little anxious to know who was responsible as well and why he was doing this. Was he really stalking her with an obsessive need to be with her? Or was that an honest mistake, taken by a curious school student in the mall?

Or was someone with an ulterior motive who wished to tarnish or damage her reputation?

Either way, Minako would be glad if one of them would get to the bottom of the issue soon.

'Don't worry Minako-chan. I'm sure Kirijo sempai would do something as well, cheer up! I believe you.'

Yukari smiled and squeezed her hand as Minako nodded while running one hand through her hair in frustration.

'I... I'm just hoping there really isn't a stalker...'

'You have to be careful okay? Although I should say that to the person involved. If either Junpei or Odagiri-san get their hands on him... oh, and you as well...'

Yukari added as an afterthought and she laughed when Minako seemed hurt at her suggestion as she protested at the implication of violent tendencies on her part.

'I'm just an innocent high school student who is trying to make ends meet by myself!'

'Oh, really now? I couldn't really tell~'

The two of them teased each other as they headed towards the Iwatodai station shops to shop till they drop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>512 Tuesday (Afternoon)**_

**Iwatodai**** Strip Mall**

,,

'What about this?'

Yukari picked up a scarf for Minako to try and she pouted as Minako considered it for a while before shaking her head.

'I like lighter colors... black just isn't me~'

It was not the first time that Yukari felt a little jealous of her friends' snowy white complexion. It was like she was bleached white by the sun instead of being tanned. However she had to admit that in the wrong light, Minako would actually look very intimidating with her red eyes and fair complexion.

Even so, Yukari thought that her wardrobe and how she paired her clothes together was perfect for her, bringing out the energy that she naturally possess, reflecting them onto her clothes and also bringing out her character in the process.

'I guess so, what about this green one then? Ohh, this orange one?'

'The orange one looks cute!'

The girls hurried over to pick the piece of clothing up to have a look and Minako considered for a moment as Yukari asked her a question that she had been dying to ask ever since Minako came clean to her. Yukari didn't mean to take advantage of the situation, but she was curious, that's all!

'Hey... Minako-chan...'

'Mm mm?'

With her distracted by her own thoughts, Minako missed half of what Yukari said as she tried the scarf on, wrapping it around her neck as she looked at her reflection on the mirror.

'… my father...?'

'…'

Minako froze abruptly, knowing that she was stepping into dangerous territory here. A wrong word or explanation might be a hidden landmine and she swallowed before asking Yukari to repeat her question again in a soft voice, the scarf totally forgotten.

'Minako-chan... do you know anything... anything at all about my father?'

Yukari asked softly and Minako swallowed to calm herself down before turning to face Yukari again. The other girl was holding her hands behind her back hopefully, her chin held up as she looked at Minako in the eye, not wanting her to look away and to hide anything from her. Even if Minako herself knew that she was fond of manipulating people, Yukari was perhaps manoeuvring herself to do the same in this instance.

Had it come down to this in the end? Minako knew that Yukari was living on strongly partly due to her father, she was living every day in hope of discovering what had happened to her father that fateful day 10 years ago.

That was the same reason that made her decide to join S.E.E.S as well. Although that was not the best motive to join the group, it was a much better reason that the one she had in the first place.

..

It was a tricky question as if she admitted to knowing what had happened to her father, Yukari might actually ask if Minako knew what about will happen to her and all of them as well. It would only be a downhill road from there, asking whether Minako knew from the start how being friends with Yukari, Junpei and every one... and was everything all up to her manipulations? Was what she was saying the truth or just something convenient to convince everyone to believe her? It was a question that begged to be answered since she was from the 'future' and now it was finally asked.

Finally, the most damning question that would be asked would be: 'If you know what was going to happen, why didn't you try to stop it?'

But if Minako was able to stop all the sequence of events, she would have long ago have gotten out of this never ending loop of despair and hope!

Oh wait, she didn't have any hope. Hope was for the mortals... Arisato Minako might have surpassed mortals a long time ago... and if she was not human, what was she then?

Just like how the gods were powerless to stop the threads of fate that the goddess of fate wove by themselves, so was Arisato Minako unable to stop the events that were about to happen.

Bonds were forged and not given out of good will. If their friendship was not built on trust but upon lies, then could it really be called friendship?

..

'Is that why you asked me out today, Yukari-chan?'

Minako asked quietly as she looked back at Yukari and she watched as the other girl squirm a little uncomfortably under her gaze. It seems that Yukari was still a little ashamed of herself for springing that question on her and Minako forgave her for that.

What Yukari did was after all, nothing compared to what she had done. She was manipulating the deck of cards that she has in her hands as they were facing up and not down like hers.

'Not entirely... I really want to believe you... Minako-chan. I do and I still will. But... I... I want to know what happened ten years ago as well... It's selfish of me to ask you to tell me that... but I know that you won't lie to me... like how Kirijo-sempai is hiding things from us now.'

So Yukari had realized or had recognized that Mitsuru was hiding things from them as well? It was a little early but it was not entirely a bad thing. Yukari did not really trust Mitsuru from the start anyway and for her to develop such suspicions was only a matter of time. It was 'fate' in a way that Yukari would confront Mitsuru and learn the partial truth from her... should she push the schedule forward and be the one to tell her the truth this time?

'Yukari-chan, you recognized that Mitsuru-sempai is hiding things from us?'

Minako answered her friend's question with a question of her own and she returned the scarf to the rack before walking out together with Yukari. The two of them searched for an isolated bench near the station before she continued again.

The saying goes: 'Walls have ears' and it was better for them to be prudent even as Yukari nodded, playing with her hands as she answered Minako with a small but sad smile.

'I guess... it wasn't really hard though... but I don't have proof that Mitsuru sempai was really hiding things from us. The Kirijo Group must have done something as I can't find any information about the explosion that happened 10 years ago here. It seemed to be covered up... as with many things going on here right now. The Shadows, the attack that happened on the Train... there must be someone trying to conceal the truth from the public and the most logical would be the Kirijo Group. My father was working for them before the incident you know? I think he was a researcher there...'

Yukari gritted her teeth as tears appeared in her eyes and Minako wiped them away with her handkerchief gently as she took a deep breath and spoke as well.

'The Kirijo Group is definitely hiding something but I, like you, have no proof for others to look at or to review to say that I am indeed saying the truth. The word of a lone person would not do any good... especially when the Kirijo Group has the power to make me disappear just like that.'

Minako spoke in a tone that was reserved only when she was dead serious. She cut off every other emotion while speaking in a dead and monotone kind of voice, Minako did indeed intimidate Yukari as it dawned on the girl how serious the situation this was for her friend.

'I might know what happened to your father... and... I can tell you what happened, Yukari-chan. But you will only have to take my word for it, I have no concrete evidence to prove my point till... later on where it really surfaces... but-'

She stopped abruptly with the 'but' and Yukari softly mumbled that there really was a catch for everything.

To her surprise though, Minako shook her head and explained that there was no catch or anything... but she would have to listen to a story of hers first before deciding whether she should know at all.

..

'When Adam and Eve ate the apple from the tree of knowledge, they were banished from the Garden of Eden. They would suffer the pains and suffering that comes with the the gift of knowledge... that is a story that we are familiar with. So is the story about Pandora and the box that she opened... the evil of the world escaped when Pandora opened the box... disease, famines and plagues... everything.

But there has always been one thing that people have that helped them live through the worse days of one's life. That thing is what we call Hope, the one thing that was left behind in the box... a feeling that maybe only humans have... the ability to look forward to the future, to believe in what might or might not come... the blind belief of the unknown and the gifts that it might bring to us, that is hope.'

Minako sighed as she looked at Yukari, reaching out to hold her hand to squeeze it as Yukari seemed confused at why she was raising that out of the blue.

'Hope gave us something special, it gave us something to cling to, something to give us strength and faith that things will not get better... That is why you've been able to live on so strongly by yourself, haven't you, Yukari?'

Minako asked softly and Yukari nodded her head in agreement, knowing that there was no use arguing that if Minako already knew what would happen in the future. A part of her was telling her to stop Minako, to stop her telling her story as she felt it would be one that would make Yukari question her very belief in the world and her actions. But she was powerless to stop her as Minako continued on relentlessly and ruthlessly.

'Have you imagined a world without hope? When everything is known to a person, there is nothing left for her... there is no luck, there is no random probability... the coin will always be two-sided and no matter what one does, there is nothing to stop the higher order of things that is causing things to happen the way it has been said it would.'

Minako's voice got even flatter, even more devoid of emotion as she continued on, Yukari turning paler as it dawned on her what Minako was trying to say.

..

'Cassandra of Troy was blessed with the power of prophecy, she would know what would happen in the future but no one would believe her... till the end even when she was about to be murdered. No one paid her heed and she retreated into insanity to save her own mind before the despair crushed her. There was no hope for her... and there will be no hope for me, the one person in the whole world who knows that the end is coming and the sequence of events that will transpire to make it happen.

As I am chained to it, so it is chained to me... just like how it will happen with or without me, it will happen regardless of what I do. But by the miracles of the friends that I made, of the countless times and wishes that I've made together with them. I finally could see signs that things are changing. That I can have a tiny glimmer of hope...'

Minako smiled as Yukari listened, unable to tear her eyes off Minako as the brunette continued.

'That I can finally break free of the chain that has entrapped me in the cruel and unforgiving path right now. Yukari-chan, yours and Junpei's strength have given me so much... and I could repay you by telling you the truth about what happened... but...'

Minako lowered her head while hugging her in a tight hug even as she felt her insides tear up by what she could do to Yukari.

'Are you able to continue to go on even by knowing the truth? Will you not blame me for telling you what happened before, what will happen in the future and most importantly... will you not ask me why I did not warn you of what I am about to say? It is a blessing as well as a curse... and regardless of what the truth signifies to you, you will have to carry the burden of knowing what will happen till the moment where it should truly arrives.'

They were Deep and meaningful words from Minako asking Yukari whether she could handle the truth as from experience of living through so many lives, the most crushing and depressing fact was living through it all with the knowledge of the future on her shoulders.

Minko would need to pretend that everything was new to her, to not offer comfort till it was the right 'time' for her offer the words that she was dying to tell them the first time they met, to scream in their minds when she first met all of them.

..

To tell Ken-kun that it was not worth it to seek revenge.

To tell Shinjiro-sempai that it was stupid to seek death.

To Yukari-chan that she should not have given up hope on her father.

To Mitsuru-sempai that she should not have forgotten what her father hoped for her.

To Akihiko-sempai to move on, to be the person that he really could be instead of clinging to the past.

To Fuuka that she was strong and talented in her own way too.

To Junpei that he needed to stop running away and to look forward.

..

But she couldn't as nothing had 'happened' to them yet, that it would not have the right context for all of them.

She could do nothing, nothing at all EVEN IF SHE KNEW EVERYTHING!

Cassandra's fate was her own fate but she never challenged God not really anyway, so that's what she will try to do now.

'Please... consider it carefully... and when you do... Yukari-chan, you can just look for me... and follow me down the path of no return.'

It was a solemn end to what had been a fun evening and Minako left Yukari sitting there as she stood up and made her way back to the dormitory alone. The social link for the Lovers was not reversed but that did not mean it has progressed as well. But Minko faced her own fears once again, her most deepest sin and secrets confessed to Yukari. The rest was up to Yukari herself for her to decide whether her resolve or understanding of the situation could let Yukari open up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>512 Tuesday (Night)**

**Dormitory**

..

Her work at Chagall flew by like it was nothing and it was late before Minako went back home to hit the sack. Yukari did not visit her room or talk to her at all as she left for work in casual clothes rather than the Maid uniform from before. She did hope that she did not have to avoid her like Akihiko or Shinjiro. But the gods were fickle indeed and Minako knew that she shouldn't be building up her hopes at all that it wouldn't happen at all.

As she drifted off to sleep, she became vaguely aware of someone entering the room and sitting beside her even as she felt herself be drawn to another place by another presence, someone who she was very familiar with.

..

'Welcome, to the Velvet Room.'

Minko awakened abruptly in the Velvet Room and she stared straight at the strange being that was Igor once again. Only this time she was alone with him and she blinked a few times, wondering when Theodore would appear.

'He will not be assisting us tonight, my dear... I'm afraid that he is being punished for leaving the premises without permission... it seems that the constant contact with you had caused him to forget his duty as my assistant... or perhaps, you have outstayed your welcome, hmm?'

Igor's eyes never blinked, making Minako even more nervous as the weird man stared at her intensely. Was that his way of saying that he was pissed off? If so, that was bad... really bad and Minako swallowed nervously.

'Do you remember what I told you when you first visited us... so many times before?'

Igor smiled as the paper that she signed in the dormitory that started the whole chain of events appeared in front of the two of them.

'I only ask one thing in return... ... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make. That is all that I ask for.'

'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will... right?'

Minako read those words while a sense of dread came over her was she was not fulfilling the terms of the contract after all? She had chosen that fate of her own free will then... but had regretted it and wanted another answer, another ending... after all.

Was Igor going to kick her out or do something to her for going against the contract?

'Yes... and your actions now would have been a clear violation of the contract... you have chosen that fate... of you being the Great Seal of your own free will. No one told you to make that decision to sacrifice your life, no one told you to challenge Nyx... you were the one that wished to fight and now... you are regretting that decision by returning on this last journey.'

Igor stared at Minako who just looked back, her lips dry in her nervousness, not knowing what will happen to her if Igor refused to assist her.

'Furthermore... being represented by the Fool Arcana meant that you are a being of infinite possibilities, able to wear countless masks of power and to forge your own path... I would wish to remind you that you are born under the Fool Arcana... as it seems that you've forgotten who you truly are...or were.'

Igor snapped his fingers and a single Tarot card appeared in front of the two of them, floating and spinning till it shattered with the sound of breaking glass and Orpheus appeared, floating in front of her solemnly and not saying a word. Minako had not called upon Orpheus for a very, very long time, preferring to summon Pixie or some of the stronger Personas like Norn or Cybele to aid her in her quest.

Was Igor saying that she was at risk of forgetting herself? Personas do have the ability to converse or at the least to have their own opinions while occupying a portion of her mind and from that Minako do know each and every Persona's personality and character if they can call it that.

The only exception to that rule was Orpheus as well as Thanatos, the two Personas that only silently watched over her just like she was staring at herself in the mirror

'Pixie is not who you were and still are right now... Orpheus is the one who you have awakened from your psyche initially... the first Persona that represents you... of course, there is another being that does represent you... one that you wield quite often...'

Just like how it had happened the first time, Orpheus started struggling with something within her, her body shaking vigorously as the internal struggle turned vicious, her mouth opening wide as if in shock as dark talons and claws started bursting from its neck, raking it's face and finally ripping himself apart as Thanatos freed itself again. It glared down at Minako silently as it floated between the two of them.

..

'Just like how you are housing death inside you right now... your actions may mirror it just as easily as you are wearing multiple masks to gain strength... thus bringing the death of your friends just as easily as you are making them...'

Igor reminded the brunette as Thanatos roared at her before disappearing into the air when Igor snapped his fingers to remove him from the equation to continue their conversation.

'Remember this, valued guest. Breaking the contract was of your own free will and hence I will waive the penalties that should be imposed on you for that.'

Igor did not smile more or less as that same eerie smile was forever plastered on his face, making Minako very nervous as she nodded her head.

'You are born under the Fool Arcana, meaning that you are able to wear several and many masks to form great bonds with your friends. That is your greatest strength as well as your greatest downfall. Your strength is limited by the Powers that they give you, the trust and bonds that you formed with them... But there are limits to that power, to that strange and unique power of the Wild Card... Do not try and gift others with the same power as you have... you have the power of a demi-god, being one who is able to call upon the miracle to summon [The Universe] to seal away Nyx. That is a miracle... and in this final journey you were granted with many other multiple minor miracles... your friends remembered you, the bonds that you formed with others were faint but still present.'

Igor summarized the situation easily and Minako nodded to him.

'My assistant gave you the chance and you seized it, making it your own will to continue on this journey. Your contract is still standing and valid as taking part in this journey is a decision that you decided on your own. No matter what the circumstances are... I am simply here to remind you that you are still our valuable guest and we will be offering our assistance till the time for your final decision.'

Igor looked at her as he pulled out the card that he had drawn for her a few weeks ago.

The Card of the World Arcana, symbolizing the end of the journey for her.

'A gentle reminder... just like how the gods would punish those who give out prophecies without discretion, so shall the world reject you for divulging the secrets of the world without any consequences.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Finally, some serious consequences!<strong>

_**5/12 Tuesday (Evening)**_

Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe


	25. Concepts

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 25: Concepts_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Erm, Katawa Shoujo is good? Thank you <em>Kaiser Dude_ for the beta-read as usual!_**

**_Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>512 Tuesday (?)**_

_**Velvet Room**_

..

Igor was cryptic with his words as usual and Arisato Minako simply looked at that weird man quietly throughout his entire tirade before she spoke out as well.

'I am thou, thou art I... that is what Orpheus told me... and what you have told me only confirms it. I am born under the Fool Arcana... I am who I am... than answer me this, Igor, please.'

Minako paused as the strange old man blinked for once and nodded his head slowly.

'If it is within my capacities to do so... of course I will, my dear.'

'If Orpheus is the one that has awakened inside me, why am I able to wield multiple Personas? Is it because of Death? He... is still within me, as evident by Thanatos being 'me' as well.'

Sitting back on the table, Minako placed her evoker on the table to symbolize that she mean no harm and Igor nodded his head it was something that was not fully explained to her and if she was to fight with all she got, she has to start with knowing about herself and the unique ability only she has.

'The Persona that awakened in the sea of your heart was Orpheus. That means he, or she in your case...'

Igor smiled wryly and Minako felt like she was missing something as Igor continued.

'Would simply be the 'best' possible match for you at that moment in time. The Wild Card ability, the ability to summon and switch different Personas is not unique to you, but it is a very very rare ability... but for you, our dear guest, you are a different and unique case. You are able to wield different Personas partly due to that unique talent and potential, but just like what you suspected, your powers are augmented and powered partly due to Death being sealed in your body.

I apologize for not being able to answer your question fully, but it is a complicated thing to answer as well; even for me. You have an avatar of a God in you, which most likely resulted in your natural ability being strengthened unwillingly by Death due to Death's own concern of self-preservation. Whether that is the case still has to be seen.'

Igor answered something that has always bugged her and Minako nodded slowly as Igor continued after taking a deep breath.

'And to answer your other question, yes Death is still within you... although I can only speculate to why it showed itself on the night that you awakened your dormant powers and in this case, your other memories, I can only say for certain that you are an Aspect of Death and will continue to do so... every action that you do would eventually result in the Fall. That is due to Death's overwhelming presence over your psyche and your personality. Even unwittingly, you are herding the others to the Fall...'

'That means... I am as good as an Aspect of Death now... aren't I? And you are saying that if I told others of the future that will befall them... even the gods will rebel against me? Why is that?'

'Every action that you make brings about ripples in the flowing of time. You saved the fate of one person that was supposed to die, although that is only a speculation, but you have started meddling in the affairs of yet another person. That resulted in the future being an unstable, if uncertain being. I assume that you believe that if there was even 0.00001% chance, you would try to reach for that one instance.

That possibility however has been covered by the fog of uncertainty that you yourself have created. The Fall is destined to happen... that is the one rule that the world has been running on. Once that rule has been removed, the world does not function. Even with you being the Great Seal, the Fall is merely prevented and delayed... and not removed. Your goal to achieve the impossible must not-'

Igor closed his eyes and repeated himself.

'It must not tamper with the Fall and the fate of humanity... else even my power would not be able to assist you.'

There was a pause between them as Minako absorbed that knowledge that Igor had imparted to her. So there was nothing she could do to prevent her from calling upon Nyx, was there? It was 'destined' by God... if she knew who God was, she'd punch him right now so hard that he'll beg for mercy.

..

'To answer your second question, our valued guest... it would seem that you have forgotten what I have just told you before. You are born under the Fool Arcana, even if Orpheus was able to best represent you at the start, it would change just like how your friends Persona would change. One of them recently has a change of his heart and his own convictions... in response the Persona in his heart welcomed another Persona to fit into his new resolve.

That said; he is unable to recall his previous Persona, unlike you... you are the Wild Card, a person able to summon multiple Personas, recall them and re-summon them as necessary due to the very nature of your own character, will and values. Although you are unable to use Fusion Spells, it does not mean that your power is in anyway weakened... you are able to invoke the miracles with [The Universe] after all.'

'W-Would you please repeat that again? I'm sorry... I don't quite follow everything... But let me summarize it a little...'

The brunette frowned before ticking her fingers to summarize what Igor said..

'Basically what you mean is that: One, Orpheus is like Polydeucues... Akihiko-sempai was able to summon Polydeucues as it represented his true self before that... Two, and just like how Akihiko-sempai was able to call upon Caesar when his motives and goals change; I am able to summon different Personas as my Psyche and goals change as well? Finally, number three, my Wild Card ability is basically that I can use different Personas because I am able to recall and use all my psyche and goals? I... I don't think that's the case... I don't think I've changed that much... does my psyche really affect my Personas?'

Igor did not think that explanation was any easier but he let it slide as the girl seemed satisfied when Igor nodded his head.

'Yes, you did not change... hence my warning to you, valued guest. Orpheus is you and you are Orpheus; that is the simple truth that I am reminding you of. Do not lose sight of yourself even when your mind is clouded and filled by other, more powerful Personas... As one under the Fool Arcana; you are able to draw strength from others, hence your strength deriving from the bonds you share with your friends.

You are able to … 'copy' or perhaps to duplicate their conviction to allow yourself to draw upon the strength of their Arcana and thus summon different Personas respectively. Our task is to assist you with the recording and fusing of such Personas... You may call it a service of sorts, that we render all who has the Wild Card ability as all of you are chosen to take part in world defining events. Everyone who is invited here would need a contract of some sort... and I believe I have touched on that topic earlier.'

Igor took a deep breath and Minako wondered if Igor ever eats or drinks as he didn't seem that tired at all as she collected her own thoughts.

'… Thank you for your warning... I'll take that to heed... and thank you for telling me all of this... I will make sure that the bonds between my friends and me are real and strong... that's where I get my strength from after all? I can't believe I'm saying that I believe in the power of friendship here... but... can I ask one more question?'

It was Minako's turn to swallow as she asked another question that made Igor raise his eyebrow.

'What about Shinjiro-sempai's Persona? Castor? If that is who he is ... why did he lose control over it?'

'Ah, that...'

Igor looked at Minako for a moment before he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

..

'I see... it simply means that your friend rejected the Persona that symbolizes him. Let's see now.'

Igor peered at Minako intently and his eyes seemed to focus a tad longer than usual before pulling out a card from the air once again with his gloved hands.

'… Hmm...'

Putting the card on the table and facing him, Igor remarked that Castor belonged to the Hierophant Arcana and he explained further.

'The Hierophant is a card that represents education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine in general. Although from your memories it is clearly shown that your senior has little if any of those traits... it is however safe to say that he himself possess great knowledge and foresight of the future as well as the determination to use the knowledge as well as his own influence for his purposes.'

Igor noted as Minako listened to him as far as she knew, Shinjiro was something like that. He definitely did not like to follow orders unless he himself wishes to, he possess great street knowledge as evident by this ability to thrive in the harshest of environments and lastly Shinjiro's final words were that it was what it should be, symbolizing that he would rather things had not change due to him at all.

'Due to his rejection of his own ideals, his Persona rebelled against him to be the real one. A Persona who is summoned view it's summoner as itself and would do anything to protect 'itself' as well. In return the summoner is obliged to accept the Persona and to coexist together as two entities in one body. With the rejection the Persona is reverted to its original state, a Shadow that tries to magnify the opposite of what it is supposed to be... him using the knowledge of the future and twisting it to suit his needs.

The Shadow stated that he himself was afraid of death... it can be interpreted that although he knew of what might transpire due to his actions, your friend rejected the worst scenario and used the knowledge he had to ensure that the situation never would develop into the scenario which caused his death.'

Igor closed his eyes and allowed Minako time to think through his words and upon reflection, find that it was true.

..

Shinjiro left S.E.E.S for reasons unknown to her after all... if he really did wish to make up for his mistakes, wouldn't he be better off helping Ken out? Although it was not his fault that Mitsuru covered up the truth and he clearly stated that he knew that, he could have made contact with Ken a long time ago...

Hiding the truth was bad but avoiding the truth itself was a sin as well... Was Igor and Castor right that Shinjiro was running away and making sure they never meet again by hiding in the slums of the town?

'B-But even so... Shinjiro-sempai did embrace the fact in the end didn't he? He did embrace his Persona and it allowed him to...'

No, that was wrong... he had to use the suppressants to use the Persona till the end didn't he?

'Perhaps that was so and perhaps that was why his Persona did not fully went berserk but was merely uncontrollable, a big difference between the two is that the former would be the form that you met when you confronted the Persona for the first time. The latter would simply be his Persona being unwilling to follow orders... a scenario that would be avoided if he had the courage or the knowledge to face his inner self at an earlier time.'

Igor nodded and Minako lapsed into silence again for a while. She had learnt many things today and she was eternally grateful for Igor to take some time off to talk to her.

'… My questions aside... your motive of bringing me here is to?'

'Merely to inform you about the contract and the future my dear... I will have to ask you to leave now... the real world awaits you.'

The man chuckled before closing the curtain on this little session, Minako being swallowed by darkness in an instant as she woke up from her bed in shock.

* * *

><p>..<p>

She was drenched in cold sweat as she sat up on her bed, looking around in a moment of panic. It was no ordinary dream as any encounter with Igor dabbled with the supernatural.

Just like how she was gifted with the power to fuse more than 2 Personas during the time of the school festival. The surge of power that she felt flow through her veins was sufficient to leave her bedridden for a few days as the typhoon passed by.

Thankfully though she did not miss out on any important events due to the typhoon and she recovered relatively unscathed with the power to fuse and summon more Personas than before

In this final journey she was able to summon her more powerful incarnations of Personas due to Theodore and the Wild Card was very concerned about her blue clothed ally as it was the first time that Igor had displayed hints of anger or irritation at his assistance rendered to her as she meddled with the passing of time and the future in general.

She had changed the fate of Aragaki Shinjiro and most likely the entire sequence of events that might culminate in the change of heart and beliefs for Amada Ken. That was not mentioning how she had interacted and formed small bonds of friendship with Koromaru and Amada Ken, two figures who would be very important in the future, not to mention probably lengthening the life of Aragaki Shinjiro to ensure his survival in the near future.

How it would affect the future, she did not know but Igor made it clear to her that her meddling was permitted as it came of her own free will, thus she would have to accept the consequences of her actions.

..

Even so, Minako found Igor's words to be a fallacy in itself. Minako had never once considered herself to have free will at all. The Wild Card might have made those decisions by herself by that does not necessarily mean that she has the free will that Igor was saying that she does have.

It could be compared to like a hostage scenario really, where the hostage for Minako would be her friends as well as the whole world.

Minako could be selfish and say that the rest of the world does not matter, but she was not that selfish of a person was she? And even if she did say that, the world and her friends came in a full package anyway and there was no separating the two of them.

Minako has no desire to be a hero but all her friends and the ones that she hold dear came in the same category as everyone else.

Yes, Minako chose this fate of her own free will as there was hardly any other alternatives that were given to her.

Even if there was, giving up all her most precious memories and giving up without a fight was something that can't be considered at all. If a decision was affected by other external factors, it was not free will at all wasn't I?

Another extreme theory suggested that everyone's fate was pre-determined from the beginning, where one's genes and external environment and influence would pre-meditate every single action that one does during the course of life.

It would be easy to describe as everyone being like an non-playable Character in a Video Game, just like how the shopkeeper would buy and sell a piece of equipment, each individual from their time of birth as well as the external environment's influenced, would develop a fixed pattern of actions to every external stimuli.

Even if one were to say that one has free will, one would actually not have any at all as they would respond accordingly to what they have developed over their years of growing up.

If Minako subscribed to that theory, although it was not a very plausible one at that, it would mean that from birth she had been brought up as an individual that would never sell out her friends and would sacrifice herself from the moment she had been born!

There was no free will at all and everything could be explained with that theory wouldn't it?!

..

Another theory that one can consider which was similar to the above mentioned one was that every action that one can do is partly influenced by the environment around them while one's moral code and ethics are hard coded into one's conscious.

Her external environment, her friends and the values that she was taught and influenced by would be able to sway her hard-wired morals and behavior to some extent.

That would signify that she has some sort of control and free will as she was able to judge and weigh the benefits of individual actions as well as the consequences to make her decision.

But if she was faced with a situation where the decision highly favours the hard-coded morals, Minako would imagine that one would follow with what's in the heart than the mind after all.

Come to think of it, would that mean that love can be described and explained in that theory? But that's a story for another time.

The question remaining after all her arguments would be that in the end of the day, did she have any free will at all?

Does she, Arisato Minako have any free will remaining in this journey of self-discovery, where the enigmatic individual known as Igor and the being known as Death kept insisting that she does have Free Will and every single decision would be made by her own evaluation and hers only?

If so, then could the sequence of events leading to the fall could be up to her own manipulation as well? It was not possible to ignore the events as it was a scheduled event. The Fall was destined to happen 10 years ago when the concept known as death was born. If she was to die during the process leading to the fall, Death would emerge and bring about destruction to the world.

That was the truth that she knew, with or without free will, it seemed that the world was slowly approaching it's own death with each and every death.

Or could Igor's words mean that as long as Minako does not divulge the secrets of the world, the future events as well as the possible outcomes of each scenario was free to do what she wished?

Minako knew that the she was an anomaly, someone who was different from the rest, one who was carrying the burden of the entire world on her shoulders.

Being an anomaly meant that means every action that she does would have repercussions and like they all say about the 'Butterfly Effect': ' One flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane to form in the other half of the world.

Even if the saying above was not valid, it was still relevant as it simply means that her every action that was out of the norm would cause another difference in the normally linear sequence of events.

..

'I have a headache...'

Minako decided to give the many possibilities another go when she was more awake as her head started to hurt after going through so many different and confusing theories.

It was then that she realized that someone had been there in her room, probably watching her as she squirmed in bed having that weird dream with Igor as a chair was drawn up beside her bed as if the individual was watching over her.

Her first thought was that it was probably Yukari but then she remembered that Yukari probably wouldn't want to see her for now till she made up her mind.

It couldn't be Junpei and although the brunette does find the boy to be a very good friend and a very reliable person to depend on, if he entered her room without permission she'll murder him immediately, friend or no.

She was running out of people to consider but Minako's mind suddenly wandered off to consider a 'person' that she never considered. The person was Pharos, the concept of death inside her and she wondered if he was the one that was looking over her.

'I-I'm late!'

Minako took a quick look at the clock and hurried to change, the question of who was there forgotten as she rushed to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 Wednesday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

Minako did not see Yukari-chan that day at all and Junpei told her that she took the day off saying she was feeling ill. Minako simply nodded her head slowly as well in acceptance. It was to be expected, her speech yesterday wasn't polished but she thought she did a pretty good job considering what she had to work with.

From what she heard from Igor, meddling with the future was a dangerous and unpredictable affair that should be only done if the person involved knows of the great weight and burden that they will be carrying.

It was perhaps even more so for Minako who saw the future as a linear path and not for Yukari who views the future as what it is, an endless expanse of possibilities.

Hence Minako's strong words and constant reminders to tell Yukari that it was not something that she should be asking about if she was not able to handle the truth.

Yes, Yukari would know the truth in a future date and it was a difficult and uphill task before she was able to come to terms with the fake and the real truth represented to her.

Minako could not afford to tell the truth to Yukari now for a simple reason, although Yukari had promised to be her ally and they had formed a very strong bond with each other and Junpei, Yukari had not formed the same bond with the S.E.E.S group as a whole.

Yukari could still break free from the group if she knew the truth that S.E.E.S was hiding from her in general and Minako wasn't sure if she could patch up the remnants of Yukari's fragmented relationship with Mitsuru sufficiently for the two of them to bond together in the end if things escalated.

Fate was indeed a fickle and troublesome entity, who could ever imagine the two of them being so close together when now? Mitsuru called Yukari by her name sooner than Mitsuru called HER Minako and it all happened during the trip to Kyoto. What was more impressive was how Yukari had witnessed first-hand Mitsuru's Persona changing to her ultimate form... That was something that even Minako had not witnessed at all.

..

But if Yukari meant to know the truth, what she should do then? Encourage her to confront Mitsuru? It would be premature but perhaps... just perhaps they could root out Ikutsuki earlier to prevent the other tragedy.

'Thinking about something, Minako?'

Minako looked up to see Junpei looking at her in concern and she said that she was fine, that she was just tired from working so hard yesterday.

'Ah... … You shouldn't go there. It's not safe...'

Junpei cleared his throat seriously and Minako found that his voice was unusually serious... had he been practising this speech by himself?

'I've heard... from someone that you were being bugged by some old Oji-san a few days ago.'

Minako blinked, not sure what he meant when she suddenly remembered what had happened with Shinjiro and she started to raise her voice a little, angry that he would actually speak to Shinjiro regarding her when he interrupted her by speaking quickly.

'Minako, I know that you have some problems with Aragaki-sempai and Akihiko-sempai... but Aragaki-sempai basically forced me to listen to him before he told me what he saw... I don't care what problems you have with Aragaki-sempi but going off with another stranger just to get away from him is just plain stupid, get that?'

Junpei was mad and Minako felt her anger ebb away as she realized that the two of them were just worried about her, she had been so mad at Shinjiro that if that person was not President Tanaka, she could potentially really be in danger.

'I... I'm sorry... I'll be more careful from now on... but I won't stop working there... I promise to cut down on the hours and won't work so late...'

Minako promised Junpei who nodded at her concessions before filling her in about what he had found out about the photos so far.

'The student council removed the photograph from the web and they are investigating the account that uploaded the photo, Kenji did...'

Minako's jaw dropped and that might explain why Kenji was absent too, did Junpei go overboard when making his statement to him.

'But it wasn't him, someone had used his account to log in to to upload it... he's always updating his blog in the library after all.'

Junpei sighed but he promised to look into it more if he can.

'Thanks Junpei, I really appreciate it.'

'No problem~ We're buds right?'

He grinned and Minako felt their bond get a little stronger at the display of trust with each other.

..

_Rank Up!_

_Magician Social Link: Level 5?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: It's quite a dry chapter, huh?<strong>


	26. Truths

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 26: Truths_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, Kaiser Dude for the beta edit as always.<strong>

**Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 – Wednesday**_

_**Gekkoukan High (Afternoon)**_

..

Lunch was a quiet affair without her friend, Yukari and Arisato Minako decided to take a leap of faith to drop by the Home Economics Room to see if Bebe was present and to her delight the exchange student was there indeed and she eagerly waved at the shocked boy in the room.

'Do you still remember me, Bebe?'

'A-Ah... I-it's A-Arisa...'

'Arisato Minako~ But you can call me Minako-chan if you like, we're friends right?'

'F-friends?'

'Yes, Friends, To-mo-da-chi~ That's how you say friends.'

'Ah! I see, I've forgotten about that!'

Minako triggered the flag that she knew the other transfer student would be happy about, and she found herself a little guilty for taking advantage of knowing how to start a conversation with him to further their bond they shared.

'It is nice to finally have a friend, Minako-chan... erm... It is alright to call you, Minako-chan right?'

Bebe looked nervous as if he was afraid of her being mad at him and she laughed, saying that's alright as she invited herself to sit with him and asking why he was here alone.

'Well, I don't really have any friends... all of my classmates think I'm weird. I'm an exchange student that came here to study... I really like Japan, I LOOOVE this country~'

Minako was glad that her country met up to Bebe's expectations as she knew that many people had been disappointed at how mundane this country really was.

'I'm glad that you like it. I really like this school and this place too...'

Minako agreed with Bebe and started to talk with him about the school, asking him about how he has been spending time here before noticing that the boy's stomach was growling.

'O-Oh, I'm sorry! You are here to eat lunch right? Here, you can have some of mine.'

Minako pulled out her own packed lunch that she had hurriedly prepared by tossing the leftovers into the microwave early in the morning but it was enough to make Bebe's eyes fill with tears as he asked if he really could.

'I-it's my first time eating home-made Japanese food here! I-Itadakimasu!'

In the end Minako had most of her 'bento' polished off by Bebe before the boy noticed what he was doing and Minako had a sudden brainwave, asking if Bebe would like to join a culinary club to learn how to cook Japanese food as well.

'H-hontou?! I-Is it really okay if you teach me, Minako-chan? O-oh, then I should call you sensei right?'

Bebe, with tears brimming in his eyes, clung on to her hands tightly and she would have wanted to chastise him about his actions when the door was suddenly flung open.

'Ah, there you are, Arisato-'

It was Odagiri Hidetoshi, the disciplinary commtee chairman and despite herself, she froze and quickly shoved Bebe's hands away in embarrassment as her face lit up briefly. The other boy looking shocked even as he backed away awkwardly from Minako while the famous disciplinarian's eyes narrowed while slowly crossing his arms. Hidetoshi really looked quite intimidating and Minako did not blame Bebe for being nervous as the face Hidetoshi had on was similar to the one that he would use when he was interrogating someone and it scared Minako very much even if he was not the intended target.

'Well... well... what is happening here? I remember that you are the exchange student... hmm... Andre, was it? From France I believe...'

Hidetoshi rubbed his chin while entering the room before slamming the door shut behind him with a loud bang. Minako and Bebe jumped at that, Bebe even taking a few steps in nervousness as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was probably too afraid to trust his voice as Hidetoshi walked towards him, taking slow purposeful steps towards him even as Minako just stood in place, transfixed in a mix of horror and confusion.

'Now I do understand that the French has their own customs... like kissing one on the cheek to greet each other or to kiss a lady's hands as a sign of respect... but in Japan we call that harassment.'

Hidetoshi was definitely mad and Minako initially did not know what made him so mad till it hit her like a ton of bricks after thinking through the whole sequence of events.

Odagiri Hidetoshi was angry at Bebe apparently hitting on her or he was just jealous! It was something so simple that it made Minako's head hurt just thinking about WHY and HOW she was going to get out of the situation without breaking one or perhaps the two social links in the same time.

'I'm sure you don't want to be sent back to France would you for what you have just done to Arisato-kun here? Now then, I would appreciate it you would simp-'

'No.'

Hidetoshi managed to corner Bebe in the corner of the room even as Minako sorted out her thoughts. But the transfer student suddenly stood up for himself and Minako's eyes widened when she saw determination in Bebe's eyes as he stood up to Hidetoshi. The delicate and emotional boy was actually standing up to a stranger and it was for her!

It made Minako's mind go into a whirl at even more possibilities as Minako knew that Bebe was, by nature a little more feminine than masculine. Especially apparent by how he was able and willing to endure through how his class and school mates treated him rather than to stand up to them, he would definitely get along well with Fuuka though.

Minako had no qualms about his hobby of sewing, she really thought that one's hobbies does not decide one's nature but from her interactions with Bebe; Minako could rightly say that the boy was really one who would never have the courage to confront someone unless it was regarding something really important to him.

Was Minako so important to Bebe even though they barely knew each other?

'Minako-chan is Bebe's friend. She said I am so and I do not think that I am disturbing or harassing a friend of mine! I-it is you that is harassing us! Please leave now!'

Bebe managed to raise his voice a little despite his knees and voice shaking, and Hidetoshi looked stunned at the display of courage or defiance against him and the boy's smile twitched a little.

'I see... so you are trying to cross the line here... I see...'

Minako decided to intervene before things could get more heated up and she clapped her hands in front of Hidetoshi in a sign of apology.

'P-Please stop it! B-Bebe's right, he's my friend! But Odagiri-san, he wasn't doing anything bad! He was just excited that he was going to learn how to cook from me! Please forgive him!'

Minako breathed a sigh of relief as Hidetoshi backed off immediately when what she said sank in, and the boy was embarrassed as his face turned a tad red while he adjusted his collar awkwardly.

'Ah, I see... in that case, I apologize... I acted without thinking... I'm apologize for my negligence in having the full facts...'

Minako had to hand it to him, even while embarrassed and caught off guard like this he was still being so pompous with what he was saying and Minako laughed a little before pushing him forward nonetheless.

'Bebe, this is Odagiri Hidetoshi, we're in the student council together! You can see he's a very protective person to his friends, so please forgive him for what he said, he was just worried for me!'

Minako smiled as Hidetoshi nodded awkwardly while scratching his head and apologizing to Bebe. The exchange student seemed relieved more than anything else as he bowed back to Hidetoshi before smiling awkwardly.

'You can call me Bebe too, I don't like being called Andre... and I forgive you, I would be mad if anyone hurt Minako-chan too.'

Bebe looked at Minako and the Wild Card blushed terribly when the two of them nodded in unison.

'I share your thoughts, Andre-san... I mean Bebe-san.'

'Hai!'

Minako knew her relationships were going to get even more complicated as she met more people but a part of her really didn't mind. It was nice to have her friends be friends with each other as well, especially when Hidetoshi offered to help look for candidates to start a culinary club.

'Now as I recall there were several applications to set up new cultural clubs in the school beside Bebe-san, I'll ask for the list from Fushimi-san to see if there are any applications for a culinary club.'

'Thank you very much, Odagiri-san.'

'Do not mention it, it is the least I could do for threatening you earlier... Please forgive me for my rudeness... but could I have a moment alone with Arisato-kun? There is something that I wish to tell her in private.'

Hidetoshi's carefree demeanour disappeared the moment he remembered his motive of searching for Minako and Bebe nodded in understanding before leaving the room, getting Minako's email address before leaving of course.

..

Minako knew it would be regarding the incident of the photos and she tried not to look too surprised as he told her that he had removed the offending the photograph and spoken to the user who had uploaded them in the first place.

'But it was not him who was responsible... I have tried to hide this affair from the President but she ... found out in the end, I'm sorry.'

Hidetoshi looked apologetic and sheepish and it could be that Mitsuru had lectured him earlier. That wasn't too surprising considering how he had been doing that behind Mitusur's back and Minako smiled back to him in thanks.

'I could have gotten you in trouble... so we'll call it even... Mitsuru-sempai would find out eventually after all.'

'I apologize again... you might get a lecture from her regarding this. But this isn't over, I will continue along my line of research... and I would advise you to not work for that place again.'

Hidetoshi reminded her and Minako dryly said that he was the second person that told her to do that already.

'Is that so? Well, your friend has the right idea. Please do not work for that place and not in that costume...'

'It's a UNIFORM! And I'll be fine, I think I have enough people watching over me... thank you, Hidetoshi-san~ Come to think of it, this is my first time calling your name. It's okay to call you Hidetoshi-kun right? It'll be fine to call me Minako too.'

He seemed to be a little torn and he only agreed reluctantly when Minako pouted and made a face to him.

'If that is your wish, I shall call you Minako-san then.'

'Thank you, Hidetoshi-kun~ I'll see you in the next meeting then if I can go... I think I'll lie low from Mitsuru-sempai...'

'… That's probably a good idea... even if I did not just say that.'

Hidetoshi quickly added and Minako had to wonder if even he had heard about Mitsuru's execution from before.

..

_Rank up!_

_Temperance Social Level: 2?_

_Emperor Social Link Level 2?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 Wednesday (Afternoon)**_

**Gekkoukan High Gymnasium**

..

'Sup, see you back at the dormitory later huh?'

Junpei waved to the girl as Minako rushed over to the gym to get ready for her club activity with Rio. There had been so many things going on that she was having difficulty remembering what was supposed to happen now and she sighed deeply to herself as she ran into the changing room to see only Rio and a few of their club members with them there.

'Hi!'

'Hey, Minako! Glad to have you with us!'

Rio smiled cheerfully even though it was obvious that she was still feeling a little upset at seeing the attendance for today, there were only around 6 of them around counting herself. Minako bit her own lip in worry as well beefore she started changing as well, making small talk with Rio as another student came running into the changing room. It was Nishiwaki Yuko, one of Rio's friends and she smiled at Minako as she ran to Rio to ask about borrowing some tape.

..

'Sorry, we ran out. Is it okay if I take some from the box? ...Doesn't look like you have too many people here today, huh?'

Yuko looked around as Minako waved at her in a friendly way again and the girl waved back as well. Rio sighed to herself while replying.

'...Yeah. I guess we'll have to just practise with each other again... Minako-chan.'

Minako kept quiet as she knew what was coming next, the bombshell that would cause a huge rift with Rio and the other club members.

'I wonder where they heard about that group date... Seriously, I don't know if I should be appalled or jealous...'

'Hey, you idiot!'

Yuko flinched as one of the other members called out to her and Minako just sighed, trying her best to look interested in tying her shoelace even as Rio narrowed her eyes and asked questioningly, directing the question at the two of them.

'...Group date? What are you talking about? Are you all hiding something from me?'

Rio glowered and she seemed relieved when Minako assured her that she had no idea what they were talking about at all.

..

'Oh... Ohhhhh... You didn't know... Sorry, I heard the girls in the tennis club talking about it at the shoe lockers... Well uh... Sorry.'

Yuko looked sheepish as the other member glared daggers at her. Minako felt sorry for Yuko, it wasn't her fault that she blabbered. Well, she was at fault but they were at fault for sneaking out like that anyway!

'So, everyone went to that? I can't believe them!'

Rio was really upset now, she raised one fist in anger but she lowered her hand with effort before confronting the other member who was still glaring at Yoko angrily.

'That's stupid... ...Why'd they hide it from me? All this running around behind my back is so irritating! You could have just told me! We could have rescheduled the club meeting if you have just told me!'

It was a change from what Rio would have done in the past and Minako raised an eyebrow as even Yuko and the club member was surprised at her action.

'...You'd get angry if we told you. Besides... no one said that we'll have to come to every practise. They didn't want you to know... cause they'll be afraid that you'll be a spoilsport.'

But the girl was still sulky as she admitted that to Rio. It was not really a wise choice as Minako knew that could only make the situation worse if she continued in the same way.

'Of course I'd get angry if you never told me in the first place! If you've given me good reasons I would have accepted it!'

'W-Well, calm down now... both of you...'

Rio and the girl was at each other's faces now with Yuko pulling Rio back and Minako holding the other club member as well even as the two girls glared at each other. If they were not around to break the fight they might have actually started fighting. Even if Rio had made some concessions they were still defiant against her.

..

'What a pain... They're just taking a breather. What's wrong with that?'

'You call a group date "taking a breather?"

'Yes! I don't expect someone who's never been in a relationship to understand it, though! And what's with that attitude of yours all the time? Who do you think you are!?'

Minako and Yuko both winced as she said the words that will surely piss Rio off and true to their words Rio just exploded as she exclaimed in a loud voice, shock apparent to everyone as she stared, mouth agape at the girl in front of her.

'What...!? I'm your leader! You're the ones that nominated me! Or did you all forget about that!?'

'If we knew you'd turn out like this we never would've nominated you!'

'What...!? Well, it's too late now!'

Rio was too emotional to think through her words and she didn't imagine that was the right words to use as she confronted the other member.

..

'Screw this! This isn't worth my time... I'm done with this stupid club. You're a pain in the ass, and I don't care about keeping up with

you! I bet everyone else is gonna quit, too! Serves you right for being such a mean bitch!'

The other girl called upon the other members for support and they left together, staring daggers at Rio and Minako who had stayed behind, not even caring when Rio started to stop them a moment too late.

'Hey! I'm not done yet-'

An awkward silence passed between the three of them till Yuko spoke up awkwardly.

'I-I'm sorry about that... If I had known I wouldn't have told you...'

Even if Yuko didn't, Minako would surely have done so and Minako just comforted Rio as the girl looked like she was about to cry again.

'...It's not your fault, Yuko.'

..Hey, I know that I'm butting into another club's business here, but... You... really should make peace with them. I'll try and help, too if I can. Here, she'll help too right?'

Yuko pointed at Minako who nodded eagerly but Rio seemed tired as she shook her head, stubbornly sticking to her point of view.

'They're the ones that are wrong.'

'Uh... That's true, but...Oh.'

..

Yuko left Rio alone to think through things and approached Minako, who blinked in surprise as she leaned closer to whisper to her.

'You're the transfer student, right? Can you keep an eye on Rio? She doesn't know how to interact with people sometimes... To be

honest, I'm kind of worried about her. I saw you and your friends with her and I thought that she's getting better but...'

Yuko laughed in a tired kind of way before continuing.

'Anyway I'll try to lend a hand when I see things aren't going great, but I don't know much about your club... ...Oh, by the way, I'm Nishiwaki Yuko. I'm the manager for the guy's team. Nice to meet you.'

'I'm Arisato Minako, it's nice to meet you too.'

'Yeah... Take care of Rio for me, kay?'

Yuko left after apologizing to Rio again, leaving the two of them standing there awkwardly in their sports uniform before Rio spoke up suddenly.

'Minako... You're not gonna leave? ...Sorry, but I want to be left alone right now. So... go... please?'

Rio asked timidly and Minako knew that Rio was hoping and praying that she wouldn't leave and Minako simply smiled as she pulled Rio into a hug.

'Hey, what are friends for?'

'Haha... You really are strange...'

Rio just sobbed a little on her shoulders as they sat there for a while in total silence before they left for home together after an hour.

..

'H-Hey... Minako.'

'Yeah?'

Rio looked very embarrassed and Minako just acted normally as the girl stumbled with her words while looking away from her.

'S-Sorry... and thank you... for sticking with me... I must look like a horrible person huh?'

'Not really... you just value different things than them...'

'Haha... y-you... really are strange... b-but I'm happy you're sticking with me so...'

Rio laughed weakly before running away from Minako, the Wild Card looking in surprise as Rio waved back to her while shouting.

'W-Well.. s-see you tomorrow!'

Minako felt the bond between them get better, a good sign as she had just noticed a message from Yukari stating simply:

'Meet me at Chagall at 6pm.'

If anything, she should take the bull by the horns, right?

..

_Link Up!_

_Chariot Social Link – Level 3?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 Wednesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe**_

..

'Hello!'

Minako waved cheerfully at the girl who was waiting for her in one of the inner and more private booths, and she greeted some of the fellow colleagues in the cafe who asked how she was as well. Minako spent a few moment gossiping about things before she sat down with her friend, who had a cup of cold coffee left forgotten beside her hands even as she looked down at the table silently.

'Yukari-chan~'

Minako called Yukari's name while ordering a cup of coffee and Yukari started, looking up to meet her eyes before nodding slowly to the girl. Minako crossed her fingers as she waited for the girl to speak, the awkward silence persisted for a while till Yukari licked her lips and started at long last.

'Minako-chan... thank you for giving me time to consider... and to think. Honestly I really didn't... fully believe what you told me despite me saying that I would trust you. I knew that there were things that I did not know... things that were hidden behind our backs by Mitsuru sempai and I only wanted to believe that Ikutsuki-san was someone who betrayed us because I didn't trust him.

But when you told me all of that, I went back and thought about it... Thought about what I wanted to find out, why I joined S.E.E.S and why I was trying so hard in the first place. It is embarrassing but... I've forgotten about that... I was having so much fun with you, Minako-chan. I never had such a good friend before and... and I wanted to feel important to you. I'm really a horrible person... I wanted you to rely on me so much that I was willing to lie to you.'

Yukari laughed but she cried a little too as she hiccuped while waving her hands in front of her. Minako simply listened quietly as she looked at Yukari. It was a blow to her as she had really thought that Yukari would have believed her but apparently that was too much of a stretch for her and Minako lowered her head sadly even as Yukari reached out to grab her hand, not letting her go even when she weakly shook her hands in denial.

'I-I thought... t-that...'

Minako's voice was shaky too, upset and angry at what Yukari was telling her but Yukari begged Minako to let her continue and not run away now.

'Please, just listen to me... Minako-chan, just like how I listened to you before.'

Yukari pushed Minako's chin up with her free hand and made the brunette look at her before continuing.

'I really... think that you are my best friend, Minako... but that was a lie. I just wanted someone to rely on me, to show that I can be strong and independent by myself... but gradually I... I just became afraid that I would be too getting close to you without my noticing... and that's when I knew that I already had... it-it's odd right? T-That I'm saying I'm afraid of being attached to someone when I'm trying so hard to make you like me too. I-it's different with you... I... I want you to be my friend...'

Minako remembered what she was saying and implying as that was Yukari's preferred way of protecting herself. Yukari always preferred to keep a distance with everyone to protect herself before she made her understand, perhaps a little unwittingly that it's alright to be attached to a friend. That it was normal and good to have a very close friend and wanted to cherish every moment they had with them when they still can.

In a way, their Social Link really fully Maxed out when she was to leave her friend for somewhere far away, where they will never meet together, when she became the Great Seal.

..

'And I want to protect you too... just like you have been protecting me so far. I'm not going to take any short-cuts or to make any excuses now. I just want to be your friend, your best friend as I care for you, I really want to protect you, to be your big sister no matter how embarrassing and odd that might sound like. Despite the dangers that you are hinting that I might be getting into... I want to'

Yukari smiled as Minako looked at her, her own tears welling up again as Yukari looked at her sincerely. Cybele, the ultimate Lovers Persona cheering inside her mind as Minako felt the bond between them grew stronger than ever.

'We might have really met before... You said we did... and maybe... just maybe I can understand why my other self, me, was able to be friends with you. I can tell you anything and I.. want you to do the same to me. I want you to tell me everything... but most importantly, I don't want to lose you...'

Minako was unable to say a word as Yukari pulled out a tissue and wiped Minako's face with it, getting rid of the tears as she whispered softly to the Wild Card.

'… So please, tell me what happened to my father... I've made up my mind and... no matter the consequences are, I can't back away just because I'm afraid of what might happen as... as... I want you to trust me too. I won't lie to you now... best friends, don't lie to each other right?'

Yukari blushed as she told Minako and the wild card looked down before laughing softly.

'T-That's mean... y-you... were lying to me... b-but I was lying to you too before.. t-then... w-we...'

'Can you please forgive me, Minako-chan? I know I'm a terrible person and... it.. must be hard for you to accept me like this but...'

Yukari stammered as she knew that it was the second time that she had lied to the Wild Card but Minako didn't seem to mind as she knew that she had formed a true bond with the Lovers Social Link, Takeba Yukari. Somehow or another Yukari had opened up to her completely, going through most if not of her worries and this was great news for Minako.

Even if she did admit that she did not expect Yukari to behave in that way at all, she was like a totally different person, clingy and easily possessive of her but everyone does have their own dark side, a side of them no one else can see, even for their best friends and Minako felt like she became closer to her than every before.

'T-That's cheating... r-really... h-how can I say no now... r-really, Yukari-chan?'

..

_Rank up!_

_Lovers Social Link – MAX?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes, Maxed!<br>**


	27. The Fragments

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 27: The Fragments_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

_Info of the Personas are taken from Daniel Acaba's Persona 3 Faq gamefaqs!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, Kaiser Dude for the Beta edit as always! Comments are always welcome!<strong>

**Remastered and Re-edited on 24/03/13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 Wednesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe**_

..

'I... I know Minako-chan will help me along the way if anything happens to me...e-eh?! Y-you said yes? You'll really tell me what happened to my father?'

Takeba Yukari was speaking again and ignoring the fact that her best friend, Arisato Minako had agreed to her request. The owner of the Lovers Social Link blinked in surprise before staring at Minako as though she was crazy for agreeing to give her what she wanted in the first place. It was not that she did not want her to say yes, but for her to agree so easily made her feel little complicated at as she had prepared for Minako to refuse repeatedly till she break out her secret begging technique.

But for her to accept it so easily felt wrong too...

..

Arisato Minako on the other hand was crying foul that Yukari was using the true bond of friendship that they had between them to ask for a favor from her. However, Minako also knew that was exactly what she was doing too! Minako was using her friendship with her friends to her advantage as well and she sighed in resignation.

It was like what she had heard someone said before: 'Everyone looks after themselves first and foremost, friends are the people that one can ask for help the most readily from. Thus they are nothing more but the people that one surrounds himself or herself with to be able to have people to seek help from.'

It was not the best saying in the world but it was a harsh lesson there and it was partially or mostly untrue. However, it still could be the basis of most friendships anyway and Minako was about to continue speaking when Yukari added wistfully while watching Minako sorting out her own thoughts.

'I... I believe in my father... and I know that he didn't do anything; I've never been so sure before. It's really odd... but that's how I feel now. I've always been doubtful and unsure of what happened ten years ago but now, I know, I feel and I... can say with confidence that I know my father did his best to protect me and all of us.

He did the right thing... no matter what he did, that's what I feel... it's just like how I know you are telling the truth before, Minako-chan... even if I wished to think that was a lie...'

Yukari admitted softly and laughing weakly as she finally drank a sip of her cold coffee even as Minako nodded.

'… Even if you... do believe me. I'm still worried what will happen if I change the future by telling you this before... the world decides that you should know. Or... should I say, when you really started to try to discover the truth by yourself, Yukari-chan. It was you, who was the one who wanted to discover the truth in the other world and all the other worlds.

In the end, you finally got the courage and the friends that allowed you to seek out and discover the truth behind your father's death. I'm taking this away from you by telling you this... but I... I think it's fine. You had to muster the courage to confront me about it too.'

Minako told Yukari with pride and she added with a second note as Yukari looked at her with eyes shining with joy.

'And... it is not the first time that Yukari-chan was able to believe in your father... that's just like last time... too.'

..

Takeba Yukari was not just Arisato Minako's friend; she was one of the few that was able and actually made the group's bond stronger together when the awful truth was revealed to them in the end.

Yukari was one of the first to rally them and was willing to challenge the unstoppable force that was death, Nyx. Without her support it was unlikely that Mitsuru would have been able to overcome the loss of her father to take on the leadership role in S.E.E.S once again and it was Yukari's determination that partly helped Mitsuru to stand up and fight as well.

If there is no smoke without fire, Yukari was the starting fuse that started the process that gave courage to most if not all of the S.E.E.S members to challenge Nyx.

All that would not have happened without Yukari believing in her father, her clinging along to that hope that he was doing the right thing and for her to be able to take up the fight from where her father had left off.

Yukari was fighting for what her Father believed in... and if she had lost her faith in father, the S.E.E.S members would have slowly but slowly drifted apart from each other upon discovery of the horrible fate that awaited all of them.

Without Yukari's encouragement and determination to fulfil her dad's final wish, Mitsuru would not have been able to pick herself up and that would mean no one to gather the different personalities into one cohesive group as one.

No matter how charismatic Minako was, there was simply no way that she'll be able to manage all of their personalities into a functioning and working group. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that without Yukari's influence, S.E.E.S wouldn't have been able to make it to the last battle intact and united as one.

It was doubly fitting that Yukari's Ultimate Persona was Isis, one of the main gods of Egypt that was worshipped as the ideal mother as well as being the matron of nature and magic. This was especially so for healing magic as legends told of her reviving her husband and brother, the Egyptian God Osiris by piecing together his body parts that have been scattered all over the world.

Although it was the very first time that she had Yukari watching over so protectively over her like a big sister, Minako knew that Yukari was very, very good with healing magic and was always looking out for her team mates when they were in Tartarus, giving her more links and ties to the Goddess of Ancient Egypt.

..

All in all, having Yukari remembering and being set on her belief of her father made Minako glad that at least Yukari would still be there to tie her team mates together behind the scenes. It was selfish for her to think about it in this way, but Minako really needed all the help she could get.

'Is there something wrong with believing me in my father? I... I would always believe him.'

'No... Yukari-chan would eventually find out the real truth behind everything. The farce that was shown by the chairman to mislead all of us. The real and absolute truth that you believed and prayed for... but that would only happen after your own belief was challenged by the seeds of confusion, deceit and doubt. In a nutshell, it's complicated... but you had help from another friend besides me.'

Minako told Yukari about Yamagashi Fuuka and after hearing about her other self's actions, Yukari laughed as she nodded her head.

'I...see, I wonder if I would have the same courage to seek out the truth like what the other me did... Sorry, it's a little odd to hear about someone else... that's me, but... I just don't think that I'll be brave enough to wish to try and discover the truth even if you say I would. I was always running away and … I'm up against Kirijo-sempai... I don't think I'll... ever be brave enough... to ask her that.'

Yukari shivered and Minako laughed without thinking, making the Yukari a little angry at her laughing.

'W-Why are you laughing?'

'Ahah.. N-no... I'm sorry... i-it's just that... Y-Yukari-chan, you... have quite a good relationship with Mitsuru-sempai... I didn't know that.'

Yukari blushed while Minako's smile got bigger than ever. She was trying to get Yukari to accept Mitsuru-sempai earlier as the two of them never quite hit if off together at the start. Mitsuru being the head of the organization that ruined her life made it difficult, but it seems that the two of them retained some memories or at least some feelings of friendship and kinship from the last time they met.

'I-is there something wrong? I... kind of admire Kirijo-sempai a little... even if it was her organisation's fault for my father... I don't think Kirijo-sempai had anything to do with it...'

'… Yukari-chan is really amazing then... I've seen your determination and bravery... I really can't deny you anything now... least of all the truth as that is what you deserve to know. Everyone deserves to know the truth.'

Minako felt a little light-headed as she was unsure what was happening in front of eyes as she spoke a little more formally than usual.

'Then I'll tell you the truth, how everything really happened.'

Minako had told Yukari of how the chairman betrayed all of them but never in full detail of why he did that. On hindsight she was too emotional at that point of time and Minako admitted that although she told them the truth she had not told them of what Ikutsuki did in detail.

She only gave them information only about the Fall, the true reason behind Tartarus's existence and about what would befall all of them in the future AFTER Ikutsuki's betrayal and not before.

It was time now to reveal the truth and she started telling Yukari all about the chairman, how he had manipulated all of them to achieve his goal, which is to bring about the Fall at their expense.

Minako particularly emphasized on the fact that it was Yukari as well as Mitsuru-sempai who were manipulated the most and it seemed to have struck a chord with Yukari as the other girl nodded in understanding.

'K-Kirijo-sempai too? … I... I mean... I really can't believe she would... be led like that... and... the Chairman... Ikutsuki-san... is he really such a horrible person? Y-You told me that before... but...'

Yukari fell silent as Minako explained.

'It might sound unbelievable but it is true, Ikutsuki-san is lying to us all this time... he's the one who started to ask us to attack the Shadows in the first place right? He will tell us that to kill all the 12 Shadows while not revealing to us what kind of research he had been consulting... Y-You might remember from what I told you before that if all the 12 Shadows merge with me, it will bring about death right?'

..

Minako sighed deeply as Yukari nodded.

'I remember... but it's hard to imagine you as death... unless you say that thing that came out when you first used your Persona was Death...'

'Oh, you mean Thanatos? He is... death's true face... Thanatos broke free from my consciousness to feed and merge with the 1st Shadow that night, remember? It was on the very first full moon...'

That traumatic experience was probably why and how she was able to awaken her potential, giving birth to Orpheus and subsequently the Wild Card ability as well.

'Y-You're right! I remember... how could I forget... that was one of the scariest moments of my life... without Minako-chan I would have...'

'… You see, Yukari-chan? I just can't leave S.E.E.S behind...if I do, what will happen to all of you?'

Minako smiled sadly and she cheered up slightly as Yukari quipped as well.

'Well, it seems that you're stuck with us just like how we are stuck with you, neh?'

'Hahaha... T-Thank you, Yukari-chan... for believing me...'

Although it was difficult for Minako to understand the twisted mind of Ikutsuki-san, she could still deduce that he probably wanted to be the ruler of the New World after the Fall. In the end, he probably did not know what the Fall really means, it was the same with Strega as they actively promoted the Fall after all...

Minako would have to investigate more on Strega to find out more about why and how they knew about so many things about Tartarus, how they got the pills but most importantly of all. Their link with Ikutsuki, who was the one who provided the pills in the first place.

The Wild Card had some theories of her own though, but without proof there was nothing she could do to prove that she was right..

Even if she was right, it was important that she did not get Ikutsuki too suspicious of her actions. Minako was certain that the chairman was already surprised at how quickly the group was piecing together the truth and he might have some other cards up his sleeves, especially if he discovered that Minako knew what he was planning.

Besides just her, Shinjiro might have raised some warning bells himself just by keeping an eye on Ikutsuki and Minako did not wish to lose the element of surprise in the event that they were able to confront him with the truth in hand.

'Mitsuru-sempai just wishes to protect her father, just like you, Yukari-chan.'

Minako brought the topic back to Mitsuru and she continued on even as Yukari nodded her head in understanding.

..

'Mitsuru-sempai will tell us about her version of the truth when she is ready, right now she is still protecting her father. Sempai she never told anyone why she is fighting yes? We all know why Akihiko-sempai is fighting though...'

For Akihiko, he was trying to be strong in a bid to get over the loss of his sister, Miki. It was however, Akihiko's story to tell and Minako would never tell that to Yukari even as the girl nodded her head slowly.

'I myself fighting to deny the fate that the world has gave me... we all fight for different reasons and Ikutsuki is using those reasons to achieve his goals, by using us as his stepping stone...'

'I-In that case, Minako-chan could have just rejected to help us then... even if you say that you are stuck with us... you are free to go...'

Yukari raised the same question that had plagued her and Minako explained to her slowly, trying to control her emotions as well.

'Y-Yukari-chan will fight the shadows even without me right? If I had not chosen to help out... who knows what will happen to all of you..'

Before Yukari could protest that they would have gotten along fine with Akihiko-sempai's help, Minako snapped angrily at Yukari.

'Only you and Junpei are fighting fit... you couldn't have survived in Tartarus by yourself. Not with just two of you! Mitsuru-sempai wouldn't have allowed you two to go there to be stronger... and if you had to fight the Large Shadow on the train without getting stronger...'

Minako thoughts went back to how they had barely managed to defeat the Shadow in time with all three of them working flat out. Minako herself was holding back her strength but she was certain that the Priestess Shadow was stronger than she remembered as it was able to withstand her attacks at its weak point.

'Both of you... wouldn't have made it, even if Mitsuru and Akihiko-sempai were to help out...'

Yukari fell silent as her eyes opened wide in understanding and she quickly apologized for not thinking straight.

'… N-No... I'm to blame... Yukari-chan said that you were a horrible person, but I'm worse than that... I... I actually tried that once... I left all of you... and I had to watch Akihiko-sempai be killed trying to stop the first Shadow...'

..

Minako lowered her head as told Yukari that she had tried to avoid S.E.E.S to try and save herself along with the world, she didn't think that he would be so reckless and stubborn to go ahead to fight the Shadow despite being injured himself. What made it worse was the reason he gave to fight in the first place.

'H-He said that he wanted to protect the innocent people that were on the train... I... I was a coward... I didn't think about them and what could have happened without my assistance and my help... I.. I-'

'Minako-chan, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself!'

Minako knew that Yukari was not reacting as badly as she did as she was immune or perhaps not aware that to Minako, _that_ particular Akihiko or Yukari was a real person to her. They were alive and real and they had been disappointed that she had rejected them. To Yukari, they were not her real seniors, she would never understand that pain like she would.

'That's not the point! Would you like it if Akihiko-sempai was killed trying to save you?! He... he did just that to save the innocent people... and you, and Junpei! H-He and every other person that I've met is a real, living, breathing person! Just like how Yukari-chan had opened up to me, I had to watch... all of them be my friends all over again, put their faith in me... and... h-how they died in front of me that... one... single... selfish time... a-and H-How I had to leave all of them after... after Nyx.. H-how-'

Minako was losing control of her emotions again and Yukari reached over the table to hug her again to calm her down as she was starting to make a scene in Chagall. There were many of Minako's colleagues looking over at the two of them in confusion but Yukari smiled and said that they were fine.

'P-Please, calm down... I-I'm sorry, I was insensitive... I-I didn't realize how you felt, what you've really experienced... I... I can't say that I understand... but it's my fault, so forgive me...'

Yukari started cooing to her like she was a child and she eventually managed to calm the Wild Card down at long last. Minako sniffed before continuing even while wiping the tears away and struggling to keep in check her negative emotions.

'I, I can't be selfish again... even if it's impossible for me to live past the next year... I want to try one more time at saving all of us and myself... there must be a way to do so.'

..

Yukari agreed with her before asking about her father timidly again after Minako fell silent. It was wrong of her to do so but she still could not help but wonder what role he played in all of this and Yukari froze when Minako hesitated before she looked down and nodded her head.

'Before I tell you more about your father, there is something I would like to show you, all thanks to Ikutsuki-san. It's a recording of your father... we can't let anyone else see us looking at it though...'

Minako bit her lip and considered how she could get the control room all to themselves when Yukari mentioned that they could ask Junpei for help.

'T-That's a good idea, but are you sure... you are okay with letting Junpei...'

Even as she raised a valid concern, Minako blinked when Yukari said that it'll be fine.

'I-I well... it's embarrassing to say that, but I'm fine with it... really.'

Yukari blushed so red that Minako imagined that she had steam coming out of her ears and she teased the other girl with a knowing smile.

'So... you and Junpei?'

'EWW! NO! NO No NO NO NO! and I know he's not behind me right now!'

Yukari flailed her arms in front of her while denying it and Minako believed her. If she was wrong, Minako will actually have to question her actions even further if her attempts at shipping really made her able to date some of the guys which were not attracted to her before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>513 Wednesday (Evening)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

They two of them made it back into the dormitory after snagging a few Prodigy Platters(Yes, Again!). As they entered the dormitory, Minako called Iori Junpei over for dinner only to see him hard at work in the dormitory. He was together with a stack of papers as well as a baffled but amused Kirijo Mitsuru sitting at the side reading the newspapers.

Minako was glad that Akihiko wasn't around but then again, she had seen little of her senior after last Saturday and she hoped that trend would continue for a while even as she waved to Mitsuru. The older girl greeted her with a small nod before gesturing for her to have a private word between them.

It was then that she remembered that she should be avoiding Mitsuru for now and her smile froze when Mitsuru's eyes narrowed as soon as they were out of earshot.

'B-Before you say anything, Mitsuru-sempai! L-Let me say a few words!'

'Hmm? It seems that you realized what I am about to discuss with you about. Go on ahead then, Arisato.'

Mitsur crossed her arms while flicking her hair back and she listened as Minako told her how she had NOT wanted to get unneeded attention and the uniform was a REAL working uniform and was mandatory for work.

'I-I didn't allow him to take pictures of me and I definitely was not selling myself out!'

However Mitsuru's eyebrows twitched and as she had started to pinch her nose in an effort to keep her temper down, Minako finally realized that she might have done the wrong thing as Mitsuru seemed even angrier than before.

'I was only about to question you about Iori's newly found enthusiasm about his studies... but it seems that you have been keeping something from me after all.I had my suspicions when I noticed some rumours floating around in the school network... but to think that you would want to keep it from me...'

Minako was literally drenched in cold sweat as Mitsuru loomed over her dangerously and her fear grew when she swore she could make out the form of Penthesilea behind her even as Mitsuru looked at her, her eyes narrowed with a hand on her hip.

'Now, do you have any more things to say before I start?'

'N-Noo? B-Besides the fact that I'm sorry for worrying everyone else and I'll be more careful the next time? A-And that there won't be any next time as I'll be very careful and won't do that ever again!'

Minako covered her head in fear and it was due to that did Minako not realize when Mitsuru was resting her hand on her head instead and was patting her till a few seconds later.

'H-Huh?'

'Looks like there is nothing I have to say here... you know what you did wrong right, Arisato? As long as you do, I have no reason to punish you further than what you have been doing to yourself. I do not have absolute control of your life and your actions. I must admit that I was really disappointed when I heard told me of what happened, but as the cause of the incident was not you ... I will assist you in getting rid of those despicable rumours, it is the least I can do to help one of our members. More than that... I am disappointed that you would not depend on me for help as well.'

Mitsuru nodded and seemed a little lonely as well. However she was satisfied at her apology and Minako managed to give her a shy smile as she explained that Hidetoshi and Junpei were helping her with that as well.

'I-It isn't that I don't want to ask you for help, sempai... but I didn't want to burden you with it... Odagiri-san and Junpei is helping already...'

'I see... so that was what Odagiri was working on. It is rare to see him so focused on something on his own. I was honestly quite surprised. You have made a good friend, Arisato... It seems that it was the right decision to ask you to join the Student Council as well.'

Mitsuru seemed to be happy that Minako made such a good friend and Minako nodded in response as well.

'He's... been very protective... I'm in his debt. Junpei too, he's been working hard in his own ways as well.'

'Does that have to do with why he is working so hard now? I must admit that I did not expect him to have such diligence or the willpower to concentrate on his studies. It would seem that he would have you to thank for that change in his mindset. You are a positive influence to everyone here... I have very high hopes for you, Arisato.'

Mitsuru complimented her even as the two of them walked back to the living room, Mitsuru paused when she saw Yukari speaking with Junpei together the Prodigy Platter placed on the table.

'Ah, sempai, would you like some too?'

..

Yukari smiled at Mitsuru even as she passed her a small plate to help place the fish slices along with a pair of chopsticks. The smile on Yukari's face got bigger as Mitsuru did join them this time. She noticed the quick nods given by Yukari and Junpei even as she picked up her plate as well and felt that it would be fine for a change.

'Hmm... this is quite a spread... is this for a celebration? If so, perhaps I could start it off with a toast?'

Mitsuru seemed politely curious as she looked at the two plate of fish slices in front of her and the three of them blinked in surprise as they shook their heads

'Err... Sempai, this isn't a celebration or anything... it's just... normal food... I guess... I hoped that Minako had gotten sick of this thing though... ugh...'

Junpei mournfully picked up a slice of fish but he started chewing on the chewy slice of fish without much trouble after dipping it in soy sauce to mask the strong fishy taste.

'Ah... is that so? I'm surprised that all of you managed to get Fugu and Toro Sashimi so easily like this...'

Mitsuru nodded and that made Yukari cough a little as they tried to stop themselves from dropping their plates in shock.

Pufferfish and Fatty tuna?! If they provided it in the Prodigy Platter it would be really expensive!

To their surprise though, Junpei was not phased by Mitsuru's remark and simply replied with a bored voice.

'It's not expensive Sashimi, sempai, it's just a mix of fish slices that Wakatsu provides in their restaurant... well, they say it helps with one's knowledge so Minako has been urging me to eat it often... I just wish that she wouldn't eat it so often though.'

It was Junpei's time to choke on his dish however when Mitsuru commented that it was taking effect after all for him to be able to explain it to her.

'H-Hey, sempai... that was really too much...'

Junpei again even as he started on another slice. The conversation however, continued as Mitsuru spoke out again.

'This is an ingenious idea indeed. If one can increase one's academics and intelligence by consuming this dish, it would surely be the answer to many of man's worries... I wonder if that restaurant owner is willing to sell his trade secret to us...'

It took a while for the three of them to convince her that it was just a rumour and not the truth but it seemed that Mitsuru was not convinced. After all, Junpei was a great example as to the dish's endless possibilities and it made the two girls giggle non-stop as Mitsuru went on to test Junpei's intelligence with several puzzles that was supposed to help determine one's IQ.

Naturally Junpei didn't fare well with those tests but Mitsuru swore that she'll have him take the test after a month.

..

'You will continue your diet in the meantime, Iori and will do the same set of tests again. Arisato, Takeba, this will be something that we must keep within the four of us... the two of you will ensure that he continue the same diet till the month is up.'

Mitsuru smiled in satisfaction as the two girls nodded in understanding even as Junpei wailed that he'll be sick if he keeps eating that for a month.

'Even so... I should still get into talks with the owner of the restaurant... even if the rumors are unfounded, his marketing strategy is one of the most sound and effective that I have seen... He must be a marketing genius.'

Minako decided to leave Mitsuru to her own imagination and musings and the four of them finished dinner while conversing with one another.

Although Mitsuru did seem a little odd and was in a world of her own as she contemplated the Prodigy Platter, the three of them were glad to have her joining them. They found that Mitsuru was really too sheltered and they spent some time telling her and even showing her some discount coupons that Yukari had dug out from the newspapers a few days ago.

'I see... so we can get a 20% discount... but how can the market sustain itself if it is cutting into its profits like this...'

Mitsuru seem intrigued and thankfully or un-thankfully, Mitsuru seemed interested in other things as well.

It was apparent as she suddenly changed the topic and asked whether they were getting along with Akihiko, a topic that surprised and pained Minako as she appeared to have noticed the strained relationship that she had with Akihiko after a few days.

..

'We get along with him fine, right, Yukari-chan?'

Junpei grinned and Yukari nodded her head eagerly as she replied in Minako's stead. The Wild card simply smiled, nodded her head and continued eating the remains of the Prodigy Platter while Mitsuru slowly nodded her head as well.

'That is good... I was afraid that something has happened... he seemed, so downcast lately...'

Mitsuru sighed and it seemed that she was more concerned about Akihiko than anything else and Minako took the opportunity to regain the upper-hand as she started to tease Mitsuru.

'Is... Mitsuru-sempai worried about Akihiko-sempai then?'

'A-Ah... o-of course I am... he is my partner... I... I mean, one of the founding members of S.E.E.S... I wish for him to be more acquainted with all of you.'

Mitsuru stammered as she was caught off guard. It was something that wasn't common and even Yukari picked up on the hints as she smiled as well while asking.

'Before I moved in, Mitsuru-sempai was living along with Akihiko-sempai right? That means the two of you are really close then!'

'I-I... o-of course we are close... we have been partners for at least 3 years... it has been a difficult journey but I for one am glad that we have all of you to help out.'

Mitsuru nodded with a brief smile and she managed to regaining her composure but she lost it again when Yukari pounced on the chance.

'I guess Akihiko-sempai would be close to Mitsuru-sempai too... although we are friends... I'm sure if Mitsuru-sempai asked Akihiko-sempai what is bothering him, he'll tell you.'

'I... I see. That is true. Thank you for the advice, Takeba... I have not considered that at all... it is true that he is a very private person.'

Yukari smiled as she watched Mitsuru musing to herself before adding on deviously.

'Of course, Misuru-sempai could try that when the two of you are alone. He might need some privacy after all... it could be something that is really, really close to his heart that he doesn't want anyone else to know.'

Yukari nodded knowingly while the other two just resisted the urge to facepalm at how she was phrasing it, it was obvious that she was shipping the two of them together! Mitsuru sempai is NOT a kid after all.

'I-Is that so? That is something I did not know... If it will help him relieve the burden, I suppose it is worth trying at least...'

'If you need more advise, you can come to me, Sempai~'

'Understood, thank you for your assistance, Takeba.'

Mitsuru seem genuinely touched by her gesture and Minako felt that the bond between the S.E.E.S group members definitely got stronger after this dinner, even if she doubted Yukari's intention in trying to get their sempais to be with each other.

..

_Rank Up!_

_Empress Social Link: Level 2?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always<br>**


	28. White Lies

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 28: White Lies_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

_Some credit does goes to the user __AkumaNoKiseki for giving me an idea for this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm learning driving. Thank you Kaiser Dude for the beta-edit as always<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..  
><strong>

'W-what was that about?'

Minako asked after they finally managed to sneak away from the living room, giving the excuse that they wanted to work on homework together to Mitsuru-sempai.

Mitsuru finally relented and agreed that she will wait for Akihiko after Yukari's persuasion. Even Junpei knew what was going on but he wisely stepped away from the action, refusing to get involved and Minako felt that was a good thing to do.

Trying to get two individuals together was tricky and it was thankful that the feelings between Rio and Kenji were mutual or Minako was sure that it'll be difficult for her to help Rio win his heart.

'Eh? Don't you think that the two of them would be good together?'

'I... I guess... but Mitsuru-sempai is the heir of the Kirijo group... they are worlds apart...'

Minako knew that Mitsuru sempai would eventually be betrothed as a trophy wife to the head of another organization after the death of her father, however thanks to her she was able to stand up for herself just like she had always done so in front of all of them.

Deep inside her heart, Mitsuru sempai was uncertain of herself, of her gender as well as the power that she was wielding.

Besides being a sheltered person, Mitsuru sempai has been trying harder than everyone else as she did not want others to look down on her due to her gender.

Mitsuru had admitted that she had chosen Minako to be the field leader as she had hoped that Minako would prove that there is no difference between men and women, even if that was at Junpei's expense at the start... Mitsuru-sempai had defended her fiercely just for her own personal reason after all.

However, that story was for another time as Yukari shook her head and smiled happily at Minako.

..

'Love knows no boundaries, Minako-chan! Just you wait; I'll make sure Mitsuru-sempai takes notice of Akihiko-sempai before she knew it! Fuuu fuu~~'

Giggling and rubbing her hands together, Yukari looked different than usual and Minako took a few steps back in worry even as Junpei simply sighed in resignation.

'… You can't stop her when she's set on something you know...'

'But I'm the same!'

Minako added in protest and Junpei raised his hands in apology and surrendered at the hands of the two girls that he had formed strong bonds with.

'H-hey, it's not that it's bad... but won't the two of you consider what I have to go through as well? I-I'm not going to help you in that mission, Yukari-chi!'

'Well, I never ASKED you to help, you'll JUST help out.'

'Hey! Can't I get an opinion in this too?'

'No, you can't!'

Yukari snapped impatiently and she noticed how Minako seemed to be sneaking off and she reached out to grab the wild card by the collar, pulling her back as well.

'And you too, Minako-chan~~'

'B-but... But!'

She shook her head as she explained that she still didn't want to meet Akihiko-sempai yet.

'O-oh... right... sorry... I've forgotten about that...'

Yukari apologized to Minako who said that it was fine and the three of them slowly and quietly made their way up to the control room.

..

..

'The recording is there... but, Yukari-chan, I can't fix the recording for you...'

'Fix it? What's wrong with it?'

Yukari seemed excited at her finally getting the chance to know about what happened to her father and she calmed down a little as Minako explained that the video was doctored by Ikutsuki-san to mislead all of them.

'…. Someone else will fix it for you in the future, Yukari-chan... so... please do not take what you see in full value... He wanted the Kirijo group to do his work for him by doctoring the video and framing your father.'

Junpei was of course lost as he was not in the loop at all but he simply stayed quiet as he realized that this was something important for Yukari and he simply kept a look out for them as the two girls entered the room together.

'H-hey, Junpei...'

Yukari suddenly stopped and called out to the boy, who looked surprised as he straightened his back from his leaning position to hear Yukari thanking him for helping out like this.

'Thanks again, Junpei... you're really reliable, really.'

Yukari smiled and Minako nodded as well as she gave her thanks too.

'We might be doing something without permission... but it's important... Junpei, thank you for being understanding and not trying to peek...'

Minako warned the boy and she smiled when Junpei stated that he wasn't going to anyway.

'It's between you two girls right? Just tell me what's going on later, 'kay? I want to know what I'm risking my life for... if Kirijo-sempai catches us here...'

Junpei shivered and the two girls nodded, promising that they will fill him in after they were done there.

'Ready, Yukari-chan?'

'I've been ready ten years ago, Minako-chan!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Minako fiddled with the controls for a while, searching for the right video and she finally managed to locate the recording that she was looking for and played it for Yukari to see, taking care to be by her side as she toned down the volume to avoid detection.

..

'My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived...

I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price...'

..

Minako noted that there were still hints that the video was doctored even now if one was looking for the signs and she cursed the fact that she had not tried to highlight that to Ikutsuki or Yukari-chan before. But perhaps that was a good thing too, she had no concrete evidence for her theories after all and it would only have raised Ikutsuki's guard if she was to reveal her hand so early.

Yukari's face was frozen in shock as she listened to her father's voice and Minako could only wonder at what she was feeling after finally being able to listen to that voice after 10 years.

It must be something very joyous, if not for the things that he was saying and 'admitting' now and Minako reached out to squeeze Yukari's hands, which were icy cold as she squeezed back, thankful for the small comfort that Minako provided.

..

'Please, listen carefully... The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I w-'

Minako cut short the recording as she could sense Yukari's emotional state was getting more agitated by the second and she did not want her to be overly excited by the recording as she shut down the system.

'Minako-chan...'

It was a while before Yukari spoke again and when she raised her head, Minako was relieved to see that Yukari was not crying but she was concerned at the same time as Yukari looked as though she was ready to kill someone as she asked Minako with a quiet voice once again.

'… What my father was saying in the video...'

'Y-yes?'

Minako could not be certain if she was mad or was she ready to cry as Yukari slowly got up from the couch, her entire body shaking in her agitation and Minako took a nervous step back at seeing her best friend so worked up.

'It's not... the truth right? H-he's not... responsible for this incident right? Y-you said that it was doctored and so...'

Minako slowly nodded her head, assuring Yukari that the recording was just one that Ikutsuki had spliced and put together to put the blame on her father.

'It's not your father's fault... it's the previous head of the Kirijo Group as well as Ikutsuki who was responsible for summoning death and starting the Fall... your father was one of those who wanted to stop the experiment.'

Minako explained softly as Yukari took several deep breaths after listening to Minako.

'… I... you aren't... lying to me, are you, Minako-chan? Y-you.. .aren't telling me this to comfort me... my dad was really... trying to help all of us... right?'

Yukari as apprehensive, she probably was still questioning herself as well as Minako when facing the recording in front of her.

Yes, it was possible that it could be the truth... but it was Minako's words against the recording and the Wild Card knew that she herself hasn't exactly been the most truthful individual... It was a test of Yukari's faith and trust in Minako once again as the wild card nodded to the girl in front of her.

'Even till the end... he was fighting to save the world, knowing that it was wrong... that's why we were able to get a second chance to stop this from happening...'

Minako spoke softly and she watched as Yukari lowered her head, clenching her fist tightly as she spent several moments there contemplating to herself before raising her head again, her mouth set in a determined line as she spoke softly to Minako.

'I believe you... It's just so difficult not to... be swayed by his voice... it's like a dream, seeing him again... but this is a nightmare, hearing him say all of this... but... but I still want to believe in him and Minako-chan...

I got a letter last spring one that he wrote ten years ago... it's embarrassing because it's all about me... he didn't even mention mum... I know he will never do anything wrong, my faith in him has... has always been strong... but... but seeing this is like a slap to my face...

Now I know... why you warned me about this... Minako-chan.'

Yukari wiped away the tears in her eyes as she looked back up to the projector before speaking again.

'I... I'll have believed... or would have my faith... shaken by my faith in my father in a very big way... Without you, Minako-chan, I would have lost faith and would have given up... but now that I know the truth... this... is unforgivable...'

It turned out that it was rage and not fear that was making Yukari shake and her eyes blazed with righteous fury as she looked as though she wanted to punch the offending screen that had played that fake recording to her.

..

..

'How dare he mock my father like that... H-how dare he do that! Is lying to us not enough? Why must he toy with our feelings like this... he... he could have destroyed my faith in my father... I... I will never forgive this... and... Minako-chan...

I... I won't forgive you if you are lying to me too... even if it is to help me get over what my father did wrong... I believe that my father did nothing wrong and nothing will change that fact!'

All fired up, Minako watched in amazement once again as Io materialized and floated over Yukari, signalling that there was a change in Yukari's heart and Minako smiled happily for her friend as she continued to hold firm to her resolution.

'My father was trying to save the world from the shadows... I won't let anyone get away with tampering what he tried to prevent till his last breath... It's his final wish, right, Minako?'

Yukari must have sensed the desperation in her father's voice and Minako nodded solemnly as Yukari raised her own hands in front of her, clenching them before pumping them in the air.

'Alright! I knew it! My daddy... he's a true hero till the end... I'll help him fulfill his last wish... that of exterminating all of the Shadows and getting rid of the Dark Hour! Will you let me help you, Minako-chan? You've given me the best present ever... Thank you!'

Smiling in determination as her mind was made up, Minako watched as Io changed to Isis in front of her eyes and the Wild Card could not help herself as she cried while nodding and hugging Yukari tightly as well.

'No... T-thank you for believing in me... and your father as well.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

The three of them left the control room in a hurry, where Junpei was swiftly filled in on what had happened and the boy nodded in understanding.

'So the chairman wants us to do his dirty work for us huh... Say, Minako, could we tell this to... Mitsuru-sempai? She'll definitely be able to help us find proof on what they are doing. Do you know something that could convince Mitsuru-sempai?'

Putting up a valid point, Junpei was disappointed when Minako shook her head sadly as they retreated to the 2nd floor table where they got their homework out to start working on them.

Even if they are saving the world, they are still high school students and must prepare for the future.

Starting on her mathematics, Minako replied that she would rather not show her hand yet and it would be wise to be conservative after all.

'I wouldn't want Ikutsuki-san to get suspicious that I know so much... It's like I'm playing an RPG game with a guide, I know Junpei will get it...'

Looking over to Yukari, who looked a little miffed at that suggestion, Yukari stated that SHE does know what that means and she agrees with what Minako was saying.

'We trust Minako-chan, so we know what she is saying is the truth... but Mitsuru-sempai might not believe her...'

Yukari took special care not to mention Akihiko or Shinjiro and she was rewarded with a firm nod from Minako.

'I need to... earn her trust even more... And... I hope Junpei wouldn't mind if I take the lead in Missions like on the Full Moon... I know Junpei wishes to be the leader sometimes too.'

Asking him timidly as Junpei frowned at his homework, Minako was surprised when Junpei shook his head and just grinned back at Minako.

'It's alright that you are the leader. It might be cheating to have you as the leader as you know what is coming-'

Minako interrupted him by raising a hand and calling for a break by asking Yukari about a question that she can't figure out.

'Wait wait, Junpei... let me concentrate on this one...'

The boy looked at Minako incredulously for a moment before he laughed out loud, causing Minako and Yukari to look at him as though he was crazy.

..

'Honestly, I can't believe the two of you... can't you take this a little... seriously? We're going up against some real evil mastermind here!'

Junpei sighed, tired that he was playing the straight man for once but even he was silenced when Yukari glared at him fiercely.

'We are taking this seriously. But if we put in ALL our efforts into this, we'll slip up eventually... we have our lives to live too, Junpei... It'll be nice to be able to solve everything like in a game, but this is real life here... we have to go to school, eat, sleep and study for our future, right, Minako?'

'That's right; I still want to enjoy my normal school life... I... if things don't go well... It'll be the last that I'll be able to enjoy it anyway.'

Minako's mood didn't darken; in fact she was determined in making it the best time of her life. She hadn't told Junpei and Yukari what will happen in the end, how she had to sacrifice herself to seal Nyx away and she didn't plan to even till the end.

'W-why, what's going to happen to you, Minako-chan?'

Yukari was shocked, sensing something was wrong and she was only partly appeased when Minako replied that it would be the start of the 3rd year of High School after they defeat Nyx.

'After that it'll be college right? We'll be studying non-stop then...'

Minako sighed before going back to topic.

'And since I know what will be coming, we have some time to prepare, desho?'

Minako smiled happily as she convinced Junpei to go back to his studies while finishing that problem that she wasn't able to solve.

'And I can't remember every single detail of what's going to happen... by telling the both of you all this... I might be changing the future too... the Shadows... they are stronger than I remembered too...'

Ordinarily she'd be able to destroy even the stronger Personas with a single hit, even the special Full Moon Shadows would not even stand a chance against her stronger Personas like Pixie... okay, not Pixie but Personas like Chi You or Loki that Minako liked using in the reserves.

'Stronger...?'

'Yes... the Priestess Persona was stronger than I remembered... but it still isn't a threat to us yet... but if the growth continues... it might be difficult for... even me to handle them.'

The mood sobered somewhat as the three of them considered that thought but it was all forgotten as Junpei remarked with a grin.

'Well it's all good since we are going to save the world right! After defeating Nyx and whatever that's coming up... we'll get to stop the dark hour and destroy all the shadows!'

Yukari nodded in agreement while engaging Minako as well, who was focusing on her homework.

..

..

'Neh... we did save the world right? We saved the world and...'

Stopping in mid-sentence as Yukari sensed something amiss, Minako tried to look busy again as the girl confronted her all of a sudden.

'…. Minako-chan.'

'Not now, Yukari-chan... I'm trying to solve this sum...'

'Y-you're still hiding something from us, aren't you? Junpei...'

Turning to look at her friend, Yukari nodded as Junpei grabbed the textbook from Minako's hands, forcing the wild card to look away guiltily as the two of them cornered her. They had forgotten the most basic question that should be asked in the first place when Minako confessed to them about who or what she is.

'Minako-chan!'

'Minako!'

The two of them glared at the wild card, who simply refused to speak to them as it would literally show her entire hand so prematurely even before she was ready to reveal the truth to all of them.

In hindsight, Minako has been extremely lucky to get away without the two of them asking that one question that she dreaded.

'Did we manage to save the world, Minako-chan? You told us so much... you said that you are our friend and that we are precious to you... you told us of what will happen to the future and we... I...

I said that I'll believe everything you say... so tell me, what will happen in the end? Will we manage to save the world? Or... did we fail, and that's why you travelled back in time to fix everything?'

Yukari's words probably echoed around Junpei as the boy was unnaturally serious but unknown to the two of them, Minako gave a huge sigh of relief at being asked that question and she nodded her head with a small smile.

'Yes, we managed to save the world... we defeated Nyx and... the Dark Hour was gone. We... really did save the world. It was difficult... but in the end, we made it...'

Minako smiled as she sat back, allowing herself to relax as she recalled the feeling of euphoria she felt when the dark hour really disappeared, followed by the dread that she felt when she realized everyone else had forgotten what they had gone through together.

The memory fix must have had difficulty covering or explaining everything as she noticed how her friends were sometimes sceptical about their own memories as there were times that they were sure that they had forgotten something important.

It was that small miracle that had allowed all of them to regain their memories on Graduation Day, the day that they promised to meet.

If only... she could have held on longer, she might have been able to lessen the grief that they felt at her passing. There was no way that she could have told them that they were dying, not when they did not know the truth after all.

But was it the right thing to do _then?_ Minako would never really know and she froze once more when Junpei of all people asked her again.

..

'… So why do you come back in time? Did... something go wrong?'

Minako had only revealed to them that she knew the truth as she was a time traveller, never quite explaining about her motives for doing that and she nodded while saying another lie to the two of her friends.

It would surely come back to bite her back in the end, but she will have to make it more believable for them to believe her.

'It's difficult to explain... but I wanted to fix things... please don't ask me how I did it... but I wanted things to be fixed... like how I saved Aragaki-sempai... I know that I may be robbing... someone else of the lesson that his death taught him, but I'd rather he... continue to be one of us, one of the S.E.E.S... Aragaki-sempai is one of the reasons I came back to fix... he... he would have died if I had not interfered... so don't worry...

I'll make sure that we save the world again, this time... with all of us.'

Although they knew that Aragaki-sempai's death was prevented due to her, it must be difficult talking about death so casually and the two of them fell silent, to Minako's relief and she lightened the mood by snatching the textbook back from Junpei, urging all of them to go back to their studies as well.

'Daijobu, Daijobu~ We'll be fine... we did it the last time... so we'll do it again! I'll... make sure no one gets hurt...'

She promised the two of them even while praying that they did not probe further, hoping that she would not need to reveal that she would, might, could possibly die as a result of their challenge to Nyx.

..

Her death was impossible to prevent for the past hundred or so times that she had gone through the same journey. Regardless of whether they challenged Nyx, it was a fact of the world that she would and must die, whether by her own will via the Great Seal or via Nyx, who will destroy the world.

Not even her, the one who could summon the 'Universe' could go against the collective power and will of Nyx when she descended upon the world.

That was the reason for her struggle, to put all the pieces together to struggle against that decree from the heavens. She had thought that Shinjiro sempai's death was impossible to prevent but in one of the journeys, he had managed to survive the shooting... even though he was in a coma till the end, he STILL survived.

That was one of the main motivators for her trying so hard... but now, just like how Theodore and Igor had said. This is the last try. There will not be any more chances if she failed in her final journey... that meant that she had one foot in the coffin before she even started.

The same coffin that she had been laid down and awakened from countless times before.

'Daijobu! ... neh?'

She asked the two of them cheerfully even though she was asking the same thing to herself, trying to give herself the same confidence as her voice was expressing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Nothing else to report!<strong>


	29. Friendship

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 29: Friendships_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: IRL suck so I'll be taking a break and update slower till the month is over. Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta-edit as always.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_5/14 Thursday_

It was the first time in days that Minako had managed to wake up earlier than usual and she was glad to get out of bed and into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for her friends with the leftovers from the Prodigy Platter that they had last night.

It made it easier for her if she was focusing on something as she had many things floating around in her mind, so many questions that she wanted to ask Igor and perhaps Theodore.

Although she had mostly came clean to Yukari and Junpei last night, there were a few things that she decided that she should never reveal to them.

One of them was of her death and of her real reason for returning her. She wasn't here for some noble or awesome cause; ratger she was here to save herself... a cowardly person who refuses to die... or perhaps one can say that she was a person who refused to bow down to fate.

'… I'm not as good as they think I am...'

She muttered to herself and she gave a start when she heard a cough coming from behind her and she spun around to see Akihiko-sempai looking at her from the entrance of the kitchen and Minako felt as though her stomach had a few butterflies flying about as the two of them looked at each other.

It had been more than a few days since she last saw Akihiko sempai and she was mostly glad that he was avoiding her as well. Still, as the days goes by, she had to admit to herself that she probably over reacted to their rejection and denial.

It was obvious that Akihiko was beating himself for ever letting that happen and Minako softened her stance somewhat as she greeted him softly.

'Good morning sempai.'

'…'

He looked to be in a daze for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head and smiling back to her even as she herself did not smile back to him.

'Good morning, Minako...'

Minako merely nodded and went back to her preparation of breakfast, causing an awkward silence to develop as Akihiko grabbed a glass of water while praying for Minako to start a conversation with something, anything at all as he wasn't really a conversationalist in any stretch of the imagination.

It would be lucky if anyone could get into a casual or idle banter with him for more than a few minutes and a miracle if anyone could hold a decent conversation with him at all.

..

..

It was now that he was seriously regretting his inability to even strike up a conversation as Minako continued to make the packed lunch and breakfast without a word, even plugging into her music as she covered her ears with her earphones, turning up the music and letting Akihiko hear the lyrics of 'Wiping All Out' as she sang out a few lines out loud as well.

'I'm not a princess, (a lot of anger in it), not a cutie girlfriend oh no, don't you know?

You cannot run away, (hell nah no man can run away), From me I stay in your head as... one big threat'  
>'It's demolition, wiping all out, I won't go- until it's over... It's coalition... pieces of wreckage... come to me-...and let it be one!"<p>

At the end of the last line, Minako shot a glare at Akihiko and the poor boy staggered backwards a few steps in panic at her showing so much animosity to him.

The lyrics meant something to her and it seemed like it was a message to Akihiko and the boy's shoulders sagged a little in disappointment as well as resignation... it would be a while longer before Minako's anger and disappointment fade enough for him to apologize. He just hoped that Shinjiro was making progress at making amends as well.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Akihiko didn't need to worry as his friend had been busy, very busy in fact all the while Akihiko was grappling with his new resolution of moving forward while struggling with the agony of being unable to help prove himself that he was wrong to doubt her.

Aragaki Shinjiro could be compared to Sanada Akihiko in the sense that he was unable to move forward in life, his life had sort of ended the moment he had killed Amada Ken's mother.

Her mother had even thanked him for trying to save her from the shadow that wanted to kill her but that was no consolation to him or to the young Amada Ken.

But while Aragaki Shinjiro had chosen to relive that moment where his life had been completely changed every single day, waiting for the time where he could finally make his amends, running away from the fight that he was supposed to be fighting alongside his brother, he had been dragged back forcefully into the limelight by that girl, Arisato Minako.

Again unlike Sanada Akihiko, who had sworn that he'll will be looking forward from now on and failing miserably to make an impact, Aragaki Shinjiro had dragged himself to his feet and went back to what he did best, searching and digging out information from the dark side of the city.

Having been hanging around the dark alleys of Tatsumi Port Island for as long as he could remember, those dark and dingy days has shaped him to be the ultimate survivor.

..

In that environment, just a few meters away from the bright lit street of the Tatsumi Station, it was like being thrown back into the dark ages as every single day he lived there he had to abide with the law of the jungle, where only the strongest will survive.

He had built up a reputation there for being moody, tough and generally one of the meanest guys in the block and it served him well when he wanted some juicy tidbits that were not available out in the light.

For instance he knew the inner goings on of Gekkoukan High, the many rumours circulating about the school about the Revenge Website that he was now paying attention to.

According to his sources, which he had regained access to after punching out a few guys in one of the abandoned houses, the Revenge Website was a real thing, run by someone out there in Tatsumi Port Island as they only took 'jobs' or hits that were located around the general vicinity of the place.

The 'Revenge Request' website can only be accessed by accessing a secret link from a seemingly innocuously website dealing about faith and their connection with a certain God and although one can discover the link if one searched through the encoding or knows what one was looking for, it was restricted to individuals who the Web Master allowed accessed to with a randomly generated password each day.

This meant that it was painfully difficult for anyone else to find out who was behind the website even though the web author's identity was well known on the internet.

It was embarrassing to admit but when it came to the internet or anything electronic related, Shinjiro was not the person to ask and he wondered if there were someone else who could help him with locating or identifying who was the mysterious Web Author, Jin.

..

..

'…'

He wasn't happy with what he had discovered but from looking through the records of what requests had apparently been submitted to the website as well as the actual victims that had actually been reported, the 'Revenge Request' Website has a very high success rate, out of 10 requests, 8 were fulfilled within a week of their postings and acceptance.

They victims were all found shot cleanly in the chest, blood collecting below them even though some were discovered to be alive a few minutes ago.

Interestingly and tellingly, all of them were found after 23:59 hours, the time of the Dark Tour... and that was the missing link that Shinjiro linked Strega to the Revenge Request Website as there were only two active Persona users group in the island, S.E.E.S and Strega.

By using Hempel's Raven, if S.E.E.S was not behind the killings, then Strega had to be the one responsible after all and Shinjiro decided that he would do more research and digging around for those shady fellows.

It hurt to admit it, but he did felt a little better after going clean, the visit to the hospital, arranged with the help of Mitsuru had flushed out some of the drugs in his system, even if he was a little unwilling at first to get hooked up to that machine.

It would have to be a process that needed to be done for months for him to fully shake off the effects of the drugs.

The drugs would have killed him eventually, causing heart failure and of course the breakdown of his psyche through continuous use but thankfully they were nothing permanent and with the proper treatment and recuperation, be something that he could eventually recover from if caught in time.

Based on the toxicology report, if he had continued to take those medicines for a few more months, it would have caused long term damage and certainly death.

So in a way, he really owed Minako for this new lease in life and Aragaki Shinjiro sighed as he stuffed his hands into that large windbreak to stifle the shudder he felt down his spine.

..

Was he really so close to death then? Although he said that he did not fear it and was expecting it, the reality of it being shown to him had jarred him quite a bit.

In a way he would prefer if death had crept up to him unannounced even though he was the one who welcomed it with open arms, it would be much easier to deal with it rather than to have death looming over one's head till the end comes.

Sitting up on the chair that he occupied in his small apartment right in the slums of Tatsumi Port Island, Shinjiro reviewed the information that he had gathered and written out in the small notepad before nodding to himself in satisfaction.

There was more work to be done but his goal right now was to repay some debt that he had owed to the brunette that had gave him a second chance and he quickly dialled a number out of a precious few that was recorded in his cellphone before grinning as the person he was contacting picked it up, irritation evident in her voice at being disturbed so early in the morning.

'Morning, Kirijo.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

After leaving Akihiko with his portion of the lunch and breakfast she prepared, Minako sat down and enjoyed a relatively quiet breakfast as Akihiko joined her as well.

There was something odd about him, Minako realized a little late as he was still favoring his uninjured left arm as compared to his right, which was fractured in that last fight with Castor. Minako knew that with the injury sustained earlier on his engagement with the large Shadow meant that Akihiko was now unable to box or to train at all, probably adding to his misery.

Perhaps she should really cut him some slack after all and she cleared her throat and asked him.

'How's breakfast? I'm confident in my cooking skills... but if there's something wrong or... something that you would like to have to help you recover, please tell me too, sempai.'

Minako managed a small smile to the older boy and she was confused to see a an expression of hurt appear on his face briefly before nodding his head absent-mindedly, as if she had awakened some memories that he would rather he not touch.

'Is there, something wrong, Akihiko-sempai?'

Asking uncertainly, Minako was even more puzzled by the hollow tone that he answered with. Was there really something else bothering Akihiko besides the wedge that was driven between her and him?

If so, it might have something to do with what Igor said, about the future changing and being unclear and ever changing.

'…'

It might be something important that she was missing here, better to be safe than sorry after all!

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Sanada-sempai? No, I haven't heard about anything from him... is there something wrong?'

Walking with Yukari to school, Minako asked her about any news that would she know happened to Akihiko-sempai and the other girl shook her head.

'Other than Kirijo-sempai saying that he fractured his arm around a week ago, I haven't heard anything since... did you make up with him, Minako-chan?'

Asking the question that Minako didn't really know the answer to, Minako replied with a soft 'I don't know' that made their walk to school a little awkward.

Yukari had been happy and surprised to see Minako eating breakfast with Akihiko together in the dining room and was planning to get those two together again when Akihiko excused himself quickly after finishing breakfast.

At first she had imagined that Minako had said something wrong or mean to their senior and was about to berate her, telling her to give him some sympathy. It had been around a week since they had fallen apart and Yukari believed that it was about time for Minako to start patching up things with him.

Everything begins with a single, if small step and Yukari was determined to make sure that Minako was the one who would be the first to initiate contact.

From her broken confession on the night it happened, it was clear that the two boys had no idea how a simple rejection from them would hurt Minako so much and it was understandable for them to feel a little... if she might say, ridiculous at the situation and at the extent Minako was showing her animosity.

It was not that Yukari herself could not place herself into Minako's shoes and just shrug off their words to her; by raising her hopes and dashing them so spectacularly, Yukari was firmly behind Minako's treatment towards those two boys to some extent.

However, there was such a thing as too much punishment and Yukari felt enough was enough and was all ready to tell her off for making life miserable for Akihiko-sempai, any one could see that he was a shadow of his usual self when Yukari noticed the look of confusion on Minako's face.

..

'I told you, I didn't say anything to Akihiko-sempai, I swear!'

Minako repeated that again as they entered their class together. Junpei was running late but he said that he'll catch up later and the two of them were promptly greeted by who else but Kenji and Rio, the two of them chatting with each other happily while Minako and Yukari looked on.

'They... really look good with each other...'

'They are childhood friends, Minako... stop trying to pair them together.'

Jumping a little as Junpei entered the room behind them, they saw that he was panting heavily, probably from running flat out from the dormitory as he bent down to try and get his breath back.

'Morning... hey, what about going to Tartarus today? I stopped by the Pharmacy today and got some medicines, wouldn't do for us to get sick you know!'

Junpei smiled as the two girls nodded their heads slowly as well, Minako knew that new areas were open for exploration and with their energy and determination, they might be able to go straight through to the next barricade in one night.

'Alright, we'll visit Tartarus today.'

Minako nodded as Yukari smiled as well, her excitement growing as Minako remembered that Yukari had awakened her new Persona, Isis just a day before.

'I'm eager to try out my new power!'

Yukari nodded eagerly to the confusion of Junpei and the wild card said that he would understand later on when Kenji and Rio waved at the two of them from his seat.

'Hey, good morning everyone!'

..

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

There wasn't really much on the agenda today anyway, there was no practise and Minako was wondering what she would spend the day together as Yukari had made plans with her friends in the club today and well, Junpei seemed a little distracted as he worked on his stuff.

It was then that Mitsuru sempai stepped into the classroom during lunch break and all attention was on her as she walked over to Minako's desk and asked if she could have a few words with her.

Naturally she agreed and the two of them left the classroom for somewhere more private, like the student council room and to Minako's surprise, Mitsuru passed her a notepad without saying a word.

'What is this, sempai?'

'It's from... Aragaki.'

Just the mention of his name made Minako froze and she was tempted to return the thing back to Mitsuru till their senior spoke up sternly.

'Something happened between the two of you, did it not?'

'Ah well... I...'

Minako looked down at Mitsuru waited patiently for an answer, the sound of fingers being tapped on the table showing her increasing impatience with Minako and after a while she nodded her head in shame, unable to hide the truth from Mitsuru in such a stifling atmosphere.

Ordinarily she would have held her own, but this is Mitsuru's territory, her playing field and what's more being caught by surprised meant that Minako was unable to keep her emotions in check as Mitsuru spoke after giving out a sigh.

'I respect your privacy, Arisato... but perhaps... this is getting out of hand. Although you verbally denied it, I am certain that there are things going on behind my back... your relationship with Aragaki and Akihiko had deteriorated dramatically within the past week and it is something that I am very concerned about.'

She took a breather as Minako nodded quietly to her words, Minako knew what Mitsuru sempai meant, that they were supposed to be a team and work together, not to ignore and distance themselves from each other... but... but...

'Regardless of the reason, we in S.E.E.S will only function well as a team not separately. I had high hopes for you as you possess not only leadership potential and ability but a power that we ourselves cannot call upon.'

Referring to her ability as the wild card, Minako nodded again as Mitsuru continued.

'Your unique abilities, your personality as well as the traits that I have spotted in you meant that I have very high hopes for you to be our leader, not just as our field leader, but as the person who would guide us through Tartarus as well as the entire ordeal of Nyx... -h-huh?'

..

..

Stopping in mid-sentence, Mitsuru said something that she should not have known about and Minako was up to her feet, knocking away the chair in her surprise at hearing her say Nyx in front of her.

Her senior was puzzled by what she had just said and was clutching her head with one hand, messing up her glorious red hair while wincing as though she had something hit her.

Something had, a fragment of memory that was not possible, or at least, almost miraculously made Mitsuru aware of what had happened in another time line altogether.

Nyx, of all the things that Mitsuru could remember, she remembered Nyx... that could be something useful as she might or could start poking around for anything resembling Nyx.

..

'S-sempai... did you just... w-what were you saying again, Mitsuru sempai? I didn't quite catch you...'

Asking her nervously, Minako tried to calm herself down as she hurried over to get a cup of water for Mitsuru, who took it gratefully and drank it, spending a few moments to collect her thoughts.

'T-that was odd... I... something came over me... perhaps I have been putting in too many hours at work... I apologize Arisato... it is nothing...'

But Mitsuru's pursed lips and the way she looked away while hugging herself told Minako that far from forgetting what she had said, Mitsuru had retained and remembered what she had just recalled and was putting up a brave front for now.

'I see... well, Mitsuru-sempai, if you have something to tell me, I'm always free to listen to you.'

Minako smiled cheerfully as Mitsuru nodded back uncertainly as well.

'Thank you, Arisato... and back to what we were talking about...'

Swallowing as she furrowed her brows and tried to concentrate, Mitsuru continued while Minako listened on.

'I do not wish to pry into your personal problems and not your personal... relationships as well... but take this to be a warning... if your personal problems are affecting your performance as well as behavior when we are out on our missions...

I am afraid I would have to step in and intervene... regardless of whatever the issue is... please, remember that all of us are depending on each other when we are out on the field... perhaps Aragaki had insulted or infuriated you in some way, but when we are out on the field... one wrong move could signal the end...'

Minako could feel the care Mitsuru felt for her as well as the bond between them getting a little bit stronger and she apologized, saying that she'll accept whatever Shinjiro sempai wanted to give her with a small smile.

'I promise that I won't let it affect my performance and it won't affect what I do in Tartarus too... we are a team, all of us are working together... … I'll try to make up with Aragaki-sempai if I can, Mitsuru sempai.'

Minako offered a concession and Mitsuru nodded in agreement to her words.

'That is acceptable, Arisato... please do give him a chance. I do understand that at times he can be crude and brash, but it is the real him... that is who he is and who he is most sincere as... He... actually said that he would owe me a favor if I passed it to you, Arisato...

Aragaki is a person who has a lot of pride, not to mention honor in him... for him to stoop so low to ask me for this favor... it must be something important, please, do not just throw it away, even if it is for my sake.'

Mitsuru said hopefully and Minako nodded her, eyes widening while imagining how Shinjiro-sempai would actually beg Mitsuru for this favor and she smiled in resignation.

'I will look through it in detail, Mitsuru-sempai, it is the least I could do.'

Whatever Shinjiro sempai wanted her to see must be important and hopefully related to what they had discussed about. She'll check it out after school.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

After school, Minako checked her schedule and decided to check in with the Hermit Social Link, Hasegawa Saori for their second meeting and she greeted her senior who was with her classmates with a bright smile as she spotted her in the distance.

'Saori-chan!'

It apparently made everyone around her surprised as Minako rushed over to Saori, who looked surprised but happy as she greeted her back.

'Ah, Arisato-san.'

'No, no, I said so before, call me Minako-chan! Are you heading to the library today too, let's go together then~"

Grabbing her by the hand, Minako pulled Saori from her classmates, most of them mumbling about whether she was the 'legendary' transfer student that had transferred into school earlier that year.

'Is that... her?'

'Yeah, that's her alright, the one with the hair and that ponytail, she's Arisato~'

Whispering to themselves, Minako wondered if the reviews on her were positive or negative as they made their way to the library. However, Minako should not have worried at all as she really did have her own private fan club in the school itself, members who were just as dedicated as Akihiko-sempai's fanclub although hers consisted of both girls and boys, people who wanted to be her friend.

Unfortunately for them however, Minako didn't have much time to socialize with others as her associates took up most if all of the time that she did spend in school.

There were precious few moments where Minako was not with someone that she knew as in class she had her friends Takeba Yukari and Iori Junpei surrounding her and it was the same during lunch break as well.

In the few occasions that she had to spent lunch away from them, a certain Iwasaki Rio was ready to join her in lunch.

It was even worse after school, the newly minted school idol participated in not only the Tennis Club but the Student Council, Library club and even participated in the Fashion Club together with that odd transfer student!

In the occasions that she wasn't participating in clubs she was away with her friends...making it difficult for anyone outside of her circle of friends to get close to her.

It was exactly this unique friendship between Hasagewa Saori made her classmates all the more shocked as they had never imagined Arisato Minako being friends with someone... as different as her.

Still, most of the fanclubs member would only shrug and comment that if it was Minako, that was certainly possible and even acceptable even, something which made Saori smile awkwardly as the two of them entered the library to start their duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Patching up things are hard after all, but Minako is being quite frustrating with this process.<strong>


	30. Links Between Links

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 30: Links between Links_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Real life is so hard for me right now. Updates will be very slow as Kaiser Dude has his hands full with school work.<br>**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'I-it's alright to call you Saori-chan, right?'

Arisato Minako asked Hasegawa Saori nervously as they started their duties, putting on new barcodes to a stack of new books that the library had recently received.

'No, it's fine... it's just had been a while since anyone had called me that... especially when we aren't even close to the same age...'

Saori said so with a sad smile and Minako shrugged while pasting the new bar code stickers on another book and passing it to Saori.

'We're friends right? I don't think there's anything wrong to call each other that if we're friends~ Although if you feel comfortably you can call me Minako instead~'

Minako offered a concession and the older girl smiled and accepted it.

'Then it's better if I call you Minako instead... it'll be awkward if other people would think the wrong thing if we get too friendly with each other... you are quite famous even among the third years, Minako.'

Saori offered that tidbit as she keyed in the new book's title, giving Minako a few seconds to digest that information before giving a small cry of surprise, earning a few looks from the people in the library as Saori told her to keep it down sternly with a shushing gesture.

'We are in the library, Minako... please, do keep your voice down.'

'I-I'm sorry... but... but why am I famous? Did I do something wrong?'

Minako asked thoughtfully as she never once considered herself to be a very... 'famous' person. She acknowledged the existence of a fanclub for her after Yukari had teased her about it but she never really gave it much thought.

To know that even her seniors had heard about her made the Wild Card turn red in embarrassment as Saori nodded eagerly as she related the rumours that even she had heard about.

'All of them were talking about the transfer student who transferred in at the start of the term, that must be you right? There are a few boys in class who were talking about you too... about how they wished to ask you out for a date... They said some very flattering words too.'

Saori smiled as she teased Minako softly, in an elderly sister kind of way while they did their work, Minako in a little daze as she contemplated the new information.

'R-really? I... Oh my god... I didn't know that...'

Minako clutched her head as all the blood rushed to her face, it was the first time that she ever considered how it would be like being in the limelight for a chance and it really felt very awkward.

To know that there are many individuals who were looking or at least casually taking note of her every action, discussing about how she was like, her likes and dislikes as well as fantasizing about her in general made it so embarrassing to think about.

'Oh my god... Oh my god, oh my god! A-are there stalkers too? W-why would they... like me? I didn't do anything special right?'

..

..

Looking around her furtively, Minako blinked as she felt Saori's warm hands on hers, squeezing it as she brought a finger to her lips, gesturing for her to quieten down again before guiding her to sit down.

'Now just wait her for a moment, Minako...'

She returned a moment later with a cup of tea and passed it to her, asking her to drink it while she spoke softly to her as well.

'No there wouldn't be, Minako. They form a fan club not because they worship you or are obsessed with you... certainly there would be people who would be so extreme to worship or to stalk you... but there are people in the world who genuinely cared about you and your well-being. Those are the people who joined the fanclub, to learn more about you as well as to improve themselves to be more like you or to get to know you... it might seem disturbing but do not be misled by the many wrong portrayals of fanclubs.

Clubs are things that people join because of a common hobby or activity after all... if there is a fanclub about you, it is filled with individuals who really like you or find you someone that they care about and only wish for good things to happen to you, it is a good thing, right?'

Saori told her that and Minako found herself nodding and trying to wrap her mind around that idea. Previous associations with Akihiko-sempai's fanclub had created a negative impression of fan clubs in her mind that she had associated it with her own fanclub.

Would it really be something like what Saori described?

The wild card looked up at the older girl timidly as she marvelled at how even though she had lived through so many worlds, so many lives before there was always opportunities to learn something new, as well as learning something new about the friends that she made due to her social links.

'Of course... reality isn't all perfect and there would be people who are obsessing about you and who are stalkers...'

Saori smiled teasingly as Minako protested while pouting, causing Saori to laugh and giggle a little as she spoke again.

'I-I... I'm glad...'

'Glad?'

'Yes, glad that Minako is really... someone who is 'real', someone who I know that... is really how I imagined you to be...'

'I always am, I don't lie to my friends after all... is it bothering you, Saori-chan? I mean... me having a fanclub and all that... I... I don't want one at all... if it would make it difficult to be friends with you, I-'

'It's not that Minako... I... I was jealous... of you... Minako.'

Saori admitted with a sigh as she continued on.

'I've never gotten used to this school. ...You're a transfer student too, but you seem to have grown accustomed to this place really quickly. I see you sometimes in the hall, and you always look like you're having fun with your friends... compared to you... I... I'm really pathetic... that's what I really feel like... that's why I was so happy when you called me in front of my classmates... it made me feel... happy that I have a friend like you... but that's wrong isn't it? That's bad... and that's wrong...'

Saori said her piece with a small, sad smile and her words made Minako lower her head. She had always, in some small way, taken Saori for granted as the older girl seemed never to be phased by anything at all, answering any confrontations with the same reserved smile that it was both a surprise as well as it being a welcoming change from Saori as Minako now knew what she really felt about their relationship.

Of course it really wasn't a one-sided friendship, she really enjoyed being with Saori, even if things happened during their brief time together that forced her to witness the ugly side of humanity. In that sense, their friendship felt... real as they were put through a real test together that might actually tear apart friendships.

'… I just wanted you to know that, Minako... because... even though I'm jealous of you, I... really want to be your friend... I can't explain to you why... it's not how you have treated me... how you want to be my friend too... but... I feel that I... have known you before, like someone I had met a long time ago... that's what I feel... honestly.'

It was yet another case of another person retaining or at least having snippets of what they felt for her in another time line and it made Minako wonder which gods are granting her with so many miracles.

Or was it really true that by interacting with them in this way could possibly awaken some of the memories that the people she had interacted with and formed strong bonds in the past.

..

..

'I... I know it's odd for me to tell you this out of the blue... but I can't help myself... I hope you understand... Minako... if it's bothering you then... I... I understand that you wouldn't want a friend like me...'

Why was everyone so... so pessimistic about their chances of sustaining a friendship with Minako, the wild card will never know but perhaps it was due to how her friends always poured their hearts out to her, revealing the true individual behind the mask that they usually cover themselves with.

Friendship was truly a fickle thing as it was really true that everyone really wanted something from the person they call 'friend', was Minako different in that aspect? Common sense told her that it wasn't like that; she could remember that she only approached the person called Hasegawa Saori as she was a friendly face that was willing to help her with the basics of being in the library committee and later on due to her being a Social Link that granted her power.

There was always an underlying motive and Minako was glad that even through her somewhat selfish actions, she had managed to help out her friends which she had grown to cherish and love.

'Nothing doing! You're my friend, Saori-chan! And you told me about my fanclub, no one else would have dared to tell me that unless they are my very good friends~ Why do you think I won't be your friend anymore?'

Minako asked with a happy smile and Saori blinked in confusion as she answered with a shaking voice.

'I... I... I didn't mean to... I... I just thought wanted to... see your... reaction? I... never thought anyone so popular would want to associate with me... I... I was afraid that you... wanted to act as though you are my friend... I didn't think-'

Minako interrupted her suddenly as she sat up to hold Saori on her shoulders.

'Why would you think that? Is it something that I did, did I do something to up-'

But the two of them was interrupted by another member of the library committee shushing them in full view, causing the two of them to turn red as they apologized.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Do you not get along with your classmates? Why... why do you doubt me?'

Pulling Saori out of the library and into an empty classroom, Minako asked Saori even though she knew and felt that she was her friend, why would she even doubt or question her intentions at all?

'I... I don't... although all the upperclassmen all speak politely to me... I know they treat me as different, just because I am two years older than they are... they think that I did something wrong to be retained at this age.'

Saori smiled bitterly and Minako fell silent, knowing that it was difficult for Saori as well and she nodded her head.

'I... I can't imagine how it is like... so... I won't say that... but I really wanted to be your friend, Saori-chan.'

Minako said to the older girl sincerely, hoping that she'll be able to feel her true feelings of friendship for Saori as well.

'Haha... t-that's the first time that someone had said that to me... as in, they do not understand what I am going through. Every one... else always said that they understood or they think they could understand somewhat... but there had been no one who... ever said to me that they... didn't know what I am going through... T-thank you, Minako... I... I'm glad that you feel that way... that you want to be my friend even though you have... other, better friends than I am.'

'That's not true! You're a great friend too! Even if we just met... we... I know we can be great friends!'

Minako beamed at the older girl and she smiled back in return as they squeezed each other's hands.

'T-then, I'll be... in your care than, Minako.'

'Me too, Saori-chan! Let's do this!'

Cheering each other on, Minako and Saori went back to the library to finish their duties together.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Neh, Minako.'

'Yes?'

Watching the younger girl stretch her arms, probably tired from sitting down too long, Saori smiled and asked if it would be fine if they ate lunch together sometimes.

'Sure, of course it'll be nice! I haven't got your number yet right? Give me your email Saori!'

'Hai hai~'

Hermit Social Link, Up!

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

It was late by the time Minako went back to the dormitory as she went to drop by Bookworms only to find Ken-kun hanging around the bookstore, apparently trying to see if he could afford a new manga and after offering to buy it to him for a gift, caused the two of them to be bundled into Bookworms by Bunkichi-san to meet Mitsuko-san.

'Oh it has been a while since we've seen you dear... you do remember us, don't you dear?'

Mitsuko-san beamed at Minako while she sat at the cashier, Bunkichi-san bringing Ken into a particular section where Minako knew was filled with manga of all kinds.

'Of course, Mitsuko-san, but school... and work... It's not easy to balance that too.'

Minako smiled apologetically but the older lady didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed a little impressed at Minako being able to take some time off her schedule to visit the two of them.

'It's fine Minako-chan, it's nice of you to visit an elderly couple even if you're busy. It's nice to see you remember our names too, such a polite young lady...'

Minako blushed as she showered praises on her and when Bunkichi-san returned he stuffed her a couple of melon breads as well, passing a few to Ken-kun as well who took it after a bit of protest.

'Someone gave them to me and we wouldn't be able to finish most of this by ourselves.'

Minako saw the wink that Bunkichi-san gave Mitsuko-san and she sighed at their good intentions, they were nice people... but sometimes she did feel that they were very overbearing with their kindness at times.

In fact, Ken-kun seemed overwhelmed by their hospitality as he was being a little frostier than usual, only managing to keep in line out of politeness than anything else and Minako realized that Ken probably was unused to being treated so nicely or perhaps he just didn't get to meet someone who was genuinely nice to him and not doing so due to pity or sympathy.

She remembered that Ken was always frustrated or mad at being treated like a child or given slack or advantageous just because he was an orphan. That hurt his pride as a man instead of a boy and Minako found out that the easiest way that one could get close to him was to treat him like an individual.

It was not that Bunkichi-san or Mitsuko-san looked down on Ken but they were just happy to meet him as a friend of hers, Minako quickly told Ken softly and the boy blinked in realization before nodding back to the two elderly people.

His attitude changed after that and he seemed to enjoy the attention as the two of them praised Ken for being such a polite young man.

But the two of them coughed, for different reasons when they asked if Ken was Minako's little brother or Maiko's older brother.

..

'NO!'

They answered in unison before the two of them turned red, for different reasons as well as the two elders simply laughed at their reaction.

'Don't they remind us of ourselves, dear?'

'Mmm mm... well I was much more handsome than Ken-chan, that is for sure!~ oh hohoho...'

'Oh you dear, but yes, I admit I was perhaps as beautiful as Minako-chan.'

'That's not true; to me you're still the most beautiful thing in the world dear.'

'You and your glib tongue!'

The two of them engaged in some friendly banter when Minako asked if they had seen Maiko-chan recently, she had messaged the younger girl a few times and she always said that she was with friends or doing her homework. It has been a while since she saw the girl and Minako was rewarded by Ken mentioning that he had saw her on Monday and she was fine.

'She wanted to hang out at the playground so we played on the playground... but then her mother came and took her back... She seemed mad about something... Perhaps I did something wrong?'

Ken asked in worry but before Minako could reassure him, Bunkichi-san interrupted their conversation.

'I'm sure Maiko-chan's mother was surprised to see her daughter with such a handsome boy. You could steal a few hearts if you tried, Ken-chan.'

Watching him wince at the suffix 'chan' being added to his name, Ken nonetheless blushed a little as he looked up at Minako briefly before going back to looking at his shoes.

'We saw Maiko-chan a few days ago as well, she was here to pick up a few books with her parents... her parents must be really stressed out as they did not even talk to each other... is something wrong with Maiko-chan's parents?'

Mitsuko-san asked in worry and Minako told them that they'll have to ask Maiko as it's a... confidential business.

'I see... but I know Maiko-chan really likes the two of you, Minako-chan, Ken-chan. The two of you are who she always talks about... and I'm glad to see the two of you too... it's like we suddenly got ourselves a grandson, a granddaughter and a daughter all in one package, ohoho...'

..

..

Bunkichi-san smiled while Minako and Ken smiled back patiently while listening to them talk about their past till it started to get dark and the two elders urged them to go home right away.

'It's been dangerous lately so go home safely, Minako-chan, Ken-chan.'

'We will, I'll walk Minako-san back to the station.'

Ken nodded in determination and the other three laughed at his efforts.

'You... remind us of our son, Ken-chan. He was always so brave and so chivalrous to the ladies...'

Bunkichi spoke out suddenly to the surprise of Mitsuko-san but she kept up a brave front as Ken asked before Minako could stop him.

'What happened to him, Bunkichi-san?'

'Our son... Passed away before us... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... But do come again... the two of you... feel like family to us too.'

The two of them smiled gratefully as Minako felt the bond between the three of them got stronger when they shared their painful past with the two of them as the two of them left for the station.

..

Their journey was quiet till Ken suddenly spoke up to Minako.

'… It feels odd... I never met my grandparents before... and... it just feels... nice to have someone who cares for you... Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san... they are nice people.'

Ken smiled and Minako nodded back as well, perhaps they saw something special in them or perhaps they or only Minako had the patience and willingness to speak and spend time with them.

Whatever the reason, it was worth it as Ken mentioned that he'll want to visit Bookstore more often now.

'… They must be lonely... if their son is gone... perhaps they won't mind me being with them from time to time.'

It was odd for someone like Ken to think that way and Minako mentioned that to him, causing the boy to blush.

'I guess... it really is odd... but I feel that we are alike... I lost... my mother too... so...'

'I'm an orphan too.'

Minako stated suddenly and Ken's eyes widened as he said he didn't know that.

'I know what it's like to be alone... but I didn't befriend you because you're an orphan too... I heard from Junpei and Yukari-chan... I'm sorry. But I thought that everyone in this world needs a friend, so why can't I be that person?'

'N-no, there's no need to apologize... I didn't think Minako-san would do that... I just... know it.'

Ken smiled in reassurance and Minako nodded back.

'I guess... we think in the same way then, Minako-san. I really think... that the two of them would need company sometimes... and if I'm free, it would be nice... to see them. Just like how Maiko-chan wants to spend time with me.'

Ken smiled but he seemed confused when Minako muttered that for Maiko-chan it was probably for a different reason.

'Excuse me?'

'Nothing... I said nothing... but Ken-kun, thank you for spending time with me today, it must have been boring being with the two of them... I enjoy being with them so... I kind of forgot about the time.'

Minako apologized as Ken scratched his head in confusion.

'No, it's okay... I enjoyed being with them too... It is like I said... I've never had grandparents before... so they feel... like my real ones... I could just pretend it is like that... but truthfully, I'm glad I met them... because they were glad to meet me as well. If it is something I can do, why should I regret doing it?'

Ken spoke of his beliefs and Minako told him that was a very mature way of thinking, causing the boy to blush as he asked if it sounded odd.

..

'No it doesn't, why do you ask?'

'Well... there's this guy... that Sanada-san introduced to me, Aragaki-san... they two of them spent some time with me on Tuesday and had a long chat with me. Aragaki-san is... very cool.'

Ken confessed with a red face and it seemed that he even held him in very high regard as he gushed about what the two of them did.

'Aragaki-san brought me to where Sanada-san was training and taught me how to work out, he even got me dinner... I didn't think that I'll be happy that someone was taking care of me... many people was just... doing that out of pity... but Aragaki-san was... like you, Minako-san... he treated me like a person... and he told me that.'

'Told you... what exactly?'

Unknowingly Minako was holding her breath, surprised and touched that the two of them had met and bonded with Ken-kun in that fashion and she was proud of them for doing that, a smile gracing her face as she asked Ken-kun.

'He told me that... it was okay to live for my own beliefs... even if someone said it was wrong... that it would be okay if I believed it to be the right thing... that if it was something that only I can do, then it's even more important for I to not give up... It's something that no one has told me before...'

'Ken-kun... has something that only he can do, right?'

Minako asked abruptly and the boy blinked in surprise before nodding his head.

'Then never forget that... never lose sight of it and work hard... then you'll be able to hold your head up high without regrets!'

Minako smiled as she looked down fondly at the boy and the younger boy blushed crimson at the attention he received from Minako.

'T-thank you, Minako-san... I'll do that then... and... perhaps you can continue to teach me how to use a weapon? A-aragaki-san and Sanda-san is... strong... but I think that it'll be better... if I use a spear?'

'That's a great choice, Ken-kun~ as long as your remember your promises to me.'

'A-ah hai! I'll look out for Maiko-chan like I promised! I'll visit Bookworms from time to time too!'

With that, the Justice Social Link was established firmly!

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Returning home with ingredients for dinner, Minako was greeted at the door by a certain dark-haired senior, Aragaki Shinjiro and to his surprise, he was quickly pulled to the kitchen by the wild card, who wanted a few words with him.

'… Thank you.'

She said softly before Shinjiro could say a word and her words of appreciation was enough for him as he shrugged before speaking gruffly back.

'But I'm guessing that I'm not off the hook... it's nice seeing you, Arisato.'

'It's... Minako.'

Minako spoke softly as Aragaki Shinjiro looked back to her in confusion, not totally sure he heard him right and the wild card sighed before speaking again.

'It's Minako... and no, you're not off the hook yet... but... thank you for looking out for Ken-kun... please tell that to Akihiko-sempai too...'

Shinjiro nodded silently but he wasn't off the hook yet as Minako threw a bag of groceries at him.

'Well? Are you staying for dinner or what?'

'Heh... '

It has been a while since he cracked a smile and Minako blushed a little as she pulled out the chopping board before putting on the apron.

'No comments about the outfit... only about the preparation!'

'Got it... got it!'

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Notes: Reviews and comments would be nice<strong>


	31. Inner Conflicts

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 31: Inner Conflicts_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <em>Kaiser Dude<em> is in a break for his studies so this chapter and subsequent chapters would be beta-edited by _Wolf's Hono_r_! _Thank you for the edit!**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Junpei certainly didn't expect to see all of them having dinner together again as part of his plans when he returned to the dormitory today. He had been out speaking with the manager of Chagall about the photograph that had been taken of Minako and had gotten his corporation and help with regards to discovering the culprit.

Apparently it was a problem for them too and Junpei realized that it surprisingly felt good that to have helped someone else when he was pursuing his own interests as well.

Yep, he was determined to get to the bottom of the incident and no one would be able to stop him!

That said, Junpei hadn't been as successful as he had imagined as he really had no plan or any idea where to start looking for the person who took the photograph in the first place.

He didn't have any leads as to where the incident took place, only knowing that was taken somewhere out in the streets between Chagall and the station and he spent the whole time searching for the right place this past few days since he heard about the incident from Kenji and Minako.

Kenji hasn't been much help either, unable to provide more information besides promising to look out for more of such postings and that left Junpei searching around in the dark.

Eventually though he had finally pinpointed exactly where the photograph had been taken and Junpei had to marvel at how the location was perfect for spying on girls. Perhaps it was just not an isolated case? If that was so... he'd have better luck telling the police about this, especially Officer Kurosawa who would care to listen to him about it.

There was no indications that hinted that Minako was the only target after all, it could be a serial pervert who was trying to take upskirt picture of girls and the mere thought made Junpei mad.

..

In the end Junpei did inform Officer Kurosawa about his discovery and after explaining the situation to him, Junpei still stated that he'll continue to investigate further, earning him a pat on the back from the older man.

_'To do this for a friend, she must be a special person to you, am I right?'_

He said to Junpei with a knowing smile but he was a tad surprised when Junpei shook his head while adjusting the cap on his head as he replied Officer Kurosawa.

'Nah... she's just a friend, a very good friend of mine. That's all.'

He said that without hesitation and him saying so made even him surprised as it didn't feel that odd. In fact, it felt natural and right.

'Yep, she's my good friend, could be my best friend for all I know... someone who is very dear to me.'

Junpei said so with pride and in the dormitory, Minako felt that the Magician Social Link got stronger for some reason even though she wasn't even with Junpei.

..

'T-that was odd...'

'What is, the Soup is boiling! Turn it off!'

Hearing Shinjiro scream at her, Minako rushed over to turned the fire off the stove before going back to the chopping board and starting to cut up the mushrooms for the their next dish, tomato and mushroom omelette.

'Pass me the tomatoes, sempai!'

'Here!'

The two of them worked like a well oiled machine and they prepared dinner quicker than the two of them could imagine as the brought out the dishes that they had prepared, all healthier and wholesome meals... with the exception of the fried chicken that Minako insisted they prepared.

'Now let's wait for everyone to come back!'

'…'

Shinjiro looked satisfied too but then he suddenly froze as he asked Minako an innocent but important question.

'Minako... did you prepare the rice?'

'Eh? I thought you did?'

'…' '…'

The two of them looked at each other before they rushed back to the kitchen to wash and cook the rice, Minako lamenting all the time that it was Junpei's fault for this.

Elsewhere just as coincidentally, Iori Junpei sneezed on his way back to the dormitory, wondering if someone was thinking for him as he did not have flu or anything...

'Probably someone missing me! H-haa choo!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Dinner was a noisy affair; Mitsuru came back to see all of them waiting for her to eat dinner, Junpei, Yukari, even Akihiko was seated at the table as Minako and Shinjiro dished out a plate of rice for Mitsuru as well.

'Well... this is certainly a surprise, I apologize for being late... one of you could have gave me a call to inform me that we are having dinner together...'

Mitsuru seemed confused but pleased as she took her place at the top of the table, with Akihiko at the end and she wondered if that meant anything as Minako had an unnaturally big smile on her face as she clapped her hands together and declared: 'ittadakimasu' with everyone else.

The food was as good as it could be and Mitsuru was once again impressed at the simple and yet delicious food that the two of them had prepared. The two of them as in Minako and Shinjiro and she was glad that the girl had made up with Aragaki as she had promised. Whatever that had happened between them seemed to be resolved now and Mitsuru could give a sigh of relief as she started on dinner.

'Akihiko, how was your day?'

It was a while into dinner and after listening to Junpei and Minako's stirring up the conversation by gossiping about what happened in school, with Junpei adding on, Mitsuru decided that it would be worth a try to have some small talk as well.

She was used to being in dinners but they were always... work related. Dinner in the Kirijo household was a formal affair and the things that was heard over dinner were always about results, always results or about some business deal that had to be closed.

It was... never 'normal' and Mitsuru was glad to have the chance to have another dinner like this and she really sincerely hoped that there would be more of this to come in the future.

'It was fine...'

'Are you still upset about not being able to train, Akihiko? It is the doctor's orders...'

Sensing that he was a little upset today, Mitsuru had not spent a few years around Akihiko while not learning about Akihiko's moods. It was different for Aragaki as he had a million faces even though around 90% of it consisted of a scowl or a frown.

Mitsuru never once doubted the boy's potential as a fighter or as a survivor. In those two aspects he outclassed she and Akihiko combined but in other aspects, he had much to learn from Akihiko as the boxer was much more cool headed and had leadership ability as well, something Aragaki lacked.

Right now Akihiko was upset or affected by something as Mitsuru saw the way he instinctively clenched his fists together quickly before releasing them. It was something that he only did when he was agitated and although the action was a very small and quick one, Mitsuru could easily spot it if she knew what she was looking for and today it did not escape her eyes.

'Is something the matter, Akihiko?'

Looking at him in concern, Mitsuru wondered if there was something that Akihiko was hiding from her. The thought was not unthinkable but it still caused her a little pain inside of her as Akihiko shook his head and continued eating.

'Nothing's the matter... but I can't wait to get back to training... or else I'll lose to Shinji again, yeah?'

Trying to pass the matter over by throwing the ball to Aragaki's basket, Mitsuru was about to confront him again when Akihiko's best friend remarked with a big grin on his face.

'Well, it looks like the master and the missus are having an argument, lowly me shouldn't interfere in your argument, eh, Kirijo, Aki?'

Grinning as Akihiko choked on his food while Mitsuru simply stood up all of a sudden to voice her protest.

'W-what are you saying, Shinji!'

Akihiko managed to cough out, his face red even as Mitsuru managed to sit down with considerably effort, not meeting Akihiko's eyes while staring daggers at Shinjiro for saying that out when everyone was present.

..

Minako and Junpei had their mouths opened and they quickly resumed dinner when Mitsuru's eyes went over the group, challenging some one, any one at all to make a comment about that... and some one did answer that challenge, Takeba Yukari who had a mischievous light in her eyes as she explained.

'Well, it is customary for the head and the end of the table to be occupied by the Master and the Mistress of the household! Kirijo-sempai and Sanada-sempai are our seniors so they are the masters of the house, right, Aragaki-sempai?'

'Takeba's right, that's what we meant! Kirijo is asking you something, Aki, answer her!'

Shinjiro grinned as Akihiko just looked at his dinner for a while before shaking his head.

'No... nothing is wrong, I told you already...'

There was really something that was happening behind the scenes as the jovial atmosphere evaporated, Yukari looking confused while Shinjiro narrowed his eyes at the uncharacteristic display from Akihiko.

If there was really nothing wrong, why was he acting so suspiciously... something definitely was up and he met Mitsuru's concerned eyes as dinner resumed in total silence.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Minako had to work too and after promising that she would look after herself and would be careful, she took off quickly after a fast bath, leaving Junpei and Yukari to their own devices along with their seniors.

Yukari and Junpei had noticed how Minako had forgiven Aragaki-sempai to some extent and was going to congratulate him when he headed off to speak to Mitsuru instead, causing the two of them to look confused at his actions.

'There must be something up...'

Junpei mused even as Yukari nodded, recalling how the atmosphere got a little cold after Akihiko's last words during dinner and he had excused himself shortly after that as well, leaving dinner to stay cooped up in his own room.

'W-well... Akihiko-sempai has been staying and hiding in his room for quite a while since last week... perhaps he's just cranky that he could not train like what Kirijo-sempai was suggesting earlier?'

Junpei suggested as the two of them retreated to the living room to chat over TV. The chairman wasn't around tonight and it was a big relief for the two of them as they had no idea how they should behave around him, the one person who was the big bad.

It was like they were sheep being in the presence of the wolf by their own choice, waiting and praying for them to be spared it's wrath.

Well, now they are 'goats' and not 'sheep' and goats pack a nasty kick or a headbutt if angered!

'No... Sanada-sempai would have found other ways to train, he was injured earlier and he wasn't complaining too much was he? Although he did like to run outside longer than he used to...'

Yukari scratched her head for an explanation, anything at all to help them with their quest in finding out what was going on between their seniors.

'Well... could it be that something odd turned up during sempai's check up? Kirijo-sempai did mention that Akihiko-sempai's arm had a new fracture... perhaps it's more serious than that?'

Junpei suggested and Yukari was forced to admit that was and could be a possibility.

'I guess we'll have to wait for the answer from the three of them?'

She asked in defeat as Yukari realized that there was really no use speculating like this if it would only make them more worried. Although she was fine with the three of them exploring and fighting the shadows on their own, they had Minako after all, it just didn't feel good or the same if Akihiko-sempai was not with them or part of their team... even if he hasn't actually joined with them in their exploration so far.

Perhaps it was like what Minako had told her before, that she could remember fragments and strong emotions from different time lines, was this proof that she really felt something different for the S.E.E.S members? Yukari certainly hoped so as she was suddenly watching a cartoon on the TV.

'Junpei!'

'What? Featherman R is a great show!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was apparent to Shinjiro that something was seriously wrong with his friend and he immediately pulled Kirijo Mitsuru to the side to have a small, private discussion with her.

When she suggested the control room Shinjiro immediately agreed and if he wasn't in the mood for teasing, he would surely remark about how Mitsuru was so very worried for Akihiko that it was literally written all over her face.

However as the worry was directed at Akihiko, not to mention that she had the right to be worried, Shinjiro did not mention that at all as he got to the point immediately after closing the door behind him.

'Do you know what's up with Aki? There's something wrong, do you know anything at all?'

He had great respect for Kirijo as a woman, which was counterbalanced by his own tendency to tease her for her 'princess' and 'sheltered' ways. That said, Shinjiro knew that when it comes to work, Mitsuru was unrivalled and he believed that the girl could literally work to the death if the subject of the matter was something she cared about.

That was his impression of her anyway.

'No, I do not... I apologize, Aragaki. I had imagined that you would be in the know...'

So the two of them had expected each other to have the answer and Shinjiro sighed as he sat down on the couch lazily, resting his foot on the table to relax and to try and recall what had happened the last few days but could come up with nothing important besides the 'field research' that he had conducted on Strega.

'Does anything come to mind? I was away assisting the corporation this few days and have not been around as often as I would like and I did not notice anything in particular. That said, I passed Arisato the object that you wished to give to her and she accepted it. She stated that she would have a look at the contents.'

Mitsuru made some small talk and Shinjiro nodded in understanding and thanked her again.

'It's not in my nature to say this... but I owe you one, Kirijo.'

'Think nothing of it... would be what I wish to say, but being indebted by you would be something useful as well.'

Mitsuru smiled thinly but Shinjiro did not flinch at all, being at the beck and call for this woman was a small price to pay if he could get in the good books of that mysterious girl again.

Arisato Minako, the one who claimed to know the future and the events that would happen in the future. If she was right, the chairman was manipulating all of them... perhaps even Mitsuru and Shinjiro just shrugged as he raised a finger towards Mitsuru.

'But I'm not rejoining S.E.E.S just yet, I have things to do, but I'll be around during the Full Moon. If your hypothesis was right, the big ones would be around on the full moon, you're gonna need all the help you can get.'

Grinning as Mitsuru seemed a little disappointed as she flicked her red locks behind her back while nodding at Shinjiro.

'Although it is disappointing, we would appreciate the help from you at those dates, I do hope that you still possess some of that strength that you had.'

'hey hey... are you implying that I've gotten soft? Don't worry... just give me the heaviest axe that you have and I'll bash those shadows to bits.'

Grinning savagely at Mitsuru, the boy turned serious when Mitsuru merely nodded and mentioned Akihiko again.

..

'So we are in agreement that something is the matter with Akihiko? What could have bothered him so much?'

'… The last time I saw him so lifeless was when … she died.'

Recalling that painful period in his life when Akihiko's sister died, Shinjiro knew his expression was sombre and he was grateful for the look of understanding in Mitsuru's face as she did not pry too much into that event.

Well, she probably knew about what was going happened anyway but he was grateful nonetheless.

'That meant that Akihiko... is indeed upset about something... something precious...to him had been lost?'

'Hey, we're projecting and assuming too much... he couldn't have lost something that we didn't know about-'

Shinjiro paused as he wondered if Akihiko was beating himself too much because of what he had done to Minako and he considered that line of thought for a moment till he was aware of the soft tapping sound from Mitsuru that signalled that she was waiting for his views on the matter.

He really need to find a way to conceal his thoughts better as Mitsuru waited patiently for him to speak, interrogating him the only way she knew how, with her never flinching stare and confident pose and after a few minutes of struggling with her, Shinjiro let out a loud sigh and he mentioned that Akihiko had done something to upset Minako too.

'A-Arisato? That's odd... they seemed to be getting along fine... she made breakfast for him today as well...'

That was news to him and he scratched his chin in confusion, perhaps he was wrong about that theory after all?

'I had not noticed any animosity between the two of them, they seemed to be getting along fine... but if you have to mention something odd... Akihiko did seem to be avoiding Arisato as he had been staying in his room for the past few days after school.'

'Well you had forbid him from training after all... training is his life... you're taking something important to him, Kirijo, what do you think about that? Perhaps he's just mad at you.'

Grinning, Shinjiro did not expect Mitsuru to get mad as she slammed a palm on the table in a sudden spontaneous show of rage as she literally snarled at Shinjiro from across of the table.

'He is _not_ mad at me... that I can ascertain as I had done _nothing_ at all to anger him for the past few days.'

Her voice was cold and threatening and although Shinjiro had survived and even thrived in the land of scum known as the slums of the Tatsumi Port Island, he had never felt as threatened as by Kirijo Mitsuru when he suggested that his best friend was mad at her.

Hell, so they weren't having a lovers quarrel... what's with her reacting in that way then? Oh... so... that's it.

..

Noticing the knowing smile that formed on his face as Aragaki Shinjiro leaned forward and chuckled slightly, Kirjo Mitsuru blinked in confusion and promptly turned red as a cheery as he remarked cheerfully to her.

'Oh alright, so the both of you are not having a lover's quarrel, I _was _hoping for that really... but if the two love-birds are not quarrelling, I suppose we'll have to find an alternative to why he's so depressed. What could be more important indeed...'

She was unsure what Shinjiro was implying or driving at but her own instincts of self preservation told her to not give him an opening to exploit and she simply cleared her throat while going through their conversations together again for the past week.

'! The medical examination!'

Realizing that everything began after Shinjiro's reappearance, Mitsuru quickly asked Shinjiro about the results of his and Akihiko's test and the other boy looked surprised before he narrowed his eyes and growled while saying that Akihiko had been taken to another clinic and he didn't know the results of the examination.

'Didn't Aki tell you what happened?'

'He did... he said that there was a fracture that needed healing and I assumed it was as such... could something have happened to him that was not normal?'

Mitsuru frowned in concentration as she pulled out her cellphone and called the usual contacts in the hospital for a summary of Akihiko's medical examination last week.

'Tsk... will you hurry up? I can't believe I didn't notice that... something must have happened for him to be so... passive and inactive... and he said that he wanted to move forward tsk!'

Walking around the room in circles was Shinjiro's preferred method of relieving the stress and impatience that he felt but Mitsuru was more refined, she choose to look out at window towards the moon instead, it was just past the Full Moon and they would have around a month to prepare... a month... that's not short but neither was it long either...

..

Finally, after a long time of waiting, the person on the line finally found the report she was searching for and she urgently listened to what it had to say, it consisted of several tests, an interview with the individual, an x-ray as well as a detailed report on what was discovered on the x-ray that he took.

'Y-you said Akihiko... what?'

Losing her cool again, Mitsuru dropped her cellphone in shock at hearing the news and it was Shinjiro who picked up the phone and roughly told the person on the line that Mitsuru would call back later, that was extent of the shock that she felt from what she heard over the phone.

'Well? What's going on, Kirijo? Oi!'

Shaking her slightly, Shinjiro did not recall seeing her so shocked as her face was white and she was barely standing with her own strength, holding one arm firmly as if to reassure herself as she repeated what she had heard to Shinjiro.

'Akihiko he... might never box again...'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Arisato Minako was happily serving coffee to the guests, oblivious to what was going in the dormitory.

Sure she had noticed the slight pause in Akihiko's speech during dinner but she believed that it was merely that he was embarrassed at being teased with Mitsuru-sempai.

She did quite like the idea of Akihiko pairing with Mitsuru as the two of them had been through so much together and she believed that with the right push, they could really rely on each other.

What's more, he would actually be quite a suitable candidate unlike the stupid fiancee that was decided for Mitsuru due to the political environment of the Kirijo group.

Looks like Minako would have to work harder and try to prevent the death of the current head of the Kirijo head to save Mitsuru's father... even if she might lose the opportunity to gain the strength and determination to stop living in the road of atonement.

With Mitsuru coming out of her shell earlier and willing to interact with them, Minako knew that it was possible to form and possibly max out their friendship together earlier without the death of the chairman...

'Ah, coming!'

Running over to the side to pick up yet another few cups of coffee, Minako gave a trademark and cheerful smile at the customers that she was serving as she thanked them for coming to Chagall in a sing-song voice.

It was hard work, but as it was good practise for her charm, Minako didn't quite mind and she could guiltily admit that she found the compliments and casual flirting really quite flattering and did not mind, as long as it's not that pervert that was snapping photos of her.

When she reported to work today, Minako was quickly ushered to the manager's office and swiftly reassured that they were conducting their own investigation as well on the incident, causing Minako to blush at the attention they were giving her.

_'No no, you're very popular in the café, both to our staff as well as our regulars, they have been asking me when you are coming over again. Take it as a compliment and not something else, Minako-chan!'_

Whatever the case, the night is long and she'll have to work hard!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Things are changing... alot of changes and it'll divert even more in the future chapters.<strong>


	32. Broken Dreams

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 32: Broken Dreams_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This chapter was... beta-read by<em> Wolf's Honour?<em> Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Sanada Akihiko was meditating in his bed, if one could say meditating was for one to clear one's mind and to seek the inner peace within, as he was certainly doing that, sitting on his bed and looking out the window idling and waiting for the time to pass.

He had lost everything now, from his most precious sister, Miki to the girl known as Arisato Minako's trust and lastly... his most important dream of protecting all those he viewed as precious had been shattered and there was nothing he could do about it.

The sheer irony was just killing him as he himself was the one who had caused that injury in the first place. In his haste and desperation, or one could say his lack of self-protection, he had lashed out at Castor without thinking of the implication.

He was acting purely on instinct and in his own defence, he could not have known that Shinji would confront him for it...

So many what-ifs, maybes and possible scenarios about what he could have done to prevented the injury or the many thing alternatives that perhaps Minako could have done to make him not wield his fists in that reckless.

Yes, Akihiko knew that he was just trying to push the blame away and pinning it at someone else was a quick and easy way to make himself feel better...

Even if he knew that what had happened was still one of the best possible outcomes as none of them had gotten heard, Shinji had gotten control of his Persona once again and somehow... he had managed to find a new goal in life, resulting in the change of his Persona to Caesar, a much more powerful Persona than what Polydeuces had been.

Akihiko did not particularly dislike Polydeuces as he found it fitting that his Persona and his best friend, Shinjiro's Persona, Castor were brothers and in a way he reckoned that it was his influence that had managed to awaken the potential that Shinjiro had as well.

Even if they were not related by blood, Akihiko had always thought of Shinjiro as his real brother and he was glad that his sister, Miki agreed and hung around the two of them like a shadow and he was glad for Shinji sticking around and being just as devastated as he was when Miki left...

In fact, there wasn't a moment where he regretted being friends with Shinjiro, even when he accidentally killed off Amada Ken's mother he was more shocked at what the implications were for Shinjiro than for the fact that he had killed someone.

He was more concerned about Shinjiro... that thought had never really registered then but even now he was thinking of him, wondering if he had finally made peace with Amada Ken.

..

It had came to a shock to him when Shinjiro stated that he wished to speak with Ken and wanted to know him better before he had brought Shinjiro to meet up with the younger boy.

Amada was a person who was very reserved and was quite a private person but remarkably he began to warm up to Shinjiro remarkably quickly after his introduction.

Akihiko could imagine how odd it must seem to the boy to suddenly be introduced to a stranger that seemed happy to meet him and if he did not reassure him that Shinjiro meant no harm, he wouldn't be too surprised if Amada had ran off after seeing Shinji.

He wasn't exactly the type that looked 'friendly' after all but somehow the two of them had bonded and there was plenty of unspoken words said between the two of them and Akihiko was glad to see that his friend was indeed making progress by starting to lay the past to rest.

That same happiness made his own failure to soldier on even more unforgivable and before he noticed it, he was already wallowing in self pity and dejection at being abandoned by his own dreams.

At least he was, before the door was suddenly unlocked and the two individuals entering his room without even knocking and he looked at them curiously.

'You could have at least knocked? What if I was indecent?'

He asked with a small smile but that smile was wiped off Akihiko's face when Shinjiro did not even comment on his lame attempt to lighten the mood as the boy simply narrowed his eyes and glared at him fiercely.

It was then that he realized that Mitsuru was walking towards him, her heels making clicking noises on the floor as she approached him, an unreadable expression on her face even as her eyes showed that she was hurt and knowing the fact that he was the one who had hurt her made Akihiko look down slightly as Mitsuru handed him a report.

His injury report to be precise and a few moments passed between the three of them before Akihiko looked up from the report with a sad smile.

'So... I guess I'll be moving out huh?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Mitsuru could not believed what she had just heard and it hurt her deeply like she was being stabbed at the heart seeing Akihiko so demoralized and dispirited and from how Aragaki let out a bunch of curses, softly of course, he was just as shocked at what he just said.

'… How could you say that with a straight face, Akihiko? Do you... really mean that?'

Mitsuru was trembling and although she did not know whether it was due to anger or sadness at him leaving, she wanted to give him one more chance before she really lost control of her emotions.

It was indeed really strange as the proper protocol for such a situation was for her to remain calm and to work out and exhaust the many possibilities that was available to him before giving up so easily.

'Of course... If I can't box that means I won't be of help any more right? Heh... and I was thinking of joining Junpei and the rest soon... but it looks like I'm just dead weight...'

Sighing to himself, Mitsuru had the distinctive feeling that he was indeed giving up without a fight and before she could regain control of her feelings yet again, she had reached out to grab Akihiko by the collar, seeing red at how demoralized he was and she pulled him up to his feet to stare at her in the eye, challenging him as she made her own views and thoughts heard.

'Are you giving up so early, Akihiko? This... is not like you.'

Ignoring the snort from Aragaki, Mitsuru wanted to say more but unfortunately Akihiko simply smiled sadly while shaking his head.

'I do not want to give up... but it has already been decided... I've spoken to the chairman and he although he says that he want me to reconsider, I know I can't do anything even if I can still summon my Persona...'

Pulling out his evoker, Akihiko looked at it fondly for a moment before reaching out to clasp Mitsuru's hands, causing the red-haired heiress to blush a little as he placed his evoker into her hands and slowly easing her to accept it by closing her fingers around it.

'I'm giving it back to you, Mitsuru... it has been fun but... I think that I've outlived my usefulness... if you excuse me... I still have homework to do.'

Mitsuru was stunned at how 'well' Akihiko and Aragaki was taking it and she was unable to say a word till the two of them were shoved out of Akhiko's room and she immediately turned to the other boy, who had remained silent all the while as the two of them conversed, it was NOT supposed to be a one on one conversation after all.

'Like you would have noticed if I've had said a word... you two were in your own world... but I guess I can't blame Aki for doing that... your face was priceless than... it's not like he kissed you, Kirijo.'

'W-wha-?'

'Enough with your flirting... I was embarrassed just being in the same room as the two of you. But that is not the point here... are you going to let him go just like that, Kirijo?'

Asking her an impossible question, Mitsuru shook her head to signify that there was no way that she will let him just like that.

'Good, all you need to do is to tell him that.'

Saying something that seemed so easy, Mitsuru nonetheless hesitated as Shinjiro looked at him meaningfully. She had known for ages that Aragaki Shinjiro was actively pushing the two of them together and this could be one of his ploys to get the two of them together...

'W-why... can't you tell him that? You could simply relay the message that I wished for him to stay on... even as advisor to the juniors... they show potential but they need the experience that Akihiko provided.'

Mitsuru replied patiently while playing with her hair, a trait and habit that she showed when she was uncertain about herself, which was a rarity in itself as Shinjiro crossed his arms and asked her again.

..

'I do not mean in terms of 'work', Kirijo, I mean personally... Of course if you are talking about S.E.E.S related work, Aki can help out by being a coach or something, he'll probably like that... but no, I'm asking YOU.'

Reaching out to tap her on the forehead, something which she reacted unfavourably by slapping his hand away in irritation.

'Asking me? What... are you asking me about?'

Trying to avoid the question altogether, Mitsuru looked to the side as Aragaki gnashed his teeth in frustration.

'Listen Kirijo, Aki's mind IS made up and I won't and can't be the one to get him to reconsider. Not me, not Takeba, Iori or even Minako... he won't listen to any one of them. If you want him to stay here, you will have to ask him yourself. Not as the president of S.E.E.S but as who you are, Kirijo, Kirijo Mitsuru. You need to ask him just as how you've asked him when you asked us to join you the first time.'

Shinjiro grinned sadly as he no doubt remembered how she had persuaded the two of them to join S.E.E.S in the first place, a public demonstration of her powers by summoning Penthesilea right in front of them before asking them sincerely that she wished for them to lend her their strength.

Although it was shocking enough for a girl to summon another bigger being like that, Shinjiro could confidently say that it was her sincerity that had made Akihiko agree to help her.

It wasn't that Mitsuru was weak that Akihiko was able to relate to her and to subsequently overcome his loss of his sister and dedicating his training regime to fighting shadows along side the Kirijo Hieress.

No, Shinjiro knew now that it was how Akihiko could see a shadow of himself in Mitsuru, the strong and confident woman in front of her was just as insecure about the future as he was.

In a way, they were a match made in heaven, fiercely independent in their own chosen path and yet strangely able to coexist together in a united front.

Akihiko had learnt things from Mitsuru and it was the same for the woman as well, the two of them had grown and bonded together in a similar fashion as he and Akihiko once did and it was up to her again to make him stay.

'A-alright...'

Giving up in defeat after a moment, Kirijo Mitsuru knocked on the door and after waiting for a second or two, unlocked it and entered again, this time alone as Shinjiro leaned against the door and waited for the predictable outcome.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah, Mitsuru.'

Looking back from his homework, or his notes at least, Akihiko waited patiently for her to state what she needed from him. It was odd really how he much he knew about Mitsuru and her habits after being with her in S.E.E.S this few years.

Before he would have laughed to think that he would be involved with the Kirijo Heiress and look at him now... one of the few friends that she really had and one of the few people that he would immediately shelve other plans to listen to.

But today she was out of character, which was fine with him as he too... had a lot of things in his mind, especially about what he had just said to her.

On another note, Akihiko was astonished that he was intact after dropping that bombshell on the two of them as he would expect Shinji to at the least take a swing at him for running away again or in the worst scenario, endure one of Mitsuru's executions but surprisingly he had remained unharmed throughout the whole incident.

As the minutes ticked by between the two of them, neither of them saying a single word, Akihiko offered to let her have his chair while he sat on the bed.

'It must be tiring for you to stand all the time...'

He added lamely but then nod his head as Mitsuru asked if she could sit on his bed instead, she having something in her mind as she looked at him in an odd fashion.

Her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes obviously avoiding his, Akihiko found this aspect of Mitsuru to be cute and when he tried to banish the image of Miki hovering beside her, it was surprisingly easy and he found himself staring at Mitsuru for quite some time to her obvious dismay.

The only time that Mitsuru would clearly be uncomfortable or nervous would be when they were in the presence of Mitsuru's father and he wondered what could make this normally fearless girl so nervous.

..

Kirijo Mitsuru's heart was beating and she silently swore that she will find a way to legitimately put Aragaki Shinjiro through a world of pain after they were done with this conversation.

It was odd how much she didn't understand about Akihiko, herself and the emotions and feelings that one would encounter that was outside of her comfort zone and right now she was paying the price for she was feeling very awkward and vulnerable around Akihiko, someone who she should be very comfortable with.

She knew for a fact that Akihiko trusted her with his life and it was the same with her as both of them had acknowledged the fact that they worked together flawlessly as a team and they... understood each other better than most.

It seems she was uncomfortable for the same reason now as she couldn't help herself but look back at him silently as she finally made eye contact with the boy, asking him many questions in her mind silently.

Why does he want to leave?

Why was he giving up so easily and early?

Why didn't he tell her before?

Why did he tell her earlier?

Why didn't he discuss it with her?

Why did he come to that conclusion without her?

Why did he leave his evoker with her? Why her?

Would he come back at all?

Did he have any regrets?

Why couldn't he just leave?

Would she ever see him again?

Would he... miss her?

So many questions but when she opened her mouth finally so speak, it was not a question but a plea that Mitsuru felt was right and it was right for Akihiko's eyes widened when she told him.

'Please, do not go, Akihiko.'

It was simple, straightforward and it carried with her the sincerity and grace that Shinjiro had mentioned that Mitsuru had used when she first asked them to lend her their strength.

_'Please, we... no, I need your strength, Sanada, Aragaki.'_

It was simple and it was enough for Kirijo Mitsuru to pass her feelings about Akihiko's decision to the normally clueless boy and he looked down at his hands in regret as he would probably be crippled for life if he really continued living in the dormitory.

'We... need your strength... and I wish to protect you as well, Akihiko... I do not... wish for you to get hurt again.'

His medical record stated that there was a slim chance that Akihiko could recover fully from the injury that he sustained... an injury that nearly shattered his entire left fist as the x-ray showed multiple fractures and cracks there and that was not mentioning the possible injury to his nerves as well.

She had been wondering at how his left arm had a plastic cast now and after listening to the doctor, Akihiko was still due for a secondary checkup to see how the injury was healing.

The final result of the medical examination would take place a month from now and Mitsuru told him not to give up hope just yet.

'I have faith in you, Akihiko... so please... would you stay? With us... with me just like... how you've always done, looking over us?'

Mitsuru blushed as the words came out without thinking while looking down.

..

'Alright... just for a little while more...'

The boy gave in to her request, a selfish request perhaps but after seeing her smile happily back at him, he found out that he didn't really mind at all.

'Do not act recklessly ever again.

'I'll try...'

'Think of your injury before you do anything else, Akihiko... you are brave but you do tend to act without thinking.'

'I will...'

'And you will not be joining the rest at all...

'Hey Mitsuru...'

Interrupting her suddenly, Mitsuru blinked in confusion before nodding in understanding at Akihiko's request.

'I understand, I will keep this from the rest for now... but the chairman... he is already notified?'

Akihiko nodded in affirmative and he managed a smile, a real one this time as Mitsuru reassured her that she would hire as many doctors, therapists to help Akihiko recover.

'I have faith that you would be able to recover swiftly and quickly...'

She smiled and Akihiko nodded as he saw Mitsuru out of his room.

'Come to think of it... this is the first time you've been in my room.'

Akihiko commented and this caused Mitsuru to look away in a hurry as she hugged herself protectively again.

'Y-yes... well, this is a serious matter that demands privacy... I hope that you do not mind.'

'No, not at all, Mitsuru...'

Akihiko chuckled even as Mitsuru nodded in relief but what he said made the Kirijo heiress turn red with embarrassment as the clueless Akihiko did it yet again.

'You're welcome any time, Mitsuru...'

'Any time, eh?'

The two of them jumped as even Akihiko realized what he had just implied when Shinjiro emerged from the shadows behind them, a large grin on his face as he walked away while chuckling at the two of them.

'I shouldn't interrupt the two of you... heh.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**5/15 - Friday**

Minako stretched herself as she rolled out of bed, energized at sleeping soundly once again, sleeping while one is tired guaranteed that she was knocked out peacefully the moment she trudged back into the dormitory after 11pm.

Well, she wasn't supposed to be able to work on a _Thursday_ anyway but she was quickly accepted by the owner as a real part-time stuff rather than a temporary one as they were lacking on manpower on this particular day.

Out of the loop of the current situation, Minako raised an eyebrow as she saw Shinjiro coming down from the stairs with a big smirk but as Shinjiro didn't say a word, merely wishing her a goodnight as he left the dormitory, Minako didn't dwell too much into the situation as she went back up for a quick shower and a bath.

'Alright, time to prepare breakfast!'

She told herself as she brushed her teeth and was washing up, looking at the mirror and inspecting her face for any eye-bags that signalled that she was working herself ragged.

It really blows to be sick and she wondered if she could actually order an entire carton of Yawn-Be-Gone to be delivered to the dormitory instead of buying it from the school every week.

..

'Ah, good morning, Mitsuru sempai!'

Greeting her as Minako stepped into the living room from the stairs, Minako raised an eyebrow to see that Mitsuru herself had eye-bags and was looking very tired and she offered to make some coffee for her, which the older girl agreed and thanked her for the offer as she skipped over to the coffee machine to prepare some.

It was really odd for Mitsuru to look tired as from past experience Minako knew that a woman's greatest weapon was her looks and that was the case even for Mitsuru, she would have to maintain her best image even when she was tired and seeing her so ragged like this could only be due to two very distinct and predictable events.

One, she looked similar to this after an extremely difficult and long training regime in Tartarus or after a Full Moon battle as it was just too physically and mentally tiring for her to focus on the smaller details.

The second reason was when Mitsuru was greeted with the loss of her father and had to literally work herself to death to preserve the Kirijo Group. If there was something that she cared for about, she would stop at nothing to get the task done, even if it was at her own expense.

This must fall in the latter and Minako was curious as to what had caused her to drop all the masks that she wore on her face to go all out like this.

'Here you go, Mitsuru sempai~'

Smiling as she offered the steaming hot cup of coffee to her, Minako sat beside her and looked at the title of the documents and books that were littered around her as Mitsuru slowly drank her coffee as though it was the best thing in the world for her right now.

'Thank you, Arisato...'

Mitsuru nodded while drinking her own coffee, wondering why she was researching physiotherapy and on traditional methods of healing as she picked up a report on how one can assisting in the healing of broken bones.

'Is this for Akihiko-sempai?'

Asking her, Minako was rewarded with a slight twitch in Mitsuru's left eye that was gone as quickly as it appeared, the heiress looking a little complex as she shook her head.

'Not just for Akihiko, it's for all of you as well... I have been researching some other traditional or unorthodox healing methods such as massages and even using lighted candles to help relax and soothe the body.

One's health is the most important after all... with the coming exams it is important to keep everyone in tip top shop and not be exhausted from your explorations of Tartarus as well as the upcoming exam.'

So Mitsuru was worried about her grades? Well Minako had to admit that she did have quite a packed schedule and it was difficult for her to say that it wouldn't help her, even if it's just a little in concentrating and preparing for exams.

'Perhaps we can go to a hot spring bath too?'

She asked innocently and jokingly and she quickly told Mitsuru that she was kidding when she actually seemed to be considering that, checking her cellphone for her calendar even as Minako tried hard to keep her coffee from splashing on the sofa.

'Mitsuru sempai, would rice with pickles and fish do for breakfast? It's hard to prepare for so many people in the morning so something simple would be okay right?'

Minako asked while getting up, taking Mitsuru's mug with her as she left to wash up, giving the Kirijo heiress some time to keep her notes as well.

'Of course, I must admit that I am feeling a little peckish... thank you for preparing breakfast... perhaps I should ask a chef to visit her once in a while to prepare food.'

Mitsuru smiled as Minako shook her head and replied that they have Shinjiro-sempai and he's good enough.

'Your point is duly noted, Arisato...'

..

Watching the energetic girl leave to work on the food, Mitsuru felt the tension flow from her body as she dropped down on the sofa again in relief, hugging her notes as her white lie has worked for now and she does not suspect anything.

Akihiko had made her swear that she would not tell the rest of the members at all till everything was set in stone.

It would be a difficult process to recover from such a devastating injury but with her help... maybe, there would be a time where he could eventually recover.

It would take something more powerful than Dia to heal him after all...

Perhaps, that girl... was the key to saving him again.


	33. Bonds of Friendship

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 33: Bonds of Friendship_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This was delayed due to the beta-editing. Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the edit as always! Updates will go just a tad slower due to my focus on my TWOGK fics**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

It was really a great day and Minako found herself whistling a little as she made her way to school together with Yukari, the other girl having woken up a little later than usual which had resulted in the two of them deciding to grab a small bento from one of the nearby shops for lunch today.

'You seem to be in a good mood today, did something good happen?'

Yukari commented as the two of them entered the school grounds and even as Minako denied that, Yukari briefly commented that someone seemed to have made up with Aragaki-sempai, causing the wild card to turn red a little before shaking her head.

'No, we haven't not made up... He's trying to make up with me... but I'm not letting him.'

Shaking her head firmly and crossing her arms, Minako was immediately struck on the head by Yukari as she started to lecture her on what she had just said.

'That's really not the way, Minako-chan... Aragaki-sempai is doing his part and he is really sincere about it... so why don't you forgive him? It takes a big man to admit that they are wrong... and Aragaki-sempai has shown that he was wrong to doubt you, neh?'

Yukari was really shocked, yes, shocked at hearing that her best friend could be so petty and she frowned when Minako still insisted that it wasn't enough just yet.

'I... I was hurt, Yukari-chan... I really was... so I... I don't think I can forgive him... yet... ow! Y-yukari-chan!'

'That's what you deserve, Minako-chan... now, I don't want to say that I know how you feel... as I don't... I probably will never know how you felt when Aragaki-sempai did what he did... how do I put this...'

Scratching her head in annoyance at her inability to phrase her words properly, Yukari continued as she dragged the protesting Minako, who was covering her ears in denial of Yukari's advice. She wouldn't have imagined that Minako could be so childish at times but hey, a lesson a day right? It feels like she was learning more about Minako every single day after all...

There were times where her best friend would seem to be much older in years than she could possibly imagine, her eyes showing the weight and weariness of someone who have gone through thousands of battles with shadows and something unknown to her.

However there were times where Minako seemed to be as innocent as a newborn child, her eyes widening at something new and perhaps like how she described and confessed to her before, of a new future opening in front of her.

Minako had decided to entrust her with the secret of Minako's life and Yukari herself was determined to guide her best friend down the right path if she could help it.

'Aragaki-sempai... he really wants to be forgiven, Minako-chan... if he's a bad person... Minako-chan wouldn't have helped save him right?'

Getting the right words out was difficult but it seems that she somehow managed to get the right ones out by accident and Minako stopped resisting and just looked down on the floor in what appeared to be shame.

'Desho? Aragaki-sempai he is our friend and our ally, desho?'

Asking her again, Yukari was afraid that she got it wrong and that Aragaki-sempai was actually a double-crosser... nah, that won't happen, he was part of S.E.E.S in the past after all!

..

'Yes he is... and... okay, you're right... I am being a little bit selfish...'

Minako admitted while looking away and she started rummaging into her bag as if she was looking for something.

'Is there something wrong?'

'Nope... nothing wrong... but I just forgotten something important... and if this thing is any good... I'll be able to forgive Aragaki-sempai after reading this...'

Looking triumphant as she dug out the small notebook that she received from Aragaki-sempai, Arisato Minako wondered what details it contained for him to actually beg Mitsuru-sempai to pass it to her.

'?'

'Don't worry, I'll fill you in after this... and, thank you, Yukari-chan.'

'Eh? N-no, no... I did nothing... I just thought it was bad for you to keep arguing with all of them.'

Scratching her head again, Yukari had no idea what just happened really, she was just trying her best to keep her friends united after all but it seemed to have worked anyway.

Life works in mysterious ways and there might be more to the picture than what she could see from her point of view... and that's how it was exciting, wasn't it?

'…That's right... I've forgotten the most important thing that I should always remember.'

'Eh? And what's that?'

Even knowing that everyone was staring at the two of them, who were standing in front of their class in a very conspicuous way, Yukari ignored her common sense to pull her away and into the classroom and instead choose to look straight in her eyes as she spoke softly.

Yukari could sense and feel that it was something very important to Minako and she wanted to know what she had discovered or remembered after her conversation with her.

It could be something very silly but Yukari still wanted to know, for it could mean something important for her too.

'That my friends are my most important treasure... and my greatest strength.'

The big smile that Minako had on her face was worth it all, even if Yukari had to wonder how many times she might have to remind Minako of that simple fact that her friends are always there for her.

That is what friends are for, really!

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Of course, it's not always sunshine and roses for our wild card even after helping Junpei out with the question that the teacher had popped to him, Minako found herself getting a text message from Ken-kun telling her that he'll be busy this weekend and won't be able to meet with them this week.

Although that was indeed a surprise, Minako took it in her stride and she texted him back while asking him what he was doing instead, perhaps on a date with Maiko-chan?

'Oh...'

Looking in disbelief at the message that told her that Ken was going to hang out with Aragaki-sempai, Minako shook her head in disbelief at how close the two of them had gotten over the past week.

Was she feeling a little jealous? Nah... but she was probably a little concerned and inquisitive about how the two of them actually bonded so quickly.

Well, Minako could say for sure that the two of them had a few similarities, like how they always demanded respect... how they were overly confident in their own abilities... Shinjiro had reason to be, he was the strongest fighter that S.E.E.S has beside her and his Persona had no weakness too!

Ken-kun was a different case, he was eager to grow up and initially would make it difficult for him to work in a team as he was prone to be over eager and to overextend himself as well.

That changed after... Shinjiro was injured or killed and Ken really matured after that, being more dependable than ever and becoming a team-mate that was second to only Yukari in terms of support due to his wide repertoire of healing spells and his bane of Mudo being negated with a well-chosen ring.

The two of them, Ken and Shinjiro had formed quite a bond this time around and Minako was crossing her fingers and hoping for the best that the same bond would be strong enough to tide them over the horrible truth that Shinjiro was the one who killed Ken's parents.

If anything, she hoped that Shinjiro would be able to break the news to him slowly without many repercussions... but knowing fate and the unpredictability of human beings, that was a slim possibility at best.

'What's going on, Minako-chan?'

Yukari had left to grab some stuff with her friends and it was Kenji who approached her with a smile.

'Hey, Kenji. No, nothing... it seems that I'm dumped on Sunday, that's a big bummer.'

Minako laughed and joked with Kenji as he offered to take her out instead and she rebutted him with a playful smile as she pushed her hair back while winking at him.

'Well, if you don't mind Rio being jealous, Kenji.'

Smiling as Kenji shuddered a little at the thought, Minako knew that the boy did indeed find Rio to be someone special in the end, after he got dumped by an older woman according to Junpei.

Well, there was no use judging one's taste as she did go out with Ken once before... it was awkward... but yeah, Minako could forgive Kenji somewhat.

'Speaking of Rio... you really should go and cheer her up. She's been a little depressed lately and she won't tell me what's going on...'

Kenji mentioned off-hand to Minako and the wild card nodded while contemplating the problem. It was obvious what the problem was and she was at fault for not contacting Rio for a while, she had been busy with school and other matters but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't still keep tabs on a friend.

'I'll do that, thanks Kenji... Rio is so lucky to have a friend like you.'

She complimented the boy who seemed surprised as he scratched his head awkwardly at being complimented for that.

'We've been friends like forever you know... I guess... it's natural now.'

Kenji smiled warmly as he considered his relationship with Rio even as Minako smiled to herself, there was a strong bond here and everywhere too... she'll have to remember that friends are really one's greatest strength and for her to discuss things with the rest of the gang sometimes too.

..

Dropping a quick message to Rio asking if she was okay, Minako arranged to meet her outside school today as they had no practice and it would be fun to hang around together in the mall.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I see...'

Looking a little upset at she hung up, Kirijo Mitsuru sighed to herself as it was the third doctor that he had consulted and from the expression on her face, it was obvious that it was more bad news while she tapped her fingers on the table in irritation.

There were perks being the Student Council President and the heiress of the Kirijo Group as she has resources she could tap on easily together with the privacy of a real office... but what use was all those if there was nothing she could do at all?

There seemed to be no way that Akihiko could recover from his injury even with physiotherapy and that could take months, if not years and she knew that they didn't have much time left... it was her instinct that told her that... the war they have against the Shadows would eventually end due to Arisato Minako's arrival.

Arisato Minako... that girl was definitely an oddity among oddities. Truth to be told, Mitsuru initially decided to name her as the leader of the new group of S.E.E.S members simply because she was able to summon a Persona as well as her belief that she had leadership potential.

The more she knew about the girl, the more mysterious she seemed and Mitsuru found herself a little overwhelmed by the girl as she possessed not only leadership skills but a natural talent in fighting and using a Naginta as well.

That's not even mentioning how outgoing and friendly she is as she managed to be firm friends with those in the dormitory as soon as she transferred in.

Was she perhaps a little jealous of her as well? Kirijo Mitsuru had always been the one who... was never bothered by the achievements of others, instead focusing on her own performance rather than be concerned about others.

However that seemed to change a little as she found herself a little disturbed at how the rest seemed to mention the brunette... was she really so concerned about how others view Arisato and compared that to herself?

'Now... is not the time...'

She was avoiding the main question of all, why was she so disturbed when she saw the look of regret on Akihiko's face when he mentioned her name?

Why, would she... even be disturbed by that at all? There was nothing special between her... and Akihiko right?

'Ah, yes... this is Kirijo speaking...'

Brushing that thought behind her as her phone rang, Mitsuru hoped that she would not have to revisit that thought again in the future, surely a futile task as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing now.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'hey...'

Minako waved cheerfully at Rio, who seemed anything but cheerful as she smiled back at her after an effort.

Her friend seemed the worse for the wear and it was probably due to the events in the Tennis Club that was making life miserable for her and Minako's heart went out for the athletic girl for she had surely seen better days as she looked quite ragged, hounded even as she waved at her from the distance while approaching her.

'Hey, Minako-chan...'

Rio's voice was lifeless and lacking in energy and Minako immediately wrapped her hands around Rio's shoulders and started to massage her, causing the girl to squirm about uncomfortably as she did not get what Minako was trying to do till she started to feel the effects as Minako slowly guided her to sit down in a bench near the school gates to rest and for her to try and work her magic.

Minako wasn't really an expert in massaging nor did she do research on it... she just wanted Rio to feel someone touching her and as a result, feel that someone actually cared for her as she clumsily massaged her shoulders.

As she did so, she felt Rio's shoulders relax a little as she Minako concentrated on rubbing her fingers against Rio's flesh, kneading it to try and get rid of the tension. Granted it really didn't work as much as it was advertised to do so but Rio did look a little better, less tensed as she looked at Minako in an odd fashion, a small smile tugging at the sides as she asked her what was she thinking when doing that in the first place.

'Well, I thought Rio looked tired so I wanted to help you relax?'

Minako stated innocently and that caused Rio to laugh weakly as she commented that Minako was really weird after all as she shook her head uneasily.

'Hey... Thanks... '

Minako just wanted to hang out with Rio and it seemed that the girl seemed happy to have an escape from school, Minako could imagine how strained her life had been since she fell out with the other girls and from how Kenji had described it to her, it had gotten so serious that Rio was afraid of meeting up with Minako and Kenji in fear of getting them involved as well.

It had been remarkably difficult for Rio to have a relatively 'normal' life, described as one which would have Rio spend time the way she wants it without interference from other people.

But if Rio did indeed make others upset, there would certainly be 'interference', people who wanted nothing more but to see Rio fail, be it pushing her away when walking down the corridors to not pairing up with her during lab experiments as well as blocking her way to the restroom or to her lockers and etc.

People call it bullying and it was a cowardly way for shameless people to act as though they were stronger than other people. Minako herself did not like or condone any instances of bullying but bullying was something that was difficult to prove or to prevent as if it was done properly and skilfully, one could not truly say or bear witness to any of those claims of bullying as every single act might not seem to be bullying in first glance.

One can come up with excuses like having assigned partners before lab started or that there was someone who was really sick in the washroom to cover up the truth and there was nothing Minako could do about it.

Perhaps she could report this to the disciplinary committee but the risk of her report backlashing and causing her to be implicated would be high too, not to mention she did not wish to impose on Hidetoshi so much at the start.

..

What Minako could do at this point was to offer a shelter, a respite from her hassled life as she led Rio out of the school grounds and towards the Strip Mall as the girl just followed silently behind her, her legs trailing and lacking the energy that she had on the tennis court.

'Rio! Let's race there!'

Minako suggested suddenly and for a brief instant she saw the competitive light shine in her eyes as Rio looked at her before turning to look at the Mall in the distance. It was quite distant away and well, it would be unsightly if they ran in their school uniforms, not to mention how their bag were weighting them down and all that but...

Minako was one who worked best on impulse and this was one of those moments that she was able to pull Rio with her as they started running towards the Strip Mall while ignoring the stares from the bystanders as they ran towards their goal.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

It was really not a good idea as in the end Minako found herself panting along with Rio as the two girls collapsed on a bench beside the train station while struggling to get their breath back.

They had given the 'race' their all and they had taken around 15 minutes to travel the distance from the school to the strip mall, a timing that was quite feat considering how they have to run the full length of the bridge connecting the school to the mall.

Minako was winded and Rio wasn't much better off as she was sprawled out over the bench beside her, very un-lady like but hey, that was the least of their concern since they just pulled off a crazy stunt anyway!

It was worth it though and Minako had given Rio some life back as she smiled in satisfaction at them running that distance together. There were people who claimed that sports can take one's mind off things and could help relieve stress, well that theory seemed to work out today as Rio seemed to have regained some energy after running all out like that.

It was most likely that she had worked out some of her frustration by running previously as after a few minutes as her recovery time, Rio said that she'll be right back and she returned few minutes with a bottle of water for Minako, which the wild card drank down gratefully in a few minutes before being able to speak again.

'T-that was insane... let's not-'

'Let's do it again!'

Rio urged Minako even as the wild card's mouth dropped in shock at seeing Rio doing some warm ups, all of her complaints disappearing into the wind as she jogged on the spot, did some stretches and even seemed more pumped up than before.

Come to think of it, Rio had gotten serious when they reached the bridge, picking up the pace so much even when burdened by her bag, which she had slung behind her, making it difficult for Minako to even keep up with the athletic girl as she just flew down the bridge.

Minako had wanted to call it quits a few times but her competitive nature made it difficult for her to do that after seeing how Rio was not even phazed around half way across the bridge and once Minako was PAST the first half of the bridge, she was just as determined to at least run to the end of the bridge, which was subsequently increased to the next traffic crossing and then eventually the Strip Mall itself.

Of course Minako had lost the race by large margin and her entire body was aching as she shook her head.

'N-no... not today... sorry...'

Minako begged Rio, causing the girl to laugh as she nodded, sitting down beside Minako and passing her another bottle of water, her own, which Minako hesitated to accept before she pushed it to her firmly.

'Drink, I bought plenty.'

Holding up the bag filled with water, Minako smiled before finishing up the bottle of water quickly.

..

'Thanks, for wanting to cheer me up...'

After a brief moment of silence passed between the two, Rio suddenly spoke and Minako shook her head and apologized to her instead.

'I'm sorry, Rio... I didn't know it had gotten so bad...'

Rio seemed taken aback and she bit her lip for a moment before looking away in denial.

'What are you talking about, Minako, nothing's wrong at all.'

Minako knew she was lying and she called her out on that, telling her that Kenji told her everything and it caused Rio's expression to darken in anger for a moment before her shoulders dropped down. She was probably too tired to deny her and Minako wrapped her hands around her, not even caring that the two of them were probably quite a sight, their hair in a mess and stinking with sweat.

'Kenji he... is my childhood friend, but I guess you knew that already. I've known him since pre-school and by some coincidence we're always in the same class... he said that he'll marry me when grow up during then too... he was so funny then...'

Rio giggled a little as she continued talking about Kenji, making Minako happy at Rio speaking so fondly about Kenji as she took it as a good sign that Rio did indeed still have feelings for the boy.

'But he's a younger brother to me, that's all.'

Rio added firmly in the end and Minako kept silent, especially since Rio seemed a little undecided still, her eyes looking away in hesitation.

'He shouldn't be a busy body and tell you about it... what if they started to target you too... you get along well with them, Minako, I don't want you to-'

Minako stopped her from saying more by telling her that Rio was her friend and that's all that matters.

'And friends don't quit on each other... even if I may be disliked by them, as long as Rio likes me still, I'll be able to cope.'

Minako smiled at Rio reassuringly and the other girl seemed touched as her lips trembled a little before speaking and thanking her again.

'You're so stupid... and so strange... but it makes me happy to hear that..'

Rio admitted before speaking again.

..

'It's like... I don't want to pretend nothing happened, and I'm not going to say this is my fault. ...I know that I need to be more mature about this, but... All that stuff about having never been in a relationship and stuff... That's none of their business after all... don't you think so too, Minako?'

Starting to talk about it, Minako shook her head and told Rio to not let them get to her as it would be what the girls wanted.

'You'll have to stick to your beliefs, Rio.'

She nodded her head firmly while holding her hand tightly, causing Rio to laugh as she seemed quite amused at her doing that.

'W-what's wrong?'

Pouting in confusion at Rio's reaction, Minako was further incensed at seeing Rio shaking her head and attempting to smooth her hair down with her fingers as though she was a small child. But even Minako was taken aback at hearing Rio ask her out of the blue.

'Hey... Minako, do you have someone you like?'

A sudden question but not one that she did not expect and after considering for a while, shook her head.

'Nope.'

'Is that so?'

Rio seemed happy and relieved at the same time as she continued with a perplexed expression on her face.

'I don't get romance. It seems like so much trouble, and there's no big reward for doing it.'

'It's something complicated.'

Minako added on and Rio laughed at her comment, saying that it was really very true.

'Well... let's go grab a bite to eat, how about eating at Wakatsu for a change?'

Rio suggested even as Minako felt the bond between the two of them grow stronger as usual.

Chariot Rank, up!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Drop me a review, please, it really helps me :D<strong>


	34. Midnight Requests

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 34: Midnight Requests_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Wolf's Honour <em>for this beta-edit.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..  
><strong>

Minako waved goodbye to Rio as the duo left from Bookworms, their destination after getting a bite to eat. She learnt a lot about Rio today, like how the girl was a little picky with her food as well as being a very voracious eater, as much as her as between the two of them they devoured 5 plates of food in a heartbeat.

It was a wonder that the two of them even managed to keep as good as a figure that they did, something which Rio commented about as they left for bookworms.

_'Exercise can only do so much you know, Minako~'_

_Rio commented as she poked Minako's stomach, very surprised that the girl can manage to hold such a great figure even when she was not active in any sports club at all. No, she wasn't really bitter at Minako not attending club as much as she wanted her to, Rio knew that the girl had a very wide and extensive network of friends and she didn't want to seem to be selfish by bothering her to attend more sessions with her when she has other obligations too._

_'Well, I guess I'm naturally slim?'_

_Sticking her tongue out in reply, Rio wondered if that was really true as Minako had the stamina to keep up with her for the most part during their face, only petering out at the end where Rio took the lead._

_Her great stamina, great arm and leg strength told her that Minako worked out quite often, no one could be so fit without constant physical training or at least by taking part in sports._

_'Well, you must be doing something right! You're... really not in any clubs... right?'_

..

For Minako, she knew that Rio was getting a little suspicious of her real identity, or probably just curious on whether she was taking part in other sports besides Tennis and she tried her best to convince Rio that she really wasn't.

'Akihiko-sempai does invite me to train with him, you know him, Sanada Akihiko-sempai, the champion boxer~ He gives me tips on self defense and we work out a little once a week... although his idea of little is running a marathon...'

Making a tired face, Minako knew she was off the hook for now as Rio seemed satisfied but she couldn't help but add on a few lines that helped to seal the deal for her.

'Rio, I'm trusting you on this... please don't tell anyone else about this... Akihiko-sempai's fangirl club would be out for my blood...'

Clapping her hands together to pray to her, Minako shouldn't have worried as Rio nodded with a smile. She did understand how that would feel like as she was the target of multiple girls now and Minako apologized just as quickly when she realized that and she hung her head down in guilt at forgetting that simple fact.

'N-no, it's not your fault, Minako... but I'll help you keep that secret~'

Their bond was strengthened a little through a shared secret and Minako wasted no time as she tugged her to Bookworms to meet Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san.

The two elderly people were glad to meet new friends of Minako and Rio found herself a little overwhelmed at how Minako seemed to knew so many people around her and even when she was a transfer student too!

The waitress at Wakatsu seemed to recognize Minako as a regular to the restaurant and she even teased Minako about not being there with her cute little boyfriend. Yes, Rio had been to the restaurant before but she was just some random customer where else Minako was able to converse with the waitress a little on how her day has been.

But to see her get along so well with the two elderly people made Rio feel a little relieved and astonished at how her friend was able to form such strong friendships with people from every age group.

..

'So is there something that you need, Rio-chan? Minako-chan does talk about you before and it's nice to finally meet you in person.'

Laughing softly as Bunkichi-san led Rio through the bookstore, Minako chatting with Mitsuko-san about a new book that she was about to pick up, Rio was startled when the elderly man dropped a book about Massage into her hands.

'Take this, it teaches you the basic of massage and it would help you recover from fatigue much easier.'

Bunkichi-san winked at Rio and the girl, who was stunned for a moment, flipped through the pages for a moment, checking the content before nodding her head in joy. It was quite a good find and it was reasonably price, even more so when Bunchiki-san rang the register and bickered with Mitsuko-san about giving the two of them a discount for being such good customers.

'Minako-chan is always referring her friends here, that is good business, dear!'

'Yes but a 50% cut is too steep!'

'Oh did I say 50%? I meant 5%...'

'Ehhh? 5%? How about ten, please!'

It was Minako who interrupted the two of them, much to Rio's surprise and the three of them laughed out loud besides themselves, the two elderly people's laughter mixing together with Rio's own as they couldn't help themselves seeing how eager Minako was at haggling.

..

In the end they had gotten a 7% cut, Mitsuko-san was a talented haggler too and she fought till the bitter end over a price different of 750 yen with Minako.

'Ah~ I wish I got a better discount...'

Minako complained as she waved goodbye to Rio in front of bookworms. She hadn't really managed to increase a rank in the Hierophant Arcana but she did spend some time together with them and helped in giving Rio some encouragement and thus Minako felt that it was a good day nonetheless.

'Let's hang out tomorrow again in school, kay?'

Beaming at the girl, Minako smiled in embarrassment as Rio thanked her for being there with her today when she needed it.

'And you bet, let's eat lunch together!'

Rio remarked as she headed off towards her home while Minako set off for the dormitory alone, pulling out Shinjiro's notebook that she had wanted to read earlier.

'I wonder what he wanted me to see...'

Minako wondered as she started reading the notepad and as she continued, became even more drawn into the evidence that Shinjiro had collected for her.

It was about Strega and contains information about a certain revenge website that he had heard about along with all of the necessary information needed to access it.

It was a gift from heaven, the ideal gift for her in a sense and she squealed with happiness out loud, much to the confusion of the strangers that were walking around in her vicinity but Minako could not help it.

This was definitely a find and Minako felt herself forgiving Shinjiro-sempai now that he provided such important information to help with her quest.

Yes, one can call her a manipulative and reward-oriented girl, but Minako had not expected him to put so much detail into his fact-finding mission and the girl felt a little guilty at knowing how deep he was digging to prove that she was right and he was wrong.

Making a promise to herself that she would make up to him some way later, Minako made her way back to the dormitory, prodigy platter in hand of course!

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Dinner was a quiet affair, Minako telling the two of them that she would have something to investigate today and the two of them nodded in understanding.

_'I'll tell you guys what I found out later, kay?'_

Besides her wish to keep what Shinjiro sempai had discovered for herself for the time being, the chairman had dropped by once again and Minako wanted to ensure that she was still in his good books for now, spending some time with the chairman and listening in to his lame jokes during dinner. It would not do for him to feel that he was being ostracised after all and it was only after dinner did Minako finally did escape, retreating back to her room to check up on the information that was so valuable.

'A revenge website huh...'

She had heard of rumors of this so-called revenge website, where one can call a 'hit' on another person by placing a request on a website.

It was really unorthodox as the rumours never quite stated that a 'hit' needed to be funded and it Minako had heard students joking amongst themselves that if that was true, they would try it out too.

I mean, who wouldn't want to make someone who they hated or dislike suffer?

That was human nature after all, a mean and despicable part of human nature but one that Minako had to admit was a fact of life. But apparently no one has considered how dangerous a 'hit' really might be, a fact that dawned on Minako after she entered the board through a hidden link.

It was quite difficult to enter the site as one had to be redirected to the site through two different websites and if one tried to access the board directly through the known URL, it would immediately redirect one back to their home page, probably a code that was written to prevent one from accessing the board accidentally.

Adding to the difficulty was how one would need to supply a username and password that was given to each user prior to entering the board, something which Shinjiro had managed to obtain for Minako.

That meant that the website was invite only from the get-go and Minako wondered how many favors did Shinjiro had to pull to get all these information.

'… Now I'm the one that owe him...'

Scratching her head as she started to read through the notes before trying the website herself, Minako was happy to see that Shinjiro had managed to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Strega were the ones that were behind the website and although there wasn't any mention of payment needed for the site, there were appeals for donations for their 'services granted'.

As crude as it might seem, it seemed to be working as donations were indeed being given to the site.

..

Besides uncovering the website, Shinjiro sempai had unearthed certain facts about the mysterious and unsolved deaths that occurred in Tatsumi Port Island.

They are mysterious as all of those deaths that are classified together were discovered more or less in the same way although in different places.

All of the victims were found dead due to a gunshot or with wounds that suggested that they were shot with something similar to a gun. That would usually narrow the suspect list a little but what was weird was how the bodies were discovered in the first place.

From the reports all the bodies were all discovered after midnight and the autopsy revealed that it was around that time where they died too.

That would normally not raise suspicion but it would raise suspicion when no one heard the shot being fired at all during the time of the shooting. What was odder at times was how the person would suddenly end up dead when they stepped out of sight for a few moments. Some reports were from friends of the victim who swore that he was alive till he went out of sight for a brief moment.

Some reports were even crazier, suggesting that he just dropped dead in front of them with a bullet in his chest... without anyone hearing a gunshot being fired.

All of this clues only hinted to one thing, the Dark Hour... someone, or something had find a way to pull innocent humans into the Dark Hour and was murdering them for some reason.

Besides the S.E.E.S, there were hardly any other people who were active during the dark hour and so... it has to be Strega right? That and the site admin was someone called Jin. Talk about obvious, but hey, perhaps he was just using the adage: 'Hiding in plain sight' after all, but Minako really doubted that.

Even so, Minako was furious at Shinjiro getting her user login to be Hamtaro, it has to be done on purpose or it would be a heck of a coincidence after all as she logged into the hidden board and took a quick peek at the topics being posted.

There were topics that were quite common, about online gaming, something about an old online game called Innocent Online.

The moment she logged in though, there seemed to be a new window popping up at the side and Minako clicked on it to open a chat window. Apparently the admin was quick to spot a new user in the board and he dropped a message for her.

..

Jin: Hi, welcome to the board. I'm the Administrator here, is there anything you want to know about the site?

..

It was enough for Minako to laugh as she felt that it was a surprisingly normal greeting and not something more... radical like questioning who she was, how she heard about the site and it was doubly amusing when she imagined Jin, that fanatic that was so devoted to Takaya talk to her like that and it took a few minutes for her to reply the administrator.

..

Hamtaro: Thank you for welcoming me... I heard about this board from a friend of mine and I just wanted to have a look around the place. It seems nice and I never got welcomed by a moderator before.

It was a few seconds before Jin's message returned.

Jin: Ah, we're always welcoming new members. We're a new community so we have a small pool of people around, but we welcome new people to come and have a look too. It's hard to locate us sure, but our service and our members will always be the cream of the crop.

Spoken like a real occult member, that's for sure but Minako still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She really had no problems with Jin, it was Takaya she had problems with and well... Chidori was just misguided, yeah, that's right, misguided! Minako wouldn't mind saving the two of them and leaving Takaya to rot and die, the one person beside the chairman that she was okay with physically harming and probably killing in a heartbeat

Hamtaro: Thank you very much! It's very nice to see someone who's so welcoming, I'll have a look around too... b-but... I have a question.

Minako paused for a moment before she hurriedly started typing out again before Jin could reply, making the illusion that the user was really confused.

Hamtaro: On second thoughts, maybe not! I'll look around!'

She logged off from the board in a hurry, but not before opening a new window for a particular topic in the Forum that had an interesting title:

'Midnight Requests'

Perhaps that was the thread where one places request on the board? Waiting with anticipation as the page loaded, Minako groaned when it said that she needed to login to view the page. That was to be expected but since Minako, or at least her online User had logged off in a hurry, she shouldn't log in just yet. It's a valid technique to try and get closer to this Jin fellow, if he really was Jin.

The rules were always true: There are no girls in the internet and it was a long shot that this was indeed the Jin of Strega.

Stretching, Minako decided to browse around the website a little longer, looking at the sideboards and shaking her head at how... normal it seemed.

There were threads about school, about gaming and of course about politics and society in general.

The latter two were the most popular and this was definitely where Minako found traces of extremism and of course a central ideal that there would be something important happening this year. There was this Saviour that the administrators were all talking about that will appear at the end of the year.

Were they referencing the fall? From what Minako had learnt, Strega never quite believed or knew about the Fall till they defeated the last Shadow... could this be another sign that she screwed up badly and had made the future different?

Either way, it was bad news as from the threads, most of the people were quite caught up in the discussion, most of them slowly being converted by the 'evidence' that was given and Minako, after reading a few threads, felt sick and turned off the browser.

..

..

It was disheartening to know that people out there are still being deceived like that but Minako guess she really shouldn't be surprised... stranger things have happened and Minako had to admit that a few audio clips of Takaya giving a speech was pretty good.

Good, if he wasn't an evil overlord trying to convince the world was going to end and they should just follow him! There were so many things that were wrong with what was happening in the board and Minako wished that she could just post something, anything to get them to stop believing in this liar... but it wouldn't help, would it? It'll just get her banned and all her efforts would be for nothing.

Sighing, Minako called it a night and she retreated downstairs to have a drink before hitting the sack.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Ah... Akihiko-sempai.'

Greeting the individual that was preparing a drink for herself, Minako looked over his shoulders in curiosity as Akihiko was making a face at the concoction that he was drinking.

That was indeed odd as Akihiko-sempai was always only seen drinking some sort of protein shake of his own concoction, saying that it was how he toughens up, Minako wondered who could have made her switch diet so easily.

Well, the number of individuals can be more than two really and in this case...

'What is that, sempai?'

She was about to ask when another voice interrupted the two of them and for some reason, unless Minako's eyes were deceiving her, Akihiko looked very relieved as she was interrupted by that person, none other then Kirijo Mitsuru as she smiled at Minako.

'Good evening Arisato, are you getting for bed? I hope you are keeping up with your studies, the exams are coming up next week.

Reminding her with a small smile, Mitsuru looked at Akihiko's drink while pushing her hair back and explaining to Minako.

'This is some traditional Chinese Medicine that I picked up for Akihiko. Perhaps it would help him recover quicker, anything is worth trying after all. Akihiko he is eager to get back in the front lines.'

Smiling in satisfaction almost as if she was proud of him, Mitsuru nodded as Minako wished Akihiko a speedy recovery as she drank a glass of water.

'That said, would you mind if Akihiko joins you in your exploration of Tartarus? I understand that all of you work well alone but I do wish all of you to be a little more exposed to Akihiko's fighting style before he recovers.'

Blinking in surprise at how Akihiko seemed to think it was a bad idea, Minako raised one eyebrow as Akihiko winced before falling silent again.

'I don't see... why not. But we'll be going easy on sempai first so he doesn't get injured again.'

'Naturally, I am glad to know of your thoughtfulness.'

Mitsuru nodded while wishing her goodnight and she left the kitchen, leaving the two of them to stare at each other awkwardly for a moment before Minako finished her drink and wished Akihiko good night as well.

'W-wait, Minako...'

Finding his voice after so long, Minako stopped and turned to look at Akihiko-sempai with a patient look in her eyes.

'Yes, Sempai?'

'I know you probably wouldn't forgive me so soon... but I hope that you at least... trust me in battle.'

There was a pause and Minako nodded before smiling, raising her evoker which she pulled out of her holster and pressing it against her forehead.

'Of course, sempai... I know you'll have my back.'

There wasn't any sense of malice or her teasing him, just Minako giving him the seal of approval before leaving and Akihiko relaxed before glaring at the concoction that Mitsuru had insisted her to drink.

'Ugh... bottoms up!'

..

* * *

><p><strong>516 Saturday**

Getting out of bed a little later than usual, Minako was greeted by the smells of hot food being prepared and she was about to head down to investigate when Junpei called her from behind her.

'It'll be better if you change out of that, Minako... it's Aragaki-sempai... remember last time?'

Junpei grinned as Minako looked at her pyjamas before dashing to her room to change, causing the boy to laugh as he made his way down. It was rare that Junpei got up early but when one can smell the delicious smell of food from the kitchen, it wasn't really hard to wake up despite cramming for the exams next week.

He could confidently state that he was better prepared for this examination than any other one in his entire life and he was pretty confident about it as well.

'Morning sempai!'

Waving cheerfully at Shinjiro, the older boy merely nodded as he served up another order of vegetables to the table while wearing an apron. Junpei wasn't suicidal and he didn't comment about that, merely waiting along with Mitsuru sempai who was reading the newspaper and Akihiko who was redoing his sling with one hand and his mouth.

'Why don't I help you with that, sempai?'

Junpei offered and he was surprised when Akihiko shook his head and said that Mitsuru could help and as the red-haired senior looked up in confusion, she hastily nodded her head and walked over to the other side of the table to help him with the new sling.

It seemed that no one quite minded the running joke of Mitsuru and Akihiko sitting at the head and the end of the table and after a few days of being seated like that, everyone had seemed to 'claim' their rightful seat at the table, not shifting from that seat even if they were eating alone.

..

'Morning!'

Greeting them cheerfully from the stairs, Minako and Yukari came down as one before putting their bags down and heading into the kitchen to help Shinjiro with the preparation of breakfast and lunch.

'We'll help with the dishes later.'

Junpei quickly quipped and Mitsuru seemed to be feeling a little complicated as she must no doubt be wondering what she could do to help.

'We could have some more protein shakes...'

Akihiko mentioned off-hand and Junpei shook his head immediately, telling Mitsuru that if she wanted to help, perhaps she could help them wipe the plates dry?

'Hmm... certainly... that would be a welcome change... I do not wish to provide just the funds for the delicious breakfast and lunch everyday...'

Mitsuru frowned but she still promised to stock their fridge as she wanted the S.E.E.S members to try their best to keep their health up.

'Especially with the exams coming up, have you prepared for them?'

Junpei nodded confidently, causing Mitsuru to blink in confusion while Junpei felt a bit hurt as well.

'You can ask Minako or Yukari-chi if you like, sempai!'

Protesting, Junpei was validated when Minako came to his rescue while carrying a pot of rice over.

..

'Junpei has been preparing hard, sempai! I can guarantee it.'

Starting to dish out the rice, Minako told them that Shinjiro had added some plum juice into the rice before mixing it so it would taste a little different than usual.

'He might want some comments for his cooking, so take your time with it.'

Winking, Minako returned to the kitchen with the pot and returned later with Yukari carrying small plates of grilled fish to the table for everyone.

'We're almost ready, we have just the tofu left so please wait just a while longer.'

Chiming in together with Yukari, the two girls ran back to the kitchen when they heard Shinjiro call them, something about how there was too much starch, causing Yukari to pale as she ran back to help out.

All in all, a very normal and quiet morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Reviews would be appreciated! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	35. Friends with Friends

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 35: Friends with Friends_

_..  
><em>

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Wolf's Honour<em> For looking through this for me. R&R please~**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Exams are coming. That was one thing that Minako had neglected a little as she made her way to school together with her two friends, both of them commenting about the exact same topic that reminded her that she hadn't studied that much, really.

'…'

Sensing Minako's anxiety, Yukari turned to her friend and placed one hand on her shoulder.

'Hey... Minako-chan... you have been studying... right?'

She asked hopefully while Minako put up a brave face and nodded. Yes, she had been studying, a little, perhaps paying attention in class and all that but she really hadn't quite really revised the question in private. She was busy!

'Don't come up with any excuses, Minako-chan.'

Yukari was stern and Minako wilted a little under those accusing eyes. Sure, she had gotten great results in her old school and she had probably done well in previous time lines but this time she hadn't prepared for it at all.

She had work, the late night exploration of Tartarus, the many dramas in her life once she decided to go for broke to achieve the 'perfect ending'.

But those are all excuses, all excuses and Minako shrugged weakly as she said that she'll manage, somehow.

'…'

Looking at her in a displeased fashion, Yukari reminded Minako that Mitsuru-sempai obviously had high expectations for them to score well in the exam.

'Kirijo-sempai has the highest expectations from you, Minako-chan... so don't disappoint her, or me... and if you get lower scores than Junpei...'

Yukari warned in a not so serious tone, but Minako took the warning seriously as well. She will probably never score below Junpei... a genius of hardwork can't compare to a true genius like her, at least in studies any way and even if Junpei was trying hard and really studying, it would take more than a week worth of revision to get everything he missed crammed into his head.

Well, that was what Minako hoped anyway.

'Let's study together than, today, after school.'

Minako suggested and the both of them, Yukari and Junpei agreed to that.

'Great, it's a study date, I'll call Rio!'

'I'll call Kenji then, the two of them will invite themselves anyway!'

Junpei added but he stopped when Minako said that she would like to invite another person to join them too.

'Let me invite Bebe too!'

'Bebe? Is that a drink?'

'No silly, it's the transfer student! He helped me out a while ago with my English so I owe him. I help him with his Japanese from time to time too.'

The two of them couldn't really say no to her eager smile, even if they might have a little reservations about meeting someone like that.

There have been many idle talk and rumours that have been going around about the transfer student but then again, they were all idle talk. If Minako could be friends with him, he couldn't be a bad sort, right?

'Sure, If it's Minako's friends, they are my friends too.'

Junpei said out loud, as if to convince himself too while Yukari nodded.

'Great!~ I'll talk to him during lunch then!'

And so her day was decided before they even stepped into the school.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Me? Study with you?'

Looking shocked as Minako cornered Bebe during lunch, finding the boy heading to the home economics room all by himself and she dragged him out of the room and down the hallway, ignoring the looks given to her by the people who recognized her and those who didn't as she told him about their study date after school today. Sure, it was probably a little too late and that means that they'll have to miss out on some free time after school, but why not?

'Yep~ it's a little late and perhaps we should have done so early, but hey, studying is studying! Help me with English and I'll help you with Japanese, kay?'

Minako smiled cheerfully as she brought Bebe up to the rooftop where the others were waiting for her.

'Oh, so this is the friend you were talking about.'

Yukari recovered first and she bowed to Bebe politely.

'I'm Takeba Yukari, Yoroshiku!'

Yukari smiled weakly as she introduced herself to the bewildered transfer student.

'My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux... you can call me Bebe. It is nice to meet you, Takeba-san.'

Being extremely polite, Bebe smiled uneasily as Junpei waved from his seat at the other end along with Kenji.

'Yo! Iori Junpei! This is Tomochika Kenji here, sup bro!'

'Hi, like he said, Tomochika Kenji, but feel free to call me Kenji, and him as Junpei.'

The two of them grinned at Bebe while the last person smiled at him too, actually offering a hand, an odd gesture for a girl but then again, when was Rio really a typical teenage girl of her age anyway.

'I'm Iwasaki Rio, Yoroshiku, Bebe-san.'

..

Settling into the rhythm of things, one can say that Minako's friends were all used to Minako having lots of friends, even those who might be called outcasts and they had to admit that was one of Minako's greatest selling and charm points.

The girl accepted everyone, no matter who they were and she got along with everyone and she would help and do anything if one would seek her for help. One wouldn't want to say they are taking advantage of her, but there were times that her friends felt that Minako was really... doing too much for all of them, putting themselves above her own self.

However, the more they knew Minako, the more they were surprised by her actions. Every one of them seemed so easy to her but to them, it felt like it was something momentous, like breaking new ground in the story of their life.

To her it might be something simple, something achievable, but it was something difficult to do something different, to accept and ignore the bias that they have perhaps built up over the years.

But, if she can do it... why can't they do it too?

..

'Thank you everyone... all of you are Minako-chan's friends?'

Seeing at how they looked at Minako in confusion, Minako explained that she allowed him to call her like that.

'We aren't really in a special relationship or anything...'

Minako bit her lip even as Bebe nodded his head too.

'Yes, that is right, Minako-chan and I are just friends, Tomodachi!'

He smiled disarmingly and all of them seemed more relaxed as they nodded, inviting him to sit with them.

'We're having lunch together but Minako said that it'll be nice to meet you before the study date after school . So why don't you join us for lunch too, Bebe~'

'It's Andre!'

Minako pouted but the transfer student shook his head as he explained to the rest of them.

'No, it's okay to call me Bebe. It's a pet-name from my family and... I like others to use it as I feel that one would get closer to another with a pet-name.'

He smiled disarmingly again as he sat down beside Minako and pulled out his lunch, which was a couple of sandwiches that he prepared in his lunch box.

'We can share some if you like, Andre.'

Taking out her share of the lunch that she prepared between the three of them, Minako passed Bebe her chopsticks and asked him to taste some of her food while Kenji teased Junpei about that fact.

'Hey, Minako really does like that transfer student huh? Would she feed him too?'

'Hmmm...'

Rubbing his chin as the boys gossiped, Rio was speaking to Yukari about the same thing. The girls were not as accommodating to Bebe as the boys as they viewed Bebe as different, someone that they couldn't really accept so easily.

Boys were simple in a way, they share common topics like girls, sports or perhaps the newest gadgets and games in town but girls... each of them can be said to be different and although one might think that girls have a large pool of friends, they do of course but they would have a smaller inner circle that they always hang out with.

For boys it's different, everyone and anyone can be a good friend if they knew the other guy can be trusted. Sure, they have their very good pals and all but they treat other guys in generally the same way, especially if they earned or were respected in the same way.

..

Thus, the boys spent no time at all chatting with Bebe, teasing him about him and Minako, causing the two of them to turn a little red before the transfer student declared that they were just friends, causing Kenji to get fired up and lamenting about how the foreigners get all the girls and more rubbish.

It was their way to get closer to the delicate boy and Minako smiled at their attempts, grateful in them getting Bebe to talk more about himself and his homeland as Bebe started to tell them more about chivalry and what not, such an odd topic for the three of them to talk about, making Minako giggle quite a bit at the questions fielded.

She knew that the boy didn't quite like his home and that he would return home eventually after his grandmother died... perhaps one day Minako could meet his grandmother and to tell him how strong Bebe would be after her passing, she was sure that Bebe's grandmother would like that.

She was sure that would be a relief to her too to find out that her grandson had found so many friends in this country.

'Hey, Bebe-san, what club are you currently in?'

Rio suddenly butted in, elbowing Kenji who was asking Bebe about what type of girls he liked, Rio nodded in understanding as he explained that he was in the Fashion Club and seemed quite interested when he explained what the club was about, nodding her head and asking questions about it.

'Minako-chan eez in the same club too! Though we don't meet up often, it is always nice to have company.'

Bebe smiled and put on a brave face as Rio frowned and prodded further, making Minako break out in cold sweat all of a sudden. Why was Rio so adamant to know about that?

'In the same club? Does that mean the two of you are the only members?'

She asked in concern as she crossed her arms, listening to Bebe explain that he got permission from one of the teachers to do that.

'I see... well, you need some members too right? Let us join too!'

Rio smiled as she pulled Kenji and Junpei in, explaining that the Student Council might want to close some clubs in the school due to lack of funds but as there aren't a limit to how many clubs people can join, she can help out with that.

'We need at least 5 members to sustain a club and for it to get funds! So... with the three of us you can get some funds and a real clubroom right?'

Ignoring how Bebe tried to explain or to argue that he liked the Home Economics Room and that he didn't want to force them to join, Rio smiled as Yukari joined in as well.

'It's not fair to leave us out! So you can put my name in there too, Bebe-san!'

'B-but, I don't really need the funds...'

'You need the classroom desho?'

Yukari added with a smile as Bebe nodded slowly. It wasn't something very amazing, but they wanted to do something to help him too. Watching him interact with the boys showed how lonely and isolated he was, something that Rio and Yukari can relate with a little and thus, they offered their help even if Bebe never asked them for it.

Minako had offered her hand when they were in trouble and it was only logical for them to help others too... as with Good Karma, they should pass it on to others to do the same.

If Bebe lost that one small haven in school, it'll probably be hard for him to deal with all the teasing he got from his class, he was probably the buttmonkey and the target of jokes in the class he was in after all, hence those rumours and unkind stories told of him.

But they boy still had a positive outlook in life and never failed to smile, even in front of strangers. That was what made the two girls want to help him, just a little.

..

'Hai, thank you for your help then, Takeba-san, Iwasaki-san.'

Struggling to come up with the right words, the girls just laughed as they told him to call them by their names, Yukari and Rio.

'We'll make sure these two will help out two, instead of just being ghost-members.'

Yukari grinned as Minako nodded enthusiastically as well, finding that to be quite fun too.

'Junpei could help out too right?'

'Hey, wait a minute! We never said that we'll join the club! We never said that we'll even apply to the club!'

Kenji protested and was immediately rewarded with his ears being pulled and he yelped in pain as Rio lectured him.

'So... what do you say, Junpei?'

Breaking out in cold sweat as the other boy watched Minako and Yukari smile unnaturally sweetly at him, the boy just groaned and just nodded.

'After exams... I'll drop by a while, AFTER THE EXAMS!'

He shouted out loud, causing everyone to laugh at his outburst and comment.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Hey, Rio, Yukari-chan... Thanks.'

Minako smiled at her two good friends, pulling them back to speak with them as the boys left first, going down the staircase first while the girls hung back.

'Hmm? Oh, you mean about the club thing... Ahaha, it's nothing much. I was going to talk to Minako about that too...'

Rio lowered her head, biting her lip as Yukari blinked in confusion even as Minako immediately realized what was bugging Rio. If the situation at the club went on, they might not even be a volleyball club at the end of the semester, that was her reason for suddenly suggesting that. Was Rio giving up so easily? Or was she just prepared for the worst?

'Ah... I'll see what I can do about that... don't worry, Rio.'

Minako smiled reassuringly at the girl while petting her shoulders and Minako explained to Yukari that it was 'club problems'.

'Oh... I see...'

Yukari seemed to think that it was better not to pry, something which made Minako thankful and she fell silent even as the girls went back to class.

'Don't worry, Rio.'

Yukari suddenly spoke out and the girls stopped as they reached the landing to the second floor, where their classes were.

'If Minako-chan says it's okay, it'll be okay, so don't worry~'

Yukari winked while pulling Minako to do a victorious pose along with her.

'H-hey, Yukari-chan!'

Blushing madly, Minako tried to pull Yukari off her while Rio laughed in agreement.

'I know, I know right? I believe in you, Minako... but I'll do my best to... it'll be hard... but I want... to try to believe too, that I'm not wrong.'

Minako wondered if that was the right motivation at all but she kept quiet and just nodded her head, wondering what would happen if the teacher did not intervene. In any rate, she decided to go to have a talk with the teacher in charge, Ms Kanou was it, at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Arisato-kun.'

Hearing someone calling her, Minako turned around to see no one else but Odagiri Hidetoshi, the Emperor Social Link walking towards her and she greeted him politely with a smile, asking him if there was something wrong.

'Oh, nothing in particular, I was simply surprised to see you still in school, lessons have ended have they not? Exams are around the corner, if you are not prepared you should be studying, not loitering around in the school.'

Although his words seemed brash and rude, Minako knew he meant well and was just reminding her about the exams and Minako replied that she was ready but was going to study with her friends anyway.

'And it's rude not to greet someone, eve if they are your friends, Hidetoshi-kun.'

'Ah, that's right. Good afternoon, Arisato-kun.'

He smiled in apology and he scratched his head when Minako reminded him to call her 'Minako-san', instead.

'But that's alright, I know you'll get used to it. Are you hitting on me today, Hidetoshi-kun?'

Minako giggled as they walked towards the Faculty Room together, teasing Hidetoshi while they chatted about the upcoming exams as well as some disciplinary committee matters. Minako was feeling a little guilty that she hadn't been helping as much as she wanted to due to various reasons.

Of course, she had been helping out with gathering and preparing leaflets and posters about the updating of new school rules and new guidelines but other than that, she hadn't really been helping out.

'Nonsense, you are contributing in your own way. Of course I would hope that you would attend more sessions with us... The President have been asking on your progress after all.'

Hidetoshi grinned, making Minako feel a little uncomfortable and she reassured him that she would be more active after the exams.

'I'm looking forward to it then, Minako-san. By the way, there is another thing that I wish to raise.'

Minako blinked in surprise when Hideotoshi pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to her.

'I promised to help look for likely candidates to start up a culinary club before... however, this is the only person who applied for a similar club.'

Frowning in apology, Minako looked at the piece of the paper and to her great relief and glee, the name Yamagashi Fuuka was written there.

So it was just as planned... Minako couldn't help but give a bright smile as she thanked Hidetoshi for his help.

'Mm? No, it is really nothing... I've spoken to Yamagashi-san and she seemed willing to join in.'

Minako smiled as she thanked Hideotoshi again, causing the boy to look really awkward as he straighten his collar while telling her not to keep doing that.

'But I'm really thankful, really, thank you, Hideotoshi-kun.'

She even gave him a thank you hug, causing the normally stoic and steadfast Hideotoshi to be rendered speechless for a few moments as Minako just giggled teasingly.

..

'Oh, isn't this... Arisato?'

From the faculty room came the one person that Minako was looking for and she spoke to Ms Kanou briefly till Hidetoshi excused himself, a slight red tinge on his face as he walked off.

'Now now, Arisato, it's not nice to tease him like that you know?'

Smiling in a knowing fashion at Minako, Ms Kanou leaned against the wall while watching the boy disappear from sight, walking in a little faster pace than usual while commenting casually to her.

'Although it's good to tease them a little, it's not a good idea to keep them hanging like that.'

Ms Kanou smiled in a shrewd kind of way while listening to Minako about the state of matters in the volleyball club, causing the teacher to get quite flustered at the state of affairs.

'I see... thank you for telling me this, Arisato, I'll definitely look into this... oh dearie dearie me... and I thought it would be easy to manage a bunch of girls instead of boys... Oh well.'

She shrugged a little, causing Minako to raise an eyebrow in confusion when all hell broke loose when she heard a voice calling out to the two of them.

'Hey, Minako-chan! Ms Kanou!'

It was Kenji and Minao turned around faster than she thought possible, looking at him in shock and confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be with the rest of her friends? She said she had to deal with something first and excused herself for a while... so why was Kenji here?

'Oh you came to speak with Ms Kanou? I have something that I wish to talk to her too... so...'

Coughing and clearing his throat, Kenji winked at Minako and the girl nodded her head before retreating from the scene.

So that was what's going on... huh? A secret rendezvous between the two of them?

Rio would be so hurt if she saw this, even if she might not know why she felt this way at the start.

'Well, I'll be heading back then...'

Minako left quickly while trying not to overhear what the two of them are talking about, probably about dinner plans or whatever that they do for dates... ugh, it's making even Minako feel a bit sick just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Hmm? What happened to you, Minako?'

Junpei asked in concern as the Wild Card made her way back to her friends, all of them in the library to do some last minute cramming. It was funny to see Bebe teach Yukari English but Minako admitted that Bebe had a better grasp of the language then she did and it was a good thing to have him around.

'N-nothing much... I think I'm just a little hungry.'

She smiled weakly but she paled a little more when Junpei asked if she did saw Kenji as he left in a hurry after getting a phone call.

'…'

Rio seemed to be distracted as well, checking her phone repeatedly while her hands were flipping the book she had brought quickly without even looking at the contents. Did Rio caught sight of what was on Kenji's phone earlier?

'No, I didn't, I saw him come down to the first floor though... perhaps he went to get a drink or something?'

Minako gave a small white lie while settling down beside Rio, squeezing the girl's hands in comfort, causing the girl to look up in surprise before smiling bitterly as a reply.

Rio might not understand what Minako was trying to say with her actions but at least Minako knew that she appreciated her effort.

'Well then, let's get to studying then~'

Minako tried to get an enthusiastic cheer from the few of them that they were here but they were quickly shushed by Hasegawa Saori, who blinked as she recognized Minako and subsequently smiled and waved at her before going back to her duties as the librarian.

..

It was all in all, not quite an exciting day as she would have hoped it would be, a day where she formed a few more friendships and perhaps found the link to another one, to the Priestess Social Link.

What with Bebe's tutoring of English, Junpei's surprising seriousness towards studies as well as Kenji's need to crack jokes every few minutes to lighten the atmosphere, Minako was sad to report that they really didn't get much studying done.

But at least she was able to get Rio's thoughts away from the matter of their club and she seemed much happier after laughing at Kenji's lame jokes or Junpei's unrelenting retorts to him...

It was not an unforgettable day, it was a kinda normal, anti-climatic kinda day... but it suited her fine, it was nice to have a change of pace from time to time, right?

..

Now all she needed to do, was to focus on her studies and to get Mitsuru to pay attention to her more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Updates will be sparse as I concentrate on TWOGK instead. Thank you for understanding!<strong>


	36. Issues

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 36: Issues_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: If I haven't mentioned it before, PtF is on a standstill as I focus on my TWOGK fics<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude_ for the beta as always!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

If anything, Aragaki Shinjiro wasn't surprised to find Akihiko sitting by himself in the gym where he and his club practised boxing. There was no club so close to the holidays, and by virtue of the fact that he, too, was a student of the school, Shinjiro had been able to sneak in to check up on his best friend.

After discovering his injury, Shinjiro knew that Mitsuru was keeping an eye on him. With eyes like a hawk trained on Akihiko, he wouldn't be surprised to know that Akihiko would want to let off some steam.

Thankfully however he still had some common sense and his self-preservation instincts were still intact and he wasn't punching the lights out of the punching bag in front of him.

If he had been doing that, Shinjiro wouldn't hesitate to knock him out and drag him over to Mitsuru to face the music. He was injured, Sanada Akihiko was injured and it wasn't a trivial injury, it was a severe injury that could potentially ruin his entire boxing career, which could actually mean the end of his life as he knew it.

Shinjiro knew why he started boxing in the first place; he had been carrying the regrets and pain of losing his sister Miki all on his shoulders, even after Shinjiro shrugged the burden off his.

He knew that Akihiko was trying to hold his share of the guilt and the helplessness that he felt then but it was stupid of him to carry all the burden by himself, especially so since he had so many opportunities to redeem himself.

His sister wouldn't want him to be still caught up over her death... a pity that he himself doesn't realize that till the arrival of that girl, Arisato Minako.

She was... unique, that one... hopefully she'll wake him up from this blue funk as well, eventually that is...

..

However before Shinjiro could call out to him, he heard the sounds of footsteps from the other corner of the gym and he quickly and quietly took cover to the side, keeping himself concealed while looking curiously at the person who was approaching Akihiko.

Shinjiro was used to, or at least, numb to the throng of girls that always surrounded Aki while he was in school, it was the same when they were younger and he got used to it.

What he didn't get used to was dealing with woman, especially girls like Mitsuru and Minako and Yukari... and... the girls who were confident, and well... not intimidated by him.

His usual technique, or say, preferred method of communicating was to react to anything with a sneer and a glare. If he did it long enough and frequently enough, things normally get resolved without much hassle.

If in the scenario that it wasn't resolved, well... that'll be lots of trouble for him.

It didn't help that prior to him skipping school and wearing his preferred beanie and overcoat, Shinjiro was wearing something similar to Akihiko, too similar in fact that he had gotten mobbed by accident when Akihiko's fans mistook him for Aki.

It was comforting to know that those girls were just after looks and reputation and they ran off after realizing their mistake. It somehow seemed to be a hollow and painful victory for Shinjiro, if any.

But back to the topic, the person that approached Akihiko and was currently handing a drink to him was Kirijo Mitsuru.

'Heh... So even the princess took time off to find him.'

Shinjiro felt a little awkward, but it wasn't bad awkward... it was... relieved awkward. He had always viewed Aki as his best friend and he knew it was the same for him as well. However, he had always viewed himself as... the older brother to Akihiko, no matter how much he may think he was the older brother.

Akihiko he... might look and act the part of a mature brother and he would certainly seem to be one to the outside world as he was always picking on small things that Shinjiro did not do.

However, Shinjiro still thought that he was the elder brother... not Akihiko. His friend; his best friend has never been able to live past that day and despite his tough and confident exterior, Shinjiro knew that he questions himself every day, every single moment on what he should be doing, could be doing, and what he was doing...

They were fundamentally different, Akihiko always thinks through what he does and Shinjiro just takes action no matter what the problem was.

The key difference was that Shinjiro gets the job done and he was able to take care of himself while looking out for Aki. He was and still is a survivor, unlike Akihiko, who has always lived in the past while struggling in the present.

A weird case... as to others, Akihiko was the one who was living his life to the fullest, but was he really?

..

Things do change and now it was Akihiko's turn to have everything taken away from him just when Shinjiro got everything handed back to him. Ironic seeing it was exactly the reverse of the situation from before... and Shinjiro sensed that, hence him being here to try and help Akihiko through this rough patch in life.

Without boxing and without fighting the Shadows, what more does Akihiko have in life? Shinjiro wasn't sure... but it seemed that at least he has Mitsuru to be by his side. That was definitely a surprised as Shinjiro seemed to have misjudged her a lot seeing that he once believed that Mitsuru would certainly have left him to rot and kicked him out of school if not for the fact that he was quite a valuable ally while fighting shadows.

Or maybe his teasing has worked and the princess has finally realized how important Akihiko was to her and to him. That was the way life works, one will never know how important something was till it was taken away from them.

Well, he shouldn't interrupt the two budding love-birds after all! Aragaki Shinjiro left just as quietly as he had entered the stage, by turning a left at the next exit.

'Break a leg here, Kirijo...'

He wished the woman luck as he left, knowing that she'll need it to get anything through that dense head that Aki had.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Kirijo Mitsuru was the potential heiress and next chairwoman of the Kirijo group and from young she has been taught, trained and educated to stand proud and professional as well as confident in front of men that were twice or maybe thrice her age.

That she has done so perfectly without flinching. She has chaired entire meetings by herself, hosted several dinners on behalf of her father as well as witnessing more than a fair share of shareholder meetings.

But never in her life was Mitsuru as nervous as she was when she returned with a drink for Akihiko.

The words that Takeba had told her:

_**''Of course, Misuru-sempai could try that when the two of you are alone. He might need some privacy after all... it could be something that is really, really close to his heart that he doesn't want anyone else to know.'**_

was making her very nervous and she wondered if that was the intended effect as she could not find the right words to say or to even greet Akihiko when she returned with the drink.

The look he had on his face, that look of regret and pain was not lost on Mitsuru and she was certain that look would haunt her for quite a while if Akihiko was to continue to have that expression on his face in the dormitory.

She knew that like him, Akihiko had a great sense of pride and that look vanished, replaced with a tired look when he noticed her there.

It was silly of her to just stand there, stunned and unable to speak as she snuck up on him. It was a childish thing to do and totally uncalled for but... all she wanted to do was to cheer him up in a different way.

She has been by his side, not literally, but she believed she was closest to him for this few days than she had been for the past three years.

Showing the medical report to him, telling him of the potential cures, treatments, working out the medicine that he should take as well as scheduling checkups, Mitsuru felt that she was controlling his life, trying desperately to fix what was left of the old Akihiko even as he just... sat there, not having the strength to struggle against her stubbornness.

That was then and she had given him some time to... think it through. It was ultimately his decision to make on whether to continue with the proposed treatment and physiotherapy to try and fix his injured arm... if he did not wish to do so, Mitsuru would...

..

What would she do if Akihiko decided to leave S.E.E.S?

Suddenly Mitsuru felt lost for words or was just shocked as she shuddered to think about the implications, life without Akihiko or Shinjiro.

The latter was different as Mitsuru knew that Aragaki was by default a loner, a drifter that could not be tied down to anything. Even having him around was considered a victory and Mitsuru knew that he really was just a call away if they needed his help.

But never had she considered Akihiko leaving S.E.E.S and by default her as well?

What would it be like? She... wouldn't know, no, she doesn't want to know and suddenly she knew what she needed to say to him.

'Akihiko.'

'Yes, Mitsuru?'

It was a while before he replied, him looking at her direction while stopping himself from punching the bag with his uninjured arm.

'Don't go.'

'What?'

'Don't go, Akihiko, Please. Don't... leave us... don't leave... me. Please...'

She said it, the things she needed, no, wanted and had to say and a shy smile appeared on Mitsuru's face as she asked him to give the treatment and the therapy a try. Just a try as it won't hurt.

'Please, Akihiko... we... I... need you to be with us... Having Aragaki back is good and it helps... but more than anything else, we need you in the team... even if you can't... recover...'

Mitsuru choked at the words and she looked away as Akihiko looked at her wordlessly. It hurt her as much as it hurt Akihiko to say those words but she wanted to make herself clear.

In no way was he allowed to leave S.E.E.S, not even if he wanted to for Mitsuru would force him to stay in some way and somehow...

'You'll always be needed with us... so...'

She stuttered and was unable to continue when she saw a small smile form on Akihiko's face as he staggered to his feet and subsequently opening the can that he was holding. There was a different light in Akihiko's eyes now, like he had just understood something important that he didn't before.

'Got it... I'm sorry for... thinking those thoughts, Mitsuru... I guess you do know me inside out, huh?'

Taking her can, Akihiko opened it with some effort before passing it back to Mitsuru before going back to nurse his arm again.

'Yeah... I was thinking of going... I... am baggage now... useless baggage that can't do anything.'

Mitsuru was about to interrupt him even as he continued on without stopping.

'I didn't know what to do, I...was used to contributing in the physical sense. That's why I said that I wouldn't mind Minako being the leader... she is... a unique one. She has all the qualities you have, Mitsuru... that's why I was confident in letting her lead even though you wanted me to.'

Was that a compliment to her? Mitsuru wasn't sure but she still blushed as her words died down, left unspoken as Akihiko continued.

'I knew that I could trust her... but at the same time I knew that with her around, I could only... do this.'

He swung his arm in a trademark right hook to demonstrate even as Mitsuru looked down, a little unsure of what to feel or to say as Akihiko confessed to her.

It was just like what Yukari said but must this happen when they were alone? It was making her extremely uncomfortable and the lack of light wasn't helping in this case.

'Now that it is taken from me... I didn't know what to do, what I was left...'

'You have many things... that you can do, Akihiko.'

'Yeah, I guess I know that... now.'

'Now?'

Mitsuru was confused as she didn't understand what Akihiko was talking about. What did he mean by 'now'? He was so dejected and lost earlier that she couldn't help but blurt out what she really wanted to say deep inside her.

Her image was important... but for a brief moment she broke her own image to help Akihiko, to offer him a hand somehow.

'Yeah... I'll find the answer with your help, Mitsuru... I guess, all I can do now is to help you out, huh?'

Having a sip of his drink, Akihiko missed the full-blown blush that appeared on Mitsuru's face before she looked to the side, covering her face instinctively with her own hair, pulling it down just a tad to hide her eyes.

'Y-Yes... despite what I told Arisato and the others... perhaps it'll be good for you to assist me with my support... I do need someone to... look out for danger while we are in Tartarus...'

'Don't worry, I won't let anyone or anything get near you! I'm a little slow in learning about computers... so just bear with me for the time being while I recover.'

Akihiko grinned while punching the air and Mitsuru smiled while nodding.

'Certainly, I'll run through most of the equipment with you later...'

Her bike was her darling, something that she had managed to obtain after pulling some strings and usually, she wouldn't let anyone even touch it... but if it was Akihiko, she guess that it'll be fine.

'By the way... Mitsuru.'

As they were walking out of the gym, Akihiko spoke again with a cheerful, jesting tone that she wasn't used to hearing.

'You said that you'll bring me out to a ride...'

Ah, that's right... the promise that they made after they managed to stop the train from crashing the last full moon.

She hadn't wanted to say it but she had been impressed by the way Akihiko had managed to control her bike in his first time and she had offered to give him a few lessons if he wanted to.

'… So I did... this would be breaking a few personal rules of mine... but a promise, is a promise...'

Mitsuru sighed but she did cheer up after hearing Akihiko's chuckle, something that she didn't hear for quite some time.

..

'Mitsuru.'

'Yes, Akihiko?'

He spoke again, abruptly as they were walking back to the dormitory and she nodded in understanding as Akihko apologized for taking so much of her time.

'But thank you... for telling me that... I still have someone that I want to protect.'

Mitsuru held back the question that she wanted to ask for now, she would have died to know what he meant by that. Was he hinting that she was someone important to him as well? Just like how Mitsuru... had started to feel that Akihiko was something important to her, has she... realized what she was hinting unconsciously?

'Mitsuru?'

'Ah, yes, I apologize... I was contemplating something.'

She spoke quickly to hide her nervousness as she walked back, keeping quiet till they reached the dormitory, not knowing how much regret she would have in not asking him that question then.

Regrets and perhaps, lost chances in the future.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako had been busy the moment she returned from school together with Yukari and Junpei, the three of them threw themselves to... housework! It had been a while since they cleaned up and in Minako's insistence, they had started to clean the kitchen and dust the living room a little.

It had been difficult to persuade Junpei but after she promised to order Pizza and takeout as a reward, Junpei had shown to be quite reliable in mopping and vacuuming the floor after the girls dusted the furniture off.

Of course, the conversation that they were having during their cleaning session was nothing about cleaning or school, it was about the information that Minako had gotten from Aragaki Shinjiro.

Not exactly your standard conversation, but everything about Minako wasn't your standard individual per se as well.

'Ehhh! A revenge website?'

Yukari was shocked at the revelation and even Junpei had difficulty believing him if not for the fact that he had heard of rumors of something like online.

'Could you tell me more, Junpei?'

'Well, they are just rumours... you know? That you could ask for help in this website and they would take revenge for you... for a fee of course, but that's something I heard from Kenji... I could poke around in the student's blog if you wanted to... I think I saw a post or two there before... That's right, Minako, did you sign up for a Blog in the system?'

'Ah... yes, I didn't... I really should, huh?'

Gekkoukan High School was well-funded by the Kirijo group and therefore it was quite up to date with the world of technology, providing apps, blogs, emails and even twitter updates for all students. One of those services was a private/public blog for students to connect with each other if they so wished.

It could be enabled to connect with outer social networking sites but most students usually kept their own blogs open to friends or associates only.

Although it wasn't mandatory for students to sign up for the service, it was like what Odagiri Hidetoshi had said; there were updates on campus that could only be found in the school network after all.

Not to mention how it was a useful tool for the students and teachers to exchange information and gossip online. Subject to filtering by the student council of course...

'Maybe... but I don't know really... should I? I mean... I don't want to just... create something that I won't go on.'

Minako admitted while wiping the dining table and she smiled as Yukari shared her sentiments.

'I just go on there to check out the timetable for my training sessions... sometimes the instructor can't make it and she has to reschedule... but I guess I go there to check on the sales in Tatsumi Port Island. Some of the shops do have an online blog-shop there too! Some of our classmates, like Ayumi-chan told me to check their shops and games... so I guess it's something that's convenient as well as fun... I sound like some advertising ad now, don't I?'

Yukari chuckled as Minako shook her head, telling her that she really wasn't.

'But back to topic back to topic... what about the Revenge website? I don't like it... what if they are really killing people just because people want them to?'

Minako pursed her lips as she continued the conversation, causing the other two to feel distinctively uncomfortable as they thought about it.

..

'What can we do then? We can't just ask Kirijo-sempai to close it down right? I mean... we don't have proof...'

'I guess... but, I know that STREGA is responsible... so... what can we do to stop them?'

There was a moment of silence between the three of them as Junpei started to mop the floor. It was a difficult thing to discuss as it was way out of their league.

'If they are... killing people...'

Yukari shuddered as she soldiered on despite that.

'It'll have to be mysterious deaths right? If we can narrow down those people who should be killed by the STREGA group you are talking about, perhaps we can find some clues on how they do it?'

It was a valid and good suggestion and Minko brightened up considerable. That was something that she had totally forgoten!

Aragaki sempai had narrowed down some potential victims but as their deaths were a mystery, the police had closed the investigations on them... if they could get them to open up the case... perhaps they could arrest the STREGA members!

'That's a great idea! I'll talk to Kurosawa-san later on, thanks Yukari-chan!'

As they watched Junpei mopped, Yukari leaned closer to whisper to Minako.

'STREGA is that group you said who will... try and attack us... right? They're dangerous! ... Minako-chan, I don't want you to go confront them without someone with you, ok?'

A stern expression was on Yukari's face and Minako nodded after seeing that. She didn't need Yukari's reminder to know that STREGA was dangerous... they killed Shinjiro-sempai! In another world at least and could have killed Ken if not for his interference... there was no way that Minako would want to get involved in combat with STREGA if they were alone.

'Okay, I promise... for real this time... and I want Yukari-chan to do the same... they are dangerous... please, don't play hero too.'

Minako glared fiercely at her friend, the same person who did the same to her a moment ago. Turnabout is fair play right?

'I won't... not until we know who we are up against... they are Persona users just like us, right? I... well.. I can't think about hurting someone who could have been the same as me... if I didn't know about Personas from my father... who knows what will happen to me... If I didn't know...'

'Hey hey, can I join in with the girl-talk?'

..

Noticing that something was up with the girls with their serious expression, Junpei called to them while wiping his brow. It was hard work mopping the entire first floor after all and Junpei placed the mop to one side before sitting down in front of them in the couch.

'Neh... Junpei.'

It was out of the blue but Yukari continued with the conversation all the same.

'Neh... Junpei, what would you feel if Akihiko sempai haven't saved you that day when you saw the Dark Hour?'

It was a question that surprised the both of them and Junpei fell silent for a moment before scratching his chin and answering.

'I'll probably freak out I suppose... heck, I did freak out... I didn't know what happened and well, it takes a while to get used to Tartarus and the Dark Hour... who knows what will happen if Akihiko sempai didn't save me then...'

'And... shadows they target those who have the potential right? We... really don't know how many people had died just because of the Dark Hour... just because they have the potential... and we couldn't do anything to help them even if we have our Personas... the Dark Hour... happens all around the world, right, Minako?'

'That's right... but I don't think that people... die overseas... at least I don't think so... most of the Shadows come from Tartarus after all... Mitsuru sempai said that Shadows existed long before Tartarus after all... so there could be people... who died just because they have the potential...'

There was another brief moment of silence before Yukari asked again.

'I knew about the Shadows due to me digging up my father's past and so I didn't count. I was surprised at first... not shocked but I was happy as I could... join S.E.E.S and thus find out more about my father... as well as meeting Minako-chan and everyone else.'

Ignoring Junpei's cry of 'what about me?', Yukari smiled as she stated her point.

'I would never regret knowing or coming to terms with my gift and my potential as I met all of you... so... STREGA...'

'What about STREGA? Is this the group behind the revenge website?'

They had filled Junpei in a little but he was mostly kept in the dark about the finer details. He knew that STREGA were potential Persona users but they wanted to bring about the Fall, aka the end of the world but nothing else.

'Yes, STREGA... I... I do not like what they are doing, what they believed in and what they want to do... but, I do... or might understand how they feel... about following and trusting and believing their comrades...

if I had been saved by STREGA instead of S.E.E.E.S, I would... probably go with whatever their leader was saying... someone that saved me from the Dark Hour, telling me about it... teaching me to survive... could you imagine being alone when you awoke to your potential?'

It was surely some radical thinking but it wasn't impossible... for STREGA, their lives having been saved by Takaya, they would certainly lay down their lives for him, especially so if he was the one who ensured their survival for so long.

There was no helping it then

'I understand... or should I say, I... emphasize with what you are saying, Yukari-chan.'

Minako stood up in understanding as she flicked her hair behind her while emphasizing.

'But that doesn't mean we should go easy on them. If they have the same resolve as us in what they are doing, what they believe in. That just means we should go all out to prove that we are right... they are wrong to try and bring about the Fall... That is what I, no we believe in... at least later on... So, we'll have to fight... fight with all we got...'

The two of them nodded in understanding but they did face-palm a little as Minako added.

'After our exams!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: R&amp;R people! It'll really make my day!<br>**


	37. Redemption

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 37: Redemption_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm still considering should I discontinue this story? But I'll drop all the chapters that I wrote before I do that...<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude _for the beta-edit as always!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>517 Sunday**_

..

As Minako brushed her teeth, she smiled as she remembered what happened last night after they were done cleaning up the first floor.

_'Ah welcome back, Mitsuru-sempai, Akihiko-sempai!'_

_Smiling and bowing to the two of them who returned to the dormitory, Minako blinked in surprise at seeing the both of them holding a helmet under each arm. Apparently the two of them had went out for a spin or two as Akihiko's hair was a little frizzled and he looked a little green._

_Come to think of it, they have never seen or known where Mitsuru kept her bike in the first place and despite knowing how much Mitsuru loved her bike and what it signified to her, Minako had never gotten the opportunity to learn how to ride from Mitsuru, much less take a ride on it._

_It made her a little bitter, which was heavily outweighed after she realized that Mitsuru was really leaning towards Akihiko if he was able to get a ride back from Mitsuru._

_That was something to be really happy about and as if Yukari had mind reading abilities, her good friend seemed to realize this as well as she greeted the two of them with a big smile while waving at them in the kitchen._

_The two girls were both wearing aprons and Minako saw Akihiko did a double take twice, once when he laid eyes on her and the other time when Yukari beamed at him happily from the distance._

_The situation was made even more awkward when Minako saw how Mitsuru seemed a little upset at the blush that appeared on Akihiko's face when he stared at the two of them._

..

_'Akihiko sempai! Did you go out for a ride with Mitsuru-sempai?'_

_Asking an innocent question, Minako wondered if they would deny that as Mitsuru pushed her hair back nervously, playing with the ends of her hair as she nodded in reply._

_'Yes we did, I... brought Akihiko out... it was a promise that we made before.'_

_She managed to answer the question but there were several pauses in between her words, uncharacteristic of Kirijo Mitsuru and Minako just sighed as Yukari raised one eyebrow questioningly at the two of them as though she was itching to interrogate them right now._

_However, Yukari seemed to have to pass on that as Junpei popped up from the washroom with another bucket of water in tow._

_'Hey, Yukari-chi, I changed the water yo! Oh, hey, Sempai... looking cool with those helmets man!'_

_Complimenting Akihiko on his choice of safety wear, which was a matching pair with his red blazer and yet was emblazoned with lighting stripes similar to 'The Flash's' design, Junpei asked him how did he get that._

_'Oh, well... Mitsuru brought me to the shop so... you should ask her... She picked this up for me too.'_

_It seemed that Yukari must have done some praying today to the Gods of Romance for a cheesy show as Mitsuru turned red as a cherry after Akihiko's words._

_It really made everyone realize how dense Akihiko was. One can really call him as dense as a rock, or perhaps even more as he did not even realize how embarrassing that was to Kirijo Mitsuru, THE Kirijo Mitsuru who everyone in the dormitory knew was extremely sheltered._

_It was distinctively possible for her to be unfamiliar with the concept of boy-girl relationships and it was highly likely that even those were not permitted due to her family background and yet... Akihiko had to blurt out something like that to embarrass the normally stoic and calm Mitsuru._

_It was... sad and really awkward for everyone present as Mitsuru glared at every single one of them, daring and challenging them to even comment on what Akihiko had said while Akihiko moved towards the couch to place the helmet safely on the table provided._

_Thankfully, despite Akihiko being as dense as ever, he did seem to treasure the helmet instead of being all casual with it._

_Perhaps it was Mitsuru's first gift to Akihiko too and it was double precious to her as she seemed relieved by his actions, only to catch Yukari snickering to herself._

..

_'How about I lend you a hand, Takeba.'_

_There was surely a cold edge hidden in her voice and Yukari looked a little panicked before she suddenly smiled sweetly, too sweetly as she nodded in reply, almost earnestly too as she clapped her hands together in glee._

_'Thank you very much, sempai! I'm sure that Akihiko-sempai would love to try something that you made yourself!'_

_It was a brilliant comeback and Minako just shook her head as Mitsuru paled and paused somewhat before slowly walking over to the kitchen, a smiling Yukari producing an apron from somewhere and waving it at her encouragingly._

_'This... would definitely not go well.'_

_Wise words from the Wild Card and from the look of chagrin that Junpei had on his face, he agreed with her as well as he finished wringing the mop to watch the two of them preparing dinner._

_'… Should I?'_

_Minako asked the two boys hesitatingly while walking towards the kitchen. God bless Akihiko-sempai, he was still clueless over what has been happening between her two friends and was focusing instead on polishing the helmet that he received from Mitsuru._

_Sure, it was commendable for him to take such good care of Mitsuru's gift but was he really... that oblivious to everything around him?_

_Minako would say the answer was a 'maybe', Akihiko-sempai was probably just telling himself to tune the possible scenarios out in his mind for the moment. He was aware of what he was feeling for her in another world, where the two of them become lovers and in any other situation or scenario, he would know that he was pinning his image of her sister on her all this time._

_This time around however, he had faced his fears of the past as well as how he viewed her relatively early in the year and thus resulted in him having Caesar as a Persona rather than Polydeucues._

_Even so... the rift between them still exists and unless Minako was mistaken, the rift was bigger than before as Akihiko seemed... comfortable with the distance between them._

_Has he given up on reconciling with her? If that was so, Minako found herself to be feeling a little... awkward and angry all at the same time._

_Yes, perhaps it was a little extreme of her to... go to such lengths in avoiding and ostracising the two of them but..._

..

_'…'_

_She can't find a good excuse for herself and Minako started to feel guilty at how she had treated the two of them. Perhaps it was okay, perhaps even reasonable at the start... but it had dragged on too long for it to be right. She was being petty, selfish, and unreasonable... Arisato Minako finally realized that after a tense week of conflict between her and her seniors._

_'I'm just a jerk...'_

_Sitting by herself in the living room, Minako did not realize Junpei was seated beside her as she spoke that aloud, causing the boy to ask her what's wrong._

_'… I... I'm a jerk, aren't I?'_

_'No you aren't, why would you be?'_

_The cap-wearing boy was resting after his hard work and as Akihiko had left for his room while she was staring in mid-air, they were free to talk while the other two girls were preparing dinner._

_'I... I know I was upset at Akihiko-sempai and Aragaki-sempai... but... I think... I finally realized that I... was going too far... I'm just a selfish person at heart that is manipulating the people that I love just because... just because...'_

_It was odd for her to just break down like that, to simply lose control of her emotions at such a peaceful moment in her life._

_But perhaps because precisely it was a peaceful moment in her life did it mean so much to her and that she was disgusted at herself for being the exact same person who was destroying the one thing that really mattered to her._

_Her friends and what they thought of her was at stake! How could she... be so... stupid? Even if her reason for doing so was to get the 'perfect' ending, to be able to continue live on after defeating Nyx, if she has to give up her friends in exchange... there was nothing for her to fight for in the first place!_

_Her life was only worth living due to her friends, and if her friends were taken from her or in this case, driven away from her by her own hands... it wouldn't be worth it if she was able to live after defeating Nyx._

_Her friends and the bonds that Minako forged together were the most important thing in her life after all._

..

_'…'_

_Feeling Junpei's hand on her shoulders, Minako looked up to see Junpei smiling wearily at her before saying his piece._

_'Well, you can just apologize. That always works for me... even if it is embarrassing to do so... it's what you can do that counts right?'_

_It made sense and Minako nodded her head in agreement._

_'I'm at fault... more than... how they are at fault...'_

_'See, you shouldn't say that they are at fault... why not just say, that... the three of you misunderstood each other?'_

_Wise words from Junpei and Minako's jaw dropped in surprise at how wise Junpei seemed to be today. He was like the old man on top of a mountain, a person that knew things that he shouldn't know about._

_Funny thing was, Junpei looked a little hurt at her over-the-top display of surprise._

_'That's mean, Minako-chan! I know some things too! Well, I might not be cleverer than you... but I know how to swallow my pride.'_

_Junpei stated with a dry smile and Minako laughed a little before nodding her head._

_'I... I guess you're right... I will apologize to Aragaki-sempai and Akihiko-sempai... after the exams.'_

_Junpei nodded before petting Minako's head, causing the wild-card to scowl at him unhappily._

_'Well, you should go and help Yukari-chi out... if you need a fire extinguisher, just give me a call!'_

_'T-that's right!'_

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

So she had decided to try and mend things with her sempai after a week or so of feuding with them and in a way, it was making progress, sorta? It was difficult for a team filled with inner strife to work together after all and that meant that their teamwork would be severely limited as Minako would be unconsciously trying to avoid her sempais.

It would be a lack of firepower and strength too as Minako knew that Akihiko-sempai was an important and detrimental part of the team with his de-buffing and Zio spells. For Aragaki sempai, his strength was more than sufficient for his lack of expertise and specialization and that meant that Minako couldn't draw on the two's strength if she was to continue to isolate them.

'Now... the question is how to apologize...'

It would be extremely awkward of her to just go right out to apologize to them, especially since she was the one who had rejected their apologies.

The worst-case scenario would be the entire situation going way out of hand again after she tried to make amends as they might possibly dwell too much into the situation (just like her) and feel that they were being played by Minako, causing the wild card to be hated for real by them.

It was truly a delicate situation and the only reasonable option she could think of was to ease into the apology, by showing that she was ready to accept them back into her life and then apologize to them.

It was simple in theory, but let's see how she fares in real life after the exam as she would be inviting Akihiko-sempai to a picnic together with Yukari and Junpei once again.

It had been a week since she had last trained with Ken and she was hoping to make some progress with Ken as well as finding out how he was getting along with Maiko-chan.

Having the younger girl like Ken was indeed a surprise and Minako wondered if she would have ever found out about that if she had not invited Maiko to eat with them last week.

The new carefree days that she was able to lead with her friends was worth all the sacrifices and trails and errors in different worlds and Arisato Minako swore to herself that she would strive for the best ending, the one where everyone was happy.

Even... if she might really have to die to make that happen.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'So did you get everything?'

Junpei asked as they made their way towards the train station and Minako nodded her head. The baseball-cap wearing boy had been excited when he heard that Minako was planning this trip but his face had dropped when Minako had said that they were going to study there too and not just play all day.

'Yep, the first exam is English right? We should work on that together.'

Minako wasn't really good at that, at least in terms of grammar and she needed some help with that. For Junpei he was just horrible with the language but was quite good at reading, for some reason. Junpei would only say that it was something that men do, causing the girls to laugh when even Akihiko asked him what that meant.

Yes, Akihiko-sempai had agreed to come with them and for her benefit, Minako saw a surprised smile form on his face when she shyly invited him after knocking on his door.

Minako swore that she was not blushing but it wasn't the truth, not really when Akihiko looked very happy at being accepted by her again... In some way at least.

It was important to note that despite all that, Akihiko was as melancholic and laconic as ever and he had barely spoken a single word as they left together.

Yukari was by Minako's side as she yawned sleepily. Her best friend had woken up later than usual and it had been up to Minako alone to prepare the food for all of them, not that she minded as she had prepared simple sandwiches with salad instead of the usual sushi, it was much easier and it helped to get rid of the loaf of bread that Aragaki-sempai had brought in last week.

..

'So we are meeting Ken-kun today too right? Will Maiko-chan be there as well?'

Yukari seemed to be adamant in playing match-maker today and Minako replied that Ken was indeed meeting them while she wasn't that sure about Maiko-chan.

'I could ask him if he knew her number... but you'll never let him hear the end of it, would you, Yukari-chan?'

Responding dryly to Yukari, who made an expression of mock-shock before laughing out loud merrily.

'I suppose not... but I won't do that to Ken-kun... he's responsible enough and I think they'll make a cute couple.'

Minako nodded but shuddered at the same time in remembering how she had once became an item together with Ken-kun. It wasn't... creepy or did it felt wrong, she was just a little apprehensive about how the others might think as they had kept the relationship a secret till the end when Ken sat by her in her death bed...

It was something she really didn't want to talk about and Minako concentrated on the day ahead, wondering if they would be able to get anything done at all. It's detrimental that for her to top the class after all!

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Hmm... so Maiko-chan is doing well? I'm sorry I couldn't play with her as often as I like... school was horrible the past week, and exams are starting tomorrow... I know it's a shaky reason but...'

Minako admitted apologetically as she and Ken practised duelling with their mock-weapons together. Naturally Minako was leaps and bounds better as she had literally years of experience in the field.

Ken was surprisingly good in interacting with the environment though, something that caught Minako by surprise as she was caught off guard when Ken stuck his 'spear' into the ground and lifted his body up in a jumping kick that knocked Minako to her bottom despite defending against it.

Putting his weight into the attack, Ken was able to one-up on Minako and as they progressed with their sparring, Minako told and instructed Ken on how he could use the environment to his advantage like taking advantage of his familiarity with the surroundings, using the trees that they were surrounded by to restrict movement or to use as shields.

Ken really was a smart and adaptable individual as soon he was able to do as what Minako advised him to do, ducking below Minako's sweeping strikes to make them him the tree trunks to make her follow-up attacks just a tad slower.

Using the trees as a springboard of sorts to shorten the distance between them suddenly or to just get away by ducking behind them was something he picked up by accident as he noticed that he was much more agile than Minako when she was holding back.

..

All in all, the two of them were left winded after their duelling practice and Minako was glad as well as impressed at how much Ken has improved. It was just as though he was able to remember how he was supposed to fight from his weapon itself.

The replica spear was what Ken of the other world had used and Minako had always passed it on to him with each 'restart' but this was the first time that it had reacted so positively and obviously.

There were many things that were different in this 'route' that she was taking and Igor's words weighed heavily on the Wild Card and she wondered if she had truly made this her final journey by telling Yukari of the future.

She was like Cassandra now, the one who was able to see the future but was she the real Cassandra or a fake prophet as with her actions, she might have changed the future from what she was familiar with.

'Arisato-san! Arisato-san?'

Hearing Ken call her as they took a breather together at the back of the shrine, Minako sat up as she finally noticed that Ken was not with her.

The two of them had sneaked off when the rest of their party was taking a nap as usual after a long and hard session of working on their revision. Akihiko had taken the time to actually help Ken with some rudimentary boxing skills after noticing Ken staring at him with an expression of awe.

The day had passed by without a hitch and too fast for her liking as they had spent late morning catching up with Ken, who had told Minako of his progress in his 'homework' from her in private while filling Yukari and Junpei on what he has been doing the past week.

It was gratifying to know that even Ken has his own problems as he pulled out his own homework to consult the three of them, causing them a fun filled afternoon as Junpei struggled but successfully helped Ken out with his homework.

Akihiko-sempai was not isolated throughout their interaction with Ken as well as Minako and Junpei had tried their best to pull their senior with them, failing when he started to get into his 'zone' as he stared at an offending tree trunk before starting to jab at it softly with his hands.

True to his nature, Akihiko was wearing his gloves when he did that and although there wasn't really any power in his blows, it showed his dedication to his chosen art form and Minako couldn't help but be a little mesmerized when she saw him striking the tree trunk repeatedly with the look of focus in his eyes.

..

'We should go back now; the others should have woken up...'

Ken admitted with a melancholic smile that showed that he was really sad at knowing the time that they could spend together had came to an end, at least for today.

'We should... let's go together, Ken-kun!'

Reaching for his hand as she got up, Minako pulled Ken with her as they went back to their friends, oblivious to the blush that appeared on Ken's face when she did so.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Thank you for spending time with me today again, Arisato-san, Junpei-san, Yukari-san... and Amada-san!'

Beaming at them, Ken bowed and waved to them as they made their way down the shrine. Ken had wanted to stay on a bit longer, causing Yukari to speculate that Maiko-chan was visiting the shrine later on, a fact that was confirmed(?) when Ken seemed to be avoiding the topic.

There was no blush though, causing the resident shipper to be a little disappointed as well as Junpei whining about how Ken was really starting to remind him of Kenji.

It seemed a fitting time for them to leave in the middle of the afternoon as they seemed to be getting into quite the lethargic spell as everyone was tired after studying and in Minako's case duelling. This was especially so when Koromaru made his entrance, greeting Minako with a tackle from behind and leaving her sprawled on the ground before licking her face affectionately.

It was odd to Minako as it was her second meeting with Koromaru and unless something had happened, they couldn't have hit off that well.

Still, it was something that Minako did not mind at all as all of them had played with Koromaru for a while after feeding him the remains of their lunch.

Koromaru barked happily, it's tail wagging as he sat beside Ken as though watching over the boy and come to think of it, Ken and Koromaru were very close friends in S.E.E.S and it would only serve them well if were close now, at least that's what Minako reasoned.

'Bye Ken! Catch you later man!'

Waving good bye to him, Junpei turned to look at Akihiko, who seemed a little odd as well.

Despite his frank admittance that he was bad at dealing with kids, Akihiko seemed to enjoy the time that he spent with Ken as well as he was instructing him.

The two of them had never been close until after Shinjiro-sempai's unfortunate accident and Minako believed that was a good sign as well.

'Ken is really a great kid, isn't he? Pity he is an orphan... huh?'

Minako winced as it would have touched on something that Akihiko-sempai would rather not be mentioned but to her great surprise, Akihiko shrugged it off like it was nothing, only offering a small smile as he nodded his head.

'Yes, it is...'

He was certainly taking it lightly and somehow that made Minako feel a little confused at how it was panning out.

There was something different about Akihiko sempai but... what was it?

..

'Sempai.'

Catching up with him as Akihiko waited for the rest to collect the take-out that they ordered, Minako stood beside him as she called his name again.

'Akihiko... sempai.'

'Ah, Minako...'

He greeted her stiffly , no doubt still wondering what had brought about this change of heart as Minako continued.

'I... I'm glad that you taught... Ken-kun today... what made you decide to do that?'

It was the first thing that had seemed off, Minako had never seen Akihiko willing to help Ken out in boxing and so what was this change in attitude?

'I don't know... I guess, I want to make amends together with Shinji?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: R&amp;R would be nice~<strong>


	38. New Link

_Piecing the Fragments_

**_Chapter 38: New Link_**

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh god, has it really been this long? I've good news and bad news to make.<strong>

**First of all, the good news, I'll be going through all my previously released chapters, 1-37 and to make some minor edits and to increase on the quality of my work as well as finalizing some more story-boarding**

**The Bad news? I might not fully continue this till I sorted out IRL stuff.**

**But for now, enjoy this New chapter!**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako was confused at the change in Akihiko and it made her feel more awkward than ever. Was she the cause of the sudden change in behaviour? If that was the truth, would it better for Akihiko to return to how he was like before, or was the current state better?

Minako really did not know as she had too little clues available to her.

This was something totally different from the past and Minako should know as Akihiko was one of the closest individuals to her prior to their separation. Simply due to the fact that the two of them had been lovers in previous 'routes', Minako believed that she had the measure of Akihiko quite well.

Her senior had never truly gotten over the loss of his sister and was constantly trying to atone for his failure in protecting her that it pretty much bordered on obsession.

Fortunately or unfortunately, due to that same obsession Akihiko was able to train himself and grew to be a very 'strong' person, even if he truly didn't have his heart in it. This was the Akihiko that you would see today and if Minako had been right, he would have looked like a wreck in his youth without something to focus on.

Unlike the other time lines which she was familiar with however, Shinjiro had called him out for that weakness when they confronted Castor and even more incredibly, Akihiko had the strength and the maturity to try and change that by challenging Shinjiro's words.

Although Minako did not know what happened after that, the sequence of events had eluded her after all; Minako sincerely hoped that Akihiko was indeed trying to change.

His Persona had changed to Caesar and as it had not reverted or even worse, went berserk, one can deduce that his mindset had not changed that much from what he developed in the other occasions.

It can only serve to be something good as Minako had never seen Akihiko so determined to change himself till the beginning of the end, on Shinjiro's death. Even if she was able to lay to rest the specter of Akihiko's sister hovering over her that attracted him to her in the first plac.

..

But nothing could ever be that simple, as Minako would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>518 Monday – 5/22 Friday**_

..

Did anyone expect anything less from the Wild Card who was able to finish three servings of prodigy platter in a single day? Minako managed to go through all her exams with scarcely any worry and thankfully for her, Minako did not observe or recall any new questions in the test papers, a good sign that the space-time continuum was still intact

She finished each test with time to spare and miraculously, even Junpei managed to finish his exam on time for the first time.

Nervous as he was, Junpei still reported that he did okay for the exams, to Minako's delight.

This resulted in some tension building between him and Kenji, the latter wagering with Junpei that if he scored higher than he, he would treat all of them to dinner.

It was something that Kenji had been confident of winning but right now he was getting nervous and even freaking Rio out by begging her to help him with his studies at the last moment.

It was perhaps too little and too late for Kenji but Minako was glad for that fact as it seemed to help Rio to take her mind off her personal issues and instead focus on Kenji.

She had been subtly trying to ship the two of them together with limited success so far but she was determined to get those two together at long last without it being stalled between the friends-lover border.

Even in her previous attempts, the two of them never brought that topic up again, at least not to her knowledge as Rio seemed to be satisfied knowing that Kenji thought fondly of her as well.

..

Even if it was what the two of them preferred, Minako would still like to know how their relationship would pan out. It's rare for anyone to keep a childhood friendship alive till they were in high school after all.

Sure, it might be a little embarrassing at the start and they would get teased by Junpei and Yukari for a while... but it would be worth it in the end. At least that's what Minako hoped.

..

In the Social Links front, Minako had managed to get in contact with Bebe more than once due to that small bonding session they had before exam started and together with his help, managed to track down Yamagishi Fuuka, one of her team mates in the future.

Fuuka was someone who was close to her as a personal friend, not as close as Yukari perhaps but in her other 'attempts', Fuuka was one of her emotional pillar of support, especially after Yukari became firm friends with Mitsuru.

No, she was not bitter at that development, but she learnt to never take Fuuka for granted ever again, especially when she was one of the coolest head in S.E.E.S in general. She wasn't as easily swayed by emotion like Ken or Akihiko and who has her life centralized in a stable manner unlike Mitsuru and Yukari, Yamagishi Fuuka was just as part of the group just as much as she or Yukari was.

..

Minako however, did not realize how awkward their first meeting would be. Sure, she did sense the Priestess Social Link when she saw Fuuka walking towards her together with Bebe but she didn't know how to react to and introduce herself.

That familiar feeling made Minako feel a little guilty too as she knew she was 'cheating', they were not supposed to meet just yet and it felt like she was taking advantage of her knowledge to get close to her.

But it really wasn't like that, at least not totally... and Minako made herself swear that she would not use her knowledge of Fuuka's past, future or present to help her become friends with the soft spoken girl.

'Good afternoon, I'm Yamagishi.'

Fuuka bowed to her in a hurry and Minako quickly told her not to do that as she wasn't a senior.

'I'm a second year just like you, Yamagishi-san. I'm sure that Andre has told you that, hasn't he?'

The look of surprise and the sheepish look on Bebe's face told her that he hadn't and she sighed as she pouted at the two of them in a teasing way.

'D-Do I look old to you, Yamagishi-san? I'm hurt! I'm really just a second year student! I'm Arisato Minako, it's a pleasure to meet you!'

Minako flashed Fuuka a wide smile and offered a hand energetically to her, Minako was afraid that she was overdoing it when she giggled slightly and nodded her head shyly back even as she shook her hand too just a little.

'My name is Yamagishi Fuuka... please to meet you, Arisato-san.'

'Oh, just call me Minako or Minako-chan if you like, that's what I tell Bebe to call me too.'

Even as she winked at Fuuka, Minako turned her attention to Bebe, who still looked a little sheepish as he scratched his head while fumbling while trying to aologize.

'Well, Yamagishi-san is cute, so I can understand you're nervous... so I'll forgive you this time.'

Minako laughed at the small squeak that Fuuka let out at her comment and she smiled teasingly at the brilliant blush that appeared on Bebe's face. Feeling that she had perhaps overdone it, Minako clapped her hands and apologized for her little joke.

'Please, don't be so tense... both of you.'

Even as she eyed Bebe, who nodded after taking a deep breath, Minako got to the good part in an instant.

'Yamagishi-san, I heard that you wanted to form a culinary club?'

'Ah, that's right... how did you know that, Arisa-'

Fuuka saw the look of disapproval that Minako was showing her and she played with her hands a little nervously before she recited her name instead.

'Minako-san.'

'Well, I guess that's a start at least...'

Even as Minako sighed dramatically, she briefly wondered if she was pushing it a little with being so friendly with Fuuka. The girl looked like she was about to get swallowed by someone else, not literally of course, and Minako knew that it was her overbearing personality that was causing the problem.

It wouldn't help the situation if Fuuka came to her for help for the bullying, causing her to not develop her powers as a Persona user in the end... in the end she was really a horrible person if that was her criteria to judge Fuuka's worth to her.

Minako really needed her strength but would it be better for Fuuka if she had not gained her Persona Powers or awakened them in _that_ particular situation?

..

It was a question that she had never asked herself before, what if Fuuka or Ken had not developed their Persona powers? Sure, they would be losing great assets to their team... but would it better for them as well if they didn't?

Minako had witnessed their growth but that growth came with heavy price tags... once one knew of the Dark Hour, they can never go back to their ordinary lives. A part of them would be lost when they succeed and that's not counting the blood, sweat and tears they would incur just trying to save the world. A responsibility that they did not ask for. Just like how Junpei had mentioned before or would mention again in the future, it was like the corruption of their innocence.

Once they awaken to their Persona, it would be their fight... till the end, whether they liked it or not.

If Minako asked if she would rather develop her Persona powers at all, she would still choose yes... but would Fuuka choose the same path?

She wasn't Fuuka... but she thought and imagined that she would nonetheless.

It was a painful journey but Fuuka grew and developed much more than what Minako could ever imagine her to be. Yamagishi Fuuka can be someone much greater than anyone had imagined, that was sure.

'… I'll let her decide... for herself'

Minako whispered to herself and she started when both Bebe and Fuuka looked at her with curious expressions on their faces.

'A-ah, I'm sorry! I must have spaced out for a second... I... well, we were talking about the culinary club right! I've heard from a friend in the Student Council that you were interested in that.'

'Ah, yes, I am... ano... is that why you and Andre-san wanted to talk to me about?'

..

Seeing Fuuka give a relieved sigh, Minako felt a sudden rush of emotions, anger, disappointment and disbelief all rolled into one. Did she imagine that she or Bebe called her out to scold or bully her? If so, her situation was even worse than she had imagined and this made Minako narrow her eyes slightly. She might really have to intervene... but was it for Fuuka's own good that she was doing this?

Her bond with Natsuki, her former tormentor was something special to her... and it would not be right for her to stop it from happening, even if it might hurt her in the short term.

'Bebe, please, call me Bebe.'

Bebe interrupted Fuuka and that brought some needed time for Minako to control her emotions as she crossed her arms in what she thought was a thoughtful way.

'Mm, that's why we wanted to see if you were interested in starting a culinary club together with the two of us...if you don't want to, we won't force you to... and well, it's the middle of the exams so we would only start after it was over...'

Even as she trailed off a little, Minako went over the details while watching Fuuka's expression closely.

She was so different now, still shy and timid like she was initially but she seemed so scared, so apprehensive that Minako knew or suspected that she would say 'yes' just to please her.

'I-if you would have me-'

Fuuka tried to say when Minako shook her head and raised a finger to point at the teal-haired girl in front of her in a confident yet not threatening manner.

..

'Yamagishi-san, I want to know what you think... your opinion... please. I don't want you to be pressured into it.'

The look of surprise appearing in Fuuka's face made Minako grimace deep inside her as it showed how little self-confidence or self-worth Fuuka has in herself and it made her angry that she did not realize or spot this earlier before.

Perhaps awakening her powers and subsequently her growth that made her stronger really meant something for Fuuka after all.

Personas, what are they? Do people get chosen or do people... naturally form Personas to protect themselves? Orpheus and Igor did mention that she was her and her was she after all. Even if they were different, their Persona's growth meant their own groth as well.

Just thinking about the association between Fuuka's Persona and herself made the answer even more tempting to Minako.

'Please, Yamagishi-san.'

Bebe was saying the same thing and Minako gave the transfer student a grateful smile for following her lead up till now. She had told Bebe to let her do the talking and he had done so willingly, adding in when it really helped.

'H-Hai! I... I would like to... start the culinary club, with the two of you... if you are willing to be with me!'

It sounded like a love confession, with Fuuka turning red as she said so but it was okay as Minako could see that she was both happy and surprised she said that.

Yamagishi Fuuka has overcome an important psychological barrier today, no doubt it would help in the future... hopefully for the better.

'Great! Let's trade emails so we can schedule a time to meet to finalize the details... I'm sorry I have to rush today, Yamagishi-san... but I have an appointment... unless you are willing to come along? We'll be studying together for the exams.'

Smiling as she pulled out her phone, Minako quickly took down Fuuka's mailing address, a little too quickly as she remembered her unique email, Minako shared hers with her while trying to persuade Fuuka to come with them after she refused her offer.

It really was pushing it but Minako was playing her part as the friendly school mate after all and she only allowed Fuuka to go after seeing her out of the front gate together with Bebe.

'Good bye, Minako-san... Bebe-san...'

The timid girl bowed before running off into the distance, with the two of them looking on behind her when Bebe suddenly spoke out to Minako.

..

'She reminds me of me... Minako-chan.'

It was something surprising and she looked at him in worry. In what way as Bebe seeing himself in Fuuka anyway?

'She's just like me before I met you, Minako-chan... I was always trying to... get along with others that I forgot what I really wanted...'

That's right, Bebe was the subject of teasing but she was sure that Bebe had some friends prior to her, was she wrong after all?

'After I came to Japan... I was lonely but at least the teachers like me... but I knew that was because I was the transfer student... and I was someone... different after all.'

It was hard for Bebe to say those words as the two of them slowly made their way to the cafeteria where they were going to study together with the usual gang.

'No you aren't, Bebe, all of us are different... that's why we are unique, yes?'

Grinning and petting his back, Bebe smiled at Minako as he nodded his head.

'… I think, I realized that only when Minako-chan... joined the Fashion club... that I can be myself too. It's odd that... I didn't realize that myself as I always... wanted to fit in.'

'It's painful to be lonely... that's probably why.'

Minako replied sagely and that made Bebe laugh as she said so with a serious expression on her face.

'I can never imagine Minako-chan ever being lonely... Minako-chan has lots of friends, right? Like me.'

Adding the last two words almost as an afterthought, his words did indeed cheer her up a little as she nodded in agreement.

That's right; she won't ever be alone... not when she has friends all around her and even in her heart.

'Thank you, Andre...'

'No, thank you, Minako-chan... for being willing to be my friend.'

Bebe smiled as he promised to try and help Fuuka out with anything she needed as well.

_Temperance Social Link, up!_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'That's enough studying for today!'

Kenji announced as he slumped on the table, his immediate surroundings littered with cans of coffee and a very irritated Rio who was taking time to copy her notes for him.

'You barely touched anything today!'

Rio scolded Kenji while Minako snickered over at her side, helping Junpei with the final test tomorrow. Junpei had some problems with his attention-span but that was something that could be easily remedied with Yukari's trademark smack to the back of his head.

Yukari had left earlier with her archery team mates to grab a bite to eat. Although it made her glad to see Yukari opening up so much, she was a little jealous and worried as well for her. Was allowing this change the right thing to do after all? It was a question that had been haunting her for so long and so repetitively she instinctively blocked it out for a moment.

'Hey, Minako, how do I solve this again?'

Minako sighed involuntarily even as she looked over the calculations that Junpei were doing with a furrowed brow. Junpei wasn't slow in maths; he just had to get the meaning and logic behind each calculation before he could work it out. But it seemed that she might have upset him and she quickly said that she was a little tired too.

Her explaining however, were cut short when she saw a few figures running past the cafeteria.

It was Fuuka chasing after a few girls with a panicked and anguished look on her face and Minako got up immediately before she realized what she was doing, in the process knocking over her chair in her haste.

'I'll be right back.'

Minako muttered tersely before she took off like the wind, jumping from her seat even as Rio and Kenji looked at her in worry.

Junpei was more reliable and knowledgeable about what she usually did and it showed as he ran after her as she gave chase to what she saw earlier.

'What's wrong, Minako!'

'My friend... I saw my friend running this way!'

She didn't want to explain more but Junpei never asked for an answer as he just motioned for her to lead the way.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_'Soo? What is in this little box, huh, Yamagishi?'_

_'Must be where she hides all those junk that she is meddling with, why bother trying so hard, Yamagishi?'_

_The girls were taunting her but there was nothing she could do about it as Fuuka knew that they only allowed her to catch up to them in this isolated place behind the school to avoid witnesses._

_It was stupid of her to leave her lunch box out in the open for so long and she wanted to hit herself for doing that. When will the bullying ever stop?_

_'Hah, what's this? Is this some rice balls? It looks like crap! Yuck... it taste like crap too.'_

_Picking up and nibbling at the rice balls that she made, Fuuka's eyes widen before she looked down at how they were insulting her, even going so far as to toss it to the floor and stepping on the sorry remains of her riceballs._

_After her meeting with that person, Arisato Minako, Fuuka had been happy to be able to call someone a friend in school after so long._

_She had even exchanged mails with Minako on a regular basis for the past few days... so why was this happening again?_

_Could she never get some peace? Was that so hard to ask for?_

..

_'Heh, why don't you just give up, Yamagishi? You can never do anything right at all!'_

_Surrounding her when she did not even give a respond or react at their words, the two girl's mood seemed to have worsened as Fuuka offered little to no resistance at all. Even being passive didn't work today, god help her..._

_She had heard that bullying would stop if she just kept quiet but it had only made the situation worse till she had no friends in school any more._

..

_'That's enough.'_

_Hearing a familiar voice, a voice that couldn't possibly be here and Fuuka looked behind her to see the brunette, Arisato Minako looking at the three of them with a displeased expression on her face. Standing together with her were two individuals that she did not recognize... no, she recognized one of them, a member of the student council, Hidetoshi Odagiri and another boy that she recognized as the one who were always with Minako._

_Yes, she felt guilty that she was spying on the brunette a little... she had started to pay more attention to her after she approached her... was it for self defence or was she just drawn to her?_

_Fuuka felt that she had known the brunette for a very long time despite just meeting her once... she seemed so familiar that she couldn't help herself in trying to find out more._

_'I would like to remind all of you that this would classify as bullying.'_

_'Much as I would like to see a cat right, I think it's fine to see just the two of you hitting each other... so let the other girl go, will'cha?'_

_Fuuka couldn't stop herself but to giggle a little despite the circumstances as Minako slapped the boy with the baseball cap in the shoulder at his crude joke. The other boy barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes but his position and stance was firm still._

_It was odd, the situation was so tense and yet she could not stop herself giggling... she felt so relieved and happy... was this the feeling of being saved felt like?_

..

_'We aren't bullying her! She wanted us to try her food so we were trying it! Say something, Yamagishi!'_

_Even as the two of them tried to defend themselves, they were in a panic at the sudden reversal of the situation that Fuuka wanted to laugh out loud at how pathetic all of them were._

_She herself couldn't stand up to them and it was their turn to feel the same when facing the trio behind her. It was enough for her to feel even more terrible about herself. Why couldn't she be like Minako or like any one of the girls in her class?_

_Why must she be Fuuka? Surely... surely there was something that she could do and not be a failure._

_'You're not a tattle tale, are you, Yamagishi?'_

_As one of them whispered tersely and Fuuka suddenly realized that the ball was thrown to her court. The three of them would be unable to act if Fuuka agreed with her bully, they probably just arrived and that meant that the situation would only get worse if she were to tattle on them now._

..

_Should she, or shouldn't she?_

_Yamagishi Fuuka had only seconds to decide her own fate even as the Wild Card, Arisato Minako looked on._

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was just like how Fuuka had described it to be, Minako had ran into Hidetoshi by accident and they spent some time convincing him to join them in their endeavour to save Fuuka.

According to him, the discipline committee was aware of the situation but they were unable to act as the target of all the bullies, Yamagishi Fuuka was unable or unwilling to give them a chance to help her.

The committee does have some evidence but if the victim was not willing to admit that something was wrong, they were unable to act and after hearing his situation as they searched for Fuuka, Minako did not blame him.

If Fuuka was too afraid to rat them out, there was no way they could act after all.

Even if they were able to find the three of them, they were unlikely to catch them red-handed... which means that they would need to have Fuuka seek for their help in order to stop or at least, make the bullies think twice about approaching Fuuka.

The situation was just as Minako feared and she found herself praying for Fuuka to just say that they were indeed bullying her.

It would just be wishful thinking on her part as she was quite sure that Fuuka would just say that they were right and she was being bullied to save her from increased bullying in the future.

There was the chance that the bullies would target her more for this incident if she did seek help from the Student Council and there was just no way that the Council can protect Fuuka all the time.

So in essence the bullying might even get worse. But if she were to just accept it right now...

..

All in all, it was anyone's guess what was the right decision but what was this determined look that Fuuka showed as she nodded to Hidetoshi and admitted that they were indeed bullying her,

'T-They took my lunch from me... and they... and they...'

Eyes brimming with tears, Fuuka closed her eyes in reflex as one of the girls raised her arm, lunch box in tow in anger, and ready to strike Fuuka for saying that when she was stopped by Junpei, who intervened just in time.

Fuuka opened her eyes to see and feel Minako hugging her protectively as well even as Junpei blocked the two girls from jumping Fuuka from where they were.

That was extremely childish and extreme from the two girls but they were probably rattled by Hidetoshi, who was reading them excerpts from the school's student handbook with nary a pause.

'A-Are you alright, Yamagishi-san? I saw you running after them and I just...'

Scratching her head, Minako blinked when Fuuka just hugged her back and cried into her arms.

'T-There... there, it'll be alright...'

Minako sincerely hoped it would be so as she tried to reassure the shy girl, who had taken yet another step forward with her influence.

Such was her power, changing time and personalities... was this all... really right?

Well, at least now Minako could feel the Priestess Social Link form within her, a small bond being formed between Fuuka and her.

Odd, how a person who she just met a few days ago could mean so much to her in a few days... that's friendship for you, or was there really, something more between their relationship?

The both of them did not know about that...nor did they realize that they had just asked themselves the same question.


	39. Acceptance

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 39: Acceptance_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'll be re-publishing chapters 1-18 very soon, a few days after this release.<strong>

**I'm quite happy about this chapter as I didn't bother _Kaiser dude _too much for this beta-edit. To those who were my followers before, rejoice, I'm picking it up again! For those who are just joining me, please bear with my sub-par and inconsistent writing from before, I'm fixing it up bit by bit but I'm hampered by the P4U, P4: Golden and IRL.  
><strong>

**Information about the Personas here are thanks to Daniel Acaba and his guide on gamefaqs on P3!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

Yamagishi Fuuka did not know why the girl named Arisato Minako was helping her, and she really did not expect such kindness from her or her friends as she had just met her. It was really enough for her to cry and cry Fuuka did as Hidetoshi took down the names of the two girls who were by now looking quite desperate at being cornered and found out in such a way.

They probably did not think that Fuuka could do this to them and they were right, it wasn't Fuuka who was able to set this sequence of events rolling by herself. They were right to not expect Fuuka having friends in the Student Council, and that really makes three of them who were confused as Fuuka had no idea that this Arisato Minako was _the_ Arisato Minako that everyone was talking about.

..

Besides being insanely popular in school due to her looks and her athletic ability, the transfer student who came in during Spring was very likeable and had a great personality.

There were rumours that she would offer a hand to help anyone who needed it, and there were many 'testimonials' given by students in Gekkoukan High of her helping them or just generally hanging out with them.

From joining the Student Council, helping in the Library and being very active in Tennis, Arisato Minako was friends with Takeba Yukari, Kirijo Mitsuru and Sanada Akihiko, idols in their own right and they were frequently sighted spending time with each other even after school.

Perhaps it was true that birds of the same feather flock together, but it was not the case with the transfer student as she had a large circle of friends that included all the members of the clubs that she participated in as well as those who are in different levels of the school.

Rumours were flying that she was approached by what seemed to be a private modelling agency and from her shifts in Chagall, Arisato Minako seemed to be everywhere, dabbling her fingers into every pie available.

Ordinarily, people would start to become jealous if she was an ordinary individual, but it was not the case as Minako's action seemed to silence her critics just as quickly as she gained them.

It was hard to explain it but Arisato Minako was _the_ rising star in Gekkoukan High at the moment, everyone knew or had heard about her in some way or another and all the reviews and comments about her were positive.

It seemed that Takeba Yukari's reign as the idol of the second year students were coming to an end but if she herself has no complaints about it, why should the rest bother her about it?

..

She was so well known that even Fuuka has heard of her, but she did not want to believe that this was _the _Arisato Minako that everyone was talking about as mentioned earlier.

Even while hugging her, Minako was speaking with Hidetoshi and the two girls, pleading with him to not 'book' them just yet if they would just forget about this incident and not bother Fuuka again.

'Please, Odagiri-san...'

'… You know I can't do that, Minako-san.'

Hidetoshi replied bluntly, but with her persistent pleading he gave in after making the two girls swear that they wouldn't do that ever again, especially not to Fuuka, Hidetoshi did let them off with a very stern warning.

'Thank you, Hidetoshi-kun! I owe you one again!'

After thanking him for his help and this favor, Minako stuck her tongue out in a childish but yet cute fashion that caused Hidetoshi to groan slightly. Following which, Minako ruffled Fuuka's hair before gently easing her away from her to allow her to face her saviors, Junpei and Hidetoshi.

'Yamgishi-san, this is Iori Junpei and I'm sure you've heard of Odagiri Hidetoshi-kun from the Student council. Oh, right, Junpei is my classmate.'

Adding almost as an afterthought, Minako laughed when Junpei nagged at her for spoiling his 'entry'.

'I did most of the work, you know?'

Even as Junpei indignantly mumbled to himself, Minako ignored him briefly to ask Fuuka if she was okay. The wild-card smiled again as she nodded her head.

'I'm sorry for barging in but I couldn't help myself... You're my friend, Yamgashi-san and I just can't leave a friend in need.'

'Even if you have to drag the student council into it, huh?'

Junpei pointed at Hidetoshi dryly and he jumped a little as Hidetoshi cleared his throat to make his presence again known before nodding to Fuuka as well.

'It is a pleasure I'm sure, Yamagishi-san. I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi and like Iori-san had mentioned earlier, I'm part of the Student Council.'

'Ano... I... I've heard of you... O-Odagiri-san of the discipline committee... right?'

Speaking timidly as she tried to stop herself from looking down at her foot in reflex, Fuuka breathed easier as he nodded in affirmative.

'That is accurate, Yamagishi-san. Like I mentioned earlier, we, of the Student Council are here to help the students, especially those in need. If you find yourself harassed by the two of them or anyone again, please do not hesitate to report the matter to me.'

Putting his hand on his chest, Fuuka smiled timidly again as she thought he looked quite cool and gallant while doing that, his sharp features matching with his no-nonsense attitude.

'You should introduce yourself, Yamagishi-san, I don't think Junpei knows your name yet.'

Fuuka felt someone nudging her and she looked back to see Minako nodding at her in encouragement and she swallowed nervously before trying.

..

'I-I'm... Y-Yamag-gashi Fuuka... thank you for saving me earlier...'

As she bowed to the two boys timidly, her sudden action made the two boys seem at a loss to what to do till she straightened her back and looked back to Minako for direction.

'Honestly, if she is thanking you, the least the two of you could say that it was no problem at all... you two are so stiff...'

Minako pouted and then giggling along with Fuuka, who couldn't help herself at seeing how sheepish the two of them looked. Minako did breath easier as it seemed that Fuuka would be all right after all.

'It's no problem at all, Fuuka-chan!'

Minako cringed internally a little as Fuuka jumped at being called that way, Minako narrowed her eyes but Junpei didn't seem to catch the hint as he struck his chest a few times with his fist to emphasize his manliness while speaking.

'You can leave it to me if you get into trouble again!'

'Just like her knight in shining armor?'

'Precisely, Minako!'

'You never learn... do you?'

Minako led the three of them back into the school compound even as she rolled her eyes at Junpei. However she asked Fuuka once again whether she'll be alright now. It pained her to keep having to leave her, all alone and defenceless but as she once again declined her invitation to hang out with them, she saw no reason to keep forcing her to do so.

Especially so if things were still awkward between them for her sudden interference. It hadn't been obvious at the start but gradually Minako had realized that Fuuka was unnaturally quiet after the conversation had died down.

It was difficult to hold a conversation with her at times, and if she rightly knew 'nothing' about Fuuka, there was no way they could have a normal conversation out of the blue.

It had been hard on her to initiate this sudden 'rescue' mission as she would owe Hidetoshi even more after this, and although Minako knew that he did not mind helping her out, it wasn't nice for her to keep relying on him in such situations.

..

'Ah, You'll be... alright... right, Yamagishi-san?'

Trying one last time, Minako hoped that the girl would still seek for her help, and her hopes were raised when Fuuka suddenly said that she wanted to speak to her alone for a while.

'Would.. that be all right?'

'Of course it would! Now guys, you heard her... would you mind, please?'

With Minako asking politely and sweetly, there was no way for them to refuse and the two of them gave them some time alone as they walked away. Subsequently, Minako turned back to Fuuka with a bright smile on her face that was promptly wiped away when Fuuka asked her quietly.

'Why are you helping me like this, Arisato-san?'

She did not miss how she was using honorifics again, Minako blinked in surprise as Fuuka continued to ask her that question while keeping her own head down so that Minako could not see what she looked like. There are so many ways to gauge a person just by their face after all, and surprisingly a lot of people were unconsciously aware of that fact, using either their hairstyles or their body posture to hide crucial parts of their faces to ensure that their emotions stay hidden to all.

'W-Why? W-Why do you want to know that? I don't need a reason to help you, do I?'

'No... I guess not... you... you are Arisato Minako after all... even I've heard of you... but why? Tell me why, Arisato-san, why are you paying so much attention to me when I hardly know you?'

Fuuka was not quite screaming, but she was frustrated still nonetheless as Fuuka let her emotions known in the empty corridor. Minako certainly hoped that Junpei wasn't listening in as this is getting quite awkward.

'Well... I... we're going to be club members soon right? And we club members have to help each other out... plus, I hate seeing people get bullied.'

She was saying the truth and Minako hoped that Fuuka could realize that too, and it seemed that it did carry forward to her as Fuuka nodded her head slowly.

..

'I... I thought.. that before... Arisato-san did say that after all... b-but... but even so, I... I think that... you're being sincere about helping me.'

It seemed to be settled there and then, and Minako breathed another sigh of relief till another outburst came from Fuuka.

'But then, why? Why... why do I think that I know you from before? Why.. why do I feel that... I've really known you for many years? T-That, you're my friend before I even knew about you? Tell me why is that, Arisato-san... you must know, don't you? That's why you helped me today, that's why you wanted to meet me out of the blue... do... do you know me at all, Arisato-san?'

That was certainly not what she expected, and Minako was overwhelmed with emotion yet again as Fuuka continued on.

'Ever since I saw you in person, Arisato-san, I... I've been having weird dreams... dreams about you fighting monsters... monsters with masks and I was there... all the time... it all felt so real... but it was only a dream, wasn't it?'

That could be a dream, that couldn't be memories being passed down from another timeline, could it? Minako wanted to hope and pray that it was but at the same time, dread filled her being as she realized that this was exactly what Igor had tried to warm her about. If she meddled with the timeline, eventually things would start falling apart around her.

'I thought so too... but then I started... remembering things... like speaking with you and... Takeba Yukari-san... and... and Sanada Akihiko-sempai... a-and... and Iori-san... all of them... I think I knew them when I didn't even speak with them before... tell me you know something, Arisato-san... you must! T-this is all... a misunderstanding isn't it?!'

Fuuka was getting hysterical and Minako did not blame her, it wasn't her time to awaken her Persona powers and it wouldn't be so for at least a few weeks. It was too early for her to approach Fuuka but she hadn't known that before... how should she deal with this situation then?

'… I... I don't know... I guess.. I do know you, Fuuka-chan... I do, but I can't tell you why yet.'

Minako chose her words carefully as Fuuka was in a delicate state of mind now, she could see the faint traces of Lucia appearing behind Fuuka, although she seemed to be unaware of that. If Lucia goes berserk, this might spell disaster for S.E.E.S and Fuuka, as well and she tried her best to calm her down by speaking slowly, making sure that Fuuka was looking at her all the time.

'I do, Fuuka... I admit it, I do know you... but I do not mean you any harm...'

In the end, Minako raised her hands up in surrender even as slowly walked towards Fuuka. The smaller girl backed away from her in fear at seeing that, unsure what she was up to and that hurt Minako quite a bit. Especially so since Minako had promised herself to be mindful around Fuuka from now on.

'Please, believe me... I, really want to be your friend, Fuuka... but if you're not willing... perhaps I...'

As she lowered her head as well, Minako decided to take a gamble and to not push her too hard at the start. Perhaps she should just Fuuka some time to sort her thoughts out and for the same reason, Minako felt a lot better at telling her the truth, that she knew her, she always knew about her... even if she was unable to save her at the start.

'Y-you knew me? How... how?'

'I can't tell you that... but I'll tell you soon, I promise you, Fuuka.'

As expected, Fuuka's curiosity got the better of her and she asked her that just as Minako was about to walk away.

'But if you... don't want me to come near you, I... I understand, I won't bother you any more, Fuuka.'

Minako sighed and was about to walk away when the sounds of footsteps heading towards her made her stop briefly and the hand that held her right hand made it even more impossible for her to continue walking on.

'… Minako-san... is... not as perfect as everyone described you to be.'

Fuuka spoke out bravely, her eyes looking intently at her even as Minako laughed dryly as a response.

'No one is ever perfect... Fuuka...'

'T-That's why... I'll... believe in Minako-san for a while longer... I... I... feel that I should... so... I'll wait.'

'P-Pardon me?'

Minako was shocked to see such a sudden change in the situation, and she wondered what had brought about that sudden change for Fuuka to accept her all of a sudden. Neither of them had been moving ever since she called out to her but why did Fuuka seem bigger somehow? Almost as if... she was towering over her.

'I said, that I'll wait for the answer... Minako-san.'

Fuuka said so clearly and as slowly as she could manage and she wiped what seemed to be tears away from her eyes.

'I-I'm so glad... t-that you were at least... able to be honest with me, Minako-san.'

Minako blinked in surprise at Fuuka's words and she almost fainted when Fuuka confessed that she had, in fact, remembered everything. From her Persona to the final day where they were going to fight Nyx, every single fact was known to her... even of her imminent deat.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'W-When did you... remember all of this?'

Minako asked Fuuka lamely, still in shock as the two girls sat down in one of the empty classrooms, Minako calling the boys saying that they needed some more time together and Fuuka simply played with her hands nervously before speaking up again.

'After you first met with me... I had dreams... vivid ones like I said... and I... just remembered all of them in one rush... I... it was a painful process and I wanted to say that they... were a lie, something that was impossible...'

Fuuka looked at her hands to distract herself, or to give herself more determination, Minako didn't know exactly but Fuuka carried on after a few seconds of silence.

Brushing her hair back, Fuuka swallowed before reaching out to touch the evoker that Minako always carried around but had hid below her blouse.

'… Shadows and Personas... it sounds so unreal... and... I don't think... that I have the courage... to pull the trigger of the gun.'

..

This... wasn't Fuuka, not the Yamagishi Fuuka that she knew, but it was Fuuka nonetheless.

She was like a shell of her friend, one who has retained some of the memories from the previous time lines. It was a miracle that was born out of miracles, and it made Minako wonder whether it was because of Fuuka's Persona, Lucia/Juno being special?

Fuuka had the most special Persona of all the S.E.E.S members, and her speciality was the scanning and identification of Personas and Shadows. Was this unique ability the same ability that allowed her to see through the veil of time and space that made this particular journey special?

Juno was also known as the queen of gods and a title that she was given was 'She who warns', which suited Fuuka to a tee. There were many occasions that Fuuka's timely warning would ensure their survival in Tartarus. One key example of her assistance was how she sensed the approach of The Reaper, a being that S.E.E.S was only able to defeat in the later parts of Tartarus.

As part of her package of abilities, Fuuka had at times showed the ability to sense things that others had not been able to pick up. Perhaps she was naturally gifted with a strong sense of perception but Minako liked to think that her Persona powers had amplified her powers to allow Juno to materialize in the real world when it was difficult for many of her other teammates to do so outside of Tartarus.

With those abilities, Minako felt that she was giving Fuuka too little credit, and it wasn't impossible for her to be one of the few that could possibly inherit memories from the previous 'round' like her.

There was however, one key difference between her and Fuuka and that was that while the both of them remembered everything, only Minako was able to retain her old personality from the previous timeline.

For Fuuka, the memories were foreign despite it being 'hers' as she's still living her life prior to her transfer to Gekkoukan High and it was selfish for Minako to expect her to consider those memories just as important as it was to her.

'… But I wanted to know more... even if I denied that those memories belonged to me... I feel that I should still accept them. The strong emotions that I felt when I had that dream, the... things that I remembered... the death of someone's father... of a close friend of ours... and the feeling of being betrayed... I... It hurt me so much, Arisato-san... that's when I knew... or I suspected that they were real, that they belonged to me... even if it was impossible.'

..

'I... I don't know what to say, this hasn't happened before... b-but, you are right... those memories... belonged to you. Not 'you', but you... it's... complicated... and that's why I couldn't no, shouldn't... tell you about why I know you...'

Minako lowered her head again as Fuuka nodded her head.

'Arisato-san has her reasons for doing so... so I won't push, Arisato-san... but it has something to do with the 'Shadows'... and, my... 'Persona'... right?'

'That's right... you'll... maybe, awaken to your Persona soon... It's a painful process and it might be something that you will regret in the future... so I won't push you to do it. No, I have no reason to expect you to... it's something that will happen in the future. And although I should not be saying this... I can still help you to avoid that fate if you wish. If those memories that you have inherited... means nothing to you, the feelings that the other 'Fuuka' has has not touched you. I can break you free from this cycle, the cycle of suffering accompanied with growth that we all experienced in S.E.E.S.'

It was Minako's true words and despite stumbling a few times, Minako thought she expressed herself well enough as Fuuka fell silent once again, the shy girl biting her lip as she considered her words.

'There's no need for you to consider it now... but I would like to know this, Fuuka.'

Minako waited patiently till Fuuka raised her head to look at her and she flashed her a smile and spoke softly so that only she could hear her.

'You were always one of my best friends... Fuuka. I never got the chance to tell you that the last time... even though you were always behind us, helping and cheering us on, we never once thanked you verbally... we might have shown that we do by our actions... but I don't want to leave without saying this to you again.'

Even as she bowed to her suddenly, Minako continued on even as a flustered Fuuka tried to get her to stop saying that as it hinted or suggested that Fuuka would reject her friendship so early in their journey.

'Thank you, Fuuka-chan... for all that you've done... for all that you've thought me... and for that you said... you had encouraged and served as a role model for many of us... always. And please, please keep this to yourself. I... I don't want anything to happen to you because of me and what I told you...'

With that, Minako left Fuuka alone to her complicated thoughts and left by herself.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was not that Minako wasn't surprised by Fuuka's sudden confession, she was and she was really overwhelmed by that revelation that she might have another important ally with her in her quest for the perfect ending.

From the bits and pieces of information that Fuuka gave her, it was clear to her that Fuuka herself has not organized or come to terms with what she had 'remembered', and it would be prudent to give Fuuka more time to come to grasp with the situation. For Minako however, it meant another trip to the Velvet Room to consult Igor's Advice regarding this matter.

It was unheard of, not to mention insane for someone to remember the events of the entire year in few days, assuming that Fuuka did indeed start to remember everything since they first met in this 'world' and Minako took it with a pinch of salt.

The more logical explanation would be that Fuuka had started to remember bits and pieces of the events to come, starting with her awakening, some key battles in Tartarus, as well as the day of destiny where they met Nyx in battle for the first and last time.

Honestly, if Minako could sum up the key events for the entire year it would be the first few full moons, their beach trip, Shinjiro-sempai's death and the battle with Nyx at the final night.

All those were key events for S.E.E.S, but in a more personal level, she would have to add the times that she met with Pharos and later, Ryoji as well as the time she spent with all her friends.

No doubt Fuuka would have carved similar memories deep in her heart, at least, the 'Fuuka' that Minako knew from the last time line.

This Fuuka was different, but yet fundamentally the same, a 'Fuuka' that had not awakened to her Powers, nor has she went through the same emotions and events that gave birth to the reliable and strong Fuuka that she knew and loved.

It was not that they were different, they are different but the difference should not be judged by her. What Fuuka became, for better or worse depended on herself and not on Minako.

It would be selfish and unthinkable for her to force her beliefs and opinions on Fuuka as she was neither her parent nor was she someone who Fuuka should entrust with her life yet.

It was like what Igor said, it was best for Minako to not interfere at all... but she had done so and there was no way to turn back the clock. All she could do... was to hope that Fuuka would still be willing to take the plunge and to awaken her Persona powers.

No matter how traumatizing the ordeal might be, Minako still held the belief that what she has gone through was worth it, every single moment of it was worth it.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah, Hidetoshi-kun, Thank you for your help today, again...'

Minako rubbed her head in embarrassment as she spotted the Discipline Committee member at the front gate. That was odd, Hidetoshi wasn't someone who seemed like they would wait for someone and despite her own problems, Minako stopped to chat with him.

'Are you waiting for someone, Kirijo-sempai perhaps?'

Smiling brightly as Hidetoshi acknowledged her by calling her with 'Minako-san' again, Minako started when Hidetoshi said that he was waiting for her.

'The others have left, I assumed you were studying with Iwasaki-san and her friends, am I accurate?'

'Oh, you know Rio?'

That was a surprise, but after hearing Hidetoshi mention about how he knew her through one of the meetings in the Student Council, it all made sense.

'Then you stayed here to tell me that? That's so sweet of you, Hidetoshi-kun!'

She giggled as Hidetoshi seemed unable to react for a moment, but the tables were turned when Hidetoshi remarked coolly in reply.

'In that case, would you grace me the opportunity to walk you home today?'

Minako knew that she owed him a favor, but this was the first time that the two of them would be doing something outside of the student council and she felt very awkward at this development.

It was not that she disliked Hidetoshi, in fact Minako quite liked and respected him and he was certainly one of the few persons that Minako would choose to turn to if she was in a pinch.

Unfortunately or fortunately, they were never romantically linked as Hidetoshi was married to his work and he was humble enough to say that he was not good enough for her, which was definitely not true.

Looking through those points, Minako rallied and reminded herself that she could do far worse than Hidetoshi, who was really quite a decent guy.

'Sure, why not?'

Minako smiled and upped the stakes by reaching out to wrap her arms around his, causing the boy to turn a shade of crimson momentarily.

'Minako-san, you do realize that we are heading to your dormitory.'

'Uh huh, I get that... you're just walking me home and protecting me from dangerous criminals.'

Minako quipped in a joking fashion, but the smile was wiped off her face and she released him immediately when Hidetoshi reminded her that Mitsuru was staying in the same dormitory.

'She would not take the fact that the committee members were having a relationship with each other lying down.'

It seemed that Hidetoshi had won the first round this time and that remark turned Minako bright red in embarrassment. She turned the tables around soon enough though as Minako mentioned that it would be something that she didn't mind that much.

'P-Pardon?'

His voice was shaking as he tried determinedly to keep his face away from Minako, causing the wild card to giggle a little as she skipped in front of him, hands behind her while telling him to hurry up.

'I didn't say anything at all?~'

Two can play this game after all!


	40. Enemy from Within

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 40: Enemy From Within_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

It was odd to see Junpei studying even after witnessing that act for a few weeks now, and just seeing him hunched up over the table, peering at the notes he had in front of him was enough for Minako to giggled a little as she let Hidetoshi into the dormitory as well.

The dormitory was reserved only for the S.E.E.S members, and it was exactly for that reason that Minako was a little hesitant in bringing Hidetoshi in at the start. She knew that there would be tons of people dying to enter the dormitory, and the living quarters of the famed Akihiko and Mitsuru of Gekkoukan High.

It was with that in mind that Minako gave Mitsuru a call to check whether she minded Hidetoshi visiting their dormitory with her for just a while.

..

_'Ah, Odagiri-san? Hmm... it would be a first, that is certain but if it is him, I suppose... we could bend the rules a little. But please, do not make it into a habit.'_

..

'Good evening, I apologize for intruding.'

Hidetoshi bowed a little nervously himself as he stepped into the dormitory, he knew the rules of the dormitory too, and in his curiosity, he looked around for a moment before nodding to himself again, as if it satisfied a secret requirement in his mind.

'What are you so happy about?'

Minako raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the shoe closet in puzzlement and a bit of amusement as Hidetoshi answered with a perfectly straight face.

'This is a place suitable for Kirijo-san and you, of course.'

'Did you add that as an afterthought?'

'Of course not, I hold you and Kirijo-san in the highest regard, that is my honest feelings.'

Minako felt her face burn a little as she coughed and looked away at being compared in such a manner. Being described as being in the same level Mitsuru was about the best compliment that Hidetoshi could have given, she knew that everyone else called Mitsuru as the most perfect woman in the entire world after all. Hidetoshi realized what he had said too, and he paled a little but then blushed too as Minako waved at him to break the awkward moment.

'W-well, what are you waiting for? C'mon in!'

Minako waved to Junpei in greeting and her friend blinked in confusion at seeing Hidetoshi beside her, who was bowing and nodding to him in greeting as well.

'Odagiri Hidetoshi, it is a pleasure to meet you.'

The disciplinary committee headed over to Junpei to shake his hand and Minako giggled at how pompous he was behaving. There were times when his haughty manner was a turn-off, but in this case, it was really funny to see Junpei nodding dumbly back.

'Iori Junpei, er... Yeah, nice to meet cha!'

Junpei scratched his head after recovering from the way he was introduced liked that before shaking Hidetoshi's hand as well. Hidetoshi returned to sit in front of Minako as she pointed to where he should sit in the lounge for now.

..

'I'm impressed at the facilities that this dormitory provides, but on hindsight, I should not be too surprised. I'm sure that there are special circumstances surrounding those who are allowed entry into this dormitory.'

Hidetoshi closed one eye in reflection even as he made some very critical comments of the dormitory itself. Minako supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised at this line of reasoning from him as he was quite sharp after all. He was one of the candidates to be the next student council chairman after all.

'Well, I can't comment on that as the chairman allocated my room to me...'

Minako played with her hair a little nervously as she tried to find an answer that would satisfy Hidetoshi, but to her dismay, she couldn't find one at all.

It just wasn't natural for anyone to leave empty rooms in a piece of prime estate like where the dormitory was located after all.

That thought had apparently crossed Hidetoshi's mind as he looked around again, admiring the furniture and everything really. Did he come from an improvised family or something to be so concerned or disturbed at what he was seeing?

'Well in any rate, I'm glad that I am allowed to enter the dormitory at all. The student council president would never allow, or should I rephrase myself, she would never allow us to find a reason to allow any one of us to visit her in the dormitory.'

'Well... you know she's a workaholic to some extent... but why are you so curious about all this, Hidetoshi-kun?'

Minako wanted to get to the bottom of his probing questions, and she did that in the most direct way possible; leaning forward while looking into his eyes.

She knew that the boy could not refuse her, and even if it made her feel a little guilty that she was perhaps manipulating him through his feelings, Minako found that the alternative of letting this slide to be more dangerous.

Who knows what he could be doing behind her back? If he started investigating this place by himself, it would get more dangerous for him very quickly.

'To be honest, I am one of those who considered submitting an application to move into this dormitory, purely for work of course...'

He admitted after a moment of hesitation and from how his ears was blushing, he was being truthful.

'I see... Well Hidetoshi-kun, it wouldn't hurt to try! Even if the chances are slim...'

Minako flashed her trademark grin at her even as Junpei wandered over to the two of them, holding his book in one hand and a drink in the other.

'Yosh!'

'Taking a break, Junpei? Ah that reminds me, I'll get a drink for you, Hidetoshi-kun, would Mad Bull do?'

Getting up, Minako left the two boys to their own devices as Hidetoshi nodded his head in affirmative.

'Now, I don't want to see the two of you fighting... be nice...'

Warning them as she left, Minako brightened when Junpei mentioned that Yukari was in the dormitory too as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_No one told Junpei that it would be so difficult getting Odagiri to talk about anything at all, and in hindsight, he should have seen this coming. Right now, however, all he could do was to look away awkwardly while Odagiri sat patiently in front of the two of them._

_'So... you're in the student council together with Minako-chan huh? I didn't know the two of you were so close...'_

_Junpei tried making some small talk again after another long silence that passed between the two of them, he couldn't help himself but to break the silence by asking that question. He wasn't being protective, well, maybe he was a little._

_'We are merely working together in the same committee, that is all. Minako-san invited me over today and I saw no reason to refuse her, even if I would be imposing on the members in the dormitory.'_

_Man, he was really as stuffy as Junpei imagined, and the baseball cap-wearing boy winced a little at his pompous words. Now he understood why Mitsuru spoke highly of him at times, he really was a good match for her._

_'Uh huh, but you can chill a little, can't you? It's not like... you're working now... right?'_

_Shrugging and grinning at him, Junpei fought hard to keep that friendly grin on his face when he seemed puzzled by his words._

_'Do I seem tense? I assure you that I am not nervous at all. I am however, thankful for your kind words. I must admit that I must adjust my opinion of you, you do care for Minako-san, much more than I give credit for initially.'_

_That was surely a jab at Junpei, and the boy swallowed his anger briefly before commenting on his words. Junpei never quite considered that, but he does know that he himself was watching out for her behind her back at all times._

_Minako had shared a great secret with him and Yukari and he wanted to prove that he was worthy of that trust, but he never once considered or imagined that someone else would be able to pick up on his intentions so easily._

_'I guess so, Minako is like my best friend you see? We're not brothers but I'm not exaggerating when I say that she's very important to me.'_

_Junpei was not expecting Odagiri to look to the side as if bothered by his words and after a moment's reflection at what he said, he grinned in a mischievous way._

..

_Hidetoshi recognized the look and glimmer of mischief in Junpei's eyes and he narrowed his eyes, straightened his collar before staring back at Junpei, daring him to blink or to say those words that were on the tip of his tongue._

_'Relax man, that's not a confession or anything.'_

_Winking back at him, Hidetoshi sighed a little as he continued._

_'But Minako is really popular, isn't she? I mean, she's not only in the Student Council, she's a member of the Tennis club, the fashion club-'_

_'And the cooking club, she might be setting it up as well.'_

_'Right... that as well...'_

_Hidetoshi raised an eyebrow at how the boy groaned at hearing that name, and it was his turn to look at him curiously after crossing his arms. Was that something so surprising?_

_'Is... Minako-san bad at cooking?'_

_'Ah? No no, she's quite good with it... Yukari-chi too... although her cooking wasn't that hot at the start...'_

_'Hmm, in that case, why the groan, Iori-san?'_

_'Ah... It's nothing, don't think too much about it...'_

_Junpei looked away awkwardly and it was his turn to be defensive and as it avoided the issue he was about to raise, Hidetoshi wasn't about to pursue him for it either._

_'Ah, I'm glad to see the two of you getting along~'_

_Arisato Minako was smiling cheerfully as she returned and she set three glasses filled with ice and three different drinks on the table in front of him._

_'I got you one too, Junpei! Here, drink it while it's cold.'_

_The Wild Card pushed the cup and the drink to him and she nodded in satisfaction when Junpei accepted the drink. She turned next to Hidetoshi, who had been staring at her for a while._

_'Hmm? Is there something on my face?'_

_'No, not really... I apologize for that... I was just speaking to Iori-san about the cooking club, how did the negotiations go?'_

_To his surprise however, Minako's eyes lowered a little upon the mention of the club, something was was noticed by Iori too as she paused for second before replying, hesitating in some parts to show that she had to consider her words carefully._

_'I guess it was a success? But we'll talk more after the exams... we have one more paper left, so you have to work hard, Junpei!'_

_She was changing the topic too quickly, and to the two of them, Minako was obviously hiding something but if she does not wish to pursue the matter, the two of them should respect her privacy._

_'Hey hey, you too, Minako!'_

_It was then that the door opened and a voice that he did not recognize rang out in the lobby._

_'Good evening everyone!'_

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was the chairman and for some obscure reason, Minako shrank back at the sight of him surveying the sight of everyone in the lounge. She swore that his eyes narrowed a little when he swept passed Hidetoshi, almost as if he was disgusted by his presence.

That said, it could just be her own bias or an effect of the light as he smiled warmly in greeting to Hidetoshi's bow and his handshake, which the chairman took without hesitation.

'Ikutsuki Shuji, but I'm sure that you would have heard of me, Odagiri?'

'That I have, I'm more surprised and honored that you have heard of my name.'

'I've heard many positive things about you from Mitsuru, it is natural for me to have interest in such a promising student.'

He smiled warmly while Hidetoshi seemed surprised at his words before catching on.

'Thank you for your praise, sir. I hope I am not intruding by being here, sir.'

It seems that even Hidetoshi had sensed a little of the animosity that Minako swore she felt, or was he being polite? Minako didn't know as she froze again when Ikutsuki's eyes turned to be fixed on her and this time there was no hiding the probing and questioning look that he was sending her.

He wanted to know something about her, and it scared Minako as she realized how afraid she was of him suddenly.

Minako knew that he was one of the 'final bosses', his influences and relationship with Strega and the S.E.E.S can be said to be inseparable. Minako admitted that there was nothing she could do to stop him from trying to accomplish his dreams, even if she was determined to make sure that he would never succeed. It was one of the absolute 'truths' of the world that she was afraid she couldn't break.

She... Arisato Minako, could not influence him or his actions... and just by thinking that, she was afraid.

Even if she had the power to know the future, to guard against some of his attacks, the 'butterfly effect' was indeed showing itself in full force, and with each new path that she took, she was really changing the future.

What if he suspected her and wanted her out? Or worse... what if he wanted to dispose of her before she became a nuisance to him?

..

All those questions made Minako turn paler than ever and she jumped when he suddenly asked if she was alright.

'You look pale, Arisato... are you certain that you are feeling alright? Perhaps you are a little under the weather...'

Ikutsuki Shuji was looking at her in concern, and after seeing him breaking eye contact with her briefly, Minako nodded while answering softly.

'Yes, I'm fine, Ikutsuki-san... I'm sorry for worrying you.'

She looked away after that. Minako did not wish to have eye contact with him ever again. In a sense, she was like a child who had just gotten caught for stealing and she wanted to leave right now.

Despite gaining permission from Mitsuru, the dormitory belonged to the chairman after all and the mere thought of him using that advantage to press her was enough to send her into a state of nervousness.

Whoever knew that Ikutsuki could radiate such an aura of intimidation? Usually the chairman was an amiable and carefree person, especially when he visited the S.E.E.S members or during operations, he would usually be the cool-headed advisor of the group.

The only time when that image was broken was when he got his face-heel-turn act going on and betrayed the S.E.E.S to sacrifice them to Nyx.

Minako still had no idea what Ikutsuki's plan was, but she assumed that with them gone, there would be no stopping the fall and thus he called them sacrifices of the new world due to that.

His face then, twisted with madness and glee, was enough to cement him as the hidden sicko of S.E.E.S, and she had never once regretted seeing him topple down by himself from Tartarus...

Now, however, after seeing the display by him, Minako was even more afraid of Ikutsuki Shuji.

Chidori and Jin, the Strega member that they would meet later on, said that they were created by the Kirijo group in the orders of Ikutsuki and regretfully, only now did Minako believe it without a doubt.

That cold, calculating, and patient look that he was giving her was like a ticking time bomb, waiting for the right time to pounce on her, and Minako swallowed nervously before excusing herself.

If anything, Minako has learnt that escaping is not the way to go, she would have to face him sooner or later so... why not now?

'I-I'll get a drink for you chairman, please wait here...'

Of course she knew that he wouldn't and he responded by saying that he'll go with her instead.

'T-Thank you...'

Shooting a look at Junpei, Minako retreated with Ikutsuki to the kitchen, the boy holding Hidetoshi back as even he had realized the conflict that has happened between the two of them.

..

'Leave them, Odagiri.'

'But...!'

'… There are things that you shouldn't know about.'

Hidetoshi was too worried to marvel at the straight but grim line that Junpei was showing on his face as he said that, him feeling just as frustrated at how he could do nothing but watch the struggle from afar.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'!'

It was all Minako could do to suppress the small cry of pain as she was pulled by her hair in the kitchen, shoved against a wall, and recovered to come face to face with Ikutsuki Shuji. His face was pressed so close against her that she could smell and feel his breath on her as she struggled against his grasp.

It was made harder still when his other arm viciously clamped on her neck, squeezing it and making her feel faint without choking her. He must have practiced this for a thousand times as he didn't even seem to be controlling his strength, as if it was natural.

Funny, how Arisato Mianko, the wild card, the one who bested so many shadows and even Nyx herself, was trapped and now held helplessly by a person who did not even hold the potential of being a Persona user.

'Why did you bring him here?'

Ikutsuki asked her with a cold voice, the jovial side that she was used to had disappeared like the wind and when Minako could only whimper as a response, he released his grip on her just a little for her to speak.

'Well? Tell me, Arisato. Why do you let him enter the dormitory? He has no potential and he never would have. Why are you polluting the air and space with his presence? Answer me now!'

His voice was hushed, but it carried it with the sense of urgency and power that Minako felt earlier in the lounge. His eyes, staring at her, was staring through her soul and it terrified her, making her knees wobble and shake as Ikutsuki increased the pressure on her neck.

'Well? Answer me? Or are you prepared for the consequences for your actions? I never allowed you or anyone else to bring someone over to the dormitory. This place is a place that I created and set aside for all of you, Persona users, not a place to be visited by others like a zoo! What right have you to bring those... those pitiful beings in here anyway, Arisato?'

Shuji leaned in closer almost, pressing one of his eyes against her own while waiting for an answer. When it became apparent that he was not getting one like this, Ikutsuki released Minako only for the Wild Card to drop to her knees immediately, her legs losing strength in sheer terror.

'I-I! I...!'

Minako wanted to say something, anything to help her case, but she was unable to do so as Ikutsuki bent down to look at her, no, to scrutinize her like he was looking down at an insect with a magnifying glass.

It was a truly humbling experience, and Minako shivered in fear at the expression Ikutsuki was showing her. He had absolute contempt and had no disregard for her at all.

'Now hear this, Arisato. You might be appointed as the field leader of S.E.E.S... but do remember this. I am the founder and the advisor to S.E.E.S... I've noticed you had been pushing your luck a little far... pulling that bastard of a punk back when we didn't need him... or how you had been going around after the curfew... creating trouble in the strip mall or in school... do you think your exploits were not heard by me?'

Minako swallowed as he continued, ticking off the things with his hands while smiling coldly at her.

'I've closed my eye on what you had done up till now... but this is going to change. Letting a bird have a taste of freedom was my mistake... I've allowed you to get arrogant, thinking you can get away with everything... but all that is going to change now, Arisato.'

Ikutsuki spoke calmly, almost as if nothing had happened and he clapped his hands together like he had just thought of a great idea.

'You'll be under curfew from now till indefinitely. You've been causing enough trouble in the strip mall and in the shopping district.'

'C-Curfew?! B-But I didn't do anything?!'

It was outrageous enough for Minako to reply instantly, to be rewarded by a tight slap from Ikutsuki that rendered her speechless.

'For deliberately causing trouble in school as well as in the general public... do you deny that? The incident in the volleyball club, the little bit of drama with the discipline committee as well as the... rumours of you causing commuters distress on the monorail and in the shopping centre.'

Ikutsuki listed off some ridiculous claims but Minako's retort was cut off when Ikutsuki pulled her suddenly when she could just make out footsteps approaching the kitchen.

'Ah, thank you for the drink, Arisato.'

Pulling a cup from the table and 'drinking' from it, Minako took the hint from Ikutsuki and bowed to him respectfully, turning her face to hide the small bruise that was showing as Kirijo Mitsuru entered the kitchen together with Hidetoshi.

'Good evening, Ikutsuki-san.'

Bowing to him, Mitsuru nodded and allowed him to leave the kitchen before speaking to Minako.

..

'Did something happen, Minako? I thought I heard someone crying out earlier...'

'I did so as well. It sounded like you, Minako-san.'

So they had heard her... that was a relief.

'N-No, nothing... nothing at all... you were probably imagining it.'

Minako put up a brave face as she excused herself as well, apologizing to Hidetoshi that she was really feeling a little under the weather after all.

'I-i'm sorry... I'll make up to you for this... I promise...'

Minako choked out a reply even as she tried her best not to cry out loud, causing Mitsuru to narrow her eyes at noticing that slight tremble and murmur in her speech.

'Oh, it is no worry... you should rest early, Minako-san as you have an exam tomorrow, like the rest of us.'

Hidetoshi nodded and accepting her explanation easily, but his eyes got wider when Minako jokingly remarked that she would not allow him to see her room.

'No, I was not hoping for that at all!'

He spoke in a higher than usual pitch, causing Mitsuru to raise an eyebrow at his response while Minako hurried out of the kitchen to bump into Ikutsuki again, looking down at her with the same cold expression early.

'Now... I advise you to watch your step, Arisato... I'll be kind on you and limit your curfew to a week... break the curfew and you are out of here immediately.'

Minako could only numbly nod in reply, knowing that she was utterly cowed and manipulated by the shrewd and cunning businessman in front of her.

'I-I... I understand... I-I'll watch myself from now on...'

Lowering her head, Minako did not miss the triumphant and utterly evil look gave by Ikutsuki as he left her to speak with Mitsuru in the kitchen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for taking your time to read this!<strong>


	41. Divergence Theory

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 41: Divergence Theory_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, Kaiser dude for the beta edit as always!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

It seemed a lifetime till Arisato Minako stumbled back to her room to rest, and the moment her body hit her soft and fluffy bed, she grabbed her pillow to bury her face into it.

No, she did that to hide herself as she knew she was on the verge of crying as she hugged her pillow for dear life.

Minako was ashamed to be afraid, but afraid she was as she had never expected the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji to use his own influence to pressure her like that. He was taking a more active role than before, and Minako found herself helpless and unable to react to the intent and cold maliciousness of Ikutsuki Shuji. Even if she was the 'Queen of Tartarus' and able to defeat any Shadows that stood in her way, not to mention having faced a literal god, Minako was only human. Her powers were linked to the bonds that she had formed. Alone, she was weak, and together, she was strong. That was what she realized, and was a code that she lived by simply due to how she realized how right that felt.

For someone who was so obviously happy to be with her friends, it made it even harder for her to accept and to feel fear about someone who rejected all her ideals.

Ikutsuki Shuji was more dangerous than what Minako had imagined he would be as he had finally played his hand. She thought she was prepared for it... how wrong she was and Minako was doubting herself again on the viability of getting the chairman exposed before he finally showed his true colors.

Judging from how he had been able to fool even Mitsuru, it seemed unlikely that she would achieve it without hard evidence on her side.

..

Minako had always been used, no, everyone in S.E.E.S was used to some degree of freedom in the dormitory. Unlike in other dormitories, a curfew was not extended to them and they were free to take up part-time jobs and everything as long as they were part of S.E.E.S.

Minako had assumed that it was part of the job for them due to the highly dangerous job that they were undertaking. Hunting and defeating Shadows weren't for the faint-hearted and they carried with themselves a large amount of risk for a limited, if temporary reward.

However it seemed that Minako was mistaken, the amount of freedom and flexibility that they enjoyed was simply 'granted' to them by the chairman. No doubt they were the only people able to protect the city and it's citizens, but when one knows of Ikutsuki's real goal. Forming S.E.E.S was probably a cover and a ruse to contain and to restrict the movements of those that can truly strike back against the Shadows.

They were not only the last line of defence, they were the _only_ line of defence for the world from the shadows. By turning the chessboard over to the point of view of the established villain, having them under his control was the ideal thing to do.

That would give him justifications and reasons to use his influence and his status as the chairman to put pressure on them to do what he wished to do.

Even if Minako hated him, she had to give him props for even thinking about this plan in the first place. Unfortunately for him though, he underestimated Aigis, the robot who was really 'alive' and that was his downfall. All the cards were in his hands when he revealed it and it was probably a Royal Flush that seemed unbeatable. But in the end the chairman was human as well and humans make mistakes... while still being easy to kill.

It was not just Minako, Mitsuru was in the same boat as well and was being manipulated by the lies that the chairman told her. Along the way, he even managed to tie up Akihiko together as part of the bargain.

It was an ominous train of thought, and Minako found herself wondering whether the accident that Aragaki Shinjiro was involved in; was an accident at all to begin with?

What if... it was all the chairman's doing... or at least, within his consideration to manipulate and to persuade Akihiko to stay with the group with that method?

Shinjiro had to take suppressants to control his Persona, and from the looks of things, his Persona was... different from all of theirs so that might mean that... he wasn't even supposed to be part of S.E.E.S in the first place?

..

All those and more suspicions, theories, and impossibilities were swirling around Minako's head as she laid on her bed while trying to think positive but failing miserably.

It was like a bad conspiracy theory, but it does make sense, just a little as it filled up many of the gaps and answered many questions that had been left lingering despite her knowledge of the future.

Why would Takeba Yukari be allowed to enter S.E.E.S if she most likely was seeking revenge for her father? The answer to that could be that Ikutsuki Shuji wanted to dampen her spirits by using that doctored footage, only it backfired on him big time.

Another reason would be that he would rather have her under his watchful eyes as compared to her being out loose and possibly interfering with him in other ways.

Amada Ken as well, why would the chairman allow him to join S.E.E.S when the S.E.E.S was the sole reason he became an orphan?

Was it to aggravate Shinjiro to return? Or was it to use him as a pawn for his plans?

Ken does have a great sense of justice, and it would be easy for a manipulator with his skills to use Ken for his own needs.

A gentle nudge in the general direction would have the boy charging headlong into the fray without second-guessing himself or the chairman.

Ken was an impressionable youth that was both passionate as well as dedicated. Those were good traits to be sure, but it was like a double-edged sword as he could just as easily serve for the wrong side as well.

Ken's version of justice was awkward and childish at best, a good stepping stone for him to learn the harsh reality that he would have to learn in the future, but he wasn't ready yet for what might come.

The more Minako thought about the issue, the more afraid and uneasy she became, the web that had tangled her from the start to this mess, and to her undeniable fate was spun at the start by Ikutsuki.

It might not just be the S.E.E.S, but Strega as well, there were hints galore that he was the one who had experimented with them and probably was still using them to further his means without them knowing like how he did with the S.E.E.S.

That fact could be inferred to their first encounter with S.E.E.S on different timelines, they were surprisingly knowledgeable on all of them. This was highlighted time and time again by how they were able to track down Aragaki Shinjiro and to gain a significant amount of intelligence on all of them despite only having encountered them a handful of times.

Indeed the S.E.E.S knew relatively about Strega, even till the end, and even Minako herself had difficulty piecing together the scattered pieces to make sense of the situation no matter how many times she repeated the time loop. But all of those pieces fell into place if Ikutsuki had fed Strega information about them anonymously.

..

All of them showed hatred and dislike for Ikutsuki, and there was little to no chance that they would cooperate with him willingly. However like what she mentioned earlier, if he did it anonymously, Strega would have played into his hands nicely.

Not only does he have the only line of defence under his beck and call, he would also be able to influence and shape the opposite and opposing force as well.

'What... should I do? WHAT CAN I DO?!'

Minako screamed to herself in frustration suddenly as the stress got to her. Thankfully, however, the pillow muffled her voice, and thus no one replied her, leaving her to dwell in her own despair and her helplessness at being so deeply tangled in that web of deceit.

Minako had to admit to herself that Ikutsuki's plan was almost flawless, almost as they had always managed to save the world even with his interference in the end anyway.

It was that sole thought that kept her from just giving up again when Ikutsuki upped the ante on his side. It was that knowledge that she would still win that gave her the belief that she could still overcome this new obstacle that was thrown in front of her. Ikutsuki Shuji had probably been unable to act until now, but now that he had some leverage, she knew he was going to squeeze her dry if he could help it.

If he had done so before, there was no reason for him to not succeed again in this again. But likewise, S.E.E.S had always succeeded in overthrowing him in the end, and so... they would do it again too!

'Only this time, I've changed the past... the past to me anyway... and that means.'

'That the future has changed as well.'

Minako whipped her head towards the direction of the other person who had answered her and she gaped at the new figure who had appeared in the room with her.

Minako had not heard anyone enter her room, but she admitted that she might have missed someone as she was in an unstable mindset.

Even so, even so, she knew this person wouldn't need to enter her room through the door.

Person wasn't really the right word for she had no idea who she really was. She... was powerful beyond words, her strength, flexibility and capability far surpasses hers after all.

Like her, she was a Wild Card, a person that can summon multiple Personas as she has witnessed first-hand her undeniable strength and fortitude.

The eldest of all the siblings who was her guide in the Velvet room, the proclaimed assistant of Igor, Margaret.

'It has been a long time, valued guest. I'm sure that you are surprised at how I recognized you for I am certain that 'I' have yet to meet you at this junction in time.'

Margaret bowed to her like how she always used to do so before looking at Minako with her slightly glowing golden eyes. Although Margaret showed the same respect for her as she did while in the Velvet Room, Minako could see or feel that she was tensed, a little ill at ease at the situation, and she did what came naturally to her and greeted her too.

..

'You're right, Margaret, but... since you know me, you must... have came from the future in some way. I... I would be happy if you would speak with me freely without the formalities, if you could do so.'

Minako had not picked up on the implications at first, but from the obvious hints dropped from Margaret, it was an extraordinary situation happening right now. Implications aside, she too was desperate to gain more information, and there was nothing to lose by letting Margaret be a little informal with her.

Margaret pondered that for a moment, her slender and pale hands reaching up to touch her forehead slightly and then rubbing her chin a few times before she nodded wearily but appreciatively.

'Yes, that would indeed make things easier for the both of us, valued guest... I... I apologize for intruding into your room without permission.'

Margaret seemed uncomfortable as she lowered her head even while Minako was guiding her to a seat beside her bed and asked her if she would like some tea.

'If you would provide that for us. I would be delighted to have some. I do apologize for making you go through so much trouble for me, va-'

'Minako, called me Arisato if you must, but I would like you to call me Minako for now. Even for a while... please. I don't want you to be held back just because of my contract with Igor'

Minako held her hands with hers and she looked into Margaret's eyes to reassure her. What she didn't expect to see was that the normally strong, confident and stoic look was gone and replaced with weariness and resignation.

Miinako supposed she should have seen the warning signs earlier when Margaret broke character for a moment when she greeted her. It was slight and Minako thought she was imagining it but Margaret actually sounded relieved when she replied to her. Minako knew that she was the most aloof and the proudest of all the Elevator Siblings and for her to show a moment of weakness meant that she was at her wit's end as well.

'I understand, Arisato Minako. I will call you by your name for now.'

Nodding slowly, Margaret watched as Minako left the room to prepare a pot of hot tea for the two of them. It is going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

Returning to the room with the tea, Minako was pleasantly surprised to see Margaret dozing off on the chair. Minako could feel her own features softened even as her own worse fears were realized.

Something must be dreadfully wrong if Margaret was so tired that she could fall asleep in a heartbeat, and she wondered what her siblings would think if they stumbled upon this.

Even as sipped her own tea, Minako was tempted to take a picture of her sleeping form but wisely decided against it. She remembered how difficult it had been to defeat, Margaret and if not for the support of her teammates, it would be almost impossible for them to overcome Margaret.

'Ah...!'

The mentioned person woke up with a start as she leaned forward a little too much in her sleep. Margaret seemed flustered for a moment but regained her stoic self when Minako poured her a cup of tea and offered it to her.

'Thank you, I appreciate your kindness.'

As the two of them sipped tea, Minako licked her lips and wondered how she should start the conversation, and she was glad when Margaret cleared her throat instead to begin first instead.

..

'I am indeed glad that you were able to catch on so quickly, Miss Arisato. Yes, I am not the Margaret that you would meet in the future. It is an honor to meet you for the first time... as we did not meet each other at all before, not even in the future.'

Even if she was choosing her words carefully, Margaret was still unable to soften the impact that it brought to Minako and the Wild card stammered weakly as she tried to come to terms with the new implications.

Still, was she herself anticipating that reply from Margaret at the start? Minako didn't know why but she seemed to have already made the connections mentally before she even processed what it really meant.

She didn't meet Margaret in the future? Why wouldn't she have met Margaret? She was a valued ally and her gifts were very generous and beneficial in helping S.E.E.S grow. There really was no reason for her to skip her challenges even though she had gone through them countless of times to earn the gifts that would aid her in her battle.

Unless... unless...

'That... is accurate, I see that you are as sharp as they all say.'

Margaret lowered her gaze and she seemed to be letting Minako gather her thoughts again before continuing, urging her to drink up as she continued.

'Yes, Miss Arisato... you, you did not make it to Nyx. In the future, in the world line that you are existing now, you will die on the day preceding the 9th Full Moon, on the day that would be called as the "Betrayal".'

Minako's blood ran cold and she felt faint, her body shaking and shivering till Margaret reached out to hold her hand to calm her down.

'I... I died?! I died... then?! After defeating the last Shadow... D-Did I? Oh gods... did I release Death after all?'

If she died before Pharos left her, death would run amok and destroy the world. That was an undisputed fact that was unchallenged. Was she the one to really and literally bring about the World's End after all? Was there something wrong that she did?

'You did, but not of your own will. The records stated that Ikutsuki Shuji was the one who sacrificed you to summon Nyx. In that world he is hailed as the Messiah... or once was called that.'

..

It took a while for it to sink in but when it did, Minako laughed bitterly to herself, tears rolling down her eyes AGAIN as she looked at her own hands in disbelief.

'So... I died... huh? I died... here, in this world line? After all I did I... I died like that?'

Minako was mindlessly repeating the same thing to herself as if to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. It was a shock to her and why wouldn't it be but it was magnified as the pieces fitted again to make her realize that her own actions in changing the past has really changed the future that she knew of.

Instead of being the 'seal', she was the 'sacrifice' to bring about Nyx, and that is possibly the worse scenario ever.

'Was it because of...the... butterfly effect? '

'That is accurate...'

Margaret seemed amazed at her quick deduction, but she shouldn't be as Minako had read up on that subject before thanks to Theodore's warning, she didn't know that it would really come in handy now.

'B-But, in the end, did they save the world?'

After a while, Minako was able to gather herself again to ask the next question that bothered her, a question that determined whether everything up till now was worth it.

'They did... they defeated Nyx on top of the tower. However almost everyone of them gave their lives to do so.'

'Almost... everyone?'

'Yes, the only survivor was Aragaki Shinjiro.'

'... Shinjiro, sempai?'

Minako lowered her eyes and wondered if that was her fault as well. Even if Aragaki Shinjiro was left alive in some of the other time lines, she wasn't sure whether he'll pull through at all except for that one occasion when she became lovers with him. It was then did she receive him in her deathbed, he did recover from the gun wound after all but how long would he have lasted? When... would it all end for him?

Was Aragaki Shinjiro supposed to die no matter what happened after the events of Nyx has passed? Or was it her interference and his continued survival screwing with the world? Did that singular change and the resulting influence he would have really... change everything so much?

'He was the one who told me about you, the Wild Card, Arisato Minako, the one person who could change the world-lines here.'

..

'... The... world-lines?'

Minako blinked in confusion at the strange phrase which Margaret had used. Although she had not found importance to do so until now, Minako looked up from her own hands to see Margaret staring back at her. She did not come here just to warn her, there was something else for her to do and Minako pulled herself together to listen to her.

'Yes, the World Lines... you referred to your past experiences as time lines but more accurately we call them World Lines. They are fundamentally the same in nature as what we call time lines but they coexist at the same time and plane, all travelling towards more or less the same final 'ending'. Hence, your explanation of your situation is not inaccurate but you are not merely 'reliving' events in different time lines. You are perhaps jumping from one world line to another.'

'That... doesn't explain why... am able to retain my Personas or my equipment right? Or my strength... I'm... this isn't the first time that I did this, and yet this is the first time that I changed the past... and the future.'

Minako was paying attention and making notes, she had always been sceptical on how things were so convenient for her, and she wanted to poke holes in the theory that was put up to her to make sure it fits.

'Your assumption would be accurate in normal circumstances, however you are a valued guest in the Velvet Room, are you not? As a resident of the Velvet room, I possess the ability to obtain information from different World Lines. As all Word Lines converges on a single, undeniable result, the information that I receive is mostly small differences that does not impact the world to a large scale. However, unlike you, I am unable to tell the differences from different word lines unless I choose to do so.'

..

'So basically you mean that as I'm a guest in the Velvet room, I am able to retrieve and gain my experiences from the other world lines? Time... hasn't actually passed at all but I'm just absorbing and gaining the experience from the other lines as well? That doesn't make sense at all, if we are travelling in the same point in time, the other 'me's won't be able to pass anything else to me at all, would they?'

'It is possible, if the 'you', Arisato Minako, that I see right now is the 'original' Arisato Minako, the person who caused the World Line to expand and increase in the first place.'

'Expand, increase? What do you mean?'

Margaret bit her lip as she tried to explain, and upon chancing a piece of insulated wire that Minako had ripped out to disable one of the monitoring devices in her room, Margaret pulled it up to illustrate to Minako.

'You can visualize the world lines like this.'

Margaret sliced and pulled the insulation apart slightly and Minako watched as she pointed to the three different colored wires inside.

'The world line is progressing in the same plane like the insulated wire. From far away it looks like a single line travelling towards the same action, the same endings. Small changes in the world results in splits in the World Lines, like what you see in the inside. However, they are still unable to change the outcome as they are still going in the same direction and meeting the same goals. Do you follow me so far, Miss Arisato?'

Margaret continued when Minako nodded her head.

'With each different action that you do in each world line, you create an alternate world line where things differ just a little, a different wire if you must visualize it. I believe you mentioned to Aragaki Shinjiro that you tried many ways to keep him from being hospitalized or from death, only to successfully save him in this world line?'

'Yes... w-wait a minute, does that mean Shinjiro-sempai he...'

'Yes, he was my informant, he was the one who enlightened me about your special ability.'

'My... special ability?'

'Yes, that is accurate. I was sceptical at first about how it is possible for one to retain their powers and memories but upon further research. I discovered that you were not the only one with the ability to create and separate world lines. He, the first person to discover the phenomenon, existed in the future and would possess the ability to see and sense differences in Word Lines and to react accordingly to change the future.'

'T-That's impossible!'

That was insane, she could change actions, yes, but she would not be able to know whether it would change the future. But the ability to know what you did would change an outcome? T-That's... that's unbelievable!

'As impossible as how you are able to change the future, Miss Arisato. This is a different time line where you died in the future instead of saving the world and becoming the 'Great Seal', have you forgotten that?'

That is true, but if she didn't get to be the seal, she wouldn't be able to... come back again, assuming it's possible after all... so that means this is the end of the journey... for her?

Minako was clutching her head, and was amazed that she could still look at Margaret with a straight face with all the ridiculous facts that she was telling her.

Still, this was Margaret she was talking about. Every time she dealt with the Elevator siblings, regardless of whether it was Theodore or her, things were bound to dwell into the supernatural or at least, the unnatural and Minako gave her the benefit of the doubt for now at least.

..

'… If what you are saying is true, Margaret... what can I do? If this is the future of this... world line? Could I do anything to prevent it? Or is it... already set in stone? I know there are things that I cannot stop or prevent, like the Full Moon event or... maybe the death of Mitsuru's father... I don't... even know if Shinjiro would be 'saved' on that day, Margaret... so what can I do? Why are you telling me this at all, Margaret?'

Margaret seemed satisfied that Minako wasn't in total denial and was at least trying to figure out the situation as she smiled and nodded.

'I am telling you this as you have the ability to change the future... and only people with that ability, the ability to retain memories through the World Lines can change the course of the future. By knowing the future, what they do, and and their varying actions causes differences in the World Lines and in extreme cases, causes them to shift and to change track. Right now, the world line that you are in is the one where you would fall to Ikutsuki Shuji's trap but in other World Lines, you actively contributed to stop it from happening, did you not?'

Minako nodded her head in acknowledgement as Margaret continued with a small smile.

'Then you still have the ability to change the future. Please, change the future into the one where you were able to avoid his clutches and still manage to save the world... that is all that I am asking of you.'

'Why...?'

Margaret blinked as Minako asked her that question. Why would Margaret ask her to do so? It was unusual for her to do so, no, she has never asked for a request in this manner. The elevator siblings, regardless of whether it was Theodore, Elizabeth or Margaret would never directly interfere with the dealings of their guests. They were interested in their journey, yes, but they would not intervene or give advice to sway them at all.

There were no visible returns for Margaret at all, and that was not how things worked between her and the Elevator Siblings. One can say that it was always equivalent exchange and in this case, Minako seemingly had all the advantages in her side of the bargain. Not to mention how it always seemed to Minako that the residents of the Velvet room weren't allowed to 'guide' and were only allowed to 'monitor'.

In this case, Minako could save her life as well as continue along her journey with the warning that Margaret gave her.

That was why Minako wanted to ask her that question, as she knew that Margaret was hiding something from her.

'This is too good to be true... Margaret... what are you hiding from me? What else... happened in the future? What made you come and find me here, in this juncture in time? Is... something else the matter? Did something happen because I died then and there instead of being the great seal?'

Minako kept her eyes on Margaret and she reached out to touch Margaret's shoulder even as the older woman refused to answer, staying tight lipped about it till Minako continued.

'… If you're hiding your cards, Margaret, then there is little I can do... I can't break free of this web by myself, Margaret... something must have happened now, in this juncture in time for you to say that to me when you introduced yourself. What is... so special about now, this date, in particular this time... I may be the butterfly that causes the butterfly effect... but as I do not know the effects, only you can tell me... what and how I should flap my wings.'

..

A long moment passed between the two of them and as Margaret gave the reason for her being here, Minako felt her world shatter again for the third time today.

It was... really, too much... how can the world be so cruel?

'Sometime this week... marks the time where there is a divergence in the World Lines... where the future and the future 'ending' changes... in this world line... the world ends a year after Nyx's arrival, surrounded and consumed by the fog that came from another Goddess... he... I... was unable to stop it's arrival in time.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this, would you be so kind to give me your thoughts on this theory that I'm implementing too?<br>**


	42. Changing the Future

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 42: Changing the Future_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: If there was any doubt on me being able to maintain my updating schedule, this is it.<strong>

**Anyway, an early release due to assignments, we'll see you again the same time next week!**

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude_ for the beta-edit as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Minako really wanted to laugh out loud. No, she guessed she had no other choice in the matter but to laugh a little bitterly as Margaret looked down at her own hands in regret.

So, the world still ended huh? In retrospect, she supposed that Margaret wouldn't spend time to specially come down looking for her if the issue at hand wasn't so serious.

They failed to save the world after all in the end.

It was like how she had discovered in the 'answer' that she was able to witness her friends go through despite being the great seal. It was a miracle that was again granted by Theodore himself, and she knew that Erebus would always reanimate to try and wake Nyx up as long as humanity continues to wish for the Fall. It was not Nyx's fault in a way as she was only performing her role as given to her by the largely ignorant people in the world.

They had no idea what they were getting into by following Strega who claimed that Nyx would bring about a new world. If Minako did not become the great seal, they would no doubt be able to witness the beginning of a 'new' world.

One where everyone loses their will to live...

'… What happened, Margaret... did Nyx awaken again after all?'

Margaret shook her head slowly as she elaborated on the situation, all the while resting a hand on Minako as if she was worried that the Wild Card would do something extreme at some point.

Honestly, Minako was relieved that she did that to calm her down as she herself was not sure what she could do if any more bombshells were dropped on her.

'… It is difficult to explain but perhaps one can say that a portion of her powers manifested. Nyx's influence was significant enough to distract another valued guest's from seeing the truth. His power... was impressive, perhaps even matching yours, but he could not take on two goddesses together by himself. As what all of you have proven by now, the bonds of friendship is the true power that allows you and him to perform miracles. Persons born under the Fool Arcana, as unnatural and impossible as it might be, draw strength from the bonds that they form.'

Margaret paused as she looked distinctively really sad as she forced herself to continue.

'And although he was able to withstand the influences that Nyx brought upon the world, he... still failed to prevent the catastrophe that followed after it.'

Minako watched in concern as Margaret paused again to visibly force herself to relay the story to her while protecting the identity of the other Wild Card. Margaret had undoubtedly formed a bond with that person and Minako told her that it was enough, she was up to date with that situation now.

'Margaret, what can I do to change the future? You said that there would be a big variation in the world Line... a week from now?'

'The exact phrase would be to call it a divergence in the world line. As you now know, we are currently in a world line that would result in the world ending... you have strayed far from the world line that you were originally in even if you did not realize it yourself. Your actions and deeds have already changed the world lines that you are currently experiencing unconsciously, Miss Arisato. This is not the World line where you saved the world and became the Great Seal.'

'It's something that I did in the 'past', right? I apologize for the vague question, Margaret... but to me, everything happening now is the 'past', as I have experienced it before. But what I am going through now are not as how I remembered it to be.'

Now that Minako had calmed down a little she could start to go through the facts with Margaret more. It was a shock knowing that there were other 'her' out there who were doomed to failure like this 'her' if she changed the so called 'world-line' again. But then again, like Margaret had said, it was just a theory. Who knew how it really worked. Perhaps the theory itself was flawed and there was only one continuity at all in the end. Would that then mean that the 'world' itself was stuck within this year if Minako did not give up trying to change it?

That was an even more sobering thought as Margaret was spot on when she said that she was playing to be 'god' in a sense.

..

Margaret was very unsettled and uneasy going out like this and defying master Igor, but as Minako, her last hope, had questions, she decided to dispense more information as she could without really going past the line.

'Changing the future and the world line is to be expected if you radically changed your actions, Miss Arisato. You said it yourself, it is the 'butterfly' effect. Every action that you make would change something in the future. Small and minor changes might have the possibility to change into major events, which would then change the world line. For example if you had chosen not to dry your feet when you are done bathing, you could fall down and break your arm. By breaking your arm you would be unable to challenge Nyx or survive if another Shadow attacks during the full moon.'

Margaret paused for a moment to allow Minako to think about her words before continuing.

'With just one small miscalculation there would be two world lines born, one where you broke your arm and the other that you didn't. However the same theory works in the opposite way as well as it might have no difference on the world-line. The 'world' would try it's best to correct for small fluctuations as much as it could. What separates you from the others, Arisato Minako, is simply the awareness of what would be happening in the future. That makes you unique as in a sense, you are operating with a script of what might happen and are amending the script as you progress.'

Margaret paused again and waited patiently for Minako to nod in understanding. The Wild Card was grateful for Margaret's advice and pauses to gather her own thoughts. She just wished she could take down notes so she could remember them later on though.

'One of the things that I was able to find out is that simply that there are certain events that are undeniable. Events that the 'world' will ensure with all it's powers to make it a certain fact. However unfortunately I am unable to determine which events are classified that way. What I call the 'world' is nature itself, something that tries to uphold the 'ending' of the world line through different means. For example, if it is an undeniable 'fact' that you would break your arm, the world will ensure that will happen regardless of how you might want to prevent it. It might cause you to trip and fall, to have someone crash into you or to even have something drop on you for example.'

Margaret paused as Minako paled as she felt that Margaret was hinting that there were still things that had already been determined by the 'world' itself. It was a ridiculous idea, but if it was Margaret telling her, it must be the truth.

'However due to the limits of the ability that we share, we are unable to determine which 'events' are the ones which are 'undeniable'. Only that one individual that I have met, who had changed the world line, indeed his whole life was built on that moment, could find a way to defeat that 'undeniable' effect. Although the both of us have the ability and the possibility of knowing what the future might hold, it is unfortunate for me to admit that compared to that individual's ability, we are simply outclassed. Thus, I am unable to offer any insight on what those events are.'

Margaret paused again and she smiled sadly when Minako sighed and said that it really wasn't going to be that easy.

'But Margaret you are able to tell me that something would happen in a week that would change the world-lines? What do you mean by that?'

'Unfortunately, I am unable to answer that question without making implications into the future. If I do, it might become an 'undeniable' event. If that is so, then this world and your fate itself...'

Margaret paused and she looked meaningfully at Minako before the Wild Card relented and nodded her head. It was probably that either Margaret had circumstances that prevented her from doing so. The eldest of the elevator siblings had done her a great favor in warning of what may come in the future, and she shouldn't be too greedy.

'I guess so... it's just that... what I'm doing so far is simply...'

'To truly save Aragaki Shinjiro's life this time... that might be the key or the reason for the divergence in the first place.'

..

Minako swallowed as she considered the implications for Margaret's words. She was implying that by saving Shinjiro, she was dooming the world like she had suspected she had.

'That is the butterfly effect, I believe you yourself mentioned it earlier... saving his life might start a snowball of events that...'

Margaret trailed off as she realized what she was saying and she looked away from Minako even as the Wild Card sighed to herself.

'That could be true. After all that's the most obvious change that I actually tried to do. But that's not what I'm most puzzled by...'

Minako narrowed her eyes as she stared accusingly at Margaret. It was something that had been nagging at her since Margaret denied her more information.

'Why can you tell me all this, Margaret... You yourself said that I have some special ability of some sort but if you can tell me this, about my ability, and what would happen in the future, you have just influenced the future by telling me this, yes?.'

'That might be so, yes. But there is nothing to gain in the end of this World Line... is there?'

Margaret put across a good point there and Minako paused before repeating her question.

'But why... can you tell me this, Margaret? You said you are from the future but how... how did... you manage to do this?'

'In the same way that you have returned to the 'past', Arisato Minako, we who reside in the Velvet Room are in a plane that is separate and disconnected to time. I did explain before that although we might not have the gift of that legendary ability, all of us are able to gain some memories from our different counterparts in different world lines. To make it simpler, we are able to know to a certain extent what might or what might not happen the moment a valued guest enters the Velvet Room.'

A brief moment passed between the two of them before Minako made the connection and laughed a little.

'So basically you are breaking the rules to save the other Wild Card like what Theo did for me? … Igor would be very mad... I'm not actually in his good books at the moment, Margaret...'

It was odd to be able to tease Margaret in that fashion, and Minako could see a brief glimpse of a blush appear on Margaret's pale face before it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

'I'm sure that Master Igor would understand the urgency of the matter. If the world ends, that means that the Velvet Room in this time line would stop functioning as well.'

Margaret replied with a straight face and Minako had to laugh again at how stubborn she was. Was Theodore just as stubborn to save her as well? Well, she knew he had faithfully pulled her back from the brink so many times that she lost count. She did owe all of her success to him as well.

'I guess I have to change the future again to make sure that yours and Theo's efforts don't go to waste huh? I... don't want to die too, so I'll try to to change the future back to the world line that I came from... is there a way for me to know if I succeeded?'

'… There is none but one.'

Margaret looked at Minako before smiling weakly as she replied.

'If you... meet 'me' again, we have failed.'

'So I'm charging blind huh...? I'll meet you only later on in the year... but if I am able to meet another 'you', it would mean that the 'ending' is different. Would 'that' Margaret be able to tell me what lies ahead?'

'… Unfortunately that is impossible, I do apologize...'

Minako sighed while she considered her options, there were precious little available to her. But there was something that she could work out in the near future after she settled her current issue with Ikutsuki Shuji...

'I do have something to ask you though... how did, Shinjiro-sempai survive the meeting with Nyx?'

Minako thought that it would be a question that might shed light on the situation and Minako was delighted to find out that it was indeed true as Margaret was able to give a brief description on what Persona or power it had been that had been present there.

'He... seemed to be protected by a Persona that surfaced suddenly. Unfortunately none of us have seen that particular Persona before.'

'Could you describe the Persona to me, Margaret?'

'… I would quote Aragaki Shinjiro's account and his description. "It was a mechanized human that was mostly white in color..."'

'… Could it be Messiah...?'

Minako wondered to herself about what one would call her Ultimate Persona softly before shaking her head in confusion. Even in this world line she was able to summon Messiah from the compendium and so... could Margaret or Shinjiro be mistaken?

But it seemed that Margaret really had to go now as she had stood up, ready to take her leave too.

'… It has been a very weird evening but I'm glad that you told me all of this... there is really nothing else... for the both of us, are there? We HAVE to change the future... yes? I don't suppose you can tell me what actually happens to cause the big change in the World-lines In the end after all?'

It was an odd way to end the conversation as it seemed like nothing much has passed between the two, but in truth there were many unspoken words being exchanged between the two woman.

They were linked together with similar feelings, their denial of death and their unwillingness to allow the 'world' to do as it saw fit.

They were both from the future, they have seen what has came before, what will come and they themselves wanted to change it.

One may call it playing God but even if they struggle, they were still playing in God's Hands. Their actions would not go unanswered or unchallenged by God... for that is the last message that Margaret left Minako.

..

'Unfortunately I am unable to provide you with that information, Arisato Minako. I must emphasize myself again, we should never meet again. We must never meet again, Arisato Minako. For if we do, that means that you have failed and this world is doomed.'

Margaret paused before shaking her head vigorously to state her point through.

'It would mean that nothing has changed, the 'ending' would still be set in stone. This world would still end like how I know it would. The World reacts and changes to amendments in this 'present' in this world line, Arisato Minako. If the changes does not generate sufficient changes to the World, the 'ending' and the 'future' would remain the same.'

'I think I do understand but... somehow... it doesn't feel like something I can accept fully.'

'Neither do I... but I will admit this. This is not the first time that I've met you, Arisato Minako... not the 'you' that I'm seeing you who could understand me, but another 'you' that most likely did not have the ability to peer through World Lines.'

Margaret sighed again as she pressed a hand against Minako's cheek and the Wild Card shuddered to feel her cold hands and her piercing gaze as she stared at her closely.

'I repeat, we must never meet again, for even if you survive that night and reach the end, you might not be able to perform the act of becoming the Great Seal due to some unseen circumstances. However, if you meet another 'me', the world line you are in has indeed changed and the 'ending' is different. That is a fact and is a goal that you have to aspire to reach. It is a pity that you do not have the ability to sense changes in world lines yourself or it would be much easier to achieve that.'

Margaret sighed but there was still a small smile on her face as she opened the door to Minako's room and bowed to her.

'… All I can offer is a warning, a warning that might not be of use, but it is all... that I am allowed to do, valued guest. Even if it might not exactly change the fate of _this_ particular world, I hope that you with your power would change it.'

Minako paused at Margaret's words and she asked Margaret what she meant by that. Margaret's eyes widened in surprise she had slipped up and it took a while of Minako asking her repeatedly before she finally conceded and explained.

..

'To put it simply, if we do not meet again, that would mean that you, Arisato Minako had managed to change the future to another world-line and would have succeeded in saving the world. However, that does not sufficiently explain what happens to the 'you' and me who are left behind. Does our consciousness get re-written by the new time-line you are experiencing? Or is the answer as simple as how the 'world' which you are experiencing is the core of what all the other alternative world line are? There are countless Arisato Minakos as there are countless Margerets with her, but what happens to them right now? Do they know of our existence like we know of theirs? Or are we all subjective to your view? That is what I am unable to figure out.'

..

..

Minako was silent, a little dumbstruck by how Margaret effectively had associated her and her view to be similar to a god's as well. Minako had wondered what she meant when she said _that world _and what she could determine was that...

Even if she changed the future, she would literally be the only one who would be able experience and acknowledge that change. To others it would be as though it was natural that the 'future' was that way. That was what Margaret's world line theory and her 'ability' seemed to suggest to her. Now she understood why Margaret had gone straight to the point instead of being vague about what she wanted to convey. In the end she was being vague again till she slipped up earlier!

Minako had always assumed that she had went back in time but in actual fact in the other world-lines she had either died or became a seal too? Was her 'ability, this... just allowing one of her, the original 'Arisato Minako' to live while condemning the other 'her 's to their fate? Had she really killed her friends by abandoning them in another time line after all ?

The bile rushed up her throat and Minako could not stop herself from throwing up into her wastepaper basket only for Margaret to push a cup of tea to her and asking her to drink.

..

'It seemed that I should not have met you after all, valued guest.'

Margaret seemed apologetic as she no doubt realized that she herself had known what she was implying and should not have made it slip.

'I... that's so... cruel.'

Minako managed to get out as she drank her tea, it was already cold but she needed to get the taste out of her mouth. It was one bombshell after another and she wondered how of all people, _she_ could be taken by surprise like that. Then again, Minako now knew what a survivor of the apocalypse felt like as she felt regret for all the times that she didn't try harder or hard enough. Even if 'she' was safe, that didn't mean the ones she 'left' behind were safe.

'If... it makes you feel better, Minako-san... I must tell you that in this world-line, the individual that told me about this ability had went through the same experience of abandoning his 'other' self. In the end... everything is subjective... What is important right now, for you and for all of us is that we should never meet again, valued guest.'

Margaret paused even as Minako looked up at her, expecting her to give something more than that to comfort her. but Margaret was Margaret, and as one of the elevator siblings, she was as vague as they came.

'Remember what you are fighting for and what the others are expecting of you, valued guest. I hope that by the end of the week, you would have found your answer and the will to fight.'

Margaret took her leave after that, even managing to lock the door behind her as Minako flopped on her own bed unhappily.

'… It is not enough to change the future... but I have to change it... without knowing what to change... If not... then I would be letting all the other 'me's down.'

Many different thoughts went through her mind, mostly about what could be and what might be but there was no changing the statement that Minako had stated earlier.

_**'**__**T**__**here is really nothing else... for the both of us, are there? We HAVE to change the future... **__**right**__**?'**_

That's right, she had no choice... in that matter at all.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Minako did not know when she fell asleep but when she felt that familiar presence of her 'soul' being pulled out of her body, she braced herself to meet with the inhabitants of the Velvet Room again.

'Good... evening, Igor.'

Minako spoke timidly as she peeked at the weird old man sitting patiently in front of her and she was relieved to see that same odd smile on his face as he tapped his fingers on the table.

Unfortunately for her though, Theodore was nowhere to be seen again and Minako sighed as she realized that it was going to be one of his long lectures again. She just hoped that he didn't want to terminate their contract and to kick her out of the Velvet Room altogether.

'Good evening, Valued Guest... I see that you have _interacted_ with my assistants.'

Minako swallowed nervously even as the same smile remained unchanged despite the implications behind it. The Wild Card nodded while Igor continued without much fanfare or any concern.

'It is their freedom to engage in such activities, but I must still remind you of the same thing as before. You signed this contract of you own will... your actions and only your actions will matter... my two assistants might have their own reasons to approach you and although unorthodox and harmless, I find them to be both wrongas they had defied my orders. I would have to undertake certain measures before they could be forgiven. You should not be concerned about their fate, they will be fine.'

The 'will be' concerned Minako but she tried her best to keep it under wraps as Igor continued.

'Well then, I sensed that you wanted to ask me something, please go ahead... It is a first that we were 'summoned' like this as your movements are restricted, was it not?'

That was right, she was on a curfew and Minako bit her lip, thinking about how she should phrase this before groaning as she realized she had not STUDIED AT ALL.

'What is the matter, valued guest?'

'No, it's nothing, nothing to be concerned about... etou neh, back to the topic... I... think you've heard what Margaret... said...about world lines... neh?'

'That is accurate, it is something that I am surprised to learn about, to think that my suspicions were accurate... that time itself have not passed here or at all since you entered the room. We have reached the top of the tower many times but never have we ever left this tower that is stretching towards the sky. Now then, is there something else you wish to ask me?'

'Yes... how is it possible that another of my friend, the Priestess Arcana, possesses... an ability similar to mine? Yamagashi Fuuka, she... has all the memories from the past events.'

Filling Igor in on what Fuuka had told her, how her memories were 'returned' or gifted to her as well as Minako's own observation about the powers of Fuuka's Persona, Juno and Lucia and she asked Igor for his own thoughts in the matter.

..

'...Well, Igor? What do you think? Is it possible that this is a miracle? Or is this another result of my actions?'

Minako barely avoided using the word 'meddling' as she finished and she watched as Igor's brows furrowed even more, if that was even possible as he carefully gave his answer.

'It is perhaps a last gift from the world to you, a miracle that you would gain such an ally when you need her the most, in a time where everything does not seem to be what it is.'

Igor paused before continuing as he waved his hands in front of her to show her social links progress and as what she had expected, there were more cards active than usual in this juncture in time.

For example social links like Empress and the Tower were not supposed to be available to her and yet here she was, forming bonds with them and Igor nodded his head at her achievement.

'You have done well, using your time wisely to achieve a faster bond with the people that you love. Unlike before you were able to forge new bonds early, have you forgotten that it is quite impossible for one to do so without the other's cooperation?'

Come to think of it, it was quite true, without Mitsuru's approval or of Shinjiro's belief in her, she would have not been able to form bonds with them. Mutatsu was a different case, the drunken monk was just impressed by her guts, and she was sure that the same goes for President Tanaka for her innocence and naivety.

'So you're saying that... all of them retain some of their memories to some degree?'

'All of them have warmed up to you... perhaps you are right in saying this is the last journey of your life... all of your experiences, your joy, laughter, influence and regrets culminated in this point. From this point onwards, no from the start of your journey till now, everything has changed... everything shall be decided in this final journey. There will be no turning back for you, valued guest, for the contract will end at the end of this journey. This I can assure you for the first time since you visited, the elevator we are in has lost the ability to return to the first floor where we begun.'

'… I understand, I just needed confirmation of that from you as well, Igor... I... can't turn back time even if I'm a time traveller... only I'm really not. I'm granted this opportunity by Theodore... so please, please, Igor...'

Clasping her hands together, Minako pleaded with Igor to go easy on him, her first and most important ally in this journey. She had barely seen Theodore ever since his warning and Minako was really getting worried about him.

'Hmm... as you wish, valued guest... however, he himself has a lot of pride in him. Would you like to still plead for leniency despite doing so? You might hurt him more this way.'

Igor smiled in that creepy way of his and Minako hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

'No, I wish to see him, even if it might hurt him... I, do wish to see him. Please.'

Minako insisted and for the first time since she knew him, Igor laughed, he really laughed out loud and his laughter subsequently caused Minako's hair to stand on up a little as Igor turned his bloodshot eyes towards her and nodded.

'As you wish, valued guest...'

He waved his hands and Minako saw a door open up from a wall beside her and with his coaxing, entered the room.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'T-Theo!'

The moment she stepped through the room she felt the air froze as if time was frozen itself and she cried out for him, the elevator assistant that had done so much for her.

A pang of guilt rang through her the moment she realized how little she had done for Theodore and the many sacrifices she had made for him and she looked around desperately for any sign of the pale-skin male that had always been so conservative around her.

He had shielded away from her touch even after knowing that there was nothing that she could refuse him, that she could give everything to him and that was why, she had always liked him as well.

He was the perfect gentleman, and even if it made her sound like a bitch for being so choosy and so selective and with so many options, Arisato Minako could not... truly say who she really liked.

..

Was it the shy, blunt, and yet painfully awkward Akihiko Sempai? Or was it the blunt, gentle and considerate Shinjiro-sempai? Perhaps it could be the awkward yet sincere Bebe too? Maybe it could be the stoic and stubborn Hidetoshi? How about the passionate and dedicated Ken-kun? Or perhaps her best bud for life, Iori Junpei? Minako didn't know... but she knew that amongst all of them, there was two figures that she might love but never be allowed to be with.

One of them was Theodore; she liked him, but there was no way for them to be anything else but just Assistant and Guest.

'Minako...san.'

Minako heard his voice and she ran towards the direction immediately to discover Theodore standing by himself, fist clenched and his body shaking with anger.

'Why... why why did you come here? Why?! Why must you tell the Master to meet me? Do you not know that this means that you and I have to discover the exit to this place?! I was so close to it... and now... we have to start all over again!'

Minako blinked in confusion and she turned towards the direction she had came from, and when she did so, her blood ran cold as she realized that the door she had came from had vanished in thin air and she held her hands to her face in shock.

'I-Igor... he didn't... just do that, did he?'

Minako dropped to her knees in shock and she struggled to make sense of the situation before being helped up by Theodore, the elevator assistant's face grim as he looked around him unhappily.

Minako had not realized it due to her such a rush to meet Theodore that she was totally caught by surprise at how her surroundings and her line of sight was almost totally obscured by a thick fog that randomly lifted briefly for a few seconds at a time.

'… This is my punishment for helping you change the future, Minako-san... and it looks like I have failed... we must... find our way out of here...'

'Together.'

Minako suddenly added as she slowly realized that it was Igor's trap, or idea of punishment as she reached out to hold Theodore's hands. She had been too naïve to think that she would escape unscathed even after breaking so many rules that has been set for her, and now she would have to pay for some of the cheat-codes from god that she received.

'… Yes, we would... together.'

Theodore managed to say and Minako laughed softly, the sound echoing around the place as she closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and tried her best to keep calm.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**5/23 Saturday**

..

'Did anyone see Minako today?'

Junpei yawned as he left the dormitory together with Yukari, he raised an eyebrow when his friend said that she hadn't since last night.

'Wasn't she in her room? She looked quite bad last night... do you think she's sick?'

He asked while Yukari shook her head.

'No, I don't think so... she was on the phone with someone last night for quite some time... but I saw her getting a pot of tea for herself... so you might be right. Or she could just be depressed about the last exam.'

Yukari wasn't that worried about Minako as she knew that her best friend could get out of any trouble that she might find herself in, and she reassured Junpei that she'll be fine and probably headed out early for once.

'It's the last day of the exams so cheer up, Junpei!'

'Yeah... I was up all night studying... but I'm ready for it... BRING IT!'

Junpei pumped a hand into the air but he was taken aback when Yukari giggled at his antics and he narrowed his eyes while asking her what was wrong.

'No-Nothing... Just, happy that you're finally taking your studies seriously for once, Junpei.'

'Ah... yeah, I guess so... I didn't want to pull all of you guys down you know...'

Junpei scratched his head a little while thinking about his own motivation to do well. In the end, he just nodded to himself while he and Yukari headed to school together.

Odd how ordinarily he would find it so tempting to hit on Yukari but that temptation was kept in check by an equally important feeling of worry for Arisato Minako.

* * *

><p>..<p>

If Yukari wasn't worried before, she certainly was now as she packed her stuff into her bag after their last exam for the day. Minako had not appeared for the whole day and even if she tried to call her, her phone was apparently out of range, something that was impossible considering how she couldn't have left Tatsumi Port Island at all.

'… she couldn't have been kidnapped right?'

Yukari knew that Minako would never leave them as she had her own obligation to fight for S.E.E.S, and therefore her mind jumped straight into the most implausible and incredible solution for the issue at hand.

'Kidnapped?'

Yukari realized too late that she was talking out loud when Rio asked her what she was thinking about and after a few seconds of contemplation she decided to entrust Rio with her worries. Minako's friend was very worried about her and she had waited till the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class before retreating back to her own class.

Well, there had been rumours going around about how she was being ostracised by most of the girls in her level but Yukari thought it was silly for anyone to not like Rio.

'Yeah... I was just thinking if Minako could have been kidnapped or something... she didn't call back to tell us where she is... and it's not like her to do that. Do you think I should call Kirijo-sempai for help? If she's really missing, her helping would be a great asset.'

Yukari caressed her own arm nervously as Rio pursed her lips and shook her head.

'We should at least go around town to see if she's there... perhaps she was at a friend's house and her phone ran out of power?'

It was hard to be optimistic in this situation as both girls knew that Minako would DIE than to have her image as a perfect student be tarnished by not attending the final exam for the semester.

From how hard she had been studying, she had been looking forward to acing them as well and that made Yukari frown in confusion.

'…'

Minako was visibly shaken last night... so did something happen after all?

..

'At any rate, we should go and search for her now, perhaps she'll be at Bookworms...'

Rio pulled Yukari with her as she ran out of the class, leaving the rest of the students staring and marvelling at their energy after such a difficult exam.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Y-You're what?'

Junpei practically spat out his drink as he conversed with Yukari over the phone. He didn't want to admit it, but he had went out to town with the exact same intention, to search for Minako and thankfully for him he had came across Ken together with Maiko and the two of them agreed to help find her as well.

'You could have told me that! Anyway, we cleared the bookstore and all that, they said they didn't see Minako at all yesterday. Wait, someone wants to talk to you.'

Junpei paused before passing his phone to Ken who took it a little hesitantly.

'Good afternoon, Amada here. Yes, Takeba-san, it is me.. Mm, I'm searching for Minako-san together with Junpei-san. Yes, we've covered the entire strip-mall together. Yes, that is right.'

Junpei mumbled something about not being trusted and such while Maiko just looked around her surroundings intensely, trying to look for something, anything that might resemble Minako and he was still grumbling a little after taking the phone back from Ken. Junpei commented to Yukari on how he viewed that she seemed to trust Ken more than him with a tiny bit of bitterness as he lamented over the phone. This caused Yukari to blush and to be more than a little flustered.

'It's not like that at all! Good job nonetheless Junpei, we're reaching the strip-mall now so wait for us at the station kay?'

'Sure sure...'

Junpei hung up and gathered his charges towards the station, wondering where in the world was the girl who had worried them so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: There's lots of theories here. On second thought, maybe I'll take a week off hiatus to do some more re-mastering of PtF to catch up.<br>**

**Thank you for reading thus far!**


	43. The Search Continues

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 43: The Search Continues_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Due to my re-mastering, I've taken the liberty to add more information inside the story for a more consistent time line.<strong>

**It'll be implemented in phases, so, it'll take a while to see it's effects.**

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude_ for the beta and the ideas we've generated together!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>523 Saturday**_

_**Iwatodai Strip Mall**_

..

After finally meeting up with Takeba Yukari and Iwasaki Rio, Iori Junpei scratched his head as they explained the situation to him as well. They had gone around school asking everyone who might have seen Minako and they had came up with nothing.

'A sempai in the library committee said that she hadn't seen her that day, and she hadn't replied her messages too.'

'Minako sure has a lot of friends huh...'

Junpei wondered out loud while Rio explained that she even went to the extent of asking her tennis club team-mates for clues on Minako's disappearance and she had been disappointed to report that they hadn't seen her at Chagall yesterday either.

It was gratifying and a little complicated for Rio to find out that due to her concern for Minako, the girls who had always dismissed her hadn't done that this time, and she could even hoped that the rift had been repaired, even if it's just a little. Even when she went missing, Minako was still helping her... Rio found herself unable to come to terms with how influential Minako truly was.

'So she wasn't working yesterday, did she? Well... if she did, she might have started on another shift instead...'

Junpei rubbed his chin in contemplation and Yukari nodded as well.

'I've thought of that so we wanted to go over to the shopping mall too. You guys covered the strip-mall right?'

'Yeah, I came over here to see if she's been hanging out in the strip-mall and I found Ken and Maiko-chan here. They didn't see her today though.'

Junpei passed the spotlight over to the two kids, and Yukari and Rio listened as Maiko nodded her head and spoke up too.

'That's right, Maiko didn't see Minako-Onee-chan at all today or yesterday... Maiko wanted to play with her together with Ken-kun too.'

Maiko pouted while Ken continued on, coughing a little to get their attention before flushing red as Junpei wolf-whistled to tease him.

'Ahem...As what Maiko-chan said, we didn't see Minako-san yesterday or today... of course we were concerned when we heard about the situation from Junpei and we offered our help. We spoke with Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san in Bookworms, but they did not see her as well. Following that we walked around the place, asking the shop keepers if they had seen her but again, there has been no news of her so far.'

'You did try asking around Wakatsu right? For all we know she could have passed out eating as many prodigy platters as she could before the exam.'

Rio's attempt at a joke brought about cold stares from all around, and she apologized after seeing the cold treatment she was getting from the rest. However Rio was mollified when Yukari, the only person who didn't feel that it was impossible agreed with Rio.

'… She might have done that you know... but I wouldn't be surprised if she worked there too...'

Everyone blinked before agreeing, and even Yukari felt a little faint knowing that Minako's addiction to Chagall wasn't enough, her addiction to Prodigy Platter was an open secret as well!

'Ugh... we should still ask around Wakatsu just in case, huh?'

Yukari rubbed her temples while trying to relieve her headache, but before they could go, she turned as she heard someone cough behind them. Who did she see but the head of the discipline committee in the school, Odagiri Hidetoshi, smiling grimly at them while introducing himself as well.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Thank you for allowing me to join all of you.'

Hidetoshi bowed formally to all of them, and despite Maiko's little giggle and her whispered comment to Ken, he remained stoic as ever as they compared notes yet again.

It wasn't only Yukari or Rio, nor was it just Junpei, Maiko or Ken, it was Hidetoshi as well as Saori that had been trying to locate Minako and it was a testament to the bonds that she had formed with her friends for them to notice her absence within less than half a day.

'Well, the more the merrier like they used to say, and we could really use your help, Odagiri-san.'

Only Rio was comfortable in speaking with him and as she was in-charge of the juniors in the Tennis Club and would have been in contact with Hidetoshi before as part of her responsibilities as the representative of the Tennis Club.

'You flatter me, Iwasaki, I was afraid that I was trying to search for a needle in a haystack but with all of your help we can pool our resources to try and locate Minako-san as fast as possible. She had not been replying my messages, and I must admit that it is worrying as this is unlike her at all. I was flabbergasted when I found out that she had missed an exam. The teachers themselves are very concerned about that themselves.'

Yukari wanted to question him on why he _claimed_ to know her but she kept her mouth shut, Minako had brought this boy home the day before after all. Odd, did she just think of the dormitory as home? She must have been attached to the place more than she imagined.

Either way, she couldn't deny that Minako felt something special or different about this boy as she had been strangely attached to him or was just playing him. The latter was simply something not befitting of someone like Minako and she dismissed that idea as quickly as it had formed.

They spent some time going through the information that Hidetoshi gathered together. As a member of the student council, he had been able to use his influence to question the student council committees on duty that day and many other contacts like the woman manning the snack shop in the school for hints on her whereabouts, but it seemed that she was not in school at all.

'There is simply no way that she had arrived to school today. We can cross that location out completely. The question for us now is where she could have been if she was not in school.'

Hidetoshi crossed his arms and listened as Yukari and Junpei explained how they hadn't seen her in the dormitory as well.

'I didn't see her leave her room and I've checked her room, she wasn't there at all... I sent a mail to Akihiko-sempai and he said he didn't see her leave the dormitory either. So she MUST have slipped out very early in the morning.'

'Or very late at night.'

Ken suggested out of the blue and the two S.E.E.S members shared a dirty look between each other before falling silent. They knew that it was almost impossible for her to do that as she would have to slip out after 12am, something which was prohibited due to the curfew set in the dormitory.

Not to mention the Dark Hour would make travel during that time to be almost impossible.

'We have a curfew in the dormitory, Ken-kun, and Minako-chan wouldn't do that.'

'Yeah... Kirijo-sempai would 'execute' her if she tried that...'

Junpei shivered and even Hidetoshi looked a little uncomfortable at being reminded of that.

'I agree with their assessment... and we should be moving to our next destination. May I inquire where would we be heading to next?'

For some reason that was the last straw for Maiko and the young girl started laughing so hard that she had to sit down to recover from her laughing fit.

'… I do not see what is so funny?'

Hidetoshi didn't seem to understand it was his pompousness behaviour that made him so funny in Maiko's eyes and even Yukari had to roll her eyes in exasperation at the look of confusion in his eyes.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah... I see... that is troubling.'

Officer Kurosawa seemed to like Minako too, but perhaps he felt indebted to the wild card and to all the S.E.E.S members for their efforts, and he expressed his desire to help out as well.

'I could help submit a missing person's report but she has not been missing for 24 hours, has she?'

Officer Kurosawa asked the two S.E.E.S members while the rest of the party simply hung back, not too comfortable with being near a Police Officer and a little unnerved at how the two of them were speaking so casually with him.

Hidetoshi had looked a little odd when Yukari and Junpei suggested the local police station immediately upon arriving at the Paulownia Mall, and before he could protest, the two of them had headed there immediately without any hesitation at all, forcing the rest of them to follow in their footsteps while looking at each other curiously.

It wasn't normal for a bunch of teenagers from the neighbouring school to pay a visit to the Police Station, but it seemed perfectly normal for Yukari and Junpei as they spoke with the officer on duty almost immediately as though they were close friends.

Maiko and Ken were starry-eyed at being able to visit a Police Station like this, and they didn't dwell too much into it but Rio and Hidetoshi found the two's behavior to be... a little odd.

It was a well-known fact that the Kirijo Dormitory that Kirijo Mitsuru and Sanada Akihiko lived in was like an exclusive club for a selected few members, and it had created a big ruckus when Iori Junpei was allowed to move in.

The response had been muted when Takeba Yukari moved in as she was a school idol, even in the first year and it seemed natural for a someone like her to join that elite club and Arisato Minako had proven herself more than worthy of a presence there... but Iori Junpei?! How could that guy be allowed to move in?!

In short, the two of them felt that they were hiding something from them; something that could help them in their current situation.

Even so, they had to respect their privacy, and the two of them backed off from asking any more questions and saving them questions for later.

'Not exactly, we only think she... disappeared around 7am today, we didn't see her leave the dormitory last night, not that she's allowed to... and we didn't head out yesterday either... The last time I saw her was when she was getting a pot of tea up. I thought she wanted to have a girls-talk with Yukari then.'

'I last heard her was around 10.30? She was speaking to someone on the phone, she didn't sound so good though...'

Yukari retold the events of last night again, and Officer Kurosawa simply nodded while shaking his head.

'I have too little to go on to arrange for more concrete measures, but I'll draft the report first to enable a quick submission... tell me if you find her, would you?'

Taking down their statements, Officer Kurosawa allowed the gang to head out to see whether they could find more leads on Minako's disappearance.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Neh, Ken-kun... can we go in there too?'

Ken refused Maiko's request to go into Club Escapade, and for good reason as the club wasn't open yet. He still had to explain to Maiko why they can't go in there though, much to his embarrassment as their seniors went in there to speak with the bar tender.

Minako had let it slip once that she would hang out, and even work in the club from time to time, and despite Hidetoshi's reservations about the nature of the establishment they went in to speak with the manager.

It was the first time for the boys entering the place, and they were surprised to see Yukari surprisingly used to navigating the place as she headed straight for the bar without even asking for instructions.

'This isn't your first time here, is it, Yukari-chi?'

Junpei asked nervously as he himself looked around curiously, the boy sighed when Yukari shook her head.

'Mm mm~ I've been here before I moved into the dormitory. My club members brought me here before just for fun. I didn't have any alcoholic drinks though, so don't worry, Student Council Member-san~'

Yukari found Hidetoshi to be too serious, but even with his seriousness Yukari could see hints of someone who was very dedicated to the people or tasks that he set his mind into, and he wouldn't let anything else get in his way.

It made her look at him in a different manner as Yukari didn't expect him or anyone actually to be able to really lose track of everything around them to focus on a single thing.

She had thought that ditching everything else to do something else was only restricted to anime or serial dramas but it seemed that serious people like Hidetoshi exists as well and she smiled at that thought.

'Excuse me, is anyone in? We need to ask a few questions!'

Yukari rang the bell on the counter and the three of them waited patiently while a tired young man walked from the kitchen towards them.

'Hai hai, yes? I thought we said we were still preparing?'

'We told the guard that we wanted to ask you about something about our friend, did you see Arisato Minako-chan yesterday?'

He did not seem too happy, but after explaining their story to him, Yukari was relieved to see him nod his head in understanding.

'Okay okay, I get it... so Arisato's gone missing huh? She's a hard worker and she's well liked by my regulars... pity she doesn't like to work here often though... I could give her a call if you like? I didn't see her yesterday and I would know, she haven't been hanging out the club often this past week.'

Well it was the exams period, but Yukari merely nodded her head in understanding.

'Well then, here is my number... could you call us if you do see her? Or at least tell her that we are looking for her please.'

Hidetoshi passed him his number before bowing to the manager even as the other two asked him for that favor as well.

'Sure sure, if I see her I'll tell you that... I'm sure she's fine though, she's quite a feisty girl after all... she's one of those few girls who can shake off some of those wolves that gather here.'

The manager sighed before blinking when Hidetoshi glared at him and he shrugged in reply.

'Hey, don't look at me like that. I do what I can, that's why I hired those guards and those bouncers right? The girls know where to seek protection and they aren't supposed to encourage the guys to do anything... but at times they get a little... physical.'

Hidetoshi's expression got darker, and even Junpei started glaring at him as he continued.

'We interfere before it gets serious though and we've thrown out or barred our share of perverts, so stop glaring at me like that... this is a club, not a cafe! Geez...'

The manager sighed and crossed his arms in a bored fashion. All of them realized that they had overstayed their welcome and they bowed back in apology before taking their leave.

..

'Say...'

Before they left though, the manager called them back while he scratched his head.

'Really, don't worry about Arisato... she always knows what she's going into and she's smart enough to get out of any trouble that she gets into in the first place.'

The manager wished them luck while smiling slightly at them and the gang left the club to meet up with Ken and Maiko, who had ended up at the arcade and was trying their hand at the crane machine.

'Look look, Ken-kun got me a Jack Frost Doll~'

Maiko happily announced while Ken just looked to the side and shrugged, kicking an offending pebble on the road while Yukari and Junpei shot knowing looks at him.

'Well, isn't that nice? I hope you two have lots of fun... because we have to go search for Minako-chan again.'

'Mmmm~ Maiko will help out as long as she can~'

* * *

><p><strong>Paulownia Mall<strong>

..

Besides the Club, they went to Chagall as well and to their disappointment they didn't have any clues on Minako at all, but they did secure the cooperation of the manager as Minako was scheduled to work in Chagall in a few days time.

'She's a hard worker and she always greet the customers with a great smile. We don't want her to quit any time soon so please, try to persuade her back!'

'We'll do our best...'

Some of them found it a little amusing that they imagined that Minako had ran away from home or the dormitory, the gang went to consult the pharmacy assistant as well, while at the same time picking up some medicine for themselves. Of course Junpei and Yukari took special care to conceal those purchases from the rest of the group.

As usual, there wasn't any leads and after an hour or so of searching, the gang found themselves resting their legs around the fountain as they contemplated their next plan of action.

'So we covered the Shopping Mall, the Strip-Mall, as well as the school... what haven't we covered?'

Junpei asked while Yukari made a phone-call back to the dormitory in the hopes that she was back home, and Rio tried her number to no avail.

'I see... thank you, Sanada-sempai...'

Ending the call, Yukari shook her head as she explained that she wasn't back at the dormitory and Rio reported that her cell was still out of range.

'Where could she be? She couldn't have left Tatsumi Port Island, would she?'

Rio asked while pacing around them. Maiko had gotten too tired after all that running around, and she was currently resting on Yukari's lap while the older girl caressed her hair.

The boys were just as impatient as Rio, but when Junpei remarked that they really should search the slums as well, Hidetoshi shook his head and disagreed with him.

'There is no way that Arisato-san would visit those places of her own will.'

Yukari and Junpei shot guilty looks at each other again for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. What Hidetoshi said was true, Minako only went to the slums to find Shinjiro-sempai. Besides there was no way that they were going to visit such a dangerous place by themselves, especially with Maiko and Ken around.

'But that doesn't mean we can't just have a peek. What if some punk and his gang pulled her there?'

The idea disgusted them, but Rio had a point too and they contemplated whether they should really launch a rescue operation there when Ken suddenly exclaimed.

'Ah, Aragaki-san.'

Ken's exclamation made all of them look up and yes, they saw Aragaki Shinjiro raising his eyebrows at the motley crew of High School Students there before slowly swaggering over there.

'Yo, Amada... what are you doing here?'

..

Aragaki Shinjiro wasn't the poster-boy for tidiness or for an average student, in fact, one can say that he was the poster-boy for what a delinquent and punk looked like.

He was dressed in a long crimson overcoat that covered most of his body, a messy head of black hair that was longer than his ears, and was wearing a matching pair of black trousers before finally topping it off with a black beanie. Aragaki Shinjiro's appearance made Odagiri Hidetoshi tensed up slightly till Ken, Yukari and Junpei all greeted him respectfully.

'Is... this a friend of yours?'

Rio asked nervously and after Yukari introduced all of them to each other, Rio bowed back politely as well.

'K-Konbanwa, Aragaki-san.'

'… Konbanwa... Iwasaki.'

Shinjiro scratched his head and didn't seem to care about how Hidetoshi ignored him, but the student council member couldn't help but be interested when Shinjiro called Minako by her name.'

'So... you're saying that Minako disappeared huh? Did you tell Kirijo... oh wait, if you told her you wouldn't be here would you...'

'Uh huh... and Minako-chan would be in huge trouble too... can you believe she missed one of the final exams? She'd better have a good reason for skipping it or...'

Yukari turned green when she recalled the term execution, but the moment was interrupted when Hidetoshi asked out of the blue.

'Pardon me for the interruption. But Aragaki-san, do you know the student council president?'

Hidetoshi was honestly surprised to hear that a punk like him knew Kirijo Mitsuru, and although he knew that her personal life was private and not his concern, he still had his reservations in knowing that the perfect Kirijo Mitsuru was friends with a hoodlum like him.

'Ah, Kirijo is the student council president huh? Just as expected of her... yeah, I know her... personally in fact... you got a problem with that?'

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow as he looked and studied Hidetoshi. He knew from his pompous demeanour that he didn't appreciate him here or him being acquaintance to Kirijo Mitsuru. Well, it was his personal problem and not something he should worry about.

'That said, I know Minako personally as well.'

It was almost as if Aragaki was taunting him, and Hidetoshi clenched his teeth for a moment before shaking his head slowly to control his anger.

..

'None at all, their personal life is their private after all. I have no say in who they choose to befriend... however, since you are updated on the situation, could you assist us in finding her?'

Hidetoshi knew what has the higher priority and he shoved his pride aside to deal with the one thing that truly mattered at the moment and to his relief Aragaki nodded his head in agreement.

'Heh...You got your priorities right, I'll give you that. You guys hadn't searched the slums right? I can ask around for ya unless you guys want to follow me. But you'll have to keep by my side and don't get lost...'

Shinjiro paused suddenly and bared his teeth in a toothy grin as he saw how Ken was hovering protectively over Maiko. The boy didn't realize what was happening till Shinjiro called him out on that.

'Oi, Amada, you'll have to bring your girlfriend home before we go there too. It's too exciting for a child her age.'

This brought about giggles from the girls and a lop-sided grin on both Junpei and Shinjiro as Ken spluttered before shaking his head.

'Maiko-chan is _not_ my girlfriend, Aragaki-san.'

'Sure, whatever you say kid. She can't come with us. Amada... you can come along if you want but I do not want you wandering around. I think you're mature enough to not go crying when the big boys shout at you, eh?'

Shinjiro grufflypetted Ken's head while shaking his beforeheading off for the station with the rest of the gang followed anxiously, Rio helping to carry Maiko along as they headed for the slums together.

Ken himself was left feeling a little complicated at the praise, but he smiled respectfully back at Shinjiro before he hurried to catch up with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iwatodai Station<strong>_

..

Naturally they had to say goodbye to Maiko at the train station, and although she was disappointed in not being able to help out more, she left quite happily after getting everyone to tell her if they found Minako.

'Now let's stop wasting time and get going...'

'Aragaki-san... you're actually very worried for Minako-chan aren't you?'

It wasn't that long before Rio was able to speak with him easily and it made Yukari wonder once again how could anyone dislike this girl; she was a born socializer or perhaps she was just curious about the friends that Minako had.

'Eh? I'm sure as hell right to be worried, but I'm not too worried as that girl would be able to crawl out of any trouble she could get into.'

'That's what everyone has been saying too... Why's that? Is that why she's so good at Tennis despite never playing it before?'

They were making small talk as they headed into the slum and Rio's question made Shinjiro, Yukari and Junpei flinch a little. Everyone was following closely to Shinjiro as true to his word and his reputation made many of the men hanging around to scatter the moment they saw him. This left leaving the slums relatively empty except for a few of them who looked to be more than your average punks.

Of course it was harder to find leads this way, but Shinjiro assured them that he had the situation under control.

'The thing is really complicated... ask her yourself if you want to know...'

Shinjiro growled before continuing his earlier conversation as he turned a corner into a side road.

'We're heading to one of the bases... just stick close to me and you'll be fine.'

He muttered gruffly before leading them forward and refused to say more or to be drawn into another conversation. He would only mutter back replies if he must, but Rio was persistent and it had gone on till he had reluctantly told her how he knew Minako.

'Minako's a capable girl and more than able to take care of herself. You should know her more than I do, Iwasaki, you're her friend aren't you?'

Rio wasn't sure whether that was a jibe at her, but as Shinjiro maintained a straight face while doing so, she assumed it wasn't and she shook her head.

'I don't know much about her at all. I thought I did, but I didn't know who her friends are, what she did after school or during the times I never saw her.'

Rio paused before she gathered her courage to confess to this gruff looking man in front of her.

'I view her as one of my best friends and she knew a lot about me... more than I would have imagined or thought and she helped me a lot... but in the end I couldn't help her at all, couldn't I? I really... didn't know anything about her.'

Rio admitted with a blush and Shinjiro snorted before knocking his knuckles against her head lightly.

'Everyone has things they wish to hide. That girl is better in hiding things away from her friends.'

For a while there was silence but Shinjiro continued on with a wistful tone as his eyes softened for a bit.

'And she's good at looking through other's lies. She doesn't mean anything bad, but that's how it is. It is easy for her to help others, but difficult for others to help her as she carries everything she has on her own shoulders.'

It was something that Shinjiro had came to understand about Arisato Minako and he was backed up by Junpei and Yukari who elbowed him.

'Aragaki-sempai is right, Minako-chan doesn't like to rely on others till it's too late.'

'So if things goes wrong with her, it had gone out of hand even for her... that's why we're here for her.'

'Heh...'

Shinjiro snorted while the other two S.E.E.S members simply nodded in understanding as well, leaving Rio, Ken and Hidetoshi a little out of the loop.

'Then I want to help out too!'

'You do that, Amada... you do that.'

Shinjiro smiled down at the younger boy as he too nodded back in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, for being with me so far!<strong>


	44. Without her

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 44: Without Her_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: We're not late!<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the Beta despite being sick. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>523 Saturday (Evening)**_

_**Iwatodai Station**_

..

In the end, even the slums hadn't provided any information or details about Arisato Minako's disappearance, and as the clock struck 6 with the setting of the sun, everyone decided to call it a day reluctantly.

'I guess we'll try again tomorrow...'

Yukari looked defeated while Ken nodded wordlessly as they stood in front of the station. Ken had taken the news pretty hard as no matter who Shinjiro asked, there was no one there who had seen her at all for the past few days, and it really seemed like she had disappeared into thin air.

'Mm, please contact me when you do, Yukari-san, Junpei-san too.'

All of them watched as Ken bowed to them before he stepped the station to catch a train.

Odagiri Hidetoshi crossed his arms before saying his goodbyes as well, not bothering to hide his own frustration at the matter. He had to catch a bus back and he stated that he would continue searching the school network and the blogs for any clues on her whereabouts.

'She is a famous figure, there might be people who are blogging about her right now.'

Hidetoshi stated calmly as he took his leave, not forgetting to shake the hands of all who were present before taking his leave as well. He did pause a little when it was Shinjiro's turn, but in the end he gripped his hands firmly and thanked him for his help as well. It pained him to admit it, but with his help at least they were sure that nothing unsavoury was happening to Minako.

'Odagiri-san is really formal, neh?'

Rio had tried her best to be enthusiastic the whole day, and the effort it took was taking a toll on her as she stood with the rest of them before saying that she had to go too.

'I'll get Kenji to help tomorrow too... after the exams... maybe she'll pop up for the exam just like normal?'

Rio took her leave while the two juniors groaned as they remembered their last exam tomorrow while Shinjiro just nodded appreciatively to the younger girl.

'Minako... she has made good friends.'

Shinjiro commented but then turned away to hide his face as they hung around the station. Yukari nodded while telling him about who they had met so far who had offered their help.

'I couldn't believe how many people she knew in the city... and in the school... and she just transferred here! That's amazing...'

Junpei voiced his agreement on the matter while admitting that he viewed Minako as his best friend too and wondered how many people felt the same way.

'She's a real piece of work, that is for sure.'

Shinjiro said his standard piece while chuckling to himself and the three of them fell silent again as they waited for the arrival of the last person that they had contacted.

In hindsight, they should have contacted her earlier, but as mentioned before, there was a certain amount of risk when you involved Kirijo Mitsuru into anything.

..

_'What did you say?!'_

_Mitsuru screamed over the phone and Shinjiro held it away from his ear till she calmed down somewhat._

_'Yes, Minako's gone missing. We've gone round the town looking for her, but we can't find her. We need your help, Kirijo.'_

_It was short and to the point and after a brief moment of silence, Kirijo Mitsuru gave her full cooperation and she replied that she would head down to the station immediately._

..

'Who would have guessed that the great Kirijo Mitsuru would abuse her authority for her friends in this manner.'

Shinjiro commented but then coughed when Yukari remarked that he had already done the same to which Shinjiro had no answer to.

Yukari was spared from Shinjiro's comments when they heard the sounds of burning rubber in the distance and they got up to see Mitsuru and her bike screeching to a halt in front of them with no regards to the traffic regulations at all. Well, it was an emergency and they just waved it off as Mitsuru climbed off the bike to greet all of them.

'I called Akihiko at the dormitory and gave him permission and he is currently looking through Arisato's belongings now to see if there was a clue to her disappearance. I made a call to Arisato as well, and she seems to be not connected to the network at all. Just to be thorough I still sent a mail to her... All of you are certain that she is not in the city at all?'

Mitsuru's glare was cold and frosty like her preferred element and before any of them could reply, she stated that she would 'execute' all of them if they were playing a prank on her.

'We wouldn't have called you if we weren't sure, Kirijo... but you'll blame us later for not letting you know earlier anyway... so just for the record, we... no, the two of them went around the town and spoke with everyone to see if they had seen her. It was like she just disappeared.'

'We spoke with Kurosawa-san too, and he is working on the missing persons report now.'

Junpei added while fiddling with his baseball cap and Mitsuru seemed to calm down at Shinjiro's sharp but truthful words.

'I apologize, I was being a little hasty in my assessment myself... let us do our best to locate Arisato...'

Mitsuru was really worried over her junior as she had been nursing a growing doubt in her heart when she heard from Hidetoshi that she hadn't appeared for school today.

It was not like her to skip school but she had shrugged the issue off as she assumed that she had some emergency to take care of. Arisato Minako was one of the few individuals that Kirijo Mitsuru trusted without question, and although there were times where her eccentricity or her actions were questionable, they all turned out to be right in end.

Not to mention how dependable she was in her explorations in Tartarus, and it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination that the person of choice to take over the leadership of S.E.E.S was only limited to her.

But for her to go missing just like that was very worrying. She did not have any doubts that she would come up tops if they were to duel one-on-one, and perhaps even if she and Akihiko helped each other.

The 'Wild Card' ability aside, Arisato Minako was probably able to defeat all of them while using the weakest summon of all, Pixie.

In the worst-case scenario she might have been kidnapped by someone else. As ludicrous as the idea seemed it wasn't regretfully unthinkable. In the looks department Minako was more than average looking and she was a trusting individual who doesn't know how _not_ to barge into others' affairs. It was this attitude of hers that enabled her to make a lot of friends, but at the same time, might at the same time make enemies as well.

Mitsuru's imagination was getting the better of her and she coughed once to gather her thoughts. She then headed straight for the train station with the rest of the gang following her.

'We should seek assistance with the train operators as well, perhaps they have seen Arisato last night.'

'We did that, Kirijo... she wasn't here last night. She's quite well known here due to the Maid Costume she wore last time; that tends to make an impression on the people working here.'

Shinjiro chuckled while Mitsuru sighed, that was true, Minako wasn't known to be very good with finesse and she realized that if it was an ordinary disappearance, someone should have come up with information by now.

Minako wasn't an ordinary student of Gekkoukan High as from the testimonials of Yukari and the others, she was quite famous throughout the entire Tatsumi Port Island despite being a transfer student. There was bound to be someone, anyone who should have recognized her as long as she was on the island.

Unless she was taken away from the island itself.

'I understand... It seems that I have to... resort to other means.'

Mitsuru sniffed unhappily, and the gang headed towards Paulownia Mall to help file and report her missing while she made a few urgent phone calls of her own to various departments in the Kirijo Organization.

'Desperate times, call for desperate measures.'

She whispered softly even as the other members nodded as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>523 Saturday (?)**_

_**?**_

..

The protagonist of the story on the other hand was trying to find a way out of this endless maze that was Tartarus.

Yes, Tartarus as Theodore had explained, that they were lost somewhere within the dungeon that Minako and S.E.E.S had traversed and tried to explore during the Dark Hour.

As each new floor of Tartarus was generated differently due to the mysterious properties of the place, it was almost impossible to truly map the place. This problem of navigation was compounded when neither of them could make out more than several feet in front of them due to the darkness relentlessly permeating their vision.

That said, the was fact that none of the shadows could stand against the combined might of Theodore and Minako. The two wild cards were capable enough to defeat even the mighty shadows of Monad single-handedly by themselves.

'You're as vicious as ever, Theodore...'

Minako commented softly while Theodore literally squashed a shadow with his compendium and the pale-skin attendant simply smiled while adjusting his collar to emphasize his next remark.

'With the princess by my side, as the knight, why would I not? It is the knight's duty to protect the Princess, is it not?'

'Aww shucks, you're making me blush, Theo~'

It was all Minako could do to keep joking with him as they dispatched another group of shadows that had popped up in front of them. The monsters were strong, making it clear to her that they were in the higher levels of Tartarus. Still, they were not as strong as those in Monad and Minako reckoned that they were stuck around the 120-140 floors. Since S.E.E.S barely cleared the double digits during their last exploration attempt, they had no hope of rescue from them at the moment even if they were to figure out they were here. The floor teleporters themselves were down too and so they'll have to go down the hard way and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Theodore had told Minako that he had been stuck here for a few hours and since one hour in Tartarus would only equal to an hour in the real world, Theodore had gone missing for a few days already...

That said, with the two wild cards together they were making fine time, and after an hour they have descended 5 floors. It would be easier with Mitsuru or Fuuka around and it was only with their absence did Minako realize how important they were in their team. None of them can be excluded from the party and she hoped and prayed that they were trying to search for her as well even while she was trying her best to get out of this place even if a day had barely passed for them.

'We'll find a way out... right?'

Minako asked anxiously as they marched forward and she was relieved seeing Theodore nodding his head.

'Naturally, a maze wouldn't be complete without an entrance or an exit.'

'That's so right!'

..

It was only by spending time together with Theodore, alone and with him watching her back, did she realize how she much she had taken him for granted as well. He was always the silent hero behind the scenes, working hard and patiently with her to result in the best possible Personas for her excursions. The many failures and repeated trips to the Velvet Room to check her compendium or summoning her past Personas would have tested anyone's patience, but not his, he always welcomed her with the same small smile along with a cup of tea.

'Neh Theodore...'

Of course the most important thing about Theodore that Minako admired and liked was his detachment to the world and as a result, his childish acceptance and sense of wonder to everything that she found ordinary.

It reminded her of the childhood that she never had, the things that she wished she could rediscover and the things that were lost to her.

She … wanted to say that she had no regrets but that would be a lie. Would Theodore have any regrets as well? She asked that question and was rewarded with a perplex expression appearing on Theodore's face.

'Regrets? Do you mean things that I've wished I had done differently?'

It was a crude way to put it, but it was true and Minako nodded while bashing another shadow to the side with her naginata.

'Perhaps there were things that I have done that I wished I have done differently... but I do not believe that it is something that I should be concerned about, valued guest...'

'Please, Theo, call me Minako.'

'Then, Minako-chan it is then.'

Theodore blushed as he caught her eye, but the attendant turned serious again while summoning another Persona to bash away the mob of Shadows that threatened to engulf all of them.

'There might be things that might have been better if I had handled things in a different manner. Things that might have developed if I had been a little more courageous... Things that could have been avoided if I had stuck to my resolve... However, that is in the past and all that is set in stone for us now. We are beings of the present and as such I believe we should not look behind us unless to reflect.The things that we have experienced and learned from the past should never be completely forgotten. Harsh lessons, good lessons... memories, events and important bonds that we have now is only due to the past. If we change the past, would we have the same things now? That is why I won't regret, and I would not change anything.'

Theodore paused before turning to look at her in the eye and slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out to hold her hand in his while blushing.

'If everything I have done up till now is to meet you in this instant, for you to ask me that question, Minako-chan. Then I do not regret any moment of it.'

It was enough to make any girl blush and even Minako was not immune to his charms, it was a real love confession was it? A real... confession from Theodore and Minako's heart felt like it would burst out from just staring at him.

There had been signs that Theodore wanted more from their friendship and the bond that they shared, and Minako always wanted to steer clear from that relationship for one good reason.

Arisato Minako was probably the first girl in his life that was not his sisters and she was afraid... that Theodore's feelings for her was misplaced. In many ways Theodore was similar to Ken as she probably was the first person of the opposite sex to treat them seriously in any way.

'… Theo... do you really mean what you just said?'

Minako finally asked after what seemed like an eternity and Theodore nodded his head slowly in reply.

'Yes, I'm glad to have met you, Minako-chan.'

'T-That's... all?'

'Was there something else that I should say?'

Theodore asked while tilting his head and Minako immediately released his hand and turned away from him, her face burning red with embarrassment and shame at thinking along those lines earlier.

Had she been the only person treating him seriously after all?

'AHHHH! I hate my life!"

Minako screamed and vented her frustrations on the nearby shadows while Theodore simply looked at his hand, the same hands that had held hers earlier before keeping the gloves and putting a new pair in place.

'I'll treasure that memory as well, Minako-chan.'

Theodore muttered while smiling and looking at the back of the girl that had wormed her way into his heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>523 Saturday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

'… It's really like she disappeared.'

Junpei declared again for the umpteenth time after Mitsuru told them that Minako was not sighted on any of the trains the day before as well. Knowing that left the Kirijo heiress perplexed and in disbelief at how thorough her disappearance was.

By pulling connections within the organization, she had gotten the video tapes from all the stations in Tatsumi Port Island, and after scrutinizing every second and every meter that the tapes captured, Arisato Minako was nowhere to be found.

All of them were currently in the control room, and although they told Ikutsuki Shuji, their chairman about what they were doing, he did not know that she had disappeared. It was something that Mitsuru agreed with as it was blatant abuse of her own powers for personal use.

'It is like she never made it out of this dormitory at all.'

'She couldn't have jumped out the window right?'

'She could... but we would have heard her right?'

Yukari was running of patience and she snapped at Junpei who was throwing ideas randomly in hope in hitting the nail on the head by sheer luck.

'Everyone please stay calm.'

Mitsuru snapped at the juniors and they fell silent after seeing how Shinjiro and Akihiko was still staring silently at the footage that was displayed on the control room.

Besides the tapes from the train stations, they had gotten the surveillance tapes of the cameras around the dormitories as well and after kicking the boys out, the tapes that recorded activities on the second floor where the female rooms were.

..

_'No, we don't install cameras inside the rooms.'_

_Mitsuru's glare was so cold that Junpei shivered and he got onto all fours to beg for forgiveness for even suggesting that idea in the first place._

_'But perhaps we can make an exception and put one in yours, Iori. I still find it amazing the way you could still find common objects in your room. Not to mention... how you manage to make such a mess of your room.'_

_Junpei shivered and begged her not to do that while Yukari and the others simply sighed at their little exchange. It was really not the time for such trivial matters but Yukari herself found it a little heartening as well._

_Even if they haven't found Minako yet, S.E.E.S was getting closer together just by the act of trying to find her. It was amazing to see so many people willing to put in so much effort and time to help Minako, not to mention the amount of people that she knew around town. __Even if Minako had proven to be paranoid when she said that there were cameras in their rooms._

_'Minako-chan, I hope you're fine, no matter where you are.'_

..

'You were onto something there, brat...'

Shinjiro scratched his head he as pointed at Junpei before elaborating.

'From everything that we looked at it, my guess guess is that she didn't even made it out of her room in the first place...'

Shinjiro growled as everyone else said that was impossible but he simply shrugged and asked them to present a better explanation for the current series of events.

'She wasn't seen leaving the dormitory on any of the cameras, on any of the trains and there is no way you could swim all the way out of the island to the nearest shore, can she, Kirijo?'

'No, it is unlikely that anyone could make the journey due to the currents around the island. As the train is the only way out of the island, it's logical that she should be here in the island still.'

'Tartarus.'

Akihiko suddenly spoke and the rest of them turned to look at him while he tended to the dressings on his arms.

'That's the only place that we didn't search yet in the island. Tartarus... she could be there... no, she must be there if she's still on the island.'

The realization that missing link left everyone speechless for a moment before all of them said that it was impossible.

..

'Tartarus _is_ the school, there's no way Minako could be there... the police is looking at the videos surveillance of the school as we speak, if she had entered school, we would know...'

'Nothing electronic works in the Dark Hour, remember?'

Akihiko's response was quick and well-thought, and even Mitsuru paled and she hit herself on the forehead for forgetting that detail.

'Akihiko is right, there is that crucial one hour when everything shuts down. The Dark Hour, she could have slipped out during the Dark Hour and have gotten trapped in Tartarus by herself. The cameras outside of the dormitory would not work during the Dark Hour... our special equipment would only kick if if we detect a shadow!'

As dire as the situation seems to be before, it had gotten indefinitely more so if they consider the implications of Minako or anyone being stuck in Tartarus alone for a long period.

'Why would she do that?!'

It was Shinjiro who lost his temper first and he slammed a fist on the table in anger while Junpei and Yukari jumped in shock at his violent reaction to the news.

'… Whatever the reason, we should search for her tonight. I assume all of you have no objections to this, Takeba, Iori?'

Mitsuru made up her mind almost immediately and she offered Shinjiro a rare smile as he demanded that he go as well.

'Right, let us all go then.'

Even Akihiko echoed his sentiments and despite her reservations about him doing that, she agreed nonetheless.

'Yes, let us all meet in front of the school later tonight.'

'Why would you do that today, Mitsuru?'

All of them jumped again as they heard the chairman's voice from the door and they turned to see him walking over casually.

'All of you can't be thinking of going to Tartarus tonight would you? All of you have one more exam tomorrow, no?'

'Well, Yes... Sir.'

Mitsuru looked awkward as the chairman stared at Akihiko too, and the champion boxer looked away even as Ikutsuki scrutinized Mitsuru as well.

'May I know the urgency of the matter for you to decide to visit such a dangerous place during your exams, Mitsuru?'

They had not informed the chairman at all on their plans to search for Minako and the reason being was that all of them were concerned and worried that she might be kicked out of S.E.E.S if the chairman finds out about her playing truant or trying to run away.

'Well... we wanted to take our minds of our revision for a while, Ikutsuki-san. All of them have been working hard, Akihiko wanted to work out a little and with Aragaki volunteering his help, I believe that they would be fine.'

'Ara ara... Aragaki... I didn't see you here, it has been a long time, haven't it?'

The chairman offered a hand to Shinjiro, which the boy totally ignored, Ikutsuki shrugged as he forbade them to do that, at least for today.

'Even if you want to take your mind off the exams, there are plenty of other things that one can do. I know, how about all of us catch a movie today? I heard there was a good one showing right now. It'll be my treat!'

..

As the chairman coaxed all of them to agreeing to his plan, all of them looked troubled when he casually asked them about Minako.

'I heard that she did not turn up for the exam today, is she ill?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>523 Saturday (Night)**_

..

Elsewhere, another girl who had awakened to her memories of having the same powers hugged her pillow uncertainly while looking at the ceiling of her room.

'… Minako-chan, where... exactly are you?'

Yamagashi Fuuka asked herself again before closing her eyes and recalling how she heard Minako's voice in her heard throughout the entire day. No, not the entire day but only when she was in school.

It had been the barest of snippets, like the sound of her crying out names that she swore remembered but she seemed to be listening through a pair of very very bad earphones and she could barely make out what Minako was saying.

It was Minako's voice though, Fuuka was very sure of that, but even after concentrating very hard, the teal-haired girl could not make out what she was saying. What she did know was that it was disjointed... almost as if it was being played out in a very very long stretch of time.

It hadn't made sense to her, but after remembering what Minako had told her before, about S.E.E.S in particular, the names that she was calling out finally made sense. They must be the Personas that Minako was talking about, Ishtar, Scantach and of course Pixie.

In a way those facts about S.E.E.S hadn't struck her fully as they seemed to terrific to be real.

But the S.E.E.S were real, the powers they were wielding were real and most importantly, the monsters that they fought were all real... That was why Fuuka was unable to tune out the muffled cries in her mind to be just a mere hallucination or her being too tired after finding out that Minako had literally disappeared by eavesdropping on Takeba Yukari and Iori Junpei.

Fuuka felt a little guilty at doing that but she told herself that this was all to make sense of her environment.

If Minako had disappeared, it was possible that she, and only she alone could find her due the apparently uniqueness of her ability.

'… But what do I do now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I think I found my second wind, am writing much more easily now~<strong>


	45. Missing

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 45: Missing_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude <em>for the beta. Good luck to all who are taking your exams soon!**

**I might be revising my releasing schedule, it would impact my beta more but I think I'm getting better with my grasp of the language, so please pardon me a little. We'll re-upload the newer chapters as soon as Kaiser dude is done with them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>523-5/25 **_

..

_**5/25 Monday (Morning)**_

_**Iwadotai Strip Mall**_

..

Iori Junpei and Takeba Yukari were feeling the stress and despair very strongly right now as it was the fourth day where Minako had apparently disappeared into thin air. Their attempts to find her hadn't lost steam, in fact it had redoubled with their classmates and their class going about together as one to help look for her. Even Ms. Toriumi had chipped in, cutting homeroom short and asking the class what they could do and what they wanted to do to help find Minako.

It hadn't came as a surprise, but none of her classmates, and shockingly, no one in the school actually thought that Minako was playing truant or hooky. Her reputation was that good and it was enough to make Yukari feel a little overwhelmed at how popular Minako really was.

The student council and some of the sports club aside, knowing that Minako's sphere of influence even stretched out to the others in her level, as well as to her seniors and juniors really shocked her. Perhaps it was the earlier coverage of the incident with the photograph or perhaps it was due to how she always seem to have a smile for everyone or how she helped everyone no matter how small her gesture was but Arisato Minako was indeed the star of the entire school.

Yukari knew she was popular amongst the boys but for her to be popular with the girls too came as a surprise as she knew from first-hand experience that popular girls were always the focus of jealousy or envy. She herself had experienced a little of that, there were those who wanted her to fail but due to Minako's influence and her own attempts to change her attitude towards her fellow club members and seniors, Yukari had actually seen improvements in how they treated her.

Perhaps it was the way Minako had been seen standing up to Shinjiro sempai at Paulonia mall or how she didn't seem to be interested in Akihiko sempai despite being on good terms with her? Or perhaps how she performed in the 'exhibition match' in the tennis club, or maybe her impartiality in the student council disciplinary committee that Minako's popularity soared?

Yukari wasn't sure and she was also uncertain what to feel about knowing that. Minako was her best friend, yes, and so she should be happy for her best friend in being so popular... but well, it was just very very discomforting to find that out overnight when that was the last that she should know.

But going back to topic, it was the fourth day of Minako's disappearance and although they had voted out the option of placing a missing persons poster all around Tatsumi Port Island initially, Yukari and Junpei had agreed with Mitsuru in reporting her missing after the first 24 hours had passed.

..

There was precious little what the police could work on but seeing the concern of the general population of Gekkoukan High was enough to at least put it on their priority list. Yukari guessed that also factored in how Mitsuru-sempai might be putting pressure on them as well.

Even if they knew that the chances of Minako being in Tartarus was slim, it was a real possibility that none of them could really ignore seeing how even with Mitsuru-sempai's connections couldn't even find a single trace of Minako in any of the surveillance cameras.

Just as how mysteriously powerful Minako was and the abilities she could display, this was yet another demonstration of how different Minako really was compared to all of then. There was just no trace as to how she would and could have disappeared like that.

So Tartarus must be where she was if she had not left the island, that was the only place that wasn't searched so far. But Yukari and Junpei didn't have the heart to say no to their fellow classmates who wanted to continue searching, especially when she knew how a few of them felt very strongly for Minako and was very concerned about her.

Rio had approached the two of them early in the morning, and even Odagiri-san had dropped by to ask for a progress update on her status. The transfer student, Bebe, a senior named Saori and a junior named Fushimi had approached them to offer assistance as well. Even if Yukari knew that it was hopeless to expect Minako being found outside of Tartarus, she still carried on searching as it was better than the alternative that Minako really was kidnapped and was held captive and helpless somewhere in that dark dungeon.

There were dangers out there that only Shinjiro sempai knew about as he had stumbled back late at night the previous day looking very haggard but uninjured. Apparently, he had met with the heads of the street gangs and the answer was a strong negative, Arisato Minako was not a target of interest for anyone of them. Yukari trusted Shinjiro to do what he could to the best of his efforts in his own way in his area of expertise and did not wish to doubt him.

As for Tartarus itself, they were barred from searching Tartarus itself without an established field leader by their chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji. With Shinjiro sempai being the only remaining fighting-fit Persona user besides the two of them, it was unlikely that their teamwork would be good enough to undertake such a dangerous mission to explore more parts of Tartarus to increase Mitsuru's scope of support and searching abilities. It was nothing personal against Shinjiro-sempai, as Yukari knew that if looks were any indication, Shinjiro sempai was a very good fighter.

However the truth was also that Shinjiro was still recovering from an illness, something that the chairman apparently forgot about and which was the starting point for doubts to form in Yukari's mind. Yukari agreed deep down with the chairman's directions as it was dangerous in Tartarus, and even if Junpei and her had very good team work and had been pulling their weight in their explorations, the fact was that Minako was the main force that had allowed them to go so far in their explorations without any serious impediments.

Minako had confessed to them that she knew what would be happening soon, and her strength and ability was due to the time, effort and dedication in training herself to be stronger after what she had gone through. God knows what she had gleamed or earned from her vision of the future and what she had been doing to gain this strength. Minako was strong because she had trained herself to be strong and her mentality, psyche and determination was enough to make them admit that they had a long way to go to match her.

So Yukari agreed with the chairman in that they could not, in good sense, explore Tartarus further with only two active members like this. Without Minako's leadership and strength, the going would be difficult and dangerous.

But a side of her was suspicious of Ikutsuki Shuji as well. Perhaps no thanks to how Minako had shown her the supposedly doctored' footage of her father's last message as well as her pausing several points to note discrepancies in the footage that she had viewed. If she wasn't already going to take Minako's word for it, that only proved it even more that the chairman was hiding things from them.

What could he gain from keeping them from searching Tartarus, and to an extent, possibly finding Minako? Was he concerned for them, or were there other reasons for why he was keeping them away from Tartarus in general?

There were many possibilities but out of all of them, Yukari figured that he most likely did not want them to find Minako. Minako was possibly bidding her time to properly expose Ikutsuki when there was sufficient evidence but there was the chance that the chairman had noticed what Minako herself was doing behind his back and was using his own influence and power to take her out of the picture or threatening her even now!

It was a very terrifying thought but Yukari admitted that it really wasn't that impossible seeing how Ikutsuki Shuji was their chairman after all. He could get away with many things that might not seem possible at the time due to the power that he wielded. For all she knew, he might have already doctored the footage that actually showed someone kidnapping Minako.

Even if Mitsuru insisted that there were no cameras and recorders installed inside their rooms as they had removed them all, Yukari didn't quite buy it. She had been one of them who had observed Minako's first night at S.E.E.S after all when they were determining her potential... who knew what Ikutsuki could be up to, especially since Mitsuru still trusted him.

..

On the other hand, Yukari acknowledged and took to heart Minako's warning as well. She was the serpent who tempted Adam and Eve with forbidden knowledge and with that knowledge she could make her own conclusions about what was right and what was wrong. Her opinion simply wasn't objective as she had a grudge against him. So... Yukari had no choice but to err on the side of concern and allow Mitsuru to concentrate on the scanning of Tartarus in the hopes to find Minako. Even if there was a limit to it, there was the slim chance that Minako could be found where the limits of Mitsuru's abilities lie or that she could have managed to climb the way down for her to be located. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy and Mitsuru had drawn a total blank in her search, much to their frustration.

If it wasn't for the fact that all of them knew deep down that Minako could take care of herself, it didn't stop them from worrying.

'Any luck at all, Junpei?'

Yukari asked even if she knew that she was probably repeating herself like a broken record now.

'Tsk, not in the station at least Yuka-tan.'

Junpei was moody too, and if Yukari was the brains, Junpei was the brawn as he was the one who had organized all of the class's search efforts, established where they would be searching and even had taken part with the search together with Maiko and Ken who had volunteered to help as well.

Even the owners of bookworms had helped out by asking around on their own initiative. If there was still nothing, she must be found in Tartarus. If only they could search it even more!

..

'Now, now, in situations like this it's important to keep a cool head and to think about what we have not tried next... The last thing we would need is for us to squabble amongst ourselves'

The other individual with them, Odagiri Hidetoshi was struggling to be optimistic himself, and the two of them smiled apologetically at him as they too calmed down after his timely reminder. It wasn't just them who were worrying, all of her close friends were worried too.

'I'm sorry, Odagiri-san, I guess I'm just too worried.., no, we are too worried for her. What else haven't we tried?'

Yukari asked hopefully even as Junpei grunted and scratched his head. The baseball cap-wearing boy was beat as he sank down beside her and just leaned back to rest. Ordinarily, Yukari would have been a tad worried as to where Junpei was placing his hands, but Yukari knew Junpei was above all that. Not that she wasn't a little nervous herself after realizing that she had really started trusting Junpei without even knowing it.

Then again, it wasn't fair for Yukari to think this way at all towards her friend. Before she could comment or apologize though, Yukari winced when Hidetoshi mentioned that they could call Minako's parents. It seemed that the boys didn't realize that it was a landmine as Junpei looked hopefully too and Yukari realized that Minako probably hadn't, well at least for them at least, told her friends about her family as like herself, Minako had lost her family.

Only she had it even rougher as both of her parents had died in the accident ten years ago, Yukari lost one of hers and had felt distanced and separated from another.

Reflecting upon it, Yukari knew that many things happened ten years ago and that thought was vindicated by Minako who revealed that it was because of the Kirijo group.

Even if she personally found them to be unforgivable for what they had done, Minako was able to explain to her... no, that wasn't really right. She was able to prove to her that Mitsuru sempai and the rest of the Kirijo group was being manipulated by him, Ikutsuki Shuji as well.

Without realizing it Yukari had already started to be close to Mitsuru sempai as well, and it was a relief on her part to know that she has nothing to do with the death of her father and was actually trying to ensure that what had caused his death would never affect anyone else again.

Even if Yukari might not approve or like how Mitsuru sempai kept all those knowledge to herself and not consult them on it, Yukari had to agree with Minako when she said that Mitsuru sempai probably didn't have a choice herself.

Even if Mitsuru sempai herself was powerful, not in the literal sense as the Kirijo heiress, as a Persona user too, she was trapped and desperate as well.

Yukari could understand and emphasize with why Mitsuru sempai did what she did to convince them to join and help them. If she herself was in Mitsuru sempai's shoes would she have done the same?

Perhaps not in the same way, but she was not Kirijo Mitsuru, she was Takeba Yukari and most importantly Mitsuru sempai was a proud woman, who wore her authority and her strength where ever she went. It would have been hard for Yukari to accept if Mitsuru had begged her for help and not come formally as a request to ask for her aid.

To be really honest, Yukari hadn't been too impressed with Mitsuru's request for aid at that time, admittedly she recognized and admitted that her own bias for the Kirijo group had probably been the cause of it all.

Yukari wasn't perfect but she was trying to be a better person nonetheless, and one of the few ways she was trying to do that was to be more empathetic to others.

Even if it doesn't seem to work when it comes to her mother, Yukari wasn't giving up just yet.

'Odagiri-san... Minako-chan, Minako-chan she is an orphan, her parents passed away.'

Yukari explained to the head of the disciplinary committee softly and she shook her head when Hidetoshi apologize quickly and regretfully, saying that he didn't know at all. Yukari said that wasn't too surprising as even Junpei sat up in surprise, so it seems that even he didn't know about it. Vukari felt a little accomplished and torn at the same time while looking at her two friends hesitantly. In the end she did tell them that Minako didn't like to talk about it.

'Minako-chan didn't tell anyone at all, even I... I found out by accident when Mitsuru sempai was reading Minako-chan's file.., they had to do background checks for the dormitory see and... although Minako says she didn't mind... I think she does mind sometimes.'

Yukari breathed easier when Junpei said that she should stop now.

'If Minako wants us to know, she'll let us know. You know how she's like.., so you don't need to tell us any more.'

Junpei took a few deep breaths before standing up and complaining to Yukari.

'Seriously, how much is she hiding and keeping to herself? That isn't healthy at all... she'll get a mental breakdown at this rate.'

Junpei muttered angrily but Yukari knew that anger was due to concern rather than real anger and she smiled at that. She was a little unsure how to react in seeing Hidetoshi mumble about the same thing as well, although she herself wasn't that sure how to react seeing that she thought that it was a blend of curiosity and wistfulness and regret!

Yukari could definitely detect regret in Hidetoshi's sigh as he straightened his collar and said that they should continue their search at any rate.

'Perhaps we can speak with the residents near the dormitory if they have seen anything.'

'But it'll be best if Odagiri-san talk to them, I don't think Junpei is the right person to ask others questions.'

Junpei agreed with a nod as he pulled himself to his feet and started following Hidetoshi as they made their way to the train station.

It'll be a very very long day for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Evening)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'Are you still worried about Minako, Aki?

Aragaki Shinjiro didn't think that there would be the day where he would see the lifeless look in Sanada Akihiko's eyes again as he shook his hands in front of the champion boxer. The two of them in school and in one of the rooms that the boxing club trained in.

Although Shinjiro was able to make up with Arisato Minako, the girl having forgiven him after he had shown that he really did believe her, and was actively trying to help her in her quest as well, Akihiko hadn't gotten that kind of luxury or relief. She was warming up to him again but only a little, before everything was derailed after Mitsuru and he discovered the true extent of Akihiko's injury.

'I am, but... I can't do anything to help.'

Akihiko grumbled as he stared at the sandbag in front of him in regret before looking back at his broken arm. Before he could say more Shinjiro had already placed himself firmly against the sandbag itself and the message was clear; he'll have to go through him to even try to lay a hand on the sandbag. Shinjiro noted with some mirth that he never thought that there'll be a day where he would have to defend a sandbag for goodness sake but at least Akihiko didn't make any attempt to even try to train. The most he did was to run his heart out everyday in the morning, something that had stopped a day ago, and this was the first time that Shinjiro had seen his friend so listless and lifeless at the same time. He really had something in his mind, the girl named Arisato Minako.

'You haven't lost her yet you know, Aki.'

Shinjiro was no mind-reader, but he was pretty certain that Akihiko was beating himself up by allowing Minako to disappear under his watch. Well, it wasn't exactly his watch but that was nothing but cold comfort for Akihiko. They were in the same building, perhaps not in the same floor but they were certainly close enough for him to be able to leap into action and help if anyone of them were in trouble. They shared the same security system for goodness sake and no doubt Akihiko was already second- guessing himself, wondering if they were even safe here, probably getting paranoid as well depending on how long the train of logic was going.

..

'Sorry, it's just...'

Akihiko admitted to thinking about her sister, Miki, no, their sister Miki and Shinjiro gruffly grunted as he reached out to tap Akihiko's head lightly while shaking his head.

'You're not wrong thinking about that. But you're wrong just doing nothing about it. You could do something about it, Aki.'

'And get in their way while they are searching now? With my luck, Mitsuru will execute me for trying to look for her at this state. The others got it covered, who knew that her whole class would chip in to help. There's no way that she's still on Tatsumi Port Island.'

'Heh, I didn't think you would be able to figure it out so soon.'

Shinjiro chuckled lightly but the amusement was not shown in his eyes, no, that line of thought was dangerous for a reason.

Mitsuru told me that and I agree... Minako she... won't disappear like this without a reason, but even if she did disappear by herself, she wouldn't want to worry us like that.'

'Aye, that I agree with you, Aki. It's not like her. If she told me that she went off to fight another Persona user like us I wouldn't even need to worry, that girl can take care of herself, we might even hold her back seeing how she used that tiny little thing...'

It was a line that Shinjiro found himself repeating again to Akihiko and from the wry smile that appeared on his friends face, Shinjiro couldn't help but be defensive as he snorted and said that it was true after all.

'None of us can take her down at her current level, and maybe not even if you, me and Kirijo took her on together. She's just too good, too fast... and let's not talk about her Persona.'

Shinjiro growled and shivered as he remembered that small sprite unleash hell on Castor, that was more of proving a point than anything else, he just knew it but did he mind? It was the ultimate proof that she was someone different, someone powerful and someone who had saved her. Even if he was borderline suicidal then, Shinjiro could laugh about it now that it's over, he had been aware that his time was running out any way.

But to think that she could do that, to give him that power again, and to even figure out a way to help him that none of the clones at the Kirijo group could, that itself was a miracle.

He should not have doubted her, then but there was no use crying over spilled milk now. The problem now was that unknown factor, Arisato Minako herself had disappeared into thin air.

If whoever took her away was as mysterious and potentially powerful as Minako or perhaps even better, their goose was cooked as there was no way they could match up to that overwhelming power.

'Yes... she's too powerful... and that made me ask myself. Why, why is she so powerful?'

'Why... huh? You're being obsessed with power again, Aki.'

Shinjiro sighed as he felt disappointment about his friend, he had expected Akihiko to actually move away from his obsession of power with that incident that they had gone through. Thinking back, he had no idea what that flash of light and the transformation of Akihiko's Persona meant, did that mean he had awakened another Persona? Did he get stronger then or something?

'No, that's not it... Minako is strong but if she's so strong by herself, why would she continue to stay with S.E.E.S? With her strength climbing Tartarus would be easy... if she can use a fraction of that power we saw her use the time she awakened...'

Akihiko trailed away as he recalled the sight of Thanatos ripping the first large shadow to shreds with it's bare hands, it's one of those moments where he had been terrified for his life. Not that he'll ever admit it though.

However, it seems that Shinjiro wasn't going to let him wriggle out of this one easily and he was forced to explain to him about the circumstances that she had awakened in.

..

'So she took care of a large shadow that even you can't touch with her Persona?'

Shinjiro had faced many things, but even he was intimidated and concerned with the large shadow that he had watched Minako and company engage in the train, courtesy of the chairman of course. That thing was powerful, but it wasn't as aggressive as it could be. If it really wanted to engage and kill them like the first shadow, it would have summoned more shadows or simply delay the train long enough to kill all of them together.

The Shadow's preservation instincts aside, who would call running into another train as perfectly acceptable behaviour, to Shinjiro that large shadow was leading them on. It _wanted_ Minako and the rest to meet it. The only conclusion that Shinjiro could make was that it was after Minako. She was the oddity here and not Yukari and Junpei. Yukari's past history with the Kirijo Group aside, Junpei was just dragged into this business by accident. Shinjiro hadn't been laying low in the slums just because Minako asked him to, he made his living there in the slums, and that meant that he was very good at sniffing and gathering out information as well.

It was an aspect that was crucial for living in that dog-eat-dog world and he had gotten very good at it.

The first large shadow, from what Akihiko had described it to be, had been aggressive and violent, which suited it's descriptions of having so many knives and limbs that slashed it's way around like a tornado. Shinjiro didn't fancy himself a match for such an aggressive variant of the shadows and Minako had apparently destroyed it easily. Were the Shadows aware of the threat that Minako was to them and was trying to bait her? Or was there something else at stake?

..

After seeing Minako being so cautious with what she said in the house, he had been the one to pull out and disconnect all the recording devices in his old room and had helped Akihiko do the same for his.

Whatever the chairman had to say about that could be discovered another time and since it had been quite a while since he had done that, either Shuji had wisened up and stopped installing those devices or had gotten very good at hiding them.

Whatever the case, he had the good mind to help Minako to do the same and for once he was glad that he hadn't as it was only that device that might lend them clue as to where she had disappeared.

Even if Mitsuru had hotly declared that there was no such thing installed, Yukari had told him privately there was and had even taken the liberty to sneak up to the control room to see if she could access the tape.

She failed, but he had succeeded in accessing the surveillance videos and as he had suspected, there was nothing noteworthy to be seen. Arisato Minako was someone else altogether as the camera had failed to function after she had apparently simply spend some time resting in her bed. From the time-logs, the failure happened nowhere near the Dark Hour and there was nothing to show had transpired during those crucial moments.

There was a very important clue though that Shinjiro had found out by accident and that was that Minako wasn't alone. Someone somewhere had managed to sneak into her room without any of the camera's catching them, and it was a feat that worried Shinjiro.

'I said that already, didn't I? I just can't figure out why she is still being with us despite being so powerful... we would only get in her way wouldn't we?'

'Don't be stupid.'

Shinjiro growled at his friend for being so dense and he reminded him of what Mitsuru's role was in the entire group.

'It is one thing to be strong, it is another thing to go in unprepared and without backup.'

If there was one thing Shinjiro knew about, it was surviving, and he knew first-hand how being strong itself wasn't always enough to get one through everything in life.

'Even if she might be powerful, she would need someone to back her up if things get difficult. Besides, she's good friends with Iori and Takeba isn't she?'

'They became closer because of S.E.E.S... if she didn't meet them here then...'

Akihiko's statement made Shinjiro pause and the champion boxer looked confused as Shinjiro scratched his head and sighed deeply.

'Well, what do you know... you really were thinking... and you were on the right track.'

Aragaki Shinjiro grinned savagely at his friend and this made Akihiko even more confused as he raised a question to his friend.

'Tell me Aki... do you really think Minako really sees us as her friends?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support so far!<strong>


	46. Questions

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 46: Questions_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: A revised beta by <em>Kaiser Dude<em>. Thank you for your help as always!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Evening)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'Of course we are her friends! I can't beli-'

Sanada Akihiko was cut off by Aragaki Shinjiro as he snorted and said that he knew that. He was the one who she had risked life and limb to save and if it wasn't for the bond that she had forged with him, or at least the bond of friendship that she said she did. Shinjiro would have been ready to pegged her a crazy stalker who was interested in him.

But she didn't, and that was the basis of his argument.

'I believe her but Aki, do you think she's giving us too much?'

'Giving us too much?'

Shinjiro snorted at his clueless friend and he was the one who had set him off in this direction too, but Shinjiro supposed that he shouldn't really expect more from Akihiko. Like he had raised earlier, just having him help him reach this train of thought was enough for him.

'Yes, don't you think she's trying too hard to get us to trust and believe her? Hell, if she didn't go ahead and force me to remember her name, I doubt I'll take her seriously... so she might have merit in that...'

Shinjiro reflected as he grinned at remembering how crazy Minako behaved during that fateful night. Thinking back, he was really tickled at how she had confronted him like that.

She had guts and was a piece of work... but she was trying too, too hard. Was there something she was afraid of?

'You were always stubborn, Shinji. Honestly I don't think you'll listen to me either till she butted in.'

Akihiko managed to look both sheepish and proud at the same time and Shinjiro nodded in agreement, conceding that point.

'That's why it doesn't make sense for her to try so hard.'

'Why do you keep saying that!'

'As I don't understand damnit! Why is she trying so hard if she knows what would happen in the end? She knows what is going to happen, so it should be a breeze for her, she managed to save me after all.'

Even Shinjiro himself couldn't quite follow that train of thought and it wasn't surprising seeing how this logic was skewed way away from what one would call 'normal'. Time-travelling magical girls? Witches? Perhaps Shinjiro himself was being too lenient to Minako for saying that her head wasn't screwed right.

Logic would not hold when faced with such facts, but as it was the truth that Minako knew things that she was _never_ supposed to know, plus how he himself swore to believe her, Shinjiro had to accept it.

'It should be easy to change the future to what she wants, isn't it? But since she's trying so hard... that means she can't do it alone.'

Shinjiro decided that was probably the best and easiest reason to explain to Akihiko. True enough, his friend understood that and nodded his head.

'That's what I thought too... if she really wanted to save the world, she would have done it by herself if she could. She wouldn't want any one of us to get hurt...'

Akihiko trailed off as he turned slightly red and Shinjiro snorted at that. It seems that his friend really was taken by the kid, it was a pity too as he knew that Kirijo was starting to pay attention to him as well.

'Did you see how she protected Junpei and Yukari during the Full Moon? Even if Junpei was in front, she would use her Persona to attack those who tried to attack them. They, no we, are holding her back and yet she doesn't mind.'

..

Akihiko's observations was helpful and enlightening but they were on a timer and Shinjiro nodded while gesturing for them to start packing up. It was nearing night time now and it would not do for them to be stuck here in the school for too long.

'Yeah... she needs us just as much as we need her. That much we can be sure of.'

It wasn't a very big leap forward as far as insights into Minako goes, but it was a start at least. Now that he knew that Minako depended on all of them just as much as they might depend on him, Shinjiro found himself a little doubtful as well.

'… Do you really value us as friends... Minako?'

Shinjiro asked himself in concern as Akihiko packed up, Shinjiro himself was feeling unhappy and upset that he would start to doubt his saviour. But doubts still lingered as he wasn't sure the bonds he had formed with her were true bonds of friendship, or formed due to necessity and created due to what she had done for him?

Likewise, how much of Minako's friendship with her friends were real? How much were her using her knowledge to get them to like her? She had proven herself to be more than capable of hiding her true intentions, being a 'mask' and manipulating others to get what she wanted.

How else was she able to get Akihiko to introduce her to him, or how she managed to get Akihiko to meet with Amada as well? Shinjiro might accept and agree that maybe what Minako did was for the greater good, but as himself, as Aragaki Shinjiro, he did not like the feeling that he was being led by someone else no matter the outcome.

It could be said to be a human's own innate resistance to be controlled, and as it was, Shinjiro acknowledged that Minako, for good or for worse, whether she was doing it on purpose or not, was 'controlling' them with her vision of the future.

He didn't approve of it, and he wanted to know more, more about what she saw what she knew and why she was doing this.

'For everything has a reason.'

Shinjiro muttered to himself again as he slipped out to the corridor to wait for Akihiko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Evening)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

Kirijo Mitsuru was currently resting in her room, feeling frustrated with what had been going on these past few days. It had been a while since she had felt this way. No, that wasn't right; she had felt that way the day before but it had been a while for her since this particular source of frustration had shown up on her front door and then promulgated itself throughout her entire home.

Odd, really that she would call the dormitory her home, but it seemed and felt right to call it that. She felt at ease there despite how it was actually the base of operations for her and her family's most grievous sin to the whole world.

But if she was in the dormitory, together with her fellow comrades she felt at ease with herself. Outside of the times that they travelled and explored Tartarus, or were holding one of the few meetings, Mitsuru was able to speak, chat and engage with individuals that she was happy to call her 'friends'.

They were once no more than dorm-mates and she was older than the most of them, but she wanted to call them her friends if she was allowed to. It was a thought that surfaced once when her father called her, a rare occurrence by itself, to ask how the new recruits were fitting in to S.E.E.S and their operations.

She referred to them as her friends without even realizing it and although it was perhaps wrong for her to say that so freely, she felt happier when she did say it again to her father.

Her father on his part seemed surprised, but at the same time gratified to know that she had friends too, as embarrassing it was to admit that she didn't really have any besides Akihiko...

'… Ugh.'

Mitsuru paused in her train of thought when it came to Akihiko again, it seems that she couldn't shake the image of her long-time friend away from her mind. Deep inside Mitsuru wondered if she did mind even in the back of her head she knew there were logical reasons for her not being able to keep her mind off Akihiko in the first place.

Even if he had been following her orders, she really hated it when she used that word, 'recommendations' and 'appointments' given to him by her, there had been no good news forthcoming from the specialist that had a look at Akihiko.

It would apparently take a very long time for wounds of that nature to heal, it wasn't just his bones that were fractured, as there were apparently damages to his nerve ending as well; if it was left untreated the chances of his arm being completely crippled was not unlikely.

Embarrassingly for her, when Mitsuru asked him again why he continued to train his body and keeping to his normal training regime, he reminded her that she was the one who wanted him to stay.

_'I want to be useful to you, Mitsuru and the others too... even if I might not be able to do much. I still want to do something to repay all of you for what you have done for me.'_

'You have nothing to repay, Akihiko...'

Mitsuru muttered softly even as she raised her head to stare at the computer screen of the video that Shinjiro had passed her a day before, a video recording of what happened that night in Minako's bedroom.

..

Mitsuru felt guilty that she had at first venomously denied that there was no such recording device in the dormitory, but she had neglected or had forgotten that Yukari had been present when they used one of them to monitor Minako's first night for any signs of _the_ potential.

She, too, made a mental note to find out exactly where those cameras were installed and to ensure that their privacy wasn't intruded upon like Minako's was after seeing that footage that Shinjiro had managed to squirrel out. Their friend had disappeared, and it wasn't simply the thought of losing a powerful ally, that much was admittedly one of her reasons, a very bad one indeed but more than that, Mitsuru felt responsible for what happened to her.

It was obvious that whoever took her was in some way linked to the Shadows and the Dark hour, the footage did cut off without any interference from any sources as it was still recording, only it was recording static instead.

The entire duration of the interference took about half an hour before it returned to show Minako resting in her bed till the Dark Hour started.

Now, the cameras were 'special' and they were made so that they could function in the Dark Hour as well; this enabled them to study the behaviour of Shadows when factored into her own abilities. However, during the small transition between 'normal' time and the Dark Hour, she simply disappeared from sight and Mitsuru was left baffled and in disbelief at what had happened.

Arisato Minako had always been a mysterious individual who was a genius in whatever she did, but was prone to very strong emotional episodes, both positive and negative traits were aplenty in the girl who was undoubtedly the strongest in S.E.E.S right now.

To be able to whisk someone like her away so easily was just unreal, and it was probably her fault that had gotten Minako into this mess in the first place.

Arisato Minako was talented and she must be putting in more of her into the task of handling the Shadows than she should have in order to display that kind of prowess and ability that she displayed on their first meeting with the large shadow as a team.

Mitsuru wondered what she had been doing to be so skilled with the naginata that she was wielding. Not to mention how exquisite that weapon was, it was stronger and yet finer than anything she had seen so far, and yes, with the connections of the Kirijo group, she had been unable to match what Minako wielded in her missions to Tartarus.

She was going off topic again, and Mitsuru found herself once again marvelling at how mysterious her junior was. To be involved not only with the shadows and Tartarus, but with other individuals whose power surely rivalled even their own.

A part of her, a part that she wanted to suppress, deeply asked herself whether Arisato Minako was anything like what she portrayed to be? Was she instead sent by someone else in order to spy on them? Did she serve her purpose, and was for all purposes ready to leave them now?

It was a train of thought that demeaned the image of the younger girl that Mitsuru called her friend and she stopped it at once.

'Minako is the victim here, not the culprit.'

Kirijo Mitsuru told herself again, but the seeds of doubt had already been planted deep inside her heart as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Evening)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

'Welcome back, Akihiko-sempai, Aragaki-sempai.'

Iori Junpei waved in greeting to their seniors as they joined them in the living room. This wasn't the time for resting, but Rio and Kenji were right, they were wearing themselves out at this rate and they had decided to call it a day for now.

Now that the exams were over, perhaps they would have the chance to explore Tartarus?

'Yo, Iori, you're working hard.'

Shinjiro acknowledged with a gruff growl, but Junpei knew that his senior wasn't that much better, seeing the dark eye bags meant that he too was staying up late looking for Minako as well.

'She could still be here in the island.'

Junpei defended himself even if he knew that it was now all but impossible now. Well, all but impossible except for that one place which they couldn't explore. But did that count as being on the island anyway?

'…'

Shinjiro decided not to comment on that and instead slumped into his chair before swearing softly and tossing the remote control to the side in frustration.

'What's for dinner? I was thinking of getting some take-out.'

Akihiko asked Junpei as he placed his bag to the side. Junpei noted that unlike before he wasn't too concerned about his injured arm, which although wasn't in a cast or a sling was still bandaged, albeit only slightly and letting him have full use of his fingers.

Despite that, Junpei found it not very surprising to see some used gloves that hinted that he had nonetheless tried to do some training even with his arm like that.

'Yukari is trying to cook... I told her that she shouldn't, she's been up last night trying to find some information on Minako on the blog service in the school too. I _told_ her that Odagiri got that covered.'

Junpei grumbled even as his two seniors stared at him before chuckling slightly to themselves at how Junpei, of all people, was behaving.

'Well, looks like you've matured quite a bit, Iori. I'll go give Takeba a hand then.'

Shinjiro waved off Junpei's question before heading to the kitchen, leaving only Akihiko and Junpei alone and for some reason, Akihiko looked wistful too as he smiled at Junpei sagely. Junpei himself felt a little uncomfortable as he was pretty certain that he was being mocked and complimented at the same time.

It was such an odd feeling that he found himself unable to really respond to it.

..

'You've changed, Junpei.'

Akihiko finally said out loud, and unfortunately, Junpei didn't quite follow him that well.

'Yeah... I guess I did...'

'And it's all thanks to Minako.'

Akihiko continued as he leaned back on the couch and spoke evenly. He knew that it was dangerous to speak in the dormitory now, if Minako was saying the truth and the chairman did in fact place cameras and recorders all over the place.

'Mm... Yeah, I guess so... she, well, she showed me how I could live my life if I tried... who knew that I could do all _this_.'

Junpei waved his hands in the air, and he couldn't decide whether it was fortunate or not that Akihiko understood what he meant as he nodded meaningfully as well.

'She taught me many things too... and I'm glad that I met her.'

'Sempai too? Well... I know that she did many things for you and Aragaki-sempai...'

Junpei smiled slightly at Akihiko and dense as the older boy was, he wasn't that dense and he explained softly to Junpei that it really was a complicated issue.

'I... It's not for me to decide whether I can reveal it or not...'

Akihiko couldn't, no, he wouldn't want to break the trust that Minako and Shinjiro had in him and he refused to say more, which made the situation even more awkward. Although it had been a week or two since he had fallen out with Minako, due to his moping around and the insistence of Minako in having her friends with her, it was the first time that they were able to talk like this.

Akihiko cursed inside him as this was exactly the situation that he wanted to avoid.

Although Junpei hadn't been overly aggressive or upset with him or Shinjiro, indeed he had actually looked a little apologetic at the start when he knew the two of them had betrayed her trust but he, due to the training he had and all the spars he participated in, could read aggressiveness in others.

Iori Junpei might not show it outwardly, but he was either very good at hiding his true intentions or was furious with the two of them. The boy probably didn't realize his own anger or was swallowing it very well but Akihiko knew that he didn't like him that much at the moment, he just didn't quite know why.

..

'That's great and all... sempai, but if you really think of Minako as your friend, why didn't you believe her then. I mean, I don't see you helping out in her sear-'

Junpei cocked his head to the side in confusion as Akihiko suddenly told him to take a walk with him.

'What?'

'Walk with me, Iori. Now.'

When Akihiko looked up, he was a different man altogether as Junpei's words had set him off as well. He wasn't the only person who could get mad around here and unlike with Shinjiro, Akihiko didn't need to hold back.

He didn't know what set him off like this, but perhaps he needed the outlet. It wasn't like Shinjiro was good for that, his best friend always managed to make a mockery of whatever he said due to him being generally sharper and more worldly-wise compared to him.

'We'll have to settle this outside.'

Akihiko growled aggressively in the same way that he would do to his competitor in the ring and he was very impressed when Junpei didn't back down. Instead the boy simply pushed his baseball cap down harder to fit snugly on his head before nodding.

'Good, I think we have things to settle between us too.'

Junpei couldn't help but give a grin of his own as the two of them set off together.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Geez, I can't believe they would really do that.'

Yukari sighed even as she finished washing the vegetables and Shinjiro grinned beside her as he was preparing the sauce.

'Seems like Iori's jealous of Aki... Well, I'm sure that boy is interested in Minako.'

'Which one, sempai? Akihiko-sempai or Junpei?'

Yukari answered evenly and calmly as she rinsed her hands while placing the pile of vegetables to the side even as she reached for the chopping board.

'You know more than I do that those two... aren't interested in Minako.'

Shinjiro grunted as Yukari wiped the knife clean and nodded her head as well. One could say that the other two were the brawns, and the two in the kitchen now were the brain, of their individual clique within S.E.E.S. One would have imagined that it was Shinjiro who was the brawn and Akihiko the brain but truth was stranger than fiction.

The two of them were strong but one was strong due to necessity and the other due to obsession. If they got into a straight out fight, like how they did that fateful night, one would be hard pressed to know who would win simply because they were strong in different ways.

Akihiko focused on raw power together with skill but Shinjiro was more of using his natural strength coupled together with his uncanny ability to manipulate the battle to gain the advantage.

Being a survivor, Shinjiro was naturally the more shrewd and cunning of the two, and this was displayed easily as Yukari nodded in understanding as well.

Besides Minako, who was a work of art by herself, Shinjiro felt and was accurate in his judgement and assessment that Takeba Yukari had her own cards to play on the table where they should have already showed their hands to each other.

'… I wouldn't say totally not interested in Minako-chan... just not romantically.'

Yukari replied slowly while casting a doubtful look at Shinjiro which he approved of. He doubted that he would get any useful information from her if she was a naïve individual. Fortunately she wasn't and Shinjiro was more convinced than ever that Minako might have told her something, anything at all that would help in this situation.

Shinjiro had been quite worried that Minako hadn't actually anticipated something like this and was charging forward alone after being rejected by the two of them.

'I guess I should apologize first.'

Aragaki Shinjiro made Yukari pause as he finished mixing the sauce and turned to look at her instead.

'Apologize? For...?'

Yukari could guess the reason right now but she still challenged him silently by looking straight at his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Aragaki Shinjiro didn't flinch and instead just growled in acknowledgement and perhaps praise as he nodded to her.

'For not trusting Arisato.'

'It's Minako-chan.'

Yukari repeated for the missing girl, but that exchange was enough to make the two of them smile a little and they went back to the preparations for dinner again.

'Takeba.'

'Yes, Sempai?'

'After dinner... let's take a walk too.'

'Of course, I always wanted to talk to you, sempai.'

The two of them kept their actions and features carefully neutral despite feeling excited that they were finally going somewhere.

Yukari knew of what Minako did but there were still things that were missing, like what he found out for her... not to mention the finer details of the situation between the three of them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Evening)**_

_**Iwadotai Stripmall, Hagakure Ramen**_

..

For Akihiko and Junpei the two of them had reached the same conclusions as they were eating ramen at Hagakure Ramen together.

'So... sorry, sempai for saying those things... I'm not the smartest guy in the dormitory so... ahaha.'

Junpei laughed lamely even as Akihiko nodded in agreement while saying that he wasn't that far behind as well.

'I'm not that smart either... Shinji and Mitsuru always did say that I'll train my brain to muscle as well if I keep training like this; guess they were right on that.'

'Hah! You shouldn't say that, sempai! I totally forgot that we shouldn't talk about those things in the dormitory!'

Junpei grinned while looking at his senior happily, Akihiko had told him that they were going to have have a bite and talk. But he didn't expect Akihiko to warn him about speaking too much about what Minako might have told them in the dormitory.

_'I'm sure that Minako has her reasons to trust you, but you shouldn't break that trust like I did.'_

Junpei really felt for his senior now as he obviously regretted what he said at that moment in time. Honestly, if Minako hadn't helped Junpei so much and if he didn't really feel that slight but now strong feeling of friendship between the two of them then, he would have said the same thing to Minako then at that time.

Junpei wasn't known to be a very tactful person after all, and to have Minako drop that bombshell on him would have been more than enough for him to crack a joke about it due to him being unable to read the mood.

Now that he knew how touchy and important that subject was to Minako, Junpei vowed to himself that he would never, ever do that to her. She had probably gone many traumatic things to cause that reaction in the normally very optimistic Minako.

'Please, protect her in my stead, Junpei.'

Akihiko mumbled softly as he dug in again and Junpei promised that he would do all he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always!<strong>


	47. Obvious Questions

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 47: Obvious Questions_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This release is brought to you with the help from <em>Wolf's<em> _Honour!_ ****Thank you for your help with the beta!**

**Version V2 brought to you with the help from Kaiser Dude + Wolf's Honour! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Night)**_

_**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe**_

..

Of all the people that she would be spending her own free time, Takeba Yukari did not think that Aragaki Shinjiro would be one of them. But right now, the two of them were indeed sitting together in a private booth in Chagall while waiting for their refreshments.

Dinner had been a little awkward as Junpei and Akihiko had returned after apparently having some ramen by themselves. Outwardly, Yukari was more than a little upset that Junpei had even brought back some more prodigy platters, but inwardly she was very glad that the two of them had not come into blows after what Junpei had said to Akihiko.

It was like Hidetoshi said, the situation with Minako was really affecting everyone inside, and was clearly wearing down each and everyone's nerves.

Even Mitsuru sempai had been grumpier than usual, that meant that they could actually feel her frustration as she returned to the dormitory by herself.

Yukari herself wasn't sure what to make of it, especially seeing how Akihikoa and Aragaki sempai literally took pains to get out of her way during and after dinner. A part of her was proud and glad to know Mitsuru sempai, who could be described as the embodiment of feminism due to the power and influence she wielded.

Another part of her was feeling sad that Mitsuru sempai wasn't asking any of them for help, and was carrying all the tasks that she wanted to carry out by herself. As a fellow woman, Yukari didn't like that, not because she felt inferior, but because she didn't want to see her sempai getting all worn out because she didn't want to bother others.

Maybe Minako was really rubbing off her after all if she was starting to think that way. That was exactly, probably, the reason Minako made friends with everyone after all.

Perhaps she should ask Mitsuru sempai whether she needed help later on?

'Minako was working here wasn't she?'

Yukari heard Aragaki sempai speak and she looked up to see him looking a little uncomfortable at the current mood. He wasn't flustered per se, but he was definitely not used to being with her and Yukari suddenly felt a little conscious herself.

Besides Junpei, which was a good friend to her, she had never gone out with any boys before by herself. Partly it was due to how she had no interest in boys in the first place and due to the rumours that would start circulating if anyone saw her like this.

Seeing how the picture of Minako working here had blown up like it did proved that she was rig-

'You don't suppose that Minako was kidnapped by a stalker or anything do you, sempai?'

Yukari's train of thought had struck gold as she explained to him about the incident with the photograph and this made Shinjiro growl dangerously as he said that he didn't know the incident had been blown up to this proportion.

'But there's no way that a random stalker would be able to get his grimy hands on Minako, you should know that more than I do, Takeba. You've seen her in action after all.'

Shinjiro growled, but nodded to the waitress who served them Chagall's signature coffee. The waitress hovered for a while before asking them if they had found Minako yet.

..

'We're still trying our best, I'll be sure to inform your manager when we do.'

Yukari took the initiative to reply and she smiled apologetically to the waitress who nodded in understanding and offered her help too. Apparently Minako was popular even amongst the full-time employees in Chagall too, and even if Shinjiro said that he should have seen it coming, it was still a surprise to see how Minako's social circle was as wide as it was.

'She really is incredible isn't she, sempai? Honestly... I never thought that someone could have so many friends.'

Yukari once again marvelled her friend before shaking her head and saying that they were going off-topic again.

'Heh, good to see you know how to prioritize, Takeba. Fine, what shall we talk about then?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

The two's empty coffee cups were starting to crowd the table as the two of them shared information with each other. Shinjiro was still a little paranoid about walls having ears, and the two of them chose to move to a more private booth near the back of the shop. Even there they made sure that their voices were soft as they spoke to each other.

For Aragaki Shinjiro the knowledge of how he was supposed to die was less shocking than the fact that Minako had definite proof that Ikutsuki Shuji was really the individual behind the scenes, manipulating and using all of them to fulfil his means.

Takeba Yukari on the other hand was less than amused to find out that Minako had been getting herself involved with an organisation called Strega who might have been murdering people during the Dark Hour, and that Aragaki sempai himself was willing to take such a huge risk to gain more information on them.

But the both of them agreed on one thing: that was that Minako was probably still hiding things from the two of them.

'What do you think, sempai? What do you think Minako was hiding from us? I... I know that she needs our help, and even if she was really... using methods from her knowledge to get close to us... I don't really mind. She had been friends with 'me' before, right?'

Yukari confessed her uneasiness to Shinjiro, and she was gratified to see him nodding his head in understanding and agreement.

'It depends on individuals... but I'm fine with it too. If she knows what's going to happen, what we are going through and is helping us...'

Shinjiro actually blushed but that predicament of being embarrassed was made easier when Yukari seemed to be embarrassed too and he continued after a short pause.

'As long as she gets the job done, it's fine. She wants to help us... it's just that, we as individuals might not trust her enough to let her help us. It's nothing unfair about it... she still has to work hard for us to believe her anyway.'

Shinjiro nodded sagely, and Yukari sighed in relief and told him that it was something that she had been thinking about for a very long time.

'I... I won't say that Minako was cheating because she knew exactly 'what' to do at 'what' time... and I know it's mean for me... but for me, for 'this' me like what Minako says, this is... my first time. It's hard for me to accept or to acknowledge that someone else has already gone through it before. And so... it's unfair.'

Yukari finished lamely and she raised her hand to order yet another coffee before Shinjiro stopped her and said that she probably had enough for one night.

..

'It's not something for us to decide.'

After a while, it was Shinjiro who spoke up and his words made Yukari look at him in confusion as he didn't quite make sense. Shinjiro himself didn't think he himself made sense too but it was just his thoughts as he leaned back on his seat and stared off into nowhere as he contemplated too.

'We are just ourselves, and whoever it was that Minako had 'met' might have the same problems that we have now. But, just like how Minako was willing to risk everything to save me, we as ourselves have the right and power to do things differently like her. She was the one who told us what would happen... but it depends on us to let her make those changes and us to help her. She needs our help after all and...'

Shinjiro saw Yukari looking troubled too and he sighed before raising his hand to order more coffee when it was Yukari this time who stopped him and repeated the same line back to him.

'We are ourselves, sempai... and Minako-chan trusts us enough to tell us this. So... whatever we do, she would accept it.'

Yukari said so firmly and Shinjiro paused before nodding to her wearily as well.

'I always said that Arisato is a fine piece of work... but you're not too bad yourself, Takeba.'

Yukari had the grace to look embarrassed as she squeaked a little at seeing Shinjiro's small smile.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'We shouldn't talk about what Minako was hiding from us for now.'

Shinjiro muttered to himself as they walked towards the train station together. It was getting late and the last thing that he wanted was to give Mitsuru a chance to tell the two of them off for going out so late like what Minako was doing.

'But rather… who has Minako been seeing recently?'

Shinjiro wondered out loud as he stopped, and Yukari turned back to see him mumbling to himself about how it doesn't really make sense for Minako to go out by herself like this if her goal was to...

'Wait... we're thinking about this all wrong...'

He had totally missed that out and he asked Yukari what Minako's goal was.

'Her... goal?'

'There must be a reason for her to try so hard. If she knew what would happen, why would she want to change it? No... why would she not use her ability to change it? She said that bastard Shuji was the mastermind to all of us, but to she had also said that 'they', meaning 'us' had managed to stop him before as well. What's making us and her stop him right now? If she knew everything... why is she still working herself ragged like this?'

Shinjiro was made to look like a fool when Yukari crossed her arms and said simply that she had probably been busy trying to save him and how could he forget about that.

'Uhh... that aside...'

Shinjiro got nothing left after that argument but surprisingly it was Yukari who sighed and said that she had been thinking about that question herself.

'Well no, it was Junpei who asked Minako about that.'

'Iori? That brat was able to ask this before me?'

Shinjiro actually looked disgusted at himself, but Yukari simply laughed and said that Junpei probably stumbled upon that question by himself instead of like him, who had much more questions to ask than he did.

'Minako probably still had something else she wants to do... or that she needs something else to help her in what's going to come.'

'How much do you really know about what she said, Takeba? I mean specific details.'

What Yukari said fitted in with his theories as well, and he looked at the younger girl for information and was disappointed when she said she only knew the main events that had happened.

'Minako-chan was still being quite vague when she told us what was going to happen... I... well, I tried to write them down but I might have forgotten some details.'

Yukari had the grace to look embarrassed again and Shinjiro fought hard to keep himself from shouting at the girl as she gave him a few snippets of the 'future' like Minako would like to say.

..

'There would be a large Shadow coming up soon... during the Full Moon like what Mitsuru sempai suggested it would, that's the closest event that I know she talked about so far.'

'I suppose we would have to deal with this matter another time, because there is one thing that I hadn't asked you yet, Takeba. It might be a stupid question, but I want to make it clear to you that if you lie to me...'

Shinjiro growled at Yukari and he was again impressed at the spunk and courage of the younger girl as she simply stared back at her senior evenly. She knew instinctively that he would never hurt her and she could feel that whatever this question was, it was the real question that was bugging him for so long.

'Did Minako ever say that she was going to disappear like this at all?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>525 Monday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

'The two of them sure are taking their time.'

Iori Junpei commented to his study mate and senior Sanada Akihiko as he continued to try and coach Junpei on his studies even after the exams were all over.

It was partly what Junpei himself wanted to do, and it also served as a great deterrent for Kirijo Mitsuru who found herself being shaken out of her own frustration at seeing Junpei being true to his word and continuing to work hard.

Mitsuru had hovered around the two of them for a while before retiring for the night, commenting and mumbling about how she must be seeing things again to the amusement of Akihiko but not to Junpei.

The last reason was that it gave them a good excuse to be left alone to wait for Yukari and Shinjiro to come back.

They hadn't really planned this out in full detail but with the situation managing to end up like this, both boys didn't really mind. Since it was going to be hard for either one of them to really keep up with the conversation if it get too complex. Plus, seeing how severe the situation was, they had decided that it was best for the other two who were simply more knowledgeable in the situation than the two of them to discuss their future plans.

Thankfully the two of them were able to pick up on their intentions to finally join forces. As a hot-blooded youth, Junpei had wondered why they weren't teaming up together to help find Minako and this was also a great opportunity for the four of them, those who knew of Minako's burden and secret to work together as one!

Junpei would call it the 'The Official Formation of the **New** S.E.E.S' if not for Akihiko saying that technically, they (Yukari, Junpei and Minako) were the 'new' S.E.E.S and the 'old' S.E.E.S were the three original founding members.

'Not like you would understand what they would be talking about, Junpei.'

Akihiko retorted crossly as he stared at the books in front of him. Just like how he had told Junpei, studying wasn't his strong point as he would barely scrape by with his grades. He got into Gekkoukan High due to being good at boxing anyway.

'I would understand! I just won't be able to help out much.'

Junpei admitted as well and Akihiko chuckled as he said the two of them would be in the same boat.

'Funny how her disappearing would cause me to get fired up again... even if there's nothing I can't do now, that doesn't mean that I can't feel like I want to do something for her.'

Akihiko admitted to Junpei and the younger boy nodded in agreement at his words as he felt the same way.

'Even if I know she probably isn't... you know, she can't be found 'normally', just seeing her friends wanting to help out makes me want to help out too. She's my best friend and I can't just wait around when others are trying their best.'

Junpei grinned but then he looked displeased as he saw Akihiko checking his watch again as he was reminded of what they would be doing together tonight. It was something decided and agreed unanimously by all four of them when he and Akihiko were doing the dishes but man was he nervous about this.

..

'There's no way Kirijo-sempai would allow this, would she?'

'That's why we're keeping it a secret from her, aren't we?'

Akihiko answered non-commitedly, and even if Junpei was grateful, hell, he was _really_ grateful that Akihiko was the one who _suggested _this in the first place, he couldn't help but feel very nervous about this.

'Sempai would find out, she definitely would.'

'… I know you've heard us say about her executions... but she won't kill us.'

It was Akihiko's turn to feel nervous as he bit his lip and stared at his own feet, perhaps measuring and judging whether he'll be able to outrun Mitsuru when it came down to it.

'That's not very reassuring, sempai... really, that's so not cool.'

'… Well... I'm willing to take the risk anyway, she has to be_ there_ after all. There's nowhere else.'

Akihiko gritted his teeth as he bit the bullet and said that it'll be fine, and it was for a good cause anyway.

'We have to find her.'

Akihiko declared even as the door swung open for them to see Yukari and Shinjiro stepping into the dormitory.

'… So uh...'

'It's cancelled.'

Yukari spoke up quickly and hurriedly and Shinjiro grunted his affirmative before the two of them headed to the lounge to sit with them as well.

'We'll talk tomorrow at school.'

Yukari whispered to Junpei softly and she smiled weakly at Akihiko who nodded in understanding as well. Like Junpei said, it was the first time that all four of them who knew about Minako's secret were acting together... and this was a fact that was perhaps not lost on Ikutsuki Shuji as his voice boomed from behind them.

'Ah! Welcome back, Takeba! I was wondering where you were off to. And what's this, isn't this Aragaki too?'

Ikutsuki Shuji smiled at them as he made his way down from the second floor and he beamed at them despite the lack of positive response besides the customary polite greetings from them. Only Shinjiro seemed relaxed, too relaxed, and he grinned a little when Shuji's eyes met his and narrowed just slightly.

It wasn't enough for everyone else but Shinjiro who caught it and his smile got even bigger as he leaned forward to greet him as well.

'I'm glad that you noticed me at long last, chairman.'

To be honest, Shinjiro felt that it wasn't very safe for him to draw so much attention to himself, especially seeing how he needed to spy on Strega. That was probably a pipe dream anyway and Shinjiro nodded sagely as Shuji started reminding Yukari and Junpei about the rules of the dormitory like the time they should be back.

'It wouldn't do for the two of you to start acting like a delinquent like Arisato has been.'

Either Shuji didn't notice the temperate falling a few degrees when he said that or he didn't care as he continued without even considering or caring about the looks that all of them were giving him.

'She's been causing so much trouble for all of us, becoming infamous around the town with that disgraceful job and what's more they say that she's been hanging out with older men too... To think that someone like that would be allowed into the dormitory, potential or not is really appalling.'

The others didn't know what his plan was, but they knew one thing that if Minako was right, and she probably was as they had never seen him act like this before, Ikutsuki Shuji was probably trying to provoke a reaction from all of them by talking bad about Minako like this.

'Potential aside, she was the one who almost cost you two your lives, Iori, Takeba... if it wasn't for her unique ability, I have a good mind to kick her out of the dormitory... I just might too depending on what her excuse is for her disappearance like this. It's thankful that I remembered that we might still have some cameras installed in the second floor. Perhaps we'll have more luck with those tapes. I'll bring them in tomorrow for everyone to see.'

Shinjiro felt his nails digging into his skin as he forced himself to be civil to the chairman, now this was crossing the line! But he had to keep his temper down, he had to or else he'll have something to use against him and Minako.

He had been wrong about Kirijo, he thought that she'll deal with the tape and make inquiries more discreetly than that... at least he learned his lesson today and would keep Kirijo at bay seeing how she was still tricked by the chairman.

He would have to watch his step from now on as well, and it probably would be best to check his back or to just rejoin S.E.E.S simply due to the many questions surrounding the chairman. He could be involved in yet _another_ 'accident' that could be arranged quite easily. He lived in the slums, and it wasn't really the most ethical of places, he certainly wouldn't be missed by anyone besides S.E.E.S and from the look of things, Shuji didn't approve of him anyway.

..

'That would be helpful, Ikutsuki-san.'

Yukari managed to say and thank him as he nodded while smiling at Yukari. Yukari herself fought hard not to shiver and instead favoured him with a big and hopeful smile instead as he praised her.

'You have been working hard these last few days, Takeba. I was talking to Mitsuru about letting you be appointed to be the field leader for our explorations to Tartarus during this period of instability.'

Shuji's statement was both tempting as well as appalling as Yukari asked him why he was saying that now.

'Ikutsuki-san, I mean... weren't you saying that we shouldn't visit Tartarus?'

'Ara ara, I didn't say that. I just said that as exams were over, the two of you should have some time to rest up before we try to explore it again.'

Shuji smiled at them as Junpei and Akihiko perked up as well at hearing the news. The other two, Yukari and Shinjiro kept their faces carefully neutral as they knew there was a catch somewhere.

'But seeing how that the two of them are probably not sufficient, I would like to ask Akihiko or Aragaki to accompany them for the first few times, would that be alright?'

The chairman threw the idea to the two of them and the two older boys looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Akihiko seemed really excited too but all that enthusiasm was taken away when Shuji said that it would be best if they kept to the lower levels for now till they got better.

'Mitsuru's support ability works best at lower levels, yes? Till all of you work together better, I would like to set that limitation on your exploration attempts.'

Yukari swore that the chairman smirked for a split second when he saw Junpei's shoulders dropped, but she took the initiative to ask something that was on her mind anyway.

'Ikutsuki-san... about... Minako-chan.'

Yukari swallowed slightly but she mustered her courage to ask him anyway.

'I am honoured to be chosen... but I hope that when Minako-chan comes back or when we find her... that she remains as the leader... we, I know we would work better with her as the leader.'

Yukari smiled when the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement but her blood ran cold when the chairman seemed surprised at her question.

'Come back? Oh... you mean when she returns? I'm sorry, but I can't allow individuals who lack discipline, who think they can get away with anything like her to stay in the dormitory. As of now, I am simply assisting this due to the fact that she has been lodging in the dormitory as part of the responsibilities of S.E.E.S. When she does turn up, I'll ask her to leave the dormitory. Please do not feel upset, I'm sure that all of you would do well with someone els-'

..

'That is enough.'

It wasn't any of the four who had spoken up and all of them, Shuji included, turned to see Kirijo Mitsuru looking quite upset as she looked at Ikutsuki Shuji while making her way down.

'That is enough, Ikutsuki-san. Regardless of your personal opinions of Arisato, I for one do still believe that there are circumstances which caused her disappearance. May I humbly ask for you to hold your opinion or at least not make them public in front of them?'

Mitsuru asked the chairman patiently and there was a silent war that was waged between the two individuals till one could swear to see Penthesilea's form hovering behind Mitsuru till he relented.

'Of course, I must admit that I am perhaps unfair and biased due to the constant reports from school. I do apologize if I have offended anyone of you... As it is, it is getting late and I should be going now.'

Despite losing the verbal war with Mitsuru, Ikutsuki Shuji didn't seem cowed as he smiled at them again before taking his leave.

'Allow me to bring you back myself.'

At least till Mitsuru insisted on doing that, and despite himself, Akihiko winced a little even as Shinjiro chuckled.

'Well, at least we know whose side Kirijo is on.'

'Yeah... Sempai's so cool.'

Yukari gushed even as Junpei smiled a little before asking Yukari what she meant by it being cancelled.

'We need get someone else's help first, Junpei... An important friend of Minakos'... and us.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Time for more updates!<br>**


	48. A Breather

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 48: A Breather_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This time, beta-ing is done by <em>Wolf's Honour,<em> ****Thank you for your help!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Morning)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

Takeba Yukari didn't get much sleep last night, she had been kept up by what the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji had said to her regarding her best friend, Arisato Minako. He hadn't been subtle at it and if not for Minako telling her about what he was planning, she would surely have been left confused and torn between what she would have done then.

Would she have defended Minako or would she have just left S.E.E.S together with her if she was forced to leave anyway.

But after looking at the facts together with Aragaki sempai, Yukari was pretty sure that the chairman's motive was either to put a wedge between the group or at least force them into very disadvantageous situations if they rebelled like what Minako apparently did. Yukari shivered when she was reminded of the power that the chairman wield with the Kirijo group behind him and she agreed with Shinjiro to at least openly get along with him.

It was probably a futile effort seeing how he probably knew how close all of them were to Minako but at least If they behaved themselves, there was nothing he could do to them.

Yukari was very impressed with Shinjiro's intellect and felt ashamed that she didn't think he would be so smart at all as compared to Akihiko. Still, there's no use crying over spoilt milk and for the first time in days, Yukari felt at least happy when she woke up the next morning. There were many things that she had to do but she knew at least that she had more allies behind her back this time. Why she did not ask for help before was beyond her but Yukari supposed she was just staring at what was happening in front of her without even caring about others around her who could help.

Okay, so she did, she just did not look further from her comfort zone.

'T-Time to make breakfast...'

Yukari yawned and stretched for a bit before she got out of bed, ready to face another day.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'This is quite a spread.'

Kirijo Mitsuru was quite pleased at the spread that was set in front of her but most importantly, the smell of that coffee was heavenly.

'Especially the coffee... this is just exquisite. How did you ever obtain this, Aragaki?'

Mitsuru turned to look at the person who prepared all this and she tilted her head in confusion when Shinjiro said that he bought it.

'Bought it...? This is store bought coffee? I...'

Before Mitsuru could continue though, Shinjiro explained that he had bought the ground coffee from Chagall but he had prepared the coffee himself.

'The ingredients are as important as the preparation process, Kirijo, it took me a while to get it alright... now that kid, did it in the first try.'

Mitsuru smiled when she saw her old friend grumble a little as he served her another cup of the delightful coffee, very strong and yet not too sweet but still enough to cover the bitter taste of the coffee. Such a wonderful concoction and she told Shinjiro that she might just get addicted to this.

'Ah, that's what Minako-chan said too.'

The other person who had chipped in with the preparation, Takeba Yukari smiled cheerfully as she finished putting the dishes onto the dining table and she nodded in thanks to the two of them.

'I could get used to this, Aragaki, Takeba... may I enquire the reason for such a spread so early in the morning?'

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed a little briefly and she was gratified to find that she hadn't lost her touch in sensing an ulterior motive as the two of them looked a little awkward. Well, at least Takeba looked awkward, Aragaki simply didn't seem to care much as he shrugged and said that it wasn't his idea.

'Ano...'

'Yes, Takeba?'

Mitsuru relaxed and smiled encouragingly at her even as she took another sip of the coffee, even though the chairman had gone overboard with his words, he was right to say that she had been quite impressed with the way she and Junpei had led and arranged the search teams for Minako.

If it wasn't for Minako's outstanding performance up till now, Mitsuru would have a hard time choosing who was really qualified to be the field leader of the group between the three of them.

However Mitsuru would prefer Yukari rather than Junpei and it was not that she was biased to the opposite sex, it was not that at all.

Despite Junpei doing a great job in handling the people that turned out to help, he was obviously a fish out of water in that environment. He was earnest and tried his best but his best came at his own expense at times. Mitsuru was not certain how long Junpei would last if that trend continued. For all she knew he might be pushing himself too hard and fail at the most crucial moment.

It wasn't unheard of as well and so Takeba Yukari was the candidate after Arisato Minako.

..

'I … I just wanted to thank you for defending Minako-chan last night... I, I I know it might be hard for other people to believe her... and us... but I... I'm very happy that Mitsuru sempai spoke up for Minako-chan even though she didn't need to.'

Mitsuru's eyebrows raised slightly as she asked why Yukari said she didn't need to in the first place?

'Because Mitsuru sempai knew Minako-chan, and those who know Minako-chan would never believe she would do what Ikutsuki-san said she did... we're her friends so we believe her.'

The absolute faith that Yukari had in her words was conveyed to Mitsuru and the older girl looked at her for a moment before raising a hand in surrender.

'You are right, your point is gratefully acknowledged.'

Mitsuru smiled at Yukari, who turned red as she praised her for her loyalty to her friend like that. Yukari was right of course, Mitsuru called Minako her friend and by deferring that 'status' on her, Mitsuru would stand loyal to her friend till proven otherwise.

It was odd that Yukari had been the one to point that out to Mitsuru, who had never ever considered that she would ever lose faith in Minako. That was something about herself that she was very proud of, she believed in the brunette and for reasons unknown, knew that she would defend her in the same way.

'Minako would do the same for me and everyone of her friends, I know she would... so I'm just returning the favor.'

Yukari managed to reply in the end but further conversation on the topic was halted when the other two boys stumbled in for breakfast. Mitsuru had to give them credit for daring to not look sheepish but she raised an eyebrow again when Akihiko whispered to Shinjiro that they found out what he wanted.

'Shall we have breakfast?'

Mitsuru was broken out of her own musings when she heard Yukari asked her and she nodded her head.

'Yes, let us do that. Everyone, Ittadakimasu.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

Sanada Akihiko knew that he would get a lot of stares whenever he came to school as according to his fellow club-mates in the boxing club, he and Mitsuru were the idols of the entire school. Normally he would just shrug and ignore the whispers and pointed glances or discussion about him when he walked past them. He had been very uncomfortable that time when Mitsuru had walked him to school, even carrying his bag with him that time they found out about the extent of his injuries.

The two of them had been the talk of the entire school and it was the first time that Mitsuru had seemed a little uncomfortable as she left for her class. It was common knowledge that the two of them were friends and they had walked to school together a few times before. However for some reason the entire incident got blown up way more than it was supposed to.

Just like how Minako's photograph was being circulated... and just the thought of some scum-bag trying to take pictures of Minako was almost enough to put him off of his Hagakure ramen. Almost as Junpei told him that he was already on the case and he had offered his help to the junior, which he had declined.

It was hard to believe but last night was the first time they had spoken so much with each other and he felt a little guilty at that. They were the only two guys in the entire dormitory and it was quite obvious to the two of them that the girls have more authority over them that they would ever admit to. With Mitsuru being a prime example of the feminism culture and Minako adding to that with her strength and independent behavior, if it wasn't for Yukari being quite content to sit back at times, the two boys would find themselves severely disadvantaged, especially since he was now more than a liability than an asset in the fighting department.

Take that away from him and he was just... nothing else.

'… I forgot about the physiotherapy again.'

Akihiko muttered to himself suddenly when he remembered and he groaned slightly even as his companion grunted in concern.

'You sure you should skip that, Aki? Isn't that arranged for you by Kirijo?'

Yes, Sanda Akihiko was walking to school together with his best friend , Aragaki Shinjiro, after Mitsuru left and the looks, stares and comments that was given in his direction was unrivalled. Though for some reason he was more comfortable with whatever they were saying and discussing now rather than then.

'No, she'll kill me for missing it... think I can get away by saying that I was out searching for Minako and forgot?'

Akihiko looked sheepishly at his friend and sighed when the beanie wearing boy just grinned and said there was no way in hell Mitsuru was going to buy it.

'You went to club yesterday, I'm pretty sure she would have noticed if she had been in school then. Oh ya... Kirijo got her own car doesn't she?'

Shinjiro shrugged expressively even as he continued stuffing his hands into his big overcoat. Akihiko really didn't know why he insisted on doing that but the last excuse he heard was that he kept his evoker there ready for use.

'She could have given us a ride instead of letting us walk...'

'Oh? If you wanted to be stared at by her chauffeur and personal assistant the entire way... I'll pass on that.'

No matter how long Akihiko knew Mitsuru, there were things that he didn't want to know about her and Shinjiro agreed with him as he chuckled.

'Damn straight... Ah.'

Shinjiro stopped for a moment as the entered the Gekkoukan High Compound as a student started running towards their direction. Akihiko however was the one who was surprised when Shinjiro relaxed and gave a lazy grin at the new comer.

'Isn't this Odagiri, hey there kid.'

'… Aragaki-san? What are you doing here?'

Odagiri Hidetoshi looked a little out of his depth for a moment before he recovered and cleared his throat to look at Akihiko for an explanation on why he was doing with him.

'Oh you know him, Shinji?'

'We've met... I think he's part of the student council or something like that. One of Kirijo's friends.'

Hidetoshi's eyebrows twitched to hear the gruff and rude man call the Student Council President's name so casually but if he was with Sanada Akihiko, there might be other circumstances that he wasn't aware of.

Again. This was very frustrating.

'I apologize for not introducing myself, Sanada-san. I am Odagiri Hidetoshi, head of the disciplinary committee of the student council. I am aware of you simply due to you being a famous individual and an acquaintance of Kirijo-san, I however do not see how or why you are bringing Aragaki-san to school.'

Hidetoshi was being very polite and he wasn't faking it as he was very much unsure what to do in this scenario. The school wasn't really a very private one, if they had an appointment with someone they would be allowed to enter. As much as Shinjiro wasn't really who he appeared to be on the outside, rules were rules after all.

'Ah, see. Shinji here is here to discuss matters with the school about his own studies.'

'His... studies?'

There was mistaking the look of shock and how his voice actually wavered for an instant as Hidetoshi stared at Akihiko in absolute shock.

'Yeah kid, I'll be continuing my studies... the last I checked I passed the second year... so that makes you my junior huh?'

The day was just beginning but why did it feel like it was going to be a very very long day for Odagiri Hidetoshi?

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Morning)**_

_**Classroom 2-F **_

..

'So what did you and Akihiko-sempai talk about last night?'

Yukari asked Junpei and she frowned when Junpei avoided that question by saying it was guy's stuff, just like how they were girls stuff and so this was guy stuff and would be kept between guys.

'But he's really a swell guy, Yukari-chi! I'll ask him out for ramen again soon.'

Junpei crossed his arms even as he gave small sounds of approval of their sempai while Yukari just sighed, groaned as her shoulders slumped. She should have expected that the two of them wouldn't have gotten anything done unlike she and Shinjiro-sempai last night. Even if it was going to be a long shot, there was nothing wrong in trying to change the future like that, right?

Actually Yukari knew deep inside her that it was wrong. This was exactly what Minako was trying to warn her about in the first place with her stories about Pandora, Cassandra as well as Adam and Eve. They were effectively going against what Minako was afraid of but in the same vein, Yukari and Shinjiro had agreed that Minako was being hypocritical at the same time.

Wasn't she the one who had broken all those rules of not meddling with the future by saving Shinjiro-sempai in the first place? Or was it that Minako only wanted herself to be 'punished' by the 'gods' just like what had apparently happened.

Yukari admitted that she had been very hesitant but when Shinjiro-sempai said that trying was better than not trying, she caved into his request and told him about what she knew about the future of S.E.E.S.

One of the things that he was particularly interested in was of S.E.E.S by itself, who would be the final group of members that would have gathered around Minako in the end.

When Yukari had asked why he was curious about that, he had explained that he believed that up till now, what Minako was doing was to gather strength and allies that would help her in what would be coming ahead.

She probably couldn't manage to accomplish or go on with their exploration of Tartarus without others helping her as if she could, she would have done everything herself by now. Neither did Shinjiro believe that Minako was constrained by only time as if that was the case, Minako would have spent all her available time preparing herself for that endeavor.

Yukari agreed with Shinjiro as it did match and answered some of the questions that she had for her friend's behavior.

Minako only touched briefly on her fellow S.E.E.S members but she did know that Ken-kun was going to be part of S.E.E.S too and if she did remember clearly enough, Koromaru too as well as an individual named Yamagishi Fuuka. The last individual was supposedly her best ally.

..

It was this individual that really stood out as Junpei did mention something about a girl named Fuuka that Minako had been defending others from. If the pattern holds true, this Fuuka would definitely become a part of S.E.E.S. It brought about their own questions though, like her own speculation that other friends that Minako had gathered around her could be Persona Users as well.

It would be great to have another girl beside Fuuka like Rio or Maiko with them! Yukari wasn't so sure about Maiko though, she was a bit young but it was the same for Ken as well. He might be mature, but he was still barely into his teenage years.

What Yukari was very nervous about was the potential of Odagiri Hidetoshi being a Persona user as well... that would actually make things very difficult for all of them with that love-triangle.

'… No wait, maybe it'll be more interesting after all...'

Yukari's love for soap-operas told her that it might be more fun in a way but she was brought back from reality when another voice called out to them.

'Hey, Yukari-chan! H-How is it, has there been any news about Minako?'

It was Rio and her worry was obvious as she headed straight for all of them. That's right, all of them were still looking for Minako after all and Yukari felt bad at keeping things from Rio, especially regarding things about Minako when she was so worried.

However it was also true that if they let people know what was going on, it might endanger them as well for different reasons.

Not to mention how it was going to actually explain it to them.

'I'm sorry, but no... but we'll be trying our best to search for her again today.

'T-That's... well, let's do our best today too!'

Rio was disappointed but her disappointment was quickly overpowered by her own drive to help Minako and Yukari nodded to her in thanks.

'But Minako wouldn't want us to worry so much that we get sick, so... if you're tired, you don't have to help out if you don't want to.'

Rio did seem a little tired herself and she smiled sheepishly as she admitted that she might have been trying to locate herself at night.

'T-That's very dangerous! What if you got hurt!'

It wasn't her or Junpei who actually said that and all three of them turned to see Kenji scowling at Rio unhappily. However Yukari noticed that despite her shock, Rio was actually blushing as Kenji stalked over, doing quite a good Junpei expression when he was mad as he demanded answers from Rio.

'So that's what you were doing last night? Your parents called me to ask if I had seen you, they were worried sick! I went out to look for you too, idiot!'

Even as Kenji continued to berate Rio, Junpei found Yukari looking to the side and trying to hide her amusement at the situation. Perhaps it really wasn't the time, seeing how Minako still wasn't found but then again, Minako and Yukari had been teasing Rio about Kenji for ages.

Even if this might not be something special between Rio and Kenji and was simply concern for a very close friend, Junpei was sure that Yukari could tease Rio about this for an entire week and not get bored.

Even as he suppressed a shudder at that thought, Junpei decided to back off from this scene lest he became an unwilling victim when the inevitable clash between the genders happen in front of him.

..

'Now isn't that cute.'

But it seemed that he wasn't fast enough as Yukari reached out to grab his arm to stop him from getting out of the way.

'Uh... I gotta go, Yukari-chi, you know how forget I am, I left a textbook in my shoe-locker! Ahaha, be right back!'

Of course Yukari didn't let him go that easily as she easily ordered him to sit down with a very fierce glare. It wasn't just Minako that Yukari was rubbing off, it was Kirijo Mitsuru too as Junpei obeyed immediately and sat down in his seat before he knew it.

'Don't get involved, Yukari-chi! I'm warning you!'

Junpei couldn't stop himself from warning Yukari nonetheless simply because Kenji was a friend of his, one of the few friends he made in school before meeting Minako, he liked to add. The two of them got along well, even if that incident about the photograph of Minako had threatened to destroy their friendship. But guys would be guys, all they needed was a 'bonding' session at Hagukare before all was forgiven and forgotten. Junpei knew that it really wasn't Kenji's fault too anyway!

'Now whatever do you mean by that, Junpei?'

Yukari's words made Junpei relax a little but he still paled a little when Yukari said that she was not a third-party, she was one of the participants at the start. Now even though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the class, he still knew that Yukari was using the wrong phrase here. But he wasn't going to call her out on that, no he wasn't. All he was going to do now was to pray for Kenji's safety as he clapped his hands together in a praying position.

'I hope you would come out of this alive, Kenji.'

Junpei knew he was exaggerating but stranger things had happened ever since he joined S.E.E.S and met with Arisato Minako.

Thankfully or perhaps unfortunately for all parties involved, the school bell rang before Yukari could make a move on the two arguing childhood friends.

..

'You aren't supposed to be out wandering the streets so late at night! Understand? Hey, Rio!'

Kenji scowled angrily as Rio all but fled the classroom, her face so red and her steps a little unsteady that Kenji was sure that Rio was sick too.

'That idiot...'

Kenji mumbled to himself unhappily as he returned to his seat but he paused when he passed by Junpei as his friend was looking at him strangely.

'Did I get something on my face? No... don't tell me that you're into _that!'_

Kenji breathed a sigh of relief when Junpei scowled and said that he wasn't before asking him about that 'secret project' of his.

'Ah! Well, you know how Rio has been bugging me about Minako's disappearance right? I've been helping her search the forums and like to see if she has been sighted at all. I didn't find anything though... So I haven't had the time to even talk to her.'

Junpei nodded in understanding and it was Kenji's turn to ask Junpei why he was suddenly interested in his 'project'.

'I thought you said you weren't interested at all? And here I even offered to arrange a double date for us.'

Kenji smiled teasingly but he scratched his head and admitted that it's true that he might never accomplish that for him anyway.

'So.. you're dead set on her, huh bro?'

'Yeah, I guess so. I think she's my soul mate after all! Ah...'

Kenji smiled like a love-sick boy while Junpei felt a little more complicated inside. Here was Kenji, one of the few individuals he knew that was really interested in the opposite sex. He wasn't _that _popular due to his mannerisms and his tendencies to try and hit on cute girls very often but Junpei knew him well enough to know that he should have realized what he had just openly declared to everyone in class earlier.

And yet he hadn't realized what it meant to Rio. For gods sake even he caught the implications of Kenji's words. Kenji was worried for her that much was obvious but the underlining implications were trickier to figure out. Was it just concern for a friend? Or was it something more? If Kenji matched the mental image that Junpei had painted for him, then there was going to be a very disappointed girl very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

In his own class, Akihiko found himself wondering whether his friend would really return to a 'normal' life by returning to school. Officially he had dropped out of school after the second year but unofficially they could probably get him to retake it again and subsequently the third year if he stuck with it. It beats having to enter school as a first year after all, goodness knows how Minako and Yukari would treat and tease Shinji if that really came to past.

There he goes again, thinking about Minako when this really wasn't the time for him to do that. They had found a lead, at least Shinji had found a lead and until it was confirmed, it might just be a waste of their time.

Minako has officially gone missing for three days now and if they were right and if she was indeed in Tartarus, she had been there for three hours now. It might seem not like much but an hour in an extremely dangerous, disorienting and stressful place like Tartarus was about all that his younger charges could take most of the time.

As impressive as Minako was, she had always came out of Tartarus without even breaking a sweat no matter how many times she invoked her Persona, chances were that she was in a location in Tartarus that was too high up for her to make her way down or else she'll be out of Tartarus by now.

At least, that's what Shinji reasoned and he believed him. Akihiko had reviewed the footage of the fight that younger companions had had with the large Shadow together with Mitsuru and she agreed with him that even if it was just Minako herself, she would have been able to handle it easily.

All Akihiko could hope was that like him, Mitsuru downplayed the possibility of Minako's strength in front of the chairman. There's no telling what he could or would do if he knew how much Minako was holding back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Re-mastering is a pain.. I'm considering re-vamping the story once again. That'll mean no updates for a bit.<strong>

**But maybe till I reach the next Full Moon.**


	49. A New Strategy

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 49: A New Strategy_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: The round of beta is done by <em>Wolf's Honour.<em>** **Thank you for the help!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday**__** (Afternoon)**_

_**Gekkoukan High Roof top**_

..

'So how was it, Aragaki-sempai?'

Takeba Yukari asked casually as she and her friend, Iori Junpei waved in greeting to their senior, Aragaki Shinjiro who was sitting by himself comfortable on the roof top. There would usually be a few scattered group of students during lunch hour but for some reason it was deserted. Probably because of Aragaki Shinjiro himself as he was dressed like he usually was, his trademark dark red overcoat and black beanie.

The two of them knew that he was trying to see if he could return to school today and Yukari smiled when Shinjiro just shrugged uncommitted.

'Ah, they said something how they were going to submit it to the school board for special considerations, appeals and yadda yadda... the usual crap.'

Aragaki Shinjiro growled to the two of them with a grin on his face. It was funny to Yukari how it has just been a few days, a few days of constant worry while trying to find Minako and it has at the same time felt like an eternity and too short at the same time.

An eternity of worry but the searching process itself had passed by so fast that she only realized it was the fourth day now.

However Yukari only brought that up simply because it has only been barely a day since she 'reconciled' with Aragaki Shinjiro-sempai and she had gotten used to his mannerisms and personality.

She has to emphasis that it really wasn't much of a reconciliation rather than the start of their friendship and working relationship in S.E.E.S in general.

Yukari had always thought that Shinjiro was quite cool, something that she had admitted to her two friends before due to his attitude. His no-nonsense and direct way of telling others how he felt was very very cool to Yukari. She was certain that Junpei felt the same too as he looked up to Shinjiro as well, not just because he was their senior or his strength but the way he carried himself.

He was a confident person, someone who was willing to talk about his beliefs no matter the situation. He was even willing to stand up to Kirijo Mitsuru albeit not directly but he would still state his point to her no matter what.

It made Yukari feel a little sad but at the same time relieved that Shinjiro was still 'normal' as he could make concessions at times, which was a good thing. If not, Yukari was sure that she would not be able to learn so much about him or Minako-chan.

'So it'll take a while, huh? Tough luck, sempai.'

Junpei scratched his head but then he grinned when Shinjiro shrugged and said that it was more of a formality for him than anything.

'I could just give Kirijo a call to get it all done and settled but I don't like owing favors, especially not to her.'

'But it would make things easier, sempai... But I guess you're right.'

Shinjiro nodded as Junpei seemed glum too before he continued.

'Hold on, HOLD ON! Kirijo-sempai doesn't know sempai is trying to return to school?'

'Heh, looks like I forgo- Nah,I was planning to surprise her. But I'm surprised she hadn't called me yet seeing how she's always so impatient...'

Shinjiro grinned while pulling out his cell before chuckling again.

'Oops, looks like I left it in silent mode... I need to make this call.'

Under the disbelieving eyes of the two of them, Shinjiro excused himself just as someone else opened the door to the rooftop behind them,

'Oi! Shinji!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I thought as much.'

Sanada Akihiko, champion boxer and third year student in Gekkoukan High groaned in front of Yukari and Junpei as he passed the two of them some canned drinks.

'Mitsuru didn't sound too happy earlier when she called me... guess it didn't went too well, huh?'

'Sempai said that he'll have to wait for them to inform the school board before he can get a reply.

'The school board... huh? Isn't Mitsuru's father in it too? Couldn't Shinji just tell Mitsuru?'

'And would that be right, sempai?'

Yukari asked Akihiko sternly and the older boy swallowed before looking to the side and saying that it wouldn't be.

'Aragaki-sempai really wants to return to school huh? I didn't think he'll be the studying kind though... I always thought he had graduated...'

Junpei asked sheepishly while Akihiko agreed as well.

'Ah well, it's complicated... but it's what you said too, he isn't really the studying type... The two of us have never been... I was inspired to start training in boxing thanks to Shinji too, he has always been stronger than me... maybe even now he's still better.'

Akihiko smiled wistfully as Junpei gaped at his senior. Even though Junpei had never seen Akihiko's matches, he knew that in the past it has only been him, Kirijo Mitsuru and Aragaki Shinjiro patrolling the whole of Tatsumi Island by themselves before the numbers had dwindled down to just two. Still the two of them had kept the entire island's inhabitants safe by themselves. It was a testament to how strong they were if they managed to do that and yet the undefeated boxing champion could say that someone else was better.

'He must be a monster...'

Junpei commented softly even as Yukari hit him on the head lightly in chastisement.

'That was rude, Junpei!'

'S-Sorry... didn't mean it... but I'd loved to see you and Aragaki-sempai in action then.'

'Hah, we were quite a team then.'

Akihiko nodded modestly before Yukari teased him as well, telling him that Ken would be disappointed to know that someone could beat his idol.

'Ah, Amada? He already met Shinji, he's been showing the kid around.'

Akihiko's words made Junpei and Yukari give pause before remembering that Shinjiro did call Ken out last Friday when they were searching for Minako. They were too concerned about Minako to bother about it but that definitely happened.

..

'So that's how Ken-kun knew Aragaki-sempai... because of Akihiko-sempai?'

Yukari spoke to herself after Akihiko filled them in on how he had introduced Shinjiro to Ken.

'Ken and Aragaki-sempai huh? I just don't see it... but Ken sure likes to have role models, eh?'

'Well, he knows that you aren't one, that's for sure.'

Yukari smiled teasingly even as Junpei protested but she also mentioned that it was a good thing.

'Ken-kun can learn lots from Aragaki-sempai. I'm sure of it.'

'Hmm? That's true, Aragaki-sempai he can definitely teach Ken the ropes!'

'The ropes of what, Junpei?'

Even as his two juniors bickered amongst the two of them, Akihiko hoped that they were right too. Ken had received Shinjiro a little nervously but after they had bonded over a ramen treat, he knew it would work, Ken had started to warm up to Shinjiro as well.

Ken had slowly developed a kind of worship for Shinjiro too as his friend had thought him many useful things, like how to stand up to bullies the right way, to work and play smart in classes and all that. Akihiko didn't know what Shinjiro was trying to do but at least Ken enjoyed speaking to him at least.

But enough about Ken, Akihiko could tell that the two of them here was still very nervous about what they were trying to accomplish later on. It seemed ridiculous to him, but then again he was the one who had began to fight a secret war against creatures that were beyond human logic in a separate time from the rest of the world years before these two had gotten involved.

Thinking it this way made it much easier for him to accept that his 'norm' was different from the 'norm' of the others in the world. So maybe this little detour wouldn't be the most outrageous thing that he had done so far and maybe in the future as well.

Meddling with the future... whoever thought that would actually apply to him.

..

'Ah... my right ear's gone numb...'

Shinjiro grumbled as he ambled back to the three of them and he smiled a little when Akihiko said that he probably deserved that.

'Didn't know that woman can yell at all.'

'Yell? W-What... what did you tell Mitsuru to get her that mad?'

'Well I was telling her that she could just use her family name to give me a free pass...'

'That's just stupid.'

Akihiko managed to say so with a straight face despite suggesting that just a few moments earlier and Shinjiro grinned.

'Well, it was more than a joke than anything... geez that woman can't even take a joke.'

Shinjiro grumbled for a well before he looked at the three of them and jerking his thumb.

'As good a time as any, let's go.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday**__** (Afternoon)**_

_**Gekkoukan High **_

..

Yamagashi Fuuka, junior class man of Gekkoukan High and who was a secret confidant of the now famous transfer student, Arisato Minako. Minako had promised to give her some time to consider what Minako had revealed to her. Right now she was on her way back to her class after spending another lonely lunch break trying to avoid her tormentors.

Minako had told her memories wasn't fake nor did it belong to her. Well, it did belong to her but it wasn't 'her'. Fuuka knew of the alternate world-line theory and about reincarnation and all that... but to say that those memories were of her other self was still a shock and it took a while for her to come to terms with them.

Persona, Shadows, S.E.E.S, the Fall, Nyx and... Erebus... all of it was so far-fetched that Fuuka was sure that no one else would blame her if she said that she didn't believe what Minako said.

Sadly however for Fuuka, she did believe her as she knew deep down that Minako was right. Those were her memories, even if they were different and... very scary at times, not to mention disjointed and sometimes heart-breaking, Fuuka had to acknowledge that they were part of her. It was something that she would have been able to experience, emphasis on _have_ been as Fuuka was sure that something has changed for her to know all of this.

Perhaps the other 'her' could have gone through the same thing, from what she could tell from her memories, her Persona was different from the rest of her 'friends'. Perhaps this was just... what she had to go through to be part of the S.E.E.S?

No, that would be wrong on so many degrees that Fuuka would have to admit that her life was cursed.

Just like now, for Fuuka caught sight of the S.E.E.S members walking towards her direction and she swallowed, hoping that they weren't looking for.

'You are, Yamagishi-san, is that right?'

Yes, her life was cursed after all...

Fuuka mentally sighed to herself before she nodded and looked up to the very intimidating group in front of her.

'Yes, I'm Yamagishi Fuuka... may I... know why you are looking for me?'

..

Yukari had quickly forced the boys behind her as she spoke to the timid and weak-looking girl softly and reassuringly. It was something that she did not have much practise with, admittedly so but she knew for certain that she was still the best person for the job.

Shinjiro-sempai would no doubt just scare the younger girl off, Akihiko's presence might bring about more trouble for her and Junpei... well, Junpei was okay but he lack tact. Which wasn't suitable for the situation at all as the girl, Yamagishi Fuuka looked like she was ready to run away if things didn't go well.

Yamagishi Fuuka was one of the final members of S.E.E.S that joined them a little later but would end up being one of their most reliable friends, support and companion through their exploration in Tartaus.

At least, according to Minako she was as during her retelling of the 'future', Minako did mention her name in many intervals. Her best friend, Minako must like the girl very much too like how she told them about an android named Aigis that would also be part of S.E.E.S.

It was with this lead, this very small chance were they able to locate and verify this girl's presence in the school.

It had been a very long shot, but honestly Yukari should have expected something like this earlier as Minako had actually told Junpei about this girl before.

He had not associated her to being a Persona user like Yukari had once flirted her thoughts with but the final nail in the coffin came when Akihiko and Shinjiro used one of the devices that S.E.E.S used to determine potential on her.

There was no doubt about it, Yamagishi Fuuka was an individual who had the potential to become a Persona user.

'Yamagishi-san, I'm Takeba Yukari and these are my friends.'

Yukari gestured to the boys behind her even as Fuuka shrank back a little when Junpei greeted her with an energetic wave.

'Iori Junpei. Nice to meet'cha!'

'Sanada Akihiko, it is a pleasure, Yamagishi-san.'

'Aragaki Shinjiro, you're Yamagishi huh?'

Yukari gave Shinjiro an annoyed look that made him snort but he refrained from speaking more as Yukari asked her if she had time to spare after school.

'We would like to speak to you regarding something.'

..

'… W-Would you tell me what it is regarding? D-Did I do something wrong again?'

Fuuka didn't know how to react at this moment and as per the norm, her fight or flight instinct kicked in, deciding on the 'flight' portion as she took a nervous step behind her.

She knew instinctively that regardless of how she reacted, people were already staring at her and it was causing a scene. It certainly didn't help that two of the school idols were talking to her now. Even if Fuuka knew what they were going to talk about, most likely about Minako, it would certainly add fuel to the fire on her reputation that was growing and spreading now.

It was attention that she frankly didn't need now!

'No, you're all mistaken... you didn't do anything wrong. We would like to ask you about something. We... erm... heard that you might have some specialized knowledge... and we would like to consult you.'

Fuuka froze as she watched Takeba Yukari look at her in confusion before her eyes narrowed very slightly. Fuuka was sure that Yukari had spotted that moment of shock and weakness on her part and Fuuka hoped that it was in a positive way.

'I... A-After school?'

Fuuka realized that she had to say something as she was leaving the conversation open-ended and judging from the way that Yukari quickly nodded her head, she was thankful that she did so.

'Yes, after school... I understand that you have things that you would wish to do as well... so perhaps we can meet at our dormitory? We'll be there after school today waiting for you. You can come any time that you like, Yamagishi-san.'

Fuuka looked confused and she was relieved or perhaps panicking when Akihiko himself handed her a slip of paper.

'Here's the address of the dormitory, feel free to call the number on it if you need help.'

Akihiko smiled at Fuuka and she could actually feel her legs wobble a little as she realized why it was that Akihiko was one of the most popular boys in school.

'I-I... I-Is it... really me that you are looking for?'

Fuuka asked again even if she knew it was a forgone conclusion, they were her 'friends' after all and after meeting them face to face for the first time, she was sure of it.

All of them were her friends... and her support in the days to come.

'Yes, I'm certain, Yamagishi-san.'

Yukari assured her before saying that she wouldn't like to take up any more of her time before leaving. Leaving Fuuka alone to deal with the others who were commenting about her as well.

'…'

She'll have to deal with that later, right now it's important for her to remember these details before her tormentors got wind of this again. Fuuka's life was cursed, she was pretty sure of it now.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'She knew something.'

Yukari spoke quietly to Shinjiro and her senior nodded in agreement, perhaps almost in pride as he reached out to ruffle her hair. Yukari gave a small cry of protest and pouted when Shinjiro said that was good and all, but she also screwed up as well.

'You're piling the pressure on Yamaghishi. Even if she is-'

'She is one and you know it.'

Yukari protested to Shinjiro and the outburst caused the other two to look at her in surprise before Shinjiro told them to just go on and ignore her outburst.

'Yes, she is a Persona user and yes, she must have realized something but that doesn't mean that you have to put her in a spot like that, brat. Now she'll feel pressured to help us.'

Shinjiro growled unhappily and Yukari blushed when she realized that was true as well. It really wasn't the best first impression was it now?

'Hopefully, she'll be willing to help us. Iori said that Minako did go and see her before, eh?'

'She did, I knew too... but I didn't expect that person to be Fuuka...'

'Eh?'

'… She said that Fuuka was... someone that I'll be very close to... someone that I like and someone who would help me lots... but I... I don't know how I'm going to get along with her...'

Yukari did not know who this Yamagishi Fuuka was but she did feel that she knew her, not this 'her'... it was hard for her to identify it... but it might be a placebo effect and she was just convincing herself while trying to matching the Fuuka in her mind to this one.

'Oi, don't judge people like that.'

Shinjiro growled his displeasure at Yukari and he scowled when Yukari apologized.

'If Minako know what you are saying, she'll be very disappointed in ya.'

'I-I know that...'

'That's a good girl. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover... Shuji is the biggest and easiest example, ya?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Yamagishi Fuuka was looking at herself uncertainly once again in the mirror. The pale green hair that she had wasn't the most striking or pleasing of colors and it was the subject of many comments, many of them unkind and upsetting ones that one would wonder why Fuuka would continue to retain her hair color and not dye or change it to another more 'normal' color.

Fuuka's pale skin, not blemished or scarred due to years of being used to playing by herself or being indoors with her computers and electronic devices meant that she would actually look quite cute if she changed her hair style and hair color to match her complexion.

Not to mention how her hair only came up to her shoulders at best but Fuuka had a reason for keeping it short. Having her hair short meant that there was less opportunities for others to grab hold of her hair from a distance like they were prone to when she was younger.

Anyone who had their hair pulled know how painful and frustrating that feeling was. The feeling of how one's head was pulled, jerked around and being forced to move according to their tormentor's wish was one of Fuukas darkest and most miserable memories.

It had also contained how her hair was hacked to bits by scissors by those girls who wanted to do nothing more than to torment her. Thankfully or unthankfully they had 'designed' this new hair style for Fuuka, one that they found was fitting for her.

With her hair in their current length, it was difficult for them to make Fuuka relive the experience and for it she was very grateful for. That incident also caused the teal-haired girl to be more than a little afraid of large crowd of people, was it called agrophobic? No?

Similar to how her hair was gloomy, Fuuka had from a long time ago believed that it was a reflection of who she was in the inside. Fuuka's family had a long line of doctors or lawyers in them, everyone of them were successful save for her parents and it was with self-loathing, the sense of failure as compared to their more distinguished counterparts. It was that which drove Fuuka's parents to push her harder and harder each time the news of yet another accomplishment from their relatives was announced. If anything, Fuuka believed that her hair color was a good match for who she was. A failure, a good candidate for being the butt of jokes and abuse. Yamagishi Fuukas life had always been a failure from the moment she was born.

She was smart only in certain fields and in many others she was only barely average at best. She wasn't pretty and she was not a sociable person who could get along with everyone else.

She was physically weak too and had bad constitution, meaning that she was severely out of shape. In all of honesty, Fuuka had given up telling herself what good traits she had as compared to others. Comparing herself with others only made her more depressed than ever and it's best for Fuuka to keep her mind focused again on the task at hand.

What made Fuuka increasingly upset and difficult was simply that she was unable to come to terms with the revelation that she had discovered after speaking to Arisato Minako.

She 'remembered' what had happened, but that was the wrong word to use, was it not? Those memories had always been with her, perhaps like how she was born to be a failure perhaps she was also born to have those memories?

Perhaps that was the punishment that was given to those who could see the future? In Greek Mythology there was Tiresias who was blessed with the ability to see the future by the Gods themselves. But the price for that gift was that he was blinded by the Gods.

The other prophet or seer was Cassandra of Troy and she was cursed by Apollo who made it so that no one would believe her prophecies and she eventually drove herself mad when she saw the way she would die but knew that there was no way she was able to prevent it.

Perhaps Cassandra was Minako and Tiresias was her?

Fuuka knew that in the end, in the very end of it all, she would be required to give her own life to save all of them and the world. What she did not know was whether she did it because she had to, choose to do it or had given it unwillingly.

Fuuka needed to know, she wanted to know how she could even think about facing her imminent and undeniable death with that bright smile and the endless enthusiasm that she was showing the rest of the world? It was as though she was literally telling the world that she was not afraid of it... or perhaps she was just living the rest of her life the best she could.

..

Why didn't she run away, why was she still trying so hard by herself? Why does she still want to approach her even though she knew that it was hopeless?

Yamagishi Fuuka didn't know and she wanted to know why and how and why couldn't she do the same?

Perhaps because she was different in nature to Minako or was it simply because she didn't have the courage to fight against fate like she did. Minako MUST know what was waiting for her at the end of her journey, she must... and if that was right, it didn't make sense for her to continue on.

It might seem like a circular and repetitive argument and it really was to Fuuka. If she knew, she shouldn't try so hard because trying so hard would be hopeless in the end.

So if it was hopeless...why does she even bother? Was it because she knew she had a duty to do? What was it? What? What? Fuuka didn't understand and this... wasn't the only time that she had asked herself this question. What was even more confusing when Fuuka phrased it this was that she did mean it literally and yet, not at the same time.

This wasn't the first time she had asked this question to herself yes, but it was also not the first time she had asked this question in this 'time-line' and 'world'.

Yes, Yamagishi Fuuka was the same as Arisato Minako, she had been aware of the future every single time she was born in this world.

Perhaps it was Juno's fault that had made her be this way, allowing her to see and peer through the world lines like Minako did but what wasn't immediately obvious was why Fuuka never once even tried to change the events of the future before.

Drawing comparisons from how she compared Minako to Cassandra, Fuuka was truly XX and was cursed by the gods for being able to see the future.

Even if she knew what was going to happen, she should not change it as it might only cause God's wrath on her like how Tiresias said happened to him. Perhaps one could argue that she could go against fate earlier and the acts of bullying might not happen to her in the first place. Even if one would argue that it wasn't the case and Fuuka could in fact stand up for herself, to treasure herself and her friends more to awaken Juno inside her psyche, Fuuka wasn't so sure herself.

It was true that she had only truly started to change after meeting the S.E.E.S members and that it was her bond with Natsuki and her subsequent leaving that had allowed her to awaken Juno but was it really that simple? Could she awaken Juno herself if she tried to change herself to mirror and match what she remembered doing in the other worlds? Fuuka doubted so because it seemed that there was no one who would be willing to accept her like the S.E.E.S members did as she had tried it before.

She had tried to stand up to her bullies and it had only caused her more grief as no matter how she tried they would never stop mocking and harassing her. Her attempts ranged from ignoring them totally to fighting back and even using her knowledge of them in the previous worlds to avoid or to do the same to them.

It hadn't worked and if anything it made her loathe herself more for doing all that and getting nothing back in return. Perhaps unlike Minako, Fuuka had just gotten too tired of resisting what fate had in store for her. Even if she was not cursed and not punished by the gods... she just didn't have the courage or the mentality or the determination to forge a new path by herself. If she had the courage in the first place, she would even be able to ace all the exams and change other's impression of her, right? If she really could do that, there would be no way that this would be the only future for her, wasn't it?

That was what Yamagishi Fuuka believed that she had determined after so long and hence it was both a surprise as well as a shock to find herself be standing in front of the S.E.E.S dormitory in her own attempt to change fate.

Even if Fuuka could 'remember' and could recall and 'witness' what would happen to her if she tried, there was however no way that she could empathize with what the past and 'other' her did in giving up her struggles against fate itself. As she knew what was going to happen to her, and although it seemed like she was being selfish, Fuuka did not want to let it happen to her without a struggle.

She did not want to be bullied like that, to be mocked and to be teased and to talked about by those in her class in school if she could help it.

Even if Fuuka knew that she probably didn't have the courage, even if she knew that what she tried might fail and might even make it worse. She did not want to have a future which was decided already This was what Arisato Minako told her and showed her with her actions in approaching her and changing the wheels of fate by herself.

..

Minako had already saved one person from his fate and even if... even if she was being punished for it by being whisked away into Tartarus, she was still struggling and fighting against fate itself even now. So, she... should help out too. As the only other person who knows how difficult and painful it was to have her future decided for her, Yamagishi Fuuka would help.

A small step, but still a ripple in the uncertainty that was now called the future as she pressed the doorbell of the dormitory while clenching her eyes shut in desperation, preparing herself for whoever would answer the door.

* * *

><p><strong>526?**

**Tartarus?**

..

Arisato Minako was feeling tired, no, more than tired now and that contributed to why she and Theodore's pace had substantially decreased as compared to the hurried pace that they were managing at the start of this ordeal.

Even if Pixie had Victory Cry as one of her abilities, a very powerful ability that allowed her to regain her energy to cast spells at the end of each encounter it does not shield or prevent the mental and physical exhaustion that she felt from using her spells and wielding her naginata to slash at the shadows. It was something that Minako had experienced and yet was aware of and yet was unable to prevent at the same time.

She was in good shape and her stamina was good, but even that was delaying the inevitable of her feeling tired and hungry and very frustrated at the situation.

The situation was compounded thanks to how Theodore and her was unable to see even a few feet in front of them and had to contend with attacks from the front and the behind as they would literally stumble on the weaker shadows who were forced to engage them even if they knew they should be running away.

As Pixie was limited to casting the most powerful of the widespread elemental spells, Minakos limited mental strength and focus had a large block of it chipped away with each time she casually unleashed an overpowering world of hurt on the shadows that she met.

If it was only for an hour, Minako would still be able to keep on chugging due to the long experience and time she had in those situations but when it stretched down to the third hour and the third day she had been lost. It was enough to make even the most strong willed whimper as Minako tripped before being held up by Theodore.

'Minako-san, are you alright?

Theodore must be exhausted too, especially since he had been trapped here for goodness knows how long before Minako had been trapped here as well. That was especially obvious seeing that he was panting slightly too and how the hands that helped her sit down, leaning against the wall was shivering too.

'Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for tripping... Sorry... Theo...

Minako sounded like a broken record even as she forced herself to stand up again. She was powerful no doubt and she was able and capable of defeating even Theodore if she played her cards right but when it came to a battle of attrition, Minako's gender and stamina worked against her.

She would be mad at this blatant sexism but as it was the truth, Minako had no choice but to admit that in this department she was sorely outclassed by the other gender.

'Why must you keep saying that, Minako-san? You have done nothing that would need you to apologize to me.'

If it wasn't for me, Theo would have found the exit by now wouldn't he? I'm just pulling you back.' Minako groaned weakly as her limbs felt as heavy as lead and it actually hurt to pull herself up despite Theodore protesting her doing so. But there was no way around it, even if she hadn't heard the sounds of chains rattling that meant that The Reaper was present, staying still at one spot was just inviting it to appear and to attack them. Even if they were powerful enough to scare away the smaller shadows and would be able to defeat The Reaper, the fact was that the Reaper would continue to spawn itself till they leave or were defeated by the Reaper.

Not once had Minako fallen in combat against any Shadow and in a way she was fortunate for that. A long, long, long time ago in her first journey where she was weak and still learning the ropes, it had been her friends who had taken hits for her and had fallen in battle due to that. Thankfully all of them would only be unconscious and she had been able to wake them up after the particular battle was over. That was the key difference why she was unable to heal Akihikos wounds or Ken helping with Shinjiro's wounds when he was shot by Strega. The fact was that if they fell here, Minako had no idea what would happen to the two of them.

..

So she had to move and get out of this particular floor. What floor was it now? The 40th? There'll be around 40 more before there was the chance for rescue by her friends.

'L-Let's go on... we can't stop now.'

Minako tried her best to give Theodore a weak smile as she staggered forward, a hand on the wall to keep them from getting lost before Theodore sighed and agreed with her.

He too knew the urgency of the matter and he followed dutifully as how a knight would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I suddenly have a revelation... but that's a story for another time.<br>**


	50. Questions from the Heart

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 50: Questions from the Heart_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No beta atm, everyone is in a bad patch of IRL.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday**__** (Afternoon)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

Takeba Yukari was nervous, that much was certain and she had the whole nerve wrecking day to try to calm herself down without much success so far.

Her classmate, friend and fellow S.E.E.S member, Iori Junpei besides her was much more relaxed. Yukari knew that it was partly due to how he had volunteered himself to handle the torrent of help that was offered by all of their classmates who wanted to continue their search for their mutual and best friend Arisato Minako.

It wasn't that they were heartless or anything by not going with them to search for her but if they were right, they would just be tiring themselves out as they kept on searching at the wrong place.

Junpei had even taken the initiative to talk to their home room teacher, Ms Toriumi for advise on how to handle the situation. In the end, he convinced her to stop mobilizing the entire class on the excuse that he was worried for everyone's health and well-being if they continued to search. Eventually the more dedicated ones might even try their luck in their slums, which really wasn't the best place for students.

Even if it was frustrating for his classmates to just give up like that, Junpei had a point in all of this. It was best to leave the search to the experts, the Police force and all they could do was to wait and hope for a reply on the leaflets and posters they had put up requesting for information. Yukari and Junpei wasn't very supportive of the idea as it was simply broadcasting to the world that she was missing but they had been out-voted and also touched by what the class wanted to do for Minako.

Honestly, Yukari was very impressed with what Junpei had managed to wrangled out during his discussion with Ms Toriumi and she could see that their home-room teacher had the same sentiments that she felt.

Junpei had really matured over the past weeks with her and Minako. She was used to saying that leopards doesn't change their spots but it seemed not to be true now when compared with how Junpei was like before. So it wasn't just her who was rubbing off Minako and their sempais then. The two of them, no, perhaps all of S.E.E.S had started to plan more for the future instead of taking a day-to-day approach to life.

Simply put, it wasn't just the two of them that were affected, nor was it just them and Minako who were involved in this whole disappearance incident.

It was everyone who was concerned about her and who her disappearance affected and was something much bigger than anyone in S.E.E.S had been prepared for to handle.

Even if they were not able to to fully come to grasp with the full extent of Minako's disappearance as well as it's lingering effects, they had learnt from this experience.

A single action can change the world that was functioning around them... they couldn't ignore that fact any more. Especially Yukari, since Minako had taken extra effort to stress the consequences onto her before telling her about the truth regarding her father.

That was why she couldn't bear to think that she was in fact betraying Minako's trust in her not to make any attempts to change the future.

At least... that's what Yukari had tried to tell herself. Even she knew that Minako was being hypocritical and also very selfish in trying to burden all the changes that she had implemented on her own shoulders.

They were a team, a newly created one yes but a team nonetheless. It just wasn't fair for Minako to try and shoulder everything by herself. It might be protecting them, yes, but it would also no doubt crush Minako beneath it's weight as well.

Minako already had so much under her plate, and there were no doubt things that Yukari didn't know about. Minako's daily schedule was packed beyond words, there was scarcely a moment in time where she was idle and she had perhaps some goal to accomplish and she never once had the time to catch a break even when the school day was over or during the weekends.

So perhaps it wasn't surprising at all for Minako to break down like she had on that occasion where her plan to involved Akihiko and Shinjiro-sempai had failed? Who knew how much she had gambled on that one gambit and it had failed miserably, at least initially and it had affected her tremendously. More so than anything that Yukari had ever seen affect Minako before.

The bottom line was that even if Minako would not want her to take this first step, even if it might change the world like how Minako herself already did and how those actions might have done to her, Yukari was going to take Junpei's advise: 'Better to try than not to at all.'

Yukari would surely regret it later on if she did not do anything, especially if it turned out that Minako relied on them for help at this important time.

There was... just no way, after looking at all those facts, that Yukari could back down from all this. No way at all.

Therefore, she was the first to run to the door when the doorbell rang and the first to greet Yamagishi Fuuka as she looked at her nervously on the front porch.

..

'I'm Yamagishi Fuuka, I'm sorry to intrude...'

The teal haired girl whispered softly and Yukari beamed before apologizing to her as well for asking her out like this so suddenly and for another reason as well.

'I'm sorry for putting you through all that earlier on.'

'I... I don't quite follow... what... do you mean by earlier on?'

'Yes, I... I must have put you on a spot earlier on... I'm sorry, Yamagishi-san.'

Yukari bowed to her formally even as the teal haired-girl squeaked in surprise at her actions. Like Shinjiro-sempai had said before, Yamagishi was really a very shy person after all. Then again, she herself had also been quite a distant person at the start, which wasn't that far of a stretch from being shy, so perhaps they really did have things in common with one another.

'N-No, it... it's not like that... you... Takeba-san... must have something important to ask me... that's why you had to ask me in that manner then... I... I don't think... I would have listened as well... if you had approached me in another way...'

Fuuka smiled weakly even as Yukari did the same before inviting her in to the dormitory. Fuuka had barely stepped into the hallway when another voice said that they were heading out immediately.

'Sempai?'

Yukari blinked as Shinjiro made himself known by clearing his throat again while stepping out of the shadows. Yukari instinctively reached backwards to try and reassure Fuuka but surprisingly Fuuka didn't back down as much as she thought she would.

Fuuka might be surprised but she was not afraid as she bowed to Shinjiro politely as well.

'Good afternoon, Yamagishi... and don't worry, Takeba, I got us a lift.'

Shinjigo made his way over pass the two girls even as Akihiko greeted Fuuka casually but looked at Shinjiro nervously. Now even Yukari was getting a little worried as Akihiko spoke to Shinjiro.

'Shinji... you know that I got that license just a few months back, right? I didn't drive at all since then too! Mitsuru's going to kill us if she finds out.'

Ah well, that's better than having none like me.. C'mon, Aki! I had to pull a few favors to get this, let's get going before someone else catches on.'

Shinjiro grinned towards Akihiko and the two of them bickered for a while till Yukari interrupted unhappily.

'You're scaring Yamagishi-san, Sempai... Where are we going exactly? No... actually if you are not confident about your driving, couldn't you discuss this out of ear shot?'

Yukari wasn't totally sure but perhaps the two of them planned this little argument so that Fuuka would be more relaxed around all of them. It seemed to be working as the two sempai's bickering was making Fuuka smile a little sheepishly at witnessing them doing something silly like that.

Hence Yukari wasn't that surprised when there was a small pause before Shinjiro looked sheepish himself and he shook his head to clear that look on his face before adopting a more casual one to the two girls.

'Sorry... Guess I'm more used to talking to Minako, that kid's a piece of work... but...'

Shinjiro scratched his head before his eyes narrowed sharply as he whispered softly.

'We shouldn't talk here.'

It took a moment but Yukari understood and she sighed as well before looking down to the confused girl beside her.

'Gomen ne, we'll have to go to another place to talk after all... erm, would you be fine with that, Yamagishi-san?'

Yukari smiled reassuringly to the younger girl and she was surprised when Fuuka simply nodded her head and said that she would be fine with the new arrangement.

Instead of finding her panicking and clutching on to her, Yukari found her to be in full control of herself and was even smiling slightly at them as she stood by Yukari's side. It was a far cry from what Yamagishi Fuuka had behaved like when she first met all of them.

Yukari wasn't quite sure what the change in Fuuka's demeanour meant, she must have came to a prior decision herself if she was behaving in this way and Yukari took it into her stride while nodding her head in relief..

'Thank you, Yamagishi-san, I'll be there all the way, so please don't worry. Besides, even if Aragaki-sempal looks and behave like _that_, he's actually a very nice person.'

'Damnit, Takeba, say that when I'm not here!'

Shinjiro growled to her not so subtly dig from the front porch and Yukari giggled even as she saw Fuuka smiled a little again.

'Oi! Iori! Get your ass down here now!'

Shinjiro shouted into the dormitory and after hearing the sounds of footsteps rushing towards the door, they saw Junpei running towards them while still on his cell. After a moment he hung up and scratched his head sheepishly at the two girls.

'Sorry man, had to take the call! Ms Toriumi is saying that the school is also looking into Minako's disappearance privately, gotta tell Kirijo-sempai that too, ya? You woul-'

Junpei stopped abruptly when he saw Yukari shaking her head slightly. Junpei smiled grimly when Fuuka said that she was called her her regarding Minako after all.

'Isn't that right, Iori-san?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday**__** (Afternoon)**_

..

Iori Junpei was sure that he was living the good life now as once again the two screaming girls clung on to his arms even as he was trying his best to keep his trademark baseball cap on.

Junpei did not know how Akihiko could manage to hit so many bumps on the road or how he ever got his license from the way he was driving the car they were all in but Junpei was thankful for it. Thankful as he had Yukari gripping his arm tightly even as she squealed loudly every time Akihiko turned a corner at the speed they were going. He would never admit that he could feel something soft pressed against him as well for his own personal safety but he knew that he was going to pay for it somehow, so it all evens out anyway.

What made matters worse or if you have a twisted sense of humor, hilarious was how Shinjiro continued to scream at Akihiko while they were driving and Akihiko's own alarming statements like when he exclaimed loudly that he had forgotten where the brake was.

That was not even remotely funny the first time it happened! That however did not explain how they still managed to avoid getting pulled over or even causing havoc in the traffic. Somehow they were making good progress to their destination. Still, Junpei told himself that he should consider going to learn how to drive too...

'Are we there yet, sempai?'

Junpei called out even as Akihiko hit a corner a little too hard and the car skidded a little while turning into another side-road.

'Just a few blocks and we're there! Hang on to your hats!'

..

Shinjiro barked back with a vicious chuckle and true to his words the car made protesting noises as it screeched to a halt a moment later on while forcing the inhabitants to be flung forward roughly and sorely as they were stopped by their seatbelts.

'Even if that was the best roller coaster ride I've been in, I'm never, EVER, letting you drive again, Aki!'

Shinjiro growled angrily as he had apparently knocked his head against the windscreen while Akihiko protested that he wasn't used to the car yet!

'That was not driving! What the f- were you doing? We're not on a frigging bike damnit, Aki!'

'Well, I did say I only have a license for a bike...'

Akihiko admitted guiltily and it was Yukari's turn to scream at the two of them.

'SEMPAI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'

'THE F-I! YOU SAID YOU GOT A LICENSE, AKI!'

'I SAID IT WAS A BIKE LICENSE!'

As the shouting war continued, iunpei shifted his shoulders to get rid of some cricks in them before checking on Fuuka, even if they had emerged from that situation unscathed, probably due to all of them being used to life and death situations in Tartarus, it was not the same for Fuuka after all.

'Yeah, sorry for the crazy stuff going on, Yamagishi-san...! Well, we're kinda desperate... but we have to be careful about what we say and all that... Sorry... I don't make sense ya? But that's the way it is~ We'll explain it to ya soon.'

Junpei just grinned apologetically before undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car before helping Fuuka to do the same. She looked paler than usual as she staggered a few steps, apparently not being able to stand up straight for a while till she shook her head and said that she was fine. Even if the other three continued their shouting match, she joined Junpei staring at the broken down building that they were parked in front of.

'Geez, this looks more like a haunted house to me.'

'It's not, brat! It's where I live. C'mon, we'll be able to talk there.'

Shinjiro too had gotten out and after scowling at Akihiko and Yukari again, led them into the building.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Sanada Akihiko wasn't really sure how he felt towards this development. No, he was not referring to the way they got here or why they got here. That was something that he was partly guilty for but that was a story for another time.

He knew exactly why they choose to be here and all things considered, it was the right move to make when one considers the other options and the price that they would be paying if they kept on hoping for the best.

Akihiko and Shinjiro were like brothers and like brothers they had many similarities despite how different they seemed to be in first glance. One thing the two of them shared was to feel helpless and just wait for something to happen when they could simply do something about it. The two of them simply did not like being forced to wait and watch if they could do something to change the situation. Before they were held back due to a lack of information, they simply could not calculate the risks involved if they charged in blindly. Well, perhaps Shinjiro would have done so if not for him holding him back. Strange how when one's future was at stake it helped him contemplate problems even better than before.

Well, perhaps it was just him trying to be the calm one after seeing Shinjiro lose it like that. It made him feel odd, detached even as he wanted to do the same but... knowing that he could not just made him even more demoralized.

Thankfully there was still a role for him to play in S.E.E.S, even if it might not be one that he preferred, he was not going to say that it was not as important as before.

Right now however they have to get Yamagishi Fuuka into the loop of things but there was this nagging feeling inside him that told him that it was perhaps a waste of time to do so. Not because that Yamagishi would not believe them but rather that she already knew what was going on.

Admittedly after Minako dropped that bombshell on all of them, Akihiko had told himself that he would never get surprised again. Sadly however that was a pipe dream and Minako and her friends had shattered that promise to himself like how Mitsuru would do to her if she found out what they had been doing earlier on.

With him suppressing a shudder, Akihiko blinked and realized that everyone was already settling down on or around the couch that was the only passable piece of furniture in the room.

Instead of joining them, Akihiko took the liberty to lean against the wall in the blind side of the front door instead. It was something that he learnt from his experience prowling the streets with Shinjiro during the heydays of S.E.E.S and catching sight of the small nod that Shinjiro gave him, Akihiko stood guard, ready and waiting for anything to happen.

Knowing their luck, there was a good chance that something would happen during their conversation with Fuuka.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Sorry about all this, Yamagishi... but it's important that we won't be overheard... by others... well, I guess it makes it harder for you to run away to-'

It was a joke that did not suit the situation and Shinjiro winced when Yukari kicked him in the knees for cracking it. Fuuka had already turned pale again and was looking about frantically even as Junpei said that was not going to happen.

'We just want to explain things to ya, Yamagishi-san! Sempai, you're scaring her ya know that? How are we gonna talk if you keep on doing that.'

Junpei scolded Shinjiro and it took a while for the fact that Junpei was actually admonishing Shinjiro to sink in before the older boy grunted and said that he didn't expect that out of Junpei of all people before he narrowed his eyes and said that was true.

'You're right, Iori. Enough joking around.. but would anyone of you like a drink? What we're going to tell you is going to take a while.'

'It is about the Shadows isn't it, sempai?'

Fuuka said so softly to the surprise of everyone and Fuuka found himself under the scrutiny of everyone present in the room. The reactions ranged from total shock to resignation as Yukari finally broke the silence by sighing softly to herself and asking whether Minako told her everything after all.

Yukari was torn between disapproval and approval that Minako had told Fuuka of the the threat of Shadows. Even if Yukari herself had made the choice herself to join S.E.E.S for her father's sake, if Minako had approached her before everything had started because she knew of her own decision, Yukari would be very offended indeed.

This was just playing 'God' in a way, what right did Minako have to drag others into this mess even if it might be destined for her to do so. There was no doubt in her mind that even if Minako had kept quiet, Fuuka would eventually be discovered by the Kirijo group but there was still no reason for Minako to ignore Fuuka's rights at all!

There were times where Yukari wondered what she would have turned out to be like if she had not met Minako or had became friends with her. Those thoughts were mostly in relief as Minako had changed her and for the better and Yukari could honestly tell herself that she had became a better person due to Minako's influence and help. But this time Yukari wondered how she would have turned out if she had not met Minako in a negative way.

Would she have turned out to be so... paranoid? Would she have started thinking about the implications of every action, would she ever start to second guess her friend and their intentions like what she did at times when Minako was doing something outrageous again.

What would she had turned out to be like if she had listened to Minako's warning and said she didn't want to know about her father till it was the right time? Would she be here now and trying to change the future so Minako could be saved?

For the first time and perhaps for many other times in the future, Yukari felt frustrated, resigned and upset about having to question herself like this. That was not even mentioning having to make such hard decisions by herself? Was this what Minako had to go through each time? If that was the case, Yukari was torn between immense respect for her friend and sheer disgust for how she was able to make and live with those decisions that she made by herself so far.

Arisato Minako was her friend, but at this moment, Yukari found herself questioning Minako's motives again... Even if she was really helping them... was it right for her to do so like this? Really?

However that moment was gone when Fuuka continued on and she felt ashamed of herself to doubt Minako.

..

'Minako-san warned me about them... she told me that to be careful as I will meet them soon... that's all what Minako-san had told me.'

Yamagishi had her own agenda within all this as she had to protect Minako as well. There was no telling what Minako already told or had said to her fellow S.E.E.S members at this point. From the look of things they were all still kept in the dark about who she was and what her abilities were. It was hard to know what Minako would tell them but if Fuuka's memories were right, Arisato Minako was an individual who was very good at hiding her pain and suffering behind that cheerful exterior of hers.

She was an individual who was similar to Mitsuru as she liked to keep her problems to herself if she could help it. Fortunately for Fuuka though that also meant that it was also paradoxically easy to read what she was trying to do if she knew what she was hiding.

The most possible scenario to happen was that Minako was still hiding what was going to happen from the rest of the S.E.E.S members while she tries to sort things out by herself.

Minako had already approached her to possibly befriend her to help with her situation or at the least, make things easier for her by befriending her. Whatever her reasons were for approaching her, Fuuka having memories of what would happen later on had probably thrown a wrench into her plans and forced her to change them to suit the situation.

Fuuka however felt indebted to Minako simply because instead of asking her to join S.E.E.S outright, she was happy to give her a choice in the matter. She could possibly find a way to avoid the fate of being shut into the gym or to just refuse Mitsuru-san when they asked for her help. Especially so if she knew what was going to happen in the future

But Minako had not taken advantage of that, at least that's what she felt Minako had not done as she had been very happy to give Fuuka the chance to make the choice herself whether to help them or not.

No doubt S.E.E.S needed her powers but despite it all, Minako had still wanted Fuuka to make the choice and not interfere. Even if there was the chance that Minako did that simply because she knew that it would happen nonetheless notwithstanding, Fuuka felt that Minako was sincerely telling her that it was alright to avoid the shadowy and dangerous world of S.E.E.S and what they did.

So Fuuka felt that she too was indebted to help Minako as well, especially since she had helped so many of them in the past.

..

'If you do know what Shadows are... it makes things much easier for us...'

Shinjiro recovered finally and continued on even as Fuuka listened attentively too.


	51. Forging what cannot be seen

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 51: Forging What Cannot Be Seen_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No beta this time! Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Somewhere near Iwadotai Station**_

..

'I'll help.'

Yamagishi Fuuka said so softly and for a brief moment, all of the others present could only stare at her in abject disbelief. Did she just agree to helping all of them so easily just like that?

'W-Wait, Yamagishi-san, we're not forcing you or anything-'

'I will help you... please let me help.'

Fuuka repeated herself patiently again even as Yukari's hand, which had reached out to try and touch her, froze and hung in mid-air.

All of them did not expect her to agree or to even listen or believe their far-fetched story in the first try. Looking back at how they had explained everything to her, describing to her about the Dark Hour and Tartarus, things that they could not prove with evidence, her being able to believe all of this was more of an anomaly than being the norm.

The S.E.E.S members were shocked to silence again as Fuuka simply watched them patiently, her eyes wandering from one of them to another with an air of confidence or perhaps resignation as she smiled nervously when Shinjiro spoke up.

Being the first to recover, Shinjiro's voice was gruff as he demanded to know her answer again.

'I-I said t-that I'll help... I-I-Is that... okay?'

His fierce attitude towards Fuuka made the younger girl flinch and she scooted backwards in fear even as Shinjiro blinked and caught himself. Not too quickly enough though as Yukari was already with Fuuka, her hands resting on Fuuka's shoulders and squeezing them gently to reassure her even as Yukari chastised Shinjiro for being so fierce towards Fuuka.

'Aragaki-sempai, what did I tell you about your temper? You are scaring Yamagishi-san.'

'You never told me about my temper go-'

Shinjiro was about to retort when it was Akihiko's turn to strike him lightly at the back of his head. The only few individuals who could do that and get away unscathed was him and Mitsuru as Shinjiro's hand instinctively snapped backwards to try and strike the one who dared do that.

Akihiko of course caught his backhand easily while apologizing to Fuuka for the casual display of violence in front of her. However it also proved his point more than words could express. Softly, Akihiko told her that although he was happy and relieved that Fuuka believed him, he had to stress that what they did was dangerous and that Fuuka should not just offer to help without considering the dangers involved.

'This is not a game, Yamagishi-san.'

Akihiko paused briefly when Yukari frowned, no doubt remembering that Mitsuru had been the one who had chastised him when he introduced the Shadows to her and Minako but he charged on ahead anyway.

'This is not a game, we are engaged in a hidden war with the beings that we call Shadows. We do not know what they are, who made them and why they are our enemies. We might be the defenders of the people in Tatsumi Island but we are also the first people to get hurt. We will get hurt, Yamagishi-san... and since we are the only ones who are able to fight against the Shadows, there are times when we would still fight even knowing that something is terribly wrong. We are helplessly out-numbered, Yamagishi-san and we would really need your help. But please do consider carefully what you really want to do. The moment you help us and become part of us, there is no going back.'

Shinjiro did not expect Akihiko to deliver that kind of speech , apparently his best friend of so many years had really changed from the reckless, power-hungry and protein junkie into a more cautious and more mature person. Shinjiro wasn't sure he should either be happy or outraged that his values had changed so much without him even noticing. Then again, he himself had changed lots since that fateful night with Minako... so he couldn't complain too much.

Back to the topic however, Shinjiro was satisfied with what Akihiko said and he nodded to Fuuka even as Junpei gave his own grim nod at his senior's words.

They might not have gotten into trouble so far but eventually their luck was going to change. Especially so since their fearless leader, the individual who had gotten them out of so many scrapes so far had gone missing. They were probably going to face an individual whose powers exceeded Minako's own and although Junpei knew that he really hadn't thought of the implications if he just charged blindly forward, he was certain that even if he did, he would do it willingly.

Minako had covered his back for so many times that he had lost count and she had risked so much for all of them. It would not be right for him not to return the same favor back as well.

..

Even Yukari, the girl who had manufactured this meeting in the first place seem resigned to the danger that she was exposing to Fuuka as well.

'I did not mean to conceal the danger from you, Yamagishi-san... but it seemed that sempai and the others were able to explain it better.'

Yukari smiled a little weakly as she turned back to Fuuka. Yukari's hands then reached out for Fuuka's hands to hold it firmly. Yukari knew better than to discount the comfort brought by such a small gesture as she had experienced first hand how relieving it was to have contact with someone, anyone when one was in a difficult spot.

Yukari's smile got slightly bigger when Fuuka squeezed her hand as well and even if she did not whether that gesture was meant as acknowledgement of the comfort that she had received or was she the one that was being reassured now.

'So please, Yamagishi-san... as thankful as I am to hear you say that you will help us, please... it might be best for you to think through it more carefully.'

'I did... I, I want to help all of you and Arisato-san... she... she approached me after all.'

Fuuka's words made the others froze before Shinjiro let loose a deep sigh before telling Yukari that she really called it this time.

'Minako-chan... really told you everything, Yamagishi-san?'

Despite the acknowledgement from Shinjiro, Yukari was more cautious in her questioning of Fuuka. Her guilt once again winning over her desire for more information, Yukari started slowly by asking Fuuka what she meant by that.

'…'

Unsurprisingly, Fuuka paused for a moment as she looked down to her hands. It could be a sign of nervousness, embarrassment or that she was hiding something again. It was hard for Yukari to trust her fully as she did not know Fuuka but also partly due to how Fuuka had met Minako before.

All of them knew that Minako were hiding things from everyone of them and it was not until they all gathered together to pool their information did they get a more clearer picture like they did now.

Minako no doubt had her own reasons to manipulate all of them like that... Using that phrase really sounded bad but it was the only way that Yukari could describe how Minako was handling the situation. But it was also still true that Minako was giving out only bits and pieces of information when she felt like it.

Whatever Minako's reasons for leaving all of them in the dark like this, it couldn't really be fully justified till they knew exactly what Minako was hiding. That was something that those in the now agreed on for now till they confronted Minako on what she was hiding behind their backs. How could they ever help Minako if she was not willing to trust them with her burden?

Eventually though, Fuuka came to a decision of her own and she looked up at all of them with a small smile and said that she knew what was going on.

'I know... because Minako-chan told me... and I remembered.'

'Y-You remembered?!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Fuuka reasoned to herself that even if that was not the best way to break the news to all of them, it was better now than ever as Fuuka dug deep inside her, searching desperately to find the last bit of confidence and faith she had in herself to tell the members of S.E.E.S that she remembered things after Minako told her about what was going on.

Fuuka had no idea how much the rest of them knew as this was a first for her as well. Fuuka had thought that she was the only one who could 'remember' and 'know' what was going on after her Persona had awakened. Whoever could have guessed that Minako herself, the heart of S.E.E.S would share the same curse that she had borne for god knows how many times now.

It was cold comfort for Fuuka that there were only memories for her, none of the emotions and history behind those disjointed scenes that she had been forced to witness in her dreams.

It was akin to watching a movie when half of it was already over. Fuuka didn't know what she should feel towards her 'friends', what she was supposed to feel and most importantly, what she could and should reveal to all of them.

'Are you like Minako then? Do you know what's going to happen in the future?'

Yukari's reaction to her words made Fuuka breath a sigh of relief but at the same time tensed as well. How much did Minako really tell Yukari and how much was what Yukari had discovered by herself?

It was not like her to doubt someone like that and Fuuka asked herself why she was doing it in the first place? The answer was obvious, because she was afraid.

She knew deep down, instinctively that something has gone wrong as what was happening right now was not what it was supposed to happen.

In about two week's time, it was going to be her who would be lost in Tartarus but in some twist of fate, it was Minako who was lost now. Instead of S.E.E.S rescuing her from Tartarus, they were going to mount a secret rescue mission for Minako instead. The only way they would be able to do that was because Fuuka could sense and hear Minako in Tartarus despite it being in the morning. Was she just imagining it? No, she couldn't be...she was fighting even now.

Fuuka could understand all that, but at the same time she could not understand why it happened like this.

Yukari and the others were no doubt worried about something, things were different now and Fuuka was nervous simply because she truly might have no idea who or what they were going against. For all they knew they could be facing something more powerful than what her seniors could muster up at this point like they had told her earlier.

So Fuuka had to keep things back as well to protect herself as well. From what had happened to Minako, it was probably the wrong move to make but... but... if she told them everything now, the consequences would be disastrous.

That Minako would be fated to die in the 'future', what would their reaction be? She could not change the 'past' like Minako did, maybe she could but... The risk were too big as Fuuka knew she was just a cog in the wheel, a gear in the mechanism of the world. The world itself would go on with or without her interference but it was not the same for Minako, she was different. She had the will and perhaps the 'right' to change the world and what would happen in the future as she was the one who had 'saved' it. It might be wrong, Fuuka knew intellectually that it was wrong but she could not help herself from admitting that as well.

The world would end without her and so... Yamagishi Fuuka shook her head and said that she couldn't tell them just yet.

..

'… I'm sorry.'

Fuuka shook her head sadly even as the rest of the S.E.E.S looked troubled again. It was a stroke of luck for all of them that Fuuka did know what was going on but it was marred by Fuuka's unwillingness to be open with them.

'I think that only Minako-chan have the right to decide whether I... should tell everyone anything... I... It's just... not within my rights to tell everyone what I know.'

It took a lot of courage for Fuuka to squeeze that out and after she did, she felt much better as the rest of them simply nodded in understanding. At least Fuuka was being honest about holding back, unlike Minako but did they ever pressured her about what she knew before? If they didn't, it was about time that they did.

'But could you answer me this, Yamagishi? Tell me, was Minako supposed to disappear like this?'

'… No, she wasn't. … I should be the one to disappear... not her.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Fuuka took quite a while to tell them about what should have happened, she told them everything about herself.

How she remembered what was going to happen, how her, out of everyone else was like Minako as she could remember everything that had happened before.

Fuuka purposefully left out the fact that she was probably one of many Fuuka's that had shared that ability. She had no idea what Minako had told them to explain the situation to them but it was better for her not to drag her explanation too much.

Merely just discussing the implications of there being multiple time-lines, multiple worlds that were going on simultaneously at the same time would take the better half of the day.

Fuuka instead took the time to explain more about what she knew of the current events and about what had happened to her.

Of course there were many things that Fuuka wanted to leave out but when she started telling them about the incident that should have happened, her new friends steered her back to the topic that she did not wish to reveal to them.

..

'Why did you get stuck in Tartarus in the first place, Yamagishi?'

Although Fuuka knew that Aragaki Shinjiro was a very mysterious man with a very soft interior, her memories did not prepare her for how sharp he truly was and Fuuka paused in discomfort as Shinjiro narrowed his eyes at her. He had no doubt caught that moment of discomfort and he crossed his arms impatiently even as Fuuka tried to come up with an excuse for herself.

'I... I... I...'

'Well, Yamagishi? We know that you are a Persona user and that you know what is going to happen... so why did you get stuck in Tartarus then?'

'… I... I don't know... I... I just...'

Fuuka flinched when Shinjiro slammed a hand against the wall to show his frustration to her.

'That's enough of that! What can you really tell us, Yamagishi? In the end, you and Minako are the same! You won't trust us with anything even if you need help!'

'Shinji!'

Akihiko tried to calm Shinjiro down again but he didn't seemed too convinced himself as he tried to stop Shinjiro from advancing towards Fuuka. During their entire conversation, Yukari had not left Fuuka's side but even though Yukari's was still hovering beside her protectively, Fuuka could feel that she too was frustrated at this new roadblock again.

Even though they had learnt so much and Fuuka had opened up to them, having the door shut in front of them was no doubt very frustrating and Fuuka lowered her head again.

At least till Junpei spoke up, his voice even even as got the other's attention as he spoke up softly in Fuuka's defense, much to his surprise.

'Sempai you have to understand Yamagishi-san's situation as well.'

'Understand? The hell are you saying, Iori? What more do I need to know her?!'

'We don't know anything about Yamagishi-san and what's more, she knows nothing about us. We can't trust her and she can't trust us... but she's willing to help us. So, Shinjiro-sempai, lay off Yamagishi, will ya?'

It was quite a good speech, one that made the rest speechless at who it was that delivered it. Similar to how Akihiko had delivered something utterly out of character, Junpei did the same, only he added his own trademark tired grin at the end.

'… Hmph.'

Shinjiro snorted but he had calmed down after Junpei's passionate speech even as Junpei turned to the flushing Fuuka with the same grin on his face.

'Sorry, Yamagishi-san... We're all stressed out here... we didn't even thank you for offering your help and we're already shouting at ya... You have your own problems too, ya? I might... not be speaking on behalf of the others, but I'll wait for ya till you're ready to tell us.'

'Woah... t-that... is quite mature of you, Junpei.'

Yukari commented with a gasp and even though Junpei seemed annoyed, he still shrugged as Fuuka squeezed Yukari's hands again while she thanked Junpei.

'T-Thank you... a-and... you're right... I... I'm not... ready yet... I might be... later on... but now... I... I just can't.'

It wasn't just that it was embarrassing for her to admit it, it was something that she did not want to admit to the rest that she had given up.

Yes, she had given up and allowed herself to follow the path that 'fate' had carved for her. Fuuka wasn't sure what her other self had thought but Fuuka was afraid of tipping the balance and changing the future. She knew that if she followed the script fate had for her, her future would be assured at the expense of Minako's and to an extension, Shinjiro's life. The other hers must have known that Shinjiro would die on that date and did nothing to prevent it.

She knew that, and Fuuka was not happy to admit that she had considered letting all of that happen to her to 'right' the balance of the 'future' and it was only due to Minako's action did she choose to change the 'future'.

Or did she only gain these memories because of Minako's interference? Fuuka did not know fully and it was also a circular logic by itself... but still, the most important part was that she had considered it.

She had not even considered trying to change what was going to happen to her even if she knew she was going to suffer because, simply put, Fuuka wanted the easier way out.

She could have just followed the 'script' that was given to her and would have probably understood, learnt and grown from the same experiences she would go through for real this time.

Or would she? Wouldn't she be numbed to it? Wouldn't she not even feel anything for it because she knew it was happening?

Fuuka didn't know and if not for Junpei's words, she would never have realized it. This was not a blessing, it was a curse. A curse that was even more potent that she had thought and must have consumed Minako from head to bottom for her to struggle like what she did. Minako wasn't strong, she was desperate and she herself had almost been drawn into the easiest and ultimately false path to her awakening.

'No... I... I'll tell you... why I was trapped in Tartarus.'

Yamagishi Fuuka spoke out suddenly to the surprise of everyone present again. Everyone's eyes were on her but Fuuka told herself that this was her first step forward and first steps were really, really hard.

'It happened because I was being bullied...'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'… Ah...'

Shinjiro finally managed to say something after Fuuka's story of what should have happened and for his part, he looked utterly sheepish and embarrassed as he apologized to Fuuka.

'What I said was uncalled for... I apologize, Yamagishi...'

Shinjiro actually bowed to, which seemed to take some of the anger that Yukari felt for him as Fuuka said that it was fine as he would not have known.

'… It's my fault for being rash... sorry, Yamagishi...'

'Forgive him, Yamagishi-san, Shinji's not too good with apologies.'

Akihiko helped him out here and despite his good-hearted ribbing, Akihiko smiled in relief when Fuuka said that she was really fine.

'… I'm sorry too... I still tried to hide this even though... I know that everyone would understand in the end... It's... hard for me to admit it to any one... to say that I'm bullied...'

Fuuka gave a small sad smile even as Yukari said that she shouldn't have needed to do so in the first place but Fuuka insisted that she needed to.

'I... I need to, Takeba-san... no, Yukari-san... because, I am the only person that can save Minako-san. If... I can't even open my heart to who I am supposed to... I...'

Fuuka paused as she felt tears forming and she sniffed while trying to wipe away those sudden tears that had formed without her realizing. She was still afraid but more than anything else, she felt like she had overcame something very important the moment she said that.

'I... I can never truly be one of you, Yukari-san, Junpei-san... Sanada-sempai, Aragaki-sempai.'

Fuuka managed a smile, a sincere and truthful one this time and it made Yukari smile too as she squeezed Fuuka's hand again, this time she waited till Fuuka to look at her before she introduced herself again.

'Takeba Yukari, I... I know that I had introduced myself to you before... but... let's get along together, okay, Fuuka?'

Yukari beamed at the younger girl, she must have found some sort of answer inside her as she nodded happily as well. Yukari had thought that Fuuka was a very timid and socially awkward girl, indeed that impression of her had not changed much.

What had changed was that she had decided to reach out instead of retreating into her shell. Somehow, Fuuka reminded Yukari of Minako and she smiled happily at her again when Junpei grinned and introduced himself to Fuuka again.

'Iori Junpei, guess we'll be working together from now on, Yamagishi-san.'

Yukari felt a little irritated that Junpei was so polite to Fuuka when she was even younger than him but it was also a sign of his growing maturity when Fuuka told him that they were in the same year after all and it wasn't right for him to call her that.

'Ah, Fuuka-chan's fine then?'

'Yes, Junpei-san... from now on I'll be in your care too.'

Fuuka smiled before she turned to the last two seniors and she blushed when Akihiko offered a hand to her as well.

'Sempai?'

'Call me Akihiko, Yamagishi... or do you want me to call you Fuuka?'

'Please, sempai, call me Fuuka... I... I want to know more about all of you too... I... I want to change, I... won't run away any more.'

Fuuka admitted softly but Shinjiro heard her as he growled his re-introduction again.

'Call me Aragaki or Shinjiro... whatever you prefer, Yamagishi... We'll need your strength.'

Shinjiro gruffly snorted but Fuuka saw him grin at her in satisfaction even as Fuuka looked around her and tried to continue her earlier conversation again.

'After which, S.E.E.S came save me.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Gomen! IRL really is quite bad for me.<strong>


	52. Progress

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 52: Progress_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: It's ahead of schedule, but do forgive me for the lack of beta-ing done!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Evening)**_

_**Somewhere near Iwadotai Station**_

..

Yamagishi Fuuka finished her story of how they rescued her from Tartarus, how she had awakened her Persona then and how they fought two giant shadows all in the same night.

'It must be a huge coincidence for us to find you when we might have needed that power the most.'

Aragaki Shinjiro muttered as he drank some water. Fuuka's story was long and at times there were gaps in her knowledge that made it hard for Fuuka to explain herself. Especially since how she only knew from second hand accounts that S.E.E.S came to save her only because they rooted out the details of the rumour of ghosts in the school and traced it to her disappearance in the school gym one night.

..

Yukari had taken the time to prepare some water for all of them as they had relocated to the small living room for Fuuka to continue.

Specifically, Fuuka's memories within Tartarus was disjointed and hard to explain but that was the nature of Tartarus in general. She could only tell them that she had been missing for around ten days

'We can at least know that it is possible for someone to get transported in Tartarus by staying overnight at the school... By just knowing that we have a good idea on where Minako-chan is.'

'She's in Tartarus... I know, because I heard her there...'

Fuuka admitted suddenly and everyone stared at her in shock once again. The sudden attention made Fuuka flinch back in shock and she asked them timidly on what was wrong for them to look at her like that.

'W-Wait... you're saying that you know where Minako-chan is all this time?'

Yukari was sure that her voice bordered on incredulous and anger but there was also an element of shock in her voice as Fuuka replied that she thought that all of them only approached that because they knew that she could sense Minako.

'Wasn't that the case?'

Their anger dissipated as Shinjiro admitted to Fuuka that approaching her was a long shot by itself and that he really did not expect Fuuka's powers to yield such amazing results so readily.

'Your powers... they must really be different from others. To think that there would be others like Mitsuru's Persona.'

'Ah... I... My Persona has only Analytical abilities... I... my Persona doesn't have any combat abilities at all.'

Fuuka volunteered with a shy smile as Shinjiro nodded as well.

'Specialization on a single ability... that sounds about right. If Kirijo only had that kind of ability she might have treated us differently eh, Aki?'

Shinjiro's grin evaporated when Akihiko reminded him that she still had her fencing skills and that caused Shinjiro to scratch his head and admit that it was the truth.

'Well, it was worth a shot... but back to the main topic, now that we know where Minako is...what do we do?'

'We save her of course.'

Junpei said so without hesitation and even seemed a little offended that Shinjiro would even ask that.

'I know that, we know that... but we can't just barge into Tartarus without Ikutsuki and Kirijo knowing what we are doing.'

Shinjiro had a valid point and the entire group fell silent before Akihiko said that either way, Fuuka was going to join S.E.E.S anyway, wasn't she?

'As long as it is an official mission, the chairman would give us his support. Mitsuru too... we could use that as an excuse to explore Tartarus right away.'

Akihiko slammed his fist into the other's palm with a vicious grin but that was vetoed out by Yukari who said that they weren't ready for the exploration just yet.

..

'What do you mean? Of course we're ready.'

Shinjiro agreed with Akihiko but surprisingly Junpei seemed to understand Yukari's point as he shook his head too.

'We aren't. Fuuka-chan, you said that all of you were high up in Tartarus, weren't you? Do you have any idea how far up? What level were you and we stuck in?'

Yukari's question made Shinjiro and Akihiko grimace in understanding as well. The two of them had not been fighting Shadows for a while and even though they were more than enough for the Shadows at the lower level, it was a different thing at higher levels.

The two of them had already came into a concession and agreement that if they were the ones who had faced that Large Shadow on the train at the last full moon, they wouldn't have lasted as long as the three of them did.

They were battle-hardened after their foray into Tartarus and although it was still true that Minako's leadership and tactics brought them through, they were quite skilled in their own right and most importantly, they were ready and prepared.

There was no hesitation to pull the trigger on their Evokers now and even if they were the same, they weren't so sure they would be able to take the vigorous strain of the higher levels right now.

Not to mention Akihiko's injury.

'Fuuka-chan she isn't ready for it.'

Even if the two boys felt a little awkward that Yukari was not in fact referring to them, that was also a very strong and valid point for her to make. Even if Fuuka was willing and ready to help, they weren't sure that she could stand the strain of Tartarus at the start.

'We'll have to start slow, sempai ... and... we might need to appoint a leader like what Mitsuru-sempai did before. Fuuka-chan needs to get used to her powers before we start. Even if I feel bad for our friends who are worried for Minako, we just can't afford to fail.'

Yukari narrowed her eyes solemnly and that actually made Shinjiro grin in satisfaction as he nodded as well.

'Ah, that's right... we can think about how we are going to break the news to Mitsuru later on... we are the only idiots willing to go that far for Minako after all. Count me in on this.'

'Hehe, I guess Yukari-chi's volunteering eh? That's fine with me, I'm used to being in front after all.'

Junpei had no problems with that as he winked at Yukari while Akihiko nodded as well.

'I'll stay back and guard Yamagishi... I'm not quite cut out for Tartarus yet.'

Akihiko winced when he clenched his fist and the others sympathized with him even as Fuuka said that it was her turn to know what was going on.

'Could you tell me what has been happening then, everyone?'

It was the first step for the timid and introverted Fuuka to change herself even more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>526 Tuesday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

'A Persona user?!'

Mitsuru just stared at the newest addition to her friends around the dinner table when she returned to the dormitory that night.

The discussion and explanation of Fuuka's situation to Yukari and the rest had taken a few hours to sort out and they took a few more after that to actually fill Fuuka in fully on what they had skipped out earlier on when they were explaining to her.

Even if they had really just met, even if Shinjiro had his own reservations about trusting this new addition, in the end they had told her everything just like how she had tried her best to do.

There were things that all of them held back on but that was fine. It was fine as everyone had the rights to their own privacy but those that they could and were willing to tell, they showed their cards to everyone.

Which brought them back to the dormitory and the dinner that Yukari and Shinjiro had prepared and the first stage of their plan:

To convince and to get Kirijo Mitsuru on their side.

'She is a Persona user... ... Ahem...'

Mitsuru recovered from her shock before walking over to Fuuka and offering a hand to her.

'I'm Kirijo, Kirijo Mitsuru. It is a pleasure to meet you...'

Before Mitsuru could start to ask Fuuka's name, Fuuka had taken the brief pause to introduce herself as well. Internally, Fuuka was really terrified but she told herself that this was important. It really was and she smiled at Mitsuru while introducing herself softly.

'Yamagishi. Yamagishi Fuuka, it is a pleasure as well, Kirijo sempai.'

'You are a student of your school... are you in the same class as Takeba and Iori?'

Mitsuru smiled at her even while studying her closely and even though Fuuka wanted to hide herself so badly right now under the pressure of Mitsuru's scrutiny, Fuuka felt Yukari's hands resting against her back and giving her support. It was just enough for her to nod her head and to introduce herself again.

'No.. b-but... I'm in the same year as Yukari-san and Iori-san... I'm from Class 2-E.'

'I see...'

Before Mitsuru could continue however, Shinjiro cleared his throat and said that dinner was getting cold.

'We should talk after dinner, Kirijo, you wouldn't want the food to get cold, do you?'

Shinjiro stressed the cold part a little more than he usually did and Misuru got the hint before backing down as well. She was trained and educated to be the heiress of the Kirijo organisation and one of those skills that she had picked up was how to read the mood.

Shinjiro wasn't happy with what Mitsuru was doing over the dinner table with everyone present at all. More than that though, Mitsuru was more used to dinner being more of a very formal dining affair where one must have the proper dining etiquette and protocol and not the informal way all of them conversed over dinner.

However that did not mean that Mitsuru did not enjoy dinner like this, in fact she enjoyed them tremendously... it was just that... Mitsuru felt that it was a little odd.

All of her friends and fellow colleagues in S.E.E.S was behaving a little oddly every since a few nights ago. Before that they were all united in worry over Minako, that was something that was understandable as she too has been losing sleep because of her disappearance.

In fact Mitsuru welcomed it even as it showed first hand how strong the bonds Minako had formed with everyone in the dormitory. Mitsuru had been particularly amused and happy to see Shinjiro being one of the more concerned parties as well.

But right now all of them seemed to be focusing on something else altogether that probably had to do with Minako. Mitsuru just knew it as that was the only reason and motive for all of them to work together like this.

In the end, Mitsuru wasn't sure how she should react to this or whether she should react at all even. Even though she suspected and was probably right about there being a rift within S.E.E.S itself, all of them were still bonded together by Arisato Minako.

What was she to interfere when she knew that whatever they did, it was probably done through sheer desperation because of her and the chairman.

Even if she was the future heir of the Kirijo group, the chairman has his own influences in the group himself, especially within the Ergonomics group that was developing Anti-Shadow weapons for the group's use.

What the entailed was that although Mitsuru was technically his superior, she could not simply order him around. He was their advisor after all and his influence was strong within the group as well.

It would not only hurt her if she went against him without any reason, more than that, Mitsuru trusted him due to his research and contribution to the research regarding the Shadows.

He was an individual that Mitsuru wanted by her side not against her... and she had never hated herself for thinking those thoughts as much as today.

How much had she changed to have her personal feelings cloud her judgement like this within just a few weeks? However, Mitsuru felt deep inside her that she did not mind.

A part of her, deep inside said that it was fine. That it was meant to be... and that it was fated for her to find such strong friendship within S.E.E.S now.

Perhaps... she could just turn a blind eye to this for now. Nothing happened under her watch today and it was probably her imagination after all!

'Yes, lets.'

Kirijo smiled as she moved to her seat at the head of the table without even thinking. She blushed a little too when she noticed Akihiko sitting at the end of the table as well, but she hid it well as she sipped from a glass of water.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was probably the best dinner Fuuka ever had in her entire life and she was not exaggerating at all. A dinner without any sniping over the table, cold wars and instead filled with genuine conversations, laughter and to top it off, home-cooked food was something that Fuuka had not even dared to dream of at all. Perhaps when she was younger and when her family hadn't been so obsessed with making her carrying the dreams and expectations, Fuuka would have had dinner like that with her family.

Fuuka could not even remember having a dinner like this and she found herself laughing and looking around happily when her new found friends talked about what was going on in school naturally.

They avoided the topic about Minako's disappearance, worrying over her during dinner would be a disgrace to her memories, that fact had apparently been established despite Fuuka feeling that it was probably not the best way to remember someone.

But then she remembered how cheerful and optimistic Minako had been, how despite knowing so many dark and horrible things, Minako did not display or show those sobering thoughts at all.

She was fighting because she still had hope... at least, that's what Fuuka believed. Perhaps it wasn't that bad of a rule after all, if they could continue to believe and hope by not raising that topic, it suited Fuuka fine.

..

'That was delicious as always, Aragaki. My compliments to the chef. C'est Magnifique!'

Mitsuru could not help herself in the end as she smiled at Shinjiro and Yukari, the latter saying that it was really nothing and the former simply grunting while his ears turned slightly pink as in embarrassment when the rest of the gang agreed as well.

'I knew you were good, but you outdid yourself this time, Shinji!'

'So did I wean you off your protein shakes yet, Aki?'

'No, it's just getting me more motivated to make it taste better.'

'Tsk, you're fighting an impossible battle against something that is not food, Aki.'

'It is, it is an important source of protein!'

Akihiko's eyes was sparkling with determination even as Junpei gave a thunderous belch before quickly apologizing sheepishly.

'Gaah! Sorry! Force of habit!'

If it was not for how quickly he offered an apology for his rudeness, Yukari knew that Junpei would be having a very long lecture with Mitsuru by now. That said, she still wondered whether Junpei's childishness was rubbing off Akihiko as well. That would definitely not bode well for the future if that was true.

Junpei was tolerable as he was maturing as well but Yukari could never imagine or accepting Akihiko if he behaved like Junpei... What would Minako think about this?

… She did it again! The moment she thought of Minako still stuck, lost and fighting in Tartarus made her heart ache and it took Yukari much harder than she thought it would be to keep her emotions in check as she smiled at Fuuka only for her to blink in surprise when Fuuka reached out to squeeze her hand instead to comfort her as well.

'It'll be fine, Yukari-san.'

Fuuka whispered to Yukari and the two of them looked to see Mitsuru actually being involved in a conversation together with Akihiko and Shinjiro in that same absurd topic about making Protein Shakes more delicious, especially since Akihiko was asking Shinjiro about strawberry flavoured Protein Shakes. Yukari wasn't sure whether to laugh or to shake her head in resignation at that.

But she decided on the former when Fuuka started giggling and the two younger girls couldn't help themselves as they covered their mouths and made their escape towards the living room.

Leaving Junpei with the dishes again, one might like to add.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'So you discovered your Persona by yourself, Yamagishi?'

'Yes... I-It started a week ago... I... It was scary at first as I could hear so many noises in school... I... I thought I was hearing ghosts. There were squishy sounds... sounds of hands being dragged on the floor... hissing and thumping sounds... and a few days ago a person's voice...'

'A person's voice?'

Mitsuru sounded sceptical but Fuuka nodded her head while looking to the side in an expression of worry when Fuuka encouraged her again by squeezing her hand. Mitsuru could tell that this Yamagishi Fuuka shared quite a close bond with the normally private Yukari and she allowed herself to relax a little as well. There was no point in putting too much stress on her after all if there was the possibility that she was saying the truth after all.

'Y-Yes... a person's voice... I didn't know who she was... but... I could hear it everyday when I'm at school and it's getting louder and louder...'

Fuuka's voice trembled slightly when Mitsuru asked her what else she had heard and she told her that she could hear shrieks of pain as well.

'So-Something was fighting... I... I thought I was going crazy, that I could hear ghosts... they were so many noises, sounds of fire and lightning strikes... I didn't know what to do... b-but then, I met Yukari-san and Junpei-san.'

Fuuka looked around at her surroundings and gave a small smile at Junpei and Yukari before flushing and said that wasn't right.

'… I... I guess I was wrong...'

This time even Yukari and Junpei blinked in surprise while Shinjiro tensed a little as well when Fuuka said that she had met Minako too.

'She... she wanted to protect me from the bullying in school... t-that's why... I wanted to meet ask Junpei-san and Yukari-san about her... it was then, that I knew that they were like me.'

'They were like you... I see, your abilities are possibly similar to my analytical abilities only on a much stronger scale. I will be honest with you, I have already determined that you are indeed a real Persona user.'

'A-Ah?'

Fuuka paled as well when she could just barely make out the image of Penthesilea hovering behind Mitsuru. It seemed that the rest of the team could see it too and they just stared at Mitsuru for a moment as she explained that it was possible to materialize Personas in the real world as well with the proper training.

'Your Evokers are just a way of making that process easier. A Persona is a part of you, they are you and you should be theoretically be able to wield that power whenever you needed it. However nothing is as simple as it should be and it takes training and discipline to be able to do that. It is my belief that the evoker were designed initially to work by using the image of a gun to enforce a person's fight or flight instinct more strongly on one to awaken one's hidden potential. Then again, it is more of a guess on my part at this point, I stand to be corrected. Eventually with constant use of the evoker, one can call it a subconscious reflex to summon one's Persona upon hearing the sound of the evoker firing even if there really aren't any rounds in the evoker. It is what we call conditional training.'

Mitsuru smiled briefly before continuing her conversation again. Out of the group, Yukari and Junpei had recovered the fastest as they recalled what Minako had before their big battle with the Priestess Shadow on the train. Likewise Akihiko recovered next as he recalled Minako summoning Thanatos outside of Tartarus the first time that everything really seemed to pick up.

Shinjiro on the other hand was just torn between feeling shock that Mitsuru had just _not _did that and being reminded of how Mitsuru's executions felt like.

Fuuka though, was like a deer in front of headlights and simply froze under the presence of Mitsuru's Persona.

..

'I believe you, Yamagishi... and I believe that all of the rest had filled you in on what and who we are... having you joining us for dinner... may I imply that you have agreed to join and help us out, regardless of the consequences?'

'A-Ah... ah...'

Fuuka was still very nervous at being exposed to that presence and once again it was Yukari who came to the rescue as she reached out to give Fuuka a gentle hug and reminding her of what was waiting for her after this particular ordeal was over.

She... would be able to be with her real friends, good friends... who would support her. It may be a selfish reason, but she can't stop now. She just, can't!

'Yes... yes, I wish to help, sempai! Please, let me help.'

Fuuka's determination shone through and Mitsuru smiled and nodded her head.

'I am glad to hear that, Yamagishi... in S.E.E.S, we value courage above all-'

'I didn't hear that rule before, Kirijo, did you make that up on the spot?'

Shinjiro cut in gruffly even as he grinned while asking Junpei to get them all some soda. It seemed that he was vindicated when Mitsuru blushed and said that was not the point at all.

'I am glad that all of you have taken initiate to welcome and to bond with a new member but have you forgotten about Arisato? She is still missing after all.'

Mitsuru's sudden switch in topic was not what they had expected after all but apparently it was enough to get Shinjiro chuckling again as he did not expect that come from Mitsuru, and especially not like that.

'So you are concerned about Minako... well, I should have expected that.'

'What do you mean, Aragaki?'

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed but Shinjiro merely brushed her warning off with a vicious grin that got Akihiko unnerved as he stood up in warning.

'What say you continue you catch some sleep early tonight for a chance, Kirijo? Nothing's going to happen tonight after all.'

There was a long pause as Shinjiro's confident and aggressive eyes matched with Mitsuru's cold and calculating ones before Mitsuru shook her head in reply.

'No, not tonight... but maybe two nights from now... I might be indisposed together with the chairman in a meeting. I trust that you would be responsible for what happens in my absence, Aragaki?'

Mitsuru's smile was soft, resigned but seemed satisfied nonetheless as she got up and took her leave. But not before welcoming Fuuka into the group as well.

'I will speak to the chairman about this... till we prepare an evoker for you, perhaps it's best that you have a spare evoker on you at all times...'

'She can have mine for now.'

Akihiko spoke up softly and it wasn't just Mitsuru who reacted audibly. The Kirijo heiress gave a small sigh along with Shinjiro while their juniors gasped when Akihiko said that it'll be best guard Fuuka instead of going into Tartarus.

'Wouldn't want to risk aggravating them when we _do_ go on a mission, right?'

Akihiko's smile wasn't totally free of bitterness but from the small wink he gave Fuuka, that was still a concession that he could work with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ah, actually. No comments this time. Please do enjoy the chapter.<strong>


	53. Changes

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 53: Changes_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Freedom of tyranny and all that! Exams, is officially over!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Morning)**_

_**Fuuka's Room**_

..

Yamagishi Fuuka did not know what to make of the situation as she woke up a few minutes earlier than what she usually does before rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Normally she'll be thinking that it was one of those days but Fuuka knew that it was a good start to a new way of life that she has chosen for herself.

Yes, she was the one who had chosen this path of her own free will by summoning the courage that she did not know she had. Perhaps a part of it was due to how Fuuka knew that her new friends would be able to accept her despite of her flaws. Her flaws were many, too numerous actually but friends were people who could see beyond those flaws, yes? So perhaps that was why she had gotten the courage to behave in ways that the 'her' a few days ago would never have done.

She had not flinched away nor had she just gave up that easily when confronted by someone else. She had also not tried to ignore the problem, to look away from it or to pretend it did not exist. She would try her best, as limited as it might be to face her problems.

And right now the first problem would be fitting everything she had prepared for into that small suitcase that she had gotten from her parents.

Fuuka would never forget that look on her parent's face when she returned home together with Akihiko and Yukari and when she had told them that she would be moving to the S.E.E.S dormitory together with them.

It was partly due to how she would forever cherish the memory of seeing her parent's shocked faces when Fuuka told them of her plans and partly due to how they had recognized Akihiko and asked whether the two of them were going out together.

Fuuka had never been as embarrassed in her entire life but besides that initially misunderstanding, everything had turned out well, almost exactly what all of them had wanted them to be.

Fuuka would be moving her belongings to the dormitory tomorrow and they would start their search for Minako in a few days time.

There was no guarantee that they would strike gold then but since Mitsuru-sempai had actually gone out of her way to make sure they could proceed with the operation without any interference, they would have no choice but to end it that night.

..

Fuuka got up from her bed and stretched a little before starting to pack, there weren't not many things that she wanted to bring over, some spare clothes maybe but what she really wanted was to have her desktop computer and laptop brought over the dormitory. Those were truly her personal belongings and she wondered how long it would take to have them shifted over to the dormitory while she packed.

When she was about to be done, the sound of the doorbell being rung could be heard and she hurried over to the door even as her mother called out to say that her friends were here.

Friends, yes, Fuuka could really start to enjoy her new life... perhaps as a pre-cursor to more important and happy memories in the future.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Good morning, Fuuka-chan.'

Yukari smiled at Fuuka while being flanked by a polite and smiling Akihiko and Junpei. Fuuka noted that her mother was hovering behind them curiously and Fuuka spoke before her mother could embarrass her even further.

'I'm almost done packing. I'll be down in a bit with my bag.'

'Why don't I come with you to help you with the bags? I asked Junpei to come with us to carry the bags but I wouldn't want him entering your room after all.'

Yukari teased while Junpei groaned but the cheerful boy grinned again when Fuuka apologized to him.

'Why are you apologizing for, it's Yukari-chi who is supposed to be apologizing, ya? But I got to ride in a limo for the first time! That's so sweet!'

Junpei nodded sagely while Fuuka just gave him a confused and apologetic look before Akihiko replied with a sigh.

'When I offered to drive you and your belongings to the dormitory, Aki got Mitsuru to get us a driver instead... but I didn't know that she would ask _him _to come.'

Fuuka could tell from the tone of his voice that Akihiko did not want to bring up that person again but she was still confused.

'A... A limo?'

'You should see the size of that car man! It's so freaking huge!'

Junpei stretched his hands out to exaggerate before Yukari struck him softly on his hands to say that he was getting too excited.

'Let's go, Fuuka-chan! I can't wait to see your room too!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Fuuka's eyebrow's twitched a little when she saw what Junpei was talking about, it was a limousine alright but has it to be so long, wide and take so much space?

Fuuka and her family lived in an apartment and the sheer size of the limousine, which was at least 2 cars long was drawing attention and curious onlookers everywhere. This was really pushing it...

Fuuka knew now that she would never live this down in front of her parents as her shoulders sagged even as Yukari pulled her along while the boys loaded her bags into the back of the limousine.

Well, at least she was able to take her computer and laptop with her in the first day...

'We're not heading to school like this, right?'

Fuuka asked hopefully but her hopes were dashed when Akihiko said that they'll have to if they did not want to be late.

'Oh gods...'

Fuuka knew then that it was going to be one of those days for her again even if she did have Yukari's friendship to depend on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

_**'**_You're sure that you'll be fine, Fuuka-chan?'

Takeba Yukari wasn't so sure about Fuuka's situation as she looked quite ill at ease the moment she stepped out of the limousine after her in front of the school gates.

Yes, Yukari was aware that going to school in a huge limousine was probably one of the weirdest thing she had done so far but then again, she had always, to a certain extent anyway, been in the centre of attention no matter she went anyway.

Yukari took a little bit of pride as being labeled one of the beauties of the first year and so was used to the stares and comments that happened around her. It was the same for Akihiko-sempai too, though Yukari could tell that he was not used to it more as he was blocking most of it out through his obliviousness.

For Junpei, Yukari knew that the boy was more or least immune to those discussions by now as he had probably been subjected to similar things when he was hanging out with the two of them. In fact Yukari felt that Junpei's maturity had probably made it easier for him to adapt.

It was not the same for Fuuka though and Yukari could tell that Fuuka was retreating into that internal shell that she had formed inside her the moment she heard people gossiping about her. Yukari had tried to help her as best as she could but there was nothing much she could do besides escorting Fuuka to her classroom before class started.

There was no doubt that Fuuka would be besieged from all sides the moment she stepped into class by herself, Yukari knew first hand how fierce jealous girls could be and she wished her luck again before giving her another piece of advice again.

'Fuuka-chan.'

'Y-Yes... Yukari-chan?'

'Don't let them provoke you, Fuuka-chan. That'll only make it easier for them.'

'… I-I'll... try...'

'It's hard... but, I can't tell you what to do... you have to confident in yourself.'

Fuuka swallowed when Yukari reached out to tap her forehead a few times sternly, just like how a teacher would do to her student.

'You were very brave yesterday night...I didn't think I would have dared to do that when I first met Kirijo-sempai... so believe in yourself, Fuuka. You can do it.'

Yukari watched as Fuuka's shoulders relaxed for a moment before she gave a small smile back in response.

Good, that was what she was hoping to see and she waved before heading to her own class again as well.

At the back of her mind, Yukari wondered what Minako would do in this situation and would she be proud of it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday**_

_**?**_

..

In her own captive dungeon, Arisato Minako sank to her knees in exhaustion once again. How long had she been here again? She did not know but it seemed like ages. They had traveled down another 5 more floors and even though the strength and number of Shadows were decreasing with each floor down, they were still being cursed with bad luck as more often than not they were forced to go around in circles while trying to locate the exit.

The teleporter was no use to them after all and Minako knew it was a hopeless affair. At least, she tried to tell herself the exact opposite but with each passing moment that same line had turned into it being hopeless in the end.

Theodore's encouragement helped, it really did and if it was not for his efforts and his consoling words every few minutes, Minako would still have been left hugging herself 5 floors above this.

Minako technically was in a better stage than Theodore due to the Persona's abilities that she had chosen for the Persona she was currently wielding. There was no visible scratches on her, her ability to cast new spells to decimate the enemy was still strong and she even proved that by casting Salvation on Theodore to rid him of any injuries he might have suffered on this floor.

That wasn't the point, the point was that Minako's will was decimated by the constant battles, the endless slaughter of the Shadows that she was facing. Her physical body was tired and even if there was no visible marks, her body was telling her to stop... and most importantly, her mental strength was totally spent.

She did not want to do this any more, she did not know why she deserved this and why she was fighting.

She was fighting to survive yes, but survive to do what? Could she even escape? Could she go back to her friends at all? Would she spend the rest of her short life here? What would happen if she just gave up now? What would happen to Theodore if she continued dragging him down?

Could the Reaper even kill her? Could _anything_ kill her at all at this rate?

Who was she? In this moment, wasn't she herself a monster? Wasn't she someone who was like the _Shadows_ herself? Something that could not be defeated and could not be killed? Why...when did she turn out this way? She wasn't supposed to be this way, all she wanted to do was to live, to be normal and to do what she wanted to do after the end of this year.

But she had to die... and even if she was fighting so hard to not die... if this was what awaits her, a life of being unable to die... perhaps it'll be best if she died instead?

At least she won't suffer, at least she won't need to be afraid and she won't drag anyone down with her, right, right?

..

So it came as a shock to Theodore when she told him to leave her again, he just slapped her.

He didn't even hesitate at all and from the look he gave her, he was absolutely furious with what she had said again even though he did nothing else after that.

Minako understood and she chuckled softly, the laughter not even having any emotion in it as she just leaned back against the wall of Tartarus upon hearing the sounds of chains approaching them again.

The Reaper was here again and when Theodore took a step towards it, he felt Minako's hand tugging him and making him stop.

'Gomenasai, Theodore... after this... I'll have to depend on you...'

Minako gave him a small smile, devoid of hope or belief as she met the Reaper head on without flinching.

She wasn't going in to seek death, Arisato Minako was perhaps beyond death at this point as she danced with the Reaper, avoiding his gunshots with an agility that even Theodore found mesmerizing.

He had no idea what she was doing, what was going through her mind when she faced the Reaper like that but he had to admit that she was absolutely dazzling when she was doing so.

The way she blocked the gunfire with her flawless naginata, side stepped crushing blows from it with the ease of a dancer to deliver a crushing counterattack of her own and even when she evoked her Persona to block incoming elemental strikes from it.

She lived for combat and was shaped by combat. All her life, her short life, a large part of it came from combat and so was she seeking solace from combat like this as well?

..

No one knew and no one would really know in the end as Arisato Minako dealt the final blow to the latest Reaper that had came after her when the latest 'Thunder Reign' smashed, fried and just evaporated the last traces of the Reaper in front of her.

'I'm a monster Theo... Nothing more... so am I... right to do all this?'

Theodore looked at her in shock, wondering why her belief in herself had shattered like this without warning. She had sometimes displayed signs of insecurity and doubt in herself but hadn't those issues been resolved the last time she saw him?

Arisato Minako was someone who lived life because of life, not wallowing in self-doubt like this. One may call it crude and one might call it thoughtless and a disservice to those who were prepared and ready for what came ahead.

But Theodore believed that it was that trait that made her so strong. She was strong because she believed in the possibilities of life, because she believed in everything else and she believed that anything could be done.

So why was she doubting herself again?

'What are you saying, Minako-chan? You're... doing what you believe in, aren't you?'

'I... I am... believing...?'

Minako struggled to come up with those words while rubbing her head agonizingly. She was showing obvious signs of exhaustion before but that did not compare to what she was showing no. She was once again hovering between the bare fringes of despair and Theodore's eyes narrowed.

'I believe... I believed that I... can change... but along the way, I... I changed myself too.'

Minako looked at herself and then at the remnants of the Reaper before laughing again, the same hollow laughter as before.

'When did I become this way? When did I start... not even caring about what others did for me? I wanted to do everything... but in the end, no one expected anything out of me.'

'That's not true, Minako-chan, that's...'

Theodore could not finish as he had also been the one who had refused her help before and Minako took that as confirmation of her question.

'I... I told myself that they would find me... that they would miss me... but in the end... in the end, I... I'm depending on myself again. I... am strong because of my friends, yes... but do they even need me after all?'

Perhaps she could sense the world changing, perhaps she was just tired of it all, of struggling despite knowing that it was her who was the key.

Despite knowing that she was the one who would and should save the world.

And so because Theodore knew that, he moved without hesitation.

His movement was so quick that Minako herself did not see or feel him coming till the spine of the book impacted against her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Arisato Minako collapsed where she stood and Theodore gently carried her bridal style as he sighed to himself again.

'Truly, a troublesome princess indeed.'

His smile wasn't bitter, nor was it sad, it was resigned and it was filled with barely concealed disappointment but finally, with a measure of desperation as well. Nonetheless of the burdens that she carried on her shoulders, what she did not really want, Theodore continued his duty as he walked on by himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

Fuuka looked at the evoker that was in her hands nervously before looking up to see her new friends and comrades in S.E.E.S. She had been welcomed into the S.E.E.S formally by the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji and if not for her knowing that he was the one who had betrayed all of them with his nefarious schemes, Fuuka had quite a good impression of the chairman.

Perhaps that was why it was such a shock to all of them that he could be the one manipulating all of them behind the scenes.

As it was, Fuuka was made welcome by Ikutsuki who said that her own evoker would be made soon and even praised her eagerness to help out using her powers.

He had paid special attention to how she had recognized her own potential and she had fibbed to say that she would probably have never noticed the Dark Hour as she would have been long asleep at that point.

Which was the truth, Fuuka did like to turn in earlier than usual and to wake up a bit early to scurry off to school. It helped her avoid the worse of the bullies after all.

There she was going again, if she could just stop the downward spiral of her thoughts, everything would be fine and she smiled at her friends who were discussing the results of their hard labor as they tried to collaborate all the leads they had in their search for Minako as part of a 'tour'.

With the new confirmation that Minako was probably really in Tartarus, Mitsuru had slyly allowed Fuuka into the control room as well before the chairman's arrival and had taught her how to use the system before telling her firmly that she was strictly forbidden from accessing it without her or the chairman's permission.

Well at least if they were around anyway. Fuuka felt that Mitsuru was perhaps more worried and flexible than she herself had realized.

Fuuka had also spent the rest of her first evening setting up her computers and laptops and much to her glee, she was able configure them quickly enough so that she could sit in and offer some help with Yukari and Junpei's mission as well.

..

Thanks to the hard work they and the rest of the class and to an extent, the school had done for their search of Minako, they too were inundated with clues and information about Minako up to the point of her disappearance.

There was now no doubt in their minds that Minako was whisked away from her room itself, all evidence pointed to it and they were plotting out a map of Minako's route on the day of her disappearance.

Sadly enough there really wasn't much of it and they were just compiling the replies while mumbling about the massive response they got.

'I was asked by a sempai on how the search was going on at least 5 times during lunch! Minako-chan really is popular.'

'Tell me about it, I heard from Kenji that Rio is still trying to search for clues online... did Odagiri get back to ya at all, Yukari-chi?'

'He didn't.. Odagiri-san always takes his work seriously, he won't contact us unless he has something.'

Yukari muttered to herself before realizing that Fuuka was probably lost on what they were doing and she gave her a quick introduction to who they were talking about.

'Iwasaki Rio is our friend from another class... and Odagiri Hidetoshi is the head of the disciplinary committee. The two of them were helping us with our search for Minako-chan.'

'Ah that's right, Fuuka-chan, you met Odagiri didn't you? He was the one who helped you then.'

Junpei grinned while Yukari looked confused but seemed to not want to pry when Fuuka nodded her head in acknowledgement.

'Yes, Odagiri-san... I remember, Junpei-san... and … Iwasaki-san? S-She's in my class... I did not know that she's Minako and your friends too.'

Fuuka turned red with embarrassment when she admitted that and Yukari quickly suggested that they would introduce Rio to her soon.

'Iwasaki-san she helps me sometimes too... I... I'll like that.'

Rio was one of the few who didn't just ignore the bullying, there were times when she would interfere when it would go on too far but there was only a limit to what Rio could do to help. Eventually they girls that were bullying her just learned to not let the bullying be too obvious. Their job was make easier when Fuuka decided to keep quiet as well.

No, bad Fuuka, bad! She should stop thinking about it again.

'Did it happen again?'

Yukari asked suddenly and Fuuka found herself blushing as she wondered if she had been a little too obvious with that slip up and Fuuka shook her head.

'I just kept quiet and they gave up after a while.'

Honestly it was actually quite a good day in her book, Fuuka hadn't been able to drive them off but it has been quite a while since she had been able to at least endure their questions and jabs at her.

She had fled to Yukari's side during break, something which she was embarrassed about but at least it helped to make things more stable as it was determined that it was no fluke and she was really friends with Takeba Yukari.

Although the animosity also increased when it was revealed that Sanada Akihiko, the popular boxing champion actually stopped by to see how she was doing too.

Honestly, Fuuka wasn't sure how long she'll last before she truly made a stand but it was at least a start, like how she had reminded herself time and time again.

'That's... I don't know... is that good?'

Junpei smiled encouragingly even as he pulled his baseball cap tighter on his head. It seemed to act as comfort to Junpei as his smile grew bigger when Fuuka said that it was better than before.

'Than that's great! It'll take time but people can change, ya, Yukari-chi?'

'Hmph... Junpei's right, you just need some time. Just do not forget what I told you, alright?'

'Hai, Yukari-chan.'

'Mind spilling the beans on that too, Yuka-tan?'

'Sorry Junpei, it's a girl's secret!'

It has also been a very long time since she had laughed like that but over it all hovered the nervousness that she was truly going to use her Persona for the first time.

A knowledge that made Fuuka nervous for many different reasons...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: My beta would be back soon, so bear with me!<strong>


	54. Team Work

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 54: Teamwork_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Your weekly fix! I enjoyed this chapter alot myself!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Night)**_

_**Outside Gekkoukan High**_

..

Yamagishi Fuuka swallowed nervously as she was being stared at not one, nor two but at least 5 individuals as they watched her finger Akihiko's evoker in her hands nervously.

Even though they had planned for them to start and end their search for Minako tomorrow, they still needed Fuuka to prove to the rest of S.E.E.S that she could and would have the determination and willpower to summon her Persona in the first case.

It was a totally different thing to know in theory that the revolver in her hand was not real and feeling the cold barrel pressing against her like that.

Yukari had told her that it had been almost impossible for her to do that the first time, she had struggled with even resting the evoker against her head for a week before finally managing to use it on her first foray into Tartarus.

Junpei on the other hand said that he had used his in a fit of desperation and couldn't advise Fuuka on how it felt like.

It was a strange feeling to have a gun pointed at her by herself of all people but despite how jarring the scene was, Fuuka was surprisingly not too phased by it.

Was it her powers that made her understand the fact that it would not harm her? Was it how she had seen her friends in her other self's memories use the same thing without worry? Was she so desperate for death to feel comfortable with it against her head? Or was it just because her own powers telling her that it would be alright to do that, to awaken herself for the first time.

'I'll be alright.'

Fuuka reassured Yukari as her new friend had been hovering behind her for quite some time now. She was obviously worried for her and to be honest if Fuuka was in her shoes she'll be worried too. Using a gun provided by someone else and shooting at themselves would be called as suicidal in anyone's book but Fuuka trusted Akihiko and she had made doubly careful to safeguard the evoker when Akihiko passed her the evoker again before they headed for Tartarus.

'Fuuka-chan...'

Yukari couldn't understand how calm Fuuka was but she stopped herself from saying more when the clock struck midnight and the entire school started morphing into Tartarus.

'I'm ready...'

Fuuka said to everyone and she pressed the evoker against the side of her head before squeezing the trigger.

'Persona!'

There was the sound of a gun going off and Fuuka felt strength envelop her for a brief moment as something materialized around her, something solid and comforting and the sight was enough to be rewarded with several cries of surprise when her Persona Lucia continued to exist around her.

'This is my Persona, Lucia.'

Fuuka introduced herself to her friends even as Mitsuru clapped her hands at the performance that Fuuka had showed them.

'That was very impressive, Yamagishi... I truly did not expect you to be able to do it in the first time... much less be able to sustain your Persona outside so easily.'

Mitsuru complimented Fuuka even as Fuuka blushed and said that was not it.

..

'Luca's abilities are mainly information gathering... that makes it easier for me to maintain Lucia even if I'm not using the Evoker...'

Fuuka explained as she tried to get a better feel of Lucia's powers and she blushed again when Mitsuru still insisted in her praise, saying that it was impressive that she got the determination and willpower to pull the trigger nonetheless.

'That shows the kid got spirit and is loyal, Kirijo. Get over it... not everyone is as suicidal or reckless like we all were when we were young.'

Aragaki Shinjiro laughed uproariously when his remark made Akihiko grimace but grin and for Mitsuru to actually splutter in outrage at what he was suggesting to her.

'I had been invoking my Persona, Penthesilea for years before I formed S.E.E.S, Aragaki. Are you inferring that I was suicidal at that age?'

Mitsuru's voice was laced with venom but Shinjiro simply grinned as it only proved his point even more.

'You might have your reasons for doing so but at least Yamagishi got her values right, she pulled the trigger because she knew it'll be fine. Me and Aki, I don't know about Aki... but I know I was probably crazy when I pulled the trigger on your watch.'

Shinjiro's retort fell flat when Mitsuru recovered herself and chuckled while saying that meant Shinjiro and Akihiko was probably the ones who were suicidal then and reckless then.

'Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Kirijo... now then, who should go first?'

Shinjiro growled in response before straightening up himself to ask Mitsuru on who they should get to work on their teamwork together. They were only going to confine themselves to the first 5 floors this time to not tax Fuuka out and to not endanger themselves. That was something that Mitsuru was happy with but from the looks of things and the mission that she was going to ignore and not acknowledge was happening tomorrow, there was only going to be one team that was going to crawl through Tartarus today.

'Takeba, Iori and Aragaki you three are going together as a team today.'

Mitsuru looked at the three of them who nodded in acknowledgment and felt a brief moment of pride at how the two younger members of S.E.E.S was progressing and growing at this rate. They had the determination of well-trained individuals like what Mitsuru expected them to be. But they were still human too as Junpei grinned and muttered something to Shinjiro, who grinned back as well.

This must be the feeling of accomplishment that she had heard so much about and it could only be felt when one looks upon an individual whom they had guided and trained to this stage.

Granted Mitsuru was not the one who helped them as much as Minako did but Mitsuru decided henceforth that there really was no harm to call them her equals in combat.

'I'll stay behind to guide Yamagishi and Akihiko will help guard the two of us. As for who should be the field leader...'

'Let Takeba do it.'

Shinjiro offered lazily as he slung his battle-axe behind him and that made Yukari gave a small cry of surprise at Shinjiro's answer.

'Takeba had worked together with Iori for quite a while and they know each other. Being one with ranged weapons, it'll be easier for her to control the tide of battle from behind. Though she should still watch her own back...'

Shinjiro grinned when Yukari took offense and said that she'll be fine.

'Mitsuru-sempai did say that you want Yuka-tan to try a hand at being the field manager didn't cha?'

Junpei supported her decision too and Mitsuru smiled encouragingly at Yukari too as the younger girl finally agreed by nodding her head.

'I understand, I'll do my best. Let's do our best too, Junpei, Aragaki-sempai.'

Even as the three of them made their preparation themselves while speaking to Fuuka, who had dismissed Lucia to discuss tactics with them, Mitsuru walked towards Akihiko instead.

Like the rest of the S.E.E.S members, she could tell that Akihiko had changed and probably matured as he was looking over all of them with a calm expression. It was a far cry from what Akihiko had shown her and Shinjiro around a week or more ago where he was ready to quit S.E.E.S totally.

Something has changed inside him and Mitsuru was thankful for that as she smiled at Akihiko, who simply blinked back in response before nodding back as well with a small smile.

'Ah, they are ready to go huh? I wonder how Yukari would manage to handle Shinji.'

Akihiko chuckled along with Mitsuru who found that thought amusing as well but she had faith in Yukari as they had gotten well together.

'Aragaki's experience would help them and Yukari is still respectful to him. There would not be any problems.'

Mitsuru told Akihiko firmly and she blushed when Akihiko laughed and said that it wasn't that, it was that she _won't_ allow them to have any problems at all.

'You were always strict on all of us, Mitsuru.'

'Well, it was for all of our own group. Going ahead without a plan is very dangerous at all. I worry for all of you...'

Mitsuru blinked when Akihiko nodded and said that was good for they were in this together.

'We're on the same boat, Mitsuru... glad to see you're on board.'

Akihiko's words were very reassuring to her and she hesitantly took the hand that he offered before shaking it briefly as well.

'I... I am glad to see you have cheered up, Akihiko.'

'Ah?'

..

..

Akihiko wasn't sure where that came from but he realized it quickly enough when he realized that she was staring at him not bringing any of his knuckles for the first time in ages to Tartarus. He did but he kept it tucked away in his back pocket in case he needed it. He wasn't useless but he did not want to risk having any further injuries by accident. His gloves were easy to put on and if worse come to worse, he could use his spare Evoker after all.

'I'll be patient... I'm sure that there's something that I can do.'

Akihiko spoke so confidently as Mitsuru nodded in agreement even as she fingered her fencing sword as well. That was a sentiment that she agreed with. Even if she was dying to take part in the exploration, there was no harm in guiding Yamagishi in her new role after all.

'Oi! We are going now, can you two lovebirds separate from each other?!'

Shinjiro's words caught the two of them by surprise and Mitsuru flinched away from him too fast for his liking before she cleared his throat and said that was uncalled for.

'You may proceed then. Shall we, Yamagishi?'

For some reason, Mitsuru felt a little disappointed herself when Akihiko did not comment too much and simply waved at Shinjiro and the rest as they advanced to the second floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus**_

..

'Now this is just pathetic.'

Shinjiro growled his displeasure as yet another Shadow couldn't even take his basic strike from his axe while the other two just smiled at him in resignation. They had expected that kind of restriction and to be honest it really was a walk in the park as all of them were much stronger than the Shadows that were around in the first two blocks.

Amazingly some of them even fled on sight and it had taken a while for them to actually corner some Shadows to actually engage them.

It had been a simple curbstomp battle but thankfully it hadn't been for naught as some group dynamics had been formed. Just like how they had agreed on before, Yukari would try her best to be flanked by the walls while Junpei and Shinjiro would take the front, taking directions from Yukari.

Junpei being faster than Shinjiro would normally be the one to signal that he had spotted an enemy and would charge forward to engage before Shinjiro's superior crushing power ended the battle if Yukari had not picked off the weaker ones with a bow.

Although it was a strategy that might not work in the future and it was as simple as it was crude, at least Shinjiro seemed satisfied by knowing how the two of them were able to work with each other.

'What we must be prepared for... is in the event we get separated... In the next floor, I want you two to separate and to explore the floor by yourself and return to the stairs.'

Shinjiro told the two younger members and despite Mitsuru's interjection inside their heads, Shinjiro told her to chill and to do her job.

'Kirijo, you'll support Iori and Yamagishi, support Takeba, I'll just go on by myself. If there's any sign of trouble, your priority is to retreat and to meet up with the rest, got that?'

Shinjiro barked out while Mitsuru just voiced her displeasure before agreeing in the end. It would be valuable training for them and she sighed even as Shinjiro told Mitsuru to advise Junpei and for Akihiko to do the same for Yukari if she could.

'Now listen, the two of you. Although there might be no danger involved, I want the two of you to take care and to escape the moment you sense something is wrong. Got that?'

Shinjiro's voice was stern as he handed the two of them a Traesto Gem each.

'Your lives come before your pride... got that?'

Shinjiro growled menacingly at them before they headed up the next and fourth floor.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'So how's they doing, Kirijo?'

Shinjiro had found the exit relatively easily as most of the Shadows did not even want to come near him. Those that that did were quickly bashed to the side with his battle axe as he waited on the stairs that led to the next floor.

He had managed to contact Mitsuru in the mean time and was listening to how she continued to guide Junpei on the weakness and strengths of the Shadows that he was engaging. Shinjiro knew that they were not pushovers but they were still not as experienced or as powerful or forceful as he and Akihiko were. He had the suspicion that the group strategy that they had planned was formed because they were used to Minako mopping up the Shadows after their initial assault. If that was true, they were in for a rude awakening if they were tossed to fight by themselves.

'Iori is doing well. He has enough power to destroy the weaker Shadows in a single hit but he is training himself by using a weaker weapon.'

'Ohh? That's good... he's training hard by himself. His Persona uses the Fire element right? That's good... Arisato aside, it might be good if we had a Fire Persona user as well.'

'Indeed but he has both physical and magical attacking potential and is similar to Akihiko in the regards. Even though his Persona wields fire, the power of those spells weaker to Takeba's own spells. Likewise, his physical skill set however is much better than Takeba, who lacks any.'

'Hah, as expected of the unofficial leader of S.E.E.S... but he's working hard by himself. That's good... he's holding up fine by himself?'

'That is right. He has certainly matured... before he would have charged ahead with no regards to his physical condition. I was unsure to call him reckless or courageous then but now I know it is the latter. He is ready, Aragaki.'

Shinjiro chuckled to Mitsuru as they had their little private conversation with each other and he mentioned that it was really very rare for Mitsuru to praise someone so easily and Mitsuru paused a little before admitting that she was surprised too.

'But he has indeed grown and had become stronger. I see no reason to not share my observations with you, Aragaki.'

'You know... we have been team mates for a long time, Kirijo...'

'… And your point being?'

'You've started calling Aki by his name... guess it's time for me to ask if you mind if I call you by your name too.'

Shinjiro didn't know what he was doing but he guessed he was feeling a little nostalgic as well by listening to Mitsuru talk about Junpei in the same way that she once asked him about Akihiko.

'… Then to be fair, I would have to call you as Shinjiro as well. That does sound odd...'

Mitsuru actually managed to chuckle a little while Shinjiro just grinned himself.

'Not as odd as how I'm calling you Mitsuru... well, perhaps we'll get the chance to fight again together.'

Mitsuru agreed as Shinjiro imagined her smiling while nodding her head.

'Indeed, let us look forward to that day.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Takeba's talent is mostly in her magical abilities. That puts her at a distinct advantage when encountering shadows.'

Mitsuru's report to Shinjiro was delivered between her constant monitoring of Junpei and Shinjiro had no choice but to give her credit for being able to multi-task like that.

'Guess she'll have to use the terrain to her advantage. Tell her to approach carefully and to draw the Shadows away one by one...'

Shinjiro was half stifling a yawn when he suddenly sat upright at hearing an unfamiliar sound. It was the sound of chains rattling and he instinctively felt that something was wrong.

'Shit! Mitsuru, get Yamagishi to scan the area! Something big is coming!'

It was perhaps his instinct of living in the slums that warned him of what was coming but he could feel it physically as the sounds of chains got louder and louder with each passing second. Despite how his hair stood on end and an ominous wind told him that facing this new thing was suicide, Aragaki Shinjiro growled in satisfaction as his face split in a vicious grin.

'Well now, that's a long time coming!'

..

Yukari was in the midst of engaging another pack of weaker shadows when Fuuka screamed inside her to tell her to get out of there and immediately.

'W-Wha? Fuuka-chan?'

'Run away, Yukari-chan! Something's coming! I don't know what it is, but it's powerful! I-It's death!'

Fuuka didn't make sense but hearing her friend so panicked made Yukari's nervous as well. It took all of her self-composure to keep herself from whimpering as she could make out the sounds of chains rattling suddenly.

What's worse, the pack of weaker shadows started fleeing the moment they heard it too and they even rushed past her without engaging her at all.

'R-Right, I'll use this right now then.'

There was no harm in avoiding battle in this situation and Yukari crushed the Traesto Gem, which whisked her away to the first floor instantly.

..

'Iori do you hear me? Get out of there immediately! There is a very strong presence appearing in this floor. If you stay there you will not be able to survive! Do you hear me, Iori?'

Junpei was too focused on crushing the head of yet another Shadow to reply Mitsuru for the moment but he did give a grunt in acknowledgment when he finished off the last of the Shadows with his Persona.

'G-Got it, sempai... I'm outta here then.'

He was feeling a little exhausted too. The armour that Minako had provided them with was strong enough to keep injuries inflicted on them to a minimum but it was still tiring to swing the Kishido Blade in his hands.

'I repeat, Iori, escape now, you would not be able to face this Shadow!'

Mitsuru screaming in his head was definitely not what he was expecting right now but Junpei realized the severity of the situation when he heard the sounds of a Shadow screaming in outrage being accompanied by the sounds of twin revolvers firing repeatedly.

'Shit!'

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mitsuru felt a knot inside her loosened when she saw the three of her charges, well perhaps not Shinjiro, return safe and sound from the teleporter. The first to return was Yukari and she was pale and obviously afraid till she saw them, upon which she relaxed and said that she was fine.

The next to return was Junpei and he was sweating buckets while exclaiming that he heard gunshots in Tartarus.

'Are there Personas who use guns in there?! That's crazy man!'

Junpei was obviously torn between excitement, fear and distress and he took a bit of time to calm down with Yukari's help.

The last to emerge was Shinjiro, who was grinning in excitement while Mitsuru tapped her feet impatiently. There was no doubt in her mind that Shinjiro had engaged that thing they had sensed coming.

It was thanks to Shinjiro that they had reacted in time and although she had no idea how he did that, once the warning was given Yamagishi was able to locate the presence appearing on the stairs that they had just came up from.

The presence was so powerful that even Mitsuru was able to pinpoint it the moment it showed itself. There was no doubt that they were after the S.E.E.S members as it first tried to reach Yukari only to fail when she escaped in time.

The other target was Junpei but again it was thwarted... the last target, Shinjiro was waiting for it. That was made evident when Shinjiro grinned in excitement to Akihiko.

'Now that's what we call a monster... that thing was powerful, Aki!'

'And what did we agree on before, Shinjiro? That lives came before pride? What WERE YOU THINKING!"

Mitsuru screeched at Shinjiro and the beanie-wearing boy flinched before scratching his head sheepishly that was very out of character for him.

'S-Sorry... guess I haven't gotten rid of the reckless part yet, ha!'

Shinjiro continued grinning but one who continued doing that that not have long to enjoy it for everyone felt the temperature of the room fall several degrees almost instantly.

'It seems that you would have to be reminded about what it feels like to fear for your life, Shinjiro.'

Mitsuru's eyebrows twitched in utter rage while Shinjiro's face paled when he saw that.

'Oi, hold off! I didn't fight it, I got away the moment I saw it!'

'No more excuses, Shinjiro. Do you know how worried I was?'

Without even using her envoker, Mitsuru unleashed her own private version of hell on the Aragaki Shinjiro even as Akihiko winced in symphathy.

'Ah, that has been a while too.'

Even he was able to feel a little nostalgic as he remembered how these scenes were quite common when they were younger too.

For some reason, the fact that Mitsuru had been very worried about Shinjiro made him feel a little odd inside as well. He wondered why was that.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'That was Death... I... I just know.'

Fuuka kept quiet as she recalled the presence that they had met. It was a very rare Shadow that appeared when they spent too long in a floor and it was extremely powerful as well. It was something that they could not face even with all of them present and working together.

Well, with the exception of Minako. Fuuka had the feeling that their fearless leader could even take that one in one on one. But she kept those thoughts to herself as she told them that the Shadow disappeared too when they left that floor.

'We've never met that one before.'

Akihiko muttered softly even as Yukari tended to Shinjiro, who was still shivering from that ice hell that he had escaped from.

'Well, at least we know that it won't follow us if we run...'

Junpei muttered softly to himself while staring at Shinjiro's shivering form. Fuuka didn't blame him, she too was terrified of Mitsuru, who was now going through the description that Fuuka and Shinjiro was able to provide.

'We should never engage that Shadow till we are strong enough. No more heroics. Do you understand me, Shinjiro?'

Mitsuru glared at him and she relented as Shinjiro raised his hands in surrender.

'I'll give you all a few moments to finish up. I'll be waiting outside...'

Mitsuru gave Fuuka a knowing glance before she stepped outside as well and Fuuka smiled in relief. Perhaps now they could really started on their operation to find Minako.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Now it's FINALLY time for the big rescue mission to start soon!<strong>


	55. Reassuring Others

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 55: Reassuring Others_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No beta! I'm... kind of disappointed.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>527 Wednesday (Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus**_

..

'I sense her. I can locate her, everyone!'

Fuuka's words made everyone pay attention as they gathered around Fuuka after a minute of searching. Although they knew that Fuuka could sense Minako's general location but it was still a shock to know that Fuuka already had Minako's position found.

Perhaps they have to thank the small card that Yukari had received from Minako herself. With that acting as a hint and focal point for Minako's own signature power, Fuuka was able to locate Minako's presence hovering around the hundredth floor.

That was too high for their liking and Fuuka gave an apologetic look as the rest look dejected as they had only made it to the fortieth floor at this point. To reach the hundredth floor was almost impossible!

'Well, at least we know that we coul-'

'There is a way.'

Fuuka suddenly said exclaimed but she still looked hesitant as she explained that it was a very dangerous process and there was no guarantee that it would work.

'Well, what's that?'

Junpei was the one who asked first and Fuuka lowered her head before telling them that they get into higher floors in Tartarus if they stayed in the school before the Dark hour.

'That was what happened to me after all...'

Fuuka admitted with a pale face at remembering what had happened and it made Yukari grimace as she told Fuuka to stop.

'That's enough, Fuuka-chan...'

'But still that's a good idea.'

Shinjiro remarked while rubbing his chin, the cold forgotten and Fuuka smiled at how he had just shrugged of something that had incapacitated him for so long just because of Minako.

Her decision to intervene and to save her was accurate after all and Fuuka shook her head as she explained that it might be possible but it was also reckless and suicidal to some extent.

'I... I do not know how far up the Tower I can contact all of you yet... and from what I heard from Minako-chan... erm, the...'

Fuuka was relieved when Akihiko said they understood what she meant and gestured for her to continue.

'Hai! The process might cause all of you to be separated... if something liked this happened again...'

'Ah... that would be a problem... yes.'

Akihiko nodded in acknowledgment but he also knew that he had no voting rights in this operation, his job was to 'guard' Fuuka while they were off rescuing. He was a little bitter but someone had to do it and he rather it be him rather than the others who could actually contribute much more.

'I'm still going. I'll retreat if I heard that bastard again.'

Junpei was the first to volunteer while Yukari nodded in agreement as well.

'I said that I'll believe and have Minako's back. I'll go too.'

'Heh, the kid's all grown up... well you know that I won't back out of this.'

Shinjiro nodded as well and everyone nodded in agreement to this plan. Perhaps it was reckless of them, no, it was very reckless of them but they had someone to save.

'She's been in there for 5 days now hasn't she? I hope she's still fine...'

Yukari hoped softly while the other boys told her not to worry and that she should be fine.

'Just hang in there, Minako-chan... we'll come to save you soon...'

Yukari vowed in front of her friends and was gratified to see all of them agreeing with her, especially Fuuka who said that she'll do her best too tomorrow.

'Let's go back then, we need our rest for tomorrow!'

They were the only ones who could save Minako... so they have to make sure everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Morning)**_

_**Dormitory**_

..

It was Fuuka's first night sleeping in her new room and she wasn't surprised when she fell asleep almost immediately. Fuuka was glad too that they had decided to test Fuuka's own abilities herself before going to the mission proper as she felt extremely exhausted last night.

Summoning her Persona was the easy part. The difficult part was to keep track of so many things around them in her first attempt. Fuuka eventually got the hang of it but it was still a struggle within her to keep herself focused and not to get her attention to slip.

SO perhaps that was why Fuuka was awakened by Yukari instead of her alarm clock as she shook Fuuka awake.

'Good morning, Fuuka-chan.'

Yukari smiled gently at the sleepy girl and she felt a little nostalgic as in less than a week ago, she had been the one who had helped Minako wake up as well.

Yukari felt a little bad too as she was reminded of what she had told Junpei a few days earlier as well. She had said that she didn't know if she could get along with Fuuka. That had proven to be false and Yukari had to marvel at how Minako was right in saying that Fuuka was a great friend of theirs and hers and was going to be a great ally to them.

Her initial impression of Fuuka hadn't been that great but ever since Fuuka had gathered the courage to express herself even more and even to try and understand all of them, Yukari found herself liking Fuuka even more.

The girl was quiet, hardworking, earnest if only a little prone to ineffectively keeping her problems to herself. Yukari told herself that it really wasn't her fault as Fuuka had been exposed to lots of bullying and Yukari wasn't the best person to criticize that.

She had also been a very private person till her opening up to Minako-chan and now she truly realized why Minako tried so hard to get her friends to open up with one another. When they did, they performed better without anything holding them back.

It had been a huge relief to her too when she stopped suspecting and holding things back from Shinjiro and Akihiko-sempai and they had proven themselves to be very reliable and worthy of her respect.

Yukari just hoped that she could convince Minako to forgive them when they came back.

Come to think of it, so much had changed due to Minako's disappearance and Yukari knew that this was exactly what Minako was trying to avoid. As hypocritical as Minako was, Yukari was also a little afraid of what the future would bring but in the end had shrugged it off as well.

The future should always be uncertain and not be a straightforward path after all!

'Are you awake now, Fuuka-chan?'

Yukari beamed at her new friend even as Fuuka gave a sleepy yawn and shook her head slightly.

'M-Mother? Just five more minutes...'

Fuuka mumbled before plopping back down to her bed again and annoying Yukari in the process.

'Fuuka-chan! We're going to be late!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

It took around 15 minutes to get Fuuka dressed and on hindsight, Yukari again felt a little guilty as this was Fuuka's first morning after joining S.E.E.S, awakening her Persona and first mission! That was a mental burden that had made Yukari groggy for the entire day after her first experience but then again... she did know Minako's secret remedy for this.

'Here, Fuuka-chan, drink this... It'll help!'

Yukari passed Fuuka a packet of Yawn-Be-Gone and teal-haired girl gave it a doubtful look before starting to drink from it. The effects were instantaneous as Fuuka's eyes snapped wide open after she drank a small amount of it.

'A-Ah...so much caffeine!'

Fuuka squealed in a feminine way as she stuck her tongue out at how bitter it was before she paused and said that she felt much awake now.

'Eheh, Minako-chan did like to drink that a lot when she's tired... It'll keep you going for a while though so let's have some breakfast!'

Yukari had left Shinjiro and Junpei in charge of breakfast while she woke Fuuka up and she wondered what was for breakfast today anyway.

'We take turns in washing up after breakfast. Normally we don't prepare breakfast for everyone but if Shinjiro-sempai is around we try to prepare it for everyone anyway. Dinner too! Maybe we can prepare dinner next time.'

Yukari did not notice how Fuuka's hands squeezed the packet drink harder as she lowered her eyes slightly.

'Neh, Fuuka-chan... why don't you grow your hair out a little more? The ends of your hair is a little...'

Yukari was a girl after all and she choose to ignore how Fuuka looked away again as she said that after this is all done, they were going out on an all-girl's shopping trip!

'Y-Yukari-chan?'

'I'm sure Minako would want to de-stress too! Exams are over anyway so we'll go out all day to shop for new clothes, get our hair done, perhaps a manicure and pedicure too! Wouldn't that be fun?'

Yukari smiled cheerfully at her even while Fuuka wondered how she could continue to live such a normal life while facing such incredible and dangerous monsters.

Fuuka didn't know that Yukari was just trying to cheer her and herself up as well, but there's no harm in that at all.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Thank you for breakfast, sempai.'

Fuuka bowed to Shinjiro with eyes opened wide with so much admiration that it made Shinjiro a little nervous while Yukari just giggled while she started on the dishes as well.

Mitsuru had left earlier but she had passed on a note to Akihiko saying that she was going to have a discussion with the chairman today about Fuuka's abilities and that they would not be back till tomorrow.

So it was still going according to the plan and Akihiko found himself unnecessarily tense today as he flexed his own arm repeatedly in frustration.

'Ah-Ah, it's nothing... hey...'

Words failed Shinjiro as Fuuka continued to tell him that it was the best breakfast she ever had even though it was also a very simple one. Simple poached eggs together with rice and miso soup but it seemed that Fuuka was more than impressed after she was reminded of what Shinjiro and Yukari had prepared for them last night as well.

'C-Could you teach me how to cook as well?'

Fuuka asked hopefully even as Yukari blinked before looking to the side in amusement. Shinjiro was blushing as Fuuka was pressing herself too close to him for comfort. It was just so unreal to see Shinjiro behaving like this and Yukari was going to enjoy it for as long as she could. Not to mention Yukari encouraged any change for Fuuka to be a little more assertive than usual, so it was a great opportunity in her book.

'Please, sempai! Please teach me how to cook!'

'A-Ah, g-god damnit! Aki! Some help here!'

Fuuka leaned even closer and Shinjiro was getting even more flustered as he noticed something warm and soft press against him as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>528Thursday**____**(Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'Ah, Rio! Good morning!'

As Yukari promised before, she had her own plans to introduce Rio to Fuuka. Hopefully the energetic and sporty girl would be able to help Fuuka and the same goes for her. It would kill two birds with one stone after all. When they reached school, instead of escorting Fuuka to her class she had pulled her into her class and was talking to her along with Junpei when Rio burst into the class as what she usually did to check up on whether they had any updates on Minako's situation.

'Good morning, Yukari, so how is it? Any news?'

Rio was frantic and her shoulders dropped when Yukari said that there wasn't sadly but then her disappointment turned to curiosity as she noticed Fuuka looking at them nervously beside Yukari.

'Ah, you're Yamagishi aren't you? Good morning to you too.'

It seems that despite her own problems, Rio was still as friendly as always as she greeted Fuuka with a smile, which was more than what Yukari had expected. Yukari had felt a little upset when some of her own classmates was gossiping about Fuuka even with her around but it seemed that Rio wasn't like that.

Honestly Yukari was still surprised that anyone could dislike Rio, she might be very stubborn with her own beliefs and values but she had her heart in the right place. If not for Minako revealing that Rio had her own problems as well, Yukari would never suspect that there was something going on behind Rio's cheerful demeanor.

'Rio, this is Fuuka. But I guess you already met. She's helping us with the replies we got from our posters...we are able to map out Minako's route like this...'

Yukari explained to Rio what they had discovered and encouraged Fuuka to explain a few of their theories as well till Junpei and Kenji joined them as well.

'Yosh, morning Rio!'

'Morning, Junpei. So then she wasn't here too?'

Kenji was a little confused to see the addition of another girl and Junpei introduced Fuuka to him too as Fuuka bowed to him politely as well.

'Yamagishi Fuuka, it's nice to meet you...'

'Ah...'

Kenji seemed taken aback, an act which caused Rio to raised an eyebrow before Kenji collected himself and started behaving in a sauve manner again.

'Ah how rude of me to not introduce myself to a pretty maiden like yourself, Yamagishi-san, Tomochika Kenji.'

'You're up to your old tricks again, huh, Kenji?'

Yukari deadpanned even as Rio stepped on his feet angrily in perhaps a fit of jealousy as well. The antics was enough to cause Fuuka to start giggling around and despite them knowing that it was important to continue searching for Minako as well, they couldn't help indulging in some carefree banter till the bell rang.

'The bell rang! Let's hurry back to class, Yamagishi!'

'Eh! Iwasaki-san!'

Rio pulled Fuuka's hands before she could properly react but by then the two of them were running to their class while Yukari gave Junpei a discrete thumbs up which was replied with a wink from Junpei as well.

That operation was a success as well!

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Morning)**_

_**Shinjiro's Safehouse**_

..

Aragaki Shinjiro was by himself in his little safe-house and polishing his battle-axe. He had just received a call from Mitsuru saying that the chairman was unavailable for the meeting today and just knowing that was enough to cause him to worry a little.

Who knew what that sly rat was up to and he had headed out of the dormitory to gather some information about Strega while he had some free time.

Her certainly did not expect to find Ikutsuki Shuji hanging around the area where he knew Strega liked to meet up with him. The moment he had seen that Shinjiro had backed away immediately. Although his cover was blown there was still the chance for him to gather information from Strega if he was willing to sell away some information of his own.

Unfortunately it seemed that things were much more difficult and different than he realized if Ikutsuki was approaching Strega as well. Minako had said that she had no idea what Strega was and what they were doing after all and that was one of her requests, to know more about them.

Strega was their enemy, there was no doubt about that but even Shinjiro was a little hesitant if asked if he would attack them if they threatened him or his friends. Maybe not... he would have hesitated before but if those bastards wanted to harm a single hair on his allies he'll...

Absentmindedly too, Shinjiro wondered whether he had a hand in all those changes himself instead of Minako being the one who had heralded the change. The girl had always been meticulous in her planning and manipulation after all.

No, that wasn't right. Shinjiro squashed that traitorous thought quickly and told himself that regardless of her intentions, he must believe them to be good. She was the one who saved him after all but now that he knew that Strega was possibly compromised, he should really consider returning to S.E.E.S in a whole.

Accidents could happen in the slums... who was he to take that risk even as he looked over to see all his sparse belongings all packed together and ready.

'Guess I better get used to sleeping on a real bed now.'

Aragaki Shinjiro muttered to himself darkly before he packed up his stuff and prepared for his own operation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Evening)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'So what took you so long?'

Yukari asked curiously as Junpei came running to join them at the school gates. Yukari noticed that Fuuka was much more relaxed than she was usually and she thought that might be due to her making friends with Rio today.

The two of them had joined her for lunch today and had ended up meeting Odagiri Hidetoshi too.

Despite his initial protests, he too had joined them for a quick lunch while Yukari told him about their current progress. Hidetoshi had been very impressed and happy when Yukari revealed that Fuuka was helping out as well and he had thanked her for her assistance.

That said, like they had suspected there was nothing new that Hidetoshi had found. Even so, the disciplinary committee chairman had wanted a word with Junpei privately while the girls continued talking to themselves and partly consoling a disappointed Rio when Kenji had ran off after receiving a call.

All in all it was a very productive day for Yukari but most importantly Fuuka confirmed the fact that Minako was still doing her best to move even lower down Tartarus. It showed that she too hadn't gave up as well.

It was also a testament to Fuuka's powers when she could use them even without the Dark Hour present.

'I was preparing for our mission today.

Junpei grinned even as Fuuka nodded in acknowledgment while Yukari raised an eyebrow in surprise before all of them started to leave for the dormitory.

'Oh do you want to pick up some supplies first? I'm sure it's going to be a long night.'

Yukari suggested but then she froze when she saw that it wasn't just Akihiko who was waiting for them, it was Mitsuru too and her expression was stern as she waited for them to join them.

'We need to head for the hospital now.'

'H-Hospital? W-What's wrong? Did you find Minako after all?'

Yukari was gripped with fear and then relief as she felt that maybe they didn't need to go through such a risky situation but Yukari paled even more when Mitsuru said that wasn't it.

'T-Then who is it? Was there...'

Junpei paused as he realized the one member who wasn't present with them right now when he really should be.

'Aragaki-sempai? He... he can't be...'

'No, he isn't...but he's injured. I thought that all of you would like to speak to him as well.'

'Sempai?'

Fuuka saw Akihiko's clenched fist shaking in anger before he forced himself to relax.

'I'm fine. Let's go, he's probably wondering why we are so late.'

Akihiko's smile was bitter but with his dry attempt at humor all of them were relieved that he was still fine if only injured.

'Yes, let us go now.'

Mitsuru's face was expressionless but she reacted when Yukari reached out to squeeze Mitsuru's hand and the heiress gave a small smile in return as all of them got into the same limousine that they had taken that last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Evening)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

..

The journey to the hospital was a very quiet one as everyone was worrying over Shinjiro. But even without that, they knew what they were supposed to do today and what they would have to face without his support.

It was perhaps unbecoming for most of them but it was something they all shared, the proof that their bond with Arisato Minako was stronger than anything they had ever experienced before.

Mitsuru was the first to open the door to Shinjiro's room and although she was tensed and ready for the worse, all the tension in her body was released when she saw him scowling at her while pacing the room.

'Bout time, Kirijo... the stupid doctors said that I can't be discharged today and have to wait till tomorrow. You got to get me out of this stink hole.'

Her relief was shared by the rest as Shinjiro only had a few bandages around his right arm and despite having his head heavily bandaged, he seemed none the worse for the wear as he looked at all of them in surprise.

'The whole gang's here eh? What... you think that a few street punks would get the better of me? You should see what I did to them, heh.'

Shinjiro grinned but then grimaced when he felt pain on his chest, which caused Mitsuru to sigh and Akihiko to blush and cough when she muttered about how the two of them were idiots.

'So could you tell us what happened for you to end up at this state, Shinjiro?'

Mitsuru calmly spoke but even she paled when Shinjiro said that someone hired them to attack him and he had barely gotten clean away.

'Well, looks like I'm gonna need to come back to S.E.E.S after all... Guess Iori was right to panic about that strong Shadow we met yesterday... it isn't fun running from a gun at all.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'll update as per normal from now on. IRL take precedence.<strong>


	56. Complications

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 5__6__: __Complications_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I have a beta back! <em>Kaiser dude<em>, thank you for your beta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**8 **__**Thursday**__** (**__**Evening**__**)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

..

Aragaki Shinjiro swore to himself when he looked back at what had happened to him on his way back to the dormitory by himself.

He had taken precautions, yes, and that was probably what had made it so easy to track and isolate him as he was fond of weaving through the slums in a bid to keep others off his trail. Against people unfamiliar with the slums in general it was a great strategy and would have shaken them all off.

Fortunately not everyone was as persistent or as quick on their feet like Akihiko or Minako. In terms of pure physical condition, he could not match the two of them at all, but the opposite holds true as well.

The people who resided in the slums themselves knew where and how to navigate it well, especially those stronger gangs which Shinjiro himself relied on for information as well.

Normally it was a give-and-take relationship as Shinjiro had established himself as a genuine hard-ass in the slums due to him getting into several outgunned fights and yet came out of them victorious.

He wasn't part of any gangs but since he had stood up to a great many of them, he had earned the respect of many of them from the past two years that he had spent there.

But respect was respect, business was business, and Shinjiro found himself accepting what the gangs were trying to do to him. He was annoyed alright, but it was a living to them and he could accept that.

What he didn't expect was for them to come at him with so few members and for him to suffer injuries due to that number.

Granted, he was actually taken by surprise after he got out of yet another inter-connected building, when the ambush began.

There had been around 10 of them, all carrying modified weapons like pocket knives, bent metal pipes, and even baseball bats. You know, the standard hard but cheap weapons and had actually hit him.

Thankfully, Shinjiro's reflexes hadn't gotten too rusty, especially since what had happened last night and was able to avoid the first strike that had been probably meant to knock him unconscious.

He had ducked backwards to the building he had just came out from and was ready to take on all who wanted a piece of him with a vengeance.

However he had a slight disadvantage here as he didn't want to kill those guys. But he'd imagine that murder charges wouldn't be the best way to keep himself off the radar. If he really wanted to kill them, the battleaxe hidden within his luggage would be enough to kill half of them while the other ran for their lives.

It was thanks to that, as well as the cramped space did Shinjiro suffered some bruises to his chest and his arm getting slashed by a lucky slash from one of his attackers. He was thankful that the guy with the gun was hanging around in the back and had been unable to shoot at him. That was really really lucky.

Shinjiro supposed he had to give those guys credit, they were good after all. They weren't professional hit men but they were better than the standard run-of-the-mill punks you see hanging around the outskirts of the slums.

They were real, hardcore members in the center of it all. Not that it really mattered to him as he had high-tailed out of there and had visited the clinic for a checkup before being unwillingly hospitalized due to his connection with the Kirijo group.

..

'Whatever do you mean by that, Shinjiro? Do you seriously want me to believe that someone is after your life?'

Mitsuru had to repeated herself even as his juniors crowded around him in concern. Akihiko too looked uneasy as he had probably guessed what was going on by now. That Aki, he was getting smarter every day even if he himself doesn't realize it. Shinjiro honestly didn't know what to make of that discovery but it was a good one nonetheless. Now he didn't have to worry so much about Akihiko doing something dumb, and him having to pull his ass out of the fire.

'Think about it, Mitsuru.'

Shinjiro shrugged as he mentioned that he was part of the slums after all and he probably had been embroiled in some kind of turf war by accident.

'It's not that surprising... well, guess I better lay low for a while till it blows over... And don't get involved, Kirijo. It's my mess, I'll get out of it myself, got it?'

Shinjiro raised a finger threateningly at Mitsuru and he continued by saying that he has his own pride too, and the gangs had their own code.

'If you and your group get involved, who knows what the hell would happen. Do not, get involved, Kirijo. Promise me that.'

Shinjiro was staring hard at Mitsuru and after a while she sighed and agreed.

'If you are so adamant on that, I will respect your wishes. However as long as you are within the compounds of the dormitory you are under the Kirijo group's protection. I wish to remind you of that.'

'Got it, that's what I'm counting on till I get rid of this mess... Sorry about this, Mitsuru.'

Shinjiro returned to his usual self after giving Mitsuru an apologetic grin and he growled at the rest of them who had been looking on with concern as well.

'What? I'm fine damnit... just a little bruised. I'll be out early tomorrow morning so don't you dare give me some pity party and all that. Do you think that I'll honestly be taken out by some random street punks?'

It was, however Akihiko who butted in and said that all of them were worried for him, not to mention they didn't know what was going on after all.

'… I … I just thought about what happened to Minako and I...'

Yukari actually had tears in her eyes as she ran off unhappily, followed quickly by Fuuka who wanted to comfort her as well. The abrupt and awkward situation was made worse when even Junpei gave Shinjiro a dry look before he hurried off as well.

That left only the founding members of S.E.E.S and Shinjiro swore once before he scratched his head and said that he had screwed up this one badly.

'Shit, get them back here so I can apologize damn it, Aki!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Alright, alright! I'll prepare steak for all of you soon! God damnit... talk about abusing the patient.'

Shinjiro grumbled unhappily even as the younger members of S.E.E.S forgave him for his insensitivity. In the meantime Shinjiro had gave Mitsuru more details on those who attacked him and his own suspicions on who probably made him a target.

'I'll be frank with ya, Mitsuru... I was trying to get information about another group of Persona users.'

That was news to Mitsuru, but not to the rest as they tried their best to look shocked as well when Mitsuru asked Shinjiro whether he was being serious.

'Of course I am being serious here, I won't waste time investigating an unproven rumor... I don't know the name of the group just yet, but they are definitely Persona users.'

'That is definitely a surprise... to think that there are others like us who are operating within Tatsumi Port Island... do you think we could make contact with them, Shinjiro? Perhaps we could deign to work together...'

Mitsuru's words made Shinjiro chuckle slightly before he turned serious and said that was probably impossible.

'You've seen what those street punks want to do to me for even trying to know about them... what happens in the slums, stay in the slums... from what I've heard of them, they aren't using their Persona powers like we are... who knows what they want... and you definitely do not want to get involved with them. Who knows what they'll do behind your back... It's best for us to keep our hands to ourselves till we know what they want.'

Shinjiro stated firmly and after a brief moment of consideration, Mitsuru nodded her head in agreement.

'I admit that I might not be as knowledgeable as you on these matters, we will follow your plan then. But in return you must provide me with updates on what you have found out as well.'

'Hmph... Yeah yeah, I get that... if you want it on paper, you're going to be disappointed though.'

Shinjiro scoffed but even he raised his eyebrow when Mitsuru suddenly stood up and said that she had to make a call right now.

'Besides, I think the rest wish to speak to you in private.'

Mitsuru smiled knowingly at all of them before leaving the room. When the door closed, Shinjiro let loose an explosive sigh and told Akihiko that Mitsuru was as unreadable as before.

'But it's good that she's getting more flexible eh? Must be good news to you, eh, Aki?'

Shinjiro grinned, but even that grin disappeared when the others asked how he was again.

'Well, even if I say that I'm good enough to go... they won't let me out. Besides... I think I should be a little more worried about what _they _started...'

When Shinjiro saw all of them looking even more concerned he quickly reassured them to say that it'll be fine.

'As long as I stay out of the slums, they won't pursue me here... besides, I'm sure I can pay them off if they really get persistent. What happens in the slums, stay in the slums... but that means I lost a lot of street creed. Tsk... that took me a while to build up, too.'

Shinjiro sounded gloomy, but he was more apologetic as he told everyone that there was no way that he could join them tonight.

..

'Hah... Looks like I was talking big last night... Tsk, right on the day that we said that we'll end this. You guys would be going no matter what right?'

Shinjiro looked at all of them and was not happy to see them being unsure of their decision and he barked at them to go even if he wasn't there.

'No, that isn't it, sempai.'

Yukari interrupted him and said that it was just too dangerous or them to explore the place with just the two of them. Someone had to guard Fuuka after all, there was no way they would allow Fuuka to stay behind in Tartarus as there was no way for her to defend herself after all.

'… Damn right... I forgot about that... sorry about that, Yamagishi.'

Fuuka shook her head and she shocked the entire room when she said that she could go with all of them instead.

'It... I can't run that fast, but it'll work... we... we have to save Minako-chan today.'

Fuuka's suggestion actually made sense and it would solve their problems easily as Fuuka's scanning abilities would actually be guaranteed to work, as well as the smaller chance of danger due to Fuuka's own experiences of hiding in Tartarus.

Then she had hid herself for 10 days or 10 hours straight and so there wasn't a reason to imagine that she couldn't do the same.

When all the discussion and talk were done, they had set their ground rules for the operation. All of them accepted and agreed that tonight was the night that they would save Minako, and even though there was certain amount of risk involved in changing their strategy, it wasn't without merit.

All of them would hold at least two Traesto gems, and they were to break it the moment they felt they were in danger.

This was especially true for Fuuka, if in the case she was about to be attacked, she would return to the entrance no matter what happened.

When they were going about their mission, all of them were to stay together and in the event where they were separated, they were to stay in their position and await instructions from Fuuka to regroup together.

The exception was Fuuka herself again, she would instead be the one to look for the nearest team member and team up with them instead.

By using Fuuka's own abilities to the fullest, they would cut down uncertainty and even if it would be tiring for Fuuka, all of them would rather play it safe.

The only problem was Akihiko and he raised that point when Shinjiro asked the others to get some drinks for all of them.

..

'You know that I can't fight with this.'

Akihiko was pointing to his injured arm when he made that statement, and despite Shinjiro noticing that he wasn't as agitated as he was before, he was still unsure of Fuuka and the group's suggestion. Yes, he could still summon his Persona, and his experience might be enough to get them out of there but he'll probably be more a burden than an asset.

'The kids trust ya, Aki. Don't betray that trust.'

'That's easy for you to say, Shinji... even with a Persona I can't even risk using one of my skills besides Zio... and you know that I'm limited at that too.'

'You and me both... without our fists we can't do much after all.'

Akihiko grimaced when Shinjiro shook his bandaged arm lightly, but his best friend grinned nonetheless and said that Akihiko was overthinking it as usual.

'Relax... The kids trust ya... and I trust ya, Aki. I'm counting on you to get them out of trouble. What's all those days and night training for if you don't use it? Even if you can't fight back, surely you can get yourself out of trouble. Experience matters, Aki, and those kids... they don't nearly have enough yet.'

'You'll be surprised at that, Shinjiro.'

The two of them blinked and turned to see that Mitsuru was leaning against the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face.

'I called the chairman... He said that he will be out tonight and will be back tomorrow due to a business deal.'

Shinjiro snorted that at least he was honest even as Mitsuru continued on by saying that whatever they did, someone still had to be responsible for it.

'The two of them are ready, there is no doubt about it, but I would still feel more secure if you go with them, Akihiko.'

'Oh, what's about not knowing anything about tonight, eh?'

Shinjiro couldn't help himself with that jab and he was awarded with a dry look from Mitsuru that made him clam up immediately even if he _did_ want to say more. Plenty more in fact... he hadn't missed how the changes in attitude that Mitsuru had regarding Akihiko. Not that his best friend noticed at all.

'I suppose so... it's just that, I don't want to disappoint them.'

'They already know about your injury, Akihiko. It is pointless for you to prove a point with your strength when you can do the same with your wis-experience.'

Shinjiro suppressed another snort as Mitsuru had to quickly changed track when she remembered that at times, Akihiko was still a one-tracked individual who was obsessed with gaining strength. That side of him didn't show itself much nowadays but it was probably still there. If Akihiko started spouting nuggets of wisdom randomly while talking to the others, Shinjiro would have no choice but to swear off ramen for the rest of his life. And that was a very sobering thought indeed.

'… Alright... I guess it can't be helped. We know that Junpei would get emotional at times; the last thing we need is for another one of us to get injured like this.'

Akihiko gave Shinjiro his own wry smile even as his best friend complained before Mitsuru said that she'll guard him tonight.

'What?'

It wasn't just Akihiko who was surprised, Shinjiro too was taken aback and Mitsuru reminded Shinjiro that he should not forget about the group of Persona users who he was investigating.

'They might come after you tonight... it is a small chance, but still a chance nonetheless. With you injured, it is unlikely that you would be able to defend yourself fully. Allow me to be your guard for the night.'

Mitsuru quirked a small smile at Shinjiro and he could only gape at Mitsuru for a moment as he acknowledged his current situation before wincing and shaking his head in resignation.

'Got it... tsk... I'll be in your debt, Mitsuru.'

Mitsuru obviously did not expect him to cooperate so easily, but she recovered quickly enough and said that was the point of it all.

'Now I wonder what kind of favor I would ask from you in the future, Shinjiro.'

'Oh, damn it! Spare me, won't you, Mitsuru?!'

The two of them didn't notice the frown on Akihiko's face before he sighed and chuckled along with the rest of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**8 **__**Thursday**__** (**__**Night**__**)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

..

'Are we all ready then?'

Akihiko had taken control of the entire operations as he asked his younger charges again. They were prepared for a quick grab-and-run when they enter Tartarus. They were to avoid confrontations unless absolutely necessary as he wasn't certain that they would be able to deal with the Shadows they might meet wherever they might end up in after they were whisked away into Tartarus.

Their objective was the gymnasium, but the only way they'll be able to enter it was if they had the key to it.

Thankfully, though, Junpei had taught of that and had unlocked one of the doors of the school and the gymnasium. Unfortunately, however, the guards and the janitor were doing their jobs and the gymnasium was locked up tight, so that meant they would have to sneak by to get the key from the Janitor room as well.

'The two of us would go.'

Yukari volunteered herself and Junpei even as Fuuka looked started at their words. It was not that she felt uncomfortable with Akihiko sempai, but rather that she did not know what to say around him as well.

That problem was compounded when Yukari and Junpei left and the two of them were left hiding in the shadow of the gymnasium building waiting for them to return.

'Do you think that we would succeed, sempai?'

Eventually Fuuka couldn't stand it and she whispered first, causing Akihiko to chuckle a little as he shrugged his head and said he wasn't sure.

'Nothing is for certain in this world, Yamagishi, even if Minako says that she knows everything... this incident proves that she isn't fully right about everything.'

Akihiko's words made Fuuka blush as it had taken a while for her to come to that conclusion as well and she apologized to him.

'Why are you apologizing for, Yamagishi? You did nothing wrong.'

'I... I heard from Junpei-san and Yukari-san... about what happened between you and Minako-san.'

Fuuka saw Akihiko wince a little, but the older boy simply sighed and said that it can't be helped. He didn't trust her enough then, and so he was glad that Fuuka was able to trust all of them so easily.

'I envy you, Yamagishi... you were able to overcome your own doubts so easily.'

'N-No... that's not it at all... e-even I... struggled for a long time before I finally decided to believe everyone. Even now... I must tell myself that the future is... supposed to be uncertain.'

Fuuka managed a shy smile as Akihiko nodded in agreement at her words, and emboldened by that, Fuuka continued saying.

'T-That's why... I'll do my best to help sempai too!'

'Help me?'

'Mm! I think that Minako-san she... is a little petty... to not forgive sempai after so long.'

Fuuka blushed red when she realized what she had just said, and she had the grace to cover her face to hide her embarrassment before he chuckled softly again.

'… Well I don't know about that... but thank you, Yamagishi.'

Akihiko smiled at her before quickly pulling her to the side to hide behind a pillar.

'Shh... there's a guard coming.'

Akihiko saw a beam of light that probably came from a torchlight shine where they were a moment ago, and he tensed when the torchlight shone past the pillar they were hiding behind. If they noticed the shadows that they were giving out...

Thankfully though, the guard left soon after that and Fuuka gave another squeak of surprise when she noticed that Akihiko was holding her tightly against him without even realizing it.

'Ah? Oops, sorry, Yamagishi.'

Akihiko blushed lightly himself as Fuuka shook her head and said that it couldn't be helped.

'If we were caught then we'll be lucky if we just got expelled... What's taking the two so long anyway?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Junpei and Yukari returned with the key a few minutes later, and after checking to see that everything was fine, the four of them entered the gymnasium and sought cover at a corner to avoid detection.

'Right, we should be fine here... how long is it till midnight?'

Akihiko asked wearily even as he started wearing his arm guards and the other two started preparing their weapons as well. Fuuka was still clutching on to his evoker while his spare was tucked away carefully into the holster that he had prepared for situations like this.

Junpei was wielding the Juzumaru that they found during one of their foray into Tartarus while Yukari was carefully checking out her Toy bow. It was ridiculous that a weapon like that would be favored by Yukari; but she still used it because it proved to be a very useful weapon and the charm status that it inflicted was too useful to pass up.

Akihiko, on the other hand was wearing one of his normal leather gloves to at least make his fist hurt less after punching Shadows, if he got the chance to do so at all.

'Nervous?'

Akihiko asked suddenly to the rest of them and he was satisfied when Yukari paused before nodding her head and saying that she did feel a little nervous.

'It's normal to be nervous... before a big fight, my nerves get to me too. What we can only do now is to keep our focus; imagine ourselves doing what we come here to accomplish.'

Akihiko gave them a small pep-talk before instructing all of them to hold hands.

'That way we might at least not get separated, though we probably would. Remember the game plan, all of you. The key thing is to not panic.'

Akihiko added that since Tartarus did not really play by the rules, there was no reason for them to do the same.

'If you even sense that strong Shadow from yesterday, run. Your life is more important so there should never be any heroics... Now remember, the Traesto Gem might be important, but do all of you have at least three revival beads by yourself?'

Akihiko brought out that ill tasting pill that was used to awaken those who were unconscious, and he nodded when all of his charges showed him the same thing.

'Good, there might be times where you face enemies who would use your elemental weakness against you. It is nothing to be embarrassed about... but I would like to check whether all of you have the last three gems I asked all of you to bring.'

The Ma-elemental gems, items that allowed them to cast the four elemental smells on all of their enemies with limited damage. Normally they would be a heavy investment, but Akihiko had dug deep and pulled those from his secret stash. It never really made sense to him that they could cast spells through break gems, but then again, Tartarus. That should be enough to stop further questions.

'Good... now we wait.'

As all of them waited patiently and softly while holding hands... Time moved every so slowly and with a last movement of the clock, the Dark Hour started.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: After posting this, I actually had the urge to put in a Meat joke for Chie lampshading... but I guess just saying it here makes it the same, right?<br>**


	57. A Rescue

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 57: A__Rescue _

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Stress and IRL is getting to me. I forgot to submit this up for beta! Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus Level ?**_

..

It was just like how Sanada Akihiko and champion boxer of Gekkoukan High thought it would happen when he woke up, feeling disoriented and dizzy with only one of his junior, Takeba Yukari by his side.

The last he remembered was listening to Junpei's countdown in the gym while holding on to Fuuka's hand tightly before the entire world had distorted in front of him. It had felt like being thrown into a washing machine with no warning at all as everything went dark and then the next thing he knew he was already here.

He wasn't feeling sick but he was thankful that he only had water earlier as he was feeling a little nauseous still.

Akihiko got up and checked himself to ensure that he was alright before trying to rouse Yukari. There was no way to tell how long the two of them were out for and for all they knew they were also lost like Minako. His fellow S.E.E.S member was still out cold and Akihiko reluctantly brought his evoker out in preparation to summon his Persona to defend the two of them before Yukari started stirring as well.

'Yukari, are you awake now?'

'U-Ugh... my head... I think I'm going to be sick.'

Yukari groaned softly as she too slowly sat up as well. But Akihiko could tell that despite she being so groggy, one hand was still resting against her evoker cautiously while the other started rubbing her head unhappily as well.

'Y-Yes... Thank you sempai... I guess we were really separated like you said we would.'

Akihiko nodded as he called out for Fuuka inside his head. Even though he said that they shouldn't move from their original position, Akihiko recognized that the current location they were in, exposed and flanked on four sides was a bad place to be. Airing his own views, Akihiko told Yukari that should at least reposition themselves to a more suitable location to defend themselves..

'Alright, sempai... will you watch my back while I scout ahead?'

Yukari smiled at her sempai even as Akihiko nodded as they set off together, Yukari in front and Akihiko behind her as they continued forward in the darkness. Unlike the Tartarus they were used to, the current area in Tartarus was more or less dark but it was illuminated for a certain distance where they were. They chalked it up towards one of the eccentricities of Tartarus . They did not wish to anger or provoke any Shadows despite meeting them and due to that, made quick ground by either outrunning them or simply by taking them out before they realized what was happening.

According to Yukari, the quality and strength of Shadows they met was just a little bit tougher to where they were last at with Minako and that made Akihiko a little worried as that meant that they could still be a certain distance away before they reached Minako.

'Sempai, sempai could you hear me?'

Akihiko almost jumped when he heard Fuuka's voice calling out to him inside his head and from the look of surprise from Yukari, the two of them were too focused on what they were doing earlier to notice her voice.

'Yes I can hear you, Yamagishi. Where are you?'

'We are on our way to your place now, sempai! Please wait there for us! Let's go, Junpei-san!'

'Got it, let's go!'

From how clear their voices were, Akihiko let loose a sigh of relief when the most dangerous and uncertain part of their mission was over and they could not move together as a team.

..

When they finally managed to regroup together, Fuuka told them that they were close to the 90th floor and that was a huge leap as compared to them being stuck on the fortieth floor the last time.

'What about Minako? Can you sense her presence?'

Junpei asked worriedly even as Fuuka concentrated within her Persona. Thanks to Fuuka they were able to navigate their way to the stairs without even encountering one Shadow. Akihiko had to give the girl credit, she was really good at what she was doing despite this being only the second time that she was using her Persona. There was a small flaw in their plan however and that was Fuuka as well. Despite being a Persona user with no combat potential, Fuuka's Persona, Lucia, had her own defensive abilities as well as she was able to shrug off a Shadow's attack quite easily by itself. Fuuka could take cover within Lucia's dome-shaped body and be safe while scanning and looking ahead for all of us.

It seemed like an advantage and indeed it was a very good advantage for all of them as it meant that Fuuka wasn't completely defenseless. Yes, Fuuka had no way of chasing away the Shadows that might sneak up on Fuuka as unlikely as it might be but at the same time it highlighted their reliance on Fuuka as well.

They simple could not risk leaving Fuuka behind while they got rid of the Shadows for them to advance because Shadows spawn like wild flies over carcasses. They keep on appearing and since Fuuka could not draw on her powers without summoning Lucia, their mobility was severely limited if they wanted Fuuka to provide full support for all of them at all times.

Perhaps Mitsuru was on to something when she insisted on staying in the first floor to monitor and assist in their operations in Tartarus. That said, the entire managed to compromise by having Fuuka only activate Lucia when they were in a confrontation or when they lost their bearings. With Yukari and Junpei scouting ahead, Fuuka's scanning of the entire map not to mention Akihiko covering their backs, the group quickly made their way up a couple of floors without getting into much conflicts with Shadows.

When they did however, it became painfully clear that despite Akihiko's readiness and willingness to engage, it was almost impossible for him to use his fists in battle or for his Persona, Caesar to use his physical oriented skills as it would cause pain to rocket up his arm. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, no matter how many times Yukari applied Dia or even Diarama to Akihiko's arm it did nothing to truly heal the injury.

It was a long shot but at least they tried anyway. At least Akihiko was satisfied to know that his new Persona, Caesar was much more powerful than before.

He too was impressed with Yukari's new Persona, Isis which he understood was probably related or was the Egyptian Goddess. Either way Junpei was feeling a little left out at his Persona not 'evolving' or getting stronger so to speak but he took it in his stride maturely, which impressed Akihiko quite a bit.

That brought them to the current dilemma.

..

The moment all of them climbed up the next flight of stairs, all of them could tell that this was one of those floors again. By that they meant that it was a floor that housed another of the more powerful Shadows that guarded a particular section of Tartarus.

Those floors that housed such Shadows were unique as they were almost devoid of other Shadows besides the 'Guardian' of that particular floor. That makes certain tactics possible, like how Minako liked having the entire team rest up and prepare for the battle without being harassed as more often than not, the guardian Shadow liked to park himself in the room immediately before the next flight of stairs and daring them to approach.

Right now however it was a stroke of very bad luck for them simply because they had no other way to advance besides eliminating this guardian Shadow in front of them. The problem was whether all of them were strong enough to take the new enemy in front of them. Even if Yukari had said that the Shadows they were facing were just a little stronger than them, Akihiko begged to differ. The only reason they had so much success was due to how they were almost always able to take the Shadows by surprise and to deal a few more blows on them before they retaliated. Without that element of surprise it would be extremely difficult for them to stay healthy while dispatching the few shadows they met.

Knowing their own fragility and how he was actually pulling them back, Akihiko called an impromptu strategy meeting between them after they had sighted and had spied on the Guardian Shadow of this floor.

'It's called the Fanatic Tower, sempai... I can't really say what it's weakness is... but I do know that it repels Zio and Agi...'

Fuuka smiled apprehensively at the two boys as it meant that Yukari was the only elemental user who could hit the Fanatic Tower from a distance. Even if it looked, called and seemed to be a Tower, the fact was that it was quite mobile by itself and there would no doubt be only a small opportunity for them to attack and to gain some advantage over the Shadow before they were forced to engage it fully.

'… Normally I don't like to ask this... but Fuuka, do you think we'll be able to defeat it and still be able to search for Minako? She is close... right?'

'Yes, I can sense her presence, she's just above us... maybe one or two floors but I can't contact her... she isn't responding to me no matter how many times I tried.'

Akihiko tried to keep calm as he saw the younger member's tensed up even more at Fuuka's words. Thankfully Fuuka herself was too distracted by her own task to really notice the slight change and Akihiko coughed to get their attention again.

There were a few possibilities that could result in a scenario like that and most of them were not good. Taking on this Shadow would only take up more time before they could rescue Minako.

'Alright then, I'll engage it. You three go and save Minako.'

Akihiko declared softly before Yukari said that was not happening.

'Shinjiro-sempai already told us that you'll say that so it's not happening. Besides, if the Shadow can repel Zio attacks, isn't Akihiko sempai helpless to fight it by yourself?'

Yukari raised a good point and Akihiko grimaced slightly even as Yukari said that they should engage it together as a team and not separately.

'We've come so far by helping each other, we'll get through this together too, right, Junpei?'

Yukari smiled at her friend and the baseball cap wearing boy simply grinned lazily while nodding his head in agreement.

'That's what I intend to do anyway! We're a good team and with Fuuka-tan telling us it's weakness, there's no way that we'll lose to a Shadow, even if it's a strong one.'

Junpei's confidence wavered a little when Fuuka said that unfortunately it doesn't really have any weakness but the wielder of Hermes was full of confidence as he chuckled softly while telling Fuuka to never say never to him.

'If I can finish revising algebra in time for exams, this is nothing! C'mon let's go already, Minako's waiting for us.'

Yukari gave a sigh of her own but she agreed with Junpei as well even if Akihiko looks a little sheepish as he said that he'll do his best.

Even if it was going to hurt him badly if he started using Caesar's striking moves yet again.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Yukari made a gesture with her hands to inform Akihiko and Junpei that she was about to attack the Shadows and after seeing the nods from her companions, she drew back and fired the first shot that took it by surprise from behind as it screeched in rage at being attacked in such a cowardly manner.

Well, in War everything is fair game and Yukari pulled her envoker out to summon her Isis to pummel it with a Garu spell. It was satisfying to see the Tower shriek in pain again even as the boys converged on the stricken Shadow. True to their plan, Fuuka was behind Yukari even as she continued to survey the battlefield from a distance.

'Hermes!'

Junpei summoned his Persona too and the armored Persona dove it at ramming speeds to knock it further backwards even as Akihiko tried to attack it from behind with a barrage of pummeling strikes.

Akihiko had admitted to them that it was almost impossible for him to use his injured arm but if he limited it to a few strikes from his good arm, it was still good to go. Yukari knew instinctively that Mitsuru would have their blood for this if she found out but Yukari was heartened to see Akihiko himself was cautious of putting too much pressure on himself as well.

A few quick jabs between it's faces was enough for him and he leap backwards for Yukari to attack again, this time firing several shots from her bow that left the arrows sticking into it's flesh.

It was a strategy that the three of them had pounded out within a short discussion as they were limited for time. It was perhaps better for all of them to attack all at once but there was the possibility that the Shadow itself could have attacks that would target all of them as a group as well. It was best to be a little cautious and that sentiment was rewarded in spades when the Shadow reared itself up and let loose a crackle of electricity.

'Be careful! It's using Mazionga!'

It was probably a stronger and area affecting version of the electricity spell that Akihiko said that he could use and Yukari was glad that she was standing far away with Fuuka as the entire room that the boys had knocked the Shadow into was suddenly lit alight with bolts of electricity that crackled with great intensity.

When the dust settled and when Yukari peered into the dust in concern, Fuuka gave a gasp when she sensed that Junpei was badly hurt by that attack.

'Get out of the way!'

Akihiko charged out of the still settling dust cloud that was kicked up and knocked Yukari out of the way even as a bolt of electricity struck the spot where Yukari was on and hitting Akihiko instead.

Amazingly Akihiko simply shrugged it off or perhaps it did not affect him at all as he glared at the Fanatic Tower that was bearing down on them.

'Your Persona is weak to Electricity right? Help Junpei while I hold this thing off.'

Akihiko bared his fists and teeth as he shook his head exaggeratedly at Yukari.

'What are you waiting for, go!'

Yukari felt a little bad inside as for all their planning it had ended up having the two of them depend on Akihiko after all. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that it would happen this way, they were much higher in the Tower and the Shadows were logically much stronger than before after all.

But the thought was still jarring as Yukari hurried over to Junpei, who was struggling to his feet.

'Daijobu desu ka, Junpei!'

..

Akihiko counted himself lucky that he was immune to Lightning attacks. Before when his Persona was Polydeuces he was resistant to Lightning and from the intensity of the charges that the Shadow was throwing around, resistance was not going to be enough.

In a way it was perhaps fate that he would get this advantage when they really needed it. If Shinjiro had not been injured, they would surely have struggled... or perhaps not even made it out alive judging from how this Shadow was intent on taking him down.

'Too slow.'

Akihiko muttered as he dodged an attempt by the Shadow to strike him and he returned the favor with a quick jab to it's eyes before his own eyes opened in shock as the Shadow avoided his strike like an eel.

'W-What?!'

Akihiko barely had time to react and to bring up his knuckled to block a blow from the Shadow that blew him a few steps back.

'Be careful, Akihiko sempai! It has Dodge Strike as an ability, it gives it a chance to dodge strike moves normally!'

So that was it and there he was thinking that he was the ultimate foil for this Shadow. It seemed they were each their own worse enemy after all. Despite that, Akihiko felt himself getting excited as well. This was what he wanted, a foe that was stronger than him and which had it's own difficulty to attack him too.

'C'mon! You can do better than that, right?!'

Akihiko roared as he summoned Caesar and using Tarunda (Attack Down) on it.

'Let us see how good you can really get!'

Baring his fist at it, Akihiko snarled in excitement even as the Shadow matched it's cry and attacked as well.

..

'Sempai's amazing...'

Junpei words shook Yukari out of her own shock and she nodded grimly before summoning Isis again to heal Akihiko from the distance. This encounter was turning out to be much more dangerous than they had imagined and Yukari doubted that anyone of them would be able to get between the battle that Akihiko was having with the Shadow now.

As frustrating as it was for them to simply watch her injured and handicapped sempai engage the Shadow in this test of endurance, Yukari knew that she'll just be getting in the way and getting herself in danger if she tried to help out now.

The battle between the Shadow and Akihiko was mesmerizing to watch simply because all of them knew that they were helplessly outmatched against the Shadow. It was perhaps slower than anyone of them but the amount of power behind it's magical spells were beyond their level to match.

It was already a little difficult for Yukari to keep up with the healing of Akihiko as in the few times that he was hit it was enough to cause him to start panting in exertion as he started bleeding from that scratch. It was a testament to Akihiko's focus and determination that he could still continue on his one man struggle to protect all of them.

It was a little humbling to know that even with Fuuka's assistance in helping Akihiko knock down the Shadow a few times, it was still an uphill battle for all of them.

'Gambare, sempai!'

Yukari found herself cheering him on again even as Junpei got up too and did the same, telling Akihiko to kick his ass.

They were worried about Minako but right now their focus was solely on Akihiko. Perhaps it was a good thing too as they did not notice the other individuals who had appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'…'

It was perhaps a testament to Fuuka's assistance and Yukari's healing that Akihiko was able to be in the game for so long and a part of him regretted that he was injured like this as he wondered how well would he have fared if he wasn't injured like this.

Then again, another part of him was actually celebrating that he was actually getting used to fighting with his injured arm and slowly he got a better feel of what he was supposed to do and at the same time settle into a healthy rhythm of attack and counter attack. A quick jab between the Shadow's attacks, a quick dodge to the side when the Shadow started powering up for a Fire based attack and his fists up to defend against it trying to crash it's body against him.

It was a pattern that Akihiko had picked up after the first few minutes of his combat with this Shadow. In honestly this was a much better sparring partner than anything that he had faced so far. It was also helpful that the Shadow itself doesn't seem to have the same learning curve Akihiko had as it would periodically try to attack it and his other allies with it's lightning spells.

Being immune to that element certainly has it's benefits and Akihiko took the opportunity of a momentarily lapse in the Shadow's concentration to land a quick upper-cut with his good arm.

Being injured really was a pain but if this continued on, he's sure that he would take this guardian down eventually as he could tell that the Shadow was weakening as well.

'It's starting to tire, sempai!'

Akihiko had the time to consider Fuuka's own abilities too. Despite being in the vicinity and was a logical target, the Shadow had not noticed Fuuka at all and it seemed to be dead set on the three of them all the time. Perhaps Fuuka's Persona also had the additional benefit to conceal her own presence as well?

But the revelation of that had to wait as Akihiko was gratified when he struck the same weak point that he had spotted before and knocked the Shadow down on the floor again.

'Alright, time to end this then.'

Akihiko grimaced as he pulled his evoker out with his injured arm and called upon Caesar once again.

'Sonic Punch!'

His trusted Persona lunged forward to unleash a barrage of pummels at it, at least that was the plan but once again the pesky Shadow's ability to sense and to dodge those strikes came into play and it slid to the side, rendering his attacks useless.

A side effect of using his Persona abilities that Akihiko would tire out more easily and it was probably due to this that Akihiko could not defend himself in time as the Shadow lunged itself at him in a pseudo suicide tackle. The force of the charge was enough to send him careening to the floor, his evoker knocked away too and Akihiko was seeing stars momentarily as the Shadow loomed ominously above him.

He could vaguely hear Junpei and Yukari calling out to him in the background but Akihiko could only focus on the Shadow that was almost upon him. He did not wish to fall like this, not when he was so close and so many things to do.

They hadn't even saved Minako yet but perhaps that was his fault. If he had been a little stronger they would not have been stuck dealing with this guardian Shadow.

Once again Akihiko found himself contemplating things that he would not have done so before when staring at the face of death.

At least he thought he was staring at the face of death as all of a sudden a large greenish looking twister formed around the Fanatic Tower.

'W-Wha-?'

Akihiko barely had time to blink as the twister just eradicated the Shadow from being in front of him. It was true that one of the few elements that could actually hurt the Shadow was Wind but did Yukari had that kind of power in her to even use that spell?

He could feel the power of that twister from where he was!

..

'W-Who is he? H-His power... i-it's like Minako-san's!'

It was Fuuka's cry of surprise that brought Akihiko back to reality and he leaped back when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Even though his body protested at the act, Akihiko reached for his evoker and was dismayed when he saw it lying beside the feet of the individual who had just arrived.

The shock of meeting someone else in Tartarus was noteworthy but it was nothing compared to the fact that that man was carrying Arisato Minako in his arms as he came into view.

* * *

><p>..<p>

He was dressed in a blue elevator suit and looked quite cute actually with his snow-white complexion and blonde hair. What was the most striking part of the man was that he had golden eyes but all of that could not compare to the shock that Yukari felt when she saw him carrying Minako bridal style as he stepped into view.

The gentle way he was carrying Minako was the only reason that she stopped Junpei, who looked ready to rush forward and instead took a questioning stance as the three of them gathered together to face this unknown individual.

She had wanted to come to Akihiko's aid earlier when the Shadow knocked him down and was in the process of using her envoker when someone beat her to the punch and just obliterated the Shadow in an instant.

That power that he wielded so casually was comparable and perhaps even exceeding what Minako had and so Yukari had no problems believing that this was the individual that had taken Minako away and had managed to beat her as well.

The question now was what would he want to do and would they be able to bring Minako back safely?

Yukari wasn't sure of the odds but she was going to succeed or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Enjoy your earlier than usual update!<strong>


	58. Another Power

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 58: Another Power_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>**_Kaiser Dude_****, thank you for the beta! An early release due to several reasons.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>528 Thursday**____**(Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus Level ?**_

..

Iori Junpei found himself as tense as a taut string while handling his sword nervously as he glared at the blue-clothed man who held Minako in his hands. His best friend was unconscious, and if not for Fuuka telling them that Minako was fine, Junpei would have charged forward to attack him by now to try and free Minako.

Still, Junpei knew instinctively that it would be a stupid decision to make simply because he had just seen the man unleash a Persona which had used a Wind-based spell on the Shadow that they were unable to defeat before. Even if Akihiko-sempai had done a large amount of damage on it, it didn't mask the fact that the man's powers was out of this world. Even Fuuka was nervous as she told all of them that and before he had charged in to block his view of the girls, he could see Fuuka retreating to hide behind a wall.

It was a good decision for they did not know what this man wanted nor why he was here, and why was he holding on to Minako like that. What's more... Junpei recognized this person. Even if he only saw him from a distance so many weeks ago, there wasn't any way that he would not recognize him with his signature clothes and features.

..

'You are... that man... T-Theodore... was it?'

Akihiko recovered first and his stern voice rang out across the mostly empty room even as Junpei lowered his sword just a tad. If Akihiko-sempai was willing to negotiate with him, it would be in good faith for him to at least allow him that gesture.

Thankfully the man seemed to agree with their sempai as he smiled and nodded his head. With a hand touching his chest, the man bowed to them politely before speaking up. His voice was foreign, if his looks did not reveal that already, but what was disturbing was how he seemed to not be even exerting any strength while holding Minako. It showed that like Minako, he was probably concealing his strength too.

Now Junpei would never admit this, but the last time Minako had used him as a springboard to attack the large Shadow, he recognized that although Minako was light, she was definitely heavier than she looks.

No one would ever find out that fact from him!

'My name is Theodore, I am an acquaintance of Arisato Minako-san, who as you can see is resting now. It is a pleasure to meet you again, Sanada Akihiko-san.'

Theodore's eyes did not waver from them till the mention of Minako and his eyes fluttered down to look at her briefly before looking back at them and asking the same from them.

Behind Junpei, Yukari answered first and she said that they were Minako's friends here to rescue her.

'So these are her friends that she has been mentioning fondly to me all this time. I see... That would explain why all of you are able to wander about in Tartarus so freely like this. However, it would be prudent to not bite off more than you could chew.'

Theodore frowned a little as he shook his head, probably a little upset at their display earlier, and Akihiko had the grace to actually look embarrassed and sheepish as he swung his hands forward in frustration. Even if Akihiko himself knew that it was stupid to get the attention of someone more powerful than him, that jibe at their powers was very insulting to him.

He was not going to let him question their determination to save Minako and live it down like this.'

'Enough of this. I do not know whether you are saying the truth, but we're here to get Minako out of here. Would you hand her over to us?'

'And what if I refuse to hand her over to the three of you? I am not certain that handing her over to the three of you would be in her best interest now.'

Theodore answered calmly, and it made the three of them tense up as he started walking over to the three of them slowly and deliberately. His golden eyes were always on them, if moving between the three of them and the three of them wilted under the pressure of his gaze. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that this man, Theorode, was capable of emitting pressure as an unseen force. They did not realize it at the start but when exposed to the man's gaze, they were made aware of the aura of intent surrounding him and Minako.

Perhaps they were just too charged up by the earlier battle to notice but just like theirs, his determination to protect the girl in his arms was strong too, perhaps stronger than theirs and Junpei found himself grinding his teeth in frustration without noticing it.

'Just as the three of you have no way of identifying or verifying my claim of being an acquaintance to Minako-san, I too am in the same dilemma. Who knows what intention the three of you have towards Minako-san, is that not correct?'

He answered them matter-of-factedly, and he seemed satisfied when Yukari nodded her head and said that it made sense.

'So we are in an impasse...'

'That is correct, Takeba-san. It is a relief to me that all of you are willing to settle this amicably.'

Theodore smiled again and even if Yukari relaxed, Akihiko and Junpei did not, and so Junpei wasn't that ashamed of himself when he snapped and said that he could also be the one who had made Minako end up at the state too.

..

'You could be the one who had attacked her, you bastard.'

Junpei snarled while swinging his sword forward despite a cry of chastisement from Yukari. However, it also made sense as Akihiko nodded his head tersely at the blue-clothed attendant. So it made him a little confused when he smiled again while adjusting Minako in her arms and raising a book that was not in his hands a moment earlier.

'That could be true... if that was the case, what would you do about it?'

Theodore was certainly baiting him, and if he was perhaps a little calmer Junpei wouldn't have reacted like he did because the next thing he knew his evoker was already in his hands and in the next, Hermes had already pulled off a quick Agi spell as he charged towards Theodore. It was probably the fastest attempt to start a battle he ever did, not to mention how quickly he drew his weapon at Theodore.

It was for nothing though as the man simply blocked his blow with the book, which should be impossible and in front of Junpei's startled eyes, shoved him back easily and sending him crashing to the ground. Even in his daze, Junpei could see that Akihiko had moved too and was now behind the man and gearing up for a strike when Theodore displayed his speed by blocking the strike with the same book.

'...Tsh!'

Akihiko gave a cry of frustration as he leapt back to get some distance between the two of them only for it to be proven useless as Theodore reappeared in front of him and sending him staggering backwards again by simply slapping his book against Akihiko's arm.

Junpei was back up to his feet at this point and they would have continued on if not for Yukari saying that it was enough.

'Stop it! We're not here to fight!'

Theodore simply nodded in agreement as Junpei and Akihiko looked at him suspiciously. True to their expectations he was strong, too strong to be human really, and just by recognizing that was enough to cause them to be concerned.

Why would Minako know someone like this, and what was their relation to each other? Who was Minako to be able to know an individual like him, and what was he doing with her in Tartarus?

'To use the fire spell to act as cover for your attack... and to attack me openly with your physical body instead of invoking your Personas in fear of hurting Minako-san... I must say that even if my first impressions of all of you were hardly commendable, I am happy to know that Minako-san has friends who would go against someone like me for her sake.'

Theodore closed his eyes momentarily as he nodded his head in acknowledgment before he said that it was foolish for them to do so, to attempt to even face him like this.

'Even if it is useless to try and match me in a contest of strength. Indeed, not even Minako herself could fully match my strength.'

Theodore seemed to be gloating, but Yukari wasn't sure about that as he had praised them for their attempt to attack him nonetheless. To Yukari it seemed like they were testing their resolve and she answered before the boys could get themselves into more trouble.

'And we will continue to do so if you don't return Minako-chan to us, Theodore-san... please, would you return her to us? We... Minako-chan does not belong here... It wouldn't be good for her to stay here with you.'

Yukari actually had no idea what she was saying before she said that, and after looking back at it, had she just imagined that Theodore was akin to the kidnapper who had taken Minako away like a spurned lover? Yukari had to actually fight back a blush when Theodore blinked in confusion and then nodded in agreement.

'Indeed that is true, Minako-san has not taken to the stress of Tartarus well even if she was doing so well at the start.'

'So... you'll return Minako-chan to us? We'll bring her out of Tartarus and then... we'll get some doctors for her.'

Yukari finished lamely but that was as much as she could promise at this point, her having been caught by surprise like this and so she was relieved when Theodore considered it before nodding his head.

'I accept, but only with the condition that I would be escorting her out of Tartarus myself, would that be fine?'

It was something that Yukari wasn't sure was a good idea, seeing that they did not know his identity at all, but they had nary a choice as Fuuka said that there was only around 10 minutes left till the end of the Dark Hour. If they did not hurry now, they would be stuck here like Minako was.

Mitsuru sempai was surely going to kill them all if they did get stuck in Tartarus like Minako did...

'Alright... please take care of Minako-chan for us, Theodore-san.'

Yukari shot glares at the two boys to shut them up, but she needn't have bothered as they seemed quietly resigned as well.

'Shall we go then?'

Theodore spoke softly and he started walking when Yukari said that they would be using the teleporter to go down.

'The... teleporter? Ah... the device that Minako-san told us about. The few that we encountered were not working.'

So that explains many things and Yukari found herself trusting Theodore a bit more as the blue-clothed attendant reminded her of Ken-kun, someone who, despite the way he carried himself to appear mature, was a little childish and naïve as well.

That was evident from the obvious look of confusion when Yukari said that it was working now and they would be able to leave Tartarus now.

'But it would be good if we hurry... the Dark Hour is ending.'

Yukari nodded to the two boys as they led the way only for them to pause when Theodore asked them what they meant by the 'Dark Hour'.

'Y-You don't know?'

'Yes, I am afraid that I am ignorant of this Dark Hour you are speaking of... I do understand that at times Tartarus is Dark... but to call this the Dark hour is a little odd, do you not think the same?'

Theodore smiled charmingly at Yukari, and it made her blush as she reaffirmed to herself how _cute_ and _charming _Theodore was. She had no problems believing that Minako was actually going out with this strange but _cute_ boy. No, that was not the thing to focus on right now!

..

'It's the hour where we are permitted to explore Tartarus... any further than that and we get lost in Tartarus, unable to escape. Did Minako tell you that at all?'

As they were walking all the way, the teleporter came to view soon enough, but before they used it to escape the floor, Akihiko stopped to question Theodore again.

It was just unimaginable for them to believe that Minako would not have told this individual about the Dark Hour, or for him to actually not know how important that tidbit was for anyone who was wandering Tartarus... Unless... He was from Tartarus himself.

That possibility was suggested by Fuuka and it was sobering for Akihiko to dwell on as Theodore shook his head and seemed genuinely confused by the way they kept harping on that question.

'Is it really important for me to know what it is?'

'Yes it is... … you know what? Forget it... we're out of time and we have to go now.'

Akihiko swore softly to himself, but he wasn't done yet as he turned to Theodore and asked him again.

'I'll ask you this only once and I want you to answer me truthfully... there are too many questions that we need answers to but right now I'll only ask two.'

'It depends on the question, Sanada-san, but as a show of good faith I would do what I can to do so.'

'Were you involved in getting Minako here?'

'… Not directly, but I do admit that her being here is indirectly due to my presence here as well.'

If Akihiko heard the small gasp and blush from where he knew Yukari was, he ignored it and continued to the next question, which was something that Shinjiro had told him to find an answer for, no matter what.

'Could we blame her disappearance on you then, Theodore-san? It is of her best interest that I am asking you this as without someone to pin the blame too, it would difficult for us and for her to return to her normal life.'

It was a long shot, but it was the easiest way out for all of them that would still end up with the desired results of Minako staying in S.E.E.S, not getting expelled from school and still having a good explanation for her disappearance.

Logically they would not be able to find a clue to her disappearance, but if there was someone involved, which Shinjiro and Mitsuru strongly believed there was, it was best if they blame it upon them no matter what their intentions were.

At least till Minako recovered enough for her to tell them the truth.

'If that is what it takes, I shall be the one who had taken her away from her abode.'

'… I hope you realize that by admitting this to us, we would do everything in our power to take you down the next time we meet, Theodore-san.'

Akihiko once again ignored the disapproving look from Yukari as Theodore blinked before he smiled.

As though he was reprimanding them like an adult would do to a child, Theodore reminded them of what had happened earlier on.

'By all means, all of you may try for as long as you wish to.'

Akihiko could not wait to wipe that smug smile off his face when they do meet again in the future but at the same time was rankled at the thought of someone who was so powerful that it made them look like the Shadows they had crushed on their way up here.

Perhaps that was why none of them were really surprised when Theodore disappeared a while later after handing Minako over to the four of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>529 Friday (Night)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

..

Kirijo Mitsuru was relieved to know that Arisato Minako had been found and wasn't that surprised to know that Minako was unconscious, but was at least stable in her condition after being brought to the hospital.

She even had to stop and forbid Shinjiro from leaving his room to check up on Minako himself for now. As much as she was relieved at them rescuing her from Tartarus, the incident only raised more questions for Mitsuru. Questions like why was she there? How had she ended up there and what had she to do with Tartarus that someone wanted to throw her into it?

If it was to kill her, Mitsuru had no doubts that they would have succeeded with a weaker individual. From Akihiko's report, it was determined that Minako had actually been thriving in Tartarus till they met that strange and mysterious individual that was known as Theodore.

He was the one responsible for bringing Minako into Tartarus and was unbelievable strong as well. That was something Mitsuru had no problems accepting or believing, in fact, she expected nothing less from an individual who was able to beat Arisato Minako himself and probably single-handedly to boot. What made her very concerned was what this Theodore signified and his motives in trying to kidnap Minako. Was he an unseen and unknown force in Tartarus? Was he in the side of humanity or was he part Shadows as well? What kind of information did they have on them, S.E.E.S and most chillingly of all, what was Minako's connection to this weird individual.

However, all that could wait as besides Minako, there was another individual that required her attention and by attention she meant by stern reprimanding.

'What were you thinking, Akihiko?!'

Mitsuru was absolutely furious when she found out that Akihiko had actually tried to engage with the being known as Theodore, well she was furious at Junpei too, but right now, all of her ire was aimed at Akihiko. The same Akihiko who was getting his arm bandaged again as he looked a little sheepish himself.

Shinjiro beside him was just sighing and scratching his hair in annoyance. Mitsuru sympathized with his desire to see Minako now but they had to settle some... issues before they could check up with their friend.

..

'May we have a moment in private please?'

Mitsuru asked the nurse attending to Akihiko and she excused herself as soon as she was ready. Perhaps Mitsuru's reputation was spreading as the nurse seemed eager to get out of the way as well.

Mitsuru was about to begin again when Akihiko interrupted while checking his bandages. Yukari had patched him up before they left Tartarus, but there really was no way to know for sure if there were any more extensive injuries as compared to before without a throughout checkup. Thankfully however there seemed to be no new fractures and his muscles were just a little sprained from doing that much activity in such a short time.

'Someone had to take charge, Mitsuru, and things just weren't going our way. The Dark Hour was ending and... it was stupid, I know, but if we hadn't he wouldn't have believed us that we were here to save Minako if we don't show some intent. Better me than them, I know how to get out of trouble. All it could take was Junpei doing something stupid and getting him to turn serious. I wasn't seriously going to attack him.'

Akihiko admitted his choices and error reasonably enough, and even though Mitsuru could think of better ways to resolve the situation, the fact was that Akihiko was not her. It was an amazingly hard concept tor remember but Mitsuru managed to do so this time as she shook her head and forgave him for making that decision. All things considered, at least he was able to justify his actions.

'You're really gonna let him off just like that? You're getting soft, Mitsuru.'

Shinjiro actually snorted at that but the icy glare that she gave him made him shut up even as she commented that she had no doubt that he would have done the same as well in the same situation.

'Still, it is fortunate that he did not injure the two of you too much. How is Iori feeling? And what about Arisato? Is she... well?'

..

Mitsuru did not miss how Shinjiro tensed a little and then relaxed subsequently when Akihiko said that she was as fine as she could be, even after experiencing Tartarus for the last few days.

'The doctors says she is just exhausted and is fine... Junpei had a few bruises, but it's nothing more than a scratch. That man, Theodore, said he was guarding Minako... guess that bastard did a good job of it.'

Akihiko scowled while Mitsuru felt her stomach drop at seeing Akihiko so worked up over Minako before pushing that thought away ruthlessly. They were good friends, and it was natural for him to feel a little protective about someone who could have possibly hurt someone precious to them.

'We can likely assume that he is an ally of Minako but nothing more than that... we would know more when Arisato wakes up in due time. Thank you for your hard work, Akihiko.'

Mitsuru smiled at her friend before turning serious and asking him if he had found out how Minako had been taken away from the S.E.E.S dormitory.

'The man was behind it all... at least that's what he admitted to saying.'

Akihiko answered without hesitating and Mitsuru wondered briefly whether he had that answer provided in advance as she stared at him oddly for a moment. No, he couldn't have hid something so important from her, did he?

As for Akihiko, he was silently hoping for that moment of scrutiny from Mitsuru to pass, and to his relief, Mitsuru relented after a few more seconds. Somehow lying to Mitsuru was harder on him that he imagined and he didn't mean by it being hard to conceal things from her directly; he felt very bad that he had to lie to her... even if it was necessary.

'I see... then we have no defense against him if he was able to defeat Arisato... He might try to take her again.'

Mitsuru bit her lip as she was frustrated that they were up against this sudden and potentially dangerous foe so soon. When Shinjiro rested a hand on her shoulder, the Kirijo heiress actually flinched before he told her not to get too worried just yet.

'We'll ask Minako when she wakes up. That way we can have the full picture... but for now, it'll be good for one of us to stay by her side till she wakes up. Just in case she pulls off yet another disappearing stunt again.'

Shinjiro's words made sense and Mitsuru nodded in agreement as Akihiko got up, eager and ready to go check on their mutual friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Let's hope my will to keep writing continues.<strong>

**Thank you for your support!**


	59. Back to Normal

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 5__9__: Back to Normal_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: GOODNESS! I totally forgot to send this to the beta! I'm sorry! So, no beta this time and my apologies to <em>Kaiser Dude<em>. I guess it totally slipped my mind!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Night**__**)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I've just sent a message to Rio, she'll be so relieved that we found her.'

Takeba Yukari smiled at her friend, Iori Junpei after she delivered the happy news to her fellow classmate. It was odd how she was so full of energy despite it being so late at night and after such a gruelling battle too. Their dorm mate and fellow S.E.E.S member, Yamagishi Fuuka was already about to doze off on the chair outside Minako's ward. They would be inside but they had been told to wait outside for their sempai to join them.

Yukari had expected this of the Kirijo family but she was still impressed with how Minako had been quickly rushed to a private ward before being tended by several doctors and nurses as well.

It had been a huge relief when Theodore had handed Minako over to Akihiko, their senior wincing a little at the weight and perhaps blushing as well before they had hurried out of Tartarus and paying Theodore no further attention.

Perhaps Yukari imagined it but she thought that Theodore was relieved too when they did that and it was only when Akihiko with Minako had left Tartarus did Yukari turn around to thank him to see that he too has disappeared.

It was a pity as Yukari found the blue clothed attendant to be a little, okay, maybe not a little but very cute indeed. Yukari made up her mind to question Minako a little more thoroughly about Theodore at a later date! Oh the scandalous things she could discover from her best friend through that line of thought was tempting indeed.

It was a little jarring for her to discover that the tension and stress that she had felt ever since Minako had disappeared had literally lifted as well. Even if it had only been a few days, barely a week even but Yukari had her entire aspect of life challenged at this point.

It wasn't just about Minako herself, Yukari knew that she had issues about Minako's motivation, her tendencies to hide the truth and even some doubts about Minako's character as well... but those were during her moment of weaknesses.

She must have the patience to listen to her explain herself, just like how Minako had done so for her before. Yukari owed Minako that much.

'Yeah, I just gave Ken and Kenji a message too. You wouldn't have Odagiri's email would you, Yuka-tan?'

Junpei asked while he continued fiddling with his phone and saying that he was going to give Ms. Toriumi a call as well to tell her that we found Minako... Heh, but she'll kill us if we don't go to school tomorrow though...'

Junpei smiled awkwardly even as someone else cleared her throat behind her and said that she agreed with them.

'M-Mitsuru sempai!'

Junpei gave a small chuckled gasp before he grinned sheepishly at her as she and the rest of the senior members of S.E.E.S joined them in looking through the window at the sleeping Minako. It had only been a few days, perhaps only a few hours to Minako but they could have sworn that she looked tinier than usual.

Perhaps it's the robe, perhaps it's the bed but she definitely looked smaller than she should be to all of them.

'You have a point, Iori... the three of you should rest. As appalled as I am at how all of you could launch this rescue mission without consulting me.'

Mitsuru did not notice or simply ignored Shinjiro rolling his eyes in amusement and Yukari's giggling a little as she told them that all of them should head back and rest.

'She's in safe hands now... Aragaki would look over her tonight. That said, I expect all of you to volunteer to do so till she awakens.'

Mitsuru explained to all of them her own personal fears about Minako being kidnapped again and just as she expected, all of them agreed to chipping in if it would grantee her safety just a little better.

'… It would serve as a deterrent, even if how minor it seems... Do not worry, I will speak to the chairman about this little 'incident' tomorrow.'

Mitsuru finished with a final note that hinted that this conversation was over as she guided all of them away from the ward, even as she nodded to Shinjiro.

'Minako would be in your care, sempai!'

'It's all up to you, sempai!'

'P-Please, take good of Minako-san, Aragaki-sempai.'

'… Sorry, Shinji... I'm wasted... I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Stop mumbling about and just get some rest, idiots.'

Shinjiro growled in irritation as S.E.E.S left as a whole, leaving Shinjiro scowling behind them before turning to look at Minako. As he did so he felt his own features soften as he visibly confirmed that yes, Minako was alright.

'Kid... you're a real piece of work.'

Shinjiro muttered again before entering the room and sitting beside Minako's bed.

It was going to be a long night for the two of them.

..

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Morning**__**)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'R-Really! Minako-chan's been found?'

Yukari should have expected Rio to call her first thing in the morning but even she was not prepared for how Rio screamed over the phone that managed to knock all the sleep out of her veins as she grimaced at the volume of Rio's happy shriek.

Yes, shriek, Rio was just too happy to know that and although Yukari was happy too, she would die to have a few moments of extra sleep as told Rio that she was in the hospital right now.

'H-Hospital?! She wasn't hurt was she? What happened to her? Is she alright? Can she have visitors? What ward is she in? She's in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital right? Was it something that she did? Yukari? Yukari?'

Rio's questions was making Yukari's head hurt and the brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she told Rio, rather bluntly that it's like 5am in the morning still.

'A-Ah, gomen... I was just too excited, Yukari! Okay, okay... I'll calm down now... is she fine? Is Minako-chan's alright?'

'Yes, she's fine... the doctors says that she's just exhausted...'

'I-I'm glad... but... y-you know, Yukari... did... anything... like _that_ happened to her? I... I was really worried for her. Kenji was telling me how there was those guys in the slums who might target girls like Minako and me so...'

If Yukari was more awake or had the mental capacity to go through the implications of those words, she would have never let Rio let that admission down but unfortunately Yukari was just too tired and she told Rio that nothing of that sort happened.

She wasn't even embarrassed at admitting that as those thoughts had crossed her mind. If Theodore, Minako's supposed kidnapper was not as gentlemanly as he had shown himself to be, Yukari would be very worried indeed.

But he had been a gentleman and she had faith that Minako was... unstained.

'T-That's good! I'll see you in school later on then, Yukari!'

Yukari mumbled over her phone again before she dropped her phone off the side of her bed and dozed off again. On hindsight that was a bad thing to do on a school day.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I-I'm so late!'

Yukari screeched the moment she glanced at the clock beside her bed and causing Fuuka to back away with a wince as she smiled apologetically at her friend.

'O-Oh my goodness, did I scare you, Fuuka-chan? I'm supposed to prepare breakfast today too and it's so late already!'

Yukari started panicking even as Fuuka reassured her that it was fine and that Junpei and Akihiko were making breakfast for them now.

'B-But...'

Yukari forced herself to calm down as Fuuka told her to stop worrying and to leave it in their hands.

'I... I told them to make toast with coffee... t-they won't make a mess if they stick to that...'

Fuuka said so nervously but Yukari was sure that she wasn't sure herself but then again, Fuuka was right too. She was just worrying herself more than she should and she smiled sheepishly at her new found friend. Minako had been right after all, she was almost always right but this was one of her biggest and most surprising prediction yet. Yamagishi Fuuka had turned out to be a great friend to her, perhaps she was being sexist by saying that it was perhaps easier as they were both girls but it might not be that case as well.

Yukari had opened her heart to Fuuka in a bid to make her feel welcomed and for whatever reason, Fuuka had done the same and the two of them had ended up to be friends in the end.

They liked different things and talked about different things, well, admittedly it was Yukari more than Fuuka who started the conversation but there were some subjects that Fuuka actually took initiative in discussing with Yukari and for that she was thankful. Fuuka had not quite shaken off that shell around her even if she was more confident than before while with her but she was pretty sure that even with Rio being in her class, there were still those that tried to target her for bullying.

Fuuka had perhaps scored brownie points by helping with their search for Minako and it was something that was surely helping their reputation with perhaps 90% of the school's population of students.

The sad thing was that the a portion of the 10% or perhaps lesser were bullies that did not care and have nothing to do with Minako at all. Those were the ones who were not going to be deterred or who would change their treatment of Fuuka no matter what she tried to do. And those were the ones that Yukari hoped Fuuka could and would confront with their help, S.E.E.S's help.

'Are you going to change now, Yukari-san?'

Yukari had insisted that since they were in the same year, first name basis were the way to go but it'll take a while for Fuuka to be comfortable enough to call her with her name alone. It was a work in progress.

'Ah yes, gomen... Rio called me around 5am earlier so I just fell asleep again...'

'Ah... Iwasaki-san is really happy that Minako-san was found. She called me earlier too... she woke me up as well.'

Fuuka admitted sheepishly even as Yukari stretched and got out of bed as well.

'Well, the whole class would be happy. I'll be done in just a bit, Fuuka!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'At least we know that we know that at least toast wasn't that hard for you to make, Junpei.'

Yukari teased Junpei who looked affronted as they tucked into a simple breakfast of coffee, toast and eggs. Akihiko had made some omelettes for them to have with their toast and jam, a westernized breakfast if you would but it was at least filling and simple enough for the boys to make.

Mitsuru had been strangely impressed till Yukari realized that Mitsuru wasn't good in the kitchen at all. With everything topped off with coffee, it was enough to make her at least feel confident in being able to tackle the day and all that the rescue of Minako would bring.

'Sempai, who would be taking the first shift to look after Minako?'

Junpei asked as he insisted on collecting the plates to be washed even though Fuuka said that she should be the one to do them, seeing she didn't prepare breakfast at all.

'Perhaps it would be prudent for either Akihiko or I to take the second the shift at the hospital for today. Iori, Takeba, Yamagishi would be busy explaining to your friends on how Minako was found, yes? I was thinking of making the official statement being that that she was taken away by a stranger but it would no doubt cause panic and disturbance in the town. Do any one of you have any ideas?'

Mitsuru had obviously gave it some thought as it was difficult to explain to the school and the police force how Minako had disappeared at large even with the Kirijo group's influence.

'Well, we could say that Theodore-san was Minako's boyfriend from foreign parts and he tried to take her away!'

Yukari quipped with a mischievous smile but that smile was wiped off when Mitsuru narrowed her eyes and said that she shouldn't joke about such issues.

'I'm serious, sempai! Theodore-san did admitted to being involved in Minako's disappearance after all, didn't he?'

'Have you considered what that message would do to Arisato's reputation as well? You of all people should know how important one's reputation is.'

Mitsuru reprimanded Yukari even as the former Gekkoukan High idol blushed and said that was true too.

'It wouldn't be good for more rumors of Minako were to develop. Guess we really need to come up with a better story...'

'We can't wait for Minako to wake up to come up with a story, can we?'

Junpei asked curiously even as Fuuka shook her head in negative as well.

'Ano... I think it would be bad... everyone in Tatsumi Port Island knows about Minako's disappearance... t-that's why the Police has been working so hard... i-is that right, Kirijo-sempai?'

Fuuka asked Mitsuru timidly and she smiled when Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

'That is correct. Tres Bien, Yamagishi, you do have talent in the field of information gathering as well. That aside, I do think that although it was unintentional, the two of you has made this a very top priority for the residents of Tatsumi Port Island. People would no doubt get nervous if one of their citizens, especially someone as well liked as Arisato was kidnapped without anyone being named as a suspect. We would definitely need a cover story to resolve this case. Let this be a lesson to all of you, we in S.E.E.S are supposed to act in secret and not in the open.'

Mitsuru looked at them sternly but she relented when Akihiko told her to give them a break.

'Our first mission wasn't as discrete either, Mitsuru.'

The juniors were surprised when Mitsuru actually blushed red when she was reminded of that and the Kirijo heiress actually had to play with her own hair for a while as she actually _pouted_ at Akihiko.

'That is enough, do not remind me of that mission, Akihiko.'

Naturally Yukari wanted to ask more but the stern and cold gaze from Mitsuru stilled her tongue.

'So we need a cover story for Minako huh? We can't say that she was out visiting... that would be stupid... and we can't say she's kidnapped can we? Or can we...'

Junpei asked quietly even as Mitsuru once again reminded him about Minako's incident.

'Could we... charge Shinjiro sempai's attackers to Minako?'

Junpei's suggestion made Mitsuru gawk at him and for good reason. Was he suggesting a blackmail attempt to scandalize another person's name?

'That's unethical, Junpei!'

Yukari was the first to react but Junpei didn't flinch at all as he had his eyes narrowed seriously as he seriously considered the idea.

'They can just be suspects... and since they really attacked Shinjiro-sempai, it really isn't far off from the truth to say that they were dangerous, could we? We could say that Shinjiro-sempai had been tracking them down during the duration... just knowing that Shinjiro sempai was injured and was in hiding these last few days would be good enough for the facade to hold, right?'

There was just stone dead silence after Junpei was done explaining what he was suggesting and he seemed uncomfortable at that response.

'What? Did I say something wrong? I... mean yeah, it's probably not fair to those who attacked Shinjiro sempai but all we need is a basis right? They do that all the times in the movies! They just need an answer and it doesn't matter even if we don't follow up on it as sempai can hold them off with the Kirijo group right? Anyway, it would be good for them to clear out the slums anyway... it's a dangerous place to be.'

If a week ago someone had told Yukari that Iori Junpei, the Iori Junpei who although maturing had his own brand of silliness that made him stand out would come up with this utterly ridiculous and yet plausible plan...

Wait, it was just like Junpei's style as well for he had admitted it to being quite similar to those movies that he was fond of watching in his free time.

'That... might actually work.'

Yukari wasn't sure whether she was more scandalized or impressed now as Mitsuru sempai seemed to like the plan as she mumbled that it has sufficient loopholes for her to negotiate with while at the same time serve as a very plausible explanation for Minako's disappearance that would not damage Minako's reputation at all.

'… Seems like it would help keep some pressure of Shinji's back too... Why not? Those punks were asking for it anyway.'

Akihiko agreed too and it seemed that yet again, some helpless individuals were going to be swept up and sacrificed on an altar by the Kirijo group. Mitsuru seemed to have picked up on Yukari's own treacherous thoughts as she reminded Yukari that with their connections to the gangs in the slums, it would only be a matter of time before those individuals were charged anyway.

'They were armed with firearms... that itself would be a grievous crime... I was already prepared to have the Kirijo group find and persecute them at any rate for attempting to hurt or to kill Shinjiro. If those individuals would to fulfill yet another purpose, it would be even better.'

There seemed to be no way to persuade Mitsuru sempai from doing this and Yukari sighed before giving in to the inevitable.

'I guess... that it'll work. I just hope that Minako would agree with us in this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Morning**__**)**_

_**Tatsumi Port Island Station**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'I heard that Arisato has been found! How is she?'

'She's recovering in the hospital though it's nothing too serious. The doctors say that she's just exhausted.'

Yukari smiled and nodded to yet another random stranger that had popped up to ask about Minako on her way to school. If she knew that it would end up like this, she should have taken up Mitsuru's offer to share her ride to school. Even Fuuka and Junpei was inundated with many students, some in their class and others in different classes and even levels who asked about how Minako was doing.

They thought they knew the extent of Minako's circle of friends but yet again it came as a surprise for all of them yet again, surprise surprise!

'Whew... I... I didn't expect to have so many people worried about Minako-chan.'

Yukari admitted while smiling awkwardly at her two friends. The two of them was finding it even harder than her to actually deal with the random students civilly. Junpei was plainly feeling awkward when majority of the boys, some very intimidating one just walked up to ask the same question while the girls just made their way to Yukari and Fuuka.

But amongst the three of them, the one who was most affected was Fuuka who was surely fighting back tears as she had probably not had so many people approach her before. Yukari was torn between disgust that Fuuka had to have her own weaknesses pointed out in such a fashion and happiness for their friend as she knew that it was very difficult for Fuuka to interact normally with people.

It would be good practise for her and Yukari hope that Fuuka would be more at ease with people now instead of shying away instinctively.

It helped that the majority of those who approached her were girls from the first year and were a little in awe of her as well.

'It'll only get worse when we get to class.'

Junpei reminded Yukari dryly even as he stretched. The three of them were walking to school together with Fuuka walking behind the two of them but over the course of their walk they had ended up walking side by side together. It was another sign of a growing comfort between the three of them that it had happened in the first place.

'Did Ms. Toriumi call you again?'

'Yeah, she said that the Kirijo group had already reported to the school about Minako's status... well she did say that she would announce the news in home-room today.'

'Not that it's really needed at this point... everyone would know about it by now... right, Fuuka?'

Yukari turned to their residential information gatherer and she sighed when Fuuka said that the news must have slipped out somehow and everyone was talking about how she was found.

'I... I think it would be good to speak to Odagiri-san to have some of the rumors be... removed.'

Fuuka colored a little and Junpei groaned while Yukari blushed too.

'I guess it was bound to happen, Minako's pretty cute after all...'

Junpei let his thoughts slip by accident but he seemed nonplussed by his words as Yukari demanded to know what he felt for Minako in the very next moment.

'What? She's my best friend all that, can't I compliment a girl and not get slapped?'

Junpei simply looked annoyed as Yukari blinked before smiling a little.

'Sorry... it's just that you never said that to her before, were you embarrassed, huh Junpei?'

'Sigh... Listen, how would you feel if I said that you are hot, Yukari-chi?'

'E-Eh? Eh?'

Yukari blushed and stuttered without thinking while Junpei simply shrugged while saying that's exactly the reason he wanted to avoid talking about it.

'I don't want things to get awkward between us, Yuka-tan... it's hard enough when all of you think that boys are all interested in looks... anyway I just aren't interested, got it?'

That frank admission from Junpei made Yukari feel a little complicated. Complicated as she was a little insulted that Junpei was not even a teeny bit interested and relieved that he wasn't for it would be very awkward indeed.

At least Fuuka seemed reasonably impressed as she said that Junpei must have someone that he really liked to be so sure of that.

It was just a simple conversation and there was no one that Fuuka would know that Minako had said the exactly same thing to him weeks ago. So Fuuka was surprised when Junpei grinned while scratching his side and said that it was probably true.

'I feel it in my bones... somehow. That there's someone like that for me out there... heh.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Morning**__**)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'What the hell is this.'

Aragaki Shinjiro glared unhappily at the books that were delivered to him by a strict looking businessman in a suit before demanding answers from him.

'They are books, Aragaki-san.'

'I can see that, I'm not blind! I'm asking you why the hell did you bring this to me? Heck, did you even get the right person?'

He was already raising his voice in irritation and a part of him noted that despite the ruckus he was making, Minako was still sleeping soundly. Either she was just _that_ tired or she really had something wrong with her.

Those revelations could wait however as the man said that Mitsuru had been the one who said told them to deliver these books to him.

'What the F- are you up to, Mitsuru?! Give me that!'

The note that came with the books made Shinjiro rage more as it gave him directions on what books to read if he was going to go back to school in the third year without repeating the second year.

'Damnit! I'll get you for this, Kirijo!'

Shinjiro raged but couldn't find it within himself to out-argue the Kirijo heiress. But she had a point there... there was a part of him that agreed and knew that she would never let him live it down if he had to repeat his second year with Minako and the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I swear that I'll send the next chapter to <em>Kaiser Dude<em> early!  
><strong>


	60. The Strength of Bonds

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 60: The Strength of Bonds_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So I came back from a trip that was a little too short.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the beta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Morning**__**)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

School was as hectic as Yukari and Junpei imagined it to be as the moment they stepped into class with Fuuka in tow. Everyone started demanding to know whether Minako was fine, and it took a while to calm everyone down to tell them that yes, Minako was fine and she was just staying in the hospital due to hospitalization.

Even so, most of them weren't so sure about that as they questioned why Minako was unconscious and still sleeping after one night in the hospital.

Fortunately for them, it wasn't the first time that Minako had such an experience as in her maiden attempt to summon a Persona, she had been out for a week or two as well. The official reason then was also exhaustion, and it was something the three of them used as a shield to cover for what they did not know.

Thankfully for them, it worked and the class descended into another period of chaos where they debated on when they should visit her as a group and what gifts to present to her as a get-well gift.

Naturally the ruckus caused the news to be spread even further through the whole school but thankfully the S.E.E.S members were spared the most of it.

'Yukari!'

'Rio? Good morning!'

Yukari looked up from her desk as she tried to get a breather to see Rio squeezing herself from the mass of students gathered around the front half of the classroom and going over to her.

'Good morning, Yukari! Hey, do you think we could visit Minako in the afternoon? I'm sure that she'll like that.'

Rio beamed at her friend while Yukari scratched her head and say that might not be a good idea for now.

'If the entire class is going... it'll be hard for Minako to get some peace and quiet... but why not, Rio? You can come with us when we go to visit her today.'

Yukari wasn't sure if she could persuade the class to just send a few representatives instead of going as a group.

'Junpei is working on that, isn't he?'

Rio asked curiously even as Yukari spun around to see that yes, Junpei wasn't there now and had disappeared between them reaching their class and when Yukari had placed her bags on the table.

'Fuuka too? Did you see her, Rio?'

'Yamagishi-san? I saw her with Junpei earlier on with Ms. Toriumi, I thought you knew that they were going together.'

'Ah... I guess I was just too swamped by the class to notice. Ahaha~'

Yukari smiled sheepishly while Rio just nodded in sympathy. She explained that she had been swamped herself when she called Odagiri Hidetoshi about the discovery after she called Minako and she had to stop him from rushing off to the hospital himself to check on her as well.

'I think that's why most of the school knew about it, Odagiri-san must have spread the word that Minako is found... I'm really, really glad that she was... Do you think she'll wake up soon?'

'Oh... I don't know about that... the last time she ended up fainting due to exhaustion took 10 days to wake up... With any luck she'll be able to wake up earlier.'

'I... I see, it might be something genetic... like anemia? You know, the sickness that makes people tire easily.'

'I honestly don't know, Rio... I mean it'll be odd if she's like that as she's so good with sports, right?'

'That's right... Hmmm... maybe she's just too stressed... speaking of stress... do you think they'll let her re-take the last exam?'

'Oh, I'm sure Kirijo-sempai would find a way... but we shouldn't worry about that first. First of all let's wish her well and a fast recovery, yes?'

Yukari beamed as Rio nodded her head in agreement as well. The two girls then spent some time speaking with each other about their plans for the day, a very casual and normal conversation that occupied their time even as Kenji joined in.

It was like Minako had not disappeared at all and the three of them engaged in some carefree banter till Junpei and Fuuka returned; this continued till the bell rang and homeroom started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Morning**__**)**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Yes that is right. Thank you for your assistance.'

Kirijo Mitsuru sighed as she hung up while making the last of her calls to the associates that she had pulled a favor to find Minako. Even if she felt a little bad that she had truly abused her powers and authority for a personal matter like this, the fallout from Minako's disappearance had been actually good for Tatsumi Island as a whole.

The Kirijo group has a large foothold and control of the island, yes, but it was mostly beneath the surface. Thanks to this incident and her personal interest in the disappearance of a very well-known individual in the island, the Kirijo Group, with it's continued assistance to the Police force in Tatsumi Island, had come out better for it.

Their invested interest in the safety and security of the island had won it praise from the residents of the island and their influence has increased as a result.

Mitsuru had even claimed that Aragaki Shinjiro had been working undercover as part of her operations to scout and to provide intelligence of the street gangs that prowled the slums.

Of course that fact was strictly confidential and Mitsuru knew that it had to be kept that way lest the threat to Shinjiro increased.

'Something on your mind, Mitsuru?'

Akihiko's voice almost made Mitsuru drop her phone, but she managed to keep a firm grip on it as she spun around to look at Akihiko looking at him. Her friend had looked more relaxed than she had seen him in weeks and she shook her head while saying that it what had happened still surprised her so far.

'… I had abused my power and privilege as the heiress of the Kirijo Group, but despite it being potentially being a large smear on the corporation, it has instead turned into a great coup for me. My father even congratulated me on how I handled the situation...'

'Isn't that what you want?'

Akihiko asked in confusion as he joined her in leaning against the wall in one of the stairways leading to the roof. Lunch break for Mitsuru had always been the time where she could check up with the organization and for Akihiko, a good time to catch a bit of training.

It was not lost on her that for Akihiko, training was everything after all. So for him to seek her out like this made her heart swell just a little bit more in anticipation and excitement. For what reason, she wasn't totally sure but she was still happy nonetheless.

'I... I don't know, Akihiko. For so long I have been... labeled and named as the heiress for the organization... and I have tried to behave in the same manner. I have not allowed my personal feelings to sway my thinking, and everything that I did was to further the cause of the organization.

Simply knowing that I had actually been abusing my power in personal matters would have shamed me before but it did not, not this time when it came to Arisato, when it came to all of you. I just could not stand by and watch it happen as it had gone against my personal beliefs and ethics. To abandon a friend like that was not something that I wanted to do.'

Mitsuru spoke softly to Akihiko but the champion boxer could sense from the slight wavering in her tone that despite how confident she might have been in the end, Mitsuru was uncertain as well.

'I had been prepared to accept the fallout from the incident and to even... lose that position if it had came down to it. In the end however it had instead furthered my ambition and increased my influence. In the end, I could not help wonder if I had been wrong till now. The decisions that I made before who had all been made in the name of further the organization... could they have been handled differently? Could I have made a bigger difference in the life of others if I had just consulted and listened to my own beliefs and code of ethics?'

Akihiko paused for a moment before she asked whether she was referring to Amada Ken and the accident that had caused Ken's mother's life. It was policy then to just ignore a Shadow's attack and to quash any rumors that might surface due to any Shadow activity. Even if she knew Yukari had not been happy about making the individuals that had attacked Shinjiro to be scapegoats, it would not be the first time.

In the last Large Shadow Incident, the train operator had been charged and sued by the passengers of the train for negligence of his duty as well. Even if the Kirijo group had volunteered their services to defend him, it was another life ruined due to their action.

Even if it was true that it was not their fault that the incident happened that way, it was also not the driver's fault that he was in that position when the Dark Hour started.

The Shadows were at fault, hence the Kirijo group was at fault... but could there be other ways for them to deal with the situation instead?

What about Amada Ken? They have destroyed his life and did not even take responsibility for the action.

It was something that Mitsuru had been sorry about but had not really done any action to remedy it besides providing secret funding to help Ken go through life adequately. It was something that she knew was not enough at all.

..

'Perhaps... I just do not know now. Was what I have done right then? I know that it is not right... but I still made the decision to deny all responsibility for our actions as it was best for the organization, for us, and for Shinjiro. Perhaps for Amada as well, who would want to admit that a monster had killed their parents? He is better off knowing... at least that was my reasoning then. Right now, I am not certain. I... do not like being uncertain.'

Mitsuru finished strongly and she was startled to see Akihiko shaking his head at her.

'If you can say that you don't know now... it's a step forward, Mitsuru... Shinji and I are making amends to Amada now... if you want to, it's never too late to start. That's what Minako and the rest of the guys taught me.'

Akihiko chuckled a little as Mitsuru looked at him in surprise as well. Shinjiro was making amends with Amada? With Akihiko too? Had they kept this from her all this time?

'You never asked, Mitsuru... besides, we don't need to report to you what we do during our free time.'

Akihiko seemed affronted by Mitsuru, but he still smiled nonetheless while saying that the bell was going to ring.

'Amada is going to visit Shinjiro today, perhaps... you'd like to join us?'

Akihiko offered his hand to Mitsuru and after a small moment of hesitation, Mitsuru smiled and took it.

'Let me free up my schedule for it then, Akihiko. Be sure to inform Shinjiro for me.'

Mitsuru did not know it then, but it was the beginning of when she would start to question whether she would really want to be the Kirijo heiress. Like Minako, the Kirijo heiress had not hesitated to help her friends in their time of need, but how much of it was based on her friendship and how much was due to underlying factors that made it convenient for her to help out nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9 **__**Friday **__**(**__**Afternoon**__**)**_

_**Tatsumi Port Island**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'She really looks peaceful like this.'

Rio remarked softly even as they crowded around Minako's bed in her personal ward. As big as it was, it was a personal ward after all but when she considered the group of people that had tried to visit Minako in one go, it was perhaps too small to fit all of them.

Ms. Toriumi had announced that Minako had been found in homeroom and had given strict orders that none of them should visit Minako as a group till she has recovered. It had caused quite an uproar in class but Ms. Toriumi had been insistent on the fact, no doubt pressed by Junpei as she wanted Minako to have as much rest as possible.

She had capitulated when the class wanted to at least send a few gifts to Minako, one of them was a joint get-well poster that the class had managed to create and craft together during home-room.

It was now prominently displayed in the wall directly in front of Minako's bed with all the signatures from the class.

Eventually people had heard about it and they had no choice but to make it even bigger for everyone to sign their wishes to Minako. It was very touching to see that happen, and Yukari knew that Minako would be very touched to see so many people worried for her when she woke up.

In the end, when the three S.E.E.S members tried to slip away after school to visit Minako, with Rio of course, they had been spotted by Odagiri Hidetoshi who had insisted on tagging along as well.

When they had reached the hospital they ran into Maiko and Ken, the two of them coming to visit Shinjiro as well as well as their seniors who were arguing something about being retained in the second year in Shinjiro's ward.

The second years and the two pre-schoolers decided it was better not to get involved in it, and instead hurried over to Minako's room instead.

Ken and Maiko had became firm friends with all of them after their search for Minako, and they were very excited that Minako was found. Maiko even said that she'll visit everyday and would bring Bunkichi and Mitsuko-san with her to visit Minako as well.

Ken, however, was his usual mature self as he asked how they had found Minako. It was something that Hidetoshi and Rio wanted to know too and the S.E.E.S members found themselves in a spot before Junpei said that it was Shinjiro-sempai who had been the one who had found out where she was and they were the ones who had found her. Thus they did not know what was the circumstances that she disappeared under until they asked the both of them.

Thankfully, the sight of Minako sleeping peacefully in her bed was enough to cease all discussion of that matter as they entered Minako's room.

..

Maiko-chan, the youngest of all of them, was solemn too as she just walked over to reach for Minako's hands. When Rio helped her to hold Minako's hands, the young girl just smiled and asked if she could sit beside Minako for a while.

'Of course you can, Maiko-chan. Just try not to wake her up, okay?'

Rio smiled at her, and after fetching a chair for her, she joined her in sitting beside Minako's bed. It was something that was both comforting and heartwarming, as well as very awkward for the others that were present.

'Huh... heh.'

Junpei didn't know what to say about the situation, and so he simply kept quiet as he and Hidetoshi went over to the other side to look at Minako as well. He was concerned for her too, but he could tell that everyone was concerned too and so he shared with the concern that the rest were showing for Minako. It wouldn't hurt for him to do that after all.

'Minako-chan will be fine, Ken-kun.'

Junpei looked up to see Ken rubbing his eyes desperately before he remembered that Ken was an orphan, and seeing Minako like that must have caused him to relive some pretty bad memories. Thankfully, Yukari was there for him, and she guided Ken to sit beside Maiko too. The younger girl quickly allowed Ken to hold Minako's hands too, and even moved to the side to let him sit with her.

Unlike how she was usually like, bubbly, cheerful and energetic, Maiko was strangely solemn as she just nodded to Ken as he continued staring at Minako's sleeping face.

'She will be fine.'

Hidetoshi muttered softly to himself to Junpei's surprise and he just nodded back as well.

Words weren't needed as all of them just took their time making sure that Minako was really alright with their eyes.

..

'Excuse us.'

The door opened softly and their seniors all made their way in as well, quietly of course as they could feel the solemn mood in the entire room. Mitsuru and Shinjiro didn't quite mind, though Akihiko was a little tensed at how things were like here.

Still, all of them took comfort that it was a show of how many people cared for Minako, and Akihiko relaxed after a few minutes have passed and took a seat at the other end of the room.

Shinjiro too wandered to stand beside Junpei, and he gave Hidetoshi a nod when the disciplinary committee chair offered his thanks on finding Minako.

Mitsuru, too, joined the girl's end and after introducing herself, shook off thanks from Rio for her assistance in finding Minako. Yukari did notice that she seemed unnaturally tense when Ken looked up at her in confusion before going back to staring at Minako again.

Eventually though, the silence was broken by Maiko's stomach growling and that caused a small chuckle to come from Akihiko of all people.

'I'll get us something to drink, what would you like, little girl?'

'I'm not little! And it's Maiko! Maiko has a name!'

'Right, right... Maiko-chan then huh? How about we get something to eat.'

Even as Yukari blinked at how Akihiko was handling the protesting and pouting Maiko, she was surprised at how good he was with children when he wasn't before. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with hero worship? He even chuckled a little when Shinjiro growled and said that it'll be good for Ken to grab some food as well.

'A-Aragaki-san, i-it's really fine!'

'No complaints, let's go kid. You came to visit me didn't you? Might as well make sure you eat well today.'

Shinjiro paused when Mitsuru said that she'll like to come as well, and it was well worth it to see the look of surprise when she even introduced herself to Ken as well.

'You must be Amada, I have heard many things about you. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru, it is pleasure to meet you at long last.'

'A-Ah, hai... I'm Amada... Amada Ken. I... I heard about you too.'

It was clear that Ken was both surprised and uncomfortable with the sudden introduction but he took it with his stride when Shinjiro just asked her whether they were going or just going to continue talking.

'Indeed, let us go. Do any one of you want something as well? I presume all of you would be here for a while longer?'

Mitsuru gave all of them a small smile and seemed disturbed when many of them just stared at her in confusion.

'Did I say something wrong, Takeba?'

'A-Ah, no, not really! Why don't you go on ahead, sempai! We'll catch up soon... Ahaha...'

Yukari laughed nervously even as Junpei nodded his head eagerly as well.

'Don't worry, we got this covered!'

'Is that so? Well... do not let me intrude then.'

Mitsuru gave a confused look at how Shinjiro was trying to hide his amusement as well with a confused looking Ken in front of her before they headed off.

..

'W-Wow... d-did the Student Council President just smile at us?'

Rio was the first to break the silence that had descended on all of them and it made Junpei chuckle a little as he prodded Hidetoshi as well, the disciplinary committee chair seemed to be frozen in place and Junpei didn't blame him.

'Sempai has been doing that a little more lately...'

Yukari muttered softly to herself while Fuuka just said that she was new and she didn't really... see much of a difference.

'You wouldn't understand, Fuuka-chan... She was... just cold... Junpei would understand, right?'

'Yeah... she was... distant. Yeah, that's right! Distant! Like she was always different from us... Not that she was looking down on us or anything, but that she had a different standard to hold herself to... I can't really phrase it that well.'

Junpei scratched his head while Rio said that she had forgotten how Fuuka lived in the same dormitory as well.

'That's so nice! If staying at the dormitory allowed me to spend my days with Yukari and Minako, I don't really mind.'

Rio beamed but then blushed when Yukari teased her by asking if she would miss Kenji. Although they never really discussed it between them, all the girls knew about Rio's not-so-secret crush with Kenji. Judging from the way Junpei just rolled his eyes, even he caught on too. But for some reason he seemed a little nervous, perhaps about waking Minako up and Yukari made a shushing noise even as Hidetoshi spoke up as well.

'It is the first time I have ever seen the Student Council President smile like that...'

It seemed that he was still in shock from what he had seen before, and that was too much for Junpei as he started clutching his stomach in pain at the bewildered expression on the normally stoic and serious Hidetoshi's face.

Despite their worry for Minako, all of them couldn't help but chuckle and laugh as well. Somehow, they knew that Minako would want them to do that as well even while she was still recovering.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Maiko was happy to know that Minako nee-chan was found, but she was happy to meet some new big sisters and big brothers too!

'There you go, Maiko-chan.'

'Thank you, big brother.'

Maiko smiled cheerfully at the older boy who had bought her favorite drink for her. Even if she knew that she shouldn't follow strangers like that but since this big brother knew big sister Minako, he was fine to be with.

Besides, big brother Shinjiro was with them too and they were buying food for the two of them.

'What is big brother's name?'

'Ah, that's right. I never introduced myself. I'm Sanada Akihiko.'

The tall boy squatted down to look at Maiko, and the younger girl cheerfully nodded and asked if he was the boxer that Ken-kun always talked about.

'Ah, maybe... I'm a boxer after all.'

For some reason he seemed pained, but then he grinned at Maiko as he boxed the air a few times.

'Like this, that's how I box.'

'Akihiko, you shouldn't show that to a child.'

Another big sister, this time with hair redder than big sister Minako's and who was a bit taller too scolded him while Maiko pouted again.

'I'm not small! And I'm Maiko! Maiko!'

Maiko waved her hands in the air to elaborate, and the big sister chuckled as well before saying that she knew and was sorry for it.

'I am Kirijo Mitsuru, and you are Maiko, right?'

'Right! Maiko can call you Mitsuru nee-san right?'

'Well if you want to I suppose it is alright.'

The big sister seemed surprised at her words, but Maiko wasn't affected as she said that she was very pretty.

'Me? Why would you say that, Maiko?'

'Because Mitsuru nee-san has beautiful long hair! I wish I can have hair like you, Mitsuru nee-san! But Minako nee-san has pretty hair too! Would she wake up soon?'

'I am sure she will do so soon, Maiko.'

'Yay! Then we can have takoyaki together soon?'

'Tako... yaki? Is it the food with oct-'

'Mm! It's Maiko's favorite food! Let's go eat some together, Mitsuru nee-san!'

'Ah... maybe, but eating that might req-'

'Let's go soon, okay, okay?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Back in the hospital room, the two girl's conversation was going into unknown territory. The boys however, Ken excluded... maybe Akihiko too, could only shake their head a little.

'Oi, Aki...'

'Yeah?'

'Mitsuru she... really isn't good with kids, is she?'

'No, I guess not. But I wasn't either...'

Akihiko chuckled to himself even as he watched fondly as Maiko tried to break into the walls that Mitsuru had formed around her heart with much success.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: You know, I really hate FF net's formatting now.<br>**


	61. A Second Awakening

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 61: A Second Awakening_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Finally a regular update. Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>52**__**9**__** –**__** 6/6 Saturday (Afternoon)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Just like Yukari had feared, Minako was out for the better half of a week but even so all of her friends had taken the time to actually come visit her everyday. Despite that, school had to go on, and she was more than a bit surprised to see Junpei's results being actually pretty good for a change.

Besides the exam that she missed, Minako was the top of her class in all of them and Mitsuru assured them that Minako would have a chance to retake that test as well. Still, she was very much surprised and amazed that Mitsuru could still think about their studies at a time like this, but then again, it suited her image as the Kirijo heiress.

Personally though Yukari didn't quite mind, it was absolutely relaxing compared to the hectic days of planning, frantic searching nd day and night of praying when Minako had disappeared.

That said, Yukari had the honor of knowing more about Minako and her friends than she would have without the incident happening in the first place.

Besides Ken, Maiko, Rio, and Hidetoshi visiting almost everyday, there were a few others too.

For starters, the owner of the Bookworms store in the Stripmall, Bunkichi and Mitsuko-san, the transfer student Bebe, and a very mature-looking Hasegawa Saori had came by to visit.

That was not even considering how their own class, the entire student council and Rio's entire tennis club came by as well to visit Minako as well.

It seemed that the incident with Minako had actually helped mend Rio's relationships with the other tennis club members, at least a little as they did not make much of a fuss when they saw her resting like that, and for that she was very thankful.

Of course it wasn't just Yukari that was looking over Minako, Junpei was doing his part too although he mostly took the shift before Yukari as she had her club and all to attend with.

According to him the various shopkeepers like the owner of Wakatsu, Chagall Cafe, and even Club Escapade came down to visit Minako and see if she's alright.

Once again, the wonders of the bonds that Minako had desperately forged by herself were showing themselves!

* * *

><p>..<p>

'U-ugh...'

The sounds of someone groaning was the first thing that made Fuuka look up from the book that she was reading, and when she turned over to her sleeping friend, Fuuka was very excited and happy to see that it was indeed Arisato Minako who was waking up.

'M-Minako-san!'

'Uhh?'

Minako was squinting as she blinked, her eyes probably still not used to the light and she coughed a few times before weakly asking for water.

'W-Water... please...'

She groaned again as she tried to clear her throat, no doubt hard after being out for a week, and Fuuka hurried to get some water for her even as the Wild Card tossed and turned in bed. No doubt a portion of her body had gone stiff after lying in bed for so long and Fuuka sympathized when she heard Minako give out even more grunts of discomfort as she shielded her eyes from the light.

'Ah, is it too bright for you, Minako-san? Here you go, some water.'

Fuuka smiled at her friend even as she hurried over to adjust the lights for Minako. The Wild card stopped wincing and visibly relaxed as she took a sip of water, and then another and soon enough it was all gone.

'M-More water please?'

Minako pleaded again and despite herself, Fuuka felt a little motherly seeing Minako in this state. Her friend was weak, not physically weak, but mentally weak and she guessed that Minako had just shut down after invoking her Persona too many times. It was a situation that did not occur often simply because they were only allowed to explore Tartarus around 45 minutes at the most, but Minako was in there for four times that amount.

The only reason Fuuka wasn't that affected when she got stuck in Tartarus for twice that amount of time was because she wasn't actively invoking her Persona like Minako was. It was complicated but using Personas like 'weapons' caused a much stronger drain on an individual than using their passive abilities.

Besides, Fuuka was interested in getting out of the way of the Shadows anyway and not to engage them like Minako did. Who knows how many groups of Shadows Minako had crushed on her way down before she was picked up by Theodore.

Fuuka knew of Theodore, he was the individual that Minako had faced by herself once on the top of the secret dungeon, Monad. That was why she had not said anything to him for fear of raising his suspicions.

'T-Thank you... F-Fuuka... FUUKA?!'

Minako suddenly sat up as she recognized who it was that was tending to her. The sudden movement however, caused Minako to drop back to bed with a big wince as she saw nothing but white for a moment and felt like something was squeezing the back of her head. It was in short, very painful, and Minako felt tears form in her eyes as Fuuka told her to not move so suddenly.

'Don't move, Minako-san... you just woke up, your body might have recovered but you had been sleeping for a week now. Rest, Minako-san, don't try to get up.'

Even after a few minutes, the pain wasn't fully gone and Minako could only manage to nod to Fuuka as her friend nodded in relief.

'I'll get you some more water.'

Fuuka left with her cup and Minako tried her best to piece together what had been happening since she got lost. The last thing she remembered was defeating that last Reaper by herself... and then Theodore.

'He hit me!'

Minako sat up again in righteous fury and was struck blind by that same condition, but this time she just collapsed on the bed without warning as she gave out a loud cry of pain and frustration at how her body was _not_ helping her at this moment.

'O-Oh... it hurts... god it hurts...'

Minako squirmed in bed even as she hugged her head desperately, but she did relax a little when Fuuka reached out to calm her down, her smaller hands pressing a wet towel against her head that seemed to help the situation a bit.

'Close your eyes, Minako-san... just close your eyes and relax... I said that you shouldn't try getting up, didn't I?'

Fuuka seemed resigned but she also seemed happy that Minako was so full of energy despite just waking up, and so Minako kept quiet as she waited for the throbbing pain at the back of her head to stop.

Eventually it did, and Minako was able to look at Fuuka as her friend stared back at her happily.

'I'm glad that you are feeling better now, Minako-san.'

There was silence for a while as Minako could only gape up at her, wondering why she was here, why she was looking over her, and most importantly, what has she done to be the one looking after her. She was in the hospital, that much was obvious and that meant she was saved as well. Her friends had come for her like they had promised but then... why was Fuuka here?

'W-Why?'

Minako managed to croak out but her first attempt was betrayed by her own throat as she still had difficulty forcing out some syllabus and she tried again, this time with Fuuka in front of her.

'Why...why did you help me? Y-You... You know that you didn't need to... you could have walked away.'

Minako had told her that, she had even stressed it to Fuuka that it would be alright for her to not accept the burden, especially since Fuuka knew what was coming. What she would have to go through, it just wasn't fair for her to drag Fuuka in like that.

But apparently Fuuka had just agreed to help out anyway and before... she was even supposed to in the first place. Minako wasn't totally sure what she should feel about it. Should she feel guilty that her actions caused her to make that decision? Or should she be upset that she was a factor in the world changing again? Should she be happy that her friends and Fuuka had came for her despite knowing that it might have changed everything she was fighting for? Yukari would have known, she should have known the consequences and yet... apparently after everything she told Yukari and Fuuka, they had come for her anyway.

They had shared that same responsibility and sin of changing the world and the future like how she had did before. Would they then be punished like what she had apparently been subjected to? Would it be her fault then? So many things that she wanted to ask herself but she was silenced when Fuuka told her that it was alright.

'I wanted to do this, Minako-san.'

'Y-You... wanted to?'

'I wanted to... because I couldn't help myself after seeing what Minako-san did to save Shinjiro-sempai... what she had changed the world... the choices that you have given me and for everyone. Everyone... did this because they wanted to, Minako-san. So ….So it's alright.'

..

Fuuka hugged her again, a very warm and tight hug that made Minako wanted to cry again, and cry she did as her hands reached out to hug Fuuka. Somehow, even though her entire body felt so numb and so stiff, she still managed to hugged Fuuka tighter and her strength obviously surprised Fuuka who remarked that yes, she probably had done some intensive training by herself.

'… Gomen... for doing this for my sake... I... I must apologize...'

'Please don't, Minako-san... thanks to you and the courage you shown... I was able to make friends with Natsuki and her friends.'

Fuuka announced happily even as they separated, and that was indeed news to Minako as Fuuka described how she had stood up to them by saying that she wanted to be friends with Natsuki when they tried to intimidate her again. Apparently what she had done impressed them, and they stopped bothering her after that. In the end, however, Fuuka had became friends with Natsuki who was in her same class.

'I... I might not have gone through the same things... and I might have not been able to say the same things... and I'm...definitely not the _me_ that you are familiar with, Minako-san... but I am still me... I am still, Yamagishi Fuuka... I... I might not have the same courage and the same ideals... as _me_ but I'm... still me. And more than that... I want to change me... I know I can, because Minako-san has changed many people because you believed in them... I'll believe in myself and everyone as well. It's... something, that I can do, that anyone can do if they just believed.'

Fuuka smiled at her friend even as Minako felt something blossom within her. The Priestess Social Link that had not been formed yet had appeared fully formed in her heart, giving her the blessings of forming the ultimate Priestess Persona, Scathach.

It was such a shock that Minako could only just stare at her in shock and disbelief as Fuuka just smiled happily at her. It seemed that she was very proud of her accomplishment too.

'A-And here, a gift for you, Minako-san.'

Fuuka smiled again as she reached for her bag to pull out a new pair of headphones for her.

'I heard from Kirijo sempai that your old earphones were spoiled, Minako-san. So I made this for you... I've always been good with technology... I-If you like, you can use them instead.'

'M-Mm...T-Thank you... Fuuka...'

Minako knew that her friend really had grown, it might not be the same Fuuka that she was familiar with, but it was still a Fuuka that she was proud to have as her friend. This Fuuka might be quieter, and she might not be as close as she was to her for now, but Minako could feel the definite bond, trust and camaraderie that she felt between the two of them. It was perhaps born out of the things that the two of them had in common, the fact that the two of them knew what was going to happen. It might not be for the best of reasons, and it definitely might not be what their relationship had been in the other time-lines but ultimately, it was something that Minako wanted to cherish and she hoped that Fuuka cherished it too.

No, she had to correct herself. The two of them knew what _might_ happen. That was as much as Margaret was prepared to say and Minako managed to sniff again even as Fuuka looked on politely.

'I... Arisato Minako... I'll be in your care, Fuuka-chan.'

Despite how it hurt, Minako still bowed to Fuuka and the two of them giggled when Fuuka did the same and said that it was the same for her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Priestess Social Link, Formed!<strong>

**Priestess Social Link Level, Maxed?!**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Ah, that's right... I should show you this too, Minako-san.'

Fuuka said aloud suddenly after she had called her other friends to say that she was awake, and Minako stared at her friend for a moment as Fuuka concentrated by closing her eyes. What Minako saw next was enough for her to drop the cup of water on her blanket as she just gaped at Fuuka in shock, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

'J-J-Juno?! H-How? Why?! When?!'

Fuuka actually giggled at the expression Minako made as the Wild Card was again seeing stars as it was indeed Juno, and not Lucia that was Fuuka's Persona now and with that transformation, new powers were surely unlocked as Minako's mind just swirled with the potential changes that this might cause in their mission and how they would explain to Mitsuru and their chairman.

'It happened the night I befriended Natsuki... I guess, I have the same determination that I had the _last _time. I... I know that I could connect with others, with my friends... but I guess I didn't believe it before. It's... different from when I said that I trust you and that I believe you, Minako-san. I still do and I believe that no matter what, what you are doing is for all of us... in the end, it was myself that had to change... I... I think I proved that that night... Natsuki messaged me and asked me if I would like... to... 'hang-out'. I was so happy! I, think it was then that I know that Minako-san... Minako-chan... is right. That I... that we, all can change if we believe in ourselves.'

Fuuka blushed at how she had just called Minako, a much more informal greeting that was shared between friends and Minako beamed even more as she nodded her head.

'Everyone... is stronger together... but everyone has to believe to change... That's what I learned and experienced... even though I was about to give up at the start too... but I know now, that I can't give up... I just can't.'

Minako would say even more if not for the fact that the door was flung open by an excited Rio who simply beamed when she saw Minako awake and sitting up on her bed.

..

'MINAKO-CHAN!'

Rio screamed and literally flung herself at Minako despite the look of surprise from Fuuka and the half-hearted reprimand from Kenji as he walked in too.

Rio's flying hug was almost enough to knock the two girls off of the bed, but somehow Minako managed to keep the two of them on the bed itself as Rio pulled her to arm length as she stared at her intensely.

'Are you feeling better? How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Is there any part of you that is sore? How many fingers can you see right now?'

Rio was obviously excited to see her friend like that, and so Minako simply shook her head while saying that she's fine.

'I'm sorry for making you worry, Rio... So sorry...'

Fuuka had filled her in on their cover story for her disappearance as well as how they had rescued her from Tartarus. Despite her initial indignation that Theodore had attacked her friends like that and it only got worse when Akihiko sempai had suggested that they should blame Theodore for her disappearance, Minako had to agree with them that it was probably for the best.

So her cover story was set and it was something she had to stick with as she told Rio that she was scared and she ran... but she couldn't remember much after that.

'Oh Minako-chan, I'm so sorry for bringing it up again.'

Rio's lips trembled, barely holding her emotions back while Minako shook her head and said that she would be more careful from now on.

'No more going out in Maid outfits...'

Minako managed a small crack that had Rio narrowing her eyes unhappily with Minako and the Wild Card had to raise her hands to swear that she would not do that again.

'Promise?'

'I promise!'

'Good... I was very worried, Minako-chan.'

'She was you know... the moment she got that call she just dragged me from my home and all the way here.'

Kenji grinned even as Rio blushed, but did not deny that either.

'I'm sorry for worrying you and the rest of the class too, Kenji-kun.'

'Nah, it's good that you're feeling energetic already, now that's the Minako-chan that I remember. Now how about a da-'

Before Rio or Minako could comment about Kenji's flirtatious nature again, the door swung open to reveal Yukari and Junpei as the two of them entered the room with big smiles on their face.

'Minako-chan!'

'Looking good there, Minako!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Arisato Minako was both embarrassed and happy that so many of her friends had cared enough for her to actually go about the entire town to search for her. However she was not happy when they described how they went into the slums as well and fiercely reprimanded them on doing that till Rio mentioned that they were helped by Shinjiro.

'Eh? Shinjro-sempai?'

Minako was caught off-guard as even Maiko-chan, her dear Maiko-chan, had popped by with Ken during the middle of their explanation on what was going on with Ken, told her that she liked Shinjiro-sempai too.

'He is big like a teddy bear.'

She was unable to stop herself from snorting in amusement even as Shinjiro himself looked affronted by what Maiko was saying. It was also a lost cause for all of her other friends as they started laughing or giggling at that new revelation.

All of her friends were present, even Odagiri Hidetoshi had came to visit when he got the news, although he had excused himself rather quickly when Yukari and even Mitsuru teased him about how he had been neglecting his duties as the student council disciplinary committee.

Mitsuru hadn't meant anything bad, but apparently Hidetoshi had taken that to heart... only for her to compliment him in his loyalty to his friends that had caused Hidetoshi to turn even redder than usual before he excused himself swiftly.

'Mitsuru nee-san too! I like her! Neh,neh, Minako nee-chan, Mitsuru nee-chan bought me plenty of sweets! But she doesn't know what is takoyaki, can we get some for her next time?'

Maiko beamed happily at her favored older sister as she had managed to snuggle with her beneath her sheets despite Ken trying to persuade her not to do the same. It seemed like everyone had a soft spot for Maiko as well, for Rio just shook her head and looked at Maiko fondly when she saw Maiko doing that for the first time.

..

After Junpei and Yukari had arrived it had heralded a stream of visitors as Shinjiro dropped by as well, a vicious grin on his face even as Akihiko filed in quietly behind him. Fuuka and Yukari had already filled her in with what Akihiko did for her sake, and she formally apologized and asked for forgiveness from her senior. Even if the incident had not taken place, Minako herself was already making steps to reconcile with Akihiko. Regardless of her intentions, she had been too petty, and in front of all of her friends, asked for forgiveness for all she had put him through, as well as all the trouble that she had caused. She did the same for Shinjiro, Yukari and Junpei as well just as Mitsuru stepped in.

Despite Rio and Kenji not knowing what was going on, the two of them had just kept quiet while Akihiko mumbled about how it really wasn't needed. Shinjiro simply snorted and said that they were even, while Junpei and Yukari said that that's what friends did for each other.

Mitsuru on the other hand simply said warmly that she expected her to do the same for all of them and so it was just natural for them to do the same.

It was enough for Minako to start crying again, and all of them simply waited till she was done crying, her friends comforting her all the while and reassuring her that it was alright.

..

'I'm getting a little hungry too... so maybe later on Shinjiro nii-san can bring you to get some Takoyaki okay?'

'Ehh but I want Minako nee-chan to go with me! Mitsuru nee-chan and Yukari nee-chan and Rio nee-chan too!'

Maiko pouted cutely, but that idea was shot down by Akihiko who said that Minako should rest but he didn't mind bringing the two of them over nonetheless.

'Be a good girl and follow Akihiko nii-chan and Mitsuru nee-chan okay?'

Minako stuck her tongue out at Shinjiro who was grumbling at being called 'nii-san' instead of 'nii-chan' but he was grinning in the end as he told Maiko to make sure that Akihiko and Mitsuru enjoy their time together later on.

It was perhaps a little difficult for a child like Maiko to understand Shinjiro's suggestion, but the rest of them, including Ken, did and that made Akihiko stutter a little while Mitsuru looked awkwardly to the sit before clearing her throat.

'In any rate, I am sure that you are hungry, Arisato... perhaps all of you would like something as well?'

It was a repeat of what had happened a week earlier, and this time most of them replied in the affirmative as Junpei and Rio asked for some takeaway beef bowls while the girls asked for something lighter from Wild Duck Burger, a sentiment that was echoed by Ken.

However, before Minako could place her own request, she was pre-empted by Rio and Fuuka much to the surprise of the others.

'Now we already had this discussion earlier on, Minako-chan. It really is not a good idea for you to have that right now.'

'Mm... Iwasaki-san is right, your stomach might be a little delicate... you must have something lighter... and it is not good to be so restrictive in your diet.'

Fuuka reminded Minako even as the Wild Card looked desperate at being cornered by her two friends.

'B-But I've gone a week without it already! I... I miss it!'

'All the more you should not have so much if you are clearly addicted to it, Minako.'

Rio was unmovable and Minako turned to Fuuka instead who just said that since Minako was out for a week anyway, she should have something more healthy for her first real meal in a week.'

'Sempai, could you please get some thing light for her? Like porridge maybe?'

'B-But, p-please, Fuuka-chan! Rio-chan! J-Just a little bit! If you get some too then I'll promise that I'll only eat one slice!'

"Da-me!"

The two girls echoed at the same time before giggling to themselves even as the rest of the gang continued to look mystified.

'What are you two talking about?'

Yukari finally asked, but the moment Rio mentioned about Minako's favorite food, she snapped her fingers and declared triumphantly.

'Ah, the prodigy platters at Wakatsu!'

Minako's face fell even more when everyone seemed to agree with Fuuka and Rio and she desperately sought out Mitsuru for help only for her senior to stifle a smile as she said that she too agreed with all of them.

'Raw fish slices might not be the best for you right now, Arisato... though I will bring back some, I do not expect you to even dare to consume it. From now till your discharge, you shall be on a strict diet.'

'Ehhh?!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> **Thank you for your support, as always!**


	62. Various Changes

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 62: Various Changes_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <strong>**_Kaiser Dude_**** for the beta. And like, I'm totally worried about Index Corp being declared bankrupt T_T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>66 Saturday (Afternoon)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako spent quite a delightful time speaking with her friends, and she seemed none-the-worse for the wear as just like Fuuka had expected, she was just mentally drained. Perhaps Theodore had been right to knock her out then but she really didn't want to think about what had happened during Tartarus again.

Then again, just the thought of meeting Igor in the Velvet Room was going to be a challenge by herself.

However, what was more pressing was the careful way in which the S.E.E.S members told Minako that the full moon was two days from today.

Minako had ascertained that Fuuka had only told the S.E.E.S members the barest minimum about what might happen and what she knew, but at the same time, Minako was aware that for better or worse, one week has already passed.

Margaret's warning had in fact been as vague as they come, she simply stated that in around a week, there would be an event that would change the fate of the world. From the looks of things, she was not the one who was responsible for the event and was helpless to prevent it even if she was certain that it had something to do with her directly.

Was it Fuuka's determination and the S.E.E.S successful retrieval of her? If that was so, Minako was glad that Fuuka had chosen to help them instead. There was no doubt that they would not have been able to retrieve her like she did without Fuuka's assistance.

That said, the stars must have aligned themselves really well if Theodore and her had somehow been travelling in that exact few floors when S.E.E.S made their way there.

If there was god out there, Minako would want to offer her greatest thanks for this miraculous escape from Tartarus.

But right now, she was forced with a dilemma as well simply because of what had happened to her.

It was a sign that Margaret was correct in her theories, not that Minako had doubted her for a moment, and that all of her 'memories' of the 'future' was not more or less void. Fuuka had joined S.E.E.S earlier, Shinjiro was going to be playing an active role in S.E.E.S, and Akihiko was still injured and unable to help out.

What's better or worse was that Yukari, Akihiko, and Fuuka had already developed their individual resolve and got stronger for it due to her interference. Was this... right?

Minako wasn't sure, and that's why she was anxious to get out of bed and ask Mitsuru for permission to join S.E.E.S in the Full Moon Operation a few days later on.

So despite all the fun they were having together as they talked about school, what Minako had missed out on, as well as lamenting about their exam results, Minako was relieved when all of the non-S.E.E.S members excused themselves and they were alone one again.

..

'We would like a moment in private please.'

Mitsuru spoke politely to the nurse and doctors who had just finished checking up on Minako, and after they complied, another S.E.E.S meeting was quickly chaired by Mitsuru.

'First of all, let me start by stating that the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji-san has accepted our cover story for Arisato's disappearance while at the same time made it a priority for us to know more about this individual named Theodore. Arisato, could you tell us what you know about Theodore and your relationship with him?'

Minako complied, and but she told them that she was telling them this in the condition of absolute confidentiality.

'Theodore... is a good friend of mine... the one who could have actually took me to Tartarus is someone else... someone powerful... Theodore... won't exactly say who that person or thing was... but since he is willing to take the rap... I won't stop him from doing so. He has his reasons, and I have my reasons for holding some information back, sempai... It has to do with my powers.

'You mean... your powers to change and use different Personas?'

'Yes... Theodore is the one who helped me develop my powers and my Personas... I... I won't stop sempai and the chairman from trying to find him... but I want to reassure you that he means no harm and is a good friend to me.'

Minako explained briefly about how Theodore helped her with her Personas and how she had met him.

'He is a Wild Card like me, Wild Cards are individuals who possess the power to switch Personas... He was the one who helped me discover what my Personas are and how I use them more effectively... I'm sorry for keeping this from all of you but... you've seen how powerful Theodore was... the person he was serving swore me to absolute secrecy... if he ever found out that I told someone else...'

Minako paled when she said this and she was relieved when Mitsuru shook her head and said that was enough for now.

'To think that there are beings and individuals who are capable of such feats...they approached you, am I right, Arisato?'

'Yes, that is right...'

'I suppose there's no help or threat from that avenue... well, I suppose is too much to really ask for more help at this point.'

Mitsuru seemed proud of the group of individuals that had gathered around before she dropped another bombshell on all of them.

'I had my suspicions before, but I have confirmed them... unfortunately for us, it seems that Amada has the potential as well.'

The news was enough to make Minako tense and indeed many of those present gave their own startled looks, most of all Shinjiro who winced and bit his lip a little as he contemplated that thought.

'Oi, Mitsuru... did you volunteer to come last week because you sensed Amada's potential beforehand?'

Shinjiro's eyes narrowed disapprovingly and it was a look that was shared by all of them, but was dispelled a little as Mitsuru shook her head and said that she did no such thing.

'It was the chairman who informed me of that possibility, and after verifying it with the Kirijo group's sensors, we discovered that although weak, Amada certainly has the potential to be a Persona user. One of the reasons for me calling this meeting it was to consult whether all of you on whether you would mind or object to him being approached regarding his potential.'

There was a brief silence amongst all of them before Yukari protested on the grounds that he was just a child. Junpei agreed with her but then said that if he decided to join after thinking about it, he felt that they should at least protect Ken from others.

'A Persona user is powerful, sempai... even if Ken-kun doesn't want to help us, it would still be good for us to take him in to make sure he won't be a target due to his potential.'

Shinjiro agreed with Junpei, and after a while, even Akihiko agreed as well. When all eyes turned to Fuuka and Minako, Minako replied that although she agreed with letting Ken have his own choice, she was torn as she did not want to immerse Ken inside this darkness they had fallen themselves into.

'I... I agree with Minako-chan. It might be good for us to respect his decision... but he's still young... I... I don't want him to be exposed to this unless absolutely necessary.'

There was an awkward silence as Mitsuru said that although she would want to agree with Minako and Fuuka, she was siding towards Junpei, Akihiko and Shinjiro.

'The fact is... that there might be the possibility of another group of Persona users like us. It is at least hinted as such that there was a possibility... that they operate in Tatsumi Port Island as well.'

Minako had to give Shinjiro-sempai credit for the poker face that he was able to produce as Minako couldn't help but give a small gasp of surprise. Everyone else but Fuuka and Akihiko looked sceptical so her reaction was not questioned by Mitsuru as she explained that the group who had been hired to attack Shinjiro was hired by Strega. This much was determined by the Police as they had interrogated them and had provided transcripts of how those men had summoned monsters to threaten them to carry out the mission.

Of course that revelation, was cut short when Minako turned her head towards Shinjiro so fast that Shinjiro could not help but wince as Minako raised her voice at having not been informed of that at all.

'You were attacked?! Why didn't anyone tell me about that!'

'Oh gods, relax! I got the better of them! I'm not a kid damnit, Minako!'

Despite Shinjiro's reassurance, Minako still had difficulty keeping her calm even as Shinjiro waved at Mitsuru for her to continue on. Somehow he knew that Mitsuru was happy that Minako gave such a strong reaction as it just vindicated her concern for him.

..

Mitsuru however cleared her throat and continued softly even as everyone listened to her. Minako paid extra attention as she did want to know what Mitsuru had found out.'

'With the emergence of that unknown new power, it is prudent for us to at least educate Amada and to bring him under our protection earlier on. Who knows what might happen to him if we do not make the necessary precautions. For all we know, the other group might be seeking to eliminate other Persona users like us.'

Mitsuru's eyes were harsh and faced with such a possibility; Minako, Fuuka and Yukari agreed with Mitsuru and the Kirijo Hieress told them that she would speak to the chairman about this as well later on.

'Last on the agenda is the next operation... which might happen in the Full Moon, for that I want everyone to be ready to mobilize at a moment's notice.'

'I'm going too.'

Minako said so suddenly and she wasn't surprised to see everyone glaring at her, with the exception of Fuuka who kept quiet as she just lowered her head. Fuuka knew of her own dilemma, that the Shadow might emerge where she was anyway and so the idea was moot, but she had to declare that anyway to all of them.

'Refused. On the pains of execution.'

Mitsuru answered almost immediately and Minako knew then that Mitsuru had already read her mind and her intentions on this particular subject. The others apparently agreed with Mitsuru, but due to their knowledge of why Minako said that, they kept quiet.

It was Minako's battle with Mitsuru and hers alone as her friends both supported and wish to deny her this opportunity. It was very tough being Arisato Minako's friend after all.

'I have to go, sempai. At the very least I can't be in the hospital during the night of the Full Moon.'

Mitsuru asked her evenly, waiting for an explanation and Minako took a huge gamble then and said that there was a chance that the Shadows as a whole were after her.

'They are after you? Why... would you say that?'

Even as Mitsuru paused at the possibility of it, Minako noticed Yukari and Shinjiro narrowing their eyes as well. Apparently this was something that the two of them suspected and Minako took the opportunity to swing with it as it really wasn't a lie anyway. The large Shadows wanted to be reunited with Death inside her and so sought her out. Well, sought her out was a very tamed down version of what they wanted to do to her, but anyway the meaning was there. The Shadows were really after her after all.

'The two large Shadows that I had faced came straight after me the moment they saw me. Yukari-chan, do you remember that night? The Shadow just came and attacked me... and the one on the train, it didn't attack till I was in the same room as it was... It's a long shot... but it is possible that they were after me... After all... it could be that the Shadows were the ones who abducted me despite the protection of Theodore... I... I don't really remember what happened that night... After all, why would I be brought to Tartarus, the home of the Shadows?'

Minako was laying it very thick, but her argument and reasoning was certainly plausible, even if far-fetched. Then again, Minako also know that all of them were part of S.E.E.S and were fighting unnatural beings called Shadows. Common sense and logic have long ago failed to make sense to them at this point, right?

'Even so...'

'What is important is even if I'm not allowed to be part of the mission, I must not be in the hospital when it is the Full Moon... we could be causing a lot of causalities if I stayed here...'

'So that we can use you as bait? Do not be ridiculous!'

Junpei raised his voice in frustration but he calmed down when Yukari told him to calm down while Mitsuru agreed with the two of them.

'I would never condone a friend of mine to be used as bait... but I will admit to your reasoning being sound...'

Mitsuru did not continue as they heard someone knocking on the door. All conversations ceased as a nurse entered the room and told them that the doctor would like to speak to Minako now.

'We would be waiting outside then, Minako-chan.'

Even as the all of them left the room, Yukari gave her a small smile even as Minako nodded to them reassuringly. There was just no way that she was going to let them face the Full Moon Shadow by themselves. Especially when she knew how dangerous those Shadows might have became.

* * *

><p><em><strong>66 Saturday (Night)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

You are being suicidal, you do know that don't you, Arisato. To even think about taking part in a life and death battle when you are not even at your best, can be considered that.'

Mitsuru reminded Arisato Minako but the Wild Card simply smiled sadly while saying that she didn't really have a choice in the matter, did she?

Mitsuru had dismissed the rest of the S.E.E.S members as the check-up had taken longer than Minako had thought it would be. There had been endless questions from the doctor; she assumed that it was because she was here in the name of the Kirijo group did he pay so much attention to her, but it still made her relieved when he was done.

Once again it had been a complete mystery why she had lost consciousness like that, well Minako knew that one of the reasons was Theodore hitting her in the back like that, but she had still slept for the better part of a week. The splitting headache she had reminded her of how she had summoned Orpheus/Thanatos for the first time and she guessed it had to do with overusing her Persona like she had mentioned before.

..

But back to the topic, if she was right, she'll be the one that brought about harm to everyone else when the Shadows attacked, but if she was wrong, she had simply left the hospital a day earlier. What and who was at stake was too great to be risked so casually. Why take the risk to potentially cause more harm when they could lower and mitigate the risk just by letting her get discharged earlier?

Minako raised that question back to Mitsuru, and the Kirijo heiress found herself unable to refute her argument and she just sighed as a reply.

'Perhaps the chairman, Ikutsuki-san was right after all. You do like to do things your way.'

But Mitsuru wasn't mad or upset at her act of defiance. Instead, she seemed proud as she told Minako that her work would be that much easier if everyone had the initiative and courage to do what she did.

'There are people who follow my lead to please me after all. I am not infallible as I am human... if everyone could argue and cite their case like what you did, Arisato... things would be done faster and even better even without my presence.'

Mitsuru's eyes seemed distant, but she recovered before saying that despite all that, she did not want Minako to be part of the action later on.

'Regardless of what you might say and what you have prepared to persuade me to allow you to join us in two day's time, you would not be joining us for this operation today, I would tie you to your bed if I have to.'

Mitsuru was adamant on that point, but it seemed that she had never argued with Minako at all as the Wild Card simply said that was being silly, naive and was simply wishful thinking.

'If the Shadows were really after me, sempai...wouldn't that be holding me from fighting back if you tied me to my bed? Besides that, sempai, you have to consider what they would do to get to me in the first place. I might not know why the Shadows are after me but it is still a fact that they had already tried something already. Who knows what they would do if I don't face them... in the worst-case scenario there might be hundreds of them waiting to attack us to find me. Isn't it best if I show myself to lure them out first?'

'Ugh.'

Mitsuru know that she had asked for that, and even though she knew that given enough time she might have been able to come up with a better argument to quash Minako's wish to be with them on the night of the full moon. Unfortunately for her, Mitsuru didn't have the opportunity now and she found herself sighing again as she too started helping Minako pack her limited belongings for her in preparation for her discharge the following day.

'Thank you, sempai.'

Minako smiled at her senior even as Mitsuru sighed at seeing Minako having her evoker tucked within her hospital gown as well. After that traumatising incident, Mitsuru was more surprised that she had been able to continue behaving like she did before, much less still be concerned about Tartarus and the implications of her kidnapping. She must have gotten it back from one of her friends and Mitsuru could not fault her for it.

But even before that, Mitsuru was torn between approving how careful, or perhaps paranoid she was with the evoker by having it by her side at all times, and being worried that she was overdoing it. Even if Mitsuru knew that it was technically possible for Minako to summon her Persona like how she did with hers, Mitsuru still couldn't make up her mind on whether it was the right thing to do.

She knew about Minako's bonds with her friends, and there might come a day when all of them would be doing the same and started carrying their evokers with them. Mitsuru could actually imagine herself getting a report from Officer Kurosawa on how they were being detained by possessing firearms in Japan right about now, and she fought the urge to just sigh again..

But in the end, Mitsuru stayed quiet as she recognized that perhaps Minako did that to reassure herself more than anything else. Being kidnapped and kept captive in Tartarus was an experience that she did not want anyone to experience, much less if she needed to fight her way out of countless shadows before being knocked unconscious, and finally not knowing anything that had happened to her thanks to the loss of memories. Mitsuru had been very thorough and she was happy to report that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her at all, no injuries or signs of anything having been done to her.

From what Akihiko, Yukari, and Junpei had described to her, Theodore, the individual who had been able to defeat Minako, was not human at all despite looking the part. It was a conclusion that Fuuka agreed with as well as she couldn't call that individual human from her Persona's sensing abilities too.

Honestly, and this was in her own confidence, Mitsuru had to marvel at Minako's strong inner will to at least seem not even visibly affected by her experiences and what she had went through in Tartarus by herself. Mitsuru was sure that a lesser individual would have cracked by now. Instead, the field leader of S.E.E.S was gearing up for another battle ahead by herself, regardless of what others might tell or advise her to do.

..

'Arisato... you could... speak to me if you have difficulties.'

Mitsuru suddenly spoke softly to Minako before she even realized it, but since she had said it out, she was not taking it back. In a way, Mitsuru understood and could relate to Minako as she liked doing things by herself.

Mitsuru had told herself that doing things by herself was for the best of everyone's interest and if there needed someone to actually carry the burden, why couldn't that person be her? By being hands-on with the problems that they face, they would not only give her a better peace of mind but would also be beneficial for her fellow team-mates as they would be able to focus on what they were doing so without being distracted.

At least that was what Mitsuru thought she herself felt, she subsequently realized that it was a lie and she was deceiving herself because she just did not trust Shinjiro or Akihiko to help her with her work. She was not helping them, she was just telling herself that she was helping them by holding all the responsibilities by herself.

Perhaps it was good or bad luck that Akihiko did not realize it at all, but Mitsuru knew and was resigned to him being as oblivious as one could be while Shinjiro just didn't want to care at all. Perhaps he did understood then, and it showed more and more as he had shown his concern for Minako despite being injured before.

Mitsuru didn't quite know how she felt towards that, was she a little jealous or happy for her friend? Whatever the case, it highlighted how much she could perhaps learn from Minako even though she said that she had lots to learn from her instead. It was perhaps all about perceptions than if that was the case.

'Indeed, I will be glad to listen to your problems, Arisato. Do not hesitate at all... am I doing this wrong after all?'

Mitsuru found herself confused when she found Minako giggling a little as she sat down on the hospital bed once again. Even though she felt it was a little improper to do this without being invited to do so, Mitsuru decided to take the initiative to sit beside her a moment later. This did cause Minako to start a little before she smiled a little at her. Mitsuru wasn't sure what her facial expression was like when Minako said that she didn't expect that, not from her at least.

Mitsuru instinctively knew that she was not the most sociable of individuals. Indeed she was a very private individual with few friends, friends which she admitted was only limited to S.E.E.S itself. But for Minako of all people to be the one to point that out to her? It hurt her more than she could have imagined, and Minako must have spotted that as she apologized quickly as well for saying that so openly.

'It's... just that I think that although Mitsuru sempai has been opening up to us more... I just... did not expect sempai to let us rely on her... I always thought that sempai wouldn't want that at all.. .Sempai has her own concerns and... what we do is to just relieve the burden on your shoulders after all. ... N-Not that I mind or anything, sempai! I-It's just... I was just surprised...'

Minako finished awkwardly and Mitsuru felt the same as well. It was exactly like Minako had said, she had her own priorities and considerations as a Kirijo, and it was very hard for anyone to rely on her... or for her to rely on anyone that easily and yet, somehow she had said so to Minako. Mitsuru herself was very comfortable spending time with Minako despite the limited time they had spent together, and perhaps it was that unfamiliarity that had caused her to say that out of the blue.

'I... I admit that what you say is the truth, Arisato... as a Kirijo, and especially as the female heiress of the organization...'

Mitsuru spoke the word 'female' like it was a foul word and Minako sympathized with Mitsuru as discrimination of gender always irked her very much indeed.

'It has always been difficult for me to rely on anyone or for anyone to rely on me... being a female is not something good in the corporate world, Arisato... It is a dog eat dog world, and a moment of weakness could result in exploitation if I read individuals wrongly. Thus, I must apologize for if I had carried over my habits in the corporate to my personal life, as well as my leadership in S.E.E.S. I told myself that in S.E.E.S... if I am right... it would seem that I can never quite shake off the shadows of my family even in a place that I called home.'

Mitsuru sighed again as Minako tried to digest what Mitsuru had just said to her. It would appear that even before her father's death, Mitsuru was feeling a little tired of her family name. Whether it was for better or worse, Minako would have to look and see the changes in Mitsuru's behaviour for now. She was going blind... and for some reason, even if it was more dangerous for her to do so.

Even if it might kill her in the end or even if she might fail in the end... Minako felt free, more free than ever before and she squeezed Mitsuru's hands as she told her that it was alright.

'Everyone... has their own problems... just admitting them is the first step... so, sempai... Thank you for telling me that... I... I am sorry for questioning your sincerity too when you said that.'

Minako blushed and for what was probably the first time, Minako was greeted with Mitsuru actually snorting as she tried to stop herself from laughing while Minako just looked at her incredulously. What had just happened?!

'*chuckles* A-Arisato... you never fail to amaze me with your courage and bluntness...'

Minako felt a sense of dread when Mitsuru glared at her, but then as Mitsuru's gaze softened, she realized that Mitsuru was actually thankful that she was being open and truthful to her. Things which Mitsuru might value more than anything else.

'I... perhaps appeared insincere as I must confess this, I had spoken that before I realized what I have said... Perhaps I was just as confused as you were. So let me try again, Arisato. If you have any worries, I would be glad to listen.'

Mitsuru smiled at the Wild Card but she did not expect Minako to shake her head and say that it just wasn't time just yet.

'Sempai... It might be hard for you to accept this... but give me some more time...a little more time while I sort things out... There are many things that... I want to confirm, regarding Theodore, and most importantly... Ken-kun. Sempai... I know.'

Mitsuru's shock at being rejected was being replaced by an even bigger shock when Minako told her that she knew that Shinjiro was the one who had caused the death of Ken's mother.

'H-How... How did you? Did Shinjiro and Akihiko tell you?'

Minako kept quiet and so Mitsuru took it as a yes before she started rubbing her forehead in frustration and desperation as well.

'I see... so in the end, the sins of the Kirijo Organization had dragged you with it as well... Very well, I... would allow your presence in this operation. But in return, you would have to tell me all that you know about Amada.'

Mitsuru felt a little helpless in that regard as she ended up giving a big concession to her, but at the same time, she knew that she was unlikely to be able to stop Arisato Minako's determination in being there in the operation two days from now. Something in that younger girl's eyes told her that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Let's hope it doesn't affect the P3 Movie.<strong>


	63. Preparing Herself

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 63: Preparing Herself_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I got <em>Kaiser<em>_ Dude's _help with the beta as usual. Thank you!**

**School's starting. Expect a little delays if I can't get into the right mood. Though I will give heads up before hand.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>66-8 Monday (Morning)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

If Arisato Minako thought that having been lost in Tartarus was tough, she was woefully unprepared for the flood and torrent of questions and well wishes from the entire school, and perhaps even Tatsumi Port Island itself when she was finally discharged and declared fit to return to school again.

Even so, Minako had to return home early to rest as her body was still a little delicate and wanted as much time as possible for her to coax her body back to her normal, at least semi-normal fighting capabilities before the night's operations.

So Minako was totally unprepared for the torrent of well-wishes that was unleashed on her as she headed off to school together with her dormitory mates on Monday.

Her friends hadn't been _that _surprised that Minako had been given the go-ahead from Mitsuru to be with them during the Full Moon Operation, what they were curious about was what Minako had told her to apparently shake Mitsuru like that.

Shinjiro and Akihiko, though, knew what was going on and they had privately told Minako that they appreciated the assistance nonetheless. It was going to be an uphill task to actually introduce Ken to the Shadows and to S.E.E.S. especially since they were so close to him already. That said, they were torn between quietly approving Minako doing that to gain some leverage over Mitsuru, the only S.E.E.S. member who was still in the dark and her doing the act in the first place.

It was the age old dilemma as Minako was no doubt planning something apparently for the greater god by telling, or at least using a white lie to buy some time for herself.

It was something that went against what Shinjiro believed in, but as this was more of a necessity than most, like almost all the other situations, Shinjiro reflected bitterly but had agreed with it in the end. He just hoped that after this one, she would come clean with all of them. He wasn't dumb or silly and he knew that their priorities was the Shadow that they were about to face tonight.

..

Back to the topic however, Minako was swamped with well-wishes from all sides, both boys and girls and from all levels wishing her a speedy recovery as they either walked up, past or just stopped her to do so. It was very touching, but Minako was feeling very tired when they finally reached school as she had literally lost count after the first forty students to do just that.

A few of those individuals that Minako paid extra attention to, though, were people like Hasegawa Saori, who she had bumped into in the school lockers and Bebe, who she had specifically braved his entire class to speak to.

Others included their homeroom teacher Ms. Toriumi, the members of the student council, the tennis club, and especially her entire class, which had welcomed her return with great aplomb and even had culminated in Minako feeling like she was going to graduate or to be transferred away, especially since she had been asked to return early today to rest.

If her classmates were able to see her now, they would no doubt be forced to evaluate their concern, or maybe Minako's own sanity as she was practicing hard with her Naginata in the third floor of the Dormitory without even noticing Shinjiro's quet presence there.

Minako had even taken a big detour to pick up her Naginata from the Velvet Room and had spent a few tense moments with Igor till she was satisfied that the strange old man did not seem bothered about what he had done. In fact, Minako was pretty certain that Igor would not have even acknowledged what he had done to her. Perhaps it was a test or a favor of some sort to change the 'world line' for her in that way... Minako wouldn't hold that beyond Igor, the inhabitants of the Velvet Room were a mysterious bunch, and like Shadows, it was very very hard for them to use common sense to judge their actions.

Minako had managed to check on Theodore's status, to thank him, and even gave him a Thank-you kiss in return after retrieving her Vel Vel Murunga (Naginata) from him.

Thanks to the unique property of the Naginata, enabling Minako to hide it on herself easily. Minako was able to thank Officer Kurosawa and the entire Police Station for their assistance, Chagall Cafe for their concern, and even Club Escapade for their help in trying to track her down before hurrying back to the dormitory.

..

With Minako dressed only in her gym clothes and bloomers and practicing in front of him before he could object, she was definitely making Aragaki Shinjiro blush even as he tried to concentrate on his studies and failing miserably. Aragaki Shinjiro definitely had not signed up for this as part of the deal to rejoin S.E.E.S. The chairman had been especially cool towards him and Minako too when Mitsuru officially announced him returning to S.E.E.S. a few days ago and he had not missed the way Ikutsuki seemed to force a smile at Minako as their friend bowed to him politely for his help as well.

It was very obvious to him and to everyone else present that he was not very happy with Minako, and he was certain that Minako herself realized it too. However as she was still very respectful to him, he led it slide... or perhaps the entire S.E.E.S. as a while forced him to let it slide. It was the first time he had seen the chairman act less like a clown and more like the leader of an organization that was doing illegal things behind the back of the government. Ikutsuki Shuji was a man of many masks and was extremely dangerous, this was something Shinjiro was very aware of now.

In hindsight, he was disgusted with himself for not picking up on what he was up to before, but he supposed that at least he wasn't the only one. Mitsuru and her dad had been fooled for years as well, and if a shrewd businessman like Kirijo Takeharu was fooled as well, there was no way he could compare to it. Perhaps he was just being too hard on himself. In fact, he wouldn't be too surprised if that instead of Strega, he had been the one who had sent those attackers his way.

It was a pity that it was too dangerous to be in the slums right now, he had reestablished his contacts with the gangs and it was quickly apparent that there was truth to his suspicions. The request had came abruptly and not in the usual style that Strega usually employed. Besides, Strega has not been seen for a week now; they seemed to be in hiding and that got Shinjiro worried.

For individuals who had been happy enough to revel in the aura of invincibility that they had created, the street gangs were rightly worried about them after all, they had just disappeared off the face of the world.

'Tsk...'

Shinjiro snarled a little as he closed his book with an audible clap that caused the brunette in front of her to stop her practice and to look at him in confusion.

'Is there something wrong, sempai?'

Shinjiro was about to reply as he looked up before he blushed at seeing the sight of Minako's gym clothes sticking to her body and showing off her curves due to the sweat that she had worked up after training for so long. It just didn't help when the bloomers that she was wearing showed off her legs very well too and he had to look away to avoid embarrassing himself further.

'N-Nothing, it's nothing damnit! Go back to your practice, Arisato!'

'Ehhh?'

Minako seemed confused till she remembered what she was wearing before she blushed too and leaped back a few steps as well. Making the situation worse was how her sweat was also making her clothes a little translucent as well and Minako blushed redder than before as she tried to compensate for her bloomers by tugging her shirt down a little more.

'D-Don't look! Sempai!'

Minako was turning redder and redder by the second and she had even dropped her naginata in panic as she tried to hide herself. Unfortunately for her, the mere sight of Minako panicking like this was new to Shinjiro and he had difficulty not sneaking a look now and then as the Wild Card tried to excuse herself to change to something more decent, mostly failing to do so due to her own embarrassment.

..

There was a saying from somewhere that dictated that modesty was the first thing to be discarded when one enters combat or to war. It was something that Minako might have subscribed to as well without knowing it as she had picked out the gym clothes and bloomers because they were the easiest and most comfortable clothes to wear for her training. They were lightweight, easy to move in and did not interfere with her movement at all even when she was going all-out.

She hadn't even noticed or just ignored Shinjiro's presence as she started practice, no doubt being used to his presence in combat as well and this turned out to be a mistake.

As Minako continued retreating from her senior, she gave a yelp as she tripped over her fallen naginata and ended up on all floors while groaning in pain. It was no wonder that after seeing Minako in such a compromising position, Shinjiro's face turned redder than ever and he had to physically pinch his nose to stop himself from having a nosebleed even as Minako shrieked in embarrassment.

When Minako finally made her escape, without even punching Shinjiro as well and after Shinjiro managed to calm his own beating heart could he manage to think about what he had just... saw. He had always viewed Minako as his savior, an individual who was relentless, heartless, and manipulative in her ways to achieve what she wanted. Sure, Shinjiro knew that she meant well in the end like how the ends justifies the mean but in the back of his head, a part of him wondered who the real Arisato Minako was. He could not imagine that someone like Minako, who had resorted to lying and hiding things from others to be capable of behaving in such a girly and innocent way. Perhaps he was overthinking it... but when it comes to Arisato Minako, it was perhaps something that he should always do.

The world was never as simple as it seemed and this was yet proof of it as Shinjiro forced himself to return to his studies and not focus on flushed cheeks, sweaty and toned bodies with a pair of long and seductive legs.

That was not what he had signed up for at all!

..

In Minako's room however, the wild card had buried her face to her knees to hide her own embarrassment and shame in showing that to Shinjiro. Although they had been lovers before, that was in another time and besides, this was the first time that she had any boys in S.E.E.S seen her practice like that. It was actually the first time she had actually practiced in the dormitory actually, and she blamed her own self for not even thinking about what would have happened in that scenario. It was easily avoidable after all, but at the same time, she acknowledged that perhaps she was really getting used to her friend's presence more than she had thought she would. A-Anyway, what was he doing on the third floor anyway! If he hadn't broken the rules like that, she wouldn't have gotten into that situation!

She still felt bad about what she had to do for now... but after this Full Moon, maybe, maybe she would be able to tell them what she was hiding and why she was doing that.

All Minako could do was to hope that they would understand why she did just that.

'B-But right now... a bath would be nice...'

Minako stretched herself and did some proper cooling down exercises before she headed to the bath to clean up.

What she did not expect was Shinjiro still sitting at the same spot in the lounge of the third floor and she shrieked again before tossing her spare clothes at him in panic. Only to notice that she had included her undergarments in there as well.

'A-Ah... Arisato... Now, calm down now...'

Shinjiro panicked as out of the blue, Minako had her evoker pressed against the side of her head faster than he could remember anyone being able to do so.

'O-Oi! I said I'm going now! D-Don't do anything stupid, you hear?'

'PERSONA!'

If anyone heard the sounds of someone falling down a flight of stairs in the dormitory, or in the buildings beside the dormitory, no one mentioned a single world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>68 Monday (Afternoon)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Kirijo Mitsuru did not have a good night's sleep last night due to what Minako had told her, if she was right and that Shinjiro and Akihiko had been approaching Ken to make amends, making him aware of the Dark Hour and Shadows now would be a very bad thing.

Who was she kidding, if it was Minako who was telling her that, it was probably the truth, and just knowing that made it very hard for her to sleep the last two nights.

It was good that Shinjiro had apparently gotten over his own past and was helping to rebuild Ken's past... but must the gods be so harsh on all of them? The irony gods must be having a field day with this as Ken could end up being one of those individuals who had accidentally caused his mother's death.

Mitsuru had not cursed the gods as much since the day the accident 10 years ago... that was the day when the Shadows were released into the world and the day where the Kirijo Group caused many untold sins and crimes throughout the entire region.

Sins that till now were unpaid for, scars which were not healed, and debts that were not paid. So many things, and this was yet another one that had struck especially close to home... Mitsuru honestly did not know what to do about this situation and she hoped that Minako had actually some idea of what they could do as well.

So, all things considered, she was actually more amused than concerned to see Minako awkwardly helping applying medicine on Shinjiro's face like that. Despite how he would wince every time that Minako applied too much pressure on his chin, Shinjiro was blushing too, but not as much as Minako as the two of them silently looked away from each other.

She would love to know what had happened earlier, but it was not the time as Mitsuru simply asked if Shinjiro was still available to attend to his S.E.E.S. duties tonight.

'I sure am... that hurt damnit!'

Shinjiro growled when Minako evidently pressed a little too hard on a particular painful spot and the younger girl blushed again when Shinjiro just looked to the side again.

'G-Gomen ne, sempai... I... I just reacted... y-you know girls get embarrassed like that easily...'

'Just apply the medicine... nothing happened.'

It was not like Shinjiro to mumble like that, and it definitely perked Mitsuru's interest. Unfortunately, before she could say any more, the door swung open and who would have came in but the chairman himself as he smiled at the three of them.

'Good afternoon everyone! I hope all of you are fine! Tonight will be the night where we test Mitsuru's theory of the Full Moon bringing the Large Shadows with them! I hope all of you would rest well tonight!'

He beamed at them even as all three of them nodded tersely. The blush was gone from Minako's face now even as she smiled stiffly at the chairman and the ever-present scowl on Shinjiro's face only turned into a tight line as he nodded too.

'Good! I'll be looking forward to your performance tonight then! How about some takeout today, I'm thinking of pizza today, what toppings would you like?'

Not for the first time, Mitsuru saw the look of caution in Minako and Shinjiro's eyes as the chairman left before the tension disappeared from their bodies.

'… Hmm?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>68 Monday (Night)**_

_**In front of Gekkoukan High**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'This brings back memories, huh?'

Junpei made small talk as all of them waited patiently outside the school gates. They had decided to wait for the Shadows in Tartarus due to it's isolation from the rest of the town assuming that the Shadow would just spawn randomly from everywhere.

Minako wasn't nervous, but she had double checked all her equipment and even her Personas before going down to the lounge on the first floor. There she saw Fuuka, her hands clutched together in what seemed to be a prayer with her evoker tucked snug in the sling belt that Akihiko had prepared for her for this occasion and she had joined her to count down the minutes to when they would be moving out.

The next to join them was Junpei, and he was doing the last checks to the sword he was using before plopping down on the couch in front of them and solemnly waiting as well.

Shinjiro and Akihiko had joined them later on, the latter swinging a large battle axe casually while the latter checking his knuckle guards.

The last two to actually make their way down were Mitsuru and Yukari, the former looking in satisfaction at the rapier that she had in her hands, and the former struggling to load a few more arrows into her quiver before nodding her head and saying that she was good to go.

..

'It sure is... I can't believe it has barely been two months since we started doing this... I can't believe we can get used to this... I know I haven't.'

Yukari smiled at her friend even as Minako simply nodded grimly. It was odd for Yukari to see her normally energetic and enthusiastic friend like this but she let it slide for now... there was no doubt that this was an important mission, for them and it didn't hurt for her to be serious about it.

'I... I'll do my best as well.'

'Don't stress yourself, Fuuka-chan! You did great the last time we were in Tartarus... But make sure you stay waaay out of the way, you hear? Those Shadows can be huge!'

'Just like that thing that you had the guts to peep on.'

Yukari could not contain her laughter as Minako reminded Junpei with a mischievous smile while Fuuka just covered her mouth in shock. Junpei paled and even looked sick while Minako reached out to pet her shoulders in sympathy.

'There are things that just don't go away, Junpei...'

'Then why are you reminding me of that! I was doing so good in forgetting it too!'

Junpei wailed unhappily even as the other two girls continued giggling helplessly.

'Gomen Junpei, but now at least we know we shouldn't use Garu spells on those Shadows with skirts.'

Minako teased Yukari too and the bow-wielding woman blushed while defending herself as well.

'It's not like I know that was going to happen... besides, Minako-chan, you were the one who were flashing your panties to Junpei when you hit that other large Shad- whoops...'

Yukari paled when Minako turned redder than ever before turning to Junpei and telling him to forget what he had seen that time.

'You know, Minako-chan, there are things that just don't go away~!'

'No! Forget it! Or I'll make you forget it myself!'

Their antics were totally unlike individuals who was about to engage in a life and death struggle but unfortunately the seniors behind them were in the same state as they reminisced about the past as well.

..

'It has been a while since we have been acting together. It must have been the better part of two years now.'

'Uh huh... ever since then I haven't really had a good fight with a Shadow... the last time I was here, those Shadows could be squashed by my foot for god's sake... I thought I was bullying a child, Mitsuru.'

Shinjiro growled unhappily even as Akihiko chuckled at his aggressive techniques.

'Even if you haven't been training hard, Shinji, I still don't think I can beat you in a street brawl.'

Akihiko grinned even as Shinjiro scratched his head and said that he wasn't too sure about that.

'I heard that you got much better fighting without that busted arm of yours... when your good arm recovers, you'll be tough to beat... and I don't get to hold back any more.'

'Oh? Holding back, I see... heh, I'll be glad to wipe you with the floor when I'm done then.'

Boys would be boys, and it was up to Mitsuru to break the two of them again as she told them to behave as role models for the younger members of S.E.E.S.

'Remember this; we are the founding members of S.E.E.S. and we have a tradition to uphold to. We were the original defenders of this island after all; carry yourself well.'

'This coming from the girl who had to be carried by Akihiko when she sprained her leg when running after a Shadow on our first mi-'

Shinjiro was unable to comment further as Mitsuru's rapier was pressing against his neck threateningly, while the entire area' s temperature had dropped by at least 5 degrees as Akihiko took a nervous step back from the two of them.

'Speaking about the event again would be executed. Am I clear, Aragaki?'

'G-Got it... damn you're scary, woman.'

Shinjiro growled, but all banter ended when they heard the sounds of a bell being rung on top of the school building, signaling the start of the Dark Hour.

'Let's go in then, everyone.'

Minako called out to them even as she led them all into the twisted maze that was Tartarus by herself.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'It sure is quiet here...'

Junpei commented nervously even as all of them hung around in the main lobby of Tartarus. He could never get used to the cold and white marble floors as it seemed straight out of a movie or something. What's more was that he wasn't so sure that they were safe here anyway; there were no Shadows that appeared in this floor when they were here before but they could be taking this safety for granted here.

'I... I think I shouldn't continue that line.'

Minako interrupted them even as they waited patiently for the twin shadows that Minako knew would surface soon. It was only a matter of time. They had taken time to prepare for this by splitting the group into two; Minako being the field leader would be together with Fuuka to control the situation and flow of the battle while the two teams consisted of Akihiko and Mitsuru while the other being Yukari, Junpei and Shinjiro.

'It's here!'

Fuuka cried out suddenly and Minako nodded while guiding Fuuka to a corner of the lobby even as Mitsuru muttered that she was right and that Minako had called it when the two large Shadows, the Emperor and the Empress, tried to force their way into the main lobby together and ended up getting stuck in the hall way.

'Let's end this!'

Minako was ready and she pulled the trigger on her evoker even as the tiny sprite, Pixie, shot forward while Minako brought her Naginata down swiftly in a single diagonal cut that was mimicked by Pixie.

'Vorpal Blade!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I absolutely love vorpal blade. Even if Minako can never be in GREAT when you face bosses, it's still my favorite move in P3P. Sadly it was nerfed in P4 and P4:G due to the lack of that boost when in GREAT status.<br>**


	64. A First Taste

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 64: A First Taste_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: HERE WE GO! Full moon time! Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta as always!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>68 Monday (Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus Lobby**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

When Yamagishi Fuuka saw her friend Minako use her signature move 'Vorpal Blade', or at least her favorite move on the two Shadows, she was expecting at least one of them to be knocked down by the power and strength of Minako's slashing attack. It was that attack that she had seen take down foes that were much stronger than the two Shadows that they were facing now.

What she did not expect was for Minako to be flung backwards as viciously just like one of the Shadows before crashing into the wall behind her with a sickening crunch. The Wild Card gave a loud groan of pain even as the large gash on her uniform showed the extent of the damage. Thankfully though it did not draw blood even if it did render her incapacitated.

'M-Minako-chan!'

The rest of the S.E.E.S.. members were all in shock and unable to react in time as the remaining Emperor Shadow advanced towards them. Perhaps it was lucky that Minako's first attack had forced one of the Shadows backwards while at the same time forcing Fuuka to have a closer look at the Shadows even as Mitsuru prepared her own attack against the impending threat.

'Sempai, the Emperor Shadow is afraid of Magic! It'll reflect all Physical attacks on it!'

That explained how Minako had been flung back as soon as she used the attack against the two of them. Ordinarily the two Shadows would nullify all attacks that they weren't weak against, but this time there was a big difference, and instead of nullifying them, it reflected those attacks. Minako's own attack was thrown back at her and it was a wonder that she could even get to her feet right now.

'Sempai! No! It'll reflect Ice too!'

Mitsuru gave a sharp gasp as Fuuka's warning came a bit too late and the chunk of Ice that was flung at the Shadow was reflected straight to Akihiko instead, who was knocked backwards as well due to his weakness to Ice while cursing his own inability to focus. The champion boxer grimaced but managed to right itself even as Mitsuru hurried over to his aid.

'Akihiko!'

S.E.E.S.. was in a mess right now and Fuuka was in the center of it all and trying to calm everyone down. Although Minako had successfully repelled one Shadow, the first two attacks had been disastrous and it would only get worse if Fuuka herself did not calm down.

'Stay calm... I can do this.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Fuuka saw Yukari helping the stunned Minako and that left only Junpei and Shinjiro left in the battle. Thankfully however she was able to scan the Shadow before it could attack Shinjiro and she told Junpei to use fire against it instead.

..

'Hermes, AGI!'

The armored plated Persona fired a small ball of fire straight at it and succeeded in knocking it back to it's feet even as Shinjiro advanced on it angrily as well.

'Sempai, no! Remember, it reflects all kinds of Physical attacks! But Slash attacks are effective against the other one, sempai! Behind you!'

Fuuka called from her position in the corner of the lobby and Shinjiro grunted even as he fired the Evoker that was pressed against his head.

'Castor, Fatal End!'

Shinjiro's Persona, Castor appeared behind him and with the rearing of it's one legged horse, dealt another heavy blow on the Queen Shadow and knocked it down once again.

'Alright, let's kick some ass now!'

Shinjiro called for backup even as he and Junpei rushed towards the two flailing Shadows with Fuuka urging the rest to do the same as well.

By now, all the S.E.E.S.. members had recovered and all of them joined the fray with large aplomb, their eagerness to attack the Shadows covered by the large cloud of dust before they were all flung back as the two Shadows righted themselves again.

'Oi oi, Leader... what were you thinking just now.'

Shinjiro smirked at the blushing Minako, who looked very embarrassed and sheepish as she scowled at the two Shadows for making her lose face like that. Even so, all of them paused when two magical circles formed behind the two Shadows even as S.E.E.S. surrounded them cautiously.

'Be careful, something has changed... let me try to scan them again!'

Fuuka called within their minds but Minako was done waiting as she pulled out her Evoker again to summon her Persona. This time however instead of calling Pixie out, another Persona took it's place.

'Scathach, Mabufudyne!'

Fuuka froze when that Persona emerged in front of her like she was struck by electricity. It felt like it called out to her and Fuuka felt her heartbeat increase even as Scathach fired off even more powerful bursts of Ice against the two Shadows, this time Minako simply shrugged off the ice that was reflected on her even as the Emperor Shadow was knocked down again.

'They are changing their weaknesses! Fuuka, help us verify that please!'

Minako asked even as she shook off assistance from Yukari even as she asked her to fire off a few shots at the Empress Shadow.

'It's most likely reflecting Slash attacks now! Yukari, you might be able to attack it safely.'

Even as Yukari swallowed while aiming her bow at the Empress Shadow, Mitsuru had taken the initiative to attack the Emperor Shadow with her own 'Bufula' spell that rained moderately sized chunks of ice on the fallen Shadow. It was not that all of them couldn't attack independently, but if they did so earlier, they might have gotten into the crossfire of each other's attack, and thus were taking turns to attack the Shadows.

That was one disadvantage of having so many members of S.E.E.S. join in the attack. In hindsight, however, it was exactly that reason that had saved them today.

Minako had almost been knocked out with her opening move, even if it was an accident on her part and the Shadow's new capabilities would have wiped them all out if not for Fuuka's new abilities. It was a jarring thought that if it wasn't for the strength that Fuuka had gained, all of them would be dead by now. Or was it precisely because of this new development that they had to face this new obstacle in the first place?

Unfortunately for them, Minako had guessed wrongly and the arrow rebounded off the Empress Shadow, and even if Yukari was able to dodge the arrow that had been reflected back by some unseen force, she was unable to defend herself against the small electrical storm that knocked her to her feet a moment later on and left her reeling in pain.

'I-It's attacking again! Be careful!'

If it was not for Fuuka's warning, it would be Mitsuru who would have been knocked down due to the wave of Fire that enveloped all of them but Junpei and Minako who charged forward again to defend their comrades.

..

Either way, both Minako and Fuuka knew that they could not take what they 'remembered' at point value any more. Minako did her best to either block or to avoid attacks by the Empress Shadow as it summoned not just a single wide elemental spell like it used to but instead used several as it casted Magaru and Mazio in quick succession. The two spells subsequently forced Shinjiro to pull a dazed Yukari and Junpei out of the fight even as they and their Personas were taking a beating.

'Oi! You alright kid?'

Shinjiro shook Yukari gently even as he grunted in pain at being a shield for another one of the Shadows' attacks. It was not a battle now, it was similar to a slaughter even as Yukari slowly got back to her feet.

'Y-Yes... t-thank you, sempai... here, let me help... Media!'

Even as Yukari started healing all of them, Fuuka finally finished scanning it's weakness as well.

'I-It's still weak against Ice and Strike attacks... but sempai...'

Fuuka looked on nervously at Akihiko even as he fingered his Evoker nervously. Experimentation had shown that the more damage he dealt with his physical skills the more pain he would feel... and although it was probably going to heal anyway, there was the chance that his hand would... well, never fully recover.

'Akihiko, don't!'

Mitsuru told him sternly even as she tried to split her attention between the two of them before looking to Minako for help. There was a Persona Minako could use at this point and she was about to switch to it it when, to her shock, Mitsuru's Bufula spell rebounded off the Emperor and struck Akihiko, this time hitting him directly and sending him crashing backwards.

'A-Akihiko!'

Mitsuru did not see the returning attack from the Emperor Shadow till it was too late and was also knocked backwards by a powerful sweep by the Emperor. The two seniors were thus separated from the main group of S.E.E.S. even as the others tried to reach them.

'Aki! Mitsuru!'

Shinjiro called to them but was stopped from getting close by the Empress Shadow who once again showered magical spells on all of them relentlessly.

All this took place even as Minako just wondered what was going on and what had happened earlier. It just did not make sense, Fuuka was never wrong with her scanning and so why...

..

'It's Makarakarn! The Empress Shadow had casted Makarakarn on the Emperor Shadow! Everyone, be careful! Markarakarn reflects Magic attacks and Tetrakarn reflects Physical attacks! The two of them are casting it so that our attacks would be reflected on us!'

Fuuka screamed in their heads even as Minako finally moved and in a smooth moment, smashed her Naginata on the Empress's obtuse belly and sending it toppling down before charging forward to defend her two seniors from the rampaging Emperor Shadow.

'I'm depending on you, Shinjiro sempai!'

Minako called urgently even as she managed to block an attempt by the Emperor Shadow to attack her and instead manage to push it backwards by summoning the ultimate Strength Persona, Siegfried.

'Vorpal Blade!'

Minako called out even as she fired her evoker and the tanned warrior delivered a devastatingly powerful slash that pushed the Shadow back even as rebounded the attack back on Minako.

Thankfully this time Siegfried's internal abilities meant that the attack did not affect Minako at all, and she rushed over to help her two seniors stand up again.

Akihiko was pale and breathing heavily. Worse, he was holding on to his injured arm and wincing periodically, as though breathing was difficult for him.  
>Mitsuru herself was in a better, but hardly healthy state as she asked Minako to hold the Shadow back for them as she healed Akihiko.<p>

Even after she was attacked, Mitsuru had not left Akihiko defenseless but it showed as Mitsuru was sporting several cuts on her once pristine uniform.

..

'It's still weak against, Ice now, is it, Fuuka?'

Minako asked even as she could see the other half S.E.E.S. engaging the other Empress Shadow successfully this time. With Yukari leading the team, Minako was glad to see that three of them handling the Shadow without much difficulty as they did have complementing attacking styles as Junpei and Shinjiro's weapon could be used for bashing instead of slashing as well. They were driving the Empress Shadow slowly to a corner, but at the same time she was worried at how the Empress Shadow wasn't attacking as often as it liked as well.

'Yes it is, Minako-san!'

'Good... Mabufudyne!'

Minako immediately called out Scathach again after knocking the Emperor Shadow down even as Shinjiro finally managed to score a direct hit on the Empress Shadow and knocking it down as well.

'Salvation!'

Salvation was a very high level healing spell that recovered everyone's full health, healed any external injuries while dispelling any negative status all in one wave of healing energy. It also had a very prohibitive cost if not for Minako's tinkering and providing the passive ability 'Spell Master' to halve the cost of all spells cast by Scathach. The ultimate Priestess Persona had always been one of her 'support' Personas and she wanted to keep S.E.E.S. all healthy and fighting fit while engaging the Shadows.

As the field leader, she had to take care of everyone as well...especially since she knew that some of her teammates had taken some heavy beatings as well from the reflecting nature of the Shadows. It was difficult for Fuuka to keep on scanning those Shadows in time for them to defend against their attacks, and so it was inevitable that all of them would be hit by their own spells or attacks.

..

'It's your call...'

Shinjiro seemed a little upset at being denied another all out attack, but from the way he had stopped panting earlier on, Minako had made the right decision as Akihiko and Minako had recovered sufficiently to join Minako as well.

'I apologize for letting you fight alone, Arisato.'

Mitsuru was frosty and the Wild Card was glad that she was not the target of the Kirijo heiress's wrath even as Akihiko shrugged a little, a sign that he was getting serious as well.

'No, it's okay... It... was my fault at the start too.'

Minako managed a smile even as the Emperor swung it's tiny sword at them again to be blocked by Minako as she narrowed her eyes as she noticed a gust of wind forming around the sword.

'Guard yourself, sempai! It's using another attack!'

Minako's warning was well-founded as the Shadow unleashed 'Blade of Fury', a weaker version of Vorpal Blade that unleashed a small number of slashes on all foes, courtesy of the wind that the force of the slash kicked up towards the targets.

It was impossible for Minako to guard all the attacks for herself and her sempais, and this time she was knocked backwards as she lost her footing while the Emperor Shadow continued on it's charge towards the three of them.

'Aki!'

Mitsuru gave a startled cry even as Akihiko stepped in front of Mitsuru, arms stretched outwards to take the attack on her behalf. She could be mad at him later on as despite how it should have knocked him down by then, Akihiko soldiered on as he pressed his evoker against his forehead.

'Persona!'

His rugged cry summoned the globe-carrying Persona Caesar and it unleashed a burst of electricity that, although rebounded back to him, gave him enough time for Minako to attack it again with a well-timed burst of Ice magic again.

'W-What were you thinking, Aki?'

Mitsuru wanted to ask him that so badly, but she stopped herself by choosing to summon her Persona to help Akihiko instead. She felt a little helpless in this fight as for some reason her Ice spells always seem to end up being reflected to Akihiko. Perhaps it was the way she kept on trying to stick close to him during combat, a bad habit that she had picked up during her old S.E.E.S. days when there was only her and him. Or perhaps it was how Akihiko would always manage to pull her away or to protect her from those rebounding chunks of ice even if he was weak against Ice.

Even if Mitsuru wanted to be mad at him, she can't be because it made her feel a little happy seeing him do that. Which was also counteracted by how badly Akihiko was getting injured due to her repeated failed attacks. It was probably not Minako's fault, but Mitsuru finally understood the look of frustration that Junpei had on his face after their first official attempt to explore Tartarus a few weeks ago.

Arisato Minako was at a totally different level compared to all of them, and it showed from the way she shrugged off the potential debilitating attacks that she used on those two Shadows. The Kirijo heiress had no doubt that if not for the unique properties of the two shadows, she would have taken the two of them out a long time ago.

Without the power and strength provided by her, there was no doubt that S.E.E.S. would have already been wiped out by now! And yet it still wasn't enough and she called out to Fuuka to reconfirm her worse fear.

..

'Is it... healing itself, Yamagishi?'

'Healing... itself?'

Fuuka asked in confusion before she fell silent again, a sure sign that she was focusing on the new task at hand even as Minako looked back at her in shock.

'T-That might explain why it just wouldn't die!'

Minako sounded both upset that she had not thought of that while at the same time sounded disgusted at the reason for them not being able to defeat the Shadows.

'You got to be kidding me!'

Mitsuru heard Junpei's cry of frustration even as she could hear Akihiko grimacing at that train of thought. However, the sound of the other Shadow screaming out in pain hinted that Shinjiro had as what he was used to doing, continued with his goal of crushing the Shadow in front of him.

'Let us take this down then, Akihiko, Arisato.'

Mitsuru ordered the other two of them even as Minako paused while nodding her head.

'But in the mean time... Makarakarn!'

Mitsuru blinked in surprise even as Minako summoned the Persona she called Scathach, and the pale-haired woman covered Akihiko with a strange bluish and translucent shield.

'If sempai is going to continue to protect Mitsuru-sempai like that, I better give him some more insurance.'

Minako winked at Mitsuru before she was forced to defend herself again as the Emperor Shadow attacked them again. The Wild Card continued to show her worth by deflecting the weak attack by the Emperor even as it retreated backwards for the first time in the entire battle.

From her vantage point behind Minako, Mitsuru could see that the Empress Shadow was backing itself against her counterpart and she called out a warning to Minako even as she prepared herself to use another spell again.

'Everyone wait! Yamagishi, what is it doing now?'

Just like before, two magical circles were surrounding the two of them for a while before they charged forward again to engage the S.E.E.S.. If she was not currently fully engaged by the life and death struggle right now, Mitsuru would be pondering and even marveling at the way the two Shadows were able to effectively work as great partners, which quickly became apparent even as Minako engaged the Emperor Shadow by calling out a new Persona and a new spell. The Persona that appeared was a semi-naked Persona with bluish skin and two large horns on her head.

Mitsuru noticed in a corner of her eye that for some reason, Yukari stiffened even as all of them watched as a large ball of electricity formed over the Emperor Shadow as the Persona raised her two swords in the air in front of her.

'Cybele... Thunder Reign!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

It really did feel like a great idea at that time as Minako was really getting frustrated with the two Shadows even as Fuuka confirmed to her privately that the two Shadows were really healing themselves. Minako had no idea why Fuuka had chosen to do that but it might be to help her conceal her strength. Her strength was already considered one of the worse-kept secret in S.E.E.S. as the spells that she was lobbing around were just too powerful when compared to what the first generation S.E.E.S. members were using and they had the benefit of experience and strength that they supposedly did not have.

Cybele was one of her most-used Personas simply because she had managed to allow the Earth-goddess to inherit Thunder Reign and she was one of the few Personas that she had constantly summoned in the later parts of the year regardless of what foes she faced. Her role was different than Pixie; Pixie's role was to make the exploration of Tartarus a breeze as she was by far disputably the strongest of her Personas. No, Cybele's role was to take down the strongest of strongest Shadows with the strongest and most useful Lightning based spell, 'Thunder Reign'.

It was a trump card of sort as if it connects, there was scarcely any chance that the Shadow would be able to survive Minako's second attack, especially since Minako already used Elec-break on the Emperor a moment ago.

So once again, Arisato Minako could not react in time when the powerful electric spell rebounded against the Shadow again.

Was it Makarakarn? No, Fuuka would have warned her if it was active after being fooled once! So that meant that it had switched properties again?! But how?

Minako's own thoughts was interrupted by a certain senior dressed in red as he pulled Minako back despite Mitsuru shouting at him to stop again. In the back of her mind, Minako noticed that Mitsuru had been telling Akihiko to stop many many times now. Regardless of whether Akihiko was suicidal or simply trying his best to defend the two of them, Minako told herself to look forward to how Mitsuru would chew him out after this mission was over.

That thought was once again shoved away when she remembered that it wasn't just a simple Zionga or Ziodyne spell that Akihiko was trying to take for her. It was 'Thunder Reign' and it could potentially render him unconscious or even kill him!

'Sempai!'

Perhaps it was a good and a bad thing that Thunder Reign, as with most of the ultimate elemental spells, took a while to hit and Minako could only watch as Akihiko took the spell head on and the impact flung the two of them backwards violently.

..

'Akihiko! Arisato!'

'S-Sempai! Sempai! Are you alright?'

Unlike the previous time where she was knocked out, Minako had Akihiko as a shield and thus even if she acted as a pseudo cushion for the heavier boy, she recovered easily and panicked even as she started to check on Akihiko as well.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Fuuka telling all of them that the two Shadows had switched weaknesses even as Akihiko told the two females not to worry about him.

'Caesar nullified electric attacks, right?'

He even had the guts to laugh a little even as the two females glared at him fiercely before he swallowed nervously even as he noticed his evoker was missing, it was torn from his grasp while defending Minako earlier.

'Sempai, behind you!'

Fuuka cried out again, this time crying out in alarm even as Minako's one eyes widened in surprise and shock. The Emperor Shadow was not barreling on them, but was instead charging itself for another attack while raising it's tiny sword in it's hand.

The attack position was what she had seen earlier and Minako deduced that it was another Blade of Fury and she paled.

If they were attacked now, there was no way that Mitsuru could defend the two of them enough without seriously injuring herself too.

That's why like Akihiko, Minako moved without thinking as she shoved aside Akihiko, hastily pulled Mitsuru behind her as she watched the Shadow attack her. All in the nick of time too as like she had expected, the Emperor Shadow slammed it's tiny sword down in front of Minako. This time however she did not block the blow and instead allowed it to finish as she felt the impact of the blow sent out several smaller blades of wind aimed at the three of them.

With retreat not an option, Minako had to try to parry or to bear the attack that had been unleashed against the three of them. Instead of holding her naginata in her normal attack position, Minako braced herself by placing one foot behind her even as she brought her naginata in front of her as a pseudo shield. A few weeks ago she had stressed to Ken the importance of being familiar with her weapon and this paid of in spades as she spun her naginata to deflect as much of the numerous wind blades that were sent against her.

However, physics was working against her and even if she did block many of the hits, she was still blown off her feet as she took many of the hits for her two seniors.

Each Persona has their own property that affect their wielded after all. For example Hermes, Junpei's Persona was weak to Wind attacks and it carries over to Junpei when he was fighting with his Persona. In the same way the statistics and strength of each Persona affects their users. Isis, Yukari's Persona was good in magic and that meant that she was better in casting elemental spells than Junpei. After many trail-and-errors in her explorations of Tartarus, especially with her recent 'stay' there, Minako had discovered that their Personas were not the only factor involved when fighting Shadows.

Their Personas were an extension of themselves and despite them only being able to invoke their Personas when they used their Evokers, the truth was that when they were engaging Shadows, their Personas were already 'active' and their powers, strength, statistics were all funneled into themselves when they were fighting.

That makes all of the Persona users stronger than normal humans as besides training themselves physically, their Persona were able to enhance and strengthen their innate natural powers, and translating them to an even stronger strength.

When they were taking attacks, their Personas too were taking the brunt of their attacks too and they themselves were affected by their own health statistics that was tied to the user's own physical ability, the stronger they were physically, they stronger their Personas and the longer they could stay conscious while maintaining their Personas.

When the limit for that health statistics was reached, they would be unable to sustain their Personas to assist them unconsciously, and that would be very dangerous for all of them. Even if that particular statistic could be replenished or healed back, it simply does not translate to real healing as Dia or even Diarahan spells doesn't affect the physical body enough as their main purpose was to affect Personas after all.

..

Thus, even if Cybele was resistant to Fire and Electricity Elements, it had no defense against physical attacks and Minako was flung backwards from the attack to crash beside the recovering Akihiko again. This time however, she was still conscious but was hurting even badly. Nonetheless, the Wild Card held on to her naginata stubbornly as she struggled to get to her feet even as Mitsuru told her not to do that.

'Minako-chan!'

She could hear Yukari calling out in warning to her, but this wasn't the time for her to be back down as she struggled to get up.

'Fuuka... what is it's weakness right now?'

Minako gritted out even as she forced herself to stand to defend her seniors beside her. It was not that she was trying to be heroic or was trying to pile everything on her shoulders. It was simply a selfish wish of her own part to not let the two of them be injured in any way that was driving her to stand up and fight even if she was feeling the extents of the injuries on her.

Minako paid Mitsuru no heed even as she raised her Evoker in the air as she waited for Fuuka to finish scanning the Shadow in front of her. The Emperor Shadow seemed to be laughing at her, it's entire body shaking in mirth as it waited for her to attack.

Or was it simply just...

'Minako-san, it used Tetrakarn on itself! But it's weakness is Strike moves.'

'Strike...'

Minako had a Persona in mind that would be able to deal that particular type of attack on it... but Tetrakarn meant that their first physical attack would simply reflect on them. From the three of them were still not fully recovered from the Shadow's Attack, that meant that it was best for her to use Siegfried again again but that means letting the next blow be done by...

Minako shot a nervous look at the silver-haired senior that was behind him and was resigned to see him nodding at Minako as well while holding her evoker with his own hands and said that they'll have to use her evoker instead despite Mitsuru's protest.

It wasn't the best of plans... but they were on a clock here and she did it once before when helping Shinjiro didn't she?

'Akihiko, do not use your Persona! I am warning you, Akihiko! I _**forbid **_you to on pains of execution!'

Out of the corner of her eye, Minako could see that Mitsuru was behaving unlike her usual self and she was actually stomping her feet in a childish manner, while pointing a finger at the two of them. At least, it seemed like a childish manner but it just showcased how desperate Mitsuru was in trying to stop the two of them. Mitsuru was not weak in any way, but in this scenario, there was nothing she could do and Minako really sympathized with how she felt at this moment.

However due to the severity of the situation and the immediate danger that the Shadow posed, Minako and Akihiko just brushed Misuru's warning off. They would no doubt pay for it later on after the battle was done but that was on another time.

Right now, they had a Shadow to defeat and nothing else mattered. That was what S.E.E.S. was formed in the first place, wasn't it?

..

'Sempai...'

Minako did not even have the time to reply or ask Akihiko for his consent as the Shadow was already on them.

'Siegfried, Vorpal Blade!'

The tanned and slightly reddish Persona emerged from in front of the two of them when Minako pulled the trigger and just like before, his attack was repelled and nullified in the same instant before Minako swallowed and pressed her evoker against Akihiko's forehead as well.

'Do it.'

Akihiko gritted in anticipation and Minako did as he asked despite Mitsuru's cry for her to stop, the sound of glass shattering as she fired her evoker.

'Caesar!'

Akihiko called out despite himself grimacing in pain. The sensation she felt when Minako fired the evoker was similar to hot iron being inserted into his brain but despite all that, he was still in control and he hung on by sheer will as Caesar raised his fist in response to Akihiko's call.

'SONIC FIST!'

The Emperor Persona obliged and he sent a crushing blow to the Emperor Shadow's mask before Akihiko gave a loud scream as he heard and felt a loud crack coming from his injured arm.

'Akihiko-sempai!'

"AKIHIKO!'

Mitsuru screamed this time and as she finally intervened. She supported Akihiko even as Minako just stared at him in panic, worry and shock as well despite the danger. It was the first time that Akihiko saw the two strongest girls that he knew looking at him like that, but despite the pain that he felt, Akihiko was stubbornly fixated on their priorities and he screamed at them to continue the attack on the two Shadows.

'B-But, sempai, you're hurt!'

'No, I'm not leaving you, Akihiko!'

'GO!'

Akihiko actually managed to kick Minako on the knee despite sitting on the floor to remind her of her priorities. He however did not send Mitsuru way partly because Mitsuru was crying when looking down at him and was frantically using Dia spells on his probably broken arm. He knew she wouldn't listen and it was dangerous for her to even be in battle now.

'I-I'll be quick!'

Minako finally understood even as she heard Fuuka telling them that the Shadow was getting up again, she was also relieved to see Fuuka having the ability to concentrate on two things at once as she was frantically trying to reassure Mitsuru as well.

Akihiko was satisfied and relaxed a little when he saw Minako launching herself in the air and drop-kicking the Emperor Shadow even while calling the other group of S.E.E.S. to attack right now.

'Take this!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Akihiko's attack had proven to be the turning point and the two of them were quickly vanquished after Yukari blasted the Empress Shadow relentlessly with her Garu spells. Junpei too was furious and he contributed his part even if he himself was knocked back by Yukari's spells when they bounced off the Empress Shadow. Still, the battle was won after all of them dog-piled the two Shadows as a team after knocking them down.

It was not a victory without it's own costs as Akihiko's arm was undoubtedly broken from the impact recoil that his own attack had caused the Shadow. It was a testament to both the willpower and the strength of Akihiko for him not to scream in pain throughout the entire ordeal.

The battle with the large Shadow had taken them about 20 minutes, even if it had felt a hundred times longer. There was a theory that says that time was relative after all and it was perhaps the tense situation, how all of them had their own lives threatened, that had made them feel like it was an eternity.

Honestly, the whole battle had only been a dozen or so exchanges between S.E.E.S. and the Shadows. The difficulty of the entire battle rested entirely on how the nature, resistance and strengths of the Shadows made it hard for S.E.E.S. to land an effective blow on them.

It was also the first time S.E.E.S. had gathered together as an entity to take on the large Shadows of the Full Moon. In the earlier Full Moon incidents, there were always situations that caused Minako to be able to engage those Shadows with only three members... Despite the teamwork that all of them had together when engaging this time around, it was obvious that perhaps it was still not a good idea to deviate from that strategy.

Or was it the _world_ itself who made the Shadows stronger in relative to the force that they matched against it. It was a morbid train of thought but Minako was unable to concentrate on it for too long as she was shaken out of her own thoughts by Shinjiro swearing at Akihiko for doing something like that.

..

Mitsuru had already given up using Dia on Akihiko, but the same Mitsuru who had been so confident before the Dark Hour was gone. Instead she was replaced with a broken and hollowed out form of Mitsuru as she just stared at Akihiko, cradling his arm gently without even moving from her kneeling position.

That sight was enough to make the junior S.E.E.S. members reel in shock at the severity of Akihiko's injury and all of them had gathered around him solemnly even as Akihiko tried to wave his injury off.

The loud crack that had accompanied Akihiko's attack was loud enough for even Shinjiro, who was on the other side of the battle field to hear and it only highlighted how serious Akihiko's injury was.

Even now he was pale, drenched in cold sweat, and had a pained expression as he sat there, helpless to do anything till the Dark hour ended.

At least all of them had helped Akihiko out of the lobby of Tartarus so they could seek aid immediately when it ended.

Junpei had to be the one who had to contact the chairman to send an ambulance immediately even as Yukari and Minako tried their best to use their Personas to heal Akihiko.

Yukari was a much better healer than Mitsuru after all, but when the strongest healing spell, 'Salvation', didn't even cause the pain to diminish, they were out of options.

'Akihiko...'

Mitsuru finally managed to say something and everyone paused as she apologized to Akihiko while lowering her head and reaching out to hug Akihiko, much to the surprise of the silver-haired boy, but he did not make a move to push her away either.

'I-I'm so sorry... i-it's all my fault...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: To my readers who have been with me since a year ago, thank you for your support. For those who have only recently joined in the ride, I hope I can see you again~<br>**


	65. A New Power

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 65: A New Power_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta as always. I have sad news to announce, I might have to put the story on a short hiatus after a few weeks. This is due to my increasing commitments, :looks away awkwardly: but the story won't be dropped. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>68 Monday (Dark Hour)**_

_**Tartarus Lobby**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Arisato Minako did not know what to do in this situation and the feeling of helplessness was a very hard thing for her to stomach, especially since she had done all she could and for all of it to be for naught.

She had tried to be ready for this, in all instances they were more than prepared to handle the two Shadows that were supposed to attack them today and yet... disaster still struck them. Minako could not imagine a S.E.E.S. without Sanada Akihiko as he played a very crucial role in supporting all of them. They were all one and part of S.E.E.S. and Minako did not want to be in a S.E.E.S. without any one of her friends.

But the possibility of it happening was increasing with each moment they were not able to bring Akihiko some medical assistance. She knew it, no, all of them knew it and having Mitsuru break down like this was the final nail in the coffin as Shinjiro just slammed his own fist down on the marble floor in frustration.

Yukari could only reach out to hold Minako's hands for comfort and even Junpei could only look to the side while grinding his own teeth in frustration.

Whether the cause of this incident was due to the fact that they were not strong enough, which was frankly impossible with the power that Minako herself wielded, or they were too complacent was not important right now.

'A-Akihiko... I-I'm so sorry... because of my willfulness... I... I...'

Mitsuru could not even hold a coherent sentence as she buried her face into his chest. Even if Akihiko was still alive, which by itself was more favorable than Ken's mother at the hands of a Shadow, for all purposes his life was over as with a broken arm, one that might never be fully healed, his goal of being strong was probably over.

Who knows what adverse effects this would cause in his own Persona, Caesar as one's Persona was irrevocably linked to themselves. Even if Akihiko might have chosen this fate of his own free will...

'Sempai... No...'

Minako found her vision swimming as she dropped to her own knees in shock at her train of thought. W-Wait a minute, did Akihiko really choose that fate of his own will? Did he join them in this battle despite knowing the extent of his injuries? Did he do all that in the search for her as well? Minako had heard of Akihiko's desperate battle with the Fanatic Tower before rescuing her.

Did he do all that for her despite knowing the risk and yet willingly did so anyway? And she had been so mad at him before?

Her own resolve and will was nothing compared to Akihiko, who had willingly, and if she read it right, had been happy to shatter his own dream for his friends.

Just like... how she should have been willing to instead of hiding within the confines of her own comfort zone. She... had always been holding back, wasn't she?

..

'It's not your fault, I wanted to do this, Mitsuru.'

Akihiko grimaced but the small smile that he still wore on his face was genuine as he waved off Shinjiro's repeated name-calling at him. Shinjiro was frustrated and Akihiko knew that he was worried for him. But it was the truth, he wanted to do it... Perhaps it was stupid and perhaps he could call him self-sacrificial, but when he had seen that chance to end the battle and not risk any more further injuries to his friends and teammates, he acted to do just that, end the battle decisively.

It was a good decision; one could argue that it was the best decision available to them as even if he did know how tough and strong Minako was, the others were not as absurdly powerful as the younger girl.

For goodness sakes, he wasn't even sure that he or Shinjiro could get up from being flung away like she did earlier. If it was not for Minako's contribution to their attacking prowess, he doubted that they could even last as long as they did.

So the decision was the right one... but just seeing Mitsuru all torn up like this in front of him was making him doubt that decision. Especially since he was the one who had caused her to break down like this. Seeing Mitsuru crying, inelegant and all vulnerable was a shock, and like he said earlier, knowing that he was the one who caused this was like a punch to the gut.

It was somehow more painful and agonizing than having the bones of his arm shattered, like having his heart being pierced... which made him suddenly aware that he _was_ conscious of Mitsuru more than he should be towards a friend or a teammate.

Yes, she was his friend and they had been together for many years now. Between the time where Shinjiro had left and Yukari joining them, the two of them had only each other to rely on.

They had grown closer as they had to. A moment's hesitation would've mean death for them when engaging the Shadows and he had thought that was how a 'normal' friendship should be like... but when it came to Mitsuru... Akihiko was finally aware that maybe, just maybe it wasn't the same. Perhaps it was a little more.

That thought was further bolstered when Mitsuru's hug got even stronger as she said that it was not something that he should have been burdened by if not for her.

'I-I s-should have been the one... not you, A-Akihiko... why you? Why must... you... when you've gi-given... so much... already.'

Mitsuru hiccuped while speaking, but Akihiko was starting to get annoyed as well on Mitsuru's eagerness to put everything on her own shoulders.

'We're teammates, Mitsuru... we guard each other's back... and I didn't want to see you hurt.'

Akihiko admitted while flushing and despite the severity of the situation, he saw Shinjiro's eyes widen in surprise before he looked to the side while mumbling to himself. Well, he could have phrased that way better, but judging from how Mitsuru stopped sniffing and just sat there silently, it might have been the best thing to say then anyway.

..

Mitsuru certainly thought so as her mind went blank after hearing Akihiko said that even as her heart raced faster at the possible implications of it. Sometimes, Mitsuru decided then and there, it was good to be sheltered like she was for there was a simple lack of... references for her to draw from that could make the situation less awkward. She knew intellectually that there were many possibilities for Akihiko's words that had resulted due to her own breakdown.

She had been genuinely concerned for him... not to mention furious at his and Arisato's disobedience to her orders, but more than that, she was simply terrified for him. Akihiko did declare that he would leave S.E.E.S. if he was to be a burden but that would never happen when she was around.

Akihiko would never be a burden, not him but this was more than just being a burden. This injury, if proved to be as debilitating as she feared, meant that Akihiko's future would be over as well.

Mitsuru knew how Akihiko lived and loved to fight, to get strong, and despite her own opinion on how how he he was eventually going to train his brain into muscle at the rate he was going, she knew that it was better than the alternative of watching him frustrated and doing nothing.

That was what Mitsuru had seen Akihiko behave when the extent of his injuries had been discovered, and if that was going to continue for the rest of his life due to her and S.E.E.S., Mitsuru would never forgive herself.

It was just fear and concern at the start till she realized that she could not get the image of him looking so dejected out of her head and when her greatest fear was realized, she had lost it totally.

Mitsuru realized too that for the first time since many, many years, she did not even think about the Kirijo Group and the sins and wrongs they had to correct.

Yes, perhaps everything was due to the same cause, but what was different was how her mind was fully focused on Akihiko and no one else.

..

Therefore, she was very happy and disappointed when Yamagishi Fuuka suddenly interrupted all of them by asking Minako and Yukari to try again.

'T-Try... again?'

Yukari was first to response as Fuuka nodded her head urgently as asked Minako to use another Persona, to be specific Cybele to try and heal Akihiko together.

'Cybele?'

Even if Minako was out of it for a while, Fuuka's request made her curious and she struggled to her feet even as Fuuka said that she noticed something.

'I-It's... a guess on my part... but right now, we... everything is worth trying... right? Yukari-chan, Minako-san please...'

Fuuka clapped her hands together and bowed as a sign of her sincerity while Yukari and Minako simply said that Fuuka was right and that she shouldn't do that to her friends.

'We're friends... more than teammates... Neh, Minako-chan?'

Yukari smiled at her best friend and the Wild Card took a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement.

'I... I've never used Cybele to heal before... it just doesn't have any spells like that...'

Minako admitted with a grimace but when Fuuka asked her to try anyway, Minako nodded while saying that it wouldn't hurt to do so.

'Well... here goes...'

With all of S.E.E.S. watching the two of them, Yukari and Minako nodded at each other before pulling their evokers out.

'… Minako-chan... on three, okay?'

Yukari blinked however when Fuuka suggested to the two of them that they should fire at each other instead instead of invoking their Persona's in the traditional way.

'Fuuka?'

For the first time ever, Minako looked at Fuuka suspiciously but the tealette never backed down as she said that she wanted to test something out. Something that she had observed earlier.

'It might... not be the time, but please, I'll explain everything later.'

Fuuka pulled a Minako by withholding information like how she did, and for a few seconds the Wild Card just stared at her before she smiled wryly and nodded her head in resignation.

'Are you okay with that, Yukari-chan?'

'Mm mm... if it's Minako-chan, I'm okay.'

'Me too... Yukari. On three then, Yukari.'

When the two of them fired their evokers to summon their other's respective Persona's, a miracle happened.

* * *

><p>..<p>

For Yukari it was the sensation of pain that first took her by surprise as it felt like her mind was being ripped apart from it's very core. It was painful and yet at the same time, it was reassuring... as though a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

She felt... less tense than she was when invoking her Persona, her Persona emerging from her own self easier than ever before. Yukari could even imagine that she had gotten closer to it and it too had accepted her as well when she summoned Isis.

The most radical change however came from Minako who had dropped her evoker all of a sudden as she clamped her eyes shut in what seemed to be disbelief.

'…'

Light surrounded Minako for a brief second as she clasped her hands as if praying before she raised flung them apart suddenly as if releasing something into the air. When she did so, the entire air around her changed even as Yukari felt her own Persona, Isis flood her with strength before channeling that new found power into Akihiko-sempai even as she could swear that she could feel Minako's own thoughts inside her head as well.

..

For Minako, she was wondering what was Fuuka up to when she pulled the trigger and when she did, she could not help but drop her own evoker at that familiar feeling of something that she had not used for a very very long time. That same growing feeling of strength, warmth and invincibility that she would get when she used a Fusion Spell.

Only this time she could feel the strength of her Social Link, the Lovers in this case, resonating, growing, and powering her as well. She could feel Yukari's feelings towards her, and she had no doubt that Yukari could do the same as she recited and repeated the name of the spell that the two Personas were able to use together.

'Divine Blessing!'

It was a spell that she had not used before, nor did she ever think was possible even with her other journeys. A Fusion Spell with her friends in S.E.E.S. with the corresponding and matching Ultimate Persona?! That's...

However, all that power came with a price as Minako could feel her vision swim as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. From the sound that she heard a moment later on, Yukari was in the same state as well as the entire world faded to black.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Fuuka was amazed that her hunch had been right, she had felt something stir inside her the moment that Minako summoned the Persona Scathach, and it was child's play for her to discover Scathach's corresponding Arcana and to piece the possibility that some Personas that Minako used could perhaps power-up their friend's Persona's too.

It was a very long shot but apparently her guess that Yukari's affinity of healing would carry over to form a stronger healing spell as Akihiko exclaimed that his arm was alright now after Minako and Yukari collapsed due to exhaustion. Junpei, who had been just as confused, stopped mid-way in trying to rouse their friends as he turned to stare at their seniors.

'R-Really?!'

Mitsuru gave an uncharacteristic cry of surprise as she separated from Akihiko only for her to grab and examine his arm closely while Akihiko gave an unmanly cry of surprise at Mitsuru doing that as well.

When it became apparent that Akihiko's arm was indeed, really cured and healed up thanks to Minako and Yukari's effort, Mitsuru sobbed again, this time she couldn't stop her tears as she just cried in relief while Akihiko tried to reassure her.

Junpei too was in shock, but he gave a silly grin as he punched the air in delight while settling Minako and Yukari down to a more comfortable position together with Fuuka. The two girls were out cold but Fuuka gave Minako a big smile in relief as she told her that they did it, that they had saved Akihiko too.

'… Hah... those two...'

Shinjiro too was shaking his head in disbelief, but to which two he was referring to, no one would know as Mitsuru suddenly blew up out of the blue as she slapped Akihiko so hard that the champion boxer was floored.

'Y-YOU IDIOT!'

Her scream was enough to make Junpei scramble for cover and Shinjiro to flinch as Akihiko actually whimpered in his lying position as Mitsuru advanced on him, the sounds of her heels clacking on the floor marking the increase in dread and fear till she was just in front of him.

'You... IDIOT!'

Mitsuru swore again, this time even louder as she grabbed his collar while bending over to glare at him while doing so. Akihiko had reason to panic as the earlier battle had reinforced his fear of the Ice element, which was what Mitsuru wielded... most ominously of all was how the temperature around him was dropping with every second, a sure sign that Mitsuru was ready for one of her executions.

'Why would you do that! You knew that you were injured! Did you not think of what we would do if you got injured like that?! What if you never healed? What if you sacrificed yourself for nothing! What were you going to do if Arisato never managed to save you?! Are you just trying to die, Akihiko?! Are you?!'

Mitsuru continued screaming at him even as her face got closer and closer, but her expression was changing from anger to relief as her tirade continued, she finally coming to terms that, yes, Akihiko was alright now.

'What would _I_ do if you've died? Did you not think about that? What would we have done if you got killed because you were so damn **STUPID**!'

The dignified and proud Kirijo heiress did not care what was going on around her till then, but when the Dark Hour ended during the middle of her tirade, she seemed to realize what was happening and she jumped back from Akihiko immediately.

'Do NOT do that again, do y-you hear me, Akihiko?'

Mitsuru ended lamely as she flushed when Shinjiro gave her a lazy grin that spoke volumes. Even Junpei and Fuuka took care to avoid Mitsuru and Akihiko's glances as the two seniors avoided each other's eyes for the entire trip back.

However, there was one thing that all of them did share in common with. That was the concern that all of them felt for Minako and Yukari as the S.E.E.S. ended up spending the rest of the night outside of Yukari and Minako's ward.

..

It wasn't a perfect victory... but it was a victory nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>68-6/15 Monday (Afternoon)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was a week later did Minako woke up from her exhaustion, _again_. Yukari recovered quicker and had woken up after spending four days in bed. However, by this time the rumors had established that despite Minako's cheerful demeanor and outlook towards life, she was also afflicted with a very terrible disease that left her susceptible to long hospital visits, probably anemia or something similar. It was a rumor that S.E.E.S. and Mitsuru actually helped to promote, seeing that they could also presumably created enough false rumors to not damage Minako's reputation too much.

Yukari's admission, was, however harder to cover up, but after a long deliberation, it was decided that she should be diagnosed with the Empathy syndrome as a cover-up, but had since made a full-recovery from it.

Yukari had been resigned when she heard of it but had taken it in her stride in the end. After all, it beats having to explain to the teachers about an illness that she did not have.

Akihiko's arm was fully healed too and the doctors were astounded at how there weren't any cracks in the previously injured limbs, but since they were in the employ of the Kirijo group, they knew the potential of Persona and their powers.

Still, it might be a lucky fluke and a one-time event... besides, it was risky and stupid for all of them to attempt something dangerous even if there was the possibility of them being able to recover from a potentially crippling injury.

Yukari agreed with Mitsuru in that regard as they did not know what the potential side-effects were, besides the long recovery time for the two users.

..

Finally, a big change after that night was how the chairman announced to all of them that he had analyzed the data that had been left over from Minako's disappearance and had came to the conclusion that there was actually in fact, another hidden dungeon within Tartarus that was inaccessible to all of them as well as making it a priority for all of them to actually locate the strange man known as Theodore.

Unfortunately and despite protests by some of the S.E.E.S. members, he also made it a priority for them to take to take Theodore in for questioning despite it being practically impossible for them to do so. The members who were involved in the rescue operation did agree, if only to amuse Ikutsuki.

The biggest change however came when he announced that he had actually been able to contact another group of Persona users in the town as well and that he hoped that if negotiations went well, they could work together to get rid of the large Shadows, which he revealed to be tied to the 12 Major Arcanas.

..

_'If we defeat all 12 of them, the Dark Hour should end and with it, all the Shadows!'_

_Yukari kept her own face carefully schooled as he continued to talk about the motive and goals of the Shadows and how they would actually be doing the world a favor as they preyed on people._

_Of course, the chairman hadn't really been in her good books as he had called this meeting despite Minako still being unconscious and hadn't woke up yet and seemingly dismissed her and Shinjiro-sempai, who had officially returned to the group together._

_Yukari could not help but remember what she had felt in that brief moment where she was joined with Minako in thought. Her best friend's thoughts and emotions were heavy and Yukari felt that she was struggling with very heavy thoughts before the connection was broken._

_Even unconscious, Minako would mumble in her sleep with a pained expression on her face despite reassurances from the doctors that she was not in pain at all._

_Something was definitely affecting her again and a very small part of Yukari herself hoped that it was because of what she had been hiding from them. Still, that was only a part of her, a small and mean part of her that she hoped that everyone has as there were really many things that Minako would have to come clean with the moment she woke up._

_Yukari loved Minako, she really did, but there were just too many questions for her that Yukari could not help but feel more than just a little resentful towards her._

_'Secondly, I would like to announce that we might have found another candidate to join us. Another Persona user!'_

_The chairman's announcement was greeted with shock from everyone, especially Fuuka who suddenly stood up in abject shock at the declaration._

_'W-Who is it?'_

_Despite Fuuka's loud exclamation, the chairman was adamant in milking the mystery for all it was worth as it even Mitsuru was mystified by the announcement._

_That would be a secret. I am still in contact with that individual, but negotiations are going smoothly... I will keep all of you informed when that individual agreed to join and assist us.'_

_The chairman ended the meeting on that note before dismissing all of them, thanking them for their hard work as well as reminding them about how they should continue to take great care of each other, especially with the potentially new threat that had been discovered in Tartarus._

..

_Speaking of Mitsuru, the person who had been by Yukari's bedside when she woke up was Mitsuru herself and she had spent a long time thanking Yukari for what she and Minako had for Akihiko during that disastrous mission. It was no one's fault but their own as they had been completely thrown off balance by the unique properties of the Shadows and Mitsuru admitted to Yukari that the most of the blame came from her as well._

_All of them might have contributed to the reckless decision by Akihiko, but Mitsuru wanted to apologize to Yukari and Minako that she was just not pulling her weight either. Instead of learning from her first mistake, she had brought more harm and danger to Minako and Akihiko._

_If it was not for the two of them trying to cover her and to guard her back, they might not have ended up being in such a precarious situation for Akihiko to risk it all like he did._

_Kirijo Mitsuru apologized to her, to Yukari and said that she had already apologized to the rest for her mistake and complacency as well._

_'I am glad, that you are part of S.E.E.S... all of you in fact. If not, I am certain that neither one of us would survived past that day'_

_Yukari felt closer to Mitsuru after that and for good reason, the two of them spent some time speaking to each other, exchanging information about Akihiko and even started swapping stories about school together._

_Minako did say that she would get close to Mitsuru, perhaps she just needed a reason for her to open up to her after all._

_What was most interesting about that particular meeting was how Mitsuru displayed a childish side when Yukari steadfastly refused to tell her about how her Persona changed, or evolved so to speak._

_Who knew she had a side like that._

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Yo, You woke up, Minako!'

Junpei grinned when he heard Minako groaning to herself, a little too loud to be normal and he hurried to fetch her a glass of water even as the Wild Card blinked and groaned again, her eyes not used to the lighting at all as she tried to get her bearings right.

'Here, drink up, yeah?'

Junpei quickly refilled her glass till Minako shook her head and said that she was fine. All she felt was that she was still a little drowsy, perhaps a side-effect from sleeping too long, for the second time in a month too, and the first thing she asked was how did they cover for her this time.

'Well, we kinda fibbed and said that you got anemia... hope you don't mind.'

Junpei grinned when Minako said that was much better than she would have came up with before asking about her studies and her attendance.

'Well, Kirijo sempai got that covered. She won't let any of us fail thanks to our activities ya know.'

Junpei felt a little concerned himself, the first thing that Minako asked was about her studies and school? He thought that she'll start asking about where she was and what about the others by now.

'And... is sempai fine? Did anyone else get hurt?'

'Yeah, you healed him up damn good, Minako! He's all fine now!'

Junpei grinned but he stopped smiling when Minako told him to cut it out and to tell her what's wrong.

'… You're bothered about something, Junpei... I can tell.'

Arisato Minako is the Wild Card and born under the Fool Arcana, a being that was tied to the strength of her bonds with others, and in this instance, in the very moment that she woke up, she could feel a disturbance in the Social Link of the Magician Arcana.

It wasn't reversed but there was definitely some friction forming between the bond that she had forged with Junpei. Another fact was that Minako found herself doubting the strength of her bonds if a fully established Social Link like the Magician could actually show signs of disturbance like this.

Perhaps, like she had suspected so far, her links with her friends weren't really, true bonds after all?

'… Ah... as expected of Minako... you're amazing as always.'

Junpei sighed deeply as he leaned back against his chair and Minako flinched when she saw a look on Junpei's face that she did not want to see. It was a look of loathing frustration that Minako had only witnessed once, when they had failed to save Chidori. Did something happen after all?'

'… You and Yuka-tan... Akihiko-sempai, Shinjiro-sempai and Kirijo-sempai... all of you are amazing... compared to that, I'm just...'

Junpei paused as he rested his face into his hands for a moment before he recovered, trying his best to grin at Minako again as he tried to wave his own words off.

'Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all, Minako! N-Nothing's wrong.'

'Spit it out, Junpei. I'm here for you.'

Minako cut him off as blunt as she could be and Junpei froze when Minako reached out to try and touch him. Her hands, smooth and cold did touch Junpei on his cheek but the moment it did, he flung himself and his chair backwards violently, hitting his head against the wall before grimacing in pain.

Minako though, looked quite hurt at Junpei's overreaction and she was perplexed when Junpei started laughing all of a sudden, before looking up at her from his sitting position on the floor.

'Sorry... It's just... I... just don't think I'm worthy, you know... of you being so concerned about me.'

'W-What? Why? You're my friend, Junpei!'

Minako answered indignantly but Junpei simply shrugged while crossing his arms and legs, continuing to sit on the floor as he sighed again.

'I'm... not worth it, you know... I can't get stronger... I'm changing, I know I am and perhaps for the better... but I want to be better, much stronger... than this.'

Junpei patted his chest awkwardly before laughing and saying that it really wasn't the best time to talk about this, was it?

'Seeing that you just woke up and all.'

'No, if it was another time... I don't think you'll actually say it, Junpei. You know... I always, thought that everyone never really did notice how important you are to all of us.'

'Me, important? You must be kidding me.'

Junpei laughed awkwardly as Minako pulled her sheets away and slid down to the floor in front of him. Minako couldn't quite manage a kneeling position and so she just sat there, legs tucked to the side as she smiled at Junpei, this time reaching and touching his hands as she continued.

'You are important. All of us, S.E.E.S. needs you. Junpei, I know that you won't believe it... but you are important to all of us. Please, don't leave us. Please...'

'H-Hey, I... I never said that I'll leave you guys! I... I'm just... well, seeing how Yuka-tan and Akihiko-sempai leveled up... I was wondering when it'll be my turn, yeah?'

Junpei managed to laugh again but this time it was more natural as he looked at Minako for answers. The Wild Card, on the other hand, simply breathed easier and told him that when it does, he'll know what it would be.

'It'll be the most important event of your life, Junpei... that, I can promise you.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Minako! We came to visit!'

The door to Minako's ward was pushed open by her friend and Chariot social link, Iwasaki Rio and the heroine of the story smiled at her winningly before pausing at the sight of not only her but the rest of the tennis team as they squeezed themselves through the door to visit Minako.

'We were so worried when we heard that Minako you went into a relapse of your anemia! Honestly, Minako, I know you like to push yourself hard but doing that when you're still recovering is not smart, it's stupid! Do you understand?'

Rio reprimanded the Wild Card even as she smiled sheepishly in her hospital bed. It had been quite a busy night for Minako as the doctors and S.E.E.S. in general had spoken with her the whole night about her general health and her abilities. Most importantly, they wanted to know how and why Fuuka had suggested the two of them to do that.

Fuuka had revealed to them that she had felt something herself when Minako summoned the Persona Scathatch which was aligned with the Arcana of her own Persona, Juno. Furthermore, she sensed the differences between Akihiko's Persona, Caesar before and after Minako used her evoker to help him summon his Persona as well.

It was just a theory but there was a significant increase in the power and the ease in which their Personas were summoned after Minako used her evoker on them.

It was just a harmless theory, but it had paid off in dividends in this case and the discovery of this new category of Fusion Spells were food for thought for Minako, especially so since they had so much potential within them that was dying to be unlocked.

Most importantly though, they had filled Minako in with what had been going on during the week of her absence

So she was well-prepared for the well-wishes that was threatening to flood her gates the second time. Apparently, her popularity has spiked again after the second time she was admitted... to, make that the third time she was admitted to the hospital, this time due to her stubbornness to return to school was apparently a feat worthy of idolizing.

It was also one of the stupidest thing she had ever heard of, but Minako kept it to herself and her S.E.E.S. teammates and simply continued living her life as a pseudo celebrity. Minako knew intellectually that all this would return to hurt her back, somehow and somewhere, but she decided to humor it for now as it would not be productive for her to reject and to push away all of her classmates and schoolmates for the help they have given or tried to give to her.

They had their thoughts in the right place after all, and so Minako couldn't just outright reject them after all they've done for her.

..

'Thank you for taking time to visit me, I'm so sorry for taking up your valuable time like this...'

Minako went all formal as she bowed to her club-mates as best as she could before being stopped by Rio who said that she shouldn't do that. Minako was happy for Rio when most of the tennis club members agreed with her and all of them gathered around her to converse with her about normal things like how she was doing, when she'll be able to go back to school, classes, the exams, and about club in general.

It was normal and despite Minako not being, well, normal, she welcomed the normalcy with wide open arms. It wasn't until she was with 'normal' people, people who didn't need to worry about conspiracies about the world being destroyed, nights filled with life-or-death battles did Minako start to cherish her normal life in school even more.

'When are you coming back to club, Minako-chan?'

'Ah... well, I would like to... but Rio wouldn't let me do that, would she?'

Minako took the opportunity to tease her good friend and the Wild Card winced when Rio said that she was right and she did not want to see her at club again till she was fit again.

'I'm getting Yukari to help me on this. Lord help you if I see you practicing till she says it's okay.'

'But... But Yukari would never allow me to do that for at least month! I, I want to practice with you, Rio...'

Minako gave her her personal best impression of a hurt puppy, but Rio was firm on that as she narrowed her eyes and said that it was not going to work on her, not today.

'Then I'll ask tomorrow then!'

Minako quipped before being reprimanded with a light tap on her forehead sternly.

'Do not jest with this, Minako... you could be seriously sick then... please, rest... we'll be fine practicing with each other, right, everyone?'

Rio smiled as the rest of the team nodded in agreement. It was like Minako had hoped, the team had somehow managed to be together again for some reason, and it wasn't due to her interference or help as well.

Although Minako wasn't totally sure, she did sense that the Chariot Social Link did grow in strength since the last time she had met with Rio. Curiosity was overwhelming Minako at this point and so she was thankful when someone appeared to give her a lifeline of sorts.

..

'Hey, you girls seen Rio?'

It was Tomochika Kenji, Rio's childhood friend and as he popped into the room, he smiled and waved at Minako and Rio, who looked very surprised to see him here.

'Kenji, what are you doing here?'

'Here to see Minako-chan, what else? And to check up on you, Yukari and... Yamagishi was it? They told me that you just rushed off after school without your bag.'

Kenji was indeed holding the bag of the embarrassed Rio, who looked awkwardly at her friend before grabbing it and telling him off.

'Why didn't you just call me and just took my bag like that!?'

'Your phone is in your bag, Rio. You always did like keeping your phone in it... what's the point of having a phone when you don't even want to carry it with you?'

From how Rio turned redder than ever before she hit him on the shoulders, it was the truth and Minako had to force herself to suppress a smile herself. The other tennis club members weren't that successful though, nor were they as discreet as Minako as they suggested that since Kenji was here, he should walk Rio home later on anyway.

'Ah, that sounds good. Wouldn't want her to leave the hospital too late anyway... the last time she visited Minako, she came home so late her parents called mine.'

Kenji sighed but still smiled good-heartedly as he started asking about Minako too. Even if she was able to hold the conversation, Minako still saw how some of the other girls surrounding and teasing Rio as well.

So... that's how it happened, huh? Somehow, Minako felt it was better than the way _fate_ had in store for her... so, perhaps that was for the best?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rank Up!<strong>_

_**Chariot Social Link: 4?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: I have none today. Besides, thank you for your support as always.<strong>  
><em>


	66. Revelations

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 66: Revelations_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: My various projects is making it harder for me to write Persona. My apologies! But I still want to finish it. So give me faith, everyone!<strong>

**-Social Link get!- The desperation aside, thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the beta as always.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Afternoon)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'So... when did you all find out?'

Minako asked in a conspiratorial whisper while trying hard not to giggle at hearing Rio and Kenji's argument fade away in the hallway. The Tennis Club members had asked the two of them to get some drinks for all of them and Minako had taken the opportunity to speak with them about what had happened in her absence.

She had been gone for two weeks, but it seemed that the rifts that had formed before had been mended during that time.

'Find out? Oh, about Tomochika and Rio? Ahaha... about a week ago, I didn't quite believe it when Rio admitted that she might like him.'

One of the members, which Minako knew only as Rika, giggled and said that she had supported Rio since then. The two of them did look quite compatible after all, especially since Kenji started showing lots of concern for Rio when they were trying to find her.

'Ah yes, I didn't thank all of you for helping out and trying to find me when I went missing...'

Minako tried to bow to them again formally, but was stopped by Rika who said that she would have to thank someone else for that.

'I mean... we wanted to help find you too, Minako-chan... but Rio and I... Iori was it? They were the ones who organized everything... and, Rio had been the first person to tell us that you were missing too. She begged us for help...'

Rika seemed embarrassed and even a little awkward as she told Minako that Rio had apologized to all of them for what she said then too.

'Well... I guess all of us were at fault... we weren't treating it as seriously as you and Rio apparently did... so I'm sorry... Minako-chan.'

'Me too!'

'We're all sorry...'

The echoes from the club made Minako smile and sniff a little as she felt the bond that the club had formed together while Rika told her about how Kenji ran into club one time to check on Rio.

'She was a mess, she was running about after school every day and late at night too. Then Tomochika-kun came by and just dragged her back home by himself.'

Some of the other tennis club members commented that Rio had been protesting all the way till he said that she was worried for her, that was when they just knew.

'Rio liked someone too! That's like, the most awesome news I've heard!'

Another member of the team joked while giggling before sighing to herself that she felt a little jealous to.

'I wish I had a childhood friend like Rio did... though I think Tomochika hadn't noticed himself.'

The girl frowned and Minako sighed too as she agreed with her, Kenji would never know about it even if someone told him that in his face.

'Let's help Rio then! Is she as strict as she was as before?'

Minako asked and then winced when the others sighed and said that she was still strict, but at least they now knew that she meant well.

'She hangs out with us after club too! When Minako-chan recovers, let's go out together, all of us, okay?'

Rika asked eagerly even as Minako nodded her head in agreement.

'That sounds great! Let's do that after I get discharged, okay?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

It wouldn't be the last visitor to Arisato Minako's ward that day as the Hermit Social Link, Hasegawa Saori made a visit to her as well. The older and quieter girl smiling as she brought in some flowers for her to brighten up her room.

'There's a vase there, let me place the flowers into it.'

'Thank you, Saori-san... for taking your time to visit me.'

Minako smiled at her more mature library club committee member and Saori simply waved it off and pouting that she had reverted to calling her so formally. That's right, Minako had asked Saori if she could call her by the suffix 'chan' after all, and Minako apologized while hitting her head lightly and sticking her tongue out cutely.

'I'm glad that you're full of energy now, Minako-chan. It must have been hard on you...'

Saori smiled sadly even as Minako said that she was used to it and that she couldn't remember much of it anyway.

'… I heard some nasty rumours about what had happened to you, Minako-chan... I hope...no, I know that wasn't the case... Minako-chan is a nice girl.'

Minako didn't allow her facial expression to change much as she knew that Saori was worried that something that happened to herself would happen to her as well and she shook her head and said that wasn't the case.

'I... I didn't want the school and my friends to worry so much about me... now that they know, I'm going to be given special treatment again...'

Minako scowled and this made Saori chuckle while saying that Minako was really as amazing as she had expected her to be.

'I'm not, really... I'm just... more dependent on my friends than anyone else... without them, I'm not sure what I would be working so hard for.'

Minako confessed to the quiet girl and Saori simply nodded in understanding as she said that she was very touched by the support of her class and her friends.

'I saw them giving out flyers and going everywhere to ask for help. I... I could only give out flyers in the library.'

Saori admitted with a shy blush that only deepened when Minako said that was good enough for her.

'Saori-chan had other things to do as well, right? I... I feel terrible for getting Yukari and Junpei to waste so much time on trying to find me.'

Minako was very surprised when Saori raised her voice and said that was not a waste. The quiet speaking librarian never did raise her voice ever, not even when she was accused of doing 'things' that she definitely did not do behind the backs of others.

'Don't ever say that. Your friends would never think that it is a waste of time for them to be searching for you. They really wanted to help you, Minako-chan. Saying that it was a waste would not be repaying your friend's feelings towards you.'

Saori frowned angrily at Minako and the Wild Card felt very intimidated by the way Saori was lecturing to her about the importance of cherishing friendship that she had with her friends.

'You said that you are dependent on your friends, Minako-chan. That is something that I am happy to know as all of your friends feel the same way too, it is an important but hard thing to have so much faith in others... you should be proud, Minako-chan.'

Saori smiled at her again and this time Minako nodded while saying that she was right. Although she had prepared herself for what might and could happen during her absence, she was still not prepared for all of her friends and social links dropping so many bombshells on her.

For Saori to speak so openly about what she felt about friendship, something that she had always been particular about was shocking and she reminded Minako that whatever anyone else said about her, Saori would believe her.

'I will, because I know that Minako would believe in me too.'

Saori smiled at Minako even as the Wild Card blinked and blurted out without thinking and telling her that she was worried too.

'That... people would start getting mad at me... because of things that I hadn't done. I don't want this... this special treatment... I'm just... a transfer student you know, and to be treated so nicely like this... I... I feel odd. I didn't do anything and I didn't mean to do anything like this and I just.'

In retrospect and in the back of her mind, Minako knew that it paralleled Saori's own experiences in what the world had in store for her, but Minako felt that it was perhaps best for her _not_ to go through the same painful experiences that she had to.

If she could soothe and help Saori through her own sacrifice, it might be worth it to save Saori's pain and heartache.

Even... if it might be just babying her a little. But even so, Minako felt that it was alright to try.

'… I... I don't know if I can help, Minako-chan... It's something... that I don't have experience with... eh...'

Saori blinked in confusion as she suddenly clutched her head. Minako was there in a heartbeat, her hands resting on Saori's shoulders as she forced herself out of the bed and to be beside her friend. It was a sign that she had been waiting for a very long time, a sign that maybe, just maybe, Saori could have some glimpses of the past that she had experienced before.

..

After several long minutes, Saori finally regained her calm as she apologized to Minako for having her worry about her.

'It's... that I felt a sudden headache... I... I feel better now, thank you, Minako-chan.'

Minako smiled at Saori even as she handed her a glass of water before choosing to sit on her bed in front of Saori. The Hermit Social Link had her brows furrowed and she was looking thoughtful before she shook her head and said that she was fine now.

'… Minako-chan...'

'Yes, Saori-chan?'

It took effort for Minako to not to be too curious as Saori paused before saying that even if she _might_ not have experience with it, she stood by her earlier statement.

'I... I think that if I was in a situation like this.. I should not never hide myself or... act...'

Saori admitting that was really a big confession, almost all the time that Minako spent with Saori had been her trying to be the role of what others wanted her to be, someone who would be praised and to not cause conflict.

It would ultimately backfire on her, but that was a story for another time.

'Or act in the 'best' way... Minako-chan, you should always be who you are... that's why, I admire you for the most.'

Saori smiled at her friend with a set expression that showed her unyielding thoughts about that subject and the Wild Card nodded and said that she would, at all costs to be herself.

'And not to... be someone that everyone wants me to be.'

Minako didn't know how her own statement would come to haunt her in the days to come...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rank up!<strong>_

_**Hermit Social Link: 2?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Evening)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Oh, I didn't know you had visitors, Minako-chan.'

Yukari smiled at her best friend when she entered the room to see Minako with another student from her school and she waved to her cheerfully even as Saori stood up suddenly to bow to her formally.

'Takeba-san, thank you for taking care of Minako-chan for me.'

The older girl's words made Yukari's mouth open in shock even as Minako pouted and protested that Saori was teasing her again.

'Ara ara, but it is true that Takeba-san had been taking care of Minako-chan. Honestly, she must be a handful, isn't she, Takeba-san?'

Yukari's mind was fully confused now and she replied quickly that she really was like that, which caused Minako to blush as she protested again.

'Yukari-chan! Saori-chan!'

'I would have to take my leave now, Takeba-san. Please, continue looking over Minako-chan for me and the rest of her friends.'

Saori managed to wink to Yukari even as she giggled at Minako's and Yukari's actions. However, Saori froze when it wasn't just Yukari who had came to visit; it was the rest of S.E.E.S. too. Junpei, Fuuka, Shinjiro and Akihiko pushed Yukari in before greeting her as well.

'Ah, Iori-san. Good evening to you as well.'

'Good evening... no wait, did we meet before?'

Junpei scratched his head in confusion even as Saori swallowed and introduced herself anyway.

'I'm Hasegawa Saori, I'm a friend of Minako-chan in the library club. We spoke before during your attempt to search for Minako-chan on the island. I regret that I was not able to offer as much help as I wished to.'

Saori looked regretful even as Junpei snapped his fingers in recognition.

'Ah, right, right! I remember now! Sorry... well, it's all good! It's the thought that counts and Hasegawa-sempai was the one who helped gave out flyers in the library right? That's a big help too, thanks!'

'Ah... I'm in the same year as you are, Iori-san.'

'Ehh? But you look so mature...'

Junpei started, but was then stopped by Fuuka, who hurriedly tugged his shirt to avoid putting his foot in his mouth. Even if Saori looked resigned, she still smiled at Fuuka as she said that she should be going now.

'I'm glad that Minako-chan has so many friends around her. Please, take care of her.'

Saori left after that statement while the rest of the S.E.E.S. members simply watched her leave, with Yukari recovering the fastest and asking her what was going on!

'N-Nothing?'

..

'So she was just telling you about school... and the rumors huh?'

Yukari mumbled to herself unhappily even as S.E.E.S. started an unofficial meeting within Minako's dormitory. There were no cameras being placed in her ward, something that Minako had requested despite the 'threat' by Theodore and his supposedly band of evil, unknown Persona users and they had taken the liberty to have Shinjiro guard the door and keeping a lookout while pulling the curtains to obscure anyone else's view of their meeting.

'Mm... don't worry, I'm not too concerned about it.'

Minako reassured all of them while Junpei muttered about that and everything else. This caused Minako to wince as she just looked sheepishly to the side while clearing her throat.

'So... I guess all of you want answers.'

After a brief pause where Minako waited for everyone to get settled down, Minako started off without hesitating and she shot a look at Fuuka who shook her head slightly in negative. So Fuuka didn't tell them much, it wasn't much of a surprise as Fuuka might not have known or remember everything in full detail after all. Still, Minako was touched by the show of support by Fuuka as she had taken a huge risk in the first place to join S.E.E.S. to save her.

'So... where should I start...'

If they were all surprised by how Minako didn't evade the issue this time, the rest didn't show it as Akihiko frowned while looking at his hand and saying that they could start with that.

Minako knew instinctively that it was going to be very hard, if not flat out impossible for her to keep all of them in the dark any longer. Any more and they would break all ties with her, at least in S.E.E.S..

'I don't know how I did it. Honest! Fuuka was the one who made it all possible. I didn't even think that was going to happen.'

Minako smiled at her friend even as Fuuka said meekly that it was just an off-shot, a very lucky off-chance that it worked and Akihiko sighed while muttering that he was saved by a fluke. But as it was a miraculous fluke that worked in his favor, so Akihiko dropped it and waited for the next person to take up the baton of questioning.

.

'Well... what about the new S.E.E.S. recruit, can you tell us about whoever the next person to join us would be? Someone did tell you right? That the chairman said that he was negotiating someone to join us.'

Shinjiro growled from his seat near the exist and all of them paused when Minako thought for a moment, trying to remember the next sequence of events before saying that it was probably Aigis.

Aigis, the 7th generation of Anti-Shadow weapon that was created to fight the Shadows and the last of her kind. A robot with a heart... and one of Minako's close allies as well.

'Ai...gis?'

'Yes, Aigis... we'll meet her in the future when we go for a trip to Yakushima... if we go there that is...'

Minako fell silent but she frowned when Shinjiro asked the next question.

'Okay... is she part of another group of Persona users?'

'You mean Strega, sempai? Aren't you supposed to know more about that then me?'

'Well, I don't know the names of everyone who could be in Strega... I only know of three... and Aigis sure isn't one of them. Who knows about who this person that he found... Ikutsuki's sure secretive about that...'

Shinjiro growled while Junpei just looked confused, it seems that Junpei didn't know as much as Yukari or Shinjiro did and Minako spent some time telling Junpei about Strega and who and what they wanted to do. She left out the names of course and simply gave him the basic details of what they could expect. Yukari took it all in her stride as she had heard all of this before, the same with Fuuka and like Minako feared, Junpei said that she and Shinjiro were stupid trying to deal with this alone.

'Well, that said... If it's about human Persona users... the next person that could join us would be Ken-kun.'

Akihiko and Shinjiro coughed even as Yukari groaned while saying that she expected that. Junpei, though, was thoughtful as he said that he didn't really mind if Ken really joined them.

'Ken-kun huh... well it'll be nice having the kid over. He always did dream of becoming a superhero, didn't he? Looks like he got a big break here!'

'He's still a child, Junpei! It's too dangerous.'

'Dangerous or not... it is his choice to make... Regardless of what happened... I would still prefer Ken-kun being with us than risk him getting targeted by Strega... Who knows what they'll do if they found Ken-kun first.'

Minako cut into the conversation before it became more heated up and Fuuka urged everyone to calm down as she said that it was just something that had happened 'before' in Minako's case.

'Even with all that... Minako-san isn't really sure what would happen from now on, does she?'

Fuuka waited for Minako's affirmative and she relaxed a little more when Minako said she was right and that from now on.. Actually, from the moment that she had told Akihiko about who she was, the future was probably changed.

'Oh maybe before then... why I used my full strength in Tartarus that second time we explored... maybe that was when it all changed. I... I just don't know... Things could go wrong and the world could end just because I wanted to change the future... and look at me now.'

Minako looked frankly very tired as she expressed her frustration out to her friends without meaning to as she gestured to herself in the hospital bed.

'I... I almost got killed, not once but twice and I put everyone in danger... This is not the future I want, but is the future I created... perhaps it would be best if I never changed it after all.'

Minako finished lamely but it was an unspoken question as well to her friends and there was awkward silence at what Minako had just asked them out of the blue.

..

'… Minako-san... you're odd.'

Fuuka was the first to break the silence and she sighed a little before looking back up at her friend, the indomitable Arisato Minako who has rightly earned her rights to be called the idol of Gekkoukan High despite her own insecurities and fault.

'I... I don't know if you have been thinking about this question before we came in... or did it just dawn on you when you were explaining to us... but what happened, already happened, Minako-san.'

Fuuka nodded her head and smiled when Minako tilted her head to show her confusion and Fuuka gathered her courage to continue even as Shinjiro grinned at her in encouragement. The others though, simply waited for her to finish, acknowledging her in the same time. It made Fuuka feel just a little bit prouder of herself at her attempt to try and encourage Minako like this.

Over the past week, there was definitely a small budding friendship being formed between Natsuki and her, and it even extended to the friends of hers as well. It was tough going but they had stopped bullying her or trying to drive her off. Either they were getting tired of doing that, or had become resigned to her stubbornness. Nevertheless, Natsuki, who was in her class was warming up to her.

Even if it might never end up like how strong their friendship had ended up being in her other times... Fuuka felt that was a bigger step forward for herself than her 'other' selves. Besides, she had other friends like Rio with her as well.

'Even if you don't know where it had gone wrong and what has gone wrong... you shouldn't keep beating yourself over it, Minako-san. I read once... that although it is important to remember the lessons from the past... it is also important to not get bogged down by it as well.'

Fuuka reached out to hold her hands even if she felt that those words were meant for her as well, or for everyone for that matter... and Minako might have heard it all... but most importantly, yes, most importantly, Fuuka still wanted to remind Minako of the most important fact of all.

'You're here, Minako-san... and through your actions, all of us are here with you. I know that Aragaki-sempai wasn't... meant to be with all of us till the end.'

Fuuka looked at him apologetically, but Shinjiro just shook his head, waving the apology off without even minding it at least.

'But he's here now... and even if we do not know what awaits us in the future, even if there is a chance that Aragaki-sempai might still be in danger in the future, we have already done that before, Minako-san. I'm sure that before all of this... there was one time, where Minako-san does not know what would be happening in the future, right?'

Fuuka paused for a moment to gauge Minako's response to her words and she started when Yukari walked up beside the other side of Minako's bed and offered her hand to her.

'A few weeks ago... you told me that you were Cassandra... the prophet who was cursed by the Gods... but Cassandra... she was cursed as no one would believe what she herself had foretold. Even if they were true...But Minako, you aren't Cassandra, because we believe you... and most importantly, not everything you said had happened the way that you said it would. Some, yes... but others... No. So, Minako-chan... you can hope that it's better... or try to make it better again, like what you did before.'

Minako stared at her offered hand before smiling a little wryly at her friend. There had to be a catch somewhere, there just has to be... Yukari seemed too prepared for this scenario to develop. That line was too well done, unlike Fuuka who probably had thought of that on the spot.

'And... in return for that hope... What should I offer in exchange, Yukari-chan?'

'Tell us your reason for changing all of this, Arisato Minako.'

Shinjiro continued and Minako smiled in understanding as Akihiko, too, nodded in agreement. All three of them had probably pooled their knowledge and noticed the gaps in the puzzle that she has broken up for them after all.

Minako couldn't help but smile helplessly as she raised her hands up in the air in surrender at their combined will in knowing the truth.

Perhaps it was because of her bonds that Minako just gave up in the end, or was she just too scared and tired and wanted their companionship in the end? Minako didn't know.

But she knew what kind of reaction she was going to get when she told them of why she was trying so hard.

'As I will have to sacrifice myself to save the world.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Fuuka was the only individual to not be too affected by her statement as everyone else was suddenly on their feet in their surprise. After a more than painful moment of silence, Minako asked them in a perfectly calm voice that it was the truth and what she was trying to avoid by changing the future and her own actions.

'…'

Fuuka looked to the side when Shinjiro remarked that Fuuka knew everything after all, but Minako hurriedly corrected him by saying that Fuuka was somewhat special in her case.

'Fuuka is like me... but I didn't know she was like me... so she has always suffered like me, I don't know how long she would have gone on... or whether it was her first time like this... but it was probably my fault that she knew everything... It's hard on her too, so please don't blame her.'

Even as Minako tried to defend Fuuka, the teal-haired girl pulled Minako's arm down and said that it was fine and that she should have told them that earlier as well.

'But I couldn't... not without knowing what Minako-san was trying to do... I'm not pushing the blame to you, Minako-san... it's just that I have never once had the courage to go against what was already planned... that means that... if there is someone I had to apologize to, it's you, Minako-san. I... and my 'other' me... watched and just allowed you to sacrifice yourself for all of us.'

Fuuka's admission knocked the wind out of Minako's sail, but she recovered quickly enough to stop Akihiko from potentially hurting Fuuka even as the delicate girl closed her eyes and waited for the punishment that would never come.

Even if she was upset about that, Minako still understood why Fuuka and her other self's had not tried to change like that.

'Don't, Sempai... don't... You don't know what she has been through, what we have been through... and I in the end, I was the one who made the choice. No one else forced me to make that decision... even if I had knew that Fuuka-chan knew what I was going through, I still would have chosen to do that all over again for all of you.'

Minako managed to smile bravely even as Akihiko spluttered and asked her how she could just say that, like _that._

'How can you just say that?'

'I can... because I made the same decision as many times as when it was given to me. That is my love for all of you, all of S.E.E.S. and my friends... the final answer that I have accepted... and yet, still reject. In the end, if all of my struggle is for naught... I'll accept the fate that was given to me, because that is my final answer to the _world_. I don't want to die... I'm afraid of dying... but more than that, I don't want anyone of you dying because of my selfishness.'

Minako smiled grimly at her friends and that was when the door was flung open, causing her to flinch in shock when Kirijo Mitsuru made herself known in that fashion.

..

'K-Kirijo sempai...'

Minako's eyes were wide and she looked at her friends in betrayal as Shinjiro grimaced and admitted that although it wasn't part of the plan, he couldn't in good conscious stop Mitsuru from listening in.

Looking around, Minako was both relieved and worried to see that her other friends were shocked at the sudden appearance of Mitsuru and she swallowed when the door was slammed shut by the Kirijo heiress as she advanced towards Minako slowly. Each step she took was methodical and she knew that the temperature dropping was more than just the air-conditioning, Mitsuru was really mad now as she finally stopped besides a very nervous Yukari who flinched when Mitsuru's hands came down swiftly to hold grab ahold of Minako's collar. This was in fact quite reminiscent of what she did to Akihiko a week ago and Minako came face to face with a furious Mitsuru who said that she was an idiot, albeit very softly before repeating it again louder.

'You are an even bigger idiot than Akihiko! Arisato... why must you do that? If there is anyone that should sacrifice themselves for the sin of the Kirijo Group, it should be us! We are the cause of the Shadows being released into the world...'

Everyone who was present now could only just listen in shock at how Mitsuru had just probably revealed everything she was trying to hide from all of them weeks before she was supposed to do so and in a full out emotional breakdown no less.

Either the Ice Queen was starting to thaw under the stress or the warmth of S.E.E.S. or... she was just too overwhelmed with Minako's confession and clear determination to end what Mitsuru was determined to end. Whatever the case, it wasn't enough to make Junpei react as he demanded answers from Mitsuru as well.

'Wait... Kirijo sempai, did you say that the Kirijo Group was the ones who released the Shadows in the first place?'

Junpei was the person who was out of the loop the most and Minako felt relieved that she had that small pep talk with Junpei for if not, she was pretty sure that he would have walked out now after hearing how much was kept from him.

To be fair, even Shinjiro and Akihiko was floored by that, Yukari and Fuuka not so much so as they exchanged looks from Minako.

..

'That is accurate... we, the Kirijo Group, are responsible for releasing the beings known as Shadows and creating Tartarus 10 years ago at the behest of my grandfather...'

After calming down, Mitsuru realized her own slip up, but by that time there was no going back and she started telling them about what had happened ten years ago.

'So that is why, I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself because of a mistake that we did, Arisato.'

Mitsuru looked at her firmly and sternly, but Minako was still nonetheless confused at her sudden outburst and the Wild Card asked her why did she cared. It was a thoughtless question, and it made Yukari and Fuuka gasp at the blunt way in which Minako was questioning Mitsuru's concern for her.

'Why, why would you care about that, sempai? I made that decision myself... a decision that would save you and the group so much trouble. You were hiding all of this from us, not from me... but all of them as well. Why, do you even care what happened to me?'

'B-Because, I worry for you, Arisato, is that wrong?'

'No, that is not wrong! But what is wrong is how sempai is saying you are saying that there must be someone who should be sacrificed to end all of this. If not me... who shall it be? Perhaps... you? Were you thinking about that in the first place?'

Minako wasn't sure where that train of thought came from, but when it did occur to her, she was determined to find out how much of it was her own crazy fantasy and what was real.

'… I've already given everything up for the group... if my life was to be the one to st-'

..

Mitsuru never got to finish as it was Akihiko's turn to slap her and slap her head wordlessly before saying that all of them were idiots.

'… So calm down... all of you... Both of you are as suicidal as each other. So stop arguing about who should sacrifice who and tell us what's going on.'

Akihiko sighed in resignation even as Shinjiro started laughing after a big pause, remarking that of all the things in the world he expected to hear, that took the cake.

'But Aki's right... putting the two suicidal idiots aside... it might be best to change location for this.'

Minako and Mitsuru had the grace to look very embarrassed as the rest of S.E.E.S. agreed and prepared to leave.

'Hope you like fresh air now...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliffie!<br>**


	67. A Broken Record

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 67: A Broken Record_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ah, juggling work, studies + writing isn't fun.<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the beta as always!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Night)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

By the time Mitsuru was done explaining to all of them on the isolated rooftop what had happened 10 years ago and apologized to Yukari again for hiding the truth from her, the sun was already setting.

As Yukari was already in the know, she simply looked to the side and said that although she understood, she did not know why Mitsuru wanted to hide the truth from her.

'Was it because you needed my power? Or was it because you pitied me, sempai?'

Yukari did not run off like how Minako had remembered she would do, but at the same time, however she was not as mad at Mitsuru as she should have been, a fact which no doubt must have confused Mitsuru for she was a little unsure how to reply to Yukari. A wrong reply could set off a landmine without her realizing it, and Mitsuru hesitated for a moment before admitting that it was partly because they needed her powers.

'You might hate me, Takeba... you can continue to do so... but I needed your strength, all of you...and that's why-'

'You're such a hypocrite, sempai.'

Yukari didn't blow up, but she did cut her off with a simply and coldly without any hesitation. Her words caused the majority of the people in the room to inhale sharply and Minako was one of them as well, for Yukari coldly glared at Mitsuru while repeating her statement.

'You're a hypocrite, sempai... you said you needed our strength to help you to defeat the Shadows, but a moment earlier you said that you were willing to die to cover the sins of your group. What is it that you really want, sempai? If you could have done that by yourself, you would have done so at the start, didn't you?'

Yukari pointed out the flaw in Mitsuru's line of thought before glaring at Minako too.

'You too, Minako-chan. You're just as bad as Kirijo-sempai. Till the end, the two of you still needed all of us to help you to defeat the Shadows. The two of you can't do this by yourself... so why did you hide things from us in the first place?'

Yukari's words struck the two of them deeply, and it wasn't just the two of them who were taken aback, Aragaki Shinjiro too wanted to give Yukari a medal for her words. He could not have phrased it better, and he felt happier and vindicated watching Yukari chew the two of them a new one from a distance. Fuuka herself was a willing accomplice but she at least had the decency to not hold information back for herself. The two of them had did that and even if Shinjiro could, in good conscious say that they did it with the best of intentions, that didn't mean that they were right in doing so.

'If you two were able to solve everything by yourselves, you would have done so, wouldn't you? Kirijo sempai, Minako-chan... but we know that it's impossible... if it was, you wouldn't have gotten us into this in the first place, wouldn't you?'

Yukari's tirade continue and Minako and Mitsuru could only lower their heads in shame as Yukari's logical train of thought continued to barrel down on them.

'Sempai, you said that you would be willing to sacrifice yourself instead of Minako-chan, but do you know why and how Minako-chan made that decision? Do you even have an idea of how all of this could be stopped?'

Yukari challenged Mitsuru and she pressed a finger against Minako to stop her from saying anything even as Mitsuru sweated under the intense scrutiny of Yukari.

..

'I... I do not...'

Yukari sighed when Mitsuru finally admitted to her and she released Minako who looked awkwardly away as Yukari composed herself for her second wind again.

'So sempai does not... I know Minako-chan does... she knows a lot of things that we don't... and some of them she kept secret because it's... earth-shattering for us.'

Yukari was obviously referring to something between the two of them as she smiled a little before continuing with a frown again.

'So sempai... I cannot find a logical conclusion for you to make that stupid claim. Could you tell us why you said that, sempai?'

Yukari gave Mitsuru some time to think about that before her senior said that she did not want all of them to be hurt.

'Hurt... as in, because you feel responsible for everyone, sempai?'

Yukari pressed harder against their senior even as Minako's eyes widen in understanding and she whipped her head over to see Mitsuru biting her lip before her shoulders finally did drop in surrender.

'… Not just that... I... do not wish any one of you to be hurt. This... beyond the group and my obligations, beyond my responsibility as a Kirijo and the sins that the group has made over the years, a personal plea of mine is to never let all of this affect you more than I can pull all of you out of. All of you, are my friends... my dear friends and who would want to hurt their friends... More than that... I gained my powers to protect my father but somewhere along the line... I've... decided to protect all of you as well. '

Mitsuru admitted to them softly while Yukari's eyes softened and she reached out to hug Mitsuru even as Minako and the rest of S.E.E.S could not hold back their own relieved smiles as Yukari said that she understood that.

'We are a team, sempai... all of us feel that way too.'

Yukari looked at all of them sternly only for her to laugh a little when Junpei winked and gave her a thumbs-up in reply. Fuuka too give a polite nod in acknowledgment, and besides her and leaning against the railing of the roof Akihiko and Shinjiro simply nodded wordlessly too. Before Minako could say or give a response to Yukari though, Yukari told Mitsuru to not be like an idiot like Minako.

'E-Ehh? Y-Yukari-chan?'

Minako was shocked when Yukari continued to tell her not to call her like that, it was like a slap to her face.

'The real Minako I know wouldn't have ignored what we would have felt when she said that. She would have known how painful it would be for all of us to have her say that to us. You're even worse than Kirijo sempai...'

Before Yukari could continue further, it was Minako who blew up and said that if not her, than who was it supposed to be.

'It's not what just the Shadows that is threatening the world! It's Nyx! It's Erebus, it's EVERYONE else who is threatening the world.'

Minako's outburst took a lot out of her and she had to be helped by Fuuka to continue standing as everyone stood staring at her.

'It goes more than that! It's... not just Tartarus, it's the entire world that is trying to end the world!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

It took a while for Minako to explain to them that it was not just her being selfish, nor was it just her ignoring the potential pain, regret and suffering that her friends would experience when she decided to sacrifice herself to save the world. It was not just her deciding by herself whether that she should be the one who would have to sacrifice herself to save the world.

No, she was the only one who could do the job. Not because she was the best out of all of them, not because she was the only one who could do so, well, maybe that was a reason, but most importantly, she stressed to all of them that it was not a decision that she could make by herself.

Erebus, the manifestation of the grief and negativity of all the humans of the world was the one true enemy all of them had to face. Minako had witnessed her friends in an alternate time-line confront Erebus while she was the Great Seal courtesy of the Elevator sibling. They allowed her to see them fighting against the demonic goat thing that was Erebus and finally coming to terms with the fact that it was an endless and hopeless task for them to think they could defeat this scourge by themselves.

It was a being that was formed and created by the collective will of all of the people in the world after all; how could just a few of them defeat that power when they themselves could have contributed to it as well?

It was a somber thought and even if Yukari asked her again why she said she had the one, she answered softly that even if it wasn't her, she would never have allowed anyone else to make the ultimate sacrifice than herself.

'It might be running away from the problem, it might be escaping from a question that I am not worthy of answering... but I do not want anyone of you to make the choice. Yukari-chan, you said it yourself. You do not... want to lose me, you want me to know that if I did so, I would be missed and I would be hurting everyone else that I'm friends with. But Yukari-chan, you are being hypocritical yourself... I feel the same way for all of you, all of us... all of S.E.E.S... there is no way, that I would allow anyone of you to make that same choice I did.'

Minako said so slowly but firmly and she continued on while saying that it all panned out anyway.

'I... with all of your help, all of my friends, all of you and everyone else... could stand up against Nyx because all of you believed in me... and in doing so, we could create an opportunity for all of you to change the world, for the better.'

Minako had a satisfied expression on her face because she knew it was true. If what Margaret said was true, in a few years' time it would be another generation of like-minded individuals who would save the world again.

Perhaps the world was destined for destruction, but at the same time, if her sacrifice was enough to make that other miracle happen and that one to cause another one and another and another... Each of them changing and affecting a small group of people one at a time, changing the world would not be as unbelievable as it might seem.

Yes, it might take a long while and it might never happen... but there was hope.

Like Fuuka had suggested and what Minako believed, the future was now, not the past, and with it, came hope and the difficulties of braving the unknown. She was afraid, who wouldn't be... but it was an illogical fear.

By itself, knowing the future should never be allowed. It was something that was not right, not true... and a paradox if you would. How can the future be the past and the present remain as the present? What would the past be then?

..

'That's wrong! Why are so fixated on this, Minako-chan!'

'Because it is the truth. It is the one truth that the _world_ has always ensured. Everything... till the end, memento mori.'

Minako muttered to herself, echoing the words that she had last muttered to herself a long long time ago.

'Memento...mori?'

Yukari asked in confusion and there was a pause till Mitsuru answered her question with a frown on her face. Minako knew that Mitsuru would have understood her as she didn't seem happy about her choice of words at all.

'It is Latin... it is a reminder that one is human... and that one would still die... Arisato...'

'If one is destined to die anyway... why not make my life more meaningful that way? After all... I had always been living on borrowed time... if not for S.E.E.S, I might have died on the first night I stepped into Tatsumi Port Island... and resulted in the end of the world... It might be short... but this one year of borrowed time... it's worth it.'

Perhaps after all of this, after saving Aragaki Shinjiro, seeing her friends develop and get stronger sooner than before... it would certainly shape the end of the year to be more fun, wouldn't it? Minako certainly hoped so... and even if she would not stop struggling, she'll have to come to terms with the inevitable of the end.

In the end, perhaps deep down, she always did know the final step was hopeless... so there was only a few things left for her to do. One was to ensure that Ken and Shinjiro would make up, the other would be to ensure that Junpei and Chidori would have a chance to be together... lastly... was to save Mitsuru's father. Those all were big ifs... but they were goals to look forward to.

Minako suddenly realized that everyone had gone silent and she looked up to see everyone glaring at her as one, it was little jarring seeing that Fuuka was doing that too, and that all of them would be doing so with none of them on her side. But it was to be expected, she always did knew that the path she trod was one that no one would accept or might even go against her with. Perhaps it was about time for her to trudge this path by herself after all?

'… It's hard for everyone... I... I think anyone to just accept my decision so easily... but...'

'Damn right you all in saying that. There has to be another way! You're telling me that you're happy throwing your life away just like that?'

Shinjiro growled viciously and his face twisted as he advanced towards Minako as the Wild Card simply looked back defiantly at his sudden action. After facing off against a veritable god all by herself and facing death in the face for several times, this was nowhere along that scale, but Fuuka did tell Shinjiro to stop when he grabbed hold of Minako's collar to pull her up slightly from where she was standing.

His eyes were angry but at the same time, Minako thought she could see tears forming as well as he just continued staring at Minako for some reason. Was he looking for answers, or was he looking for some sort of sign to show that she was lying, that she was afraid of sacrificing herself for all of them?

If so, Shinjiro would be disappointed as Minako simply smiled back at him sadly. It was not that she was not afraid, she was afraid of death, but more than that, she was afraid of what would happen to her friends if she did not do it.

'If doing so allows me to save all of you, it's something that I'll be happy doing, Shinjiro-sempai.'

Minako answered softly and that caused Shinjiro to drop her as he just muttered about how this girl was crazy before grabbing his own hair in frustration.

'How can anyone say that, DAMNIT! You and Aki are just suicidal!'

Shinjiro lashed out at his friend in frustration, but Akihiko was guilty of the same thing as he looked to the side. Perhaps there were those who understood her after all and just knowing that was enough to make her feel a little bit better as she simply stood there, unwavering; and unchallenged in her decision. So it seemed that Mitsuru was right after all, she was as stubborn as they come, and when the seconds turn to minutes, Minako moved to lean against a railing before looking up to the blue sky.

It was a sight that reminded Minako of the endless possibilities that the world would have for her, the challenges as well as how dangerous the world was now that she had indeed changed the world like Margaret had said.

There was the one thing that she was concerned about as well, Margaret's warning that the turning point of the world line's had passed... did something happen when she was in Tartarus to change the fate of the world? Or had it all gone according to what Margaret had feared and they were all heading towards the fate where the world would end 2 years later?

There was only one way to find out and that was to go forward, with or without S.E.E.S.

'I'm sorry.'

Minako said so suddenly to all of them and they turned to see her sitting on the top of the bars that were supposed to stop people from jumping off roofs in the first place. Even if Minako had been sleeping for more than two weeks now, it doesn't mean that her physical ability had lessened due to the nature of her Personas. Personas were really an odd thing, and powerful thing too as she was one of the few users who could manifest Personas in the real world outside of the Dark Hour. The other one that she knew could was Mitsuru and the Kirijo heiress was caught flat-footed at the sight of her doing that.

'Minako!' 'Minako-chan!' 'Minako-san!' 'Arisato!'

'… I don't want to do this... but maybe, just maybe.. that it'll be better for S.E.E.S to be without me for a while. I'll help out in the next Full Moon... but in the mean time, I think it'll be best if I lie low for a while... Our enemy is the chairman and I don't want him to get other thoughts about S.E.E.S...'

Minako raised her evoker to her head when Shinjiro made one step towards her and she was satisfied to see him pause in caution as Minako stood up despite the strong winds that threatened to knock her over easily. Somehow, she felt stronger and more controlled when she was facing life and death and she actually chuckled as she commented on what might happen next.

'If it's Ken-kun who is joining us... please give him my regards and my apologies... I think it's too dangerous for me to be in S.E.E.S now... So, I'm sorry... for so many things... But I'm happy that I could finally tell everyone what I... kept inside for so long.'

Minako smiled at them a final time before she bent her legs and prepared to leap from the roof of the hospital. It was night time now, and it would help mask what she was doing, especially since the hospital was facing the sea of the artificial island. Did she plan all of this? No one would know as Minako waved goodbye before jumping from the roof top.

..

'H-Huh?'

At least, Minako tried to as she felt chains wrapping around her leg and pulling her back with brutal and unrelenting efficiency from where she was, and with such force that Minako found herself sprawling on the paved roof without even realizing what had happened.

The hard landing hurt, it really hurt, and there was no doubt she had several large bruises from that sudden and brutal treatment. However, all that paled when one compared to the fate that awaited her as she heard and felt the sound of Mitsuru's Persona behind her, the sounds of rattling chains present too. Wait... chains? Mitsuru felt, and perhaps was even scarier than the reaper as Minako heard her speak.

'You will not leave. No, I forbid you to leave. Hold her down, all of you!'

Mitsuru's cold voice could be heard even as Minako tried to escape but was unable to do so as she felt several strong hands grabbing her before pulling her to her feet again.

'W-Why are you all doing this?! A-And, sempai... your Persona.'

The Persona in front of her was not Penthesilea but was Artemisia instead! The masked and proud Persona still had her chains wrapped around her one leg and Minako flinched when Mitsuru behind her showed the same cold and stony expression of her Persona.

'It seemed that my Persona too has evolved and gotten stronger... but that is another matter for another time. Right now, I am deciding how hard I shall punish you for trying to escape by yourself like this.'

'E-Escape? I'm... I do not want to bring harm on all of you...'

Minako tried to explain but was prevented from doing further as she felt the arms holding her tighten their grip on her. Her friends had even taken her evoker away, Yukari was probably the one who did that as they fumbled with it for a while before confiscating her weapon from her.

'Have you no ears? Have you not heard what Takeba had told me, and us? You are merely trying to escaping from what awaits you. You are not alone in this, Arisato. Till you understand, you will be chained to your bed till you do.'

Mitsuru was being serious, Minako decided as the aura of her evolved Persona only got stronger with her declaration as the temperature around them dropped significantly as Mitsuru continued.

'You must be a bigger fool than I am not to understand what Takeba and the rest are trying to tell you. That is the only reason I can deduce from how and why you are still acting like this.'

Minako noted with a hint of irony that Mitsuru was spot on with her deduction, and yet was mocking her for it. Being a Fool can be really hard on someone, she decided even as she listened to Mitsuru and her rant.

Something had changed inside Mitsuru's mindset as well; it must have been the passionate speech that Yukari had delivered to their senior earlier to enable the evolution of Mitsuru's Persona.

Minako had never been able to really figure out what was the cause of Mitsuru's new resolve in life; but now she could make an educated guess on the situation. It was probably having to do with protecting someone, most probably her father... only this time, S.E.E.S was included as well. Just knowing this was enough to make Minako smile a little even as she continued to be manhandled by her friends.

'I am a fool... you know.'

Minako answered softly and abruptly while catching the attention of everyone else. Only Mitsuru seemed nonplussed by that statement as she tilted her head slightly while saying that she already knew that.

'Do not continue saying that everything has to be done by yourself, Arisato. We are here for you, we accept you for who you are, that is why we are still here. Believe in us, just like we believe in you.'

Mitsuru strode closer to Minako to caress her cheeks, causing the Wild Card to blush as Mitsuru glared sternly at her.

'Do you understand, Arisato? What would it take for you to understand and empathize with us what we are going through due to your own selfishness? Yes, I do admit that your situation is unique and it is special but that does not change the fact that you are simply still firmly rooted to your own beliefs stubbornly. You are the one who enabled and helped all of us go through and process different aspects, different possibilities. Why, do you not acknowledge that with us, there is still a possibility that you can undo that fate you are obsessing about.'

'… Even if it might endanger all of you?'

'Even if it might endanger all of us.'

Mitsuru asserted with a firm smile even as her friends just nodded around her.

'Especially when it endangers you, Arisato. You, who have saved not one of us, but all of us with your actions before. Why, would it seem so odd for us to want to do the same?'

There was a long pause between Mitsuru's question and it was making the others a little tense till Minako finally asked all of them in a soft voice. Despite being held by her friends, despite looking more like a prisoner than anything else with how she lowered her head shamefully in front of them. Wait, she probably was a prisoner, a prisoner of the gods that wished to toy with her for all of eternity by cursing her fate.

Even with all of that, they were willing to help her, to be with her? That's just...

'All of you don't know what you're dealing with...'

Minako managed to say but she was stopped for a moment when an arm caught hers and she turned to see Fuuka looking at her disapprovingly. Well, maybe there was one individual and Minako's shoulders sagged even more as she looked at her friends, all who were looking back at her grimly.

They don't know... but they probably didn't care... but just to be sure.

'All of you are willing to go to hell and back with me? Really? Really... really?'

It was odd to hear Minako saying something in such a childish manner and even Mitsuru blinked a little but then paused when she saw tears starting to form in her eyes. Minako needed confirmation, to know that she really was not dreaming and imagining all this, and she gave her that confirmation by caressing her cheek again and telling her that she already went through hell and back.

'All because of your stupid actions in Tartarus...'

Somehow or another, that was enough to break the tension of the whole group and they started chuckling even as they released Minako, the Wild Card kneeling on the floor and not feeling her legs as she looked up at her friends.

Friends, teammates and her most important people.

'… Thank you... all of you...'

The Wild Card spoke quietly even as Fuuka helped her up, the teal-haired girl smiling happily and cheerfully for her as all of them walked towards the exit.

'But first... let us speak about what we are going to do in the future, Arisato. You would not hold any information back now, would you?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Night)**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako did hold something back however, and like always, she was not proud of it but she had her reasons for it.

This, she explained to S.E.E.S minus Junpei, who she had asked to get some drinks for them. Minako really felt bad for lying to Junpei, or withholding this important bit from Junpei, but she could see no way out for her, or for the two of them if she did not do so.

'Explain yourself, Arisato... why are you leaving Iori out of this conversation?'

'As this is strictly confidential, and it is regarding Junpei himself, it is regarding the Evolution of his Persona as well as the implications of probably his future after S.E.E.S.'

Minako gave Fuuka a knowing look and the residential computer expert paused before her eyes opened wide in understanding as she probably recalled what would happen to Junpei. Junpei's Persona, Hermes, could only evolve after that traumatic incident and only by fusing the Persona Medea together with it. And considering the implications of fusing Personas, as aspect of oneself in that particular case as he was not a Wild Card...

'… Minako-san is right... it is not something that, we should meddle in, if possible.'

Normally Fuuka would be against Minako keeping things back, but this time she kind of agreed with her. Subsequently, she ran out upon the request by Minako to delay Junpei a little even as Minako prepared to explain them what was going to happen.

Earlier on, Mitsuru had been rocked when she learned about the death of her father through Aigis and Ikutsuki, but she had recovered eventually and promised to arrange for the Yakushima trip nonetheless when Minako stressed that Aigis's involvement was crucial. Besides, Ikutsuki might force them to meet anyway and it was an opportunity to visit her father for more proof on the events that Minako had foreseen and had told them.

Meeting Aigis in the first place was part of the agenda as well. Initially, Mitsuru had been a little sceptical about her claims despite what she had told them, but having her know and aware of what Aigis was, as well as her functions and her abilities was enough to at least sway and make Mitsuru believe that there might be a grain of truth in her words.

'So... this girl, Chidori is part of Strega after all, and yet she saved Junpei? Tsk... if I didn't know you were serious about this, I'll tell ya to stop spinning this kind of sappy romance shit on me.'

Shinjiro swore softly after Minako finished her retelling of the 'future' events on that particular night. She hadn't the time to give them the full story due to the time constraints, but Minako had been able to give them at least the main points of what would happen.

However, Minako's bad habit had showed itself again; despite knowing that Chidori would be taken captive by S.E.E.S after unsuccessfully trying to kidnap Junpei. She would then subsequently be freed by Strega, before sacrificing herself to save Junpei.

Regardless of how it might actually help and aid her quest to avoid that particular ending by telling the rest of her friends, Minako still left that part out. As even if she might be able to intervene and help to resolve the situation by herself or with her friends, Minako decided against it.

She was not going to play 'god' in this case and who knows, she might actually be making the situation worse if she told them everything that would happen on that very day.

After all, it was an important day for Ken and Shinjiro. The both of them would have their worlds turn upside down and Minako felt that it wasn't right to spill the beans about Junpei and not to Shinjiro and Ken.

Besides, the most important factor was that she, Arisato Minako, might have twisted the world lines so much that everything would not develop into the way that she had seen before.

..

'Firstly I believe must agree with Arisato's concern... this is an issue that I am glad that you raised up in private and not in front of Junpei. Regardless of what might happen and what might have changed from your... 'vision', I am glad that you are being very forthcoming with us.'

Mitsuru winced a little as she forced the lines, out but Minako didn't blame her for having difficulty just accepting everything at point value. If Mitsuru, the most level-headed and yet sheltered individual just accepted her claim of being able to see the future and coming from the future as a whole, Minako would have thought that Mitsuru was simply planning on locking her into the loony bin later on. But since she still had some difficulty in accepting everything that Minako said at face value, Minako was satisfied that at least someone could still be a critic to her more... difficult and impossible claims.

'Oi, Minako, You're sure sure we shouldn't just... tell Junpei about her?'

Shinjiro was a very direct person after all and he probably wasn't in favor of acting behind someone's back. Ironically that was what Minako asked him to do in the first place until the 'hit' on Shinjiro was arranged. But the last person to say that she doesn't approve of it was Minako herself, she was the person who had kept all of them in the dark for so long after all.

'I am sure.'

'Just like how you were sure that you couldn't tell us anything before?'

Yukari rebutted her in her sore spot, but despite wincing internally, Minako wasn't phased by her remark. If she was so easily affected by it, the facade that she had donned on wouldn't have lasted as long as it did.

There were cracks in her armour, fine lines that showed that she wasn't an emotionless machine behind that mask she placed on most of the time. However, when it came down to it, Arisato Minako was still the Wild Card and the one who had manipulated them all until now.

'It might have happened in the 'future' but I do not believe it is right to take something so important away from Junpei. Meeting Chidori would change Junpei... and I believe that it is fate for them to meet. Interfering with the two of the meeting is something that I don't want to and I doubt I could do,... Unless one of you want to try?'

There was a brief moment of silence as Minako finished and she was glad to see that none of them were confident enough to step up to the plate, to take responsibility if Minako herself hadn't wanted to.

'So why are you telling us this then?'

'As I want all of us to be cautious... Even if nothing happened during Junpei's interaction with Chidori, who knows what might change now... I... I am not saying that we should trust or should dismiss Chidori... but, maybe, just maybe... we can change the future for her as well.'

In the end, Minako couldn't tell the rest that Chidori hadn't just _saved_ Junpei, but she had sacrificed herself to do so. If she had told them that she did that, they might have placed too much trust in Chidori and read her differently from her assumed future actions. Minako told herself that in the end, she was truly a manipulative bitch if she could harbor both such good and evil intentions in just one story.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Mitsuru sempai, there is... still one more thing that I would like to clarify and emphasize to everyone.'

Minako waited for everyone's attention to be on her, yes, Junpei too when the night was dying down. In retrospect, Minako should have actually let them sleep on everything seeing how much she had told them today.

Things like how Ikutsuki was planning on destroying the world, how their loved ones were dying, how, why and how all the Shadows were created as well as what would happen at the end of the year. She had of course, omitted things out but what she was about to say now could not, would not and must not be omitted.

'My visions of the 'future' would not be as accurate or reliable as you might think...'

'Oh, we knew that already, Minako-chan.'

Minako was trying to adopt a serious tone of voice but her attempt was cut short when Yukari brushed aside her concern almost casually. This was enough to cause Minako to gape at Yukari even as her best friend smiled and said that things were already going wrong.

'You didn't expect to be kidnapped or taken away by Theodore-san did you?'

'No, I... didn't.'

Minako nodded her head and then looked sheepish as Yukari said that she was silly if they didn't already figure it out.

'Well, I suppose we could just admit that we were just humoring Minako-chan and that we didn't believe all the ridiculous stories that you were making up, couldn't we?'

Yukari said so in a sing-song manner while Minako continued staring at her in disbelief. What was Yukari saying? That she didn't believe her at all? Even if it _could_ be a joke, Minako didn't think that Yukari could be that cruel!

'The future is a funny thing, Minako-chan... but that's how it is! We have to make our own future! Minako-chan's future might be bleak from when and came from, but now that all of us know, we'll change it! If the rest won't help, I'll help, Minako-chan.'

Yukari laughed even as Junpei said that he would too while Shinjiro simply said that he was going to be sick.

'Oi, I said that you're a piece of work. Don't go and ruin it all by needing so much encouragement from a small setback like this, you're stronger than that.'

'… But I'm weak too... that's why, I need all of you for help. Please... even though I'm a broken record now.. Please, believe me... and help me, please... Even if it sounds incredible... I... I just want to save everyone.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Expect further delays, sorry!<br>**


	68. Usual and Unusual Days

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 68: Usual and Unusual Days_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Here's a new chapter for you guys! Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>616 Tuesday (Night)**_

_**Dormitory**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Do you believe what Minako said?'

Sanada Akihiko asked his companion, Kirijo Mitsuru as the two of them shared a late night snack outside of the dormitory together. S.E.E.S had left the hospital when visiting hours were up and had made their way back together, and even caught dinner together too. Akihiko smiled at the memory of Shinjiro helping and teaching Mitsuru how to order and eat their favorite ramen in the store, and of course, at the energy of their juniors as they started squabbling amongst themselves. The younger generation of S.E.E.S were really a good team together, and Akihiko couldn't help be excited at how strong they would be when Minako returned to her duties as the field leader.

The past two weeks had been so full of surprises, shocks, heartbreaks as well as joyous moments that Akihiko felt like he had gone through an entire year's worth of emotional setbacks and gains within that span of time.

Well, there was that emotionally draining night with Shinjiro and Minako in that dark alleyway, that was exhilarating as well. But despite all of those events, problems, as well as fears that had developed after Minako and Mitsuru's confession to all of them, Akihiko felt one thing above all.

He felt relieved, a heavy weight had been lifted of his shoulders following the two's confession. It was hard for Akihiko to know that besides Minako, the other very important woman in his life, Mitsuru, had been keeping so many secrets from him as well.

So knowing that they had told them everything was a huge relief, and despite all the potential problems, hidden agendas, secret enemies, and politics all going on, he felt happier and more confident in himself than he ever was.

Even if it was true that they still couldn't really see the enemy, a lot of the things that Minako described shouldn't come to pass in the same way, it was still a relief.

Because he knew now that at least they were all on equal footing now. It might be more dangerous going ahead now, seeing that he realized that by exposing themselves to Minako and Mitsuru's 'truths' would also expose them to the darkness that were threatening to engulf them.

Mitsuru due to her connections with the Kirijo Group and Minako with her conflict with the chairman. The two opposing forces were not something that Akihiko or even S.E.E.S members could take on by themselves, but they had to try, for they had no other choice.

..

The younger members had called it a night earlier than usual, partly due to Mitsuru's insistence, and Shinjiro was doing some last-minute shopping for tomorrow's breakfast. Akihiko had felt a little restless, and after deciding that he needed a drink, invited Mitsuru with him for some hot chocolate outside of the dormitory.

The entire dormitory was bugged, and as Akihiko wanted their conversation to be kept private, the front porch of the dormitory was the logical place to be. Even if it did make the two of them look a little awkward. At least he did look awkward, somehow Mitsuru carried off herself to look at least halfway decent while sitting with him, a steaming mug in her hand.

'I... do not know...'

Akihiko waited for Mitsuru to continue, he knew from experience that Mitsuru never did hesitate at the end of her sentences, this meant she still has something to add on and he smiled encouragingly at her nonetheless.

'It's difficult for me to accept that everything that I do, or will do... or could do... would not change the final result.'

'You mean... Minako being chosen as the... person who should be sacrificed?'

Akihiko didn't quite believe Minako as well, he believed that no one who could predict their own death so easily could really mean it. But Minako was serious about this, this was the truth that she had been hiding for so long.

'Yes, I do not understand why... she would tell us this.'

'Why couldn't she?'

Akihiko asked her softly as he took a sip of his drink again, that was something odd about Minako's own behavior. She said that she was okay with dying, that she was fine with doing that if all of them could be saved. It was just at the tip of his tongue, but there was something that was surely implied but not fully explained or elaborated by Minako.

'Because it would... make me suspicious. She should know that...'

'Suspicious? Mitsuru?'

'It... does not make sense for her to tell us this. Yes, we demanded it, we wanted the truth from her... but this was something... that she should not have told us. Out of all the things she told us, from my father's possible death, Iori's encounter with the girl from Strega, Strega themselves, even the being known as Nyx... all of it, they are important and they could not be withheld from us. But Arisato being the sacrifice to save the world... it need not be said till the last moment. Yes, I do understand that it would still be something that would affect us the most, but at the same time, it was something that was not necessary to be revealed so early.'

'I... I don't follow... Sorry, I just don't get it, Mitsuru.'

Akihiko's head and eyes were reeling from Mitsuru's own circular questioning, and even she herself smiled sadly as she took a sip of her drink as well.

'I... am not certain as well, Akihiko. To put it simply, I can think of two reasons why Arisato told us that she would not be saved in the end.'

'And those reasons are...?'

'Both do not bode well for us or for her. Arisato revealed this to us to motivate and to even persuade or push us to help her in her endeavor. She is concerned about the outcome, that is... that she would die. And she needs our powers to attempt to challenge her fate again... I do not know how much is the extent in which she would go to fulfill her wish. Would she sacrifice the future of any one of us for that wish? It is... till the end, a selfish wish after all. It does not make sense for her to tell us that... it is akin to telling us that we are all fighting for _her_. Which by itself is not the best way to persuade us... especially since she did not say it explicitly...'

Mitsuru sighed before continuing, her hands reaching out to play with her absentmindedly as she spoke of her musings.

'The other... is simply that she isn't aware that she is fighting for herself. Perhaps, she had truly given up. Or perhaps she had not even considered her own life into the balance and is just concerned with helping all of us through this crisis... The apocalypse, the end of the world, even if the price she would have to pay would be her own life. If... if that's true... I'm... I'm not sure I can trust Arisato as much as I want to, Akihiko... People just don't do that! They... they don't just ignore themselves, they don't just throw themselves into the fire when nothing is gained by doing so... Arisato she, gains nothing from all this! I... I just can't accept this.'

Mitsuru's eyes were narrowed while stating this, her emotions had gotten a little out of hand, but she was still in control of them. Till Akihiko told her that it probably wasn't fully true, at least, the theory was sound, but it probably wasn't the full picture, that she snapped a little, turning to glare at him.

'Minako wouldn't do anything to endanger any of us unnecessarily... she already said that she would rather everyone be safe... I believe so as Minako is someone who would only thrive and live with others. Not by herself. She would put others above herself, not the other way around. That is the Minako that I know and you know as well, Mitsuru. There might be ulterior motives and she would manipulate us, but in the end, I still believe in her.'

'… I envy you, Akihiko...to have so much faith in her... while I kept suspecting her.'

After listening to Akihiko, Mitsuru gave a deep sign before she nodded her head in agreement nonetheless. She felt a little guilty, not the first time, but this time it felt, worse... she was doubting a friend of hers, a dear friend after all.

'Your points are all accurate, and highly possible... but that brings us to another reason for Arisato telling us this... one that... I do not understand.'

Mitsuru paused before turning herself to face Akihiko directly, she wasn't sure about this theory herself, and she was very insecure about it actually, but she had to get it off her chest nonetheless.

'That... Arisato herself has run out of solutions for her situation and has given up resisting against it. The essential problem with this reasoning is that, if it was really true, she should keep this a secret up till the end, where it is unstoppable... Telling us this... is simply unreasonable... unless she truly wished to leave and to meet this challenge by herself like she said? But... that does not make sense, she should know that we would assist her as well... so why would she tell us this? I... this reason is bad, is it not, Akihiko?'

Mitsuru gave up in the end, scratching her head as she sighed deeply.

'… I don't know too, Mitsuru... perhaps she was just confused by Yukari's words... Yukari did accuse her of being selfish after all... which, she might be... was she just telling us to choose instead?'

'You do know that we have no choice in the matter...'

'No, that's not true. Junpei told us that Minako said that once, just once, she had chosen to give up on S.E.E.S and watched all of us... die in our attempts. We... and she, could choose to leave at any moment. Though there is a very slim choice of any of us really doing that...'

'You know that we can't! I can't!'

'You don't know that, Mitsuru!'

The Kirijo heiress was getting agitated again, but Akihiko cut her off and told her that if her father told her to stop, would she have stopped? If Minako found a way to destroy all the Shadows by herself, would Mitsuru had stopped after all?

'… I...'

'We don't know that... but what's true is that we HAVE a choice. And I've made my choice. I will fight, with or without you, Mitsuru... but I know, that you'll stay by my side as well, won't you?'

Akihiko said those words without thinking and his cheeks flushed when Mitsuru started as well, her cheeks turning red before shaking her head and avoiding his gaze.

'… I will. Because I have my own reasons to fight... to stay with S.E.E.S.'

Mitsuru did not say much after that, and was grateful for Akihiko in doing the same as well. For she wasn't sure what to say after that.

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Morning)**

**Dormitory**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Good Morning...'

Takeba Yukari could sense the awkwardness from the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast. The morning had started well, even if there had been more than a few bombshells dropped on them the previous night, Yukari was confident that besides Fuuka, she had taken the news the best.

Likewise, she was certain that Junpei would have shrugged off most of the news that was given to them without any worry as well. After all, they had known for the longest time that there really were things going on that they didn't quite know about. Even if they had just scratched the surface of Minako's hidden agendas, hidden missions as well as hidden abilities, they were able to take it in their stride as this was not the _first_ time it had happened.

Perhaps Minako wasn't the only one who was a time traveller, or had retained memories from alternative worlds, whatever the proper term was. Yukari felt deep down that what she had just known, wasn't really news to her. It gave her a vague feeling of deja vu, like it had happened before. Perhaps it really did happen before, just that she wasn't aware of it.

If that slight and vague feeling was right, she had heard of this before. That of Tartarus, of the huge shadows that attacked every full moon, the final days leading to the end of the world.

It was a far-fetched concept, and it was out of the world! But then again, like she had reasoned before, she herself was living in a sci-fi world by herself.

Using Personas, fighting monsters in a time that no one else would be able to experience, she was living proof that things weren't as simple as they could be in the world.

That the world did indeed have mysteries that they could not explain with science or common sense.

But, despite all that, it wasn't the bombshells that Minako had dropped on them that was the problem.

No, the problem was who had joined them for dinner.

'Coffee or tea, Ikutsuki-san?'

Yukari gave the chairman the best morning smile she could offer while the rest of S.E.E.S simply ate their breakfast in silence. The chairman dropped by to check on them, as well as to check with Mitsuru on Minako's status.

Apparently Minako had suffered additional injuries, specifically on her knees, large bruises had been found by her doctors from her daily checkup.

..

_'They were similar to injuries one would get from falling from a great height! Thankfully she didn't get any fractured bones... but she'll have difficulty walking for a few days as they heal.'_

..

Yukari was about to say that was impossible till she remembered how Mitsuru-sempai had done just that; plucking Minako from the top of the barricade on the wall and crashing down on the rooftop.

Mitsuru too, seemed to have remembered that and she had difficulty keeping a straight face while the chairman commented that Minako should be out of hospital by the end of the week.

_'Even if her results have been exemplary, it would be good if all of you could keep our energetic field leader from getting hospitalized again. She might have problems with her attendance if she keeps on skipping school. Especially you, Takeba, please try to keep her out of trouble. Being popular is one thing, being called a delinquent is another.'_

There was an unmistakable edge in his voice together with the subtle warning that made Yukari nod without thinking. If she had not suspected the chairman before, she would have done so after that.

Still, seeing how the chairman was not concealing anything from them, and not wearing any masks as well, Yukari made a small mental note to ask Shinjiro-sempai about his thoughts on the matter as well.

..

'Yes, please, Takeba. I would love some coffee. I understand that all of you have been spending time to prepare your own breakfast. That is a great thing to do, no doubt all of you are closer together by eating together everyday.'

Ikutsuki beamed at all of them even as Shinjiro snorted into his coffee before he spoke out, probably trying to drive the conversation down another track as he scowled at Mitsuru.

'Any news from the school about my application, Mitsuru? I took the examination last week. It should be done by now.'

That was right, Shinjiro had been required to take a few written examinations by Gekkoukan High to ensure that he was eligible to return to school in the third year. It was similar to transferring credits in a way, and Shinjiro had struggled over the past few weeks to make up for the loss of most of the second and the first quarter of the third year.

'Be patient, Shinjiro, even if I do know the results, which I do not.'

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes in amusement even as Shinjiro swore softly, she continued by saying that the earliest he could be reinstated to attend normal classes would be in a few weeks time.

'Till the mean time, it would be prudent for you to start working on your manners as well. I assure you, if you keep insisting on disrespecting authority, you will land yourself a very bad disciplinary record. As S.E.E.S is officially an extra curricular club.'

At this, Mitsuru nodded towards the chairman, who nodded in agreement.

'Having one of our members with a bad record would no doubt make things harder for the chairman. Please do understand this, Shinjiro.'

Mitsuru wasn't being unkind, she actually smiled a little while Shinjiro grumbled about annoyances in school before sighing as well.

'Right, right... I get that... anyway, you kids are going to be late for school. Get moving.'

Shinjiro growled, cutting the conversation short even as he mumbled about visiting Minako in the hospital later on today.

'We'll be visiting too. I'm sure that Rio would like to come. Did... you tell Ken-kun and Maiko-chan that she woke up?'

Yukari responded with a sigh as breakfast was finally over, it had been very awkward till Shinjiro had changed the conversation. Thankfully it was all over now.

'Yea, Amada said he'll want to visit... but his little _girlfriend_ can't make it.'

Shinjiro chuckled even as Junpei grinned in amusement, the girls however weren't that amused by that less than subtle jibe by the two of them.

'Stop teasing Ken-kun! He doesn't deserve it! It's not his fault that Maiko-chan has a crush on him. Besides, Shinjiro-sempai can't even get a girlfriend. That means Ken-kun is more popular than you, or Junpei.'

Yukari stated in irritation even as Junpei scowled before shrugging and stalking off, he didn't want any part in this argument.

'Ah, so that's why Maiko always hung around with Ken?... I didn't know that...'

The most popular guy in S.E.E.S, Sanada Akihiko, wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure that the temperature did drop by a few degrees after he mused out loud.

'What did I say?'

Akihiko asked Shinjiro in confusion when he realized that Mitsuru was upset as well, but his best friend made him feel even more confused when Shinjiro simply gave him a level stare and commented that he was probably the densest person in the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Morning)**

**Tatsumi Port Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'You have to stay in bed, and not run around. Do you understand, Arisato-san?'

The hired nurse, Ms Sayako, gave the protagonist of the story a stern but sincere smile as she delivered breakfast to her. Minako didn't really like her, but it was probably due to how she was very strict on her than anything else.

Ms. Sayako had taken care of her before, when she had woken up after her awakening of her Persona, and she had taken the early morning shifts on the days that her team mates weren't able to watch over her from her last ordeal in Tartarus.

Minako knew that Mitsuru was serious about her being on a strict diet, as Ms. Sayako would not leave till she finished the breakfast that they had provided her. Intellectually, even if Minako KNEW that the food was designed to give her the right mix of nutrients and energy for breakfast, that did not change the fact that hospital food blows. Well, maybe it's just that eating food in a hospital room blows, as even if it was apparently prepared by the Kirijo group's finest chefs, and nutritionist, all of it sucked.

'Hai Hai, Ms. Sayako...'

Minako gave a small pout even as the nurse nodded in satisfaction as she started digging in. Minako had woken a little later than usual, partly due to how she had stayed up for a portion of the night, thinking about the possible problems and opportunities in telling S.E.E.S about the future, her future as well as her suspicions and visions for the future.

There were still many things that could go wrong, and she wasn't sure she had shaken off Margaret's ominous prophecy just yet.

Nor was she sure that she could prevent everything that had changed due to her own interference.

In fact, she had gotten more depressed after realizing how hard it was to defeat that Emperor and Empress Shadows. The two of them were so different from what she was used to, even in the alternate Shadows that she had faced under Margaret's watch that she was unsure of her own abilities for the first time since restarting her journey.

Was she strong enough? Was S.E.E.S strong enough for that matter. Even if Yukari, Akihiko, Fuuka, and now Mitsuru had awakened their Persona's ultimate forms, that didn't mean that they were much 'stronger' by default.

In the end however, she couldn't really find a way out of this, and was forced to admit that she would have no choice but to labor under the threat and danger of the unknown again.

Not that she was not used to it at this point.

..

'You just woke up yesterday, Arisato-san. So I would recommend you to stay in bed and to recuperate further. You wouldn't want to be hospitalized again so soon after you just left, right?'

'I don't want to, Ms. Sayako... I've rested enough. I might get out of shape if I keep lazing around.'

Minako complained softly even as she poked at her arms to emphasize, of course she didn't lose muscle tone as much as put on weight after sleeping for another two weeks.

'I'm sure that we can do that during the physiotherapy session in the afternoon.'

Ms. Sayako humored Minako even as she cleared the plates from Minako after the Wild Card had stacked it up neatly for her.

'What if I just took a walk instead? You can come with me! I just want some fresh air... staying cooped up here will drive me nuts...'

'That would be a good idea, let's do that in the afternoon dear. Right now, you would have to catch up on your studies.'

Ms. Sayako's words brought Minako back to reality as she groaned, remembering that yes, she had to catch up to a few week's worth of material.

'Ugh... where do we begin then?'

As expected of a hired and private Nurse, Minako wasn't surprised when Ms. Sayako pulled out a pile of books hidden behind her chair and passed her one of them.

'Well, how about history? We should start with something light before we work our way up.'

'Hai... Hai...'

Minako didn't sound too eager, and who could blame her when she started listening to Ms. Sayoko's lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Lunch Break)**

**Gekkoukan High**

* * *

><p>..<p>

**'**Izzat so? I would... like very much to visit Minako-chan today. Would you come with me?'

The foreign exchange student Andre Laurent Jean Geraux or "Bebe", and Temperence social link spoke in relief to his counterpart, the Emperor social link, Odagiri Hidetoshi with a smile.

Their friendship could only be described as odd. That was a given seeing that their first meeting almost ended up with the two of them exchanging fisticuffs. If the school or anyone else for that matter, ever found out that it was over a girl, even if it was Arisato Minako, the two of them would never hear the end of it.

Despite that rocky start, the two of them had ended up being 'friends' in the end. It was a very odd relationship, as either side wasn't really sure how to deal with the two of them.

But ever since Hidetoshi had helped Bebe and Fuuka started the Cooking club together, he had been on decent terms with Bebe. It had helped that Bebe had helped out during the search of Minako during her kidnapping and how he was quite a model student.

What Bebe did not know, and what Hidetoshi wished to keep from him was that, he had actually helped him out by doing some subtle investigating and poking around Bebe.

Hidetoshi had a very strong sense of justice, and since he had wronged Bebe once, he wanted to redeem a 'debt' that he owed to him. Call him old-fashioned or idealistic, but due to his digging around, he did in fact uncover that despite the transfer student's excellent record, he was still subjected to a little discrimination and was ostracized from a few groups in the school and his classes.

Hidetoshi had not taken that down well, and had reported that to Bebe's home-room teacher. That was the extent of Hidetoshi's power as well as his own limitations, but that did not stop him from trying to be friends with Bebe.

Bebe himself didn't realize what was going on, but had been quite happy to have a new friend to 'hang out' with at times during lunch besides Minako and Fuuka.

'That's the plan, you didn't get to visit Minako the last time, did you? That girl is as reckless as anything, to get hospitalized so soon after she was discharged...'

Hidetoshi grunted in annoyance, but Bebe knew that he was just worried and he smiled while petting him on his shoulders.

'It eez a custom to bring gifts while visiting, yes? Let us think about what we should get Minako-chan.'

Bebe brought up a valid point and Hidetoshi nodded his head solemnly in agreement.

'That is true... I wonder if flowers would do?'

'You would have to be careful in not bringing the wrong flowers, Odagiri-san.'

Bebe answered sternly while Hidetoshi winced and said that he wasn't good with this.

'What about food? Like... fruits, that wouldn't be wrong right?'

'Ah... yes... but does Minako-chan has any allergies or preferences?'

Bebe frowned even as he got up and started pacing.

'Ah, we could make something for her. I'm sure that she would be happy.'

Hidetoshi shivered when Bebe said that, he had been unfortunately present during the first ever Cooking Club meeting where they had tried to prepare rice balls. And... those rice balls were indeed unforgettable.

'Perhaps we should have a look at the Iwadotai Strip Mall... I'm sure that we could find something... Hmm... Perhaps there is something that we could get for her.'

Thankfully, Hidetoshi's satisfied smile made Bebe give up on his earlier plan as he nodded in agreement.

'Yes, sweets! That sweet shop we went to was great!'

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Afternoon)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Finally, we're done!"

Arisato Minako cheered happily even as she walked along the corridor with Ms. Sayako. She had spent the entire morning cramming in what she had missed over the last three weeks, but as befitting of her genius-level intelligence as well as well as what she had remembered over her past cycles, she had powered through all of them in a single day.

Even Ms. Sayako was impressed, she had thought that they would have needed her to work on it for a few days, no matter how smart she was, but she seemed to have read through and understood everything before.

Perhaps that's why she was labeled as a genius by the Kirijo Group.

'You're so energetic, Arisato-san. But I must insist that you only _walk_.'

Ms. Sayoko reminded her sternly behind her and Minako's pace dropped considerably as she felt a spike of killing intent behind her. Perhaps Mitsuru had been spot-on when selecting this particular nurse as her caretaker, ah, the wonders of the Kirijo Group. Minako did not want to get on the bad side of Ms. Sayako, for all she knew she could be a Persona user as well. Perhaps one aligned with the Death Arcana... still, at least she was a reasonable person. Unlike the nurse that had intruded in during the morning and had rushed Ms. Sayako away from her job without even consulting her, to do their routine check on her. She was SO rude.

At least the check up had been relatively quick and Minako was happy to know that she would be discharged on Friday, just two days away!

'Hai hai... But I'm so looking forward to the fresh air.'

Minako punched a hand in the air, full of energy as always even if she was limping a little due to the bruises on her legs after that very brutal man-handling the day before.

If Ms. Sayoko was surprised or disturbed by how Minako didn't seem ill at all, she did not say anything and simply nodded. From a purely medical standpoint, Arisato Minako was an oddity. She did not fit any symptoms besides unconsciousness due to exhaustion, but there was no sign of any physical fatigue or even mental fatigue or stress. It was like her entire mind just shut down and restarted without her body being affected.

It would be ludicrous if not for the fact that it had happened three times in total, science was something that can be repeated after all. And if they had the exact same findings for three occasions, they could classify Arisato Minako's illness as a new disease and start using her as a subject to study it. All for the sake of furthering science of course.

That was not even including how Arisato herself was able to recover from her supposedly illness without any worry at all. She was, in all aspects, like a modern living miracle!

If not for the Kirijo's group blocking their attempts, doctors would be swarming over her right now.

Ms. Sayoko knew that, and she had been briefed to allow no attempts by any medical professional to interview or to conduct a check up on her that was not from the Kirijo group. She had fended off plenty of them without alerting Arisato, but she had the feeling that it was a futile endeavor. Eventually someone was going to approach her regarding this, she just hoped that she herself was aware of how odd her body and illnesses was.

'I'm sure you are, Arisato-san, but please, tone down your activity.'

Ms. Sayoko's voice was resigned but she continued smiling even as Minako chuckled at that.

'I'll try! Ah! Wait, isn't that...'

Minako was about to rely when she cried out in shock before waving her hands excitedly to someone down the corridor.

'Isn't that Maiko-chan! Maiko-chan!'

Minako raised her voice for a while before Ms Sayoko tapped her head to remind her that she was in a hospital, and shouting in hospitals were prohibited.

'A-Ah, right! Sorry!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Minako nee-chan!'

Maiko however, ignored all that and tackled her full on, rubbing her head against Minako's stomach affectionately before looking up and beaming at her.

'You're awake! Mou... Nee-chan shouldn't get ill so often!'

Maiko complained softly even as Minako ruffled her hair affectionately as well, she really liked Maiko, the child was really a bundle of energy and optimism. Despite the problems that might be happening in her family, she took it all in her stride most of the time.

But Minako knew that she had her own problems to worry about... she just wondered how bad it was now.

'I'm sorry, I guess I just get sick easily... but I'm going to be all better now. Hopefully.'

Minako gave her a big smile as she held hands with Maiko, the young girl chatting eagerly about what she was going to do when Minako was well. It seems that her days would be filled with lots of Takoyaki and playing on the swings.

'And then we can ask Ken-kun to watch a movie! Or we can go to the... pub? Yes, the pub!'

'No, we're not going to the pub.'

Minako interrupted without hesitation, sternly too as she frowned at Maiko, who said that it was Shinjiro who said that he might bring them there when they were older.

'Maiko is old enough, right?'

'Not yet, Maiko-chan... not yet.'

Despite swallowing her anger, and knowing that Shinjiro was probably caught flat-footed like she was, she was still a little displeased at the situation.

'Mou... Minako nee-chan looks angry... I know, Maiko would show you a new friend! Here, come with me!'

Maiko pulled Minako along even as she smiled apologetically at Ms Sayoko, who was hiding a smile behind her hand as Maiko pulled her down the corridor.

'Maiko-chan, where are we going? I'm not sure I should leave the hospital...'

Minako started but then stopped when she saw the sign at the hospital room that they were standing in front of.

'Here, he's my friend! Now he's going to be Minako nee-chan's friend too!'

'Kamiki... Akinari?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: God I'm falling behind schedule. Sorry guys!<strong>


	69. Time Management

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 69: Time Management_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the excellent beta as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Afternoon)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Arisato Minako knew the individual Kamiki Akinari, well, she claimed as 'knew' as he was the Sun Social Link, an individual who would play a huge role in the fate of the world just by being friends with her.

How she gained strength from her Social Links was a question that was tossed up there along with how her Persona's attributes actually contributed somewhat to her physical form outside Tartarus and how they actually reflected on her status in Tartarus as well.

But Akinari was someone special even amongst the Social Links as Minako never really did know whether she made a difference to his woefully short life. For Maiko-chan, Minako was pretty certain that she did help her get over her parent's divorce with her encouragement as well as her company. For Junpei, she helped him grow to be value the people around him even more, Yukari by making her open up and in the process accept her family as well.

But for Kamiki Akinari, the Sun Social Link, Minako wasn't sure she did much for him at all. Perhaps to her, she didn't and to Akinari, she did? It was one of those things that was intangible and she wouldn't know fully understand for Akinari would pass away quietly by himself, without even her by his side.

It would happen without fail _every _single time, and Minako was sure that it would happen here this time as well. It was one of those events that she couldn't change as she had no say over it.

That was probably why she was more than a little hesitant when she followed Maiko into the room where Akinari would no doubt be resting by himself.

'I'm here, Striped Shirt!'

Maiko greeted Akinari happily even as Akinari's eyes widen slightly at seeing Maiko before he paused uncertainly when he saw Minako.

'Ah, I'm Arisato Minako, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

Minako remembered her manners and bowed politely to him even as she urged him not to get out of bed to do the same. Akinari looked the same as he always did, pale, thin and dressed with a black-white striped shirt with a very smile smile on his face. Minako remembered that Akinari would be introduced to her through Maiko when they were playing tag in the shrine.

She didn't think that Akinari's body was really suited for it as he looked...so small on the bed, perhaps even thinner than she imagined. Perhaps it was just her eyes deceiving her even as Maiko dragged Minako to sit beside Akinari along with her.

'This is Minako Onee-chan, striped shirt! She's in hospital too just like you! So I wanted nee-chan to know you too! Minako Nee-chan, this is Striped Shirt! We played tag together at the shrine together with Ken-kun!'

Maiko's introduction left a lot to be desired and Minako found herself giggling slightly before catching the eye of Akinari, who seemed somewhat lost at the situation.

'Erm, let me introduce myself again. I'm Arisato Minako, I play with Maiko-chan occasionally at the shrine. She said that she wanted me to know a new friend, so here I am~ Maiko-chan, he's Kamiki Akinari, or Akinari Nii-chan, okay?'

'Eh... but striped shirt is striped shirt.'

Maiko pouted even as Minako ruffled her her affectionately while telling her that was the wrong thing to do.

'Maiko-chan, that's not right. Akinari-san has a name too, you have to use it. Besides, you didn't ask Akinari-san whether he could take visitors, he's so confused right now.'

Minako lectured the squirming Maiko even as Akinari found his tongue to speak again, giving a soft chuckle even as Maiko whined unhappily in Minako's grasp. Perhaps she was being too stern around Maiko, but she hadn't even started yet!

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Arisato-san.'

'No, please call me Minako! Just like how I call you Akinari-san! Or Akinari-kun! Or is that too familiar and too soon?'

Minako quipped happily even as Akinari looked confused before chuckling again.

'… You really... are as energetic as... I would imagine someone who could get along with this child.'

Akinari smiled at Maiko, who seemed upset that she would be called a child. Then again, so was Minako, who frowned as she stared back at Akinari in the same manner that Maiko did as well, her eyes narrowing childishly even as they exerted pressure on Akinari.

After a while, Akinari raised his hands up in surrender even as he coughed slightly. The boy's sickness was more prominent in hospital and Minako assumed that he would only step out of hospital when he was feeling better.

Apparently that wasn't right now and Minako gave him a sympathetic look that made some of Akinari's good humor evaporate as well.

..

'A-Ah, I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to...'

Minako blabbered an apology without explaining to Akinari what she was apologizing for, after so many cycles as well as so many attempts to get to know her Social Links and people better, Minako had became more or less an expert on reading facial cues. In this case, she apologized for offending Akinari with her sympathy. It wasn't that her intentions were bad, but for individuals who had to weather an endless stream of similar remarks of pity as well as comments, well wishes that might or might not be sincere, it would eventually end up being something that they would dislike.

In that aspect, perhaps Ken-kun was the person who could relate with Akinari very well as well. It amused Minako to know that Ken-kun was like her; an individual that could potentially link so many people together.

He was linked to the Kirijo group due to the incident that happened between S.E.E.S and his family, linked to Akihiko because he idol-worshipped him, to Shinjiro due to him causing her mother's death, and to Yukari and Junpei who they were already friends. That's not even considering how he was good friends with Koromaru as well! Lastly, Minako could count the bonds that that had formed around Ken-kun this time as well, being friends and a crush of Maiko, a much better relationship with Akihiko and Shinjiro and finally by helping out with trying to look for her, had integrated himself into her circle of close friends! If Minako introduced Ken to Akinari, he would be one of the very few individuals who would have know more than half of her Social Link circle, quite a feat indeed!

'… I mean no offense, Akinari-kun... But I would really want to be your friend.'

Maiko seemed to pick up the subtle change in mood and behavior between the two older individuals and she seemed nervous before Akinari sighed and shook his head.

'I have no idea what you are apologizing for, Minako-san, but I would be honored to be your friend as well.'

Akinari gave her a small smile in reply even as Minako suppressed the urge to sigh in relief, if the Sun Social Link failed to materialize, it would spell disaster for her ultimate goal of achieving all Social Links maxed for this round! She needed all the help she could get after all!

'T-Thank you, Akinari-san... or could I call you Akinari-kun? Or is that too early after all?'

Minako stuck her tongue out cutely at Akinari, causing the boy to blink before chuckling breathlessly for a bit.

'Ah... you are certainly a very interesting individual, Minako-san...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link Formed!<strong>_

_**Sun Social Link: Level 1**_

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Aww, but I don't want to leave yet!'

Maiko complained even as a nurse politely asked them to leave for them to conduct a routine check-up for Akinari. The three of them had spent the better half of an hour chatting about each other, Minako teasing Maiko terribly about Ken even as Akinari listened patiently to the two of them.

Minako wasn't known as the most popular girl in the entire school after all, and her energy level must come as a shock as well as jealousy for Akinari as she continued to speak happily about the time she spent with her friends.

Perhaps it might be so, but Minako had never tried to be someone different from who she was, and it was exactly that which made Akinari more curious about her perhaps. More than how it actually might make him jealous, Minako's upbeat personality as well as inability to treat Akinari as someone who was _different_ and who was will had always made an impact on Akinari.

'Now now, Maiko-chan. Akinari-kun needs to be alone with the nurse now... and I should head back to my room as well before Ms. Sayoko flip out on me.'

Minako commented to herself softly even as she waved good bye to Akinari, the boy looking terribly amused again even as she pulled the protesting Maiko with her.

'I don't wanna! I wanna play with Striped Shirt even more, nee-chan!'

'Maiko-chan, you mustn't be so obstinate... Akinari-kun really needs the time alone. C'mon, I'll bring you to my room where we can wait for Akinari-kun to be done, alright?'

Minako gave Maiko a friendly hair-tussling just like how she saw Shinjiro-sempai do to Maiko before while walking with the younger girl towards her room. The two of them had just turned the corner to the corridor that would lead to her room when she heard two voices calling out to her.

'Minako-chan!'

'There you are, Minako-kun.'

It was Hidetoshi and Bebe, and the two of them made for quite an odd pair even discounting how Bebe had a big bag of sweets in one hand while Hidetoshi carried a bag that was obviously filled with books. The two of them had almost gotten into a fight over _her_, and just remembering that was enough to make Minako blush even as she waved at them awkwardly in the middle of the corridor.

'Ah, isn't this Maiko, good afternoon, Maiko.'

Hidetoshi gave the younger girl a grin even as Maiko beamed at him as well, greeting him politely before turning to stare at Bebe, ho was smiling even as Minako accepted the bag of sweets from him.

'I've come to see if you are well, Minako-chan.'

Bebe smiled even as the four of them made their way back to Minako's ward, Minako turning bright red when Ms. Sayoko commented on how popular Minako was even as she excused herself. Of course, the nurse didn't allow the chance to tease Minako get in the way of berating her for disappearing by herself for an hour or so.

..

_'If you are going to repeat that again, I will forbid you from leaving your room without my supervision. How am I supposed to answer to Kirijo-san if you keep on running away?'_

..

Thankfully however, she wasn't that mad after Maiko explained that they were visiting another patient in the hospital instead of going out to play, like she had feared.

Even so, Minako felt that same ominous feeling that she would only feel from either the _Death_ or the _Devil_ Social Link when dealing with Ms. Sayoko, but she was probably imagining it.

'So how are you, Minako-kun, are you feeling better?'

Hidetoshi started formally even as he placed the bag of books on the table beside Minako's bed, explaining that he hadn't wanted to bring so many, but the owners of Bookworm had decided to donate a few books to help stem Minako's boredom a well.

'Ah, eez me who told them that we were visiting Minako-chan.'

Bebe added even as Hidetoshi remarked that the owners simply swarmed them for details after Bebe let it slip that they were going to visit her.

'Ahhh.. G-Gomen, Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san are very close to me... I should pay them a visit or to give them a call to update them on my situation.'

Minako apologized awkwardly even as Hidetoshi said that it wasn't a bother other than how surprised he was at how many friends Minako had around the island.

'I do think that in the process of of our attempts to locate you, you had the unintended effect of being a mini-celebrity. As to whether it is a good or bad thing, I can't say at this point.'

Hidetoshi admitted even as Maiko, with star in her eyes, asked for Minako's signature.

'Minako nee-chan is a star then! A star! She's famous!'

As the child cried out excitedly and Hidetoshi trying to explain to her that wasn't right, Minako turned to Bebe to thank him for visiting her even though today was the day the Fashion Club meet up.

'A-Ah... Eez okay... L-Look, Minako-chan, I made something for you too!'

Minako winced internally at the faux pass of how she might have unwittingly opened up a wound in Bebe in reminding him of how there were only the two of them in the club. It might seem that she was screwing up left and right today, but in actuality Minako was trying to nudge Hidetoshi into action again, and it worked for Hidetoshi frowned momentarily but then recovered even as Minako accepted the gift from Bebe.

'It eez a Japanese Strap! I wanted to teach Minako-chan that when we meet up for club, okay?'

'Ohh! Maiko wants to learn too!'

As per the norm, Maiko interrupted the conversation without any hesitation as she stared at the strap that Bebe had made by himself. It always made her feel at awe at how someone who wasn't born in Japan could make something like that, and to even make a Kimono as well! It made her feel a little inadequate at times, seeing how a foreigner would care about their own culture more than they should.

'Do you like it?'

Bebe beamed at the younger girl even as Maiko tore her eyes from the strap to smile at Bebe.

'Mm! I do! It's very nice! I want one! I want to learn how to make it so that I can give Papa and Mama!'

Maiko cheered happily but then her eyes widened as Bebe pulled out another strap from his bag to offer it to Maiko.

'Here eez another one!'

'WOW! Thank you, thank you!'

After Maiko accepted the strap, she gave Bebe a big hug before jumping on the bed to show it to Minako as well excitedly before turning to thank Bebe again.

'I really like it, Bebe! I'll love to learn how to make it with you.'

Bebe beamed when Minako echoed her sentiments and he started talking about the things he could make even as the two girls listened eagerly and patiently. Maiko herself was the happiest, asking many questions even as Minako wondered how did Bebe learned so much by himself.

'My aunt eez the one who taught me. She eez the reason I am able to come to Japan! I... I love Japan very much, don't you?'

Bebe asked passionately even as Maiko nodded in agreement, but Minako noticed how Hidetoshi was frowning again even as she nodded her head to Bebe.

Looks like something was the matter with Hidetoshi and Minako decided instantly that she should tackle it while she could.

'Ah... Please excuse me. I... I need to visit the washroom. Would you mind sharing the sweets with Maiko-chan, Bebe? I'm sure that she'll like that.'

Minako passed Bebe the bag of sweets even as Maiko cheered. Perhaps she was spoiling the child a little much, and so Minako smiled mischievously to the two of them as she remarked that Maiko could only pick three sweets.

'Ehh? Only three?'

'Okay, five then.'

Five from that big bag of sweets would be torture for Maiko and she turned her puppy eyes towards Minako to beg for more even as Minako acceded to her wish and said that she could have ten.

'Ten and no more, Maiko-chan can't have too many sweets as it's bad for your teeth.'

Minako chided even as Maiko looked upset, but that look was replaced with anticipation as Bebe started dangling the bag of sweets in front of her. She didn't mean anything bad, but Minako sometimes felt that Bebe was similar to a small child at times, especially with how easily he could get emotional or his childish fascination with anything Japanese. Not a bad trait, but not a good trait to be associated with either, especially when Bebe was so prone to be ridiculed or sidelined in the first place.

Somewhat similar to Junpei in a way, but her close friend in S.E.E.S had matured quite a bit since she had encouraged him to do better with his life instead of trying to be bitter and shrugging responsibility.

So Bebe was a perfect candidate to humor and to take care of Maiko even as she pulled Hidetoshi with her without the two of them even noticing her doing so.

..

'What's the matter, Hidetoshi-kun?'

Minako was not one to mince her words or to beat around the bush as she asked Hidetoshi immediately they were out of the room. Speaking casually, Minako encouraged Hidetoshi who both looked chagrined as well as complicated as he simply fell silent for a while. When he finally spoke, he seemed a bit lost to Minako, perhaps he _was _lost for he started off by telling Minako that he felt a little jealous of Bebe.

'Jealous of Bebe?'

'… … He's so optimistic... I can't do that, I can never do that.'

Hidetoshi admitted even as he sighed while shrugging his shoulders even as Minako listened to him patiently.

'I don't trust... people easily. I guess that's the best way to put it.'

Hidetoshi paused before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

'I'm part of the disciplinary committee after all, and... no matter what I do, I can't get people to take me seriously... perhaps it's just how I say and do things that makes people don't trust me. But looking at Andre-san, someone who trusts others so easily... it makes me even more upset. It's one thing for me not to be liked or trusted due to what I'm doing... but how can someone, anyone, not like Andre? The world... it's unfair after all... but seeing Andre like that, I... do not know whether my methods are right now...'

Hidetoshi voiced his frustration even as Minako listened to his words carefully while judging her own options. It was a development that she had been trying to encourage after all, but she wasn't sure if it would help Hidetoshi with his own problems. After all, Bebe's problems were not the same as Hidetoshi's... but if she could somehow solve the two's problems together, perhaps it would be make things so much better for the two of them!

'I guess that's how society is, Hidetoshi-kun.'

Minako waited for a moment before answering, causing Hidetoshi to give her a curious look of surprise at how she, _Arisato Minako_, the idol of the school could actually say that. Her life was rosy sweet so far, and she had even came out unscathed of several incidents that could have killed her. She was the most popular girl in school, she could do nothing and yet be praised for it, even her medical condition brought her nothing but sympathy, as well as praise for her pluckiness and courage.

Why would someone like that sound so bitter at the world as well?

..

'Nothing is ever perfect, Hidetoshi-kun... and just like how people would aspire to look up to things that they like, they also look down on people they dislike... or who doesn't fit in. It might seem shallow coming from me, but Hidetoshi-kun... I don't think I'm someone special... at all. I'm just someone who tries to help everyone and to be everyone's friend... but then, at the end of the day, who exactly am I? I... don't know that sometimes...'

Minako admitted even as she stopped to take a seat in one of the hospital seats that littered the corridors of the hospital. Hidetoshi and Bebe had probably come down to visit her after visiting the Strip mall, judging from their gifts, and there were visitors walking about the place just like the two of them.

However, that also made it much easier for the two of them to blend in as well as she invited Hidetoshi to sit down beside him.

'… Hidetoshi-kun, I'm a little jealous of the two of you too.'

'Why would-'

Minako cut the Emperor Social Link off as she leaned backwards with a small sad smile on her face. Even if the most pressing weight was off her shoulders with the truth of who and what she really was, Minako was still more than insecure of who she really was.

Was she Minako the Wild Card? Or was she someone different after all? It was something that Minako never truly had the time to think about, even if she did call herself a manipulative bitch more than once over the few months that she had gone through this, had she really taken the time to consider what was she truly like to others around her?

'Because Hidetoshi-san and Bebe could be yourself all the time.'

Minako answered bluntly even as she covered her eyes with one hand while leaning back. She didn't sound tired as much as she looked like she was, but her heart was, maybe. Minako had been lying so much for so long that she really couldn't tell now.

Even what she was about to say could be a lie, or it could be the sincere truth distorted to help Hidetoshi, who was to judge her.

'Who am I In front of you, Hidetoshi-kun? Am I someone that you would like?'

Minako asked curiously even as she stood up again, the moment passing just as quickly as it began. Why did she say that in the first place! She really wasn't thinking through this, was she?

She also noted how Hidetoshi had turned a bit redder than usual even as she smiled back at him in anticipation. Hidetoshi had feelings for her, it wasn't that she couldn't pick up on it, but he had _never_ ever acted upon even at the end of the year.

Maybe, he would this time due to her interference with the world. If so... then what? What would she do? How should she react?

Minako found herself awkwardly unsure of her self at the most inappropriate time again!

'Y-You're fine... just like you are... Minako-kun.'

Hidetoshi managed to reply while scratching his cheek, causing Minako to relax slightly even as she gave a small disappointed sigh. It would be nice to be surprised sometimes too.

But her own thoughts seemed to have betrayed her as Hidetoshi turned serious suddenly as he cleared his throat.

'… And I... won't change my mind on that, no matter how you might view yourself. '

Minako found herself blushing even more than Hidetoshi as she cupped a hand over her mouth at Hidetoshi being surprisingly tactful and vague for a change. He wasn't implying anything nor was he asking or replying her question at the same time.

Just like how she would do it... well played indeed.

..

'… I don't know who I am, Hidetoshi-kun... Really, I don't know who I really am. Am I... the person that people really like? Or am I hiding behind a mask, trying to get everyone to like me.'

Minako asked in a philosophical manner, trying to answer a question that she would already have the answer to a long time ago.

She was the _Fool_, that was the truth, but her true strength came from the bonds that she formed with the rest. She would draw her strength from them, taking on, forging, as well as fixing the masks that her friends had worn to protect themselves.

She by herself was nothing more than a copy, a perfected replica of the culmination of the façade that her friend had developed in her life due to her assistance.

Right now, Minako had maxed out the Lovers Social Link, Yukari having found the strength that she needed to go through her trails in life while forging a bond that would not be broken with her.

But in the end, she was nothing without her friends around her, wasn't she?

'If there's no one around me, none at all, what would I be like? Would I... be someone that I like then?'

Hidetoshi didn't have an answer to her question, but Minako didn't expect him to have one, maybe never would have even till the end.

'So, Hidetoshi-kun. Be yourself... Hidetoshi-kun want to do something, don't you?'

Seeing Hidetoshi nod his head a little cautiously, Minako beamed at him while reaching over to hold his hand even as Hidetoshi blushed even harder at the contact.

'Just do it, Hidetoshi-kun, be yourself... but please, won't you take a leaf out of Bebe's book?'

Minako gave him a pleading smile even as her other hand clasped over the same hand that she was already holding.

'I'm can't say so for Bebe, but I think that Bebe would like to have some of Hidetoshi-kun's courage and bluntness.'

Minako winked while Hidetoshi just stared at her in shock before shaking his head and saying that it wasn't possible.

'No one would like someone like me.'

'… You're too hard on yourself, Hidetoshi-kun... You believed me after all... Even if what happened to me is so incredible that even I couldn't believe it myself, you believed that I didn't do anything wrong. … I like that Hidetoshi-kun who believed in me.'

Minako gave her own cheeky grin even as Hidetoshi coughed and looked to the side at Minako's compliment. Whether or not he noticed how Minako's blush got deeper when she squeezed his hand harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rank Up!<strong>_

_**Emperor Social Link: Level 3-4?**_

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Evening)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Thank you for visiting, Hidetoshi-kun, Bebe, Maiko-chan~'

Minako waved goodbye to her friends as they excused themselves after her fellow S.E.E.S team mates came by for their daily visit. Even if Minako had convinced them that she wasn't going to run away like how she had threatened to do so a day ago, and that the chances of her being kidnapped by Theodore/Igor was unlikely, she didn't think that her friends _wouldn't_ come down to visit her.

And she was right, as Shinjiro-sempai was the first to drop by with a big bag filled with home-made dinner that he had grumpily said that he had done because he had nothing to do at the dormitory.

When Minako had asked her about his progress on the revision front, he had clammed up before returning the same question back to her. Minako's proud declaration that she had caught up on her studies was enough to make Shinjiro scowl, only for it to disappear when Maiko begged for a bite from Shinjiro's home made cooking.

Perhaps Minako was right to say that Maiko might have gotten too spoiled, or it was that all of the S.E.E.S members just liked children too much.

In the end all five of them had started a light dinner? Tea? Minako wasn't sure, but she had lots of fun discussing with Bebe about what they should prepare for their next meeting at the cooking club, much to Shinjiro's own amusement.

He had added to the conversation, unsurprisingly, even if he did make quite a negative impression on Bebe. Then again, Shinjiro himself didn't look too fondly on Bebe at first too, so the initial awkwardness was evenly shared between the two of them.

Meaning the two of them warmed up to each other remarkably quickly as well, and by the time they excused themselves, they were discussing possible recipes for sweet ramen, something which Minako immediately vetoed to no avail. Surely they didn't expect her to eat that monstrosity, wouldn't they?

'I had fun today, Minako-chan~'

Bebe smiled cheerfully even as Maiko nodded in agreement, beaming happily as they had paid a visit to Akinari earlier on as well when Maiko and Bebe had ran out to look for them after they had taken longer than they had thought.

Akinari had been quietly accommodating, but it was obvious that he was tiring quite a bit after the check-up and politely asked them to leave after only a short stay in his ward. Still, Minako thought that Akinari was just overwhelmed as she didn't sense the Sun Social link being reversed after all, that was a relief.

What did make Minako happier was how she had raised the Hanged Man Social Link as well as the Temperance Social Link today as well by strengthening their bonds together even more.

'Well then, I hope to see you in school soon, Minako-kun.'

Hidetoshi offered her a handshake that Minako took a little bewilderingly before she saw Hidetoshi winking at her and whispering to tell her that he'll do something about the Fashion Club too.

'Mm! I'm looking forward to it, Hidetoshi-kun.'

..

Minako answered with a smile even as he excused himself as well. Coincidentally just as Minako had settled down to chat about the findings that Shinjiro had gathered about Strega even while he struggled with his own revision, the door opened to show Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka who greeted them cheerfully.

'Hey there Minako-chan, we got some take-out!'

'No Prodigy Platters though, Shinjiro-sempai said that he'll prepare dinner, but we got some more just in case it wasn't enough.'

Yukari quipped even as Fuuka handed Minako what she had asked for.

'I had to dig it out from my room, sorry it took us so long!'

Fuuka apologized even as she booted the laptop that Minako had asked to borrow. She could use her own laptop but she didn't want to be monitored, who knew what Ikutsuki had placed in her room in her absence. Mitsuru had been somewhat on the fence at having all the microphones as well as the cameras in the dormitory taken down, but she had been quietly approving when Minako had asked for a concession, having all the cameras and microphones in their rooms removed.

That was what Yukari and the gang had been working on today, doing their best to de-bug their rooms together with Akihiko while Mitsuru tackled the chairman on their demands.

Yes, demands, privacy was important after all! And none of them were amused when Minako disclosed to them how anyone could access the archive files on the terminal with the right password.

The girls were outraged, the boys just kept quiet and Minako simply waited to see the fireworks when Mitsuru was done with Ikutsuki. She was just looking forward to it a little more than she should.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Rank Up!<strong>

**Hanged-Man Social Link: 4-5?**

**Temperance Social Link: Level 3-4?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Time management indeed. If you have the time, why don't you R&amp;R please!<strong>


	70. Plotting and Planning

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 70: Plotting and Planning_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Stuff happened.<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude_ for the beta as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Afternoon)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Do you trust her?'

Mitsuru asked softly even as they lazed back in Café Chagall together with Akihiko and Shinjiro. Being the original members of SEES., Mitsuru had thought that she had seen everything and anything under the sun when it came to unexpected circumstances and fantastic twists of what one would call common sense. Fighting for their lives in a supernatural dimension while wielding powers that one would only see in science fiction had made her pretty sure of that fact.

Apparently, all her experience was _not _enough and she found herself more than a little unwilling, no that wasn't right. She was flat-out unable to fully accept what Arisato Minako, their most powerful and trusted ally, had said to be the 'future' and what was going on around her at the start.

Mitsuru wasn't well-read on the subject of time travel, nor on the subject of timelines or whatnot. Even if Minako had tried her best to explain what she thought was the most appropriate way to explain her situation, it had all been even more confusing for her.

She also clearly doubted that Akihiko or Shinjiro really understood what Minako meant with her very rushed explanation of what was going on and why she was _able _to be here in the first place. It was just so confusing and it flew against the face of logic. Not that she had a firm grip of it in the first place. Mitsuru was so out of her depth that she was going around in circles in her own mind.

The fact was that Minako's story was so out of left field that she, well, it was difficult for her to fully trust her ever again as saddening as it might be to admit it. Relationships were built on trust, and she trusted Minako with her life... and so, there was another conundrum there to deal with.

The situation was made especially difficult for Misuru since her own track record wasn't that stellar either, and perhaps she was just like a mirror copy of Minako with a few differences.

Like her, Arisato Minako was a model student, but was one who was always struck with crippling misfortune or debilitating circumstances that made her unable to fully live up to the expectations of everyone who knew her.

Yet even with all of her setbacks, flaws, and debilitating concerns surrounding her, Minako was still in no doubt the most watched and popular student of the entire level, or even in school due to everything she does.

It made Mitsuru finally aware of how manipulative she could be, seeing that even with all of the negative effects and situations happening to her, she was still as popular as ever.

Even more so, and that itself was very startling as well as disturbing to her.

Trust was supposed to be gained and earned, and not handed to someone on a silver platter.

..

Apparently, that was the case for Arisato Minako, for there was nothing that she could do wrong when it comes to the things that she did. Added on to the fact that anything that she did 'wrong' she could justify it with a well written reason; it made it both frustrating as well as awe-inspiring for Mitsuru. Mitsuru was actually a little awed seeing at how Minako could do that as she herself had to earn her position the hard way, or so it had seemed to be that way.

Minako just sort of fell into that position at the start and had to earn her way up. She was never going to admit that she was just a tiny bit jealous of Minako due to that. Admitting that would be the first sign that she was silently agreeing with Minako being a manipulative individual, even if it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

This ongoing of circular logic, reasoning, as well as argument made Mitsuru's head throb with a blinding headache, and she doubted that it was going to get easier for her in the future.

Especially since she already had a similar conversation with Akihiko after that damning reveal that same night, and she still wasn't completely able to lay down her fears, hence this impromptu meet up with the first three members of S.E.E.S before meeting with the others at the hospital.

..

'Why not? I mean we all know that Arisa- Minako is a real piece of work.'

Mitsuru's icy glare only made Shinjiro grin lazily even as he shrugged and continued.

'A-n-y-w-ay. The kid's someone special, you knew that the first time you saw her kill that large shadow. Yes, I read that report and the recording, one hell of a freak show, that's for sure, but that aside... She saved me, saved us... and I don't think we'll have survived that last one without her.'

Well, perhaps she hasn't seen everything under the sun after all and Mitsuru gave a suffering sigh even as she asked Shinjiro to continue on with a wince on her face at Shinjiro actually praising the girl so easily.

All of what he said was true but still...

'Past and present circumstances aside, she's been trying her best not to actually get us involved anyway. If she really did want to get us into trouble, she'd plenty of chances up till now, yeah? Give the girl a break... I think we of all people could believe Arisato, we lost all right to be straight in the head when we first pulled the trigger with the barrel aimed at our heads. Heck, we do it all the time like it's no big issue. That's one of the reasons why the other punks can't stand me. I've seen the ends of a barrel shoot at someone's head too many times to worry about that now. It's not natural man, it's not..'

'You'd think that joining S.E.E.S by itself wasn't stressful enough, Mitsuru... it's not normal for people to fire a gun at their own heads on a regular basis. All things considered, Minako's story is much more believable than ours. I'd rather believe she's a time traveller as it wouldn't involve me shooting my head with a gun.'

Akihiko added his two cents even as Mitsuru pinched her nose in an attempt to stem the headache she was having increase in intensity. It was a futile effort in the end and she had to take a calming deep breath before taking a sip of her coffee to even START feeling that she had a chance of soothing her nerves better.

'I agree with what the two of you are saying, with some reservations.'

Mitsuru replied evenly after a while even as Shinjiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. Akihiko simply waited patiently for Mitsuru to continue, making the side of her mouth twitch in the signs of a smile forming. She didn't allow that smile to form, however, as she shook her head in disagreement to some of Shinjiro's points.

'Firstly, the evoker is designed to cause stress to an individual. It's design was done on purpose to help us summon our Personas. By causing a fear of death, it is hoped that it would allow us to summon the aspect of ourselves that would be the strongest, our Personas. The first time is always the hardest, but over time it should and would get easier on all of us. A paper was written that theorizes how individuals who had gotten more used to utilizing Personas would eventually wean off the evokers and be able to manifest their Personas under more normal circumstances with the right trigger that is generated by the mind. Practice, makes perfect after all.'

'Well Mitsuru you _are_ the first to do so right? I remember that quite clearly, that's quite the first impression...'

Akihiko smiled in nostalgia even as Mitsuru blinked before turning slightly red at Akihiko remembering that, quite forceful introduction to persuade Akihiko to join S.E.E.S in the first place.

'W-Well, it was only a theory... but the basis of the paper was written based on studies consulted with my assistance...'

She admitted bashfully and proudly even as Shinjiro snorted.

..

'I don't particularly care about that... even all you fancy smancy scientists said that its true, it doesn't mean that its a good thing to get used to being shot on the head. Being in the streets is enough to tell me that we are not normal, we can't be. We can never be normal again after getting into this mess. Not sure if it's a good or bad thing, but it's definitely something we need to think about before you two graduate.'

Shinjiro winced even as he grabbed a cup of coffee, had a sip and his features softened a little after he sampled the taste of the coffee, which was to his apparent liking.

'It might be normal for us, but were definitely not normal to others. I'm willing to bet that even Yukari and Junpei never realized how being in S.E.E.S changes people, whether it's for the best or for the worse... we won't know till after it happens. I'm hoping that it's for the better myself, but life sucks who knows how it would end up being.'

Shinjiro gave a lop-sided grin as he pointed out to them that he was known as the tough guy on the block, not merely because how good he was at fighting, but really how he didn't flinch or shy away from danger like normal people should.

'I remember the first time I got into a brawl. That no good punk had a pistol with him, and he was shaking like pansy when I just walked up to him. That kid couldn't have been more than 14 and he was holding a freaking gun.'

Shinjiro snorted even as Mitsuru raised a complain at how that wasn't possible, that a child could get hold of a firearm, but Shinjiro ignored her knowing full well that in the black market, anything was possible.

Especially since the law enforcement was spread thin in that area, the Kirijo group could do better, but the fact that they didn't spoke volumes to him.

'Anyway, I know that kid wouldn't be able to pull the trigger, he didn't have enough balls in him to do that. But even if someone did know that, looking at the kid crying and shaking with his gun on the trigger, we still wouldn't take that risk to confront him.'

'And you did.'

Akihiko finished Shinjiro's statement but he still looked unconvinced, especially it was circumstantial and Shinjiro had always been braver than most. Either way, Akihiko believed Shinjiro, but to call all of them different was simply...

'Anyway, that aside, you have to face the facts. Who else would need to face the Dark hour every day? Personally, I'm surprised at how well Junpei is coping with it right now, considering how he awakened to his potential recently, the kid was wetting his pants at the first time, right?.'

Shinjiro commented and his words made Mitsuru and Akihiko nod in understanding. The Dark Hour was something different from the norm, like a parallel universe, and to some, it might just a little too much to take or to acclimatize at one go.

But Junpei had been thriving after finding out about the Dark Hour, that by itself wasn't entirely possible. The boy was a very proud individual after all and he might be suppressing his own inner fears to not look scared in front of the girls.

None of the seniors were present when Yukari and Junpei first used their evokers, Yukari hadn't been able to do so for a few months after she joined S.E.E.S and only succeeded in their first exploration of Tartarus. Junpei, however, was barely initiated a week or two before he was forced into a real combat situation, it's amazing that he didn't get killed, all things considering.

..

'I take some responsibility for that, we were seriously understaffed at that point.., and Akihiko was injured then.'

Shinjiro didn't comment, he didn't need to for his points had been carried across sufficiently to Mitsuru and the Kirijo Heiress was looking down guiltily even as Akihiko scratched his own neck uncomfortably as well.

'Don't take it out on Mitsuru, Shinji... ah... I guess I... we were all were taking things for granted then. The point is that we won't now.'

Akihiko tried to defuse the unseen tension between the two of them, but that wasn't really necessary for Shinjiro gave a long sigh of his own before waving his hands in dismissal, an act that generated a spike of anger in Mitsuru till he answered that he didn't blame them for it.

'I didn't realize it myself that I saw how Minako was like. She... might look like she have a normal life, but none of us are. The moment we knew of the Dark Hour, of Shadows... we are not normal. So... whatever happened before, you can't blame yourself for that. If anything, the kids themselves should share the blame for agreeing in the first place. I guess the thought of playing hero must have short-circuited their brains... If it's not for Minako there, I don't think they'll survive the first night.'

Shinjiro growled but then he frowned even more when Akihiko said that was perhaps true for all of them as well.

'Like you said, we are facing life and death battles almost every day, we are exposed to possible death much more than how a normal individual would... but what does that have to do with what we are going to do now?'

'You just don't get it, do you, Aki? Well, not that I didn't expect that, Mitsuru, you got it didn't you?'

Shinjiro sighed and signalled Mitsuru to continue, for the Kirijo heiress would have surely understood what he was gunning for and she nodded to him patiently.

'What matters now is how should we deal with the situation that would develop due to our awareness of our situation. it is one thing to be unaware of our circumstances and to make mistakes due to that, but now that we are aware of it, our shortcomings, as well as our weaknesses, we should not make those same mistakes again. Especially when according to Arisato, we have so much to lose.'

Mitsuru ended softly, her eyes forlorn as she recalled the image of the desperate look in Minako's eyes when she told them of the burden that she was carrying on her shoulders all the time.

'I trust her, I _want_ to trust her, but she had hid so many things that it's hard for me to just do that. But even before that, we shouldn't take everything at face value from now on... we have to think further than that and all the possible implications. Who knows what we could change by accident.'

Shinjiro intoned, causing Mitsuru to raise an eyebrow before he chuckled at Mitsuru.

'You were the one who got me thinking.., we should think further than that. We have our lives after all this after all, got our whole lives waiting for us after this year's over. Us and Minako, we've got to make sure she live past this year.'

Shinjiro's words was something that Mitsuru hadn't thought much about for herself and she found herself oddly embarrassed at how she had been trying to manage Shinjiro and Akihiko's life more than she was managing hers. Thankfully, the two boys weren't able to read her mind as Akihiko nodded, hitting her own palm in nervousness while Shinjiro simply lazed back wordlessly, probably formulating his own thoughts as well.

..

'You are right, Shinjiro. We have our lives ahead of us, we should remind Arisato of that as well. Even if she might be the only one that is living her life to the fullest right now.'

Mitsuru answered a little wistfully even as Shinjiro snorted and Akihiko nodded solemnly at that.

'More like she's living the hell out of her life with the rate she's going. If she hadn't burned out already from what had happened so far, I'll be surprised she hadn't collapsed in school with the frantic pace that she's going about. Minako's in three different clubs isn't she? The Tennis Club, the Library Club and the Student Council.'

'She is also participating in the Cooking Club and the Fashion Club.'

Mitsuru added even as Shinjiro snorted, raising both his hands in the air as if that was what's needed to prove his point. Which honestly, was more than enough at this point.

'I guess we have decided on our plans for the future for now...'

Mitsuru gave the two of them a small but pleased smile. It had been a while since she had been able to speak with her friends like that, and talking about her worries did help her. Now the problem was whether they could make those plans into actions.

That, was really the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Evening)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

'So why do you want to borrow Fuukas laptop anyway? Can't you use yours?'

Yukari asked curiously even as she sat down beside Minako on her hospital bed. All the members of S.E.E.S were present today and they were looking curiously at Minako who was waiting patiently for the laptop to load up.

Even Fuuka, who knew almost as much as she did was unable to answer what she was actually doing. Her actions had always mystified people, that much was sure, and with the promise of her being open with her secrets for once, it made all of her fellow S.E.E.S members even more curious than before at what exactly was she doing.

'That aside, how's the progress in telling Ken-kun what's going on? Don't tell me that Akihiko sempai and Shinjiro sempai had forgotten about our plan to slowly ease him into S.E.E.S?'

Minako's question was enough to take the heat off her, as she found the two seniors looking distinctively uncomfortable and nervous about the question.

Looks like she hit the jackpot with this one as even Mitsuru looked caught off guard before she frowned, raising an eyebrow while waiting for a reply from the two of them.

'Well, you saw how the brat was so worried about you, I... er... didn't think it was the right time, honestly.'

Shinjiro stammered as he tried to explain his rationale on exactly why he didn't talk to Amada Ken about SEES. It was already a foregone conclusion that Ken-kun, the Justice Social Link would join them. It wasn't about whether, or when, it was how right now.

'After all the explanation and objections that I gave Ikutsuki-san on why we couldn't just recruit Amada into S.E.E.S like we did with Iori, the two of you still haven't done something about it?'

Mitsuru was in shock, her eyes showing her displeasure, causing Akihiko to flinch and to wave his hands in front of him in a bid to stop the impending execution from Mitsuru. All of the S.E.E.S members present knew what was coming soon enough and was bracing for impact from the Ice Queen of S.E.E.S even as the two targets tried to defuse the situation.

'N-Now calm down, Mitsuru... you know that it had been quite a rough week for all of us. So, calm down and let us explain.'

Akihiko tried to defuse the situation even as he nudged Shinjiro desperately. There were definitely signs of panic in the two boy's eyes while Mitsuru glowered at them.

..

'Well Shinjiro sempai had a point. I'm just not sure whether it's the right thing to delay it for so long. Did you guys even try anything at all?'

Minako asked patiently while she tapped at the keyboard of her laptop impatiently. Fuuka, seeing that Minako was trying to connect to the Wifi of the hospital, quickly freed her laptop from Minako to start connecting to the network herself. It helped keep her mind off the issue at hand now anyway, which was good.

With her hands now free, Minako turned to look at Junpei and Yukari before asking them whether they spoke to Ken-kun about joining S.E.E.S as well. Even if their two seniors hadn't, she expected that they would at least do something, right?

But Yukari shook her head, smiling apologetically as well even as Junpei raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms while commenting sceptically.

'Well... how am I supposed to tell Ken-kun that? Wait, I know! We are a totally secret group of superheroes here to save the world and we are inviting you to join us? Yeah, that's totally going to work. Well, we're going to need costumes for that plan to work though. I'm sure that Yuka-tan could come up with something.'

There was a small pause as Junpei's sarcastic remark sank in, but what the silence even more deafening was when Minako nodded her head to signal her agreement, a bright smile on her face as she nodded her head.

'That's not a bad plan. Certainly something that Ken-kun would be enthusiastic about and well being a superhero is better than being an avenger, right?'

Minako remarked happily even as Junpei's chin dropped at Minako's words. If Junpei, the one who suggested this ridiculous idea was shocked, the others were just frozen in place at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

'Well, I would actually try to break the news in a better way. You know the drill, Junpei. Just tell Ken-kun that like you, I am part of the superhero group and I got injured in a fight. He has been chosen and gifted with the power to help all of us and to better protect me, something like that. Maybe add something about how the powers was granted to him because of his desire to save the world too!'

Minako added on in earnest, the smile on her face not of the teasing variety that showed that Minako was actually quite serious about this idea.

Initially taken aback at Minako's response, Junpei found himself warming to the idea even as he ignored the rest of S.E.E.S who just tried to interject but failed to do so. Well, Fuuka had recovered significantly and was looking torn between amusement and being scandalized that Minako actually was using herself as a sort of bait for Ken-kun to join them. The rest, though, were still staring blankly at Junpei and Minako as they bounced ideas of each other repeatedly without a care for the others.

..

'What, you aren't going to be the princess for Ken-kun to save? Something like you holding the power to save the world and we must protect you?'

Junpei teased while Minako looked thoughtful. That, wasn't a very bad description of what she was. She was the Wild Card, bearer of Death inside her body that in all circumstances hold the power to save the world. It really wasn't a bad description, only she wasn't a helpless princess waiting to be saved. She would never be helpless _ever_ again.

That reminded her about the being that she was living with right now, the Death Social Link, Pharos. She... hadn't met with him in this time line yet, right? Would it actually affect the process of things? Maybe she should start waking up during the Dark Hour instead of fainting from exhaustion each time from now on.

'Oh please, I'm not a helpless princess waiting for my Prince. Besides, that means that I'll fall in love with Ken-kun wouldn't I? Actually that wouldn't be too bad at all...'

Minako mused thoughtfully, enjoying the horrified looks that Yukari and Mitsuru suddenly had with a mischievous grin. Fuuka though remained impassive and unmoved, either she could tell that Minako was bluffing, kidding or she remembered how she had actually went out with Ken-kun once or twice before in the different time lines. That wasn't too bad, only Ken-kun had been remarkably clingy, almost as much as Akihiko, which wasn't much of a surprise considering the circumstances of how he lost his mother.

When Minako met eyes with Fuuka, she was very much aware that yes, Fuuka was judging her by her actions and most probably didn't approve of how flippantly she was treating the situation as it is. Considering all those factors and what she had gone through with the teal-haired girl, it was probably most awkward moment ever for Minako and she found herself flushing tremendously under the close scrutiny of Fuuka without her realizing it.

Naturally, the rest of S.E.E.S thought that was a confirmation that yes, Minako could potentially like and date Amada Ken and it caused another brief spell of silence before Yukari surged forward, almost dislodging Fuuka's hold on her laptop to grab hold of Minako's hands instead.

..

'No, I absolutely forbid it. You will not go out with Ken-kun. Not on my watch, young lady, Never, never, NEVER!'

Yukari was losing it, but she was backed up by Mitsuru who nodded her head in agreement, she reappearing beside her almost as quickly to give Yukari support. The two girls were of the same mind and same motivation as they tried to persuade Minako to not go out with Ken-kun. Which doesn't really make sense considering how Amada Ken was a very nice young man, emphasizing on young. Perhaps that was the main issue here as the two of them knew Minako well enough to know that age was not a barrier or issue for her.

Tough, Mitsuru and Yukari do think so and it has less to do with Minako and more to do with Ken than anything else.

The two of them were in agreement after meeting Ken that although he was a very fine young man, mature above his peers, and was very responsible and likeable, the fact was that he potentially had too much on his plate right now.

Ironic really, seeing that they had actually been teasing Maiko about how Ken was such a great potential first date that they were all rooting for the younger girl.

Maiko was certainly open to that idea if she wasn't wrong but she wasn't sure that Ken-kun agreed, he always liked _older_ and more mature women if her memories served her right, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for your support as always!<br>**


	71. Infiltration Mission

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 71: __Infiltration Mission_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (Evening)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was an awkward time for all the guys, especially Akihiko and Shinjiro as they were in the doghouse after admitting that they _had_ forgotten to try and break the news to Ken about joining S.E.E.S despite having quite some time to break the news to him.

It was an important thing to do, especially since they know that the risks involved when one joins S.E.E.S. For Mitsuru, it's not just about the age that was the issue or the ability, it's about his state of mind in joining S.E.E.S when one was so young.

She was aware of how Akihiko and Shinjiro had taken to the kid, she hoped it was not all about atonement or a result of the guilt they felt from what they did to Amada's parents, but it was more fundamental, how they were going to break the news to Ken for him not to be too affected by the realization of Shadows in the world, as well as the Dark Hour of course.

Mitsuru knew that if the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji, were to take charge, which he almost certainly would, he would just break the news to him like the evening news.

So she had insisted that she would bring the young Amada Ken into S.E.E.S herself, at least till the night of the full moon that had all of them emotionally and physically torn apart due to the events that happened that night.

She had not revealed her hands fully, but the chairman didn't seem to mind herself, insistence in pulling Amada into S.E.E.S herself and that itself was suspicious enough. Had he another card to play in his sleeves?

Seeing that the two most senior members of S.E.E.S had totally forgotten about their assigned mission and responsibilities, Mitsuru's hands were tied.

Perhaps it _would_ be a good idea to discuss the possible course of actions that the chairman _could_ do by himself without S.E.E.S with Minako later on. Her own reservations and concerns about the loyalty of the most powerful member of S.E.E.S would have to be dealt with at a later date due to the possible threat.

'I presume that you do have something to show us today, Arisato.'

That said, she had also been quite displeased by the way the young woman had shown her possible interest in the younger and more impressionable Amada. Mitsuru must admit that on first impression, the young man was really a nice young man who was much more mature and responsible than his peers. Further probing revealed that wasn't an act and he was very diligent in both his studies, his finances and had none of the childishness of boys his age. He was trying to plan for his future, trying to learn more things, had great respect for authority and had the eagerness to learn.

Those were great traits and it helped that Amada was also a very polite and well-groomed young man. Perhaps he was a little skinnier and lacked the energy of boys his age, but that was also part of his charm. Mitsuru admits that she could possibly understand why girls of an older age, like she, Minako and Mitsuru would like Amada Ken.

It was not a physical attraction, nor was it something emotional... wait, maybe it _was_ emotional, but in any case Mitsuru felt that it was akin to maternal attraction. Even she wasn't fully immune to it; she wanted to take care of Amada Ken due to the way he behaved and looked.

It was a huge disgrace on her part and fortunately, Mitsuru knew better as she was sure that Amada Ken would _hate_ her for doing just that. She just hoped that Minako's attraction to the boy was not due to the same maternal attraction for Amada or the boy will dislike her as well. Which was a pity, since the boy was attached to Minako as well.

..

'I do, it's thanks to Shinjiro-sempai that I got this tip though... and it _has_ been a while since I found the time to log in to the website...'

Minako winked at Shinjiro who frowned before remembering what he had dug out for the Wild Card.

'Oh, that... you did have a look at that place huh? I didn't log in to that place for a while... but did you get more leads out of it?'

Shinjiro asked in curiosity even as the rest of S.E.E.S looked totally confused at what the two were talking about. Shinjiro had been giving her an update on what he had dug out when she was unconscious and she was delighted that Shinjiro was making inroads into the secretive group.

The Wild Card noticed and she took pity on them as she downloaded the file containing the address of the web page of Strega and their operations.

'Shinjiro-sempai managed to secure membership into Strega's home page and forum, it's members only so I'm very thankful for Shinjiro-sempai in being able to locate this data for me.'

'What and who is Strega again?'

Junpei asked in confusion even as all of S.E.E.S gathered around Minako's bed, with the boys standing and the girls either sitting on chairs on her bed itself.

'Strega is the other group of Persona Users who are operating in Tatsumi Port Island... they are dangerous, and they would be in direct opposition to us.'

Minako explained patiently even as the others nodded. Fuuka was the one who seemed the most reluctant to admit it, and Minako wondered if the teal-haired girl was concerned at her lack of reservation in telling them about the secrets of the 'future'.

Granted, she was the one who had confided in Fuuka on the dangerous of being so open about facts of the future, only this time Minako wasn't sure whether her 'memories' were of the 'future' or of the 'past' any more.

'And I think that is the group that the chairman was speaking about, the other group of Persona users.'

'Wait, that bastard was in contact with Strega?! I thought he was talking about another group of punks... Looks like I'm being complacent myself.'

That was news to Minako and the Wild Card's eyes widened when Fuuka apologized to her about not telling the two of them about that fact earlier. Minako had been awake for awhile, but due to the bombshell that they had dropped the day before, they had forgotten to keep Minako updated on what has been going on within S.E.E.S when she was still unconscious.

'Anything that I should know about that you made up for me when I was out? Like what about the fusion spell that I did? I know that Akihiko-sempai was full healed... but what did the chairman think of what I did.'

Minako grimaced at that, she had probably overextended and had exposed some of her hand by using such a powerful healing spell. Then again, she had summoned ridiculously powerful Personas as well. Siegfried, Cybele and even Scathach weren't Personas that one could wield so easily. At least she could took comfort that maybe it would also send a strong message to Ikutsuki, and perhaps even Strega too that they _shouldn't _mess with her.

Things were changing, and it was a direct result of what she had done. Minako was already aware of one possibility where she would fail and she would be sacrificed by Ikutsuki Shuji to bring about the end of the world. In order to avoid that, she would have to do... something to avoid that fate! It was probably an error or a mistake that had warned Ikutsuki Shuji about the threat she posed to him or a slip-up that had allowed him to overpower her. With her current strength, nothing could take her out without a struggle. But perhaps that was exactly what had happened, she had overestimated herself and was taken prisoner.

Another morbid train of thought was that she had been betrayed by S.E.E.S at the last minute, but she would _not_ believe that.

There was just one sign that would signal that Minako had changed her fate and had avoided the grisly end that would spell the end of the world with her demise. But it was also an event that would only happen near the end of the entire ordeal, seeing Minako had _no_ idea when Ikutsuki Shuji would pull his final card.

However Minako was laying her own plans to deal with the treacherous chairman, right now as it was, Minako had no choice but to hold back her strength and ability against the chairman. He might already been aware or at least had suspicions of the strength that Minako truly possessed thanks to the last full moon battle, but it could be offset by how strong the Emperor and Empress Shadows were as well. Compared to them, it could be adjusted so that the S.E.E.S members were just too weak against the two shadows, which wasn't too far from the truth as well.

'Well anyway, they are the ones who try to stop us from defeating the huge shadows for their own reasons. Ironically they had the right idea at the same time. We _shouldn't_ have destroyed the shadows at all, but since we have already destroyed some of them, the large shadows will surface no matter what. We have no choice but to defeat them for the sake of everyone else. I have no idea why or what the chairman was up to in revealing their existence to him... Strega hated the chairman after all... I wonder what he's up to this time.'

..

If Minako had a choice, she would never have returned to Tatsumi Port Island as one could arguably say that _her _arrival was the precursor to all the events that happened over the year, she was the cause of everything just because she returned to where Aegis had sealed Nyx into her.

Unwittingly she had killed the first of the large shadows that was part of Nyx and started the cycle for them to destroy all of them. But could it be argued that she was also the one who had awakened Nyx after so many years of slumber? If she had not been transferred to Tatsumi Port Island, would all of this had been prevented?

Would Akihiko and Mitsuru continued to fight the shadows together with the aid of Yukari and Junpei, never knowing about the truth of what the tower represented? Would Ken and the rest of S.E.E.S continue on their thankless quest to discover the truth about the tower without her? Would they have met with the same dangers, the large shadows like she did when she moved in? Or would they forever be stuck within the first sixteen floors if the first two Shadows hadn't been defeated? Or would they have been able to reach the top floor of Tartarus just like they did at the end of the year? Or maybe at the end of the second year?

The possibility of such a situation happening due to her absence was possible, but since Minako could _only_ return after awakening to Thanatos after it defeated the first large Shadow, Minako would never know what _could_ have happened.

'But we can't stop fighting or can we just ignore that, Strega group, can we?'

'No we can't, Takaya is just too obsessed to stop what he wants to do... sad to say that the chairman had the same idea... so they might actually get along if they got past their differences. I'm... not looking forward to what those two can cook up together.'

Minako commented with a shudder log into the website titled: 'Revenge Request', such a tacky name for a website. Yukari's face did pale significantly when Shinjiro started explaining to all of them about the website and what it's purpose was – It was to allow people to post 'hits' on people and much to her distress, many of those 'hits' had succeeded, people who paid the bounties for their 'hits' did actually get their request granted. If it was his goal to try and get the subject to a better subject, he failed terribly.

Yukari thought the forum and webpage itself was a barbaric place which should never be encouraged, much less used by any one, but to her dismay, Minako showed that there were still around twenty users browsing the forums at this point.

..

'I apologize for interrupting, but I would like to point out that although I am not discounting their effectiveness in these... 'hits'...'

Mitsuru grimaced at the thought of more than ten people dying due to this group and the sheer irresponsibility of the individuals who actually sponsored the group through their 'bounties', but that wasn't the most important point here.

'But the group is being very selective with their targets. All of their victims are located in areas that are close in vicinity to Tatsumi Port Island's physical location. In fact, the first few successful 'hits' took place in the island proper.'

Mitsuru was not a detective, but it was a trend that was quite obvious when one looked at all the victim's locations.

'That is because we know they _are_ operating within Tatsumi Port Island that we can come up to such a conclusion, Mitsuru. It's not as simple as that as no one was able to find out the cause of their death. Well, they _know_ the cause of their death... but there were no witnesses of them being shot even if they do _know_ how they were shot. Without a lack of evidence, they could _never_ pinpoint those deaths to anyone.'

Shinjiro scowled while explaining even as Minako told them about how the people had died, a majority of them were due to gunshot wounds to their heart, but there was one common trend in that they would die after 23:59 hours.

'That's during the Dark hour...'

Mitsuru was terrified at the implications of individuals being _killed_ during the Dark Hour randomly by the member of Strega, but that didn't quite add up as well.

'But how would they be able to hurt _anyone _during the Dark Hour anyway? Normal civilians would be protected by the... coffins that would protect them from the influence of the world and the shadows.'

Mitsuru struggled to get the words out even as the rest of the S.E.E.S looked at Shinjiro and Minako for answers. It wasn't that they were unable to accept or understand the situation, it was that they knew that Mitsuru was the best to handle such a discussion as she was the most knowledgeable out of all of them regarding this particular topic.

'Sorry, but I have no idea on that... They might be using some drug or something to give them temporary powers, or something like that. That's my best guess at this point and it's not like I've seen them in action.'

Shinjiro admitted with a shrug while Minako asked Mitsuru if they had tried attacking normal people with their Personas.

'I haven't, so I can't be sure... but I _know_ that Strega is behind all these attacks. They are the only group of Persona users right now other than us, and the 'Revenge Request' website did show plenty of propaganda that supports Strega's cause.'

'… Ugh... If not for all the other evidence pointing to them being Persona users... I wouldn't have believed the two of you... Just being able to interact with individuals who do not have the potential during the Dark Hour is something that we have tried to overcome since the start.'

Mitsuru ran a hand through her hair while grimacing in frustration, and only then did the members of S.E.E.S realize how big of a deal this revelation was.

..

'Wait, is this such a big deal? I mean, why did all of you try to do that in the first place? Isn't it better for us to not expose normal people to the Dark Hour? They would be in danger if they knew of the Dark Hour! Wasn't that the first rule of S.E.E.S?'

'Wait, there are rules within S.E.E.S.?'

Even as Akihiko questioned Mitsuru and Junpei butted into the conversation, Minako could tell that the main point of the conversation was steadily being pulled into another direction. But she made no attempts to pull it back to the main topic for Mitsuru's admission was interesting to her as well.

'Shut up! Not the time now, kid! What do you mean by that, Mitsuru? You guys wanted to allow normal people to... view the Dark Hour? The hell would you want that! That's suicide.'

Mitsuru paused as she noticed that all eyes were on her and the Kirijo heiress looked nervous and speechless, the first time in a long time before she sighed and nodded her head.

'This does not leave the room. But to answer your question, yes to all of them. We wished to find a way to allow individuals who does not possess the potential to view and to possibly act in the Dark Hour as well. And yes, it was suicidal, but we had our reasons for that.'

'And what are those reasons, sempai?'

Yukari asked even as she frowned at Mitsuru unhappily. She was one who had lost her father to the Dark Hour, she would not want to see others who died due to the same reason, or at least to the same root cause of so much misery.

Mitsuru sighed before sitting down as she rubbed a hand against her forehead to try and soothe the headache that was forming from the implication that _another_ group of Persona users had actually did the impossible!

'… Takeba, Arisato, Iori and Yamagishi... tell me honestly. Did you believe me when I first told you about the Shadows and the Dark Hour? Wait... Arisato, Yamagishi, the two of you are exempted from this question.'

Even as the two girls smiled sheepishly, Junpei and Yukari admitted that they probably wouldn't have believed her if not for what they have already seen.

'That's like totally too sci-fi for me, but Akihiko-sempai was the one who had saved me from the Shadows then, I did believe you.'

'I'm the same, I have experienced the Dark Hour before and so... ah, I see what sempai means... It's hard for anyone who hadn't experienced the Dark Hour before to believe what we and the Kirijo group is doing, is that right?'

Mitsuru smiled at the younger girl for picking it up so easily even as the rest of the group gave collective 'ahs' in understanding.

'Up till now we have no choice but to conceal our operations and existence due to how us trying to correct our errors ten years ago...'

Mitsuru gave Yukari an apologetic look even as Yukari shook her head in response, allowing Mitsuru to continue on and she did so with gusto.

'However if we were able to enlist the help of the government agencies, we might be able to increase our recruitment efforts for more Persona users instead of putting all of you at risk.'

Mitsuru admitted as she continued shaking her head in unhappiness before continuing to detail the plans, much to the others' surprise.

'That cause of actions would no doubt cause the Kirijo Group's standing to be severely affected as we were hiding such an important and yet dangerous find to ourselves. We have also taken great pains to hide the incident of ten years ago... '

Mitsuru had started analyzing the problems and issues of the plan by herself, probably not even realizing it herself as her tone got softer and her expression more frantic as she detailed on.

'I do not even know _how_ to start detailing the fall out and reactions from all sectors of the government if the secret of the Shadows becomes common knowledge. Perhaps the best case scenario would be that the government would lend their aid to the Kirijo group to bring down Tartarus after seizing all our equipment research. The worst would be...'

Minako realized that this wasn't really the Kirijo group's plan, it was Mitsuru's own plan to try and muster more help for her and S.E.E.S. and she interrupted Mitsuru's monologue before she could go on.

'Creating a second Tartarus all over again... Perhaps it is a good thing that the Kirijo group had not discovered a way to do allow others to see the Dark Hour... People would die for no reason at all...'

Mitsuru was startled by Minako's interruption and she gave a weak smile as she admitted that she would have tried to persuade her father to do seek help that no matter the fallout for the Kirijo group, it was _their _responsibility for the incident after all.

'I... I'm sorry.. but I did not want... anything to happen to all of you that I just...'

The rest of the members of S.E.E.S looked at each other in confusion before Akihiko reached out to pet Mitsuru's head, even going as far as to persuade the red-haired woman to accept a small hug from him.

'You're not alone in carrying the burden, Mitsuru, you told Minako that she could depend on us, so you could depend on us too. So don't just keep it inside you'

'Aki's right, you're really stressing yourself out if all you were able to do was to come up with that crappy plan, Mitsuru. It might be good to know that the cops think _we_ are the good guys, but that doesn't mean that they _should_ know about us. They're better off not knowing. This mess started because some idi-, some old guy tried to mess with things that anyone shouldn't even be touching.'

Shinjiro grimaced even as Mitsuru glared at him for trying to call her grandfather an idiot, but since it was the truth, she did not give him a hard time for it.

..

'It's... one thing to talk about the what-ifs, the maybes... but sempai has to remember that right now we are trying to fight for our 'present'. Sempai, you can always count on us for help, no matter what it is.'

Fuuka spoke up as well and younger girl's courage made Mitsuru nod in surprise even as the rest of the members gave her the same accepting smile as well.

It was Mitsuru's second loss of control in just two days after physically threatening Minako with her Persona. This was so embarrassing that she couldn't help but blush a deep red and to lower her head to try and get the blood out of her face.

It didn't help that everyone was still looking at her after her breakdown and Mitsuru hoped that someone would actually do _something_ to get the conversation again. It was a plea that was answered by Arisato as she cleared her throat and pointed to the screen of her laptop to gather everyone's attention.

'Oh what do we have here... Jin... so he remembered me...'

Minako chuckled a little even as she started typing on the keyboard to reply Jin's message.

'Jin? Is that someone you met on the forum, Minako-chan?'

Yukari asked while Fuuka stiffened a little, she probably remembered who exactly Jin was. Minako wasn't too surprised that Fuuka would be afraid of the glasses-wearing hacker. Must all hackers _wear_ glasses? It was just so stereotypical that it got old now.

'Jin is part of Strega, he's one of the followers of Takaya... we met, sort of when I first logged into the forums. He offered to show me around, but probably is trying to see who I was.'

'Huh... well, it's hard to gain entry to the website...'

'Not as hard as you would believe though... there are about two thousand members registered on the forum... I don't think that it is _such_ an exclusive membership even if the numbers is quite low for an internet forum. You can't underestimate the resourcefulness of the internet. Maybe I should get an account myself.'

Fuuka commented after she recovered, giving Minako a wink even as she said that might be a good idea.

'The more the merrier to gather information on them, right? Anyway...'

Minako shrugged even as she returned to the conversation that she was having with Jin.

..

Jin: It has been a long time since you logged on.

Hamtaro: I've been busy, exams and all that!

Jin: So you're a high school student, huh?

..

'Great, you blew your cover just like that, in the first line too.'

'W-What? I didn't need a cover! A high school girl _could_ be browsing this site by herself after she got the link from her friends!'

Shinjiro rolled his eyes at Minako's defense and under his very questioning and judging look, Minako found herself in the defensive.

'I-It's possible! Anyway, I'm being consistent! Consistent is more important! He'll be suspicious if I do something different!'

'Tsk, fine... Remind me never to ask you to accompany me when I'm trying to gather information.'

Shinjiro groaned but then smirked when Yukari muttered that Minako _would_ go out on that mission in a maid's outfit, causing the Wild Card to blush in embarrassment while the other members of S.E.E.S. chuckled at that.

'H-Hey, I-I wouldn't do that!'

'It's a good cover at any rate! You'll pull that off like a natural.'

'G-Grr..S-Shut up, sempai! That never happened!'

Minako shrieked even as Fuuka sighed and started typing on behalf of Minako, the teal-haired girl's message being sent to Jin instead.

..

Hamtaro: Yes, Yes I am! I guess you are the same too?

Jin: Haha, not quite. But I didn't expect someone like you to frequent the forums. Especially not in a forum like this.

Hamtaro: Why not?

..

Fuuka waited for a while for Jin's reply and there was none for a while, causing Fuuka to turn to Akihiko, who shrugged while saying that he's not an expert in this.

'You don't need to be an expert in conversations, sempai.'

Junpei of all people answered dryly even as Yukari scowled at him and took over from Fuuka, much to the other girl's surprise and perhaps alarm.

'Let a pro handle this!'

'Wasn't Minako complaining about consistency a moment ago?'

Someone in S.E.E.S. tried to reason and to stop her but Yukari had already sent a message to Jin.

..

Hamtaro: I've heard of the forum from a friend of a friend and I decided to check it out since my friend wasn't interested! Then the exams happened so I had to cram for it. =P

..

Yukari was quite proud of a reply but her pride was quickly deflated when Junpei simply said that they'll probably be banned due to that comment.

'I mean seriously? What the hell was that? A friend of a friend? That's a totally lame excuse, Yukari-chi!'

'Wha- how would _you_ have replied, huh?'

'You already did! So we'll never know, huh?'

'That means you don't know either, right?'

As the two of them started bickering again even as Fuuka sighed in exasperation, Minako returned to take over the reins off the conversation even as Jin did reply to her.

..

Jin: I see, well I hope you enjoy your time here nonetheless!

..

'He really bought it?!'

'No, he might be just better in concealing his own thoughts. I'm not sure if I should actually be complimenting him, but at least one of you know how to keep your mouth shut.'

Shinjiro grumbled even as Minako frowned and replied Jin.

..

Hamtaro: Thank you! I hope you can answer my questions if I need help!

Jin: Sure, just ask away.

..

The infiltration has just began, and even if it was off to a bad start, anything was better than nothing, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I really am starting to wonder how long I <em>would<em> take to finish this.  
><strong>


	72. Conspiracies

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7__2__: Conspiracies_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This took a while, so sorry about that. Due to some miscommunication with my beta as well as my own personal issues, this took a lot longer to polish to be publish.<strong>

**But I have to give special thanks to Meia42 for persuading me to start writing for this again, obviously I won't quit, but it's so hard to motivate myself when I'm at chapter 72 and we're not even half way through the game. Ridiculous length is ridiculous length. So this is for you - Meia42, thanks for the review.**

**Thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (****Night****)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

It wasn't that surprising to anyone, especially Minako that visiting the forums would gather precious little hints and information about what Strega was planning after the end of their little gathering.

Shinjiro and Minako both thought that they were probably using the forum to raise funds for their own operations, but it was also a precursor for what Minako wanted to do, and that was to build rapport with Jin and to get him be familiar with her.

Out of the three members of Strega, Jin was arguably the most normal sane out of all of them. Takaya was the crazed individual with the Messiah complex, Chidori had initially been moody and outright suicidal at the start. but she had a sorry and abrupt end to her stint with Strega for Minako to even get to know her.

So Jin was possibly the only person that Minako could reach out to and possibly change the future of their confrontation of Strega.

What's important to note was that the weapons, ammunition, accommodation, as well as general living expenses costs money and she seriously seriously doubted that Strega would do 'normal' things like work to make ends meet.

She'll be terribly amused if she ever caught Jin, or god forbid, Takaya flip burgers at the Wild Duck Restaurant. Then again, she might actually want to take a photo of them _if_ they did so, for blackmail purposes of course. No harm in not abusing her rights as a customer as she pays for her food.

She'll even eat at Wild Duck every single day, and it might help the rest get over picking on her for her addiction to the Prodigy Platters.

Minako actually took heavy offense to that, she was _not_ addicted to that delicious dish. She just felt like her life _wasn't_ complete without having just one plate of Prodigy Platter! Just thinking about the taste and texture was enough to make her salivate, and it didn't help that she felt that it would really increase her intelligence in a way that only make sense in a RPG game.

Maybe she was just over-thinking it. But yes, she was _not_ addicted to the Prodigy Platters at all! Those who say she was was lying through the skin of her teeth!

..

On another topic though, Minako, Shinjiro and Fuuka had filled the other members of S.E.E.S on the activities of S.E.E.S save for one thing, their identities, or at least, their full names for Minako was still worried about how the particular news of Chidori being part of Strega would do to Junpei in the future.

She had _no_ idea how Chidori met Junpei in the first place, but she was happy for her friend as Chidori was the girl for him and it was the same the other way around as well. Junpei was the right person to mend Chidori's heart, and the girl was really a normal and sweet girl before she got _experimented_ by the chairman. Minako will _never _forgive Ikutsuki Shuji and his team for doing that.

That said, only Junpei was put in the dark about the names of Strega, the others had been briefed by Minako a few days ago during the big reveal about the future. Just admitting that was very hard for Minako to stomach, but again she was justifying it as a necessary evil. She would have to deal with the fallout of Ken-kun finding out about her identity as well as her role in S.E.E.S sooner rather than later as well. It was exactly like what Junpei had joked about, that Ken would take it significantly easier if they tried to cover and package the whole story like one of the sentai shows that she knew Ken-kun loved.

It's not something to be embarrassed about as even Junpei liked the show even now. Even _if _Junpei wasn't the best gauge or the best model for comparison of the average high school student, she thought that there was no harm in indulging in one's childish side after all.

Especially since S.E.E.S. has taken so much of Ken's childhood from him up till now, it would only be fair for them to compensate some of that back to Ken with their daily lives. It was also clear to Minako that introducing Ken to Maiko had helped the younger boy to develop more socially, even if she was sure that Ken would only view Maiko as a younger sister at best.

Pity Minako was sure that Maiko had more than a big brother complex about Ken, the younger girl really did _like _him, as in _like._ If it was possible and Ken was willing to accept it, Minako thought that they would make quite a cute couple together. For all she knew, it might even help Maiko cope with the stresses of her family as well.

Then again, if Maiko decided to run away and Ken decided to help... it might turn ugly.

..

But they were going off topic even if Minako _hoped_ that Ken-kun was the one that the chairman had meant when he said that he had found a new recruit to be part of S.E.E.S. Perhaps it _was_ Aigis, but she highly doubted it would be so.

Maybe it was Koromaru who was the one that Ikutsuki had recruited first as unlikely as it could be? But Minako was not holding her breath to consider that Ikutsuki would recruit someone else if they would not further his own plans. The question was who that person was and not knowing who it was was driving Minako nuts.

..

Another very important thing for Minako to consider was the decision that Mitsuru had made herself and with great personal risk to conceal the true extent of Minako's powers. Even if the knowledge that Minako and Yukari combined had somehow managed to fully heal Akihiko's wounds, how they were able to do so was only briefly and hastily explained to them without much elaboration.

Even if the scientists under Ikutsuki's charge had asked, and subsequently demanded Mitsuru to explain to them in detail, she would claim not to be able to provide more information beyond their initial statements.

Mitsuru had destroyed the footage of that particular Full Moon battle, much to the horror of all the scientists involved. Fuuka had been a great help there, and the teal-haired girl had revealed that she had been able to dig out plenty of information and dirt about Ikutsuki Shuji and his group due to the unrestricted access granted by Mitsuru's user rights.

Fuuka by herself would normally not have been able to do so no matter how good she was in handling computers. This wasn't the movies, where a genius hacker could easily access and hide information from professionals.

No, it was Fuuka's familiarity with the system, brought due to her own intact memories that made it all possible. She knew exactly where to look; and that had gotten a very large haul of information on the chairman and his activities before he had the chance to hide them.

Mitsuru's actions would have definitely caused the Kirijo group to come down hard on her, if not for Fuuka doing her best to conceal any trace of Mitsuru being the one to do so. Of course, one wouldn't be able to cover all traces of the act, but that was the point of it all.

..

The final game plan was for Mitsuru to start an investigation on the possibility of a mole with S.E.E.S. itself, a fact that was more than possible since there were signs that people _were_ accessing the system without them noticing, accessing records and what not without proper authorization.

Most damning, however, was how Minako had been kidnapped so easily from her room which was supposed to be secure and under constant monitoring. There was more than enough cause to believe that it _could_ an inside job after all.

Mitsuru had taken advantage of this doubt to try and centralize her power within S.E.E.S and perhaps within the Kirijo group, an act that was encouraged by Fuuka and Shinjiro. The latter was both amused as well as appalled at how Fuuka, of all people, the gentle and soft-spoken tealette had been the one to suggest that idea to Mitsuru.

Minako wasn't sure she knew Fuuka any more, the quiet girl having just as much steel in her as she herself did in the areas that didn't show itself till a crisis struck.

However all of those plans went against what Minako thought was Mitsuru's style when it came to management. Although the Kirijo's heiress had always been proud of her family, she had also been a stickler for rules. That could be seen quite easily from how Mitsuru, the proud and powerful woman had quietly submitted to her fate of being part of an arranged and political union with someone else that was not of her choice.

It had been very disappointing, terrifying and jarring to see Mitsuru being so demoralized and distraught just thinking about her fiancee. It had been just too plainly obvious that Mitsuru was not happy at all, and perhaps even wondering to herself why she had agreed to that arrangement without even once voicing her opinion out on it to her parents. It was an arranged marriage for goodness sake, wasn't this kind of thing outlawed or at least illegal at this age?

Mitsuru had always been the first to voice her opinions to the members of S.E.E.S, and even dared others to go against her at times didn't she? Even if Minako was the field leader, the official leader of S.E.E.S, Mitsuru, was still Mitsuru and she was at her most ease when she was leading or commanding them, or sharing jokes with them.

The only time where that title of being the leader was disputed was when Mitsuru had lost her father due to Ikutsuki Shuji, and although that was a terrible time for all of them, Mitsuru undoubtedly had it the worst.

She was not only reeling from the shock of betrayal by the chairman and the death of her father, she _still _had to deal with all the sharks that were trying to fight for control due the power vacuum left by her father's death.

Thinking back, that was also possibly tied to how and why Mitsuru was forced into that political marriage after all! If Minako managed to help save Mitsuru's father from his fate of being killed, would that mean that Mitsuru would not be able to overcome her own internal insecurity about her position and role as the heiress of the Kirijo group?

To the outside world, Kirijo Mitsuru was a confident woman that was in full control of her destiny, but Minako knew better. Mitsuru was just an ordinary girl like all of them were. She has her moment of insecurity just like everyone, and although those moments were almost never shown, she does have them. The last thing Minako wanted was for Mitsuru to not awaken to the bravery and strength that she had shown after the field trip they had taken to Kyoto.

Then again, Mitsuru had only awakened Artemisia after that field trip, and seeing that she had already done so _now_. Does that mean her resolve had been met prematurely as well?

..

Minako would like to believe that no matter what happened, Mitsuru would still be as strong as she remembered her to be. She had the seeds of that potential buried deep inside her just like all of her friends.

From Junpei all the way to Akinari, all of Minako's Social Links were more than her source of power, they were her friends, and she liked to think that she made a difference in their lives even if it's just a little.

The Wild Card would never publicly admit it as it would be simply pretentious if she was the one to say that she had unlocked the full potential of all of her friends and social links, but it was also true to some extent, she had helped all of her friends with their problems and had played crucial roles in resolving them. She was even aware that some of them became better people due her influence in their lives. It was akin to blowing her own horn and Minako really hated to say that.

It wasn't just her though, she wasn't the only one benefited from the strengths of her Social Links, all the members of S.E.E.S had grown stronger, more mature, and their outlook in life had definitely changed and arguably gotten better when in S.E.E.S.

It's really hard not to grow, seeing how they were faced with death and the prospects of the world ending every single day. The burdens and stress that they bore was just not normal, and when faced with those pressures, one either grew with it or get crushed by it. With Minako around, she would gladly share the burdens of her fellow friends to get them through this tough journey together. Without positivity or optimism, it'll be hard to carry on after all.

..

But back to the main topic. Kirijo Mitsuru was threading a fine line between her current authoritative but passive style of management of S.E.E.S: leaving everything under the chairman, and the under-the-table consolidation that was more common in corporate takeovers that she was putting into place right now.

Mitsuru wanted to wrest more control over the group of loyalist scientists that the chairman has under his charge. They were the precious few who were researching the Shadows and Tartarus and treating more seriously than the others were, but they were also the few who could conceal the true facts about the same subject matter as well.

It was already evident to Mitsuru that things were _not_ what the chairman had described it to be, and she did not want the same thing repeated, hence her acceptance and approval of Fuuka and Shinjiro's plan in the end.

Minako understood intellectually that it was impossible for they to win over _all_ of the scientists under the employment of Ikutsuki Shuji, but she also understood that at least they were moving towards a direction where they could still have _some_ members of Ikutsuki's team working with them under Mitsuru's observation.

There were serious complications on what experiments they did with Strega, and who knows what else that the scientists had done in the name of science and to figure out what the Shadows really were.

Shadows, their true identity was just... odd. They existed before the accidents that had create Tartarus, that much was certain as Mitsuru's grandfather had wanted to harness the power of the Shadows after all.

So what were the Shadows really? They had taken residence in Tartarus for some reason after all, did the explosion cause the Shadows to mutate and grow within Tartarus? Or had Tartarus been their natural habitat and the Kirijo group had simply summoned Tartarus from where it had been existing before.

It wasn't a very far-fetched theory, there were legends, specifically the Norse legends speaking about how the world tree Yggdrasil was supported by a turtle or tortoise of some sort after all. The reason for Minako saying that was how Minako could summon the Norse Gods as Personas.

Personas and Shadows were similar to each other, but were totally different as well. That much was determined by how the research done by the Kirijo group had suggested that Personas were similar to 'tamed' Shadows. Did that mean that all the Shadows that they were destroying were untamed 'Personas' belonging to another person somewhere else?

The possibility of that was a resounding no as Minako knew Personas were a manifestation of a person's psyche, a mask that would help them go through the hardships they were going to face in life.

That also meant that Shadows, which made their name and spawns from Tartarus itself; wasn't the same thing as Personas. Minako couldn't refute that the two unknown entities could be similar as they could use the same spells like 'Agi' 'Bufu' and their varients. They even shared the same properties of having aligning Arcanas and had their own unique designs that grew odder with their strengths. The large Shadows could even pass off as Personas, what with their unique natures. As a matter of fact, Minako was surprised that they hadn't met a Shadow who was a Persona in her journey.

..

So it could be concluded Personas were different from Shadows, however Minako was certain that out of all the members of S.E.E.S, her Personas were the strongest and the oddest as well.

They came from various mythologies and some were even Gods and Goddesses, and so Minako was amazed that no one had brought that up to her in her face, especially the scientists who should be all over her and trying to get her to summon her Personas for them to study the gods that she could summon. Well, her summoning gods was stretching it a little. Minako could only summon a pale imitation of the Gods themselves, seeing how none of her Personas could stand up against Nyx. The only exception was probably Thanatos, the God of Peaceful Sleep was really residing within Minako herself, but she had lost the true power of Thanatos when Pharos left her after she defeated all the large Shadows.

That reminded her, she still had to speak with Pharos as well to activate the Death Social Link.

Out of all the Social Links, how could Minako forget about the individual closest to her both physically and emotionally? Guess she could even surprise herself. There had been so many things going on that she couldn't even get the change to speak to Pharos by herself. That was going to change tonight though, at least that was what she hoped would happen.

The true identity of Personas was up to debate due to the revelations made by Minako in this current 'run' of events.

Firstly – The fact that Aragaji Shinjiro could wrest control and successfully control his Persona, Castor due to her interference. Secondly – the fusion spell that she could somehow perform together with Yukari came as a complete shock, and was an unexpected boon to her strengths and abilities.

No doubt Fuuka had noticed something as it was only on her instructions did Minako pull off the fusion spell with Yukari. It had it's downsides, but if that was a foolproof spell to heal debilitating injuries, even if it was only limited to Persona users, it would still be a great help.

Minako wasn't totally convinced that she had changed the world so much that Shinjiro-sempai's death would be averted. From what she had learned from Margaret, the world would still cause certain key and important events to occur regardless of the means that had happened.

The 'World Lines' would converge on important events, and if Minako was to change the future, it was those events that she had to contend with. The same could be said about the death of Mitsuru's father, which was something that had been set in stone no matter the sequence of events that led up to it.

Even if Minako had slept through the entire year's event, not even raising the Social Links of her friends or her S.E.E.S members, Aragaki Shinjiro and Kirijo Takeharu would still die on the exact same day in the exact same sequence of events.

There was no doubt that Minako had changed the future, the world line that she was currently in was one that _could_ led to the End of the World as they knew it.

Not from Nyx, but apparently from another threat that would surface a few years from the current year. Personas would be involved in that event as well if the denizens of the Velvet Room were involved, but let's just take it one step at a time.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Good night Minako-chan. Be good, sleep now and don't stay up at all!'

'That's contradictory, Yuka-tan!'

'Shut up, I know that! We also know that we can't predict what Minako-chan would do at all, can we?'

'I can't refute that at all, Yukari-chan, so listen to Yukari-chan's advise, Minako-chan. Please, take a rest for once... Minako-chan... We'll come and visit you tomorrow, perhaps with Ken-kun.'

'Night kid... Oh right, Minako, do you want anything in particular for breakfast? I could try making pancakes if you like them...'

'Wait, pancakes?! It's been years since you cooked that, Shinji! Why didn't you cook that earlier?'

'Hmm... would you require some more supplies for the kitchen, Shinjiro? It is emptying faster than I expect it to be.'

As the members of S.E.E.S bid Minako good night amidst their own conversations, Minako waved to them cheerfully as she pulled up the blankets to cover her body. It was getting a little chilly at night thanks to the air-conditioning and it took effort to keep her body warm and toasty.

She had no leads on how to actually summon Pharos to meet her, and thus Minako did the only thing she could think off, and that was to think of the boy in her mind, to try and remember the feeling that she would feel towards the younger boy that appeared in front of her.

There was definitely a bond between the two of them that was already present even before the Death Social Link was formed between the two of them. Even if Pharos himself would not be aware of it, Minako knew why, it was because he was with her all the time, inside her, the sealed power of Death that was residing within her.

With each large Shadow that was defeated and killed, Pharos gained more power, and when all the large Shadows were gone, he would regain all his power and return to the world as Ryoji.

How Ryoji was transferred to the school was not known to her, it was a lapse that she had not thought of until now and she cursed her failing in not finding out more about that loophole. Sitting up on her bed in worry at that thought, Minako's mind churned and whirled till the most possible and logical conclusion came to mind.

It was probably arranged by Shuji Ikutsuki himself. That was the only thing that made sense, supernatural entities doesn't really follow the rules of humans when they surface. The chairman's goals was to bring about The _Fall_ after all, and it made sense that he would do whatever he could to cooperate with what the supernatural entity of _Death _would want.

Ryoji has always been an enigma even to Minako, there was just so much she didn't know about the boy who was an aspect of death, The _Appraiser _if Minako remembered accurately.

He wasn't human, but was capable of human emotions regardless. Perhaps it was due to him picking it up from her, the person who had carried him for the past ten years up till this point.

That made sense, and it was also true that he was acting on instinct when he approached her at school. Then it was also true that despite everything that had happened, Ryoji was also being manipulated by Ikutsuki to fulfill his wish of causing The _Fall_ if he deliberately engineered the two of them to meet again.

There was just no way that Minako could understand the chairman and his goals as no matter where she looked, it seemed like the chairman had a hand in it. It was bordering paranoia at this point and Minako found herself shivering as she hugged herself to try and comfort herself.

..

Just how much has the chairman gone off the deep end was debatable at this point, and it must be clearly noted and stressed that despite all of that, the chairman was _still_ able to keep up the act of being a bubbly and kind adviser to S.E.E.S.

At least he _tried_, he had slipped up when he confronted Minako in the dormitory on Hidetoshi's visit. That had been the straw that had broken the camel's back. All of the S.E.E.S members had her back, something which Minako was proud of telling herself.

Perhaps with their help, all of them could break free of the mechanism of the chairman before he decided to get rid of her? That last point was depressing, and Minako was truly glad that she had voiced out that fear earlier to her friends.

They hadn't really taken her serious, not all of them anyway, but Minako was relieved to see Shinjiro and Mitsuru seriously considering her fears. That was also one of the reasons Minako had been quietly accepting of how Mitsuru had installed more cameras in her ward despite she being uncomfortable knowing they were installed in her room.

With so many thoughts running through her mind, Minako didn't realize that she had dozed off till she woke up with a jolt at the sound of someone calling her name in the room when there shouldn't be anyone there..

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (****Dark Hour****)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Minako shifted her body to a better position to defend herself without thinking, rolling to the side and standing on her own feet firmly before blushing at the intruder to her room. If she had her naginata with her right now, there was no doubt that she would have drawn it. As it was, Minako looked and felt silly grasping air as her hands dropped to her side sheepishly.

She would never be so high-strung even if she was surprised and the two reasons she could think of was that she was either still paranoid of the chairman and had jumped to try and defend herself against him.

The second was that she was just naturally high strung when it came to events in the Dark Hour. Even if the shadows themselves weren't much of a threat to her, the shadows outside Monad at any rate, she was still wary of events going on in the Dark Hour.

For all she knew, Strega might be making a move on her at this moment.

Thus Minako was even more sheepish when she saw the boy that she wanted to meet looking all confused at her actions.

'Hey...'

'I came to see you again, I think you wanted to see me, right?'

'Yes I did. Could... you tell me your name?'

The pale boy dressed in the black and white shirt blinked in confusion before he smiled back in reply.

'I remember, my name – is Pharos.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No, I didn't <em>forget<em> about Pharos. I swear!  
><strong>


	73. Conspiracies II

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7__3__: Conspiracies_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That took a while, the beta for this chapter is by <em>bowpurity<em>. Thank you for the constant support!**

* * *

><p><strong>617 Wednesday (****Dark Hour****)**

**Tatsumi Port Island Hospital**

* * *

><p>'Could you tell me more about yourself, Pharos?'<p>

Instead of allowing Pharos to disappear like he usually did on his own whim, Minako tried draw him into a conversation by herself. All her meeting with Pharos' has always ended with him warning her about the upcoming Full Moon, the Large Shadows or him congratulating her about defeating yet another large shadow.

In this case, she had defeated two large shadows without meeting Pharos again, this was certainly an oddity and perhaps that was why Pharos didn't disappear immediately after giving his name.

There was no doubt in Minako's mind that the boy in front of her was a little confused himself about this new interest Minako had on him.

In her previous 'runs' leading up to the fall, Minako hadn't interacted with Pharos at all, seeing that the boy was prone to speaking his line and disappearing into the darkness by himself.

Minako hadn't wanted to go against the norm of Pharos' behavior as she wasn't supposed to know anything about the mysterious boy who had compelled her to sign the contract to join the S.E.E.S.

She had never burgeoned or blamed the boy for his actions, he probably didn't mean it – seeing he had lost a lot of his memories before she had restored them to him, it could also be said that it was in self-preservation for his case.

But this time, since she had revealed that she _knew_ much more than she was letting on, Minako was comfortable to try and converse with the boy that she knew as Death. That she knew he would eventually turn into Mochizuki Ryoji, the _Fortune_ Social Link, the Appraiser, the Aspect of Death, the one she would have to defeat to meet Nyx.

Sometimes Minako scares even herself but she steeled herself and continued to try and coax more out of Pharos.

The young boy blinked in confusion and then smiled, a small one as he tilted his head to the side in response to her question.

'I don't know much of myself, but I feel that I know you. That's why I'm here, to speak with you.'

'That's... nice. I feel that I know you too, Pharos. It's okay for me to call you by your name, right? Do you know my name?'

Minako asked patiently, almost as if humouring a small child – which she was actually. It paid dividends as Pharos shook his head in reply.

'Well, I'm Minako, Arisato Minako. You can call me Minako-chan, or Minako-nee-san whichever you might prefer, Pharos-chan.'

Minako beamed at the young boy even as she moved her body to a more comfortable position of sitting on the bed rather than kneeling on top of it as she looked at Pharos.

'Nee-chan? Does that mean Minako is older than me?'

'What... do I look that young- … You know what, never mind... You can call me whatever you want, Pharos-chan'

Minako looked affronted at the suggestion that she looked younger than Pharos before she checked herself. An entity that was Death, that was probably a demi-divine being was naturally older than her.

Yeah, ignoring that comment that was probably the best for the two of them.

'But even if I like you, Pharos-chan, that doesn't mean that I _like_ you in that way.'

Minako reminded Pharos, who just looked innocent before crawling up on her bed to sit beside her. Right, so she might have triggered something very bad, or very good depending on what happened next.

'Okay, I don't think I understand, but I think I do. I think it's nice that Minako wants to know more about me.'

'You remind me of someone... but that's not the point right now, you haven't answered my question, Pharos-chan. Will you tell me more about yourself, and what are you doing here in the Dark Hour?'

The Dark Hour was a time where only Persona-users or those with 'potential', whatever that meant, could experience and see. Other people didn't even know this time existed, and it was one of the main reasons the Kirijo group could keep the secret of Shadows and Personas while at the same time ensuring that they could _not_ tell others about them.

It was just a far-fetched story that belonged in the realms of Fairy Tales – Like the one about 'Thirteen O Clock', a favorite bedtime story enjoyed by children all over the world.

'The Dark Hour? Oh you mean now? I don't know... is it something different?'

Pharos answered easily and if he meant to unnerve her, Minako wasn't affected by it as well. If he didn't mean it – then it was a little disturbing that the young boy could give up the information that he was probably something different to her so easily.

'Pharos-chan, you do know that this time... it's... different right?'

'Hmm... Is it different? I don't know about that...'

Pharos looked confused at his own words and Minako decided that it was better not to raise that point again, she was just getting to know him better, right?

'Well, it's not that important. But I'm happy that you are speaking to me at least... you always leave so soon when you come to visit me. We're friends aren't we, and friends would want to know each other better!'

Not to mention Pharos hadn't told her anything yet, it was more of a one-sided conversation on her part up till now.

'We're friends...?'

Pharos seemed confused but then smiled as he nodded his head.

'I guess we are friends...'

'Guess? We are friends, Pharos-chan. Why do you even have to ask that...'

Minako pouted, using her best puppy-dog eyes that made Pharos smile and chuckle.

'You're right. I didn't really need to bring it up, did I? After all, I've been with you from the beginning...'

'Okay, that last part was more than a little disturbing, Pharos-chan. What do you mean by that?'

If she could get an admission from Pharos about who exactly he was, it might help her cause to get closer to him the next time.

'That means that I've always been watching you and being by your side.'

Pharos answered evenly without even a flinch, which showed that he held no attraction towards her. Which was good, very good. It was tough enough trying to defend herself from having a small crush on Ken-kun, if she had shown that she wasn't beyond encouraging _another _younger boy to have feelings for her, or at least, wasn't discouraging them, Minako would never hear the end of it from her female peers.

But if that line was delivered from Ryoji, Minako was sure that most of the girls would have their knees wobbly before they squeal in indescribably joy. How did Ryoji manage it was beyond her, did he pick it from, god forbid – from his time with her?

It was incredibly creepy to think about that in some ways. Minako had Ryoji being by her side for the last ten years? That's creepy... but if he had managed to pick up on skills on _how_ to pick up girls from his experience with her – she had nothing on hand to deny the fact that she was very disturbed.

Maybe he picked it up from an alternate timeline where she was a boy instead? That made more sense... her track record of being able to get most of the boys that she was friends with to fall in love her meant that any alternate self of hers would be able to do the same with her girl friends.

The thought of herself getting cozy with Yukari- Okay, that's enough daydreaming tonight.

Being with Pharos was really messing with her hormones and thoughts, and the situation was made worse when Pharos just looked at her innocently before asking if he could stay with her for a while longer.

'Could I?'

Minako couldn't bring the courage up to deny Pharos and she nodded her head, internally dreading the conversation that she would have with Mitsuru tomorrow when she reviewed the footage. There was just no _doubt_ that she would do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Link Formed!<strong>

**Death Social Link: 1?**

* * *

><p><strong>618 Wednesday (****Morning****)**

**Dormitory – Recording Room**

* * *

><p>'… What is she doing.'<p>

Mitsuru asked openly to her companion in the recording, Yamagishi Fuuka as the two of them watched the sped up footage of last night recording of Minako's ward. It had all been fine up till the Dark Hour, when Minako rolled out of bed like she was being attacked.

That action _wasn't_ that odd of Minako, the field leader of S.E.E.S had been known for her reflexes and instincts in combat, both which had been homed after possibly months of being in Tartarus up till this point.

No one could boast the combat experience that Minako had, and as such the two of them didn't doubt Minako's reaction when it came to combat. What baffled the two of them was how the Wild Card calmed down and seemed to be talking to herself as she crawled back to bed.

She was talking to someone called 'Pharos' when there was no one there at all.

'…'

Mitsuru turned to look at Fuuka and upon realizing that the teal-haired girl was just as baffled as she was, kept quiet as well.

Mitsuru were not ready to call Minako crazy, from the events that had happened over the past few weeks – Mitsuru had gone past the point of being able to call Minako crazy without calling herself a hypocrite.

'It must be one of those things that only Minako-chan could see and we can't.'

Fuuka finally suggested with a tone of apprehensiveness but it seemed to make Mitsuru even more curious as she asked Fuuka whether this was something very common.

'Is this a common occurrence? I have no doubt that Arisato is a very unique individual but if this is just an excuse on your part...'

'Well, seeing that Minako-chan is the savior of our world more than once and is able to see and help us enter a separate dungeon within Tartarus itself, I don't think that's too far off a stretch, is it?'

Fuuka countered evenly before realizing that she was speaking to Kirijo Mitsuru, her senior and a very respected individual. She had _not _just talked back to her, right?

'No, I guess not. You raise a valid point, Yamagishi... But to think that there would be so many things going on in Arisato's life... It is more than a little disconcerting.'

Realizing and getting over the fact that she _had_ indeed spoke back to Mitsuru, and was actually being encouraged – or at least Mitsuru didn't mind, Fuuka sighed and continued.

'Mitsuru-sempai should see Minako's schedule then. Yukari-chan and Junpei told me about how hectic Minako-chan's schedule is. She's in at least three clubs, have a part-time job, a social life and goes to Tartarus every now and then.'

Fuuka ticked off the things that Minako had been observed doing so far, and that was probably just the mountain on top of the iceberg.

'I am well aware of that. The social network of friends and associates that Minako has built up since school started is staggering. I do believe I raised that before to the others, but if I may ask...'

..

Mitsuru agreed before pausing and looking hesitant. Fuuka noticed her hesitation and turned to look at Mitsuru evenly instead. If Mitsuru had any doubts that Fuuka was speaking the truth, that she knew just as much as Minako – and had been hiding that information much longer than Minako ever did, it was dispelled with the ease and confidence that she could maintain in her presence.

The Yamagishi Fuuka that Kirijo Mitsuru had knew, or had investigated had been a very nervous, twitchy and introverted girl. That had been verified by speaking with Fuuka's homeroom teacher. Fuuka did not have many friends, if any at all and there were suspicions that she was the subject of bullying.

As with most acts of bullying – Mitsuru was certain that it would _never_ come to light as it requires the victim actively speaking up against her tormentors.

Apparently, Minako had been the one who had saved her from one such attempt to torment Fuuka. Even if Mitsuru found that fitting and expected of Minako, the girl whom was more than popular, it only cemented Mitsuru's opinion of Fuuka's as a person whom, put bluntly, was not just physically weak but mentally weak as well if she couldn't stand up to her tormentors.

Yes, perhaps Mitsuru was too used to having strong-willed individuals by her side. Besides S.E.E.S, where there was her companions like Minako, there was also Yukari who had the maturity and the strength to forgive her and forge a path for herself.

In the student council there was also Odagiri Hidetoshi who could be as forceful as any one of them if needed be for example. The treasurer, Fushimi Chihiro could use some help though but that was a story for another time.

What's more important now is how different Yamagishi Fuuka was _then_ and now. It was just too much of a change for Mitsuru to make it natural or for her to trust. People just _doesn't_ change that way no matter what one tried to explain it.

Even with the bombshell that Minako had dropped on her, Mitsuru could still give Minako the benefit of doubt as the field leader of S.E.E.S was still her usual self after the revelation. Her character and personality did not change as drastically as Yamagishi did. The younger girl had always been quiet and more reserved, this was something that could not be changed over night. One of the reasons for that was simply Yamagishi being unfamiliar with her surroundings, or if she was lacking in self-confidence. The teal-haired girl would benefit with more self-confidence and Mitsuru was wondering whether she would rub off Minako or Yukari if she spent enough time with the two of them.

Yamagishi did get more confident, but it was not in the way that she expected Fuuka to develop in. If she had rubbed off Minako or Yukari, she would be more vocal and assertive. Mitsuru was not embarrassed to say that she was in the same boat, there was nothing wrong with that at all. Mitsuru actually took some pride in knowing that the girls in S.E.E.S pulled their own weight in the grand scheme of things. That was especially so for Fuuka, they had only used Fuuka's ability a few times in action and she was dealing with the stress of using a Persona easily.

To reiterate and to _not_ go too off topic, Mitsuru stopped her train of thought and continued with her conversation with her.

..

'How... much do you know of Minako's friends? Our social circles overlap in some instances, I am sure that you know of Odagiri-kun.'

'Ah, yes, he helped me a lot at school... I'm very grateful to him. Odagiri-san is a very passionate person about the things he believes in.'

Fuuka did not mumble or stammer too much when she replied and Mitsuru wondered if that was due to the new found confidence she had or it was simply that she was comfortable with her around. If it was the latter, Mitsuru wasn't quite sure what she felt about it. Should she feel insulted that Fuuka felt close to her? Or should she be happy that she was _able_ to connect with a girl close to her age after such a short time? Then again, Fuuka claimed to _know_ everything just like Minako did, and that meant she _knew_ how she was like and did not feel uncomfortable with her admittedly _stiff_ upbringing. Perhaps she _should _feel insulted that Fuuka was patronizing her? Or maybe relieved that she was able to look past that to like her? It was altogether very difficult for her to work out in her rational mind.

'Oh, is he now... well, you might be right about that... Odagiri-san is very focused.'

Mitsuru offered weakly in reply, trying to continue the conversation by herself and finding herself wanting in that aspect. Her most frequent conversation partner was Akihiko and recently Shinjiro, but they could only talk _shop_. The three of them were hardly the best people to hold conversations with.

'Yes he is... but- oh! Minak-chan is going back to bed again. We'll have to talk to her on what she was doing later on, shouldn't we, sempai?'

Fuuka pointed to the monitor, interrupting their conversation and causing Mitsuru to unwillingly feel a little forlorn. She had lost another opportunity to get to know the younger girl better. Why was it that she wanted to know more about Fuuka than the others at such an early stage? Perhaps she just wanted to make good use of this opportunity?

Iori Junpei and Takeba Yukari had been swept into the S.E.E.S in the midst of a crisis, there was just no time to help the two of the settle down into the life of being an S.E.E.S member when they joined initially.

It was more than the danger that was involved being in S.E.E.S, it's the crushing burden of _knowing _that made Mitsuru worry the most. Once in the darkness, they would forever be tainted and affected by it. Mitsuru meant every word that she did not wish to drag someone else into the problems of the Kirijo group, if she could end it by _herself_, she would have done so willingly without _any_ hesitation. Sadly, that, wasn't the case but when it _was_ time to end it... Mitsuru would not allow Minako to take her burden more than she had already done so.

'… Yes, we should. I need to know more, what else could you tell me about what would happen, Yamagishi.'

Mitsuru asked suddenly, her tone changing as she _ordered_ Fuuka, not ask or insist, but _ordered_. She need to now, she HAD to know, or else she could do _nothing_! There's nothing more horrifying than feeling helpless and Mitsuru certainly felt so right now!

Fuuka startled at that and Mitsuru was bracing herself for more bad news but her jaw dropped instead when Fuuka refused.

'Whatever Minako-chan told all of you, that is all that you need to know, sempai.'

Fuuka's jaw was firm and her eyes were the same, it reminded Mitsuru of her father, unmoving and impassive in the face of her words and her own jaw was slack-jawed as she stared at the teal-haired girl.

'Y-Yamagishi?'

Mitsuru eventually found her tongue when it became obvious that Fuuka was not going to continue and she tried again.

'… I might know, but as Minako-chan said, it's dangerous to _know_. I trust Minako-chan to know _what_ to say and even if I don't, the only person that should know is Minako-chan herself. I... I owe her that much.'

Fuuka's voice wavered at the end but she still gave Mitsuru a challenging look that the Kirijo heiress met with a cold calculating look of her own.

'… If it ever gets too much for the two of you to bear...'

Mitsuru drew on her own experience with the words of a certain Takeba and Sanada before breaking into a gentle smile that she didn't know she could have.

'Look for your seniors, Yamagishi...'

Fuuka blinked before blushing and giving a small bow in return.

'Of course, sempai, we'll do that.'

* * *

><p><strong>618 Wednesday (****Morning****)**

**On the Way to Gekkoukan High School**

* * *

><p>'All I'm saying is that no matter what you say, that's a stupid idea.'<p>

Sanada Akihiko was looking miserable as he walked to school together with his best friend, Aragaki Shinjiro. The silver haired boy knew that the other boy was still not formally accepted into the class but it was only a matter of time before he did.

In the mean time he tried to ignore the bemused and confused look that the other students of Gekkoukan high was giving him. He had gotten used to, no, that wasn't the right word. He had always thought the way that the other students looked at him was _normal_, now he knew better – normal students did not have others staring and pointing at him while discussing his personal life.

Akihiko blamed his time with Mitsuru for the past few years as the root cause, Mitsuru was also subjected to the same treatment and idolization that he did after all. Using her as a base of comparison to _anything_ with a normal person was just an exercise in folly. Mitsuru was not normal, and apparently neither was he. Akihiko made a mental note to try and socialize more with his peers eventually.

'No, it's a brilliant idea. Iori got it right in one! I'm sure that Amada would appreciate a story like that! The kid digs superhero shows and he looks up to you.'

'Are you really listening to what _you're_ saying, Shinji? Really? I'm not debating that it's a working idea, but really?'

Akihiko was close to raising his voice here, he was _not_ supposed to be the one questioning others on their wacky ideas. He wasn't the straight man, it was always Shinjiro who did that and now he was, he was trying to persuade his friend to rethink his plan?

The world didn't work this way! Maybe he had gone to another time-line after forcing Minako to tell them the truth?

'You're thinking about something stupid again, Aki, drop it and just do what Iori said. He even got a script for you. I helped.'

Akihiko was about to thank the gods for their mercy when the straight man comment was made but his hopes was crushed badly when Shinjiro grinned and handed him a piece of paper. It was, to his horror, ripped directly from the film version of Ken's favourite show, 'Featherman R'.

'No, I'm not doing this!'

'Tough, you're the only one that could.'

'W-Wait, what?'

Akihiko stopped as he finally registered what Shinjiro was insinuating at long last. He had been outplayed here!

'W-Wait, what? Me? I'm the one? C'mon, Shinji, you gotta be kidd-'

Akihiko blanched when Shinjiro just grinned while slapping his back.

'Just be glad that I made Junpei stop preparing the costume and the fireworks. The two kids will get the brat to meet us at the Shrine later on today. Be ready and read your lines, Aki.'

Akihiko paled considerably before hiding his face into his palms, it was going to be a very long day, he just knew it!

* * *

><p><strong>618 Wednesday (****Morning****)**

**Tatsumi Hospital**

* * *

><p>Minako smiled at her friends, Junpei and Yukari as they wished her a good day before heading to class. The Wild Card had been in stitches after Junpei had told her of their plans to bring Amada Ken into their group.<p>

It was going to be done in stages to better acclimatize Ken into the group and it would be done by both Shinjiro and Akihiko.

Ken really liked the two adult figures in his young life but she was still worried about what Ken would react in this hilariously badly scripted plan. But it was precisely it was stupid did Minako believe that the chances of it working was actually quite high.

One could argue that it wasn't difficult to lie to a child, maybe that was true, but Ken-kun wasn't just a normal child.

He was a child who was abandoned at a very young age and had gone through the rest of that time resenting the treatment he received from others due to his orphan status.

Ken-kun craved for attention, recognition and lastly for the opportunity to grow and be treated as an equal by his adult friends and not his peers. Mentally and perhaps socially he was leaps and bounds above his age, which depending on how you looked, was a good and a bad thing.  
>So all things considering – it would either explode in their faces or just be the most successful plan ever.<p>

She had no idea which, but nothing like just trying, right? Right, so it's settled!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'll do my best to not drop this. You have my word. I'll post the outline if I do, so hopefully you'll never see it no matter how long it takes. <strong>


	74. Diversions

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7__4__: Diversion_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That took a while. Thank you, <em>Kaiser Dude<em> for the beta, as always!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High - 2-F Classroom**_

* * *

><p>'Morning guys!'<p>

Iori Junpei gave a jaunty wave to his fellow classmates of 2-F while Takeba Yukari bowed slightly as well in greeting to all of them. Takeba Yukari was an idol of the school and she was very popular with many of the guys, though increasingly she was getting friendlier with the female population as well due to her softer stance.

It had started at the archery club where she was a rising star, a shoo-in for being the captain of the club if she continued progressing. Many of the members did not like her as they viewed her as distant and aloof, their perception, not Yukari's. Yukari herself had always maintained a certain distance between herself and others as she _wanted_ to be independent, to not depend on others.

That mindset had been changed by her best friend, Arisato Minako, and she had started to make friends within the archery club and in class as well. She had quite a circle of friends now but amongst her closest circle of friends were the individuals that were gathered at the middle of the room – Iwasaki Rio and Tomochika Kenji. The two of them had been of great help when they tried to locate Minako when her best friend had disappeared into Tartarus. Speaking of which, they hadn't really fully closed the case on that particular incident did they?

Even if they knew that it was caused by Minako's friend, Theodore (who was very cute!), they couldn't discuss the truth with the chairman of the rest of the Kirijo group and had to come up with an interim solution to investigate another day.

'Morning Yukari-chan! Junpei, how are the two of you today?'

Rio beamed while Kenji waved his hand back at them before slumping back to stare at the textbook in front of him.

'Problems with homework, eh?'

Junpei grinned while Kenji snorted and said that he was one to talk.

'I did mine alright, I even taught Minako-chan a little.'

Junpei bragged but had his balloon deflated when Yukari added on saying that it was Fuuka who had helped _all_ of them first. The members of S.E.E.S had been through a very tough few weeks, what with all the stress of Akihiko being injured, recovered, Fuuka being lost and then found, Minako being in and _out_ of hospital repeatedly, it was really an emotional-draining period. That was not _even_ considering the bombshells that they had all received.

At least they couldn't expect even more surprises, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Morning)**_

_**Gekkoukan High -2-E Classroom**_

* * *

><p>Yamagishi Fuuka smiled politely at her classmates as she entered the room after saying her goodbyes with Yukari and Junpei. If she wanted to, she could spend the morning period before homeroom with the two of her close friends in S.E.E.S, but if she did so she'll just be avoiding the problem of her bullying.<p>

Not to mention that she was still trying to find a way to get closer to Natsuki, her friend from another timeline that she had made after the events of the last Full Moon where she had awakened her powers.

She _had_ awakened her powers, but in a different way and under circumstances that she _should_ have. No, that wasn't right. One's fate was made by _herself_, she had chosen this way of her own will.

So she shouldn't doubt herself any more, hadn't she just went ahead to go against Kirijo Mitsuru earlier in the morning? Kirijo Mitsuru, the heiress of the Kirijo group was a formidable person of her own right. If she could go against her, even if an advantage, meant that she _could_ do anything that she set her mind to as well!

'Good morning, Natsuki-san.'

Fuuka gave her 'friend' a smile as she walked passed her, not even minding that she only grunted in reply, but in actuality, that was a victory as she had not scowled or had looked away. Natsuki simply grunted in an unladylike fashion as a reply to her. It was a change, a small one but Fuuka wanted much more than that.

'Did you finish your homework for today? I could teach you a little if you don't mind.'

Fuuka returned to stand beside Natsuki's table as she tried to engage in a conversation with her. She was going to befriend Natsuki, no matter what anyone said, she _had_ to because she _wanted_ to. The possibility was there, and despite Natsuki shaking her head and growling softly that she didn't need help, Fuuka did not back off.

Now, how would Minako do this?

'It is a little difficult if you don't get the trick to it, mathematics is like that, so... show me where you got stuck, hmm?'

Fuuka smiled cheerfully at Natsuki while the tanned girl opened and closed her mouth in confusion. Was this really Fuuka? The timid girl that used to get bullied, often stuttered, and couldn't do anything was totally gone.

Even if she had been getting better before, she had been calmer at school, had been unfazed by the attempts to bully her, this Fuuka had nothing on the other Fuuka. It was like, a third form of Fuuka!

'… Uh... okay, I guess.'

Natsuki mumbled a reply while still being stunned, and after looking at how Fuuka clapped her hands together with a smile, snapped out of it and stood up in a display of her annoyance and frustration.

'Okay, that's it, Yamagishi.'

Ignoring how she was making a scene in her class, Natsuki pointed a finger at the surprised Fuuka before demanding to know what the hell happened to her.

'What happened to the Yamagishi that was... … That was...'

Natsuki couldn't find the right words, no, that wasn't right. She _could_ find the right words, but she _shouldn't_ say it in front of others, because if she did, it'll be all but admitting that she had bullied Fuuka before. Bullies were cowards by nature, preying on those that were even weaker they were to get a boost for themselves. Natsuki knew that, and that's why -

'Cowardly, timid, and couldn't do anything right?'

Fuuka answered evenly and firmly without even flinching. She wasn't even clutching her hand or a book for support as she answered Natsuki. The entire class was looking at her like she was crazy, or perhaps she had as she didn't even seem to mind scolding and degrading herself as she gave a soft sigh before continuing.

'I decided to do something for myself, to be braver, I know that I can, and that's why I changed myself.'

Fuuka shrugged and went back to her seat without continuing, she didn't need to for that was all that was needed.

Fuuka changed herself, she was able to do that because she had the courage to do so. That was, enough, and Natsuki dropped back to her chair in confusion while the class started to gossip amongst themselves at the early morning melodrama.

Life in Gekkoukan High school was never boring, what with the many dramas of their classmates enough to fill entire gossip columns with!

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Morning)**_

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

* * *

><p>'I am fine. Miss Sayoko. Could I just to take a small walk?'<p>

Minako complained as she was forced to stay in bed again, the same nurse from before had been adamant that Minako not leave the room or the bed till she caught up with the syllabus, but she had already did so, they were all in her brain so to speak.

Minako would love to actually be able to visit him even more to raise their relationship and social link if she could; it's not that it would hurt!

'Or maybe I can visit one of the other patients! That's a good idea, I met a new friend, Akinari, he's in one of the wards at the end of the third floor. The white section.'

'Oh, that's... that's not some place you should be visiting, Arisato-san.'

Miss Sayoko answered after a brief pause and Minako was confused at the change in tone, she seemed, sad and Minako immediately caught on to why she said that. But she was still a little unsure and she asked.

'Why, why's that, Miss Sayoko?'

'That's where all the terminal patients are held. The patients there... won't be getting better any time soon. It's best if you don't tire or disturb them further.'

Minako frowned at Miss Sayoko's words and crossed her arms to reflect how unhappy she was at the answer.

'That's a lousy excuse, Miss Sayoko. It's exactly because of that, that I should visit Akinari-kun even more.'

Miss Sayoko didn't say anything more, and so Minako powered on with a big smile on her face.

'It might be painful, and I might _never_ understand what it's like... but it's all the more important for me to be there to try and cheer him up. I'd much rather be happy all the time then be unhappy, don't you agree?'

Minako's smile was dimmed when Miss Sayoko replied that it might also be cruel in another way as well.

'Have you ever thought that by doing that, you're just reminding him that he can _never_ have the same life as you? That after you're gone, he'll be even unhappy!'

But despite the harsh words, Minako was certain that Miss Sayoko meant no harm and simply wanted her to _not_ be hurt if Akinari came to resent him.

She didn't think that was possible for Akinari to hate her, or be upset at her, but who knew how the world would change, really!

'Maybe, if that's the case, then I'll have to tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself.'

Minako's words were uncharacteristically harsh even for her, she was the endless optimist who was drowning in despair all the time after all. If she ever gave up for _one moment_ she'll be drowned in the despair of her own failures, countless times that she had _failed_ before.

'Because for every moment he did, is another moment where he can't smile. Life isn't fair, but when life gives you lemons, you make LEMONADES! You have to always look at the bright side of life, to count your blessings no matter how hard it is _not_ to, because if you do, you lost to the world. Everything and _everyone_ wants you to fail because it's _easier_ to just give up!'

Minako crossed her arms sagely as she grinned at Miss Sayoko.

'We all have to keep _going_, never stop, because once you stop, you won't want to get up and go on!'

Minako found Miss Sayoko staring at her as if she was crazy before the older woman started laughing helplessly.

'Ahaha~! Y-You're really a bundle of optimism, aren't you?'

Miss Sayoko couldn't stop laughing and soon enough Minako joined her as the two women continued laughing in Minako's ward.

'A-Alright, I'll make arrangements for you to meet with Akinari-san. Did I get the name right?''

'Yes, I just knew his name though... I can point the ward out for you if you let me?'

Minako batted her eyelash at Miss Sayoko, causing the older woman to laugh before shaking her head and leaving to do just that.

'…'

After a brief moment when she was certain that Miss Sayoko had left, Minako slumped back on her bed with an unreadable expression on her face.

'… I don't know what it's like waiting... for death... huh?'

Minako reminded herself, she understood the irony, she was sure Fuuka did too and the Wild Card fought the urge to cry while summoning the courage in her heart.

She would live by the words that she had just said, the words that should and _would_ encourage her forward. Because there's no turning back or hesitating now. Not when the entire timeline was busted like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Morning)**_

**Gekkoukan High – 2E Classroom**

* * *

><p>Arisato Minako did not know how <em>wrong<em> she was when she thought she had seen everything that had happened to the world around her.

'Everyone, say hello to your a new transfer student, Yoshino Chidori.'

A long, red-haired girl who had her hair cut in a hime-cut was led into the classroom by the homeroom teacher but before she could introduce herself, Yamagishi Fuuka had shouted her surprise at seeing _her_ here.

'Y-You! W-Why are you here?'

Fuuka was flabbergasted at the development, how did this woman get transferred into Gekkoukan high in the first place? She was part of Strega! How!? How could she have been able to get the paperwork to enter the school for real?

'Do I know you?'

Chidori asked softly, her eyes looking both interested and disinterested as she seemed upset at the way Fuuka had shouted at her, but Fuuka was not backing down this time, even though she should! Get a grip and calm down, Fuuka!

'I... I thought you were someone I know... you... are, Chidori?'

Fuuka did manage to calm herself down after a few deep breaths and she stayed firm despite how everyone else was mumbling about her outburst. This was definitely not the Fuuka they knew about and even Natsuki seemed impressed and confused at her behavior.

'Yes, I am Yoshino Chidori... I am sorry, I do not know you at all.'

'Perhaps Yamagishi recognized the wrong person?'

Fuuka nodded her head numbly at how 'normal' Chidori was, at least, she looked normal. She'll have to share this with Minako, who knew what would happen _after_ this reveal. The next-worse thing was if Chidori would actually join S.E.E.S as well.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Fuuka knew that she had jinxed her and the rest of her team. Great... and it had turned out to be such a good day at the start too...

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Afternoon)**_

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

* * *

><p>'I'll see you soon, Akinari-kun.'<p>

'Be safe, Arisato-san.'

Minako smiled as she left the room that homed the sickly young man who had been pleasantly surprised at having visitors so soon after her last visit to him. She was right too, seeing how the boy's features lit up when she barged in while hugging a few books made her promise him that she'll visit him soon again.

They had talked, mostly Minako though as she told him about herself, how she met Maiko-chan and Ken-kun. Akinari had been spending some time playing with the adorable Maiko and mature Ken at the shrine after all.

He had been curious about how teenagers like her had made friends with the two younger children and Minako had replied by saying that there was nothing telling her that she _shouldn't_, the same way why she was friends and wanted to visit him as well.

'…'

Akinari had been unable to respond to that for a while till he mumbled that she was being sincere, and truthful to her. Judging by how long Akinari had spent time alone due to his terminal illness, it wasn't too hard to imagine that the younger boy had started learning how to read others' expressions as well as he could.

Minako hadn't lied to her though, she had no reason _not_ to befriend Akinari and like him, she had been dealing with hopelessness for too long for her _not_ to empathize with him and what he had to go through. If only she could do something else for him besides keeping him company, but like she said before, spending time with him and being friends with him was probably the next best thing.

What about the fusion spell? Could she cast it on Arinari then? Maybe, but if she did... what would happen to him, or her?

It was just too risky... who knows what would happen and besides, she couldn't use spells on non-Persona users, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Rank up!<strong>

**Sun Social Link: Level 2?**

* * *

><p>However Minako stopped when her phone started vibrating, hinting that someone was trying to contact her and she hurriedly answered it while walking towards the normal hospital wards to not disturb the rest of the patients.<p>

'Hello, Fuuka? Afternoon!'

Minako greeted her teal-haired friend, but her relaxed expression dropped when Fuuka's first question was whether she was alone and whether they'll be overheard. That was surprising and Minako was immediately very concerned. Fuuka was very worried about something and the secrecy that she wanted only hinted that what she was about to discuss was about what only the two of them knew.

'I'm at the hospital now... I'll... you know what, I think... I'll have to call you back in a bit.'

'Wait, Minako-chan? Minako-chan, don't hang up!'

But Minako did hang up for she saw someone walking towards her that she _did_ not want to see at all. They were the forms of Takaya and Jin, the members of Strega that were making their way towards her.

At least they had bored expressions on their faces and were dressed in normal looking clothes. Minako continued walking and as they passed each other, Minako twitched just a fraction when Takaya looked at her curiously. It was not a sign of nervous, no, it was how Minako was _wrong_ all those times before.

Takaya _was_ working at Wild Duck Burger! She could see the logo of the fast food restaurant sewn on his top and Minako had to fight back the urge to laugh and roll on the floor in mirth.

To think that _Strega_, _Strega _of _all _people would be reduced to serving burgers! All she needed now was the blackmail material and she was set. No, she had to FOCUS! Strega _shouldn't _be out there! They were a terrorist group in everything but name and reputation! They were supposed to stay in the shadows and _here_ they were, out in the open! How could they have the guts – oh right, she needed to call Fuuka back and the wild card dug into her pocket to fish out her phone.

'Minako-chan! This is bad, you wouldn't believe who just transferred to my class today!'

Fuuka answered breathlessly at her end and when Minako answered with a similar statement back to her, the Priestess Social Link was herself just as flabbergasted as she was in the morning. Hearing the news however was like taking a punch in the gut and Minako found herself unable to reply coherently, but Fuuka herself was just as bad as she just stuttered back.

'Huh? What, how, why?'

'My sentiments exactly... guess we'll need a meeting tonight at my ward again...'

Minako deadpanned while ignoring the stunned Fuuka. Scratched her head in frustration, Minako sighed wearily. Times were changing, and she'll have to deal with the consequences. At least she has all her comrades with her this time, at least, she hoped she had them backing her this time.

'Oh gods... Junpei is going to meet Chidori earlier, isn't he?'

Minako ran a hand down her face before trying to be optimistic as always. At least the rest knew of Chidori's history with Junpei, the girl had sacrificed herself to save him after all. She just wondered whether they _could_ save Chidori this time and redeem her before it was too late. She remembered the red-hared girl was very quiet and was border line mute before she recovered her older memories.

Chidori was powerful in her own right, with her own abilities to overpower Fuuka and Juno with her Persona, Medea. But if Mediea didn't merge with Hermes, what would happen to Junpei?

Come to mention it, what would happen to Castor? Would he evolve? Not that Shinjiro wasn't strong enough with his Persona, a Persona with _no_ weakness meant that he was much more stable and perhaps more powerful than the rest as well.

'Looks like a strategy meeting is necessary! Keep me updated please, Fuuka!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Afternoon)**_

**Gekkoukan High – Rooftop**

* * *

><p>'So... let's get this straight... that girl, Chidori... is part of Strega.'<p>

Yukari recapped the situation to the members of S.E.E.S that were present in school today minus Junpei. Fuuka had meddled with the future, or the timeline or whatever by sending Junpei to show Chidori around the school after dragging her along to meet with her friends.

Junpei had of course been smitten in first sight, that wasn't so surprising. But to see that Chidori was willing to follow Junpei was a shocker to many of the other boys in class. The red-head hadn't said much after being introduced to her, Yukari was a little torn on how to judge Chidori with their first meeting.

The red-haired girl was nothing like what Minako had described her, she was quiet, yes, but she wasn't as melancholic as one would describe her. She was a little spacey and reserved, but she didn't seem to mind human contact like how Minako had described Chidori had did.

Perhaps she was 'normal'? No, that couldn't be, Minako had said that Chidori had been experimented on ten years ago and had lost her memories on who she was before that.

Yukari shivered, she could had been one of those girls too as she had the potential to summon Personas.

'Yes, she's part of Strega...'

'So why is she here?'

Yukari asked patiently to Fuuka and the teal-haired girl looked at Akihiko expectantly. The three of them were the only ones that were here, Mitsuru had been called off for an urgent meeting with the chairman. The three of them could guess now why that was so, but she hoped for confirmation from their senior. The two of them were close after all.

'No idea. I really don't. I was just complaining to Shinji about how we would have to

recruit Ken... but it looks like we have to push it back for now. I have a bad feeling that Chidori is the person that the chairman meant when he said about the new Persona user.'

Akihiko groaned while Fuuka nodded her head in agreement, she and Minako had came to the same answer and to be honest, it frightened her. Was that akin to letting a spy be within S.E.E.S again? Someone else that might potentially break the bonds they had formed together, with Junpei, the guy who had somehow still managed to pull _everyone_ together with his silliness?

The boy who had showed his determination, strength and ability in this timeline to surpass whatever he had became before?

It was a dangerous time for all of them, who knew what Ikutsuki had planned and _why_ he had done so. He had obviously made contact with Strega, but did he offer them asylum? Or worse yet, an alliance? If there was no Strega opposing them, what would happen to the future? It would be both bad and good all rolled into one with the many implications.

'Let's just wait for Mitsuru to come back, then... we'll decide what we can do, alright?'


	75. Considerations

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7__5__: Considerations_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Annnd, proof I haven't given this up yet. Hopefully.<strong>

**Thank you, _Kaiser dude_ for the beta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Afternoon)**_

**Gekkoukan High - Cafeteria**

* * *

><p>'So here's the cafeteria. I used to eat at this place a lot! The Set A is pretty decent and it's one of the most popular, although it's still the most expensive one!''<p>

Junpei explained to Chidori as they waited for their turn in the queue they had just joined. Junpei had his own share of packed lunch to enjoy that was made by his dorm mates, but for the sake of Chidori who had no such luxury, Junpei had decided to go along with her for now.

'Oh... and you don't now?'

Chidori was sharper than one could give her credit for and she caught Junpei by surprise. Freezing, he scratched his head and looked sheepish while saying that he didn't.

'It's kind of complicated and I don't like to talk about it. There's nothing wrong about it, but if someone heard about it they might get upset...'

Junpei tried to dismiss the issue but Chidori was adamant as she crossed her hands and looked at him sternly, probably telling him to spill. Geez the girl had a mean glare and she had looked so calm and docile too, unlike the girls he was familiar with.

All the girls of S.E.E.S were strong and tough in their own ways, Minako was just an all rounded, Yukari in her determination, Kirijo-sempai with her demeanour and Fuuka proved that she had nerves of steel.

Compared to them, Chidori was different, a breath of fresh air and although he shouldn't think of it this way, allowed for his chivalrousness to resurface again.

Maybe some habits were just too hard to shake off. Junpei was a teenager and a growing adult in his own right, he wanted a confidence fix once in a while.

He found what he needed in Chidori, a gentle looking girl that was willing to give him the time of day and seemed to look up at him, or at least, didn't look down on him.

Then she had to give that condescending glare that made a shiver run down his back.

Still, Junpei hadn't been in S.E.E.S for nothing as he stood up and shrugged it off like water off a duck's back. It was pretty mean, yes, but compared to the glare that Mitsuru could deliver, it was nothing.

'It's really nothing, Chidori-chan. It's between me and my dorm mates.'

Junpei dismissed her glare with a wave of his hands and she seemed mollified as she just sniffed once before nodding her head.

One thing Junpei noticed about Chidori was that girl was remarkably reserved to everyone but him, it made him feel cautious... really! He was happy about that, but at the same time he was cautious as he did not want to have his hopes up for nothing. Perhaps it was a sign of maturity, or maybe he just felt something was off.

He really liked Chidori, the girl was _his_ type after all, but there was something... off about the girl. As though, she had already decided on him the moment she stepped through the door. He was just praying that Chidori wasn't the kind of girl to manipulate guys around him after she wrapped her little fingers around them.

'I see... I will be getting Set A then, with your recommendations.'

Chidori gave him a smile, a small one, but one nevertheless as she took her turn to order. Junpei grinned himself, preparing himself to be an over-glorified tour guide for the entire day.

He didn't mind, not really!

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Afternoon)**_

**Gekkoukan High – School Grounds**

* * *

><p>To say that Kirijo Mitsuru was frustrated right now was an understatement, she was close to pulling her hair after the conversation that she had with the chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji. He had simply informed her off hand that he had not deemed it worthy to keep her in the loop until <em>after<em> he had done further tests and investigations on the new transfer student to Gekkoukan High.

Mitsuru was a sensor, and she had _barely _sensed the presence of a new Persona user within the school until Yamagishi had sent her a text about it, but the truth was that it was notoriously difficult to sense for Persona users, if it was that easy, they would have tracked down the group Strega who had Personas of their own.

Seeing that they hadn't, this was another white lie that she was forced to pass off as real, in this case, Fuuka being the one that had 'sensed' Yoshino Chidori's potential.

It was something that wouldn't and couldn't be repeated, if it was a reoccurring event, they might force or do research on Yamagishi instead to unlock and replicate her powers.

She could never allow that, she would protect her closest allies with all she had got.

'She is moving into our dorms as well...'

She did not like this unsettled feeling that was growing in her heart. Nothing was going according to what Arisato had said it was going to be, then again, she had already warned that it _would_ be the case. Curses, the butterfly effect would render Arisato's visions and memory of the future to be altered _much_ more with this development. But it was... a relief as well. From what she could tell from Minako's spirited re-telling of their short time with Chidori, the young girl had spirit and was loyal to those that she had aligned herself with.

If they could just turn her attention to S.E.E.S instead, she would be a very valuable ally indeed.

'… We will have to let Arisato work her magic on her as well.'

Mitsuru felt better after saying that, if there was one person that she could count on to get to know someone else and to win them over to their side, it was Arisato Minako.

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (After School)**_

**Gekkoukan High – Classroom**

* * *

><p>'I would be moving into your dormitory as well, Junpei-kun.'<p>

Yoshino Chidori announced suddenly to him as they walked towards the exit of the school. The news was enough to cause him to stop and he turned to look at her with expressions of shock, uncertainty, a little hope and then it changed to what could be called unease.

'Junpei-kun?'

'… Really? I'm glad.'

'You are not.'

Junpei didn't look too surprised at how Chidori could read him like an open book, she had remarked that she was a 'mind reader' several times when she was able to pluck off thoughts right off the tip of his tongue. That took some talent, and now that she had all but admitted that she was a Persona user, it was true.

If she _was_ a Persona user, does Minako know more about her? She_ should_, seeing that she was from the future after all.

'I'm just worried for you, you told me that you have amnesia, right? You were adopted too... heh, that sounds just like Minako's story. You'll love to meet her then, she's my best friend.'

Junpei grinned but then turned somber as he continued from where he had left off before.

'It's a new city you know, even for me it's tough to just adapt like that... so I'm kinda worried.'

'You live in the dormitory, don't you? I am sure that you could help introduce people there.'

Chidori brought up a valid point, but that wasn't the problem here. He couldn't talk about the _real_ problem here, that would be disastrous. Junpei knew at least that much.

'The people there aren't the problem, heck, I love it there. I couldn't remember having more fun living there then I had in ages... but it's more than that. It's complicated.'

Junpei waved off the last of his unease with a grin as he walked Chidori out the door. Normally he'll walk with the rest out of school at least, but Yukari had mentioned to him about practice and Fuuka had disappeared quite quickly herself. Not one to not miss the hints or opportunities that he was given, Junpei had offered to walk Chidori out when she had dropped that bombshell on her.

'I see... is there something special about the dormitory?'

'Nope, not really, it's really big though and really comfortable. How are you getting your stuff over there anyway?'

Junpei was confused at how she phrased it, and he tried deflecting it by changing the topic.

'The chairman, Ikutsuki-san has made arrangements for them to be delivered to my room in the dormitory. I... I was asked to approach you for help if I needed anything.'

'Ahh, I see... well I thought it was odd that you would single me out so easily. I barely know you after all.'

Junpei laughed while feeling a little uncertain, there was a reason for her keeping close to him after all. She had been asked by the chairman to do so, and even if it really hadn't mean anything, Junpei was even warier than before. The chairman, Ikutsuki Shuji was their greatest enemy right now. Nothing he did could be considered in face value. He would have thought more about it when he felt someone step a little too closely into his personal space than he would have liked.

'I didn't mean to upset you, I really enjoyed myself today, Junpei-kun.'

Chidori gave him another one of her rare small smiles before walking ahead of him.

'Are you going to walk me back to the dormitory then? I would really like to unpack, and if... if you have the time.'

Chidori actually blushed lightly as she flicked her hair backwards over her shoulder.

'I would really like some help, if you have the time of course.'

Junpei didn't really stand a chance against the red-haired girl. Hmm... maybe he had a weakness against red-heads? Who ever thought!

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (After School)**_

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

* * *

><p>'Thank you for visiting, Saori-chan. I'm sorry that I can't help you out more...'<p>

Minako beamed at her friend from the library committee who had visited her after her duties at the library. The older girl gave her a gentle smile that told volumes.

They had spent a very enjoyable time chatting with each other about their own lives, Saori sharing her own stories of her own high school years while Minako had told her about how difficult it was as an orphan.

The Hermit Social Link had been very impressed with Minako for being able to survive and thrive the way she could as an orphan till she had been accepted into Gekkoukan High.

_'It was the chance of a life time! A school sponsorship for my education! If I do well I might even be offered a place here in the school as a teacher! I guess I really lucked out when I took the interview.'_

Saori would never have the courage to do what Minako had done, leaping at a chance that had just plopped on her lap and had went soaring as a result. The younger girl had courage and determination she hadn't, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit jealous.

'I hope you get better soon, Minako-chan. I look forward to seeing you in the library the next time.'

Saori did not miss the sheepish look Minako had on her face when she scratched the back of her head.

'Uhh... it's genetic...it's hard to tell when I'll get another relapse... maybe tomorrow, maybe never... I...'

Saori's heart stopped and the next thing she remembered was being at Minako's side.

'I... Is it really that bad?'

It wasn't, but Saori didn't know that. Unless you count the terminal illness she _would_ have after saving the world, it wasn't that bad. She had mostly recovered and she would be out of the place tomorrow, but in the meantime she had to be here due to observations.Thankfully she had submitted all of her assignments together with any quizzes she might have missed without a beat. She was a genius in school work after all.

'I... We don't really know. It really could be nothing, or anything. Anemia is like that, but I'm not letting it get me down! I'm still top of the grade you know!'

Minako winked and the cheerfulness made Saori relax just a hair before she shook her head. Her junior was hiding something from her, again, it made her upset that she would do that but again, she might just be trying not to let her worry. Tough, she was worrying, perhaps her other friends could fill her in more about what was going on.

'I'm glad you spoke with me, Minako-chan...'

'Eh?'

'You're keeping too many things cooped up... It's stressing you out.'

Saori reminded her softly before kissing her on the forehead, causing the Wild Card to blush and stammer why she did that.

'Because despite being in the same year, you're still my junior.'

Saori managed a childish giggle that Minako didn't think she could give and the Wild Card blushed when Saori continued.

'And I have to take care of my little juniors.'

* * *

><p><strong>Rank up!<strong>

**Hermit Social Link: Level 2?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (After School)**_

**Dormitory**

* * *

><p>'So... you're the new brat that's moving in, huh?'<p>

To say that Aragaki Shinjiro was menacing was _also_ an understatement of the century. The beanie-wearing teenager was scowling at the new entry, Yoshino Chidori. He _knew_ what this girl was going to be in the future, he had even seen some pictures of his thanks to him scouting around before and wasn't too surprised. But seeing her with Junpei in tow did take him by surprise just a little. Was she getting her claws into him so soon? Or was it just something that happened by chance?

Shinjiro didn't believe in chance and he took the liberty to ask the chairman, that slimy snake about who was moving in when he dropped by early in the morning after he returned to the dormitory after making his plans with Aki.

The plans would have to be shelved for now, no doubt the evaluation would be taking place tonight after settling Chidori into her room. This...was going to be difficult. There would need to be less team meetings in about Minako's oddity. No doubt the scientists would start questioning and wondering about Minako's enhanced abilities compared to theirs. Not to mention how she healed Akihiko's injuries almost _perfectly_. Questions were going to be asked about the auburn-haired leader, and it's their job to protect their leader from being a lab rat. There was just no way that was going to happen.

'My name is Yoshino Chidori, it's a pleasure to meet you, sempai.'

'Hmmph... Aragaki, Aragaki Shinjiro to you, brat. Done dragging Iori here like a personal butler?'

Shinjiro grinned but Junpei just shrugged after scowling at him a little. The girl seemed scandalized and embarrassed as she quickly tried to explain herself, Shinjiro had to give her props for trying and he simply shrugged again.

'Well the movers got all your stuff tossed up in the third floor. The guy's rooms are on the second floor. Yours would be at the left, at the end of the hall way.'

Shinjiro explained while leading the way up to the third floor and giving an unamused snort.

'Shit, I'm not getting paid for this. Iori, you take care of it. I need to visit Minako for a bit. Help her settle in.'

'Who is this... Minako person, Sempai, Junpei-kun? I heard you mention her for a while... is she living with us too?'

Shinjiro looked at Junpei who scratched his head and said that he'll explain while Shinjiro excused himself. Leading her to her room, he pointed to Minako's room before explaining to her about who exactly was Arisato Minako, the idol of Gekkoukan high and the person that had shaped and forged the bonds they had in the dormitory.

..

When Junpei was done, Chidori looked impressed and the red-haired girl was staring a little at Junpei after what he said.

'What is it, Chidori-chan?'

'… I would really like to meet Minako-san. Can I?'

'Well you'll get the chance soon, she might be getting discharged soon... but let's keep it a surprise, alright?'

Junpei scratched his head while looking awkwardly around. The two of them had migrated to Chidori's room when they were talking unconsciously and the last thing he needed was for her to start screaming and asking him to get out. Maybe he was over-reacting, but better be safe than sorry, right?

Right, that was the better option.

'Would you help me unpack a little, Junpei-kun? N-Not all of it of course, there are a few things that... are private.'

Chidori was blushing now and besides the fact that she was _adorable_, something else was nagging at the back of his head.

Didn't they promise to visit Minako-chan together all this time?

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Evening)**_

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

* * *

><p>'So... Chidori is with Junpei... huh?'<p>

Minako pondered for a while as she sat on her hospital bed. Surrounding her were the members of S.E.E.S, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Shinjiro. They had decided to leave Junpei out of this meeting for his own good. They had to determine what they were going to do with Chidori after all.

'Is there a chance that Chidori would not be with Strega this time, Minako-chan?'

Fuuka asked quietly but it was shot down by Minako who said that wasn't possible.

'Strega was formed due to the crimes that the Kirijo Group did on them from behind the back of the director at the hands of the chairman... If they suddenly surfaced, it would also be due to the chairman. He was manipulating both sides for the entire duration of the time, at least that's what I believe so. He was the one that told them that by defeating the Large Shadows would bring about the end of the Dark Hour, but at the end probably told them about his plan to take over the world.'

Minako wasn't totally sure what role Strega was playing behind the scenes, but she believed that they were in direct opposition to them and was fed different information by Ikutsuki. That was her best guess anyway.

'Regardless of what is the truth now, we can't just dismiss them or accept them as allies that easily. As long as she is part of Strega, they have their own agenda, and seeing how they resurfaced so openly – something must have changed.'

Minako looked to Mitsuru for ideas and the heiress of the Kirijo group gave a sigh before admitting that she had been having difficulties at her own end as well.

'The... Chairman must be consolidating his own strength as well. He refused to give me any information regarding his own operations... I might have no choice but to start moving openly or risk being undermined within the Shadow Research Department... I can at least affirm that they were indeed the ones to approach Yoshino Chidori and bring her into Gekkoukan High to join S.E.E.S.'

'We never could figure out who she was before she... was revived and told us her name. Were you able to gain access to her files?'

'I did, it states that Yoshino Chidori was an orphan and was living in an orphanage before being discovered for her talents and sent to Gekkoukan High to aid us.'

'It's similar to my cover story... so that's how they were able to gain her information. Her file was probably dug up again to facilitate the process.'

'Your cover story, Minako-chan?'

Yukari asked the Wild Card and the red-head gave a small shrug while looking at Mitsuru instead. Having the ball thrown to her court, Mitsuru shook her head and explained that after digging through deeper the records of the Kirijo group...

'Ikutsuki was monitoring your movements since the day that... it was sealed into you. They probably hatched their plan since then and was working towards it from the very beginning, including offering you that scholarship to Gekkoukan High.'

'… I figured as much... it was a little too good to be true, a scholarship for a prestigious school just like that? It seemed like a dream... and on the day I'm supposed to transfer in, there was a Full Moon? That is really too many coincidences... Anyway, at least we know what Chidori's cover story is... What do you think she's doing?'

Minako contemplated as Shinjiro snorted and said his piece and thoughts.

'We can't trust that girl... even if Minako here might get all heroic and say she could be redeemed and be our ally because she saved Junpei, that hasn't happened, yet. We won't be having any meetings about... _that_ thing you told us about in her presence... At all, no compromises. We also aren't going to tell Junpei what you know about her too, especially you, kid.'

Shinjiro glared at Minako who just looked surprised.

'He'll ask whether you knew her before. Or worse still, might even ask you why you didn't tell him about her. You too, Yamagishi, all of us are going to keep our mouths shut over this and that's final.'

Mitsuru agreed with Shinjiro, that was what she thought of anyway.

'It will be difficult however to keep Iori out of the loop in certain events. I can foresee that he would try his best to integrate her into the S.E.E.S. It would be suspicious for us not to.'

Mitsuru commented and Akihiko added on.

'We won't know what her role in this is... she might not even be part of what the chairman intends to do, or is at best a spy to try and know more about... what we are doing in Tartarus. Mitsuru had said that she was only sending some of it over to the scientists?'

'Arisato's power difference is just too overwhelming. The gap of power between you and all of us is very significant. They might... start to raise requests to study you as a test subject. I would never allow that, and so it is best for us if you keep your strength hidden...'

Minako nodded in agreement, the last Full Moon Event, the Emperor and the Empress had been different from what she had remembered it to be and if it kept on changing and be more difficult as it should, even her full strength might not be sufficient to meet up.

Perhaps she was right the first time, that they were getting stronger in relation to her. Better pull her leg from the pedal then...

'Right... anything else we should talk about?'

'Why yes, we would be discussing our plan to bring Amada into our ranks as well. It would never hurt to have another individual backing us up.'


	76. Readying Themselves

_Piecing the Fragments_

_Chapter 7__6__: Readying Themselves_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

..

_Created by: Atlus_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: Game Spoilers Galore, Readers be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Woah - that was faster than I thought, but still slower than my heyday, I'm sorry guys.<strong>

**Thank you, _kaiserdude_ for the beta, he's always got my back on this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Dark Hour)**_

**Dormitory**

* * *

><p>The chairman was there for dinner, and it had been a remarkably civil one because of Junpei's endless attempts to try and get Chidori to talk with the rest of the group.<p>

It hadn't helped when Shinjiro wasn't accepting the compliments given by the director for his food and he almost, _almost_ snapped his chopsticks in half when he mentioned that he _might _drop by more just to try his cooking.

Fuuka took that as a warning, or at least a sign of changes to come from the chairman and she sighed internally. Their plans to get rid of all the bugs and the cameras that would allow them to talk about their other plans were going on so well too. If he was going to stick around the dormitory more, it would make it much harder for the members to speak freely to each other.

Especially if Minako was going to involve the rest of S.E.E.S into their plans. What were they going to do about Chidori? Was she a spy? Fuuka knew that the other girl's persona, Medea, was strong enough to interrupt and interfere with her powers.

How could she remember the painful way that Mediea interfered with the feed between Lucia and her to taunt the members of S.E.E.S.

Anyway, she had not missed the way that the chairman had been a little cold towards the members of S.E.E.S after all. It was a welcome change for Fuuka and she had hoped it would last till Mitsuru was ready to start their move against the chairman in the open.

Sadly that wasn't the case, and they might be forced back to square one to hide their plans from the chairman.

Regardless of the difficulties, dinner was terrific and all got to know Chidori a little more from Junpei's interactions with her. Fuuka was relieved to see that Junpei's attention on Chidori was mainly due to concern and not due to affection just yet. It was only a matter of time before that happened though, from Minako she had gleamed that memories _could_ in fact be carried from world line to world line. It was perhaps like deja vu, perhaps when they were done with this year, she would start to research and work out the circumstances of this phenomenon. All science experiments could be repeated, and if there were two examples of this phenomenon, Minako and herself having retained memories from the other world lines, it was a scientific fact.

Yukari had cornered Junpei and asked him to spill on what he had done the whole afternoon together with Chidori. The brunette was happy to report that Junpei liked the girl, but was keeping his distance from her a little as well, feeling a little uneasy at how easy she approached him. Junpei was right to be cautious, even if she felt a little sad that all of her friends were getting very paranoid and a little awkward at dealing with people that they didn't know.

Fuuka wasn't embarrassed to admit that perhaps all of S.E.E.S were broken, once due to learning about the Shadows, twice when facing their Deaths and using their Personas, the last time was when they learned of the future and of the Fall together with the Chairman's betrayal. All of these events did in fact break S.E.E.S for a period, perhaps revealing everything to them in one go was too much for them.

Anyway, it seemed Junpei did mature a little, or was just worried at getting gobbled up by Chidori without him realizing it – which could be a legitimate concern for him.

It was a surreal thing for Fuuka to witness and to experience for she had always viewed Strega as an enemy, and Chidori has to be treated in the same manner till after her untimely demise. Maybe if they changed their treatment of her, she wouldn't betray them like she did then?

All of them were, at best neutral towards the girl who was part of Strega despite what she had done for and against them. Even if they were forgiving, and even if Chidori did in fact save Junpei, it didn't help that Strega had hurt all of them very deeply.

Being a member of Strega would make it hard for any of them to trust her, even if she might honestly be manipulated by Takaya. Even Minako was at best an objectively neutral person towards Chidori, not being overly friendly or antagonistic towards her. Junpei was the only one who treated her nicely, and that played a big role in how she was willing to give her life for his.

But then again, Chidori's own past in Strega was also a good reason for her to be easily swayed as they had treated her badly. Probably... now that she was given a new lease of life, probably thanks to the chairman, who knew how she would react to kindness. Altogether, welcoming Chidori as part of them was a double-edged sword.

Who knows what Takaya might be telling her to poison her mind while in S.E.E.S.

Argh – she was getting all worked up over this, she shouldn't be the one thinking through this by herself!

..

But right now, they were all observing what would happen to Chidori during the Dark Hour. Would she still be a Persona user? Or were members of Strega going to react differently to the Dark Hour? She shouldn't be too worried though, if Ikutsuki did tie up with Strega, he would cover his bases all the way.

Everyone knew more or less what was going to happen save for Junpei – who did not know she was a Persona user in the first place. As much as Ikutsuki showed that he was nervous, the rest knew that he knew what was going to happen anyway.

When the clock struck midnight, the same familiar and uneasy green light shone upon all of them when the Dark Hour begin and lo and behold, Chidori remained unchanged sleeping in her room.

'That decides it... She has the potential.'

Ikutsuki declared with a smile and he looked around to see everyone still staring at Chidori, Junpei especially and he was the one to ask when would she be initiated to the S.E.E.S proper.

'As soon as possible. It would take time for her to be able to use her Persona, and no time like the present, right?'

Ikutsuki smiled but he blinked when Shinjiro said that it'll be good if they waited.

'A week, that's all I'm asking for. We got our eyes on another kid... a Persona user and we wanted to bring him into S.E.E.S. We might as well do the initiation together.' Shinjiro growled at the chairman and for once, he looked taken aback before nodding his head in agreement.

'Of course, I was unaware of the fact that all of you had discovered another person with potential. Is the individual trustworthy? It would be best for me to initiate a back ground che-'

'It has already been done. It helped that you had been keeping track on his movement ever since that incident, Chairman.'

Mitsuru spoke up coldly as she turned his cold eyes at Ikutsuki.

'Oh... I did? Well that was a stroke of luck is it not? May I know the candidate's name?'

'… Well considering how you kept Yoshino Chidori's information from us, we would inform you only if we are unable to persuade him to join our cause. The same option would of course be given to Yoshino-san, would it not?'

Mitsuru sniffed unhappily and one could sense the change in the atmosphere when Mitsuru asked Ikutsuki. The chairman didn't look affected at all, but one could still sense the discontent he was feeling against Mitsuru for being so uncooperative for a change. Mitsuru had been very pushy towards Minako for her to join S.E.E.S, even ignoring Yukari's protest before Minako had accepted. Now on the other hand, she was rejecting two new potential recruits at the start, or seeming to at least..

But true to the title of the Ice Queen, Mitsuru did not even bat an eyelid and her own temper flared as the entire room started to be a little chilly due to the effects of Mitsuru's strengthened Persona powers.

'Well, I admit I was trying to surprise you with my find, Kirijo-san. She was a person I stumbled upon by pure accident. I wonder if there truly is any other Persona users out there.'

No one missed how Ikutsuki had called Mitsuru with 'Kirijo-san' rather than the more familiar Mitsuru, it was a sign of him getting upset at her, but Mitsuru had opened the first salvo by calling him Chairman instead of Ikutsuki-san as well. So it was the pot calling the kettle black.

..

'However you missed the fact that I am not your subordinate in S.E.E.S, I am the chairman and the lead advisor to S.E.E.S. I do not report to anyone but the Director of the Kirijo group. Know your limits, Kirijo-san. Even as the heir, there are boundaries you should not overstep.'

Ikutsuki was pulling his rank and authority here, but it didn't work on Mitsuru; the heiress of the Kirijo group barely flinched as she raised an eyebrow back in reply.

'Is that so, Chairman Ikutsuki? I assure you that this is well within the rights of the leader of S.E.E.S. I do _not_ answer to you. I answer to the director as well. And as the leader, I would dearly like to be informed if there were any external recruitments that I am not made aware of. Having a new member is a good thing, but it is also with it's own risks. I am woefully unaware of what our new comrade would require, her psychological profile, her weapon speciality, additional training in combat and in her studies. Of course that is no even considering her mental state, what her personality and goals are like. Having a Persona is a great responsibility, if she does not have the maturity to handle it, we might be just opening a can of worms that we would have to spend resources to keep an eye on. Lastly, the best teammate and dynamics for her to perform her best during our missions, have you considered all those issues in your assessment of Yoshino Chidori.'

Mitsuru was sounding very condescending now and most of the members save for Akihiko and Shinjiro had taken a step backwards due to the dangerous aura she was emitting. Did they mention how there was the silhouette of Artemesia behind her right now? She was getting a very good grasp of power, she might be able to summon her Persona outside of the Dark Hour if this was any indication.

'…'

But Ikutsuki Shuji refused to be cowed by Mitsuru's display, in fact he even seemed a little interested and impressed at the way Mitsuru had manifested her Persona powers.

'Your Persona, it had evolved. This is similar to how Akihiko's Persona changed? Amazing! I was not aware of this change! What kind of powers had you unlocked, Mitsuru?'

Mitsuru had the grace to look surprise for a moment before raising an eyebrow at him. That wasn't how she expected him to react to her show of power, if she was not mistaken, he was holding himself remarkably well for not being a Persona user. How could... he do that? A Persona's presence was crushing by itself, she had felt the power of Minako's Persona crashing down on her and it wasn't pleasant, how could the chairman stand up to her Persona's presence without one himself?

_Mental note to self, have Yamaghishi do a scan on the chairman, and soon._

'I've yet to experiment with it properly yet. From what I see I might have lost some of my scanning abilities and made it up with my combat abilities. My control over my element have increased as well.'

Mitsuru was enjoy this now as the immediate vicinity around her froze and expanded, slowly growing towards the chairman when Fuuka, Yamagishi of all people stood in to stop Mitsuru.

'I... think it's bad to hurt one another.'

Fuuka spoke so softly with her back to Ikutsuki. That way he couldn't see the stern and warning expression on Fuuka's face. It was good thing too as Mitsuru found herself hesitating in front of Fuuka's look _more_ than the thought of hurting Ikutsuki.

If she had the choice, she would do that without a single moment of hesitation. Sadly, that choice was not open to her, _yet_, and the heiress narrowed her eyes before shaking her head.

'I apologize, I was out of hand there, Chairman, Fuuka.'

Mitsuru gave a small smile when Fuuka started at her calling her by her name and the cheeky tealette actually gave a small grin before schooling her features to a more respectable small smile.

'No harm done, really, no harm done. I guess we can call it a night now. Shall we go through some last things for the report? I would dearly like to see your new recruit soon, Aragaki. In a week then, hmm?'

Shinjiro didn't like the way Ikutsuki shrugged off what had happened so far, but he simply said nothing, only choosing to give Akihiko a friendly tap at his back to get him to remember what they were doing right now.

They were getting ready for the biggest farce of their lives regarding Yoshino Chidori.

It'll be good practice for Ken, maybe...

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Dark Hour)**_

**Dormitory - Lounge**

* * *

><p>Yukari had persuade Junpei to sit together with her and Akihiko at the lounge while the chairman, Mitsuru and Fuuka monitored Chidori's situation. Shinjiro just barged into the room without being invited, but Akihiko remarked that he was just worried about leaving the two girls with that manipulative bastard.<p>

Junpei had wanted to be there to check on Chidori, but Fuuka had quickly shot him down, declaring him a pervert for wanting to see Chidori in her pyjamas. It was only in jest of course, but Junpei had just blushed redder and gave up almost immediately without a fight.

Yukari hated to say it, but Junpei had it bad for this girl even if he might not have realized it. Perhaps he did, but again, this was a moot point. From what they knew of Chidori, she was their foe, part of an element that would cause harm and death to their members.

She absolutely could not be trusted. She was a spy, she had to be – but at the same time Yukari had to admit that Chidori sacrificing herself for Junpei was sweet and also very very bitter to swallow.

If it was not for Chidori, Junpei would be lost to them after being shot by Takaya in that fateful night. Granted, it would be taking place quite a while from now – but that did not make the scene less troubling.

Electronics didn't work in the dark hour, but items still functioned – meaning that firearms was one way to attack Persona users. Well, Persona users besides Minako at least – she had alluded that there were Personas in her arsenal that made her impervious to physical damage, but she could not discount the possibility that if she was shot, she would be unharmed.

She and her Personas were on a totally different scale altogether, and as proven before, she could even materialize and maintain Personas outside of battle. The flight she took on Thanatos was proof of that. None of them – barring Mitsuru and Minako herself, could lay claim to having so much control over their Personas. No, control wasn't the right word. The right phrase to use was: None of them were as connected to their Personas as they were.

Mitsuru's Persona, Artemisia was the silent Avatar of Mitsuru when she was extremely agitated and unable to conceal her true emotions with that stony and icy facade. For Minako, her Personas was simply a part of her, like an extended limb and she was always true to herself in battle.

Not so in her dealings with her friends in school of with S.E.E.S though, Minako had called herself a manipulative bitch, a term Yukari hated to accept, but was also – sadly true as well. That might have to do with how Minako had a mask that was stronger and more adaptable than Mitsuru ever had.

Junpei still had no idea on who Chidori was, Minako would do whatever she could to ensure that her true identity would not be compromised by anyone in S.E.E.S to Junpei. At the same time however, she did not say that others couldn't – was that on purpose? Or did Minako not realize that loophole? If it's the leader of S.E.E.S, Yukari was confident in saying that it was the latter – a loophole for herself to abuse.

..

Back to topic however, both Yukari and Mitsuru believed that being shot has nothing to do with the Persona's toughness or health, regardless of when they were in Tartarus or outside of the dungeon. it was an injury on the person's physical body after all and had nothing to do with their Personas. So that meant that Minako might not even be safe from a gunshot wound even if she summoned her Persona. Would a Persona even be able to stop a bullet? Yukari believed they could, Thanatos did interact with the environment when she sat on it's steel hands and it had carried her.

As Personas could no be physically manifested for long periods, one couldn't expect a Persona to block a bullet for them. However, at the same time, experiments had showed that users did retain the statistics, strengths and weakneses of their Personas while battling Shadows in Tartarus, that's why none of them were grievously hurt when the Shadows attacked them.

Would the same thing apply for weapons? Or perhaps it was a mental thing involved here. After all – S.E.E.S were all focused while fighting Shadows, so perhaps they needed to be mentally prepared in order for their Personas to help them.

That would explain how Shinjiro and Junpei were so grievously injured and died after being shot and it was a good theory, seeing how if they were ambushed, their physical abilities were greatly reduced and made them vulnerable to be attacked.

Still, it was an incomplete theory, and all of them came to the conclusion that regardless of whether it was true that Personas could protect them within the Dark Hour, they would be wearing at least some kind of armor in their excursions from now on to Tartarus, for insurance.

Of course, there was no hiding that from the Chairman as the funds for such equipment would be funded from S.E.E.S. Minako might be able to provide the best possible armor for fighting Shadows, but that did not mean that she had any sources she could tap on for bulletproof vests and etc.

Well, Shinjiro did mention that he was going to scour the black market for them, but that had it's own risks. So the Kirijo group would have to sponsor the items for them, it was the least they could do.

However, it has to be said that neither Minako nor Fuuka did had the chance to study the weapon that Takaya used against Shinjiro and Junpei. It could be that they were manufactured and created differently from normal firearms to enable them to harm Persona users as well. For all they knew, the chairman and his splinter group of scientists might have developed that during their experiments. They certainly had many test subjects for that, even if they were unwilling.

Yukari felt sick that Minako could consider that line of thought, but perhaps it wasn't that surprising seeing how much Minako went through. It should be a miracle that she had even been able and willing to help them despite having so many mental scars... then again, Yukari felt that she could never understand her best friend fully like how Fuuka could.

The two of them were close, closer than she was with her best friend and they had only met for barely two months now. But they were close, friends tied together by similar circumstances and that was why Yukari could accept it so easily.

They were each other's confidant, and Yukari was happy for them.

..

'So... do you think Chidori is a Persona user too?' Junpei broke the monotony of the situation by asking suddenly. The question caused Akihiko to snort as he looked up from his shadow-boxing.

The athletic boxer had been training very hard since his injuries were healed, and he treated the Dark Hour as just one extra hour for him to train without losing sleep. It was admirable to say the least.

'If she wasn't, the chairman wouldn't transfer her into the school and the dormitory without even asking Mitsuru... she's a Persona user.' Akihiko replied while looking at Yukari meaningfully.

The brunette wasn't sure what Akihiko wanted her to do, but she was going to try and figure out anyway.

'Sempai has a point, Junpei. Well, the more the merrier right? I just... don't quite like how the chairman is trying to mess around with S.E.E.S... he really isn't the kind man that I thought he was.'

Junpei nodded his head before putting a finger on his lip, a very un-Junpei like thing to do as he wanted her to be discrete.

'Well you know what they say, office politics and all that, Yukari-chi... It's not like we can do anything about it, but it'll be even worse if we discuss it behind their backs. … and who knows who might be listening in too.'

Junpei had a point and he turned the subject towards Chidori again.

'I'm just curious what weapon would Chidori be able to use? I mean, I have my long sword -'

'Which you don't use properly... who uses it like a baseball bat anyway!' Yukari interrupted him as he scowled at her.

'I'm a born batter, if it wasn't for my old man, I'll be hitting home runs with the best of them.' Junpei answered with a small frown but waved it off, switching topic as he pointed at Yukari.

'Yukari-chi has her bow, Sempai has his gloves, Kirijo-sempai has her rapier, Shinjiro-sempai with her battle axe and Minako-chan has her naginata. How did Minako-chan know how to use it in the first place?' Junpei asked suddenly till he frowned and shook his head.

'Scratch that, she's been using _that_ for years... no wonder she's good at it.'

Left unsaid was the many years that Minako had to use it, or die trying. Either way – it was a painful thing to know.

'Fuuka doesn't need one... and we all know Minako-chan is teaching Ken-kun how to fight with a spear... but what can Chidori-chan use as a weapon?'

'Hmm... it's best for us not to use any repeated weapons for balance. So we can't use spears, naginatas, gloves, rapiers, bows, axes and long-swords... maybe a short sword?' Akihiko suggested while Yukari shook her head.

'We should let her have a ranged weapon instead? I mean, she's still new to Tartarus and fighting Shadows right? And it's not fair that only I get to fight at range... having someone else help me at the back would be great.'

Yukari suggested and was relieved when the other two nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, it'll be best if Chidori's at the back to help support us. We got your back, and you got ours right? Fuuka-chan suggested that we can start operating with two teams too. We mustn't hold Minako-chan back.'

'But I'm not sure... I can trust this... Chidori just yet... no offense, but Yukari has proven herself over the few months. Chidori hasn't... especially if she doesn't have any healing spells, it'll be very hard for the team she is assigned to.' Akihiko argued but before the two of them could continue the debate, Yukari stepped in.

'We can discuss this again when we know whether Chidori is a Persona user and what Persona she is able to summon. Speaking of which, what about her elemental affinity? Mine is for Garu, Junpei is Agi, sempai is Zio and Mitsuru sempai is Bufu right?'

All of their Personas have a primary elemental affinity and one weakness, they were lucky they didn't really overlap. Well – when Minako only had Orpheus, she overlapped with Junpei but when she had unleashed her potential, she had a spectrum of resistance, affinities and abilities due to her Wild Card ability.

'We do have all the elemental range covered – but what about Hama and Mudo? Those spells are nasty... I wouldn't want Chidori-chan to have a Mudo affinity...' Junpei shivered while Yukari smiled mischievously at him.

'Afraid that your angel is actually a devil? You're such a baby, Junpei.'

'S-Shut up... it's a valid concern! Those spells are nasty... you didn't get hit by a Mudo before...' Junpei sounded distress and Yukari stopped teasing him.

'It's... that bad huh?'

'One hit, and it's lights out... and you get nightmares... ugh, I don't want to talk about it...'

'Hama is different... you... get good dreams... but it's... the waking process that's so painful.' Akihiko mumbled and the two juniors fell silent at the melancholic look that Akihiko had on his face as he looked to the side.

'Well, we just have to wait for the results, eh?' Yukari tried to cheer the other two up as she waited for her friends to give them the expected news.

* * *

><p><em><strong>618 Thursday (Dark Hour)**_

**Tatsumi Port Hospital**

* * *

><p>Arisato Minako, the Wild Card, practiced with her naginata in the hospital room she was stuck in. Just like Akihiko, she couldn't afford to stay out of shape – especially since she found out that Strega members, Takaya and Jin were actively out and about in the hospital. She wondered if they were here to keep tabs on her... but it was a matter for later.<p>

Right now, she had to train, and ready herself to meet the dangers ahead – just like what she has done so before.


End file.
